La prophétie des Neuf Lunes
by BaldaBis
Summary: Cette histoire s'appuie sur la mythologie nordique pour les évènements et sur les films pour le décor. Elle est principalement centrée sur le personnage de Loki, l'anti-héros par excellence, et sur celui d'une jeune princesse. Vous vous en doutez, leurs destins sont intimement liés ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La fillette ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Tournant les yeux vers la fenêtre, elle n'aperçut aucune aurore poindre à l'horizon. Malgré cette très bonne heure, elle tira les draps et se leva. Le dallage froid sous ses pieds la fit frissonner. C'est donc avec hâte qu'elle ouvrit la petite porte qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. L'atmosphère froide du cabinet de toilette n'avait rien d'encourageant, pourtant la fillette se dévêtit comme si de rien n'était. Après une toilette rigoureuse, à l'eau froide bien entendu, elle se tourna vers le portant qui trônait entre deux imposantes armoires. Elle se saisit rapidement des vêtements disposés à son attention la veille par sa gouvernante. Elle fit une grimace. La robe n'était vraiment pas à son goût, pas plus que les accessoires d'ailleurs. Elle était habituée à des vêtements plus simples et plus sobres. Soucieuse de ne pas embarrasser ses parents, elle avait accepté sans rechigner la tenue. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'observait dans le miroir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regretter. La robe d'un rose sombre lui donnait un teint verdâtre et les nombreux noeuds de satin alourdissaient sa silhouette. Elle soupira en imaginant la coiffure dont l'afflublerait immanquablement sa gourvernante. Elle passa négligeamment une main dans ses cheveux raides, d'un noir corbeau, puis sortit de la petite pièce. Dans la chambre, la pénombre avait laissé place à une lueur pâle, presque maladive. Résolue à attendre sa gouvernante, la fillette s'assit sagement sur la banquette de la fenêtre, prenant garde à ne pas froisser sa robe. Elle souhaitait à tout prix éviter des remontrances. La faible lumière du jour dispensait juste assez de clarté pour lui permettre de reprendre sa lecture sur l'histoire des Neuf Royaumes. Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà parcourut de long en large, elle y revenait toujours, comme un leitmotiv. Absorbée par sa lecture, elle ne vit pas le soleil rougeoyer dans le ciel, signal du début de la journée. Presque aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, sanglée dans une robe noire. Ne s'étonnant pas de découvrir la fillette levée et habillée, elle s'avança à grandes emjambées vers la fenêtre.

" Bonjour princesse Amélia, je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire."

La fillette lui rendit sa salutation et la remercia formellement, sans manifester d'émotion particulière. Sans un mot, elle se leva et alla docilement s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse. Les mains tremblantes, la gourvenante défit doucement la longue natte qui s'enserrait les cheveux de la princesse. Elle s'empara d'un peigne doré et démêla tendrement les boucles noires qui cascadaient dans son dos. Au bout d'un moment, des grosses larmes se mirent à couler, en silence, des yeux de la gouvernante. La fillette mit quelques instants à s'en apercevoir. Elle poussa un soupir.

" Ne pleurez pas, vous avez eu dix ans pour vous préparer à ce moment."

La gouvernante renifla bruyemment. Elle était incapable d'adopter le détachement de la fillette. Elle prit un temps infini à coiffer sa jeune protégée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rectifier une dizaine de fois, la position de son diadème. La fillette faisait preuve de patience, bien qu'elle soupçonna fortement la gouvernante de faire durer l'opération plus longtemps que nécessaire. Lorsque la coiffure s'acheva, la femme ne put résister à l'envie de placer sa protégée devant un immense miroir en pied.

" Vous êtes ravissante Princesse, une vraie jeune fille !"

Elle chassa de la main, les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Amélia ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace. Décidément, elle se trouvait affreuse. Rectification : elle se trouvait affreuse et ridicule. Cette tenue était à cent lieues de sa véritable personnalité. Néanmoins, pour ne pas peiner sa gouvernante en ce dernier jour auprès d'elle, la fillette lui sourit.

" Je n'ai jamais porté de robe aussi élégante."

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Soudain prise d'angoisse, la gouvernante se détourna du miroir et vérifia pour la troisième fois, la malle de la princesse. La fillette la regarda faire d'un air désolé et retourna tranquillement s'asseoir devant la fenêtre. Occultant l'agitation de la gouvernante, elle se replongea avec délices dans sa lecture. La femme l'observait du coin de l'oeil tout en rangeant soigneusement les tenues dans la malle. Même si elle avait la charge de la fillette depuis sa naissance, elle s'étonnait tout de même de son calme olympien en de telles circonstances. Elle allait quitter, certainement pour toujours, sa famille, sa demeure et son monde, et elle n'en faisait aucun cas. Amélia surprit le regard de la gouvernante sur elle.

" Moi aussi j'ai eu dix ans pour me préparer, et je le suis."

Elle ferma l'ouvrage d'un coup sec et se leva. Le soleil éclairait à présent la campagne environnante. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. Deux majordomes attendaient dans le couloir. En ce jour exceptionnel, ils avaient revêtus leur livrée noire. La gouvernante referma rapidement la malle dont s'emparèrent les deux hommes. Flanquée de la femme, la fillette descendit les escaliers. Partout dans les couloirs, des hommes et des femmes vêtus de noir, saluèrent avec déférence la princesse, échangeant après son passage, à voix basse, des commentaires sur son départ imminent. La fillette prit sur elle pour ne pas les sermonner. A quoi bon ? Elle n'avait même pas réussi à convaincre sa propre gouvernante. Elle se contenta d'accélerer le pas, pressée d'arrivée dans la salle à manger. Réservée aux membres les plus proches de la famille royale, elle espérait y trouver la compréhension qui semblait manquer à tous les habitants du château. Mais à son arrivée, la pièce, pourtant immense, était déjà noire de monde. En voyant apparaître la princesse, toutes les conversations se turent et les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Quelque peu surprise, Amélia se reprit rapidement et entra dans la pièce comme à son habitude. Sauf qu'en temps normal, à cette heure matinale, la pièce était déserte. Les nobles avaient été conviés à assister au dernier déjeuner royal de la princesse Amélia, ce qui privait la fillette du calme et de la compréhension tant espérée. Un large chemin s'ouvrit devant elle, la conduisant jusqu'à ses parents et ses frères à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sur son passage, tous s'inclinèrent. Certaines femmes tamponnaient avec précaution leurs yeux maquillés. Amélia fronça les sourcils : comment une femme dont elle ignorait le nom et le rang pouvait pleurer son départ ? Sans s'arrêter, elle poursuivit son chemin au milieu de cette marée noire. Elle aperçut bientôt distinctement le visage de sa mère. Ses yeux rouges mais secs lui apprirent qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais Amélia savait que son statut de reine l'empêchait de verser des larmes en public, ce qui la rassura. Son père, quant à lui, semblait partagé entre la tristesse et la fierté. Elle lui en sut gré. Ses frères, comme à leur habitude, faisaient des messes basses. Leurs tailles et leurs carrures semblables les faisaient passer pour des jumeaux, mais ils avaient en réalité un an de différence. Leur proximité avait toujours mis inconsciemment Amélia à l'écart. Mais ils avaient joué leur rôle de grands frères : protecteurs et émancipateurs. Bien qu'étant âgés de quinze et seize ans, ils avaient été présents dans sa vie et la fillette leur en était profondemment reconnaissante. Arrivée devant sa famille, Amélia s'inclina avec grâce. La reine adressa un regard approbateur à la gouvernante qui rougit sous ce compliment silencieux. Rompant ce cérémonial, le roi invita d'un geste tous les convives à prendre place autour de la table. Amélia remarqua alors le plan de table et la vaisselle dorée, habituellement réservée aux grandes occasions. La table n'étant pas assez grande pour recevoir tous les gens présents, certains nobles de moindre rang, durent rester debout. Amélia s'assit tranquillement à la place qui était la sienne, à gauche de sa mère. La table regorgeait de plats qui n'étaient pas habituellement au menu du petit déjeuner. Elle sourit devant l'air ravi de ses deux frères, installés en face d'elle, réjouis par l'abondance et la diversité des plats. A peine le roi fut-il assis dans son fauteuil qu'une armée de serviteurs en livrée noire apparut pour proposer boissons chaudes et froides. Les conversations, d'abord discrètes, prirent lentement de l'ampleur jusqu'à emplir la salle d'un joyeux brouhaha. Amélia se comporta comme à son habitude. Malgré la variété des plats proposés, elle se contenta d'un petit déjeuner frugal, essentiellement composé de fruits et de céréales. Elle regarda avec dégoût un plat de charcuterie passer devant elle. La famille royale déjeunait en silence : les deux princes avaient la bouche toujours pleine, ce qui les empêchait de converser poliment, la gorge nouée de la reine lui faisait mâcher longuement les petites bouchées qu'elle portait à ses lèvres, quant au roi, le regard perdu au loin, il n'avait touché à aucune nourriture. Malgré la politesse et la courtoisie des nobles, Amélia devinait sans peine qu'elle était le principal sujet de discussion de l'immense tablée. Elle se sentait épiée et ces regards furtifs la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant quiconque l'observait à la minute, n'aurait vu qu'une fillette de dix ans tranquillement attablée à manger un abricot mûr à souhait. Avec discrétion, la princesse chercha du regard la seule personne avec laquelle elle aurait aimé converser. Mais à son grand regret, elle ne la trouva pas dans la foule de courtisans. Mais cela ne l'étonna guère, Maîtresse Page n'avait pas pour habitude de fréquenter les élites, et s'en détournait volontairement. Le déjeuner se déroulait sous l'oeil attentif du premier majordome. Efficace et discret, il veillait au bon déroulement du repas. A peine Amélia eut-elle fini son abricot, qu'un serviteur se précipita, averti par le claquement de doigt du premier majordome, pour lui proposer une magnifique corbeille de fruits brillants et appétissants. Repue, la princesse signifia poliment son refus. Elle lut la déception dans le regard du serviteur, ce dernier imaginant déjà être le héros du jour, celui qui avait nourri en dernier la princesse Amélia. Elle soupira juste assez fort pour attirer l'attention de ses parents. Se méprenant sur ce geste, sa mère lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et son père lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Amélia n'osa pas les détromper : comment leur avouer qu'elle se sentait presque comme soulagée de quitter le château ? Elle se pencha vers sa mère.

" Puis-je disposer Mère ? Il y a certaines personnes auxquelles je dois faire mes adieux."

La reine jeta un regard à la pendule monumentale qui occupait un pan entier de mur.

" Vous pouvez, mais ne tardez pas trop, la cérémonie est dans une heure à peine."

Amélia acquiesça et se leva promptement. Aussitôt, les nobles se levèrent pour saluer son départ. Ils l'accompagnèrent ainsi jusqu'à sa sortie de la salle. Ce n'est qu'une fois les portes refermée que la fillette se détendit. Sans qu'elle en ait véritablement conscience, ce dernier déjeuner avait été une épreuve pour elle. Habituée à la discrétion, être ainsi le centre de l'attention la mettait profondemment mal à l'aise. Elle emprunta d'un pas rapide un escalier de service qui l'amena près des sous-sols du château. Ainsi enterrés, les murs de pierre suintaient une légère humidité, chaude et étouffante en été, glaciale en hiver. Cette atmosphère avait pour effet de décourager les éventuels fouineurs. C'était l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles Maîtresse Page avait choisi d'installer ses appartements dans cette partie du château. Ecartant la lourde tenture verte qui cachait la porte, Amélia frappa. La voix claire de Maîtresse Page l'invita à entrer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la pièce sans dessus dessous. De lourdes malles occupaient tout l'espace. Constatant l'absence de la femme, la princesse s'avança jusque dans la chambre. Là encore des malles. Maîtresse Page apparut soudain, sortant de son cabinet de toilette, suivie de près par toute une collection de robes. D'un geste de sa main, les vêtements se plièrent proprement et atterirent en douceur dans la malle encore ouverte. Amélia s'inclina respectueusement devant son professeur.

" Maîtresse, je suis venue vous faire mes adieux."

La magicienne regarda d'un air ému, sa jeune élève.

" C'est très aimable de ta part ! Mais veux-tu bien m'aider, les chaussures sont quelques peu récalcitrantes !"

Amélia s'approcha d'un meuble agité de soubresauts. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, surprenant la fillette. Une violente dispute semblait s'être engagée entre les bottines noires et la paire d'escarpins vernis. Les premières tentaient d'écraser sans aucune autre forme de procès les chaussures d'apparât. D'un couinement, les escarpins vinrent se réfugier aux pieds d'Amélia. Calmement, la fillette prononça une incantation et les chaussures redevinrent aussitôt des objets inanimés. Maîtresse Page soupira.

" Je n'aurais jamais dû les enchanter pour pouvoir danser toute la nuit au bal."

Puis d'un mouvement souple de la main, elle envoya les chaussures se ranger auprès des robes. Satisfaite, elle ferma la malle et se tourna vers Amélia, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

" Ainsi tu es venue me faire tes adieux ?"

La princesse hocha gravement la tête. Mais elle jetait sans cesse des regards curieux aux malles entreposées dans l'appartement.

" Quittez-vous aussi Midgard, Maîtresse Page ?"

La femme lui adressa un regard bienveillant.

" Mon rôle auprès de toi s'achève aujourd'hui, pourquoi rester une minute de plus, si je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité ?"

Comme toujours, Maîtresse Page faisait preuve d'une grande praticité. Amélia adhérait totalement à ce raisonnement.

" Le devoir m'appelle déjà, je le sens ..."

Le regard de Maîtresse Page se fit plus lointain, elle semblait presque en transe. Amélia avait appris à reconnaître cet état, aussi se garda t-elle bien de parler ou de l'interrompre. Au bout d'une minute, la femme sembla de nouveau dans la chambre. Elle fixa son regard perçant sur la fillette.

" Elle devrait naître dans quelques minutes à peine, le temps m'est compté."

Les malles se mirent à tourbillonner dans l'air, rétrécissant à vue d'oeil jusqu'à s'encastrer les unes dans les autres, comme des poupées russes. Maîtresse Page jeta un coup d'oeil à son appartement vide, comme Amélia à sa chambre quelques heures plus tôt. Sentant le moment venu, Amélia s'inclina profondemment, bien plus que ce que le protocole permettait, cherchant à exprimer par ce geste, toute sa gratitude et sa reconnaissance à la magicienne. Avec Maîtresse Page, les mots étaient rarement utiles et nécessaires. En réponse, elle s'inclina elle aussi. Dans ce geste, Amélia vit la fierté d'avoir eu la princesse comme élève mais aussi de l'amour pour son être profond. Sans une larme, les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, puis Maîtresse Page sortit des appartements, suivit comme un toutou fidèle, par sa malle de voyage magique. Amélia resta quelques instants dans la pièce vide, cherchant à graver dans son esprit le souvenir des heures qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Maîtresse Page. Cette femme représentait la partie la plus intéressante de sa jeune existence, pas seulement à cause de l'aspect magique de son enseignement, mais davantage pour son respect et sa compréhension de sa nature profonde. Cette partie là, sa gouvernante n'avait jamais su la voir, cherchant toujours à la modifier et à la modeler pour qu'elle devienne la princesse qu'elle devait être aux yeux de tous.

N'ayant aucune raison de s'attarder davantage, la fillette sortit des appartements et remonta vers la partie plus accueillante du château. Dans le hall, sa gouvernante faisait les cents pas, inquiète et angoissée.

" Ah vous voilà enfin Princesse !"

La gouvernante n'avait jamais su l'emplacement exact des appartements de Maîtresse Page. Amélia la soupçonnait d'avoir jeté un sort sur la gouvernante. La fillette suivit docilement la femme à l'extérieur du château. L'imposant édifice renvoyait sa blancheur sur la cour carré, l'aveuglant un instant. L'ensemble du château avait été rassemblé pour assister au départ de la princesse. Du dernier des mitrons, jusqu'au premier conseiller royal, tous étaient présents. La gouvernante abandonna la fillette sur le seuil et alla se ranger à la place qui était la sienne. Amélia marqua un temps d'arrêt, se remémorant les règles précises du protocole. Ses parents formaient le sommet de la pyramide humaine qui l'observait. Inspirant profondemment, la princesse s'avança. Elle comptait intérieurement ses pas pour s'arrêter au bon endroit. Un silence profond régnait sur la cour, faiblement balayée par le vent. Lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa, le roi prit la parole.

" Ce jour voit le départ de la princesse Amélia pour le royaume d'Asgard. Puisse son voyage se dérouler sans encombres."

Toutes les personnes présentes murmurèrent les paroles rituelles censées l'aider à accomplir son chemin.

" Le jour de son dixième anniversaire, l'enfant royal né la nuit de la neuvième lune doit être envoyé au divin Odin afin qu'il puisse décider de sa destinée."

Amélia hocha imperceptible la tête. Bien avant qu'elle soit en âge de comprendre, on l'avait préparée à ce départ. Le roi s'adressa ensuite directement à elle.

" Mon enfant, puisse Odin le Père de toutes choses te protéger et de guider."

A peine, le roi eut-il prononcé ces paroles sacrées que le cercle dessiné aux pieds d'Amélia s'illumina. La fillette jeta un dernier regard à ces parents et à ses frères. Dans le secret de son coeur, elle les rassura et tenta de leur transmettre l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Puis elle entra dans le cercle de lumière et se plaça en son centre. A peine eut-elle atteint ce point, qu'un puissant arc-en-ciel frappa le cercle comme un éclair. Éblouie, la cour ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la princesse avait disparu.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Malgré le phénomène extraordinaire qui venait de se produire, Amélia n'avait ressenti aucune peur, aucune appréhension. Elle vit une dernière fois ses parents à travers le rideau irisé avant de se sentir puissamment aspirée. Sous la violence du tourbillon, Amélia ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa destination finale, comme pour guider le rayon lumineux. Le trajet lui parut durer une éternité, même si en réalité, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre Asgard. Soudain, ce fut le silence. Le tourbillon ayant cessé, la fillette ouvrit prudemment les yeux, légèrement étourdie. Devant elle se dressait un ciel immense, noir et pourtant scintillant. Un point en particulier, semblait luire plus vivement. L'idée s'imposa rapidement à son esprit : c'était Midgard. La lumière brilla encore quelques instants avant de fléchir lentement, semblable à toutes les autres. Un raclement de gorge attira son attention. Elle se retourna. Devant elle se dressait un Asgardien de haute stature, vêtu d'une armure dorée et d'un casque orné de cornes de bélier. Il tenait entre ses mains une épée immense. La fillette descendit rapidement les quelques marches qui les séparait de lui. Elle s'inclina avec tout le respect qui était dû au Gardien du Portail, Heimdall.

" Je remercie celui qui _Eclaire le Monde (1)_ de m'avoir conduite saine et sauve en Asgard."

L'ase (2) blanc baissa les yeux sur la frêle fillette midgardienne. Ses yeux jaunes la transpercèrent sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Gardant la tête baissée, elle attendait un signe ou un geste de la part du Gardien. Heimdall prit le temps d'analyser l'aura qui se dégageait de l'enfant. Il était le Gardien du Bifröst, le premier défenseur d'Asgard. Ce qu'il décrypta chez Amélia lui laissa un goût étrange, mélange de puissance mais aussi de danger. Il attendit un signal qui ne vint pas. Il s'agenouilla devant la fillette, afin d'amoindrir sa haute stature.

" Princesse Amélia de Midgard, soyez la bienvenue à Asgard."

La fillette leva ses yeux bleus et sourit à l'ase. Même ainsi agenouillé, il la dépassait toujours de plusieurs têtes. D'un geste, il l'invita à continuer sa route. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'Amélia put détailler à loisir le dôme sous lequel elle se trouvait. A l'image du Gardien, il était entièrement doré à l'exception du sol qui reflétait les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ses yeux furent rapidement attiré par la lumière extérieure. Elle quitta calmement le dôme, non sans admirer les fines nervures qui composaient sa structure. Dehors, Asgard s'étalait dans toute sa splendeur. Un pont immense, surplombant une mer irisée, reliait le Portail à la ville. Même à une telle distance, Asgard semblait démesurée. Des palais, tous plus brillant les uns que les autres, se fondaient en une structure harmonieuse, dentelle de cristal et aiguilles d'or. La fillette détacha son regard de la ville pour sonder la nature luxuriante qui lui servait d'écrin. De hautes montagnes verdoyantes entouraient les reliefs dorés des palais. Elle devinait les plages de sables blanc en bordures de la mer irisée, qui créaient un contraste avec le vert des forêts. Asgard dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire et imaginer sur la cité. Son observation fut à nouveau interrompue par un raclement de gorge. Un homme en livrée se tenait poliment devant elle.

" Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Il s'empara rapidement de sa malle, suivi docilement par Amélia. Elle remarqua les autres serviteurs qui patientaient à l'entrée du dôme, occupés à attendre les prochains voyageurs. La traversée du pont laissa à la fillette, tout loisir d'admirer la ville, car il lui fallut une bonne demie heure pour en rejoindre les abords. Des hauts remparts ceignaient la cité, qui de plus près, ressemblait à présent à une forteresse dorée. Amélia ressentit son côté guerrier, qui n'était pas amoindri par la délicatesse et le luxe apparent des palais. Asgard était, après tout, le domaine des Dieux. La fillette passa sous un immense portail. Les deux soldats qui le gardait ne lui accordèrent aucun regard. Elle pénétra d'abord dans la basse ville. La cité était conforme aux villes midgardiennes, tout un peuple vivait sous le regard béni des Dieux, veillant à leur confort et à leur protection. Mais contrairement à tout ce que la fillette avait pu découvrir dans son royaume d'origine, la basse-ville était propre et accueillante. Pas de bas-fonds sordides et de ruelles sales et inquiétantes. En Midgard, il ne lui aurait jamais été permis de se promener, accompagnée seulement d'un serviteur, dans la basse-ville de la capitale. Leur ascension commença doucement. Les ruelles en pente douce, laissèrent bientôt la place à de larges avenues pavées d'or. Formant un cercle concentrique, elles menaient toute au palais divin, siège d'Odin et des autres Dieux. Amélia se demanda un instant si elle serait logée au sein même du palais, et cette perspective l'inquiéta quelque peu. N'osant questionner le serviteur, qui avançait d'un bon pas, sans se soucier d'elle, la fillette soupira en le voyant bifurquer. Ils étaient quasiment arrivés au pied des marches du palais divin. En réponse à sa question muette, le valet se retourna.

" Vous serez logée dans le palais des invités. Aucun autre n'est plus près du Palais."

Il leva les yeux vers la demeure des Dieux. Amélia suivit son regard et le remercia pour cette information. Arrivés devant les marches, la fillette fut prise en charge par un autre serviteur, une femme cette fois-ci. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant l'enfant et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Ne sachant pas à qui elle avait affaire, la fillette s'inclina elle-aussi et la remercia. Passant du dédale des rues à celui du palais, Amélia avait presque le tournis. La femme l'entraîna profondément dans les couloirs du palais et finit par s'arrêter au bout de longues minutes devant une porte monumentale.

" Voici l'aile des enfants de la neuvième lune."

La fillette remarqua instantanément la rune qui ornait la porte. C'était l'une des premières que Maîtresse Page lui avait enseigné : un cercle parfait divisé en neuf, représentant chacune des phases de la lune mais aussi les Neuf Royaumes. La servante n'esquissa pas un geste pour ouvrir la porte. Elle se contenta d'attendre patiemment aux côtés de l'enfant. Amélia se plaça face à la porte. Elle remarqua aussitôt qu'il n'y avait aucune poignée. Elle reporta ses yeux sur la rune. Y trouvant le symbole de Midgard, elle appuya d'un doigt tremblant sur la gravure. La servante regardait la fillette avec surprise : elle était la première à comprendre aussi rapidement le mécanisme. Elle retint cependant sa respiration lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Sereine, la fillette lui adressa un sourire lumineux et inclina brièvement la tête, avant de s'avancer dans le couloir. A peine eut-elle franchit le seuil qu'une sensation étrange la traversa. La porte ne lui avait pas parue étrange, ni même le couloir. Pourtant c'était comme si elle avait traversé une cascade d'eau glacée. Ses vêtements et sa peau étaient secs. La servante expira soudain, soulagée de voir la fillette traverser sans encombre le champ de force. La porte se referma aussitôt. Amélia n'ayant plus d'autre choix que d'avancer, s'engagea prudemment dans le couloir, légèrement sur ses gardes. La sensation qu'elle avait éprouvé n'était pas douloureuse mais elle avait le sentiment que cela pouvait être dangereux. Elle déboucha rapidement dans une grande salle circulaire. Au centre, de l'eau jaillissait d'une fontaine, renvoyant ses notes cristallines sur les parois dorées de la pièce. Des canapés et des sofas étaient agréablement disposés, invitant au repos ou à la conversation. Certains étaient déjà occupés par des fillettes comme elle. De petits groupes s'étaient formés, tandis que d'autres restaient seules. Amélia hésita et s'avança doucement dans la pièce. Les regards convergèrent soudain sur elle. Elle s'inclina pour saluer l'assistance puis sonda la pièce, à la recherche d'un adulte, sans succès. Peu de fillettes répondirent à son salut et Amélia décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Préférant éviter les groupes déjà formés – elle ne se sentait pas toujours à l'aise en société - et les fillettes seules – qui devaient avoir leurs raisons- elle décida d'aller s'asseoir sur une méridienne près de la fontaine. La lumière qui tombait du plafond vitré l'attirait. C'est avec calme qu'elle traversa la pièce, sous les regards des autres filles. Peu à peu les conversations reprirent. Même si Amélia n'y prêtait que peu d'attention, elle ne pouvait empêcher certaines bribes de parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Les deux groupes qui s'étaient formés semblaient répondre à une logique d'appartenance. Amélia repéra facilement le groupe de midgardiennes, auquel elle aurait pu se joindre. Elle identifia ensuite les Elfes Lumineux, venus de Ljösalfheim : leur peau diaphane, leurs cheveux blonds et leur taille élancée en faisaient des êtres remarquables. La fillette s'intéressa ensuite aux enfants qui étaient seuls. Elle repéra sans peine une habitante de Nidavellir, le royaume des Nains. Plus petite et plus massive qu'Amélia, elle observait d'un air féroce les autres fillettes. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la nouvelle venue, elle en montra presque les dents. Effrayée par ce regard sans pitié, la fillette chercha rapidement à se remémorer ses lectures sur l'histoire des Neuf Royaumes. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle se leva et se tint bien droite. Croisant lentement ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle s'inclina légèrement et ouvrit les bras. Un éclair de stupéfaction passa dans les yeux de l'enfant nain qui se leva à son tour et lui rendit son salut. Des quolibets moqueurs montèrent du groupe des Elfes Lumineux. La rivalité entre les deux peuples n'était un secret pour personne. Le regard de l'enfant nain se fit encore plus noir et sa main se porta mécaniquement à sa taille, cherchant un objet. Baissant rageusement les yeux sur sa ceinture, la fillette constata une nouvelle fois avec désespoir qu'elle en était démunie. Amélia n'avait pas quitté la naine des yeux, n'accordant aucune attention aux Elfes Lumineux. Elle lui adressa un regard de compassion : les armes n'étaient pas autorisées à Asgard, la fillette avait dû abandonner la sienne, certainement un marteau, à Nidavellir. La tension baissa d'un coup, les Elfes Lumineux préférant leur conversation à ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Elle distingua soudain dans un recoin sombre, à l'écart de toute lumière directe, une silhouette encapuchonnée. L'ample vêtement noir ne lui permettait pas de distinguer le corps de la fillette et la large capuche cachait entièrement son visage. Pour ne pas paraître impolie, Amélia ne lui jeta que de brefs coups d'œil. Pourtant son regard était fatalement attiré vers ce recoin, sans qu'elle sache véritablement pourquoi. Les fillettes restèrent un long moment dans la pièce, attendant que quelque chose se produise ou que quelqu'un vienne les chercher. Les midgardiennes commençaient à témoigner leur impatience, pestant contre les manières peu civilisées des asgardiens. C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent, soudainement, sans prévenir. Quelques fillettes couinèrent de surprise. Amélia resta parfaitement calme, guettant un signe de présence. Mais personne n'apparut. Attirée par une brise fraiche, Amélia se leva mécaniquement et dirigea ses pas vers la porte qui faisait face à la fontaine, à l'exact opposé de l'entrée. Un adorable patio verdoyant et luxuriant s'offrit à ses yeux. En son centre s'épanouissait une fontaine, jumelle de celle de l'intérieur. Amélia sentit une onde bienfaisante la traverser : elle était heureuse de retrouver la nature au milieu du froid poli de l'or et de ses dorures. Rassurées par le geste de leur compagne, certaines fillettes vinrent la rejoindre dans le jardin, tandis que d'autres se lançaient dans l'exploration des autres pièces. Bientôt les fillettes s'ébattirent dans un joyeux désordre, courant d'une pièce à l'autre pour raconter les merveilles qu'elles y avaient vu. Rassurée par la présence de cet extérieur, Amélia retourna à l'intérieur pour continuer son exploration. Sur les cinq portes qui s'étaient ouvertes, trois menaient à des chambres dortoir en forme de cercle. La quatrième tenait lieu de réfectoire et la dernière était celle du patio. Bientôt les groupes de midgardiennes et d'Elfes Lumineux se répartirent les chambres, laissant les trois solitaires entre elles. L'enfant nain parut se réjouir ne pas être obligée de partager sa chambre avec ses rivales de toujours. Bizarrement, Amélia aussi se sentit rassurée de ne pas être obligée de rester avec les enfants de sa race. Restait la fillette encapuchonnée. Sans une parole, elle prit le lit le plus en retrait de la lumière. Amélia et Genahël, l'enfant nain, firent rapidement connaissance, cette dernière étant assurée du respect de l'humaine par son salut traditionnel. La fillette fit rapidement le tour de la chambre, meublée simplement mais avec luxe et raffinement. Les lits s'enfonçaient dans de petites alcôves, laissant un minimum d'intimité. Amélia et Genahaël s'installèrent naturellement côte à côte, laissant l'enfant encapuchonné seul puisque tel était son choix. Occupées à vider leurs malles, les deux fillettes ne virent pas les Elfes Lumineux s'approcher de la porte. Elles jetaient des regards dégoûtés à la pièce, et plus particulièrement à l'enfant encapuchonné. Soudain l'une d'entre elles fit mine de vouloir entrer dans la chambre. L'enfant réagit instantanément : ses longs doigts se mirent à dessiner des arabesques tandis qu'elle récitait rapidement à voix basse une incantation. L'Elfe Lumineux s'arrêta net et grogna une insulte dans sa langue natale. La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Amélia et Genahël regardait la porte avec étonnement : il leur semblait qu'un voile léger recouvrait à présent l'ouverture. Dépitées, les Elfes Lumineux repartirent dans leur chambre, non sans menacer une dernière fois la fillette encapuchonnée.

" Tu ne pourras pas te terrer éternellement dans ta chambre, sale Dökkalfar (3) !"

L'enfant parut se raidir et tourna sans le vouloir la tête vers ses compagnes. Les deux fillettes était stupéfaites, non pas de découvrir sa race, mais par la violence des mots des Elfes Lumineux. Tous les peuples faisaient partie des Neuf Royaumes et à ce titre, devait régner l'unité entre eux. Mais hélas, Amélia fit l'amère expérience que ce que les livres racontaient ne reflétaient pas toujours l'exacte vérité. Elle s'approcha de l'Elfe Sombre pour la réconforter et la rassurer. Ce geste naturel et non feint surprit la fillette qui accepta rapidement d'abaisser sa large capuche. Au grand étonnement d'Amélia, qui n'avait jamais rencontré d'Elfes Sombres de sa courte existence, la fillette avait la peau noire et le crâne rasé. A la réflexion, elle semblait en tout point l'exact opposé des Elfes Lumineux.

" Je m'appelle Vyrna."

Amélia la salua et présenta aussi l'enfant nain, qui semblait un peu circonspecte. Les nains et les elfes étaient rivaux depuis toujours, malgré l'unification des Neuf Royaumes. Cependant, l'animosité des Elfes Lumineux à l'encontre de Vyrna lui rappela un vieux proverbe : _les ennemis de tes ennemis sont des amis_. Elle décida donc, dans le doute, d'offrir sa chance à la fillette noire et la salua. Leur présentation fut néanmoins écourtée par un bruit sourd. Amélia reconnut instantanément la fermeture de la porte lourde et massive du couloir par lequel elles étaient toutes arrivées. Elle voulut retourner dans la pièce de la fontaine mais marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le voile qui recouvrait à présent la porte de la chambre. Malgré le départ des Elfes Lumineux, Vyrna n'avait pas jugé bon d'annuler son champ de force. Amélia tourna un regard interrogateur vers l'Elfe Sombre.

" Tu ne risques rien."

Rassurée, Amélia franchit rapidement le seuil, retrouvant la sensation familière de la cascade glacée. Attirées par le bruit, les autres fillettes s'étaient rassemblées dans le grand salon. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une femme, grande et sculpturale. Elle prit le temps de dévisager chacune des fillettes présentes qui restaient naturellement groupées par appartenance. Elle jeta un regard légèrement surpris sur les trois fillettes à part.

" Une midgardienne, une naine et une Elfe Sombre, c'est plutôt improbable."

Mais elle retint le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Sa voix puissante s'élève aussitôt dans la pièce.

" Je suis Valériane, votre gouvernante. Jusqu'à votre affectation vous serez placées sous ma protection."

Amélia fronça les sourcils : leur affectation ?

" Je compte sur vous mesdemoiselles pour faire honneur à votre lignée et à celle des Neuf Lunes."

Valériane se mit ensuite à énoncer les nombreuses règles auxquelles elles devraient se plier. Amélia nota le regard agacé des midgardiennes, déjà prêtes à se rebeller. Pourtant, la gouvernante n'exigeaient rien d'exceptionnel : respect, discipline et soumission. Il s'agissait là de règles martiales mais quoi de plus naturel dans une forteresse ?

" Vous êtes libres pour la soirée, profitez de vos quartiers. Les épreuves commenceront demain."

Sans laisser de place aux questions qui se bousculaient dans les charmantes petites têtes des fillettes, Valériane repartit comme elle était venue. Cette visite laissa Amélia perplexe. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment questionnée sur le rite des Neuf Lunes. Pour elle, cela se résumait à être envoyée sur Asgard, le jour de son dixième anniversaire. Résolue à en savoir davantage, elle questionna Genahaël et Vyrna dès qu'elles furent retournées dans leur chambre. Malheureusement, les deux fillettes n'en savait pas davantage qu'elle sur la question et c'est l'esprit entièrement tourné vers cette perspective qu'elle passa son premier jour et sa première nuit sur Asgard.

Fidèle à son habitude, Amélia se réveilla tôt. S'habillant sans bruit pour ne pas déranger ses compagnes, la fillette se glissa rapidement dans le grand salon. Elle tendit une oreille vers les autres chambres. Elles étaient silencieuses. Délaissant les sofas et les tapis moelleux, Amélia se dirigea vers le patio. La porte coulissa sans faire de bruit, et la fillette se glissa doucement vers le jardin. Elle s'était attendue à un air froid, celui du petit matin qui faisait parfois naître du givre sur les fenêtres de sa chambre. Mais un air tiède lui caressa le visage, l'invitant à s'enfoncer davantage dans l'îlot de verdure. Encore endormi, le ruisseau coulait avec moins de vigueur qu'hier, et les corolles des fleurs restaient obstinément fermées sous l'astre lunaire. Amélia décida de suivre le murmure de l'eau, curieuse d'en connaître le commencement. Un petit chemin serpentait sagement aux côtés de l'onde, l'accompagnant dans ses lacets tortueux. Bientôt le jardin se fit moins droit, moins taillé, moins civilisé. L'herbe semblait pousser plus drue à l'ombre des arbustes. Le chemin disparut bientôt sous la mousse verte qui recouvrait le sol. Ravie par cette nature plus sauvage, Amélia continua à suivre le murmure cristallin de l'eau, s'enfonçant davantage dans l'îlot. Il lui semblait que ce jardin n'avait pas de fin, tant l'impression de marcher depuis des heures était prégnante. Le ruisseau disparaissait presque à présent, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du sol. La fillette avait de plus en plus de mal à capter son murmure. Son cheminement s'était considérablement corsé. Elle devait parfois se frayer un chemin à travers la nature de plus en plus luxuriante, contournant des bosquets trop serrés ou rampant sous des branches trop basses. Elle fut tentée plus d'une fois de rebrousser chemin. Mais à chaque fois, le murmure de l'eau semblait s'amplifier, comme pour la guider. Tendant l'oreille, la fillette parvenait toujours à trouver un chemin. Mais sa progression fut soudainement bloquée par un épais mur de ronces. Amélia tenta de la contourner par la gauche, puis par la droite, sans succès. Elle allait renoncer définitivement lorsqu'un clapotis familier se fit entendre. Elle baissa les yeux à la recherche de l'onde qui avait disparu depuis un certain temps et finit par la découvrir profondément enfoncée dans une petite crevasse. L'entaille dans la roche était suffisamment large pour qu'elle puisse y entrer et suffisamment haute pour qu'elle puisse s'y tenir légèrement courbée. La crevasse passait sous le mur de ronce. La fillette s'assit sur le bord de l'entaille et entreprit d'enlever ses chaussures et ses bas afin de ne pas les mouiller. Elle hésita un instant, préférant finalement laisser ses affaires au bord de la crevasse. Puis elle se laissa glisser doucement vers l'onde. Elle frissonna légèrement lorsque ses orteils rencontrèrent l'eau. Ses pieds ne mirent pas longtemps à rencontrer le lit du ruisseau, à peine couvert par le liquide. Elle s'engagea prudemment dans la crevasse, prenant soin de ne pas glisser sur les cailloux polis recouverts d'une abondante mousse verte. Elle arriva bientôt au passage qui s'enfonçait sous le mur de ronces. Les épines longues et acérées l'avaient rapidement faire renoncer à forcer le passage. Mais, étrangement, les ronces n'obstruaient pas la crevasse et c'est la tête baissée qu'Amélia l'emprunta. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, la luminosité se faisait de plus en plus faible, obscurcie par les lianes épineuses qui formait le plafond de cet étrange passage. La fillette remarqua aussi que le niveau de l'eau augmentait sensiblement. Le liquide qui peinait à recouvrir ses pieds atteignait maintenant ses chevilles. Tenant sa robe d'une main pour éviter qu'elle ne soit mouillée et s'appuyant sur la paroi lisse de l'autre, Amélia avançait avec difficulté. L'obscurité, l'étroitesse du passage et le niveau de l'eau la faisait légèrement paniquer. Elle leva la tête autant que les ronces le lui permirent pour tenter d'apercevoir le bout de ce tunnel végétal. Il lui sembla distinguer un point lumineux, encore lointain. Rassurée sur le fait que ce passage avait bel et bien une issue, la fillette continua sa progression. La lumière se fit rapidement plus vive et les ronces moins denses. Amélia put bientôt marcher la tête droite et repéra rapidement un petit escalier creusé dans la roche. Elle gravit avec précaution les quelques marches qui la séparait du sol. La crevasse à cet endroit était bien plus profonde qu'à son départ, et c'est avec étonnement qu'elle découvrit le lieu où elle était enfin parvenue. Une falaise abrupte marquait la fin du jardin mais aussi la source du ruisseau. Une cascade naissait en son milieu, venant mourir presque silencieusement dans un lac aux dimensions modestes. Un gazon verdoyant s'étendait jusqu'à sa berge, faisant le lien entre l'eau et le sous-bois qui entourait le lac. La fillette resta ainsi quelques instants, sa seule tête émergeant de la crevasse. Le lieu était magnifique, calme et tranquille. Seul le murmure de la cascade venait troubler sa quiétude. La fillette hésita un instant à fouler l'herbe verte, dénuée de signe de vie humaine ou animale. Son instinct lui recommandait de ne pas souiller ce lieu sacré par sa présence. Pourtant, elle aurait juré que c'était le ruisseau lui même qui l'avait guidé et soutenu jusqu'au lac. Soudain, l'onde parfaitement calme malgré les gouttes d'eau dégringolant de la cascade, se mit soudain en mouvement. De légères vagues vinrent rider la surface de l'eau. Ce phénomène n'avait en soit rien d'exceptionnel, à ceci près qu'au lieu de venir mourir sur la berge, les vagues se concentraient au centre du lac. Petit à peu, une silhouette sembla émerger de l'eau, nourrie par les vaguelettes. Malgré sa peur, la fillette ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux de ce spectacle à la fois étrange et merveilleux. Lorsque la silhouette fut entièrement formée, les vagues refluèrent vers le rivage pour la porter jusqu'à la berge. Avec d'infinies précautions, la créature d'eau détacha l'une de ses jambes de la surface du lac pour poser son pied sur les galets gris. Aussitôt l'eau sembla refluer pour laisser apparaître des orteils humains, fait de chair et d'os. La fillette retint un cri de surprise, ne souhaitant pas effrayer la silhouette qui se métamorphosait lentement sous ses yeux en une ravissante jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds et longs semblaient se mouvoir à l'identique de la cascade derrière elle. Une couronne tressée de fleurs blanches et roses ornait son front diaphane. Une robe légère flottait autour d'elle malgré l'absence de vent. Amélia ne douta pas un instant d'être en présence d'une divinité. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre le plus silencieusement possible les marches afin de ne pas la déranger lorsqu'une voix cristalline, semblable au murmure du ruisseau se fit entendre.

" Approche."

La fillette s'arrêta soudain, le cœur battant. Est-ce à elle que s'adressait la divinité ? Elle osa se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour la regarder par dessus le bord de la crevasse. Un doux sourire illuminait le visage parfait de la jeune femme, ses doux yeux verts incitaient à la confiance. Subjuguée, Amélia sentit toute peur la quitter et c'est presque machinalement, qu'elle gravit les trois marches qui la séparait du tapis d'herbe verte. A peine eut-elle posé les pieds dessus, qu'elle s'inclina profondément devant la divinité. Elle prit soudainement conscience qu'elle était pieds nus, le bas de sa robe mouillée et salie par sa progression dans la crevasse. Cette constatation la fit rougir de honte.

" Approche."

La divinité ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de ces détails et l'invitait clairement à la rejoindre. Amélia se redressa mais garda la tête légèrement baissée, s'arrêtant à une distance qu'elle jugea respectable. La divinité garda le silence un long moment. Ses yeux verts se firent plus perçants et la fillette ressentit de légers picotements, comme si des gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur tout son corps. Cet examen, car s'en était un, ne dura qu'un instant. Amélia passa machinalement ses mains sur sa robe, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien mouillée et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une averse sensorielle. Pourtant, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence que pas une seule goutte de pluie n'était tombée pendant cet intervalle. Les yeux de la divinité reprirent leur douceur habituelle et s'asseyant avec nonchalance sur le sol, elle invita la fillette à en faire de même. Obéissante, Amélia s'assit en face de la divinité, le dos bien droit. D'un large geste de la main, la jeune femme fit apparaître des corbeilles dorées avec des fruits mûrs à souhait. La fillette regarda ce prodige avec des yeux ébahis, déclenchant le rire cristallin de la divinité. Avec grâce, elle se saisit d'un petit fruit rouge, qu'elle porta aussitôt à sa bouche.

" C'est délicieux ! Veux-tu goûter ?"

Par politesse, la fillette refusa, malgré son estomac qui lui criait d'accepter sans détour. La divinité sembla capter ce dilemme intérieur. Son sourire s'élargit et elle lui tendit elle-même la petite coupe d'or qui contenait les fruits rouges. Amélia tendit timidement la main et se saisit d'une framboise. Elle murmura un remerciement avant de manger le fruit. A peine, la baie eut-elle franchi ses lèvres qu'une explosion de saveurs envahit sa bouche. La fraicheur et l'acidité semblaient démultipliées. Aussi fugace que la taille du fruit, la sensation était inoubliable. La fillette savait que ce n'était pas une nourriture normale, car le repas qui leur avait été servi hier soir, certes excellent, n'avait pas provoqué une telle réaction chez elle. Soudain inquiète d'avoir mangé quelque chose d'interdit aux humains, la fillette blêmit. La divinité capta son inquiétude.

" Seules les pommes (4) te sont interdites."

La fillette hocha doucement la tête et regarda avec attention les corbeilles disposées sur l'herbe verte. Il ne lui sembla pas distinguer les fameuses pommes. La divinité avait repris son repas, piochant ça et là des fruits de toutes les couleurs. Amélia hésita un instant, avant de tendre la main sous le regard bienveillant de la jeune femme. Délaissant les fruits qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la fillette s'empara d'un abricot. D'un geste, elle fendit la peau douce et veloutée du fruit, révélant un noyau brun. Elle mordit avec délectation dans l'une des deux moitiés. Une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être se répandit aussitôt dans tout son corps. L'abricot était de loin son fruit préféré. La divinité s'était arrêtée de manger et observait avec intérêt la fillette. Amélia termina avec plaisir son abricot. Ses joues pâles s'étaient colorées, ce qui fit plaisir à la divinité. Ne lui restait de son fruit que le noyau. D'instinct, la fillette le gardait entre ses mains, refusant de le déposer sur l'herbe. Elle ne souhaitait pas souiller cet endroit avec des restes de nourritures. L'abricot était de taille normale, pourtant elle se sentait pleinement rassasiée. Sentant son estomac satisfait, la divinité fit disparaître les corbeilles de fruits et se leva avec grâce. A pas légers, elle se dirigea vers le bois. Amélia la regarda s'éloigner doucement, ne sachant que faire. La divinité se retourna alors et la fixa de ses yeux verts, comme pour l'inviter à la suivre. La fillette se releva prestement pour ne pas la perdre de vue. A mesure qu'Amélia s'enfonçait entre les troncs, elle s'aperçut que les arbres qu'elle avait d'abord prit pour des chênes, des frênes ou des ormes, étaient en réalité des arbres fruitiers. Ce n'était pas un bois mais bel et bien un verger. Partout des arbustes semblaient ployer sous le poids des fruits brillants qui garnissaient ses branches et les buissons foisonnaient de petites baies succulentes. La divinité entraîna Amélia dans un recoin vide. Sur le sol, une petite pelle attendait patiemment. La fillette regarda l'objet avec étonnement : il lui semblait inapproprié en ce lieu car c'était un outil humain. La jeune femme garda le silence mais sembla suivre le cheminement des pensées de l'enfant. Quel besoin pouvait en avoir la divinité ? Car si elle était capable de faire apparaître comme par enchantement de la nourriture, elle ne devait pas avoir besoin de creuser elle-même la terre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux mains de la divinité pour voir si ses ongles étaient noirs de terre. La jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin. Amélia rougit, consciente que la divinité semblait lire dans ses pensées. Sa main serra plus fort le noyau dont la pointe s'enfonça douloureusement dans sa paume. Soudain plus attentive, le sourire de la divinité s'effaça. La fillette ouvrit sa main et contempla le noyau. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la pelle et les arbres autour. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle s'agenouilla et se saisit de l'objet. La terre meuble céda facilement sous l'effet du métal. Lorsqu'elle jugea le trou suffisamment profond, Amélia déposa en douceur, presque comme à regret, le noyau au fond, puis elle couvrit de terre. Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour en ôter la terre, elle se releva. Elle chercha des yeux un récipient qui lui aurait permis d'arroser son noyau. N'en trouvant pas, elle leva un regard interrogateur vers la divinité. Un large sourire illumina son visage. Aussitôt la petite pelle se transforma en un adorable arrosoir doré. La fillette s'en empara aussitôt mais il était vide. Elle tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers la divinité. Elle hésitait à remplir son arrosoir dans l'eau du lac, persuadé qu'il était l'essence même de la jeune femme. Pour elle, s'était comme puiser dans son propre sang. La divinité lui sourit d'un drôle d'air et la fillette sentit l'arrosoir s'alourdir soudain entre ses mains. Le tenant avec précaution pour éviter de renverser le précieux liquide, Amélia versa doucement l'eau sur la petite motte de terre qui l'aspira instantanément. Aussitôt, le dôme se couvrit d'herbe et une tige verte s'éleva à quelques centimètres du sol. La fillette ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise tant la croissance de la plante fut rapide. Elle resta quelques instants à admirer ce petit miracle. Le vent se leva soudain, apportant des voix enfantines qui semblaient crier son nom. La divinité lui sourit tendrement.

" Tes compagnes te cherchent."

La fillette hocha la tête et suivit docilement la jeune femme. Cependant, au lieu de la raccompagner jusqu'à la crevasse, la divinité marcha droit sur les ronces. Reconnaissant leur maîtresse, les lianes épineuses se rétractèrent pour lui offrir un chemin sûr. Elles atteignirent bientôt l'autre côté, rejoignant le jardin du patio. Les voix de ses compagnes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Amélia se sentit légèrement inquiète à l'idée qu'elles aperçoivent la divinité. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

" N'oublie pas de revenir me voir, ton arbre aura besoin de soins réguliers ..."

Sa main diaphane s'envola jusqu'à la joue de la fillette, qui se sentit partir dans un sommeil léger. La mousse verte accueillit en douceur son petit corps endormi.

* * *

 _1 L'une des signification de Heimdall._

 _2 Groupe de divinités apparentés à Odin._

 _3 Traduction : Elfes Sombres_

 _4 Il s'agit des pommes de jouvence, aliment réservé aux ases._


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

" La voilà !"

Les visages inquiets de Genahaël et Vyrna furent la première chose qu'Amélia vit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sembla s'éveiller d'un songe agréable. L'enfant nain grogna.

" Nous t'avons cherchée partout !"

Le ton de reproche n'échappa pas à la fillette mais elle s'étonna de l'intérêt et de l'inquiétude de ses compagnes à son égard. Un bruit de sifflet retentit soudain.

" C'est le signal, dépêchons nous !"

Tirée sans ménagement de son lit de mousse, Amélia se leva prestement et emboîta le pas de ses compagnes qui se pressaient vers le salon. Elle regarda machinalement ses pieds, surprise de les voir habillés et chaussés. Une forme ronde, douce et ferme, sous ses doigts, se balançait doucement dans la poche de sa robe. En la touchant, Amélia reconnut instantanément la forme d'un abricot. Le souvenir du goût sucré du fruit lui revint de plein fouet. Elle se revit assise sur l'herbe en compagnie de la divinité.

La gouvernante les compta rapidement, levant les yeux au ciel devant certaines tenues extravagantes des midgardiennes. Ces dernières commençaient mal les épreuves. Valériane tenta d'infléchir son raisonnement : être coquette ne signifiait pas nécessairement être dépourvue de toute intelligence ou compétence. Et c'était la première chose dont la gouvernante allait s'assurer. Elle conduisit rapidement la quinzaine de fillettes dans une salle d'étude située non loin de leurs appartements. Cette petite sortie provoqua un certain remue-ménage parmi les humaines, sévèrement rappelées à l'ordre par Valériane, qui ne tolérait aucun désordre. Leur enthousiasme fut cependant rapidement douché lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle d'étude. Haute d'une dizaine de mètres, la pièce offrait un contraste frappant avec l'atmosphère douillette de leur habitation. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères de bois vernis, regorgeant d'ouvrages plus ou moins épais. Des tables réservées à l'étude s'étalaient en demi sphère face à un bureau surélevé par une estrade. De hautes fenêtres apportaient une douce luminosité à la pièce sans offrir une vue propice à la déconcentration et à la rêverie. Amélia s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, impressionnée par la majesté de la salle d'étude. Là encore, elle rencontra un champ de force. Elle observa la réaction de ses compagnes. Certaines humaines frissonnaient, incapables de cacher leur mécontentement face à ce phénomène. Les Elfes Lumineux et Vyrna y semblaient indifférents. Amélia en conclut donc que dans leurs royaumes, ce type de protection était monnaie courante. D'un geste sec, Valériane les enjoignit à s'asseoir tandis qu'elle rejoignait naturellement l'estrade. La fillette, toujours flanquée de ses deux compagnes, obéit docilement. A peine s'était-elles assises, qu'une pile de feuille apparut sur le bureau, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier.

" Notez vos noms, prénoms, rang et royaume d'origine."

Avec application, les fillettes grattèrent sur le papier les renseignements demandés. Cette tâche achevée, les feuilles s'envolèrent d'elles-même pour se poser sans bruit sur le bureau de la gouvernante.

" Nous commencerons par les mathématiques."

Aussitôt une ligne apparut sur la première feuille blanche du tas. Il s'agissait d'un problème de calcul simple qu'Amélia résolut rapidement. A peine eut-elle inscrit son résultat qu'une seconde ligne apparut, proposant cette fois-ci, un exercice de géométrie, lui aussi relativement aisé. Amélia enchaîna ainsi les problèmes durant une heure, la difficulté allait en croissant et la fillette n'était pas toujours sure de ses réponses. La feuille n'indiquait pas si l'exercice était correctement résolu, se contentant de proposer un nouveau défi lorsque le précédent était résolu. A la fin de temps imparti, les feuilles s'envolèrent vers le bureau de Valériane, malgré les protestations étouffées de certaines fillettes. Elles n'eurent guère le temps de souffler qu'elles enchaînaient avec une nouvelle matière. La journée s'étira ainsi de longues heures. Amélia n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle avait passé à gratter furieusement le papier avec sa plume. En revanche, elle n'avait pas rencontré de difficultés particulières, et c'est donc plutôt satisfaite et contente de son travail qu'elle entendit la gouvernante décréter la fin de la journée. Ravie, elle se leva prestement et tourna un regard interrogateur vers ses compagnes. Genahaël lui fit une légère grimace tandis Vyrna affichait un visage serein. Le reste de la soirée fut consacré à comparer leurs réponses et le niveau de difficulté des épreuves. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle fut bien à l'abri sous ses couvertures, cachée dans la pénombre de son alcôve, qu'Amélia se permit de sortir l'abricot de sa poche. Malgré la journée passée dans les plis du tissu, le fruit conservait la douceur et le velouté d'un aliment frais. Lorsqu'elle fendit le fruit, un parfum éclatant se répandit dans toute la pièce, tellement violent que la fillette crut un instant qu'il serait aisément capté par ses compagnes. Plongées dans un profond sommeil, l'enfant nain et l'Elfe Sombre ne réagirent pas. Amélia s'empressa de mordre dans le fruit, soupirant d'aise lorsqu'elle ressentit cette sensation de plénitude et de bien-être. Épuisée par cette journée riche en émotions, la fillette s'endormit rapidement, le noyau d'abricot serré dans sa petite main.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore noir. Comme la veille, Amélia s'habilla sans bruit, à l'affût des respirations tranquilles de ses compagnes. Elle traversa sans peine le salon et s'apprêtait à faire coulisser la porte qui menait au patio lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur attira son attention. Elle s'approcha à petits pas du réfectoire où elle découvrit une magnifique table richement garnie. Le pain encore tiède, laissait s'échapper des volutes de vapeur, des pots de confiture armés de cuillères attendaient sagement qu'on les vide et des carafes en cristal étaient remplies de jus aux couleurs exotiques. A la vue de toutes ces bonnes choses, l'estomac de la fillette réagit instantanément. Elle s'approcha doucement de la table et tendit sa main vers les victuailles. Mais dans sa tête, une petite voix la sermonna vertement. Était-ce un comportement digne d'une princesse de se gaver de nourriture alors qu'une petite plante faible réclamait d'urgence ses soins ? La fillette se sentit honteuse et rebroussa chemin à regrets. Mais des pâtisseries posées sur une table attirent étrangement son attention. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle attrapa une serviette et déposa délicatement trois petits gâteaux au miel, avant de refermer le tissu. Elle réalisa soudain que l'aurore ne tarderait plus à poindre, elle ne devait pas s'attarder davantage sous peine que son absence soit à nouveau remarquée par ses compagnes. Même si la divinité ne lui avait pas expressément interdit de parler de leur rencontre, la fillette ne se sentait pas le droit de l'évoquer. Elle se faufila donc rapidement vers l'extérieur, suivant le cheminement du ruisseau. Étonnamment, il lui semblait ne pas reconnaître le jardin, ne rencontrant aucun des obstacles qu'elle avait eut à franchir la veille. Même le chemin tortueux semblait plus droit. Amélia déboucha sur une petite clairière recouverte de mousse, sous laquelle le ruisseau avait disparu. La fillette était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas emprunté ce chemin la veille, mais le murmure de l'onde se fit plus fort. Guidée par ce doux bruit, elle traversa sans bruit la clairière. Cachée par les lichens, une petite statuette se dressait à l'extrémité opposée. Amélia s'agenouilla et entreprit de nettoyer la pierre des mousses qui l'enveloppaient. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître dans les traits gravés, le visage de la divinité : ses longs cheveux, sa couronne de fleurs et même l'immense corbeille qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. La fillette scruta le sol, à la recherche d'un passage, cherchant à capter le murmure du ruisseau. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas mais le bruit de l'onde la ramenait inlassablement à la statuette. Amélia finit par s'asseoir devant et l'observa avec attention. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont avait été sculpté l'objet, comme s'il manquait un élément. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que la corbeille était vide. S'agissait-il de faire une offrande ? Amélia sut ce qui l'avait poussé dans la cuisine. Outre la faim, elle avait inconsciemment souhaité offrir quelque chose en retour à la divinité. La main tremblante, elle déposa doucement la serviette qui contenait les gâteaux au miel dans la corbeille vide. Un éclair vert traversa les yeux de pierre de la statuette. La fillette sentit un basculement, comme si elle se retrouvait la tête à l'envers. Fermant les yeux sous le coup de cette manœuvre peu agréable, elle ne consentit à les rouvrir que lorsque la sensation ne fut apaisée. Elle reconnut avec soulagement le lac et le verger de la divinité. Cette dernière finissait tout juste d'apparaître de l'onde. Elle adressa un doux sourire à la fillette. Toujours intimidée par cette belle jeune femme, elle s'inclina respectueusement. Aussitôt le petit arrosoir doré se matérialisa à ses pieds. Pressée, Amélia s'en saisit et s'avança rapidement à travers le verger. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à retrouver son abricotier malgré l'étendue du jardin. La plante était toujours là et la fillette remarqua avec joie, qu'une feuille ornait désormais la tige verte. Elle arrosa soigneusement la motte d'herbe et guetta la réaction de l'arbuste. Comme la veille, la plante réagit aux soins qui lui avaient été portés. En réponse, elle gagna en taille et en circonférence. Émerveillée par cette croissance rapide, la fillette en aurait presque sauté de joie. Mais le regard de la divinité qu'elle sentait peser sur son dos l'en empêcha. En revanche, elle ne put retenir un large sourire, mélange de fierté et de plaisir. Comme la veille, la divinité lui proposa un petit déjeuner composé uniquement de fruits. Mise en confiance par la gentillesse et la bienveillance de la jeune femme, Amélia osa goûter des fruits inconnus. L'un en particulier lui sembla particulièrement tentant : un petit fruit rose orangé dont la peau était légèrement rugueuse. Elle s'en saisit et l'examina avec attention. Elle pouvait sentir les effluves envoutantes du fruit malgré sa coque. Cependant, elle ignorait comme le déguster. Embarrassée, elle hésita un instant à reposer le fruit, mais cela lui paraissait extrêmement grossier. Comme toujours, la divinité sembla sentir son trouble. D'un geste aérien et gracieux, elle attrapa le même fruit. La fillette suivait avec attention le mouvement des doigts sur la coque. Débarrassé de son enveloppe rose, le fruit se révélait d'un blanc presque laiteux, cachant en son sein un noyau d'un noir intense. Une fois encore, le goût transporta Amélia à travers le temps et l'espace, mais pas à la manière de l'abricot. Ces fruits étaient décidément étranges. La divinité avait cessé de manger, et voyant la fillette rassasiée, fit disparaître le déjeuner. Amélia se rendit soudain compte que les gâteaux qu'elle avait déposé en guise d'offrande devant la statuette, se trouvaient toujours dans sa poche. Avec précaution, elle sortit la serviette et la déposa sur l'herbe. Le regard de la divinité se fit intéressé.

" C'est pour vous, afin de vous remercier."

Même si elle avait murmuré ces paroles, la divinité les entendit parfaitement. De ses doigts fins et blancs, elle attrapa l'un des trois gâteaux. Sous l'effet du plaisir, ses joues rosirent et elle sembla soudain plus jeune, comme une enfant. A les voir ainsi installées dans l'herbe, on aurait pu croire deux sœurs partageant un moment de complicité. Le ciel se mit soudain à rougeoyer, signe qu'il était temps pour Amélia de quitter l'enclave du verger. La divinité la raccompagna à travers le buisson de ronces, comme la veille.

" N'oublie pas de revenir voir ton arbre, il se languit de ta présence."

La fillette se demanda bien comment un arbre pouvait éprouver de tels sentiments, mais elle se contenta d'adresser un signe d'au revoir et partit rapidement.

Ce rituel se répéta inlassablement durant tout le temps où Amélia résida dans l'aile réservée aux enfants de la neuvième lune. Cependant, la fillette voyait venir le moment où elle recevrait son affectation, comme se plaisait à le rappeler Valériane. Comment ferait-elle alors pour prendre soin de son arbre ? La divinité ne paraissait pas troublée par les questionnements de l'enfant et ne tenta pas de la rassurer ou de lui donner la solution à cet épineux problème. Et Amélia se refusait toujours à parler de la divinité à qui que ce soit. Son angoisse monta d'un cran, lorsque la gouvernante annonça subitement un matin que certaines fillettes allaient les quitter dès aujourd'hui. L'enfant nain, l'Elfe Sombre et Amélia se regardèrent avec inquiétude, elles s'étaient attachées les unes aux autres, formant une petite famille. Même si Amélia sentait qu'elles ne pourraient pas rester éternellement ensemble, il était trop tôt pour elle. Valériane finit par appeler six midgardiennes sur les huit que comptait le groupe, ainsi qu'un Elfe Lumineux.

" Les épreuves s'arrêtent là pour vous. Vous allez être conduites au Palais des Courtisanes, où vous débuterez votre apprentissage."

Cette annonce provoqua les sourires moqueurs des Elfes Lumineux à l'encontre des humaines mais aussi de celle des leurs qui avait été appelée. Laissant leurs affaires derrières elles, les sept fillettes partirent aussitôt vers leur nouvelle vie.

Le Palais des Courtisanes jouxtait immédiatement le Palais Divin. L'égalant presque par le faste et la beauté des lieux, les heureuses élues se félicitèrent d'avoir été choisies pour vivre dans un tel palais. Mais sous le luxe et l'opulence se cache une vérité bien moins radieuse, car le Palais des Courtisanes n'était rien de moins qu'une cage dorée. Leur sort n'avait rien d'enviable, car à présent elles n'étaient plus maîtresses de leur destinée. Mais choyées, dorlotées et traitées comme des reines, la plupart des femmes ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Élevées dans un but bien précis, elles n'imaginaient pas une autre vie. Les plus chanceuses étaient mariées à des nobles, dans le but d'établir des alliances politiques, au sein d'Asgard ou des Neuf Royaumes. D'autres étaient condamnées à servir au harem, papillons affolés et affolants qui se brûlaient les ailes lors des fameux banquets divins.

Bien sûr les fillettes ignoraient absolument tout de ce qui attendait véritablement leurs compagnes, mais elles savaient, et en particulier les Elfes Lumineux, que leur statut serait inévitablement inférieur au leur.

Les épreuves reprirent de plus belle et les tests collectifs se muèrent en des entretiens individuels. C'était toujours la gouvernante qui officiait, les fillettes n'avaient jusqu'alors rencontré aucun autre adulte. La salle d'étude semblait dotée de capacités particulières, lui permettant de s'adapter aux besoins des épreuves. Un matin, Amélia eut la surprise de découvrir que les étagères avaient cédé la place à un magnifique ciel étoilé. La fillette se revit un instant face à l'immensité du cosmos sous le dôme du Bifröst. Ce jour là, l'épreuve portait sur l'astronomie. Sans repères temporels, Amélia n'aurait su dire combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son entrée dans la salle. Mais lorsqu'elle en ressortit, le soleil amorçait déjà sa descente vers l'horizon. Ses compagnes ne la questionnèrent pas sur son épreuve : elles avaient compris qu'un sort agissait sur leur esprit, leur faisant oublier les questions qui leur avaient été posées. Si certaines fillettes semblaient souffrir du rythme soutenu qui leur été imposé, Amélia s'en trouvait presque heureuse. Sa curiosité naturelle et son don pour les études étaient à coup sûr, de véritables atouts dans cette situation. Au fil des jours, leur groupe devint de plus en plus réduit, les fillettes échouant à certaines épreuves, étaient immédiatement affectées. Un matin, ce fut le tour de Genahaël. L'enfant nain ne parut pas plus surpris que cela. Les épreuves abordaient le thème de la magie, domaine où les nains n'étaient doté d'aucun pouvoir.

" Vous serez affectée à l'Atelier Royal."

Il était universellement connu que les nains étaient de formidables artisans, n'étaient-ce pas eux qui avaient forgé le puissant marteau de Thor, Mjöllnir ? La joie se lisait sur le visage de Genahaël. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait là d'un grand honneur pour l'enfant nain. Elle adressa un rapide signe de la main à ses deux compagnes avant de disparaître. Le cœur d'Amélia se serra, mais ses yeux restèrent secs. L'inquiétude se fit grandissante pour la fillette. Bien qu'initiée à la magie par Maîtresse Page, Amélia était totalement ignorante de certaines formes, et notamment celle des Elfes en général. Vyrna avait bien tenté de lui expliquer comment créer des champs de force, sans résultat. Elles en vinrent à conclure qu'elle ne possédait pas le don nécessaire à cette forme de magie. La dernière humaine avait quitté le groupe la veille, et Amélia se retrouvait désormais seule avec deux Elfes Lumineux et l'Elfe Sombre. Elle sentait bien que le temps des épreuves était révolu pour elle et elle se préparait mentalement de son mieux à quitter le groupe pour sa nouvelle affectation. Son seul moment de répit, elle le passait dans le verger de la divinité. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de jours, elle était sur Asgard. Le temps semblait s'écouler différemment ici, s'étirant plus lentement. Son abricotier semblait pousser à une vitesse folle, mais la fillette soupçonnait que c'était la magie de la divinité qui était à l'œuvre, et non pas l'eau dont elle l'aspergeait quotidiennement et presque religieusement chaque matin. L'arbre la dépassait maintenant largement. La frêle tige verte s'était muée en un tronc solide d'où s'épanouissaient des branches vigoureuses couvertes de feuilles. Amélia avait même eut la surprise de découvrir une petite coque verte, soigneusement cachée dans la verdure. La fillette espérait seulement qu'elle aurait le temps de voir le fruit mûrir et de le cueillir elle-même.

Le lendemain, la gouvernante Valériane annonça que les épreuves secondaires s'arrêtaient là. Amélia se figea, prête à être renvoyée du groupe. Mais il n'en fut rien à sa grande surprise.

" Vous voici à l'aube de l'ultime épreuve."

Un silence religieux accompagna cette déclaration.

" Demain, vous serez admise devant le Conseil du Destin."

Bien malgré elle, Amélia se sentit frissonner. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Vyrna, qui semblait ne pas pas mener plus large qu'elle. S'ensuivirent des recommandations diverses et variées sur la tenue à adopter lors de ce fameux conseil, tant sur le plan vestimentaire que de l'attitude. La gouvernante semblait à la fois excitée et inquiète, car c'était aussi son avenir qui se jouait à travers ces fillettes. Les deux Elfes Lumineux ne parurent pas vraiment affectés par cette annonce. Ignorant royalement Amélia et Vyrna, elles s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre jusqu'au soir. Amélia aurait aimé retourner dans le jardin, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser l'Elfe Sombre seule. Cette dernière semblait perpétuellement sur ses gardes, craignant un mauvais coup de la part de ses presque semblables. Même si leur nombre avait considérablement diminué, leurs menaces flottaient toujours dans l'air, de même que le champ de force que Vyrna avait préféré maintenir. Plus inquiète du sort de son abricotier que du sien, Amélia décida de ne pas attendre le matin. Attendant que sa compagne soit profondément endormie, elle se glissa sans bruit dans le jardin. Elle ignorait cependant si elle pourrait avoir accès au verger à cette heure de la nuit. La lune dispensait suffisamment de lumière pour qu'elle puisse cheminer sans difficultés. Le jardin prenait une dimension apaisante et magique. La clairière s'offrit bientôt à ses yeux. Dans la pénombre, la mousse verte avait des reflets phosphorescent, de petites boules de lumière s'échappaient des creux rocheux, donnant au cercle, un aspect magique. Même la statut de la divinité semblait luire doucement. La fillette s'agenouilla et déposa un morceau de gâteau aux amandes. Elle avait remarqué l'attirance de la divinité pour le sucré. Malgré sa crainte, elle sentit aussitôt le basculement familier. A la lumière de l'astre lunaire, le lac prenait une teinte d'encre, qui le rendait presque inquiétant. La fillette attendit sagement que la surface calme se ride pour laisser apparaître la jeune femme. En vain. Délaissant le lac, Amélia s'enfonça dans le verger. Une légère brise faisait s'agiter les feuilles, distillant un doux murmure. Cette mélopée se teinta rapidement de mots puis de phrases, provoquant la stupeur de l'enfant : le verger lui sembla soudain vivant. Elle se faufila sans bruit sous les branches. Son abricotier était lui aussi animé par le vent, murmurant de douces paroles. La fillette se réfugia à son pied, les épaules caressées par les branches les plus basses. Le murmure se fit plus intense et Amélia tendit l'oreille pour en capter les sonorités. L'arbre lui chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes, la rassurant sur son avenir prochain. Il semblait ressentir les sentiments et les émotions contradictoires de l'enfant, ces interrogations qui agitaient son cœur et que la divinité n'avait jamais cherché à calmer. Lentement, le murmure s'éteignit et le vent cessa de souffler. Les feuilles et les branches redevinrent immobiles. Épuisée, la fillette s'endormit au pied de son arbre. L'abricot, mûr à point, se détacha de l'arbre et vint se poser en douceur sur la main entrouverte de l'enfant.

Une puissante odeur de sous-bois réveilla Amélia. La fillette se redressa, les yeux plein de sommeil. Elle se trouvait dans la petite clairière tapissée de mousse. Le souvenir de sa nuit passée lui revint soudain en mémoire. L'abricot qu'elle tenait dans sa main, roula sur le lichen. Elle le reconnut instantanément : c'était le fruit de son arbre. Le cycle s'était achevé. Joyeuse, la fillette se releva rapidement, désireuse de montrer son trésor à la divinité. Mais là où aurait du se trouver la statuette, ne subsistait qu'un cercle de terre noir, dépourvu de mousse. L'accès au verger avait disparu. La fillette aurait voulu retrouver le mur de ronces et le passage de la crevasse, mais déjà l'astre flamboyant habillait le ciel de volutes orangées. L'enfant jeta un dernier regard à la clairière, persuadée qu'elle ne reverrait plus cet endroit, pas plus que le verger ou la divinité. De l'autre côté du jardin, sa nouvelle vie l'attendait.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Vyrna ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa chemise de nuit tâchée de vert ni sur les brindilles prises dans ses cheveux. Elle reporta son attention sur les robes qui leur avait été fourni en vue de leur passage devant le Conseil du Destin. Amélia jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé vers son lit où le même dilemme l'attendait. Fidèle à son habitude, elle s'empara de la robe la plus sombre et la moins chargée en fioritures. Elle avait encore en tête, l'image d'elle dans sa robe de taffetas rose. Vyrna fut plus rapide qu'elle à se préparer. Il faut rappeler que le crâne rasé de l'Elfe Sombre lui évitait bien des ennuis capillaires. Prodigieusement agacée par ses mèches rebelles, Amélia envisagea un instant cette solution radicale. Heureusement, les doigts fins et agiles de Vyrna firent des merveilles. La seule fantaisie que la fillette s'autorisa, fut son diadème. L'or gris brillait doucement, créant un contraste saisissant avec ses cheveux de jais. Une pierre d'un bleu profond aux reflets violets venait se placer au centre de son front, soulignant la noblesse de son visage. Elles n'eurent cependant pas le temps de peaufiner leurs toilettes, un sifflement strident les ramena à des réalités plus terre à terre. Amélia ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les Elfes Lumineux. Minces et élancées, les deux fillettes semblaient flotter plutôt que marcher. Leurs tuniques vaporeuses et leurs cheveux blonds en faisaient des êtres beaux et étrangement attirants. Vyrna pressa le bras de sa compagne.

" Ne te laisse pas abuser, elles ont jeté un sort qui les embellit."

Valériane non plus ne fut pas dupe du sortilège des Elfes Lumineux et leur jeta un regard critique. Les tenues des deux autres fillettes furent aussi passées au peigne fin. Vyrna avait choisi de revêtir un habit de cérémonie traditionnel de Svartalfheim, sorte de longue robe d'un rouge profond, brodée de fils d'or, tandis qu'Amélia portait une robe simple, couleur bleu nuit.

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, les quatre fillettes sortirent du Palais des Invités. La cité était aussi splendide que dans les lointains souvenirs d'Amélia. La route semblait en fusion, tant les rayons du soleil dardaient sur ses pavés dorés. Elle s'engagèrent presque aussitôt sur l'immense escalier qui menait au Palais Divin. La fillette se retourna à plusieurs reprises afin d'admirer la vue sur la mer irisée et sur le pont arc-en-ciel. Depuis le dôme, Heimdall fixait de ses yeux jaunes, l'ascension de la jeune humaine. Son cœur était partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires, la joie de voir l'enfant se présenter devant le Conseil du Destin mais aussi le danger qu'elle représentait pour le royaume. Mais Odin en avait décidé ainsi. En ne s'opposant pas à son entrée à Asgard, le Père de Toute Chose avait déjà scellé son destin. Restait à savoir ce qu'il lui réservait.

Pour tout néophyte, le Palais d'Asgard était un véritable labyrinthe. L'enchevêtrement de salles et de couloirs était si complexe que même après plusieurs années, la gouvernante ne s'y sentait toujours pas à l'aise. Amélia ne prêta aucune attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait. Ses yeux étaient invariablement attirés par la beauté des pièces qu'elle traversait, admirant peintures, sculptures et fresques. Elle reconnut quelques fragments de l'histoire des Neuf Royaumes, admirablement mieux illustrés que dans son vieux livre midgardien. Elle aurait voulu s'attarder davantage mais déjà Valériane les houspillait pour qu'elles avancent plus vite. La gouvernante semblait bien plus anxieuse que les fillettes. Son visage se détendit visiblement lorsqu'elle aperçut la porte dorée de la salle du Conseil du Destin. Amélia identifia la rune qui ornait l'un des battants, un œil emprisonné dans un triangle. Cinq chaises étaient disposées le long du mur à l'attention des visiteuses. Leur attente fut de courte durée : la porte s'entrouvrit presque aussitôt. Valériane désigna l'un des deux Elfes Lumineux. La fillette jeta un regard à sa compagne. Tout sa belle assurance s'était envolée, laissant apparaître un visage apeuré. C'est tremblante qu'elle se glissa dans l'ouverture. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd. Amélia n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était assise. Le long couloir qui menait à la salle du Conseil du Destin, n'était percé d'aucune fenêtre et la luminosité, constante. Aucun bruit ne filtrait de la pièce adjacente. Les fillettes se tenaient coites, impressionnées par la majesté de leur environnement. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, les trois enfants guettèrent avec intérêt le retour de leur compagne. Valériane désigna aussitôt la seconde Elfe Lumineuse. L'incompréhension passa fugacement sur son visage avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce d'un pas plus déterminé que sa compagne dans l'ouverture. Amélia et Vyrna se regardèrent d'un air entendu. C'étaient les derniers instants qu'elles passaient ensemble. Jamais elles ne retourneraient dans l'aile réservée aux enfants de la Neuvième Lune. Amélia ne reverrai jamais le verger et sa divinité protectrice. Mais elle fut cependant réconfortée de sentir dans sa poche, le fruit de son arbre. N'ayant pu se résoudre à le manger, elle l'avait emmené avec elle. Et bien lui en avait pris. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il sembla aux fillettes que l'entretien avait duré moins longtemps pour le second Elfe Lumineux, que pour le premier. La gouvernante désigna Amélia. La fillette jeta un regard angoissé à sa compagne. Vyrna tendit instinctivement ses mains vers l'humaine qui les lui serra à lui couper le sang. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois et Amélia franchit le seuil qui la séparait du Conseil du Destin.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur elle, la fillette mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante après l'étincelant couloir. Des coupes dorées habitées par de petites flammes étaient disposées à raz du sol, permettant de distinguer de larges dalles noires. Amélia s'avança avec précaution vers la lumière qu'elle distinguait au bout du tunnel. Elle finit par déboucher sur une immense pièce. Les murs étaient semblables aux dalles du sol : sombres et humides. Aucune lumière naturelle ne venait éclairer le lieu. D'immenses coupelles dorées dans lesquelles brûlaient des feux sans bois, composaient l'unique clarté de la pièce, laissant plusieurs recoins dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Amélia avait l'impression d'être au plus profond d'une grotte, alors qu'un instant plus tôt, elle baignait dans une lumière douce et chaude. Elle était placée au centre d'un vaste amphithéâtre dont les marches étaient plus hautes que sa propre taille. Le Conseil du Destin était exclusivement composé de femmes. Siégeant sur les plus hautes marches, elles surplombaient la salle, donnant une impression de puissance et de maîtrise. Confortablement installée sur un trône d'or et de pierreries au milieu de ses compagnes, une femme aux formes épanouies semblait présider cette assemblée. Sa robe se faisait tantôt ombre tantôt lumière, sous les courants d'air qui faisaient vaciller les flammes. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient ornées de nombreux bracelets d'or, tandis que son cou ployait sous le poids des chaînes dorées et sur sa chevelure blonde était posée une couronne d'or. La déesse Frigg, reine des Ases et épouse d'Odin, posa son regard sur la fillette, à la fois maternel et scrutateur. A sa gauche, trois femmes de haute stature étaient assises sur des tabourets bas. Malgré ces sièges, elles étaient presque aussi grandes que la déesse. Cependant, leur peau bleue et leurs yeux rouges n'avaient rien d'humain. Les Normes, géantes Jöttuns, Urd, Verdandi et Skuld regardèrent l'enfant avec dureté. Quant aux trois autres femmes, assises à la droite de Frigg, leurs longues robes noires bordées de fils d'or, d'argent et de rouge, et leur collier de jaspe noir indiquaient leur appartenance à la confrérie des Völva.

La déesse prit la parole. Sa voix grave et mélodieuse se répercuta sur les parois rocheuses.

" Princesse Amélia de Midgard."

La fillette s'inclina avec autant de grâce qu'il lui en était possible à cet instant précis.

" Nous sommes ici pour tenter de démêler les fils du destin et savoir quel est ton avenir en ce monde."

Les Normes prirent ensuite la parole. Urd s'exprima en premier.

" Je connais ton passé, enfant de la Neuvième Lune."

Verdandi se leva.

" Je connais ton présent, princesse de Midgard."

Skurd termina.

" Et nous connaîtrons bientôt ton futur."

Un étrange bâtonnet apparut entre ses longs doigts bleus.

" Prends le et tisse ton Destin !"

Aussitôt le morceau de bois s'envola des mains de Skurd et se tint en lévitation devant la fillette qui s'en saisit rapidement. Une coupe s'alluma soudain dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, illuminant un rouet et une corbeille remplie de lin. La fillette se sentit désemparée, jamais elle n'avait filé de sa vie. Mais le regard dur et froid de la troisième Norme la décida. S'asseyant sur le tabouret bas, elle plaça le bâtonnet sculpté à l'emplacement de la quenouille. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne distingua, les reliefs sur le bois, l'écriture runique de sa vie. Sous le regard attentif mais patient des sept femmes, Amélia s'empara des filaments de lins. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, l'activité était plutôt simple et même plaisante. Le bois du bâtonnet fut bientôt recouvert par le fil blanc du lin.

" Assez !"

Le rugissement de Skurd fit trembler les murs de la caverne. Le bâtonnet s'envola jusqu'à ses mains. De la même manière que le rouet, un métier à tisser apparut mystérieusement à côté des trois Normes. Urd déroula le fil de la quenouille qu'avait confectionné l'enfant, Verdandi le fit passer dans la machine tandis que Skuld actionnait les manivelles de bois. Peu à peu, sous les doigts des Normes, un tissu blanc apparut. Lorsque le fil de la quenouille fut épuisé, Skuld s'empara de larges ciseaux et coupa le tissu. Les trois Normes se penchèrent aussitôt sur le destin de la fillette, commentant à voix basse, les motifs nés du métier à tisser. La déesse Frigg ne s'était pas départie de son sourire. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur ce lieu. Il semblait à Amélia qu'elle aurait pu rester ainsi sur son trône des années entières. Les trois Normes finirent par reprendre place sur leurs sièges. Frigg tourna alors ses beaux yeux vers les géantes Jöttuns.

" Le destin de la fillette n'est pas clair. Le bien et le mal y sont également présents."

Le visage de la déesse n'exprima aucune émotion. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'examiner la tapisserie. Douée de prescience, ses rêves, qu'elle ne partageait avec personne, étaient ses meilleurs conseillers.

" Récites-nous la prophétie qui te concerne mon enfant."

Amélia déglutit avec peine. Elle ignorait qu'elle était le sujet d'une prophétie. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, imaginant déjà le sort terrible qui serait le sien lorsqu'elle avouerait son ignorance. L'une des trois Völva leva alors la main et une petite fiole lévita jusqu'à elle, de la même manière que le bâtonnet.

" Bois mon enfant."

L'ordre de la déesse était sans appel. Même si sa voix était dénuée de menaces, Amélia sut qu'elle allait le suivre, tout comme elle avait suivi le murmure du ruisseau jusqu'au verger sacré. Le liquide contenu dans la fiole prenait des reflets ambrés à la lumière des flammes. La fillette ouvrit le bouchon avec précaution et avala le contenu, à peine une gorgée. Soudain, la salle du Conseil du Destin disparut. Amélia se sentit aspirée, comme lors de son voyage par le Bifröst. Elle ferma les yeux, le temps que la sensation s'apaise. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans une forêt ancienne dont les arbres semblaient toucher le ciel. Attirée par un bruit d'eau, la fillette s'engagea entre les troncs, se laissant guider par les gouttes ruisselant sur la terre. Elle se retrouva bientôt face à un arbre gigantesque, dont la cime se perdait dans les nuages et dont les racines courraient sur plusieurs mètres alentour. La circonférence de son tronc était telle, qu'Amélia aurait mis une journée et une nuit à en faire le tour. A son pied, trois jolies jeunes femmes s'affairaient. Le bruit d'eau qui avait guidé la fillette jusqu'à là, provenait d'un puits. L'une d'entre elle était occupé à arroser l'arbre avec l'eau qu'elle puisait, la deuxième à graver l'écorce de l'arbre et la dernière à filer. Amélia s'approcha doucement d'elles, n'osant interrompre leur travail. Sous leur apparence humaine, la fillette n'avait pas reconnu Urd, Verdandi et Skuld, gardiennes d'Yggdrasil, l'Arbre Monde.

" Sois la bienvenue mon enfant."

Les trois femmes s'étaient exprimées d'une seule voix. La fillette s'inclina.

" Que souhaites-tu savoir mon enfant ?"

La triple voix résonnait étrangement aux oreilles d'Amélia. Comme dans un songe, elle s'entendit répondre.

" Je veux entendre la prophétie me concernant."

Verdandi se leva, faisant tomber de petits copeaux de bois des plis de sa robe. Elle tendit sa main vers l'enfant, qui la saisit. Ensemble, elles longèrent patiemment le tronc de l'Arbre Monde à la recherche du destin d'Amélia. La main de la jeune femme caressait avec douceur l'écorce entaillée de runes, comme si elle lisait avec le bout de ses doigts. Elle s'arrêta soudain. La fillette reconnut instantanément la rune représentant la Neuvième Lune. Puis d'une voix lente et grave, Verdandi, à l'unisson de ses sœurs, récita la prophétie.

 _Enfant né de la Neuvième Lune,_

 _Représentante des Neuf Royaumes_

 _En son seing, brûle le pouvoir de la Völva ;_

 _Femme de la Déchéance et du Renouveau,_

 _Elle est celle qui mettra fin au Chaos._

Aussitôt Amélia se sentit aspirée. La forêt disparut, laissant de nouveau place à l'amphithéâtre où se jouait sa destinée. Les sept femmes n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, comme si le voyage de la fillette n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Immobiles et attentives, elles attendaient la prophétie. Légèrement étourdie, Amélia mit quelques instants à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Son voyage lui avait parut si réel ! Mais devant l'assemblée majestueuse de ces femmes, elle reprit vite sa contenance, et de sa voix fluette, récita les cinq strophes gravées dans son esprit. Elle s'était attendue à ce que cette révélation provoque un coup de tonnerre, mais il n'en fut rien. La déesse Frigg garda son énigmatique sourire, les trois Normes reprirent leur discussion à voix basse et les Völva n'ouvrirent pas la bouche. Il semblait à la fillette qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis son entrée dans la salle. Les murmures des Normes s'apaisèrent enfin et Skurd reprit la parole.

" La prophétie est confuse, tout comme la tapisserie."

La fillette pouvait ressentir la frustration et la colère de la Norme face à son incapacité à déchiffrer son avenir.

" Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller la prudence, ma Reine."

Le cœur d'Amélia se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Le verdict était imminent, pourtant la déesse ne se départissait pas de son doux sourire.

" Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Sur la gauche, une coupe s'alluma brusquement, éclairant une petite porte de bois. Amélia ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Elle s'était attendue à une sentence claire et directe mais elle devrait se contenter de ces quelques mots sibyllins. Elle s'inclina une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte désignée. La main tremblante, elle attrapa la poignée. Des gardes armés attendaient-ils derrière afin de la jeter dans le plus profond des cachots ? Serait-elle renvoyée purement et simplement sur Midgard ? Inspirant un grand coup, elle appuya fermement sur la poignée. Éblouie par la lumière, elle ferma les yeux.

Les paupières papillonnantes, la fillette mit quelques instants à s'habituer à la vive clarté qui succédait à la pénombre de la grotte. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce dotée d'une large fenêtre, dont la vue plongeait sur les falaises et la forêt qui environnaient la cité. La fillette resta de longues minutes le nez collé au carreau. La vue était aussi belle que celle qu'elle avait admiré en montant les marches du Palais Divin. Les nuances de vert agitées par la brise légère, créait un camaïeu vivant. Une petite table et un fauteuil constituait l'unique mobilier de la pièce. La porte de bois avait disparu comme par enchantement dès que la fillette en avait passé le seuil. Fort heureusement, la pièce n'était pas sans issue, mais Amélia ne tenta pas de sortir, préférant attendre que l'on vienne la chercher. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, pouvant ainsi profiter de la vue sur la forêt environnante. Il lui sembla que la lumière baissait doucement, signe que la fin de la journée approchait. Décidément, le temps semblait vraiment s'écouler différemment dans le royaume d'Asgard. La fillette n'aurait su dire quelle sensation la faisait le plus souffrir, la faim ou la fatigue. Elle réprima un bâillement tout en frottant son estomac douloureux. Elle sentit l'abricot dans sa poche. Aussitôt, le souvenir du goût du fruit lui revint en mémoire. Le sortant de sa poche, la fillette se résigna à le manger. Apaisée par le bien-être qu'elle ressentit, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, la tête posée entre ses bras sur la petite table. Dans son sommeil, il lui sembla entendre des voix. Elles parlaient d'un ton de reproche. Puis, il lui sembla qu'on la soulevait. Mais le roulis des pas finit par l'emporter vers le néant.

La nuit était tombée lorsque le Conseil du Destin s'acheva. Les trois Völva marchaient dans les couloirs du Palais Divin. Les deux plus âgées devant, chuchotaient des paroles inaudibles. La troisième, plus jeune, portait entre ses bras, une fillette profondément endormie. Elles mirent un certain temps à atteindre la passerelle qui reliait directement le Palais Divin au sanctuaire des Völva. Creusé au sein même de la roche, il était à la fois dans la cité et en dehors. Les trois femmes n'accordèrent aucun regard au précipice que l'on devinait vertigineux dans la pénombre. Un vent frais s'était levé, faisant voltiger leurs longues robes noires. Elles hâtèrent le pas. Un gigantesque portail doré, orné de nombreux symboles runiques barrait le passage. Un geste de la main, la Völva la plus âgée, provoqua l'ouverture du ventail. Elles s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans l'entrebâillement. Derrière la porte, un groupe de femmes guettait anxieusement leur retour. Vêtues de robes dorées, argentées et rouges et cousues de fils de ces trois même couleurs, elles se précipitèrent vers leurs aînées. D'une voix lasse, la doyenne prononça les paroles rituelles, auxquelles répondirent les murmures des femmes assemblées.

" Mes sœurs, la déesse Frigg dans son extrême clairvoyance, nous a aujourd'hui confié le destin d'un enfant de la Neuvième Lune."

Des chuchotements commentèrent immédiatement cette nouvelle. Curieuses les femmes se dressèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour voir la nouvelle venue. Les deux femmes en noir s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître leur compagne, l'enfant dans les bras. Profondément endormie, la fillette ne se rendit compte de rien.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Odin arracha l'enfant des bras morts de son père. Son œil unique fixait le cadavre d'un air las. Il avait vaincu les géants des glaces dont le roi gisait à présent à ses pieds. Midgard était sauvé. Son esprit repassa mécaniquement les différentes batailles qu'il avait mené jusqu'à sa victoire. Les pleurs de l'enfant le ramenèrent à la réalité. Le vent glacial faisait tourbillonner la neige, recouvrant les pierres noires de la forteresse. Peu à peu les Ases survivants se rassemblèrent autour de leur roi, certains, blessés, soutenus par leurs camarades épargnés. La victoire acquise, ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : leur retour sur Asgard. Longue avait été la bataille, et tous se languissaient de leur belle cité dorée, véritable paradis en comparaison de l'enfer glacé de Jötunheim. Odin posa son œil bleu sur l'enfant. Le nouveau-né vagissait, faisant écho aux bourrasques de vent. Il lui fallait prendre une décision mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à sacrifier l'enfant. Le souvenir de Thor lui traversa l'esprit. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Asgard, son fils n'était guère plus âgé que ce nourrisson. L'image de Frigg brûlante de jalousie devant ce bébé blond et joufflu lui serra le cœur. Elle ne lui avait pas encore donné d'enfant et elle souffrait de cette rivalité secrète avec Jörd, la mère de Thor, sa première épouse. En un instant sa décision fut prise. Bien calé dans le creux de son bras, il couvrit l'enfant de sa cape rouge. Mais ce n'était pas pour le protéger du froid, mais pour le soustraire aux regards qu'il saurait désapprobateurs de ses compagnons. Il s'éloigna des ruines et de sa voix puissante, il héla Heimdall.

Frigg, assise sur l'Hlidskjálf1 se languissait du retour de son époux. Elle regarda avec une lueur d'espoir, deux corbeaux entrer dans la salle du trône. Hugin et Munin se perchèrent aussitôt sur le dossier du siège et racontèrent à la déesse ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis l'aube. C'est ainsi que Frigg apprit avant tout autre, la victoire de son époux et son retour imminent sur Asgard. Elle fit sonner les hérauts et se précipita pour accueillir elle-même le Père de Toutes Choses. Alors qu'elle atteignait le dôme du Bifröst, Heimdall répondant à l'appel d'Odin, activa le portail. Bientôt l'armée victorieuse apparut, avec à sa tête le roi d'Asgard. Frigg le regarda descendre les quelques marches qui le séparait d'elle. Soudain, elle ferma les yeux, en proie à une vision. Ce flash ne dura qu'une seconde, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle darda son regard sur le roi. Une sensation étrange l'envahit, prescience d'un danger. Heimdall semblait ressentir la même chose qu'elle, car il pointa son épée sur le roi. Ce geste, signe de haute trahison, déclencha une vague de cliquetis. Tous les Ases qui accompagnaient Odin, dégainèrent à l'unisson, leurs armes tranchantes. Le roi leva la main en signe d'apaisement. Il regarda sa femme avec amour.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

D'un geste délicat, le roi ouvrit sa cape révélant, l'enfant Jöttun. La sensation de danger qui avait envahi Frigg se rétracta, submergée par une vague d'amour, inspirée par le bébé. Instinctivement, la déesse tendit les bras pour qu'Odin y dépose l'enfant. Aussitôt, ses pleurs et ses cris s'apaisèrent. Il regarda d'un air étonné, le visage féminin qui se penchait avec bienveillance sur lui. Frigg approcha le front de l'enfant de ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser.

« Loki, tu es désormais mon bien le plus précieux. »

Odin ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou de plaindre d'avoir rapporté cet enfant à son épouse. A chacun de ses retours de voyage ou de guerre, il était le centre de toutes les attentions de Frigg, et bénéficiait de toutes ses faveurs. Mais depuis que la déesse était devenue mère, son monde tournait uniquement autour de l'enfant Jöttun. Une véritable tornade maternelle, voici ce qu'était devenue Frigg, et Odin s'en lamentait. Mais par ce don, il était aussi devenu le père adoptif de ce bébé, qui bénéficiait désormais de l'amour et de la protection d'une famille. Bien que Frigg ne porte pas dans son cœur Jörd et son fils Thor, elle accepta que les deux garçons soient élevés ensemble comme des frères, bien qu'ils ne soient pas liés par le sang. Ils étaient les princes d'Asgard, fils du puissant Odin. Mais malgré cette filiation, Frigg eut beaucoup de difficultés à faire admettre Loki au sein du Palais Divin, Valaskjalf. Il faut avouer que son apparence de Jöttun provoquait bien malgré lui, l'effroi des asgardiens, eut égard aux nombreuses guerres qui les avaient opposé aux géants des glaces. Frigg le garda donc dans son propre palais, Fensalir, durant les trois premières années de sa vie. Soustrait aux regards extérieurs, l'enfant s'épanouit au contact de sa mère bien-aimée et de ses douze servantes (2), et plus particulièrement de Hlin La Protectrice. Tenant à le préserver Loki des préjugés liés à sa race, Frigg avait ordonné d'enlever tous les miroirs du palais, ne conservant qu'un petit miroir à main. Enfermé dans son coffret à bijou, dont seule Fulla, sa servante favorite, avait la clé, il était réservé à son usage personnel. Mais Loki se révéla bientôt être un enfant malicieux et espiègle. Ayant vu sa mère se servir de cet objet et s'étant vu catégoriquement refusé son usage, le garçonnet se mit en tête de le voler. Ce devait être un bien précieux, un puissant objet, pour que sa mère, qui cédait à tous ses caprices, se refuse à le lui donner. Patient, il guetta le moment opportun pour subtiliser la clé du coffret. Fulla ne s'en séparait jamais, car le coffret contenait, outre le miroir, les bijoux et les objets magiques de Frigg. Cette dernière plaçait toute sa confiance en sa servante, et elle bénéficiait du statut privilégiée de « préférée de la déesse ». Les rares fois, où Fulla se séparait de la clé, était lorsqu'elle partait se baigner aux sources chaudes qui jaillissaient des sous-sols de Fensalir. Mais à la différence des humains, les Dieux et leurs familiers n'éprouvaient pas le besoin ni la nécessité de se laver tous les jours. Leur essence divine leur épargnait les vicissitudes humaines, et il pouvait s'écouler plusieurs mois entre deux toilettes. N'étant âgé que de deux ans, le garçonnet n'eut pas la patience d'attendre la bonne volonté de Fulla. Subtilisant un pot de miel, il entreprit d'enduire les cheveux de la servante du liquide odorant mais terriblement collant durant son sommeil. A son réveil, ses boucles étaient tellement poisseuses que même la magie ne parvint pas à les nettoyer totalement. En désespoir de cause, Fulla descendit un à un les degrés qui la séparait des sources chaudes. Ayant échappé à la surveillance active de Hlin, Loki la suivit à pas de loup. Son agilité et sa petite taille, lui permirent de ne pas se faire remarquer. Caché derrière un rocher, il regarda la servante se dévêtir, posant la chaîne en or sur le dessus de ses vêtements. L'enfant attendit qu'elle se soit légèrement éloignée pour se saisir discrètement de la clé. Le précieux sésame serré entre ses doigts fins, il grimpa rapidement les marches, craignant que son forfait ne fut découvert. Il se faufila dans les couloirs du palais, évitant les servantes et plus particulièrement Hlin qui lui aurait inévitablement posé des questions. Heureusement pour lui, les appartements de sa mère étaient vides. A cette heure, Frigg devait être occupée à filer les nuages (3). L'enfant repéra aussitôt le coffret de la déesse, posé comme à son habitude, sur sa coiffeuse. Il se hissa tant bien que mal sur une chaise et tenta se soulever la cassette, en vain. Rageur, il introduisit la clé dans la serrure, guettant d'un air anxieux tout bruit suspect. Le coffret se déverrouilla enfin, révélant les trésors jalousement gardés par Fulla. Délaissant, les bijoux et les objets, il s'empara du miroir et partit se cacher derrière un paravent de la chambre de sa mère pour jouir tranquillement de son trophée.

« Mais où est-il donc passé ? »

Hlin fit le tour de la chambre de l'enfant, ouvrant les placards, visitant les tentures et même le dessous du lit. En vain. La servante secoua la tête. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle tentait d'alerter sa maîtresse sur le caractère particulièrement malicieux de l'enfant. Mais la déesse, gonflée d'amour pour Loki, minimisait toujours les choses.

« Il est si petit, il ne fait pas de mal. »

L'enfant arborait alors un air de candeur absolu, le parfait innocent accablé de faux soupçons. Mais la servante voyait bien au fond de ses yeux, briller une lueur de défi moqueuse, lueur qui passait inaperçue de Frigg. Hlin soupira, elle devait retrouver l'enfant au plus vite. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir les foudres de la déesse si elle devait s'apercevoir de sa disparition. Elle explora tout l'étage en vain et questionna les autres servantes, personne n'avait vu l'enfant. Ce fut alors qu'un cri strident et des bruits sourds attirent son attention. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'aux appartements de la déesse. Personne n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer en son absence, à part Fulla, sa préférée. Mais la servante en question était introuvable. Les cris se répercutaient dans le couloir, attirant l'attention des habitantes du palais. Le désespoir et la colère transparaissaient à tel point dans ce cri, que Hlin en eut le cœur brisé. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit l'enfant qui crie ainsi ? Quelqu'un était-il en train de lui faire du mal ? A cette pensée, le cœur de la servante ne fit qu'un bond. Oubliant l'interdiction, elle franchit la porte sous les regards effrayés des habitantes. L'appartement de Frigg était vaste. Hlin traversa de nombreuses pièces jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre de la déesse. Une véritable tornade semblait s'être abattue sur la pièce. Les plumes des édredons, littéralement éventrés volaient jusqu'au plafond. Le contenu des armoires avaient été répandu par terre et minutieusement piétiné. Tous les meubles légers étaient renversés et les plus lourds avaient les portes tordues ou trouées. Les rideaux arrachés laissaient filtrer les puissants rayons du soleil, éclairant crument le carnage. Au beau milieu de la pièce, l'enfant, nu, écumait littéralement de rage. Hlin se précipita sur lui, tâtant tous ses membres comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Loki ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

L'enfant la regardait avec une telle haine, que la servante se recula instinctivement. Alertée par les cris, Frigg entra dans la pièce. Sans un regard pour le désordre, elle s'avança vers son fils. Il pointa un doigt accusateur en sa direction, stoppant net sa progression.

« Comment avez-vous osé ! »

Le cœur de la déesse se serra dans sa poitrine, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

« Vous m'avez menti, je ne suis pas votre fils ! »

Dans sa main, il tenait le miroir de sa mère, certainement le seul objet encore intact dans la chambre. Comme il l'avait trouvé beau ! Bien caché derrière son paravent, il avait longuement admiré le revers du miroir, passant ses longs doigts gantés sur les volutes et les entrelacs gravés dans l'or pur. Le manche qui s'enroulait en une spirale infinie avait longuement retenu son attention, cherchant le début et la fin de cette merveilleuse gravure. Lors qu'enfin il avait retourné le miroir, la face brillante l'avait déconcerté. Déçu par cette surface lisse et sans ornements, l'enfant ne voyait pas quel intérêt en tirait sa mère pour vouloir le lui soustraire. Il le porta à hauteur de ses yeux, comme le faisait Frigg. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de terreur et le miroir lui échappa des mains, sans se briser. Le cœur battant, l'enfant regardait l'objet sans oser à nouveau s'en saisir. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle se réjouir en voyant cet affreux visage bleu aux yeux rouges ? Avec précaution, l'enfant retourna le miroir et se pencha dessus. A nouveau, le visage apparut. L'enfant réussit à surmonter sa peur, jetant de rapides coups d'œil sur la surface brillante. Habitué au faciès qu'il trouvait décidément très laid, l'enfant voulu lui faire une grimace. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsque le visage lui renvoya exactement la même ! Il éloigna le miroir de son visage et s'aperçut que le visage portait les mêmes vêtements brodés que lui. L'enfant était de plus en plus circonspect face à cette situation, son esprit s'agitait dans tous les sens, tentant de trouver une explication. Une idée affreuse s'insinua dans sa tête, tellement affreuse qu'il se mit à gémir d'angoisse. Mais sa curiosité fut plus forte. Il posa délicatement le miroir par terre et entreprit de défaire sa veste. Jamais il n'avait eu à s'habiller ou se déshabiller, car sa mère, d'un léger geste de la main, changeait ses vêtements selon son humeur du moment. Ses mains étaient en permanence recouvertes par des gants, cousus à même la manche. Ses doigts, empêtrés dans le tissu, eurent bien du mal à défaire les boutons qui fermaient son col. Il eut un grognement rageur lorsque l'ouverture céda sous la pression de ses mains. Pressé de se moquer de lui-même et de sa ridicule idée, il arracha littéralement le vêtement. La stupeur lui coupa la respiration : ses mains étaient bleues. Il retira frénétiquement sa chemise et son pantalon : ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre étaient entièrement bleus. Il poussa même sa vérification jusqu'à l'endroit le plus intime de son corps. Horrifié, il s'empara à nouveau du miroir et regarda le visage inconnu qui s'y reflétait, son visage. Comment pouvait-il être bleu alors que sa mère avait la peau pâle ? Et ces terrifiants yeux rouges ? Odin lui-même avait les yeux bleus, ou du moins, celui qui lui restait. L'enfant se prit la tête entre les mains, dépassé par la terrible découverte qu'il venait de faire. La vérité, si affreuse qu'elle soit, lui apparut nettement : il ne pouvait être leur fils. Mais alors qui était-il ou même pire, qu'était-il ? Un monstre sans nul doute. La colère le prit. Une rage sourde et aveugle déferla alors dans son esprit. D'un coup de poing rageur, il abattit le paravent sensé le cacher. A présent, il n'avait plus peur de se faire repérer. Il semblait dans un état second, incapable de réaliser ou d'arrêter son désir de destruction et au-delà, son désir de faire mal et de causer de la peine à sa mère, car il la tenait pour principale responsable de son état. Mais bien entendu, ce fut Hlin, sa protectrice qui le découvrit en premier. Son inquiétude apparente, le laissa de marbre. Le regard meurtrier qu'il posa sur elle, était destiné à sa mère, qu'il était décidé à attendre de pied ferme. Lorsqu'elle parut, splendide déesse blonde et aérienne malgré ses courbes généreuses, il sentit sa résolution vaciller. Mais le manche du miroir qu'il tenait serré dans sa main et qui s'imprimait douloureusement dans sa paume, lui rappela sa souffrance quand il avait compris l'horrible vérité. Son regard se fit plus dur encore et il brandit son doigt bleu en direction de Frigg.

D'un signe, la déesse fit signe à toutes les femmes présentes de quitter la pièce. Elle voulait rester seul avec son fils. La vision de Hlin quittant la chambre les épaules basses, fit tressaillir le cœur de l'enfant. Mais il repoussa aussitôt son envie de lui courir après et de la consoler, préférant la haine qui lui brûlait la poitrine. Haine principalement dirigée contre sa mère. La déesse jeta un regard à la chambre, presque étonnée qu'un si jeune enfant ait pu causé autant de dégâts, même si elle connaissait la force légendaire des géants des glaces. Loki, par sa colère et sa haine, était le digne héritier de ses ancêtres. Elle savait que ce moment arriverait fatalement. Elle l'avait vu mais elle pensait qu'il surviendrait bien des années plus tard, lorsque l'enfant serait en âge de comprendre. A le voir ainsi haletant et le regard brûlant de haine, Frigg doutait de pouvoir le ramener à la raison. D'un geste négligeant, elle activa sa magie et aussitôt les objets reprirent leur forme et leur place initiale. Les rideaux se relevèrent, occultant les rayons du soleil. Même les plumes réintégrèrent leur écrin de tissu. La déesse tentait de gagner du temps. Elle savait que Loki était très friand de magie, et elle commençait déjà à distinguer certaines de ses aptitudes magiques. Elle espérait que cette petite démonstration de magie calmerait sa colère. Mais cela eut l'effet contraire. Furieux de voir que sa mère ne s'intéressait qu'au rangement de sa chambre, sa colère augmenta. Sous ses pieds, le sol commença à se couvrir de rosaces givrées. Il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. La déesse, elle, le remarqua immédiatement.

« Loki. »

Toute la tendresse contenue dans ce seul mot, menaça de lui faire oublier toute la colère qu'il ressentait à son égard.

« Tu n'es peut être pas issu de ma propre chair, mais tu es et resteras mon fils quoi qu'il puisse arriver. »

Peu à peu, le givre aux pieds de l'enfant, reflua, apaisé par cette déclaration d'amour. Toute la tension accumulée, toute la rage qui l'habitait, cessèrent de le maintenir, et il s'effondra sur le sol, pauvre petite chose malheureuse.

« J'exige de savoir la vérité. »

Sa voix n'avait rien perdu de sa détermination. La déesse hésita un instant. Etait-il opportun de dire que son père adoptif avait tué son véritable père ? Elle préféra occulter cette partie de l'histoire, se contentant de dire qu'Odin l'avait « trouvé » dans les ruines de la forteresse de son père sur Jötunheim. L'enfant écouta son récit avec attention. Lorsque Frigg se tut enfin, il resta quelques instants sur le sol, s'imprégnant de ses mots afin de les graver dans son esprit. Il se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte. La déesse tendit une main pour le retenir mais l'enfant rejeta cette marque de tendresse. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'effondra sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

 _1 Trône d'Odin_

 _2 Frigg était souvent représentée avec douze servantes, dont le rôle était de l'aider à accomplir ses attributions._

 _3 Frigg est considérée comme la patronne des sibylles, des devineresses et des fées. Elle a aussi le don de prescience._


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Après ce désastreux épisode, le comportement de Loki changea totalement. Le petit garçon affectueux et espiègle se transforma en un véritable petit monstre farceur. Même Hlin perdit le crédit qu'elle avait auprès de lui. Malgré l'amour et l'affection que la servante lui témoignait, l'enfant ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, la rangeant dans la même catégorie que sa mère, celle des menteuses. Il multipliait les bêtises et les farces en tout genre, si bien qu'il finit par se mettre à dos la plupart des servantes de la déesse. Hlin, en particulier, était devenue l'une de ses cibles favorites : alternant cajoleries et méchancetés, la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser, ni faire. Un jour, s'étant montré particulièrement cruel et désinvolte avec elle, Hlin se résolut à parler à Frigg. Même si elle se refusait à l'avouer, la déesse n'était pas dupe des agissements de son fils. A Fensalir, elle était la seule à avoir un peu d'empire sur lui, et imaginait sans peine les tourments endurés par ses servantes. C'est donc à regrets qu'elle accepta que Loki rejoigne le palais de son père pour y être éduqué en compagnie de son frère. Bien sûr, l'enfant vit ce départ comme une trahison supplémentaire de la part de sa mère, et malgré les arguments qu'elle exposa, il resta obstinément persuadé que la déesse voulait en réalité se débarrasser de lui.

C'est donc avec rancoeur mais aussi avec des regrets, qu'il se garda bien d'exprimer, qu'il partit pour Valaskjalf.

En tant que prince et potentiel héritier de la couronne d'Asgard, Loki fut reçu avec toute le cérémonial du à son rang. Le garçonnet de trois ans n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais été confronté au protocole que lui imposait son statut. Pour la première fois de sa jeune existence, il du traverser les rues pavées à pied, pour se rendre jusqu'au palais de son père, sa nouvelle demeure désormais. Il était accompagné de sa mère et de ses douze servantes, ainsi que de ses affaires personnelles. Frigg avait tenté de lui expliquer la cérémonie et le protocole, mais l'enfant n'y avait prêté qu'une oreille distraite, manifestant son mécontentement de se voir obligé de quitter Fensalir. Même s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté sa mère, il ne lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde. La déesse captait parfaitement les sentiments contradictoires qui animaient le coeur de Loki. Aussi ne s'émeuvait-elle guère de ses bouderies. Elle profita du trajet pour lui rappeler le déroulement de la cérémonie, en y ajoutant des anecdotes sur la ville et les monuments qu'ils rencontraient afin de détourner son attention du sujet réel. Elle fit tant et si bien que le moment venu, l'enfant respecta à la lettre, les obligations protocolaires. Mais Frigg, malgré sa toute puissance, ne pouvait empêcher les regards et les conversations à voix basse qui ponctuaient le passage de son fils. Ses dons magiques s'étaient amplifiés depuis le désastreux épisode du miroir. Consciente de ces facultés, la déesse avait joué les professeurs, tentant en particulier, de l'initier à l'art délicat de la métamorphose. Si l'enfant était plutôt doué dans ce domaine, il comprit vite les intentions de sa mère. Dès lors, il apprit ses leçons mais refusa de les appliquer à son propre corps. Sa mère souhaitait cacher sa "tare", comme il se plaisait à surnommer son apparence bleue de Jöttun. Mais dans un souci de fierté, l'enfant avait catégoriquement refusé de se travestir magiquement. Cependant, les regards désapprobateurs des asgardiens lui faisait quelque peu regretter son intransigence. Frigg lui adressait de temps en temps un sourire encourageant, fier que son fils ne renie pas ses origines, mais malheureuse qu'il ait à subir cette épreuve. Hélas, malgré ses suppliques à Odin, le Père de Toutes Choses n'avait pas voulu modifier le protocole, et c'est sur la place publique, devant Valaskjalf, que Frigg devait officiellement remettre Loki entre les mains de son père. Des rues adjacentes, on entendait parfois des hourras et des vivas. L'enfant, très intrigué, tentait d'apercevoir à qui ces ovations étaient destinées. Mais la foule dense qui entourait l'autre procession l'empêchait de voir. Enfin les exclamations se firent plus fortes à l'approche de l'esplanade où Odin attendait. Loki vit sa mère se raidir imperceptiblement, affichant un masque souverain. S'arrêtant au pied des marches, l'autre procession arriva au même moment. Une femme très belle, une déesse sans nul doute, faisait face à Frigg. Caché derrière sa mère, Loki se pencha pour voir de quoi il retournait. Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard, avant qu'Odin ne se décide à prendre la parole.

" Peuple d'Asgard, en ce jour béni, les deux princes rejoignent la demeure de leur père afin de recevoir l'éducation qui feront d'eux les défenseurs de notre royaume."

Des vivas accueillirent cette déclaration. L'enfant resta focalisé sur l'information que venait de délivrer son père : deux princes ? De sa voix puissante, Odin continua le rituel.

" Thor, fils de Jörd, je t'accueille à Valaskjalf. Puisse-tu être le digne héritier des rois d'Asgard."

A ce moment là, la femme en face de Frigg s'écarta, laissant apparaître un garçonnet d'environ trois ans. Grand et déjà étoffé, l'enfant affichait une parfaite aisance. Son apparition provoqua instantanément les applaudissements de la foule. D'un geste, Thor salua les asgardiens assemblés et d'un pas assuré, alla promptement rejoindre son père sur les marches du palais. Leur ressemblance était déjà frappante. Les cheveux blonds de l'enfant cascadaient comme ceux d'Odin et leurs yeux bleus semblaient deux miroires jumeaux. Le Père de Toutes Choses prit familièrement l'enfant sous son aile et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Il attendit que la foule se calme avant de reprendre.

" Loki, fils de Frigg, je t'accueille à Valaskjalf. Puisse-tu être le digne héritier des rois d'Asgard."

Terrifié par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, à savoir qu'il avait un frère, et de surcroît, visiblement le fils naturel d'Odin, l'enfant se figea. La comparaison était trop douloureuse pour qu'il veuille s'afficher publiquement aux côtés de ce garçonnet. Mais selon le protocole, Frigg s'écarta pour laisser passer son fils. Loki la regarda un instant. La déesse était d'une raideur inhabituelle, toute sa grâce et sa légèreté semblaient envolées. Croisant son regard, il y lut une tristesse infinie, celle d'être séparée de son enfant, mais aussi une immense fierté à l'idée qu'il soit un prince d'Asgard. Loki sentit plus qu'il n'entendit les paroles de sa mère.

" Va mon fils, tu es un prince désormais. Je suis tellement fière de toi ..."

Relevant courageusement le menton, le garçonnet passa devant sa mère, qu'il gratifia de l'un de ses sourires les plus tendres afin de rejoindre son père. A la différence de son frère, aucun applaudissement ne vint ponctuer cette partie de la cérémonie, mais Odin ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Comme pour Thor, il ouvrit son second bras pour que l'enfant vienne s'y nicher. Reconnaissant, l'enfant accepta l'aile protectrice dont son père le gratifiait pour la seconde fois de son existence. Puis sans un mot, le trio tourna le dos à la foule pour gravir lentement les marches du palais. La cérémonie achevée, la foule se dispersa. Les deux mères restèrent jusqu'à ce que les trois hommes aient disparus dans le splendide palais. Jörd adressa un sourire compatissant à Frigg, qui hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, et c'est sans un mot que les deux déesses rivales repartirent vers leurs palais respectifs.

Depuis que les serviteurs les avaient conduit jusqu'à leur nouvel appartement, les deux garçonnets s'observaient froidement. Jusqu'à présent, ils ignoraient l'existence de l'autre, et la découverte de ce frère inconnu, les laissaient vraisemblablement perplexe. Tout comme Loki, Thor avait été elevé dans un cocon maternel, entouré de l'amour de l'affection de sa mère, qu'il ne partageait avec personne. La perspective de devoir partager leur père avec un autre enfant était inédite. L'enfant asgardien fut le premier à rompre le silence.

" Je m'appelle Thor et toi ?"

Loki regarda la main que le tendait le garçonnet. Son visage semblait détendu, visiblement rassuré par la stature chétive de l'enfant Jöttun. Sûr de lui, il arborait un sourire conquérant. Bien entendu, il broya la main que lui tendit en retour son frère. Satisfait de cette présentation, Thor résolut de faire le tour du propriétaire, un espace commun et deux chambres, dont il fit la répartition sans demander l'avis de son frère. Loki le regarda faire, se retenant de masser sa main douloureuse. D'emblée, il avait détesté Thor : son teint pâle, ses cheveux blonds bouclés, ses yeux bleus, en somme, le parfait asgardien. L'assurance qui se dégageait de toute sa personne l'agaçait profondément : il se comportait comme un fils de dieu. Mais c'est bien ce qu'il était, le fils naturel du tout puissant Odin, tandis que lui n'était que son fils adoptif. Cette infime différence ne semblait exister que dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Loki était traité à l'égal de son frère, tant par les serviteurs que par son père. Odin avait à coeur de prodiguer la même éduction à ses fils. Ils eurent donc les mêmes professeurs et les mêmes cours pendant leur prime enfance. Bientôt l'histoire des Neuf Royaumes n'eut plus de secret pour eux et Loki apprit l'horrible vérité sur le peuple dont il était l'héritier. Ce dur apprentissage changea la conception de l'enfant sur sa race et il eut bientôt honte de sa peau bleue et de ses yeux rouges, qui étaient pour tous les asgardiens, le symbole vivant de la traitrise des géants de glace. Il comprit mieux les regards fuyants et parfois inquiets dont il était l'objet, rappelant sans cesse les guerres et les combats où tant d'asgardiens périrent pour préserver Midgard. Après un cour d'histoire particulièrement éprouvant, où le professeur passa par le menu toutes les exactions des géants Jöttuns, Loki prit une grande résolution : cacher son apparence pour cesser d'inspirer la peur. En secret, il travailla ses dons de métamorphose. Fort heureusement, il était un magicien doué et même s'il avait à peine atteint ses dix ans, il parvint à modifier son apparence. Cette question le tarauda longuement : devait-il adopter le faciès et la silhouette des asgardiens ? Chaque soir, devant son miroir, il faisait blanchir sa peau et pousser des cheveux blonds sur son crâne lisse. Mais le résultat lui déplaisait. Inconsciemment, sa magie le faisait ressembler à Thor. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Loki se refusait catégoriquement, c'était de devenir le clone de son frère. La solution lui apparut alors : il en prendrait le contre pied. Il commença par les cheveux, qu'il voulut d'un noir absolu, semblables aux ailes des corbeaux de son père, Hugin et Munin. La mode étant aux cheveux mi-longs, il les laissa pousser jusqu'à ses épaules, mais à la place de la frisure, il choisit de les laisser raides. Il adopta un teint très pâle, presque blanc, et en hommage à son père des yeux bleus, mais d'une teinte profonde et veloutée. La seule chose qu'il conserva de son apparence de Jöttun, fut sa silhouette fine et élancée. Lorsqu'il eut achevé sa transformation, il se regarda un long moment dans le miroir. L'image que lui renvoya l'objet lui parut presque incongrue et un sentiment de colère l'envahit. Le souvenir du miroir à main de sa mère lui revint, augmentant sensiblement sa rage. Etre obligé de cacher sa nature profonde à cause de ses ancêtres le révulsait. Submergé par ses émotions, le miroir se couvrit lentement de givre, jusqu'à obscurcir la surface brillante, noyant sa nouvelle apparence. Loki mit quelques jours avant d'oser se montrer sous une apparence, disons plus humaine. Plutôt que de se heurter aux moqueries de son frère, il préféra tester sa métamorphose sur le commun des asgardiens. Même s'il ne lui était pas interdit de quitter le palais, Loki préféra se faufiler jusqu'à l'entrée sous son apparence Jöttun. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'immense entrée circulaire pour s'assurer qu'elle était vide, avant de commencer sa transformation. A force d'entrainement, il parvenait à se métamorphoser en quelques instants. A présent sûr de l'apparence qu'il voulait se donner, il lui suffisait de visualiser ses traits et son aspect humain pour se transformer. Il sentait alors le pouvoir de sa magie se répandre dans ses veines, lui procurant une douce sensation de puissance. Il lui suffisait alors de mobiliser sa volonté pour que son apparence perdure. Il vérifia rapidement son apparence dans un miroir de poche, car il lui était parfois arrivé d'oublier un carré de peau bleue. Satisfait, par son apparence parfaite, il entrouvrit prudemment la porte et se faufila à l'extérieur. Les rayons du soleil se réflétaient violemment sur les murs dorés des palais, éblouissant un instant le jeune garçon.

Il déambula ainsi dans les rues d'Asgard, une bonne partie de l'après-midi, descendant même jusqu'aux faubourgs. Si au début, il prenait soin de longer les murs, évitant le centre des artères, les regards aimables des passants lui donnèrent une certaine confiance. Visiblement, sa nouvelle apparence correspondait aux critères humains. Il capta même quelques oeillades de la part de jeunes filles, qui le laissa pour le moins interdit. Il était au seuil de son adolescence et vivre entouré exclusivement d'hommes n'avait pas encore éveillé ses instincts charnels. Sa promenade l'entraîna jusqu'au port. Assis sur une bite d'amarrage, il regarda longuement les allées et venues des bâteaux sur la mer irisée, heureux de cette nouvelle liberté qu'il découvrait. Mais le soleil baissait dangereusement à l'horizon, lui rappelant ses obligations princières. C'est donc à regrets qu'il regagna Valaskjalf. Perdu dans ses pensées, il monta machinalement les marches du palais et poussa la porte. A peine eut-il refermé le battant, qu'il sentit une pointe métallique entre ses omoplates. Un garde grogna dans son dos et le poussa vers les sous-sols. Le garçon voulut s'expliquer mais le soldat ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Tant pis pour la frayeur qu'il allait causer à cet homme, le garçon mobilisa son pouvoir pour se détransformer. Voyant la peau de son prisonnier bleuir, le garde comprit immédiatement son erreur. Il s'agenouilla aussitôt en signe de soumission. Satisfait de ne plus sentir la pointe de la lance dans son dos, Loki se retourna vers le soldat.

" Pardonnez-moi mon prince, je ne vous avais pas reconnu."

Loki le traita mentalement d'idiot, bien évidemment qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu, sinon il ne l'aurait pas menacé avec son arme, ce qui, soit dit en passant, était un crime de lèse-majesté. Il se força à prendre un ton amical.

" Ce n'est rien soldat, tu n'as fait que ton devoir."

Le garde soupira de soulagement, il se voyait déjà croupissant au fond des gêoles. Loki se pencha vers lui, d'un air confidentiel.

" Cependant, personne ne doit être au courant de ce qui c'est passé, je suppose que tu n'aimerais pas finir tes jours en mission permanente sur Jötunheim ..."

Le soldat déglutit avec peine et hocha lentement la tête.

" Et maintenant disparait !"

L'homme ne demanda pas son reste, heureux d'échapper à la cour martiale, et disparut rapidement dans la colonnade. Loki s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

" Très impressionnant mon frère."

Thor, nonchalament appuyé sur une colonne, regardait Loki, ses bras musclés croisés sur sa poitrine. Un petit sourire flottait sur son visage. Le garçon se raidit instinctivement.

" Ta magie est très puisante Loki."

Loki scruta un instant le visage de son frère, cherchant une trace de moquerie ou de dédain, mais il n'en trouva pas. Thor semblait réellement sincère. S'approchant de lui, il le prit par les épaules et l'entraîna vers leur appartement.

" Imagine un peu : Ta magie combinée à ma force ! Nous serons invincibles !"

Loki soupira intérieurement, son frère était obsédé par les histoires de guerres et de conquêtes, il ne rêvait que de combats et de triomphes éclatants. Peu intéressé par les arts classiques, Thor s'était révélé un guerrier habile et puissant. Sa carrure, déjà surprenante chez un si jeune garçon, s'était développée de façon exponentielle. A l'aube de son adolescence, il arborait déjà la musculature d'un jeune homme aguerri. Fier de son physique, il portait en permanence, une cuirasse légère en cuir qui laissait apparaître ses saillants biceps. Loki trouvait cet accoutrement ridicule et outrancier. Malgré les exercices phyiques auxquels il était aussi souvent soumis que son frère, jamais il n'avait développé une telle structure physique, qui faisait bien entendu, l'admiration des maîtres d'armes et même d'Odin. Loki se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère.

" Vas-tu tout raconter à Père ?"

Thor le regarda d'un air surpris et haussa les épaules. Comme d'habitude, son frère n'accordait que peu d'intérêt à ses rêves de gloire et de grandeur.

" Que sais-tu faire d'autre ?"

Ce fut au tour de Loki de hausser les épaules. Il n'était pas une bête de foire. Mais devant l'instance de son frère, il commença une nouvelle métamorphose. Il ferma les yeux et visualisa son apparence. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Thor le regardait, l'air ébahi. En face de lui, se tenait son exact reflet : les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, jusqu'aux plus infimes détails de sa tenue.

" Alors qu'en penses-tu mon frère ?"

Thor sursauta en entendant sa propre voix. C'était une métamorphose complète, voir indécelable. Il tournait autour de son clone, admirant la perfection de son imitation. A cet instant, un serviteur entra sans prévenir dans la pièce. Stupéfait de voir le jeune prince en double, il laissa échapper le plateau en métal qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le vacarme de l'objet s'écrasant au sol se répercuta dans tous les couloirs alentours, déclanchant aussitôt l'alarme. Aussitôt, les piétinements des gardes et le cliquetis de leurs armes se firent entendre. Devant l'étrange phénomène, ils pointèrent leur lance en direction des deux Thor.

" Saisissez-vous de lui !"

Loki désigna son frère et s'écarta vivement de lui. Aussitôt les pointes se tournèrent vers le véritable Thor, stupéfait par la réaction de son frère.

" Par Odin, mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?"

Puis il s'adressa aux gardes.

" C'est moi le véritable Thor !"

Les lanciers tournèrent alors leurs armes vers Loki, toujours métamorphosé. Le chef de la garnison regardait les deux garçons d'un air perplexe. La situation dépassé grandement ses compétences. Il fit signe à l'un de ses soldats et lui glissa rapidement quelques mots à l'oreille. Le garde acquiesça et partit au pas de course.

" Soldats, tenez la position."

Face aux pointes acérées des lances, Thor leva les mains en signe d'apaisement tandis que Loki s'installait confortablement dans un fauteuil. Croquant négligemment dans une pomme, il semblait amusé de la situation. Thor le regardait d'un air furieux.

" Le jeu a assez duré Loki. Reprends ta forme habituelle."

Ce dernier le regarda avec malice.

" Je suis Thor et toi tu es un imposteur."

Les deux frères se regardèrent en chien de faïence de longues minutes durant. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du tout-puissant Odin. Voyant son père arriver, Loki prit les choses en main.

" Père vous voilà enfin !"

Et il s'élança vers son père. Odin le regarda avec stupéfaction. Son œil faisait des aller-retour entre le Thor qui se tenait devant lui et selon qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Par quelle magie son fils s'était-il dupliqué ? Soucieux, il renvoya les gardes d'un geste de la main, puis s'avança vers le second Thor. Après un examen attentif, il se mit à rire. Interloqués, les deux garçons se regardèrent.

" Vous m'avez joué un très bon tour mes enfants !"

Son regard pétillant de malice allait de l'un à l'autre, puis son œil s'arrêta sur le faux Thor.

" Tu m'avais caché tes dons en matière de métamorphose Loki, je suis très impressionné !"

Le garçon haussa les épaules et reprit la forme humaine qu'il s'était choisi. Maintenant que son père et son frère étaient au courant, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt d'arborer son apparence Jöttun. Odin le détailla avec attention et sérieux. Loki n'était plus le bébé qu'il avait ramené, caché dans sa cape, de Jötunheim. Ce garçon aux cheveux noirs et au teint pâle était un magicien en puissance, une arme redoutable. Son don était un cadeau inespéré pour la sauvegarde des Neuf Royaumes. Puis Odin détailla son autre fils. Sa musculature avait un côté rassurant, l'image type du guerrier prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver son peuple, mais serait-il un bon roi ? Car dans l'esprit du Père de Toutes Choses, l'ordre de succession n'était pas clairement établi. Certes, puisque Thor était son fils naturel, il semblait dans l'ordre de choses qu'il soit le prochain roi d'Asgard. Mais était-ce le meilleur candidat ? Loki possédait indéniablement les qualités nécessaires à la gouvernance : réfléchi, posé et ingénieux, il ferait un monarque avisé. Mais il semblait peu investi, comme en décalage avec le monde qui tournait autour de lui. Odin soupira. Toutes ces interrogations étaient prématurées, il était encore relativement jeune, cinq mille ans à peine ! Et ses enfants avaient besoin de grandir et de forger leurs caractères. La question se poserait bien assez tôt. Il se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil.

" Alors Loki, si tu me montrais l'étendue de tes talents ?"


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Heimdall inséra son épée dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Aussitôt le rayon arc-en-ciel déchira le noir du cosmos, jusqu'à devenir un point brillant à l'horizon. Répondant à l'appel de son maître, le Gardien avait ouvert le Portail. A peine les jeunes gens eurent-ils posé le pied sur Asgard que leur dispute commença. Heimdall leva les yeux au ciel : à chaque retour de mission, c'était la même chose.

" Tu n'as pas respecté le plan !"

" Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire ? Nous avons accompli notre mission, c'est bien cela qui importe, non ?"

Prudents, la déesse Sif et les trois guerriers Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg restèrent en arrière. Thor ralentit le pas et se tourna vers son frère.

" Oui mais pas à n'importe quel prix."

Loki haussa les épaules et désigna les trois hommes et la déesse.

" Nous sommes tous sains et saufs, où est le problème ?"

Cette fois, Thor sembla au bord de l'explosion. Les trois guerriers se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement des deux hommes, prêts à intervenir s'ils en venaient aux mains. Sif contourna le groupe et alla se placer aux côtés de Thor, lui manifestant clairement son soutien. Elle reprit la parole pour lui.

" C'était un acte insensé et dangereux, tu n'es qu'un fou sans cervelle Loki !"

Le prince blêmit sous l'injure. Serrant les poings, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour éviter de réduire la jeune femme en charpie. L'ignorant royalement, il s'adressa à son frère.

" Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, à la guerre, il faut parfois savoir faire des sacrifices."

Thor hocha très légèrement la tête. Il le savait, son frère était dans le vrai. Mais il restait convaincu que si Loki avait suivi le plan comme il l'avait échafaudé, aucune vie n'aurait été mise en péril. Il tourna délibérément les talons, sans répondre. Sif lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, faisant voltiger sa longue chevelure blonde. Il n'y avait rien à redire, Thor avait choisi une compagne à son image, aussi fière et arrogante, et malheureusement, aussi douée pour le maniement des armes que lui. Mais Loki se l'était promis, un jour il aurait sa revanche. Les trois guerriers se regardèrent. Dans leur groupe, il n'y avait pas véritablement de chef. Pourtant l'aura naturelle et les talents guerriers de Thor, en faisait un chef désigné. Mais ils appréciaient également les aptitudes de Loki, plus fin tacticien, préférant la ruse aux manœuvres grossières et barbares. Aussi ne firent-ils guère de cas de cette dispute, qui se répétait, il faut bien le dire, à chaque fin de mission. Fandral s'approcha de Loki.

" Tu as raison, une victoire est une victoire. Allons la célébrer dignement !"

Hogun grogna d'un air enthousiaste, et le petit groupe prit tranquillement le chemin du palais.

Comme à chacun de leurs retours, Odin avait organisé un gigantesque banquet pour fêter la victoire de ses fils. Une énième mission remplie avec succès. Le Père de Toutes Choses accueillit son deuxième fils avec plaisir et l'étreignit avec force. Loki regarda son père. Ce n'était plus l'homme dans la pleine force de l'âge. Ses cheveux jadis blonds, arboraient maintenant une teinte argentée. Un léger embonpoint gagnait sa silhouette qui semblait moins massive qu'auparavant. Mais son acuité intellectuelle restait intacte. Il glissa rapidement quelques mots à l'oreille de son fils.

" Tu as encore fait des tiennes je parie ..."

Loki tourna les yeux vers sa frère. Il arborait une mine sombre que même les cajoleries de Sif ne parvenaient pas à dérider.

" Vous connaissez Thor aussi bien que moi. Il veut l'art et la manière. Pour moi ce qui m'importe, c'est la victoire."

Odin hocha gravement la tête. Sur ce point, il partageait l'opinion de son fils, mais il savait aussi que Loki mettait parfois exprès les autres en danger, juste pour le plaisir de les tirer d'affaire. Une façon comme une autre de briller aux yeux des autres. C'est pourquoi Odin prenait toujours la juste mesure des choses avant d'émettre son opinion, car il savait que, fatalement, Thor réclamerait son jugement. Mais ce que ce dernier ignorait, c'est que son père était lassé de ces éternelles réclamations. Thor voulait commander à Loki comme il le faisait à ses guerriers, sauf qu'il oubliait que ce dernier était son égal. Et il n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne, à part d'Odin lui-même. Thor s'était montré fermé à tous les conseils que lui avait donné son père au sujet de Loki, et continuait de vouloir imposer son autorité, dusse-t'il utiliser la force. Une nouvelle fois, lorsque Thor avait exposé le plan de la mission, son frère l'avait contredit sur plusieurs points, montrant les défaillances de son système. Mais Thor était trop orgueilleux pour admettre ses faiblesses et avait persévéré dans son idée. Les trois guerriers se gardaient bien d'intervenir lorsqu'il s'agissait de tactique. Thor et Loki étaient les fils d'Odin, et à ce titre, ils leur avaient juré une fidélité sans bornes. Quand à Sif, inutile de préciser sa préférence. A deux contre un, Loki n'obtenait jamais gain de cause, et en guise de vengeance, préférait faire cavalier seul. C'était exactement le genre de comportement que n'admettait pas Thor. Tous les six étaient un équipe, et à ce titre, ils devaient être solidaires. Mais, était-ce du à son statut de magicien ?, Loki se sentait quand même à la marge de ce groupe. Sif elle-même aurait préféré se passer de la présence du demi-frère de son bien-aimé, mais Thor se montrait inflexible. Il savait que la magie était indispensable pour mener à bien les missions que leur confiait leur père. Avec Loki, il se savait plus fort. Pourtant, cette unité si chérie par Thor, semblait ce soir, gravement en péril. Délaissant la beuverie en cours, le jeune prince préféra s'éclipser, laissant les trois guerriers raconter leur expédition et en retirer toute la gloire. Il scruta la salle et constata sans surprise, que son frère s'était volatilisé. D'un naturel légèrement misanthrope, il ne restait que lorsqu'il avait repéré une proie jeune et jolie. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas ce soir. Thor s'éloigna discrètement et disparut dans l'ombre de la colonnade. Son départ passa inaperçu, sauf aux beaux yeux de Sif.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers Hlidskjalf, Thor se sentait à la fois envahit par l'impatience et par la honte. Quand Odin l'avait fait venir quelques années auparavant dans cette même salle, pour lui confier, ainsi qu'à son frère, officiellement, la charge de protéger les Neuf Royaumes, il s'était dit que son heure était enfin venue. Odin lui donnait enfin sa chance de lui prouver sa valeur et qu'il serait un bon roi pour Asgard. Car, dans son for intérieur, Thor n'avait jamais douté que le trône dusse lui revenir un jour. Il se voyait gouvernant les Neuf Royaumes, avec son frère, fidèle serviteur de sa cause. Mais il avait du se rendre rapidement à l'évidence. Si Odin abandonnait le côté guerrier de sa tâche royale, il entendait continuer d'exercer ses autres prérogatives. Les princes ne siégeaient pas aux différents conseils et n'étaient associés à aucune mission diplomatique. Ils étaient devenus une arme de guerre à l'usage de leur père. Thor avait essayé de se montrer patient : tôt ou tard Odin se rendrait compte de sa valeur et abdiquerait en sa faveur. Mais les siècles s'écoulaient et malgré les ans, le Père de Toutes Choses restait le dirigeant suprême de Neuf Royaumes.

Thor détacha son regard d'Hlidskjalf et contourna le trône en silence. Attiré par la beauté du paysage, il marcha quelques instants sur la balustrade avant de s'asseoir à son endroit favori. De là, il pouvait apercevoir les vertes forêts, dont le vent faisait danser les feuilles, et la lune se refléter dans la mer irisée. En temps normal, ce décor avait le don d'apaiser ses frustrations et ses colères, mais il lui semblait que ce soir, rien ne pourrait apaiser la fureur qui inondait son cœur. Odin s'approcha en silence de son fils, ne souhaitant pas interrompre sa méditation. Les deux hommes regardèrent un long moment le paysage envoûtant de cette nuit étoilée. Thor rompit le silence en premier.

" Cela ne peut plus durer Père."

Odin se méprit sur le sens de cette phrase. Il soupira et s'assit face à son fils.

" Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion à plusieurs reprises mais tu refuses de m'écouter. Ton frère n'est pas un simple pion que tu peux diriger à ta guise !"

Thor soupira à son tour.

" Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Loki est ce qu'il est, ni vous ni moi ne pourrons le faire changer."

Odin hocha doucement la tête.

" Quand allez-vous me donner davantage de responsabilités sur la gouvernance des Neuf Royaumes ?"

L'attaque était frontale, Odin ne s'y attendait pas. Chassant d'une main, une mouche qui tournoyait autour de sa tête, le Père de Toutes Choses garda le silence. Vexé, l'animal alla se poser sur la colonne la plus proche.

" Pourquoi te donnerai-je davantage de responsabilités ?"

Ce fut au tour de Thor de s'étrangler de stupeur.

" Mais je suis votre fils ! Voici la raison !"

Odin médita un instant ces paroles.

" Ainsi tu penses qu'être mon fils suffit à être le digne héritier d'Hlidskjalf ?"

Le Dieu jeta un regard enamouré au trône majestueux, drapé dans la pénombre.

" Mais qui d'autre pourrait vous succéder ?"

" Loki, bien entendu."

Cette réponse fit l'effet d'une douche froide au jeune prince. Comment Odin pouvait-il envisager de laisser le trône au fils du géant Laufrey ? Celui là même dont le peuple continuait de menacer le royaume de Midgard ?

" Il n'est pas votre fils."

Une jalousie mordante dévorait le cœur du jeune asgardien.

" Tu veux sans doute dire qu'il n'est pas de mon sang ?"

La question était purement rhétorique. Odin secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Thor ne voyait pas plus loin que ça, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que gouverner signifiait.

" Ton raisonnement montre que tu n'es pas prêt. Tu ne penses qu'à ton intérêt Or un bon roi pense d'abord à ses sujets et à son royaume, avant sa petite personne."

La pique se planta profondément dans le cœur de Thor. La leçon que venait de lui donner son père était cuisante. Déçu, Odin se leva et partit à pas lents. La voix puissante de son fils se fit à nouveau entendre.

" Comment peut-il vous aimer à ce point ?"

Le Père de Toutes Choses se retourna et fixa son fils avec curiosité.

" Vous êtes l'assassin de son père."

Le visage d'Odin se figea, un masque glacial s'imprima sur ses traits habituellement empreints de bienveillance.

" Toute victoire mérite des sacrifices mon fils."

Le Dieu tourna les talons et s'en fut dans la pénombre. De nouveau seul, Thor tourna son regard vers le paysage, tentant de méditer sur les cruelles paroles de son père. La conversation achevée, la mouche s'envola elle aussi.

Loki se métamorphosa devant la porte de ses appartements. La colère lui vrillait la tête et il devait mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas donner libre cours à sa rage. Cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'il était élevé au sein d'un nid de vipères. Comment avait-il pu croire les mensonges de Frigg ? Mais surtout comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Croire qu'Odin l'avait simplement trouvé entre les bras de son père, déjà mort, était d'une bêtise incommensurable. Lui qui avait l'habitude de tout remettre en cause, de s'interroger sur le moindre agissement et de provoquer le chaos par une simple réflexion, était resté aveugle à l'une de vérité les plus évidentes : Odin était un assassin, le meurtrier de son père. Blessé au plus profond de lui même, le jeune homme envisagea un instant de céder à sa soif de vengeance. Oui il tuerait d'abord Odin, sous les propres yeux de celle qui s'était donné pour mission de l'élever comme son propre enfant, Frigg. Puis viendrait le tour de Thor, si stupide pour accepter d'être le joujou de son père et obéir aveuglément à ses ordres. Le souvenir de la conversation qui s'était tenue entre eux il y a quelques minutes à peine lui revint de plein fouet.

 _" Mais qui d'autre pourrait vous succéder ?"_

 _" Loki, bien entendu."_

Était-il possible qu'Odin pense sérieusement à lui confier le trône ? Ou bien n'était-ce encore que l'une de ses innombrables ruses ? Cette réflexion fit redescendre la tension qui habitait le jeune dieu. Sa rage fut en un instant balayée par les perspectives qu'offraient cette réponse. Il possédait un avantage certain : connaître la vérité sans que personne ne s'en doute. Avec suffisamment de patience et de manigances, il parviendrait aisément à évincer définitivement son frère de la course au trône d'Asgard. Alors à ce moment, lors qu'Odin poserait lui-même la couronne des Neuf Royaumes sur sa tête, il tiendrait sa vengeance. Mais sa rage, refoulée dans un coin, déferla soudainement. Décidément la déception était trop grande pour qu'il puisse attendre tranquillement des siècles encore. La trahison de son frère lui apparut alors plus terrible que celle de ses parents. Toutes ces années passées ensemble, partageant les mêmes lieux, affrontant ensemble les mêmes ennemis, tous ces beaux discours sur leur fraternité, c'était du vent. Depuis quand connaissait-il la traitrise d'Odin ? Son silence était impardonnable. Une petite vengeance en attendant la victoire totale ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il se glissa sans bruit hors de ses appartements. De lointains échos du banquet résonnaient encore. Il hésita un instant à changer d'apparence. Les appartements de Thor étaient situés non loin des siens, personne ne trouverait étrange qu'il se trouve dans cette aile du palais. Il poussa la porte sans bruit. Le vaste salon était plongé dans la pénombre. Comme il l'avait prédit, Thor devait encore être sur la balustrade à se lamenter sur son sort. Mais une fois entré, une voix féminine l'interpela.

" C'est toi mon amour ?"

La déesse Sif passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre. Son bien-aimé finissait d'ôter sa lourde cuirasse. En quelques pas, elle fut sur lui, dégrafant les dernières attaches, et laissant volontaire courir ses mains sur ses pectoraux musclés. Gêné, Thor se recula pour échapper à cette caresse. Sif parut un peu surprise de ce comportement. Elle arborait pourtant sa plus belle tenue de nuit, sorte de tunique vaporeuse qui laissait entrevoir ses charmes. Thor parut soudain se rendre compte de sa tenue légère et n'osa plus poser les yeux sur elle. La déesse fronça les sourcils, le cœur piqué par la jalousie.

" Où étais-tu donc passé ? Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée !"

Sentant venir la scène de ménage, le jeune prince tenta d'apaiser Sif, lui rapportant, en partie, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Odin. Aussitôt la déesse se calma, rassurée, et vint se lover contre lui. Son corps souple et chaud fit l'effet d'une bombe sur l'esprit du jeune dieu. Sentant le désir monter, il voulut s'écarter une nouvelle fois, mais la déesse fut plus rapide. D'un battement de jambe, elle fit basculer Thor. Déséquilibré, il retomba lourdement sur le dos. Triomphante, Sif vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, comme pour lui prouver sa supériorité. Thor commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

" Sif, je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit le bon moment ..."

Sans paraître le moins troublée du monde, la jeune femme commença à l'embrasser avec douceur dans le cou. Sentant sa volonté fléchir, Thor tenta de se dégager gentiment. Prenant cela pour un jeu, la déesse maintint sa position, accentuant la pression de son bassin. Cette sensation délicieuse lui fit perdre le peu de moyens qu'il lui restait. Cessant de lutter, il laissa la jeune déesse prendre les choses en main. Voyant son bien-aimé disposé à répondre à ses avances, Sif l'embrassa fougueusement sur la bouche. Thor se releva soudain, maintenant le corps de la déesse contre le sien, il l'entraîna dans la chambre à coucher.

Loki regarda Sif. Heureuse et comblée, elle s'était rapidement endormie entre les bras de celui qu'elle avait pris pour Thor. Leurs ébats laissaient un goût amer au jeune homme. Jamais encore, il n'avait connu un tel moment de partage et de plaisir. Les quelques aventures d'un soir qu'il avait connu, lui avait laissé un goût d'inachevé. Sif et Thor ne partageaient pas seulement leurs corps mais aussi leurs âmes. Loki se réjouit de cette petite vengeance sur son frère. Il avait possédé sa femme et lui avait donné du plaisir. Trahie par sa bien-aimée, voilà une perspective réjouissante ! Mais pour que sa victoire soit totale, il lui fallait emporter une preuve tangible, une sorte de trophée. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, les yeux posés sur le corps endormi de la déesse, les mots cruels qu'elle avait prononcé au sortir du Bifröst lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

 _" Tu n'es qu'un fou sans cervelle Loki !"_

Toute désirable qu'elle était, la déesse lui parut soudain répugnante. Il se sentait sali et souillé par la couche qu'ils venaient de partager. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il s'approcha d'elle et fit apparaître une longue dague acérée dans sa main gauche. La lame vibra un instant, traversant le silence de la pièce. Loki s'immobilisa, guettant le souffle régulier de sa victime. D'une main ferme, il saisit la longue tresse de cheveux blonds de Sif et d'un coup sec, la trancha.

Lorsque le lendemain, Thor fit irruption dans ses appartements, Loki joua une parfaite comédie : non il n'était pas au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Sif et non il n'avait pas quitté ses appartements de la soirée. Il se montra attentif à l'histoire de son frère et assura que s'il entendait parler de quelque chose, il ne manquerait pas de l'en tenir informé. Thor semblait avoir oublié leur léger différent de la veille.

" Ta magie ne pourrait-elle pas intervenir ?"

Loki soupira, dramatisant à l'extrême l'effet qu'il souhaitait donner.

" Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pourrais essayer."

Aussitôt un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Thor. Il s'approcha vivement de son frère pour lui donner une accolade virile.

" Ne perdons pas de temps alors, il sera toujours temps de châtier les coupables après."

Les deux hommes traversèrent rapidement les couloirs.

" Sif ? J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut t'aider."

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, la déesse sortit de la chambre. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Loki, ses yeux se firent haineux.

" Lui ?"

Elle tendit un doigt accusateur en sa direction. Son état faisait peine à voir. Envolée la tunique vaporeuse de la veille, elle portait à présent une robe noire sévère assortie au voile qui lui couvrait le visage et le reste de ses cheveux.

" Tu sais parfaitement que c'est le magicien le plus puissant d'Asgard ..."

" Il en est hors de question ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire ?"

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot et elle retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Loki haussa les épaules et fit un regard désolé à son frère.

" Je ne peux pas agir contre son plein gré. Son attitude à mon égard est dommageable, penser qu'elle n'a même pas confiance dans le propre frère de son bien-aimé ..."

Thor était visiblement écartelé entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Il essaya d'excuser le comportement de Sif, et lui promit de la convaincre de laisser sa magie opérer sur elle.

" Fais-moi signe à ce moment là."

A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée sur lui, que le visage de Loki se fendit d'un rictus. Satisfait de sa prestation, il salua un public imaginaire avant de retourner d'un pas léger vers ses appartements. Il le savait, Sif viendrait à lui. Son orgueil démesuré était profondément blessé par la perte de l'un de ses plus beaux attributs féminins. Jamais elle n'accepterait de rester ainsi, car sa crainte de perdre Thor était presque aussi puissante que son égo.

Effectivement, comme Loki l'avait prédit, Sif se présenta d'elle-même quelques jours plus tard, sa fierté ravalée et roulée en boule dans un coin de son esprit. Et accompagnée de son fidèle Thor.

Loki les fit asseoir dans son salon. Il arborait une mine grave et souffreteuse.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Sif jeta un regard furieux vers Thor.

" Il sait très bien pour quelle raison je suis là."

Loki sourit et ouvrit les mains en signe d'excuse.

" Effectivement, je m'en doute mais la magie obéit à certaines règles précises."

Cela était bien entendu faux, Loki aurait même pu faire repousser les cheveux de Sif à distance, mais il tenait à la voir s'humilier devant lui. Sif ravala sa colère, encouragé par Thor.

" Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour ma chevelure ?"

Le jeune dieu fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis lui fit signe d'ôter son voile. Avec lenteur et précautions, la jeune déesse souleva le crêpe noir. Honteuse, elle garda les yeux baissés, évitant de croiser le regard moqueur de Loki. Thor renchérit.

" Tu peux l'aider n'est ce pas ?"

Le ton du magicien se fit dur.

" J'ai dit que j'essaierai, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver au résultat escompté."

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent un instant, quêtant l'approbation muette de l'autre.

" J'ai toute confiance en toi, mon frère."

Loki retint son sourire de justesse. Décidément, son frère était bien le pire des crétins, et le manœuvrer était tellement facile que s'en était presque ennuyant. Il s'assit face à Sif et commença à psalmodier quelques incantations creuses de sens. Inutile que Thor voit l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. D'un geste de la main, il esquissa des mouvements, comme s'il tissait une trame invisible. Sif sentit des picotements lui parcourir le crâne, la magie de Loki était à l'œuvre. Elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsque la sensation disparut. Satisfait du résultat, Loki lui tendit un élégant miroir à main, celui de Frigg, bien entendu. La jeune déesse poussa un cri de stupeur. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur longueur initiale mais malgré cela elle ne semblait pas satisfaite.

" Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas blonds ?"

Loki haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

" Je vous avais prévenus."

Puis il avança une explication plausible sur la différence entre la magie asgardienne et celle de Jötunheim. Thor hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Mais la vérité était tout autre, Loki avait volontairement modifié la couleur des cheveux de Sif. Le blond était l'apanage des dieux d'Asgard, il espérait ainsi lui faire comprendre combien la différence pouvait être douloureuse. Furieuse, Sif rajusta son voile sur sa nouvelle chevelure brune et quitta la pièce sans un remerciement pour Loki. Ce dernier fit semblant d'être blessé par l'attitude de la déesse. Thor le réconforta de son mieux.

" Tu sais bien, les femmes ..."

Loki le regarda avec étonnement. Avec un sourire complice, le jeune asgardien lui tapota l'épaule.

" Tu verras un jour aussi tu seras amoureux."

Et c'est sur cette perspective que Thor partit rejoindre sa belle désormais brune. Loki retint un éclat de rire : lui ? Amoureux ? Quelle idée stupide ! Jamais il ne serait trop bête pour se laisser prendre dans les filets d'une femme. Il doutait d'ailleurs fortement qu'il en existe une de plus maligne que lui pour le réduire en esclavage.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

La grande Völva regardait l'enfant avec attention. Elle semblait d'une constitution fragile. Son teint pâle accentué par ses cheveux noirs lui donnait un air presque maladif. Mais son regard, d'un bleu puissant, venait contredire cette impression : une profonde détermination semblait habiter ce regard. La vieille femme soupira, comme écrasée par le poids d'un lourd fardeau. Les deux autres Völva, plus jeunes et encore épargnées par la vie, semblaient au contraire, heureuses et excitées par ce nouveau défi. Même si la prophétie indiquait clairement que l'enfant était une völva en puissance, l'usage qu'elle ferait de ses pouvoirs était plus nébuleux. Tout comme les Normes, la grande Völva était inquiète à l'idée de créer une arme puissante et destructrice. Mais la déesse Frigg, la reine des reines et Völva suprême avait préféré ignorer cet avertissement. Sans doute pour de bonnes raisons, car la déesse ne partageait ses visions avec personne. La grande Völva reporta son attention sur la fillette qui attendait patiemment.

" Bienvenue dans la confrérie Amélia. Je suis la grande Völva, première prêtresse."

Puis elle désigna tour à tour les deux autres femmes vêtues de noir. Kala, la troisième prêtresse s'approcha de l'enfant. Elle semblait nettement plus jeune que ses deux compagnes, un peu comme une grande sœur. Elle s'agenouilla et prit familièrement la main de la fillette.

" Je serais responsable de ton apprentissage. Tu trouveras toujours chez moi, une oreille attentive."

Amélia hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Très fière, la troisième prêtresse se releva, sans lâcher la main de la fillette. La grande Völva lui fit un sourire, qui sembla triste à Amélia, et d'un geste de la main, lui signifia son congé. Sans plus attendre, Kala l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bureau.

La confrérie des Völva nichait à même la montagne, dans une sorte d'immense caverne reliée à Asgard par un pont vertigineux. Même si Frigg en était la sainte patronne, la confrérie était directement placée sous les ordres du Père de Toutes Choses. En effet, les völvas étaient connues pour leurs dons très précieux en matière de guérison, ce qui en faisaient un contingent nécessaire en temps de guerre. Appréciées par les soldats, les völvas aux robes argentées étaient des puissantes guérisseuses dont les connaissances s'avéraient primordiales sur les champs de bataille. Lors de chaque expédition, Odin exigeait de la première prêtresse qu'elle désigne des völvas guérisseuses. Ce choix déchirait le cœur de la Grande Völva, car il arrivait parfois que ces magiciennes meurent sur les champs de bataille. Les désigner revenaient parfois à les condamner. Cette responsabilité pesait considérablement sur les épaules de la première prêtresse.

Mais les dons des völvas ne se limitaient pas à leurs seuls pouvoirs médicaux. Elles étaient aussi formées à l'art de la guerre et du combat. Leurs robes écarlates étaient le symbole du sang versé. Mais elles n'étaient pas des guerrières comme les Valkyries. Leur don était exploité pour des missions particulières, un peu comme des assassins. Mais toutes les völvas n'accédaient pas à ce second niveau d'expertise, car elles étaient libres de poursuivre ou non leur formation. Leur nombre était nettement inférieur à celui des völvas guérisseuses.

Pour les plus ambitieuses existait une troisième forme d'art, plus subtil, plus sournois, celui de la séduction. Utilisé à des fins diplomatiques et allié aux deux autres magies, les völvas à la robe dorée étaient encore moins nombreuses que leurs compagnes. A la fois espionnes, diplomates ou conseillères, elles étaient les yeux et les oreilles d'Odin, et bien entendu, son bras armé quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Elles pouvaient passer plusieurs années en mission, jouant à la perfection le rôle qui leur était assigné dans un renoncement total. Elles étaient parfois mariées à des princes ou des rois, avec pour mission d'infléchir la politique de leur époux. Une vie de services dans l'ombre. Même si leurs corps étaient leur outil de prédilection, leur esprit aiguisé leur permettait de se sortir de toutes les situations conflictuelles. Maniant la traîtrise et la tromperie, elles étaient des ennemis redoutables et quasiment indétectables.

Mais pour porter la robe noire, toutes les völvas en puissance devaient franchir ces trois étapes et passer l'épreuve finale, celle de la maîtrise totale de leur don de prescience, faculté qui leur permettait d'avoir un aperçu du futur et donc un contrôle sur celui-ci. Mais rares étaient les völvas qui atteignaient ce but ultime. Malgré l'ambition ou la volonté de servir, le sacrifice était parfois trop grand. Mais pour l'instant, Amélia était loin de se douter de la complexité de l'engrenage dans lequel elle venait d'entrer. Elle suivait docilement Kala, trop heureuse d'avoir échappé à la prison ou à l'exil. La troisième prêtresse la conduisit promptement à ses appartements. A l'image du reste du lieu, la pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse. Les murs ocres donnaient une impression de chaleur et les nombreux puits de jour dispensaient une lumière douce et agréable. Un grand lit occupait un coin de la pièce. Un bureau et un large fauteuil composaient le reste du mobilier. La fillette disposait de sa propre pièce d'eau contigüe à la chambre. Mis à part les fenêtres, cette pièce ressemblait furieusement à la chambre de son ancienne vie sur Midgard, ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi elle s'y était tout de suite sentie à l'aise. Tandis que la fillette explorait son nouvel environnement, Kala s'affairait. Fouillant dans l'armoire, elle sortit bien vite une robe d'un blanc immaculé et une paire de bottine noires.

" Voici ta tenue d'apprentie. Je te laisse te changer."

Amélia hocha la tête et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise pour se changer devant une inconnue. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Kala lui réclama ses anciens vêtements, mais la fillette ne semblait pas d'accord. La prêtresse lui expliqua gentiment que le noir lui était désormais interdit, cette couleur étant exclusivement réservée aux prêtresses völvas. Amélia accepta à contrecœur.

" Puis-je conserver le diadème ? Il m'a été offert par ma mère."

Kala considéra un instant cette requête. La fillette devait se détacher de son ancienne vie pour se consacrer pleinement à son apprentissage. La couleur de la robe n'était qu'un prétexte pour la lui retirer. Mais devant la détermination de la fillette, Kala préféra capituler, elle aurait tout le temps de lui subtiliser à un autre moment si cela s'avérait nécessaire, chose qui se produisait rarement. La fillette était jeune, elle oublierait rapidement d'où elle venait et qui étaient ses parents, tout comme elle. Sa robe blanche sur le dos, Kala entraîna à nouveau la fillette dans le dédale de la caverne.

" Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher."

Serrant plus fort la main de la prêtresse, Amélia se mit à trottiner, tel un chiot obéissant. Elles s'arrêtèrent soudain devant une large porte. Le bois semblait vivant, on pouvait presque voir la sève pulser dans les nervures qui ornaient les battants. Kala fit alors une arabesque avec ses doigts et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur une immense serre au plafond vitré. L'atmosphère chaude et humide vint fouetter le visage de la fillette. Une végétation luxuriante vivait au tréfonds de la montagne. Les deux femmes s'avancèrent dans une large allée qui conduisait à une salle de classe vitrée, située au milieu de la serre. A l'intérieur, une femme dans une robe argentée présentait les vertus d'une plante racine devant un auditoire captivé. Brandissant bien haut le pot pour que toutes puissent le voir, maîtresse Diane égrenait les mille pouvoirs bénéfiques ou maléfiques de la mandragore. Apercevant la robe noire, la völva cessa aussitôt son explication et s'inclina profondément, immédiatement imitée par l'ensemble de l'auditoire. Kala poussa Amélia en avant.

" Maîtresse Diane, je vous présente votre nouvelle élève."

La völva à la robe argentée ne parut pas surprise mais l'intrusion de la fillette provoqua de vifs murmures parmi les jeunes femmes assemblées. Cette entrée en matière mit Amélia mal à l'aise, il lui était presque insupportable d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention. Maîtresse Diane parut s'en rendre compte. D'un geste élégant, elle l'invita à rejoindre un banc. Amélia lui en fut profondément reconnaissante. Sans dire mot, elle alla rapidement rejoindre la place qu'elle lui avait indiqué et s'assit à côté d'une fillette. Ravie d'avoir à ses côtés la nouvelle camarade, la fillette entama une conversation à voix basse.

" Je m'appelle Lilia, cela fait deux siècles que j'ai commencé mon apprentissage."

Amélia la regarda avec étonnement : deux siècles ? La fillette ne paraissait pas avoir plus de douze ans.

" Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance Lilia, je m'appelle Amélia."

La fillette lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Mais leur conversation fut rapidement interrompue, maîtresse Diane reprit le cours de son exposé sur la mandragore. Kala resta quelques instants, comme pour s'assurer que la fillette ne disparaîtrait pas dans la nature. Mais la voyant sagement assise sur le banc, nouant connaissance avec Lilia, elle s'éclipsa rapidement. La confrérie était une véritable sororité, la prêtresse savait que les autres apprenties prendraient en charge la nouvelle venue. Concentrée sur l'exposé de maîtresse Diane, Amélia ne s'aperçut même pas du départ de sa tutrice. La fillette n'eut pas d'efforts notables à produire pour s'intéresser au cours. D'un naturel curieux, son esprit était favorablement prédisposé à toutes sortes d'apprentissages. Cela eut égard aux enseignements dispensés par maîtresse Page sur Midgard. Mais ce qui ravit encore plus la fillette, c'est qu'une fois l'exposé achevé, maîtresse Diane les invita à passer aux travaux pratiques, leur mission étant de rempoter les mandragores trop jeunes pour être utilisées. Ce travail en petit groupe permit à Amélia de faire connaissance avec quelques autres fillettes. Toutes plus âgées de deux ou trois ans – en réalité de deux ou trois siècles – elles se montrèrent bienveillantes à son égard. Ici l'esprit de compétition n'était pas de mise et l'entente cordiale était favorisée. Bien que maîtresse Diane ne montra pas d'attention particulière à la nouvelle venue, elle garda un œil discret sur elle. Lorsqu'elle vint examiner le travail de son groupe, elle la questionna sur quelques points de son exposé. Ses réponses, justes, lui confirmèrent sa bonne impression. Les travaux pratiques achevés, maîtresse Diane laissa les fillettes vaquer à leurs occupations. La plupart restèrent dans la serre. La femme prit alors Amélia à part.

" Ici chacune d'entre nous est responsable du jardin. La partie commune est indispensable, elle sert aux préparations et aux potions de guérison."

Les deux femmes déambulaient tranquillement dans les allées. La fillette était émerveillée par la luxuriance de certaines plantes. Elles s'arrêtèrent soudain devant un carré de terre, vide de toute plantation.

" Voici ton bout de jardin. Tu en seras l'unique responsable."

Cette perspective fit sourire Amélia.

" Suis-je libre d'y planter tout ce que je souhaite ?"

L'enthousiasme de la fillette fit plaisir à maîtresse Diane.

" Pas exactement. Tu devras planter des simples, communes à un grand nombre de préparations. Mais une petite partie pourra être réservée à ton imagination."

Elle désigna les carrés adjacents. On y décelait les mêmes plantes mais aussi de petites fantaisies, essentiellement des fleurs ou des plantes exotiques. La völva entraina Amélia vers l'entrée de la serre. Une maisonnette de bois diffusait une odeur de forêt. Les deux femmes y entrèrent. Les murs disparaissaient sous des étagères recouvertes de bocaux. Des graines, des herbes séchées y étaient soigneusement étiquetées et rangées. Une völva à la robe argenté naviguait avec agilité dans ce capharnaüm végétal.

" Hinga est la préposée aux graines, elle est aussi ma fidèle assistante."

Les deux femmes se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Sans mot dire, Hinga tendit à Amélia un petit panier en osier avec plusieurs sachets étiquetés.

" Voici les premières plantes que tu devras faire pousser. Dès que tu auras acquis assez de maîtrise, tu pourras d'occuper de plantes plus délicates et rares."

Amélia hocha la tête et prit avec précaution le panier qui lui était tendu. Maîtresse Diane sortit rapidement de la maisonnette et entraina la fillette vers une petite remise où étaient entreposés les outils. Sans attendre d'explications, Amélia s'empara d'une petite pelle et d'un arrosoir. Maîtresse Diane eut un sourire approbateur.

" Je vois que tu es initiée aux secrets du jardinage !"

La surprise de la völva était compréhensible. Les enfants de la Neuvième Lune étaient exclusivement des enfants nobles. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient déjà mis la main dans la terre. Mais maîtresse Diane était loin de se douter que la fillette avait été initiée par une divinité, chose qu'Amélia garda pour elle. De retour devant le carré, la prêtresse s'éloigna afin d'inspecter les plantations des autres fillettes. Sans perdre de temps, Amélia s'absorba dans sa tâche. Organisée et méthodique, elle observa les autres carrés. Elle prit soin de délimiter un espace pour chaque plante, afin qu'elle puisse s'épanouir et grandir. Le panier ne contenait que cinq sachets, les plantes médicinales les plus usitées. A l'aide de la petite pelle, la fillette creusa de petits trous et y glissa avec précaution les quelques graines contenues dans chaque sachet. Puis elle prit soin de laisser les sachets devant chaque motte de terre, afin de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait planté. Guidée par le bruit de l'eau, elle découvrit un large bassin qui lui arrivait aux épaules. L'eau coulait en cascade depuis une fente de la montagne, répercutant son bruit cristallin sous la verrière. Fort heureusement pour la fillette, le bassin se divisait en petites fontaines auxquelles elle put remplir son arrosoir. Deux voyages furent nécessaire pour arroser correctement ses plantations. Le jour baissait, annonçant la fin de la journée. Amélia scruta la serre, la plupart de ses compagnes avaient achevé leurs tâches jardinières. La fillette aperçut Lilia à quelques mètres de là. La fillette lui fit un signe de la main.

" J'ai presque terminé, je te retrouve dans quelques minutes ?"

Amélia hocha vigoureusement la tête et dès que Lilia eut le dos tourné, elle creusa précipitamment un trou dans un coin de son carré. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche. Aussitôt, elle sentit sous ses doigts, la rugosité du noyau d'abricot. Elle le déposa avec un soin tout particulier et arrosa consciencieusement la motte de terre. A genoux, elle la scruta de longues minutes.

" Ça ne va pas pousser en dix minutes !"

Amélia sursauta. Lilia se tenait derrière elle. La fillette examina avec attention le carré de sa camarade.

" C'est un travail soigné, cela plaira à maîtresse Diane."

Amélia rosit sous le compliment.

" Qu'as tu planté en plus ?"

Elle jetait des regards insistants sur la motte de terre qui retenait toute l'attention d'Amélia. Cette dernière hésita : maîtresse Diane lui avait donné l'autorisation de planter ce qu'elle désirait.

" C'est un noyau d'abricot."

Lilia témoigna une certaine surprise.

" C'est mon fruit préféré."

La fillette lui sourit avec chaleur.

" Viens, ton noyau sera toujours là demain. Il est temps d'aller se préparer pour le repas du soir."

Amélia se releva et épousseta sa robe noircie par les travaux de jardinage. En chemin, les deux fillettes firent plus ample connaissance. Lilia était aussi originaire de Midgard mais elle avait oublié le royaume d'où elle venait. Amélia la questionna sur sa vie d'avant, sans succès : la fillette semblait avoir tout oublié, mais ne s'en sentait pas malheureuse. Sa nouvelle vie emplissait tout son être et seul comptait désormais son apprentissage.

Lilia abandonna sa camarade devant la porte de sa chambre.

" Je reviens te chercher d'ici une dizaine de minutes."

Amélia hocha vigoureusement la tête. La fillette fit quelques mètres et poussa une porte, celle de sa propre chambre. Cette proximité rassura Amélia, peu habituée aux sinuosités de la caverne, qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe. Seule dans sa chambre, la fillette entreprit de se préparer. L'armoire contenait quelques robes blanches, toutes identiques. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe souillée par la terre et fit une rapide toilette. Sa robe propre sur les épaules, elle peigna soigneusement ses longs cheveux noirs qu'elle tressa pour ne pas être gênée. Ces préparatifs achevés, elle retourna dans la chambre et en inspecta les moindres recoins. Il n'y avait rien de notable. Amélia s'assit sur son lit, attendant patiemment le retour de sa compagne. Ainsi, voici à quoi ressemblerait sa nouvelle vie. Amélia ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir. Comme le lui avait dit Lilia, intégrer la confrérie des völvas était un grand honneur et leur tâche était noble. Plongée dans ses pensées, Amélia sursauta lorsque sa compagne frappa à la porte. Dans le couloir, elles retrouvèrent les autres fillettes qui s'acheminaient elles aussi vers le réfectoire. Elles se montrèrent courtoises et polies envers Amélia mais l'examinèrent tout de même avec curiosité. Lilia la rassura, dans quelques semaines elle serait parfaitement intégrée.

Le réfectoire était une large et haute cavité. Une dizaine de tables en bois et des bancs composaient le mobilier. L'une d'entre elle se trouvait sur un petit promontoire, visible de tous.

" C'est la table des prêtresses et des maîtresses."

Amélia compta rapidement le nombre de chaises : six, trois pour les Völvas vêtues de noir, trois pour les trois maîtresses principales de chaque discipline. La fillette reconnut maîtresse Diane dans sa robe argentée.

" La völva à la robe écarlate c'est Piéta et celle à la robe dorée, Mikana."

Bientôt les fillettes furent rejointes par les autres apprenties. Réparties en fonction de leur grade, elles ne se mélangeaient pas entre elles. Les plus nombreuses étaient naturellement celles à la robe argentée, premier échelon de l'apprentissage. Elles étaient gaies et légères, comme un bouquet de fleurs du printemps. Amélia en compta une vingtaine. La plus âgée ne devait pas avoir dix-huit ans. Les femmes à la robe écarlate s'assirent à l'écart des autres, à la table la plus proche de la porte. Avec leurs visages fermés et leurs regards scrutateurs, elles semblaient à l'affût. Sous leur robe se dessinait une cuirasse légère, leurs pieds étaient chaussés de bottes montantes en cuir à la fois solides et silencieuses. Elles étaient moins d'une dizaine mais le couvert était dressé pour au moins quinze personnes. Plus âgées que leurs compagnes, elles étaient d'une beauté farouche et fière. Virent ensuite les völvas à la robe dorée qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Leur allure féline et gracieuse avait quelque chose de charmant mais aussi d'inquiétant. Séduisantes jusqu'au bout des ongles, elles étaient l'objet d'une admiration sans borne de la part des fillettes. Amélia fut elle aussi sensible à leur charme mais à la manière d'une souris devant un chat, certes magnifique, mais chat quand même. Elle sentait le danger qu'il y avait à fréquenter ces völvas. Bien sûr, toutes ces jeunes femmes identifièrent rapidement la nouvelle venue, qui devint rapidement l'objet de toutes les conversations. Bien qu'elle n'entendit aucune bribe, la fillette se sentit jaugée : irait-elle jusqu'à la robe écarlate ? Les völvas concernées semblaient en douter. Les guérisseuses se réjouissaient : la nouvelle venue serait bien avec elle. Quant aux völvas aux robes dorées, elles la jugèrent bien trop jeune pour être intéressante. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un regard insistant. Levant les yeux, elle croisa les yeux de la grande Völva. Aussitôt, elle se sentit aspirée, comme lors de la vision dans la salle du Conseil du Destin. Elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsque la sensation s'apaisa. Le réfectoire avait disparu. Devant elle, se dressaient deux femmes vêtues de noir. Amélia identifia rapidement la grande Völva, qui faisait face à une jeune femme. La fillette déduisit que cette dernière était une prêtresse puisqu'elle portait la robe noire, mais il ne s'agissait pas de Kala. Le visage de la jeune femme lui était inconnu, mais il était d'une grande beauté, une de celle qui marque profondément les esprits. Même si Amélia n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elles, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient. La grande Völva semblait ordonner quelque chose que la jeune prêtresse se refusait à faire, provoquant la colère de son aînée. Puis la vision se brouilla, et Amélia fut de nouveau aspirée. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, des nombreux visages inquiets étaient penchés sur elle. Couchée sur le sol, la fillette reprenait doucement pied avec la réalité. Maîtresse Diane soutenait sa tête, passant délicatement un petit flacon rempli de sels de fleurs aromatiques. La forte odeur ramena immédiatement Amélia à la réalité. Elle se releva tant bien que mal. Aussitôt l'inquiétude disparut, laissant place au soulagement.

" Tout va bien Amélia ?"

La sollicitude de maîtresse Diane toucha la fillette. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui raconter son étrange vision, mais se ravisa.

" J'ai faim."

Cette simple explication fit rire toute l'assemblée. En soi, ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais une partie de la vérité. La völva l'aida à se rasseoir et exigea qu'elle soit servie en premier. La soupe chaude lui fit du bien, rosissant ses joues pâles. Maîtresse Diane, rassurée, retourna s'asseoir auprès de ses semblables. Toutes s'enquirent de la fillette, sauf la grande Völva. Son regard restait fixé sur Amélia, qui se garda bien de lever les yeux. Prévenantes, les autres fillettes insistèrent pour qu'Amélia se resserve plusieurs fois de chaque plat, tant et si bien qu'elle dut crier grâce avant le dessert. L'estomac bien rempli et la fatigue aidant, elle glissa doucement dans une torpeur bienfaisante. Lilia lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

" Mange ta pomme, je te raccompagne à ta chambre après."

La fillette regarda avec étonnement le fruit dans son assiette. Rouge et brillante, la pomme était vraiment appétissante mais Amélia la regarda avec effroi. C'était le fruit interdit, celui dont les mortels ne devaient pas se nourrir. Elle ne toucha pas à la pomme. Autour d'elle, ses compagnes croquaient allègrement dans la chair juteuse du fruit. Toutes les tables et même celle de la grande Völva en étaient garnies. Voyant la fillette délaisser le fruit, maîtresse Diane se leva.

" Tu n'aimes pas la pomme ?"

Amélia se mordit les lèvres.

" Si mais ..."

La völva l'encouragea d'un sourire.

" Il me semblait que ces fruits étaient réservés aux dieux."

La fillette acheva précipitamment sa phrase et baissa les yeux. Sa réponse laissa maîtresse Diane pantoise.

" Comment sais-tu cela ?"

" Je l'ai lu dans un livre."

Amélia tenta de ne pas rougir, son mensonge lui semblait tellement éhonté ! Mais maîtresse Diane ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Elle posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la fillette.

" Sois rassurée Amélia, nous sommes autorisées par le Père de Toutes Choses à consommer ces fruits divins."

Malgré cette autorisation, la fillette ne fit pas un geste pour se saisir de la pomme. Il lui semblait que sa peau rouge sonnait comme une menace. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'elle y réfléchisse.

" Pourquoi ?"

Le silence s'abattit soudain sur la salle. Les conversations se turent et l'attention se porta sur la fillette. Maîtresse Diane jeta un regard inquiet vers la table de la grande Völva. D'habitude les apprenties ne posaient aucune question sur leur nouvelle vie, se contentant de suivre le mouvement et les habitudes des plus âgées. Jamais aucune n'avait remis en question les façons de vivre et de faire. De même qu'aucune ne s'était jamais questionné sur l'obligation de manger des pommes. Avec le temps et l'expérience, les völvas comprenaient d'elles-même que le fruit divin ralentissait leur vieillissement et les signes de l'âge. Ainsi grâce à sa consommation, un siècle équivalait à un an, ce qui expliquait la jeunesse et la beauté des völvas. Mais cette explication n'avait jamais été donnée clairement. Kala s'interposa avant que maîtresse Diane n'intervienne. Gracieuse et aérienne, elle descendit doucement les marches. Prenant à partie l'ensemble des jeunes femmes, elle prit la parole.

" Rendons grâce à la déesse Idünn."

Aussitôt, toutes inclinèrent leur tête et tendirent leurs mains en coupe. Kala s'empara de la pomme laissée par Amélia.

" Ces pommes ne sont pas de simples fruits, mais bien la marque du bienfait qu'Odin daigne nous accorder. Ce faisant, il nous élève et nous éloigne de notre condition mortelle, afin de nous permettre de mieux le servir."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kala croqua férocement dans la pomme, immédiatement imitée. La réponse à la question ayant été donnée, les conversations reprirent. Une nouvelle pomme apparut aussitôt dans l'assiette d'Amélia. La prêtresse se pencha vers la fillette.

" Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ta chance, mais crois-moi, ne la laisse pas passer."

Le ton était sentencieux. Disparue l'oreille bienveillante. Sous la menace du regard insistant que Kala faisait peser sur elle, Amélia se saisit avec réticence du fruit. L'approchant lentement de ses lèvres, elle mordit légèrement dedans. Satisfaite, Kala gratifia la fillette d'un sourire et repartit d'un pas fier vers l'estrade. Amélia mit un temps infini à mâcher le petit bout de chair. La saveur du fruit lui semblait détestable, mélange d'amertume et d'acidité. Mais plus que le goût, c'était la culpabilité que ressentait la fillette à l'idée de désobéir à la divinité du palais des Invités. L'ordre de se lever ne fut donner que lorsqu'il ne resta que le trognon de la pomme dans l'assiette d'Amélia. Sentant la détresse de sa compagne, Lilia lui prit gentiment la main et la guida hors de la salle. La fillette croisa une dernière fois le regard de la grande Völva, sans ressentir, heureusement, le même malaise.

* * *

 _Un grand merci à pour ses commentaires et à toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de lire ces premiers chapitres._


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent sensiblement de la même manière. Amélia passait la majeure partie de son temps dans la serre à suivre les cours dispensés par maîtresse Diane et à s'occuper de son carré. Elle eut bientôt la satisfaction de voir apparaître les premières pousses vertes de ses plantations. La première à pointer le bout de sa tige fut la sauge. Plante millénaire, elle était la base de toute les potions, eut égard à son éthymologie signifiant _guérir_ ou _sauver_. Maîtresse Diane la félicita chaudement et en guise de récompense, la nomma assistante d'une élève plus avancée, ayant à sa charge l'entretien d'une partie du jardin commun. La jeune femme, douce et tranquille, approchait de ses quatorze ans. Elle se préparait activement à son examen de passage car elle espérait bientôt quitter la robe blanche pour revêtir l'argentée. Aussi se déchargea t'elle rapidement d'une grande partie de ses tâches sur Amélia. Fort heureusement pour elle, la fillette était douée, au sens propre du mot. Comme dans le jardin de la divinité, Amélia captait les bruits et les murmures des plantes. Ainsi, elle savait exactement quelle plante avait besoin d'être arrosée, s'il fallait biner ou couper des tiges. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur une plante en particulier pour capter ses besoins. Le reste du temps son esprit était noyé dans le brouhaha de la verdure. Mais, à son grand désespoir, le seul murmure qu'elle ne percevait pas était celui de son abricotier. Malgré des soins constants et un intérêt sans équivoque, le noyau ne germait pas. Amélia s'était rapidement rendue compte que seuls les murmures des plantes écloses étaient captables. Les graines, sous la terre, étaient silencieuses. Et cet inquiétant silence mettait Amélia au supplice. Pour elle, faire pousser son abricotier était en quelque sorte le paiement d'un dû, une compensation pour la pomme qu'elle mangeait quotidiennement, contre ses convictions et la morale de la divinité. Lilia s'était rendue compte de la grande attente de sa camarade envers sa plantation particulière et elle avait tentée de la mettre en garde.

" Ton noyau est peut être trop vieux. Il a séché et ne pourra plus germer."

Amélia s'était bien gardée de lui révéler la provenance de la graine. Lilia en avait donc déduit que la fillette l'avait depuis son départ de Midgard. Or depuis son arrivée sur Asgard il s'était écoulé près de six mois, soit environ cinquante ans humains. Il y avait donc peu d'espoir qu'un noyau vieux d'un demi siècle puisse germer. Mais Amélia gardait espoir et arrosait chaque jour consciencieusement la petite motte de terre.

Bientôt les autres simples sortirent de terre. L'achillée millefeuille connue pour ses vertus cicatrisantes vint rejoindre la sauge, puis le millepertuis, idéale en cas de brûlure. L'angélique et la consoude se firent davantage désirer. Lorsque toutes ses plantes eurent atteint une hauteur raisonnable, maîtresse Diane montra à Amélia comment récolter et conserver les graines afin de continuer la culture. Puis comment utiliser les feuilles et les tiges pour la confection des potions. Certaines nécessitaient d'être d'abord séchées et broyées tandis que d'autres s'utilisaient en cataplasme ou simplement destinées à être ingérées telles quelle. La fillette maîtrisa rapidement les différentes techniques et usages de ces cinq simples. Son initiation s'étendit bientôt aux plantes du jardin commun dont elle avait la charge. Du statut d'assistante, elle passa rapidement au grade de jardinière en chef. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait prédit, la jeune fille qu'elle assistait avait passé l'épreuve théorique avec succès. Amélia ne l'avait jamais revue depuis. Maîtresse Diane lui avait expliqué qu'elle était en train de passer l'épreuve pratique, sans s'étendre sur les modalités. La fillette se contenta de cette réponse évasive. Interrogées, les autres fillettes n'en savaient pas davantage et ne semblaient pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Amélia resta donc avec ses interrogations. Elle aurait pu questionner Kala, qui ayant franchit avec succès tout les stades de la formation de völva, aurait été en mesure de répondre. Mais depuis le fameux épisode de la pomme, sa méfiance à l'égard de la jeune prêtresse allait croissant. Elle préférait éviter Kala, sa présence la mettant mal à l'aise, même si la jeune femme n'avait pas changé de comportement envers elle.

En une année à peine, Amélia était devenue une experte dans le domaine jardinier. Son carré était de loin le plus florissant et la partie commune du jardin dont elle avait la charge était sans commune mesure. Mais plutôt que de susciter de la jalousie, Amélia était sollicitée par toutes ses compagnes. Même si elle tentait de leur prodiguer des conseils, elle était bien en peine d'expliquer pourquoi il fallait traiter une plante alors qu'aucun signe explicite de maladie ne venait tacher les feuilles. Elle gardait son don secret, même Lilia qui était devenue sa plus proche amie, l'ignorait. Durant ces longs mois, chaque matin, Amélia se précipitait dans la serre avec la même espérance, celle de voir émerger de sa petite motte de terre, la tige verte de son abricotier. Malgré cet espoir déçu jour après jour, la fillette persévérait dans ses soins. Au soir de cette première année passée dans la confrérie, Amélia resta un long moment assise près de son carré. La nuit tombait doucement, assombrissant la serre. La fillette avait remarqué qu'à la nuit tombée, le murmure des plantes s'apaisait, comme si elles tombaient elles-aussi en sommeil. Dans ce silence presque parfait, Amélia posa ses mains sur la motte de terre et concentra tout son don vers le noyau, en vain. Vaincue, elle laissa ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la terre meuble à la recherche de la graine séchée et rabougrie qui ne donnerait jamais naissance à son abricotier. Mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que de la terre, le noyau avait purement et simplement disparu, sans doute décomposé après ses nombreux mois passés sous terre. De tristesse, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la fillette, qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur, laissant des trainées de terre sur sa peau pâle. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes avant de se relever. Attirée par le bruit de l'eau, elle s'avança machinalement jusqu'à la fontaine afin de laver ses mains et son visage. Tandis qu'elle se penchait sur l'onde, ses joues terreuses se reflétèrent un instant sur le miroir d'eau avant de disparaître. Au fond du bassin, ridé par les gouttes qui s'échappaient de la cascade, apparut soudain un magnifique paysage verdoyant. La fillette se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et se pencha davantage comme pour mieux voir. Déséquilibrée, elle bascula dans l'onde fraiche.

En lieu et place l'humidité de l'eau, Amélia ne ressentit qu'une sensation de chute, comme si elle tombait à pleine vitesse dans le ciel. Mais au lieu de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, elle atterit en douceur, comme une plume, sur un coussin d'herbe verdoyant. Surprise, elle leva promptement les yeux, pensant distinguer la surface du bassin. Mais au lieu de cela, un ciel bleu nuit criblé d'étoiles luisait faiblement. Elle se retourna et put admirer Asgard dans toute sa splendeur nocturne. Il lui sembla que la pointe de Valaskjaf venait tutoyer les étoiles. Même sous l'astre lunaire, la cité dorée brillait de mille feux. A en juger par la taille des palais, la fillette se trouvait à quelque distance de la ville. Elle se leva du tapis douillet d'herbe qui avait amorti sa chute. Devant elle se dressait un grand portail en fer forgé, rouillé et envahi par les lianes et les ronces. Ceint par des murs délabrés de part et d'autre, l'endroit n'avait rien de rassurant. La fillette préféra rebrousser chemin vers les lumières de la ville, mais une puissante rafale de vent la poussa vers l'avant. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, mais chaque pas en avant la faisait reculer de trois la menant inexorablement vers l'inquiétant portail. S'armant de courage, Amélia décida d'avancer d'elle même. Au delà des grilles régnait une pénombre inquiétante, comme si la lueur des étoiles ne parvenait pas à en percer la noirceur. Respirant à fond, la fillette franchit d'un bond les grilles rouillées. Aussitôt elle reconnut la sensation : le portail n'était en réalité qu'un champ de force. Elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit un immense verger, illuminé par de petites lucioles flottillant dans les airs. Le murmure réconfortant des arbres vint immédiatement lui caresser les oreilles. Rassurée, Amélia s'enfonça entre les arbres, guidée par le bruissement des feuilles. Elle marcha de longues minutes, zizagant entre les troncs. Le murmure s'amplifiait à mesure qu'elle progressait dans le jardin, annonçant le point d'orgue de cette visite nocturne. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Devant elle se dressait un magnifique abricotier : son tronc droit comme un i, ses branches souples mais puissantes croulaient littéralement sous des fruits mûrs à souhait. Incrédule, Amélia s'avança et posa ses mains sur l'arbre, se laissant envahir par ce murmure tant désiré. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses larmes se mirent à couler et elle s'effondra doucement, serrant entre ses bras le tronc, comme un être aimé. Emue, la divinité les observa un moment en silence. Lorsqu'enfin, ses larmes se tarirent, la fillette se rendit compte de la présence. Les yeux embués, elle reconnut la divinité. Bien qu'elle mourut d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, Amélia se retint, par respect. La jeune femme eut un petit rire étrange et ouvrit grand ses bras. Comme dans le palais des invités, elle avait capté le désir secret de l'enfant. Amélia ne résista pas et courut se réfugier dans le giron de la divinité. Elle embaumait un parfum délicat, mélange de fleurs du verger, sa peau était douce et soyeuse comme celle d'un abricot, et sa tiédeur rassura la fillette.

" Nous espérions ta venue."

Ces simples mots remplirent le coeur d'Amélia d'un bonheur sans nom. Pour y faire écho, l'abricotier se ploya sous l'effet d'un vent imaginaire, pour caresser de ses feuilles, la chevelure de la fillette. Elle éprouvait un véritable sentiment de plénitude, comme si elle avait retrouvé sa famille. Cueillant un abricot, elle le tendit avec déférence à la divinité puis mordit elle aussi dans un fruit. Assise sous l'arbre, les deux femmes communièrent un long moment avec leur environnement, appréciant la douceur de la nuit et écoutant les bruissements des feuilles.

" Idünn ? Où es-tu ?"

Une voix masculine s'approchait d'elles. La divinité eut l'air surprise et inquiète à la fois. Avant qu'Amélia ait pu intervenir, la jeune femme fait sortir de terre un arbrisseau épineux, couvert de baies, juste devant la fillette, la cachant ainsi à la vue de l'arrivant.

" Je suis là."

La voix claire et limpide guida le jeune homme jusqu'à la divinité. Amélia s'interrogea sur le comportement d'Idünn. A en juger par ce qu'elle aperçait à travers les lianes épineuses, l'intrus était un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et au teint pâle. Il devait avoir une quinzaine d'années tout au plus et semblait très poli et courtois envers la divinité. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec sa grâce habituelle.

" Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?"

Le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui et son regard se fixa soudain sur l'arbrisseau. Amélia se recoquevilla. Elle avait croisé un instant le regard glacé du garçon : ses yeux d'un bleu profond n'avaient rien d'humain. La fillette aurait voulu sortir de sa cachette et prévenir la divinité de se méfier du garçon, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme enchaînée à l'arbuste. Le garçon s'étonna de voir cet arbrisseau à un endroit aussi improbable. Il connaissait bien Idünn, son verger était aussi ordonné qu'un camp militaire. Il nota ce détail et se promit d'interroger la jeune femme là dessus, mais plus tard. Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers elle et prit un air triste et défait. Ce changement d'attitude stupéfia Amélia. D'un voix traînante, il formula sa demande.

" La même chose que d'habitude ma chère Idünn, toujours ces cauchemars qui m'empêchent de dormir."

Le regard de la divinité se fit sévère.

" Tu es venu me demander le même remède ?"

Le garçon hocha la tête piteusement.

" Je t'avais prévenu que les baies de Goji ne règleraient pas ton problème. De plus, elles sont dangereuses si on en consomme à trop long terme."

A en juger par l'expression d'Idünn, ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune garçon venait lui demander ces fameuses baies. Pourtant, il fit tant et si bien, que la divinité se laissa convaincre. Elle l'entraina vers la partie du jardin où poussaient les baies de Goji. Il la suivit docilement, non s'en jeter un dernier regard sur l'arbuste suspect. Dès qu'il fut hors de sa vue, Amélia reprit sa respiration. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait retenu son souffle. Elle guetta avec inquiétude le retour d'Idünn, persuadée que le garçon lui voulait du mal. Poutant, la divinité reparut rapidement et seule. D'un geste, elle fit disparaître l'arbrisseau. Elle apaisa l'angoisse la fillette et fit taire les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit au sujet de garçon. Tranquilisée, Amélia étouffa un baillement et s'allongea tranquillement sous son abricotier. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle plongea rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

Lilia ne fut pas la seule à s'apercevoir du changement qui s'était opérée chez sa camarade. Après sa nuit dans le jardin d'Idünn, on aurait dit qu'un poids immense s'était envolé de ses épaules. Son inquiétude au sujet de son noyau d'abricot avait disparut même si elle continuait d'arroser la motte de terre consciencieusement. Son humeur était plus joyeuse, elle donnait volontiers des conseils à ses compagnes et se contentait d'arborer un air mystérieux lorsqu'on la questionnait sur ses aptitudes botaniques. Quelques temps plus tard, elle fut convoquée chez la grande Völva. Cette entrevue fit quelque peu retomber la chappe de plomb qui pesait sur ses épaules. Même si elle n'avait pas eu de vision depuis ce fameux soir dans le réfectoire, elle était fréquemment en proie à des rêves plus que réels. Les deux femmes en noir revenaient régulièrement hanter sa vie onirique. Elle craignait, si elle croisait à nouveau le regard de la grande Völva, de retomber en transe. L'estomac noué, elle frappa à la porte. Une voix lui indiqua d'entrer. Dans le bureau, outre la grande prêtresse, se tenaient Kala, sa tutrice et maîtresse Diane. La présence de cette dernière alarma Amélia. Avait-elle commis une faute grave ? Ses visites nocturnes à la divinité avaient-elles été découvertes ? La grande Völva prit la parole.

" Maîtresse Diane vient de m'informer de tes immenses progrès dans la culture des plantes et dans l'élaboration des remèdes."

Cette déclaration mit la fillette mal à l'aise. Elle garda les yeux obstinément rivés sur le sol.

" Elle déclare qu'elle n'a plus rien à t'apprendre."

Maîtresse Diane hocha la tête, elle aussi était visiblement mal à l'aise. Seule Kala semblait rayonner de fierté. Elle prit la parole.

" Nous allons te faire passer l'épreuve théorique !"

Au ton qu'elle avait employé, on aurait dit que c'était une récompense. Amélia commença à paniquer : au bout d'un an, pouvait-elle prétendre passer un examen trois ans plus tôt que ses compagnes ? De toute façon, il ne s'agissait pas d'une question mais bien d'une affirmation. Aucun sourire ne vint éclairer le regard de la grande Völva, elle semblait sombre et préoccupée

" Et l'épreuve pratique ?"

Là encore, la question avait fusé. La fillette se mordit les lèvres, trop tard. La grande Völva plissa les yeux, fixant l'enfant avec acuité. Kala balaya la question d'un revers de la main.

" Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, pour l'instant, tu dois te préparer à l'épreuve théorique. Elle aura lieu dans un mois."

Elle tapota gentiment la tête d'Amélia. L'entrevue était terminée. La fillette sortit du bureau accompagnée par maîtresse Diane. La femme la regarda avec un air contrit, comme pour s'excuser. Un éclair de pitié traversa aussi son regard.

Durant le mois qui suivit, maîtresse Diane la prépara à passer l'épreuve théorique. Lorsque la nouvelle se répandit auprès de ses camarades, l'admiration succéda bien vite à la surprise. Personne ne voyait là, une marque d'ambition de la part de la fillette, seulement le signe d'un grand talent. La préparation en elle-même n'avait rien de difficile, il s'agissait essentiellement de révisions théoriques et pratiques. Amélia n'éprouva aucune difficulté, ce qui eut au moins le don d'apaiser les doutes de maîtresse Diane. Le jour dit, la fillette se présenta devant un jury composé de völvas à la robe argentée présidé par la grande völva et la seconde prêtresse. Kala étant sa tutrice, elle n'était pas autorisée à siéger, pas plus que maîtresse Diane ou son assistante. Parmi les guérisseuses, certaines étaient totalement inconnues à Amélia : plus âgées, elles officiaient parfois dans des cours étrangères. Son jeune âge ne provoqua aucune réflexion ni attitude bienveillante de leur part. L'examen se déroula en deux phases : une série de questions sur les plantes et leur vertus, puis la réalisation d'une potion et d'un cataplasme, sous le regard scrutateur des juges. En soi, rien de bien méchant pour Amélia, même s'il s'agissait de réalisations plutôt complexes. Au bout d'environ cinq heures, l'épreuve était terminée. La fillette alla aussitôt rendre des comptes à maîtresse Diane. Lorsqu'elle lui décrivit l'épreuve, la völva s'étonna de sa grande difficulté mais rassura la fillette : elle n'aurait rien à se reprocher en cas d'échec. Amélia se garda bien de partager son sentiment sur la question. Pour elle, il était évident que la grande völva avait volontaire corsé l'épreuve, de manière à ce qu'elle échoue. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire. La fillette ne se sentait pas prête à passer une étape supplémentaire et se serait bien contenté de végéter quelques années supplémentaires dans la serre. A n'en pas douter, Kala était derrière cette "promotion" et elle exigea un compte rendu détaillé de l'épreuve. Mais plus que la surprise, c'est la colère qui fut la plus forte. Elle s'indigna ouvertement du traitement qui avait été infligé à Amélia, ce qui confirma sa réflexion au sujet de la grande völva. Le jury ne rendit son verdict que quelques jours plus tard. Contrairement à ce qu'espérait la fillette, elle fut reçue haut la main à l'épreuve théorique, et ce malgré la difficulté manifeste de l'examen. Maîtresse Diane en fut grandement soulagée et Kala, plus fière que jamais. Amélia ne partageait aucunement l'euphorie de sa tutrice, inquiète à l'idée de passer l'épreuve pratique. Hélas, ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsque, convoquée à nouveau dans le bureau de la grande völva, on lui annonça son départ prochain. A la place de maîtresse Diane, se tenait une völva à la robe argentée et aux cheveux grisonnants.

" Amélia, je te présence Donnalina. Elle sera ton éclaireuse durant toute la durée de l'épreuve pratique."

La fillette s'inclina avec déférence devant la völva. Cette femme lui inspirait confiance.

" Va faire tes bagages mon enfant, nous partons."

Amélia resta un instant sans réagir. Partir ? A présent, la grande völva semblait encore plus triste et sombre. Kala quant à elle, affichait un masque de suffisance insupportable.

" Tu as entendu Donnalina ? Aller dépêche toi !"

Si Amélia l'avait pu, elle aurait jeté sa tutrice au milieu des cynorhodons. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Résignée, elle baissa la tête et sortit du bureau. Dans sa chambre, elle trouva un sac de voyage et des affaires de rechange, ainsi que des bottes au pied du lit. Elle plia le tout avec soin et changea de chaussures. Elle enfila le manteau blanc qui pendait à la patère. Donnalina l'attendait patiemment dans le grand hall. Plusieurs de ses camarades lui adressèrent des regards interrogateurs tandis que les völvas aux robes argentées lui souhaitaient un bon voyage. Avant de franchir les grilles qui séparaient la confrérie du reste d'Asgard, Donnalina fit un détour par la serre. Maîtresse Diane l'accueillit en personne. Les deux femmes se serrèrent longuement dans les bras.

" Donnalina a été mon enseignante lors de mon apprentissage. Je suis contente qu'elle ait été choisie pour être ton éclaireuse."

Puis elle tendit à Amélia une ceinture en cuir, composée de plusieurs petits compartiments et de boucles, semblable à celle que portait Donnalina. L'éclaireuse montra à la fillette comment bien la fixer à sa taille, puis elles entrèrent dans la maisonnette de bois. Maîtresse Diane leur remit tout ce dont elles auraient besoin pour leur voyage en terme de plantes et de graines, ainsi que des fioles en verre pour les potions et des bandelles de lin pour les cataplasmes. Une fois arnachée, Amélia se sentit bien lourde, sans compter son sac de voyage. Sans se préoccuper des conditions matérielles de la fillette, Donnalina donna congé à maîtresse Diane. Cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux, regardait Amélia s'éloigner. Elle tenta de graver dans son esprit, le visage angélique de cette fillette aux yeux bleus qui lui adressa un gentil signe de la main avant de trottiner sagement derrière la völva. Elle savait qu'à son retour, la naïveté de l'enfance aurait disparu pour toujours de ses traits enfantins. Car ce n'était rien de moins que son voyage vers le monde adulte qui commençait. Malgré son inquiétude, Amélia ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'impatience. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était enfermée dans la caverne, si on exceptait ses voyages nocturnes dans le verger d'Idünn. Les grilles s'ouvrirent en grand devant les deux femmes et l'air frais de l'extérieur vint frapper leurs visages. Le précipice impressionna Amélia qui se dépêcha de franchir le pont. Elle marchait derrière l'éclaireuse, prenant soin de ne pas se laisser distancer par ses grandes enjambées. Sans traverser Valaskjaf, elles prirent un escalier dérobé qui les conduisit en quelques minutes au pied du palais. Eblouie par les reflets dorés du soleil, Amélia mit quelques instants à s'habituer à cette lumière naturelle. Mais Donnalina ne lui laissa guère de répit, reprenant aussitôt son pas élastique. La fillette profita néanmoins de cette visite urbaine et s'emplit les yeux de tout ce qu'il y avait à voir à Asgard. Elle reconnut bientôt la route qui menait au portail et posa ses pieds sur le ruban irisé. Donnalina n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur départ de la caverne et même si la fillette avait un million de questions à lui poser, elle se tint coite. C'est donc en silence qu'elles se présentèrent devant Heimdall. Ce dernier s'inclina avec respect devant la völva guérisseuse, reconnaissable à sa robe argentée. Il reconnut sans peine la fillette midgardienne, celle qui lui avait inspiré un sentiment étrange, à la fois dangereuse mais nécessaire. Les deux femmes se positionnèrent devant le vide sidéral. Répondant à l'appel silencieux du Gardien, elle dévoila leur destination.

" Midgard."

Aussitôt le rayon irisé de Bifröst apparut. Donnalina tendit sa main à la fillette qui la saisit bien volontiers. Et c'est ensemble qu'elles plongèrent dans le tunnel des mondes.

* * *

 _Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une très bonne année 2019 ! En guise de cadeau de Noël (quelque peu en retard), je vous offre ma production des vacances, 3 chapitres ! Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, toujours bienvenus._


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Lorsque Amélia rouvrit les yeux, elle s'attendait presque à voir la cour du château où elle avait vécu durant les dix premières années de sa vie. Mais à la place des bâtiments de pierre blanche, une forêt vierge et dense s'offrit à son regard. Légèrement étourdie, elle descendit les quelques marches de l'estrade de pierre sur laquelle elle avait atterri. Sur les dalles, le motif en forme d'étoile s'éteignait doucement. Amélia regarda autour d'elle : aucune trace de Donnalina. Cette absence n'alarma pas la fillette d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas restée étourdie longtemps. Elle ramassa son sac et ferma soigneusement son manteau : la forêt était froide et humide. Elle observa les alentours. Les arbres aussi sur Midgard murmuraient de douces paroles aux oreilles de la fillette. Ils lui apprirent bientôt que la völva s'était légèrement éloignée mais qu'elle ne quittait pas le périmètre du portail. Amélia attendit donc sagement le retour de l'éclaireuse. Donnalina ne tarda pas à émerger des fougères, armée d'un long bâton de marche qu'elle avait du cacher dans un endroit non loin du portail dans l'attente de son retour. A son arrivée, la fillette se leva promptement, attendant les directives de l'éclaireuse. La völva s'arrêta à l'entrée de la clairière et lui fit signe de la suivre. Sans attendre, la fillette se précipita à sa suite. Elles marchèrent en silence durant toute la journée, s'arrêtant juste pour prendre une légère collation. Donnalina semblait pressée, comme si elle avait laissé derrière elle quelque chose d'important. La fillette ne la questionna pas, se contentant de suivre le rythme imposé par l'éclaireuse. Le jour commença à tomber sans qu'elles aient atteint leur destination, mais la völva ne sembla pas contrariée. Elle ralentit le pas, cherchant un endroit où passer la nuit. Attirée par le bruit de l'eau, elle quitta la piste qu'elles suivaient entre les arbres depuis le portail. Un petit ruisseau serpentait à quelques mètres. Une petite clairière moussue lui sembla l'endroit idéal où installer leur campement pour la nuit. Elle posa avec un soupir son sac sur un rocher, aussitôt imitée par la fillette. Pour rien au monde, Amélia ne se serait plainte. Pourtant ses épaules et son dos la lançaient douloureusement.

" Veux-tu bien ramasser quelques branches mortes pour le feu ?"

La fillette hocha la tête et partit rapidement à la recherche du bois demandé. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle revint les bras chargés. Pendant ce temps, Donnalina avait dégagé un petit espace au sol, enlevant la mousse humide. Couronnant cet espace de pierres, elle avait créé un petit foyer. La völva disposa les branches en dôme et glissa dessous une poignée d'herbe sèche. Armée de son couteau, elle entreprit de frotter une petite pierre en forme de biseau. Sous l'effet du frottement, une étincelle jaillit, enflammant rapidement l'herbe. La femme soufflait doucement, à intervale régulier, afin d'embraser le bois. Lorsque le feu crépita joyeusement, elle rajouta quelques branches. La fillette n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce spectacle, totalement fascinée. Sans un mot, Donnalina lui tendit les outres d'eau et une petite casserole. Amélia s'en empara aussitôt. L'eau du ruisseau était claire et limpide. Son murmure cristallin lui rappela douloureusement la cascade de la serre, pont magique entre la caverne et le verger d'Idünn. Elle ne s'attarda guère, consciente que la völva attendait le retour de l'ustensile. Aplatissant les branches à demi consumées, elle posa la casserole en équilibre sur le feu, puis sortit un petit sac de légumes. A en juger par sa taille, les vivres n'étaient prévus que pour un voyage d'un jour ou deux, nul doute que les deux femmes atteindraient leur destination le lendemain.

" J'ai vu un roncier couvert de mûres non loin de là."

Donnalina hocha la tête et sourit avec bienveillance à la fillette, qui forte de cet assentiment muet, fila promptement cueillir les petites baies en guise de dessert. La völva la regarda s'enfoncer dans la forêt. De toute les fillettes dont elle avait eu à s'occuper, celle-ci sortait véritablement du lot : pas de plaintes, pas de larmes et surtout pas de questions inutiles. Malgré son jeune âge, elle faisait preuve d'une maturité remarquable. Ieanna l'avait bien entendu mise en garde contre l'enfant, sans lui dévoiler toute la vérité sur sa destinée, mais la guérisseuse n'en avait conçu aucun a priori. Dans cette affaire, elle était à la fois formatrice et juge, et pour l'instant, son impression était plus que favorable. Lorsque des bouillons se formèrent à la surface, elle jeta les légumes dans l'eau, et guetta le retour de la fillette. Amélia sentit le regard de la völva sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entre les arbres. Elle se sentait en sécurité en sa présence mais n'était pas mécontente d'avoir un petit moment de solitude. Elle découvrit rapidement le roncier dont les feuilles disparaissaient littéralement sous les petites baies noires mûres à point. La fillette sortit un petit sac de toile de sa ceinture et entreprit de le garnir de mûres. Autour d'elle, les arbres poursuivaient tranquillement leurs conversations, pas le moins du monde troublés par la présence des deux femmes. Le roncier, heureux d'être délesté de son poids, rétracta ses épines afin que la fillette puisse cueillir les baies sans se piquer. Lorsque son sac fut bien plein, elle rebroussa tranquillement chemin, guidée par la bonne odeur de soupe qui se dégageait de la casserole. Donnalina jeta un regard appréciateur au butin que rapportait la fillette. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se restaurer et de se reposer convenablement. Même si elle avait dans un premier temps refusé de se rendre à Asgard, elle avait dû se plier à l'injonction de la grande Völva. Ieanna avait fait valoir qu'elle lui octroyait enfin l'aide tant demandée, ce qui avait incité la guérisseuse à rentrer à Asgard. Bien entendu, elle avait espéré une de ses semblables, dotée d'une solide expérience. Mais elle avait dû se contenter d'une novice, qui plus est, très jeune. Donnalina s'était dans un premier temps récriée : amener cette enfant à Calgaritz était trop dangereux, trop difficile. Elle craignait véritablement pour santé, tant physique que morale. Mais la grande Völva s'était montrée inflexible. Plus que le lieu, c'était surtout l'éclaireuse qu'elle choisissait. Donnalina s'était inclinée : elle devait obéissance à la première prêtresse.

" Le repas est prêt."

La völva remplit un bol en grès et le tendit à la fillette qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Peu habituée à un exercice physique aussi intense, son estomac criait famine. Le début du repas se fit en silence, chacune appréciant le bol de soupe chaude. Puis la langue de la guérisseuse se délia. Elle questionna rapidement la fillette sur ses connaissances acquises. Amélia répondit de bonne grâce à cet interrogatoire qui lui rappela son épreuve théorique. Mais elle remarqua que les questions portaient essentiellement sur les plantes propres à guérir les maladies infectieuses. La nuit tomba rapidement sur le petit campement de fortune. La völva déplia sa couverture et s'installa sur la mousse qui avait l'avantage d'être une couche moelleuse. Elle remit une brassée de bois dans le feu et s'enroula dans la couverture.

" Bonne nuit Amélia."

La fillette imita aussitôt la völva. Mais tandis que cette dernière fermait les yeux et s'endormait rapidement, Amélia gardait les yeux grands ouverts. A la nuit tombée, la forêt s'emplissait de bruits inconnus et donc inquiétants. Elle sonda rapidement les végétaux qui lui renvoyèrent des messages apaisants et réconfortants. Sa dernière pensée fut pour la déesse Idünn et son verger.

Malgré son inquiétude, la fillette avait dormi d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, vaincue par cette première journée en compagnie de Donnalina. Cette dernière était déjà réveillée depuis longtemps lorsque la fillette ouvrit les yeux.

" Bonjour mon enfant, as-tu bien dormi ?"

Amélia frotta ses yeux embués de sommeil et hocha vigoureusement la tête. La guérisseuse lui sourit avec chaleur. Sans mot dire, la fillette rangea soigneusement sa couverture dans son sac, prête à repartir. L'humidité du petit matin la fit frissonner. Fort heureusement, Donnalina avait déjà mis l'eau à bouillir et tendit presque aussitôt une tasse de thé bien chaude que la fillette accepta avec reconnaissance. Mais l'amertume du breuvage la fit grimacer. La völva se retint de rire devant la mine déconfite de l'enfant.

" C'est une de mes préparations secrètes ..."

Amélia huma délicatement la tisane. Elle reconnut immédiatement le thym et le romarin, forts en goût, ainsi que la saveur plus délicate de la cannelle. Elle énonça à voix haute ces trois ingrédients sous le regard approbateur de la guérisseuse. Elle reprit une gorgée du breuvage, sans faire de grimace.

" Il te manque une plante."

Mais le palais de la fillette n'était pas assez expérimenté pour reconnaître l'ortie, quatrième composant de la tisane. Amélia s'étonna silencieusement de cette association. Ces plantes étaient surtout connues pour leur action contre les maladies infectieuses. La völva craignait-elle de tomber malade ? Mais là encore la fillette garda le silence. En guise d'accompagnement, elles se partagèrent les mûres ramassées la veille. Lorsque la clarté fut suffisante pour cheminer sans risque, les deux femmes reprirent leur route. Le sac semblait peser encore plus lourdement que la veille sur les épaules d'Amélia. Les sangles frottaient douloureusement sur son dos malgré son épais manteau. La petite piste serpentait gentiment entre les arbres, facilitant le cheminement des deux femmes. Lorsque le soleil atteint son zénith, elles s'arrêtèrent sur des pierres plates afin de prendre une légère collation. La fillette ôta son sac avec soulagement et s'assit dans un soupir. Plus que son dos, c'étaient à présent ses pieds qui la faisaient souffrir. Ses chaussures encore peu portées lui échauffaient douloureusement les orteils. Tout en mordant dans son épaisse tranche de pain, Amélia observait la forêt environnante. Les arbres semblaient plus jeunes et moins nombreux, la fougère, plus dense, signe que la lisière était proche. Ce temps de repos bienvenu fut cependant de courte durée. A peine le repas avalé, la völva donna le signal du départ. A mesure que les deux femmes s'approchaient de leur destination, Donnalina semblait plus pressée, plus anxieuse, comme si elle redoutait ce qui avait pu se produire en son absence, même si cette dernière n'avait duré que quelques jours tout au plus. Après deux bonnes heures de marche, la forêt s'éclaircit soudainement. Un panache de fumée dans le ciel leur indiqua une occupation humaine toute proche. Des bruits sourds caractéristiques de haches plantées dans le bois guidèrent leurs pas. Hélant, les bucherons, Donnalina s'avança encore plus rapidement. Amélia dut se mettre à trottiner pour rester dans ses pas. L'apercevant, les hommes lâchèrent aussitôt leurs outils et s'avancèrent en direction de la völva, facilement reconnaissable à sa robe argentée. Arrivés à une distance respectueuse, ils s'inclinèrent profondément. Donnalina les bénit d'un geste distrait et demanda des nouvelles du village. Les visages tristes et fermés des hommes n'auguraient rien de bon. Sans mot dire, ils désignèrent les troncs abattus, taillés en de parfaits rondins. La völva ne posa qu'une question.

" Combien ?"

L'un des bucherons ouvrit sa main, indiquant le nombre cinq. Donnalina hocha gravement la tête et repartit sans mot dire. Les hommes parurent enfin s'apercevoir de la présence de la fillette. Avec étonnement, ils la virent se précipiter à la suite de la völva.

Le village était d'une taille respectable. Situé à l'orée de la forêt, les maisons étaient faites de rondins de bois. La communauté vivait essentiellement de l'exploitation forestière et bénéficiait des denrées qui en découlait, comme les succulentes mûres qu'avait ramassé Amélia la veille. Habituellement, les völvas ne s'établissaient pas dans un lieu particulier. Itinérantes, elles allaient là où le devoir, ou Odin, les appelaient afin de secourir les populations. Cela faisait maintenant près de dix ans que Donnalina arpentait cette partie de Midgard, où elle était connue et appréciée. Mais son itinérance avait brusquement pris fin il y a une année de cela. Alertée par des rumeurs inquiétantes, elle avait fini par atterrir dans ce coin de verdure éloigné de la civilisation. Sur place, la situation était catastrophique : touché par une violente épidémie de peste, le village se mourrait peu à peu. Mettant en pratique toute son expérience, Donnalina avait employé les grands moyens. Une tente de fortune avait rapidement été montée afin de séparer les villageois sains de ceux qui étaient touchés par la maladie. La völva avait ordonné de brûler tout ce qui avait été en contact avec les personnes atteintes et fait des fumigations dans toutes les habitations. Hélas, toutes ces précautions n'avaient pas empêché l'épidémie de progresser. Donnalina n'avait pu se résoudre à partir. Elle s'était établie dans une tente de fortune à l'écart du village et consacrait toute son énergie à lutter contre la peste. Malgré ses demandes pressantes, aucune autre völva n'était venue l'épauler dans sa tâche. C'était l'une des raisons principales qui avait poussé Donnalina à accepter le rôle d'éclaireuse : l'aide de la fillette serait bienvenue. Mais l'horreur de la situation risquait fort de lui faire perdre toute raison, car la maladie frappait sans prétention face à l'âge ou le sexe. La guérisseuse avait vu de nombreuses fillettes de l'âge d'Amélia arrachées à leurs familles. Comment réagirait-elle ? Cela la völva l'ignorait. Sans prendre le temps de déposer ses affaires dans son abri de fortune, la völva dirigea ses pas vers la grande tente blanche qui servait d'infirmerie. Deux villageoises formées à la hâte par Donnalina, s'occupaient des malades. Elles accueillirent avec soulagement le retour de la guérisseuse. Cette dernière fit rapidement le tour des lits, comme pour jauger la situation. Amélia, quant à elle, s'était figée sur le pas de la porte. L'odeur nauséabonde du lieu lui donna envie de vomir. Des plaintes et des gémissement s'élevaient des lits, réclamant de l'eau ou un soulagement que personne n'était en mesure de leur apporter : c'était un lieu de mort. Amélia eut un bref haut le cœur et sortit précipitamment de la tente. Donnalina sembla soudain se rappeler de sa présence. Elle fit un bref signe aux deux villageoises et sortit à son tour. Pliée en deux, la fillette achevait de rendre son déjeuner. La völva attendit patiemment que son estomac soit soulagé.

" Pardonne moi Amélia, j'aurais du te prévenir."

La fillette haussa les épaules.

" Rien de ce que vous auriez pu me dire ne m'aurait préparé à cela."

La guérisseuse garda le silence. En effet, rien ne saurait décrire l'horreur. Elle entraîna la fillette vers la petite tente qui lui servait d'abri. Mis à part une vilaine paillasse sur le sol, il n'y avait aucun mobilier. Donnalina parut se rendre compte de l'inconfort total que représentait cet endroit. Elle eut soudain honte de ce qu'elle imposait à cet enfant.

" Veux-tu bien installer nos affaires ?"

La fillette hocha la tête et s'empara du sac que la völva lui tendait. Cette dernière partit aussitôt en direction de l'infirmerie. Amélia ne lui en tint pas rigueur, les soins qu'elle prodiguait aux malades étaient bien plus important que sa petite personne. Comme la veille, la fillette entreprit de ramasser des petites branches sèches. Elle aménagea ensuite un petit foyer à l'entrée de la tente et tenta d'allumer le feu. Après plusieurs tentatives ratées, une étincelle jaillit enfin de sa pierre biseautée. Se jetant aussitôt à terre, elle souffla doucement sur l'herbe sèche pour qu'elle embrase le petit bois. La chaleur se diffusa rapidement, l'obligeant à se reculer pour ne pas roussir le bout de son nez. Elle ajouta quelques branches supplémentaires afin que le feu ne s'éteigne pas avant de s'éloigner en quête d'un cour d'eau. Les outres d'eau à la main, elle s'enfonça dans le sous-bois. Le ruisseau n'était guère éloigné de la piste qu'elles avaient suivi depuis la veille, aussi la fillette n'eut que quelques mètres à faire. Penchée sur l'onde claire, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas dans son dos.

" T'es qui toi ?"

Surprise, Amélia faillit lâcher l'outre. Elle se releva. Un groupe d'une dizaine d'enfants, garçons et filles, lui faisait face. Leurs visages sombres n'avaient rien d'amical.

" Je m'appelle Amélia, je suis l'apprentie de Donnalina."

Les enfants regardaient sa robe blanche avec méfiance, habitués à la robe grise de la völva. Des voix féminines se firent entendre dans le village et aussitôt le groupe s'envola comme une nuée de moineaux, laissant Amélia seule. Tristement, la fillette repartit vers la tente. Elle entreprit d'installer les couvertures pour le lit. Vidant le sac de la völva, elle prit la casserole, la remplit d'eau et la mit à chauffer sur le feu. La nuit tombait doucement. Le reste de légume constituait un chiche repas. Amélia sonda doucement les bois. Les murmures lui apprirent que des fraisiers sauvages poussaient au delà du ruisseau. La fillette décida qu'il faisait suffisamment clair pour qu'elle s'aventure à nouveau dans la forêt. Des pierres plates lui permirent de traverser à sec le cours d'eau. La futaie des arbres obscurcit bientôt la faible lueur du soir et Amélia dut faire appel à son don pour se diriger sans encombre vers les fraisiers convoités. Un épais tapis vert clairsemé de petits fruits rouges apparut bientôt sous ses yeux. Le sac eut tôt fait d'être plein. Amélia se hâta de rentrer, car malgré les murmures des arbres, elle ne se sentait guère en sécurité dans le bois. Elle fit un léger détour lorsqu'un châtaignier lui apprit que de délicieuses girolles s'épanouissaient à son pied. Les petits champignons jaunes seraient un apport non négligeable pour la soupe de ce soir. Les oiseaux de nuit commencèrent à sortir de leur sommeil diurne, ponctuant le crépuscule de hululements plaintifs. Le coeur de la fillette battait la chamade, craignant à tout moment d'être surprise par quelque bête sauvage. Ses fraises dans une main et ses champignons dans l'autre, elle ne se sentit véritablement rassurée que lorsqu'elle retrouva la petite tente. Malgré son air pitoyable, elle lui sembla le refuge le plus sûr du monde. Son absence avait été plus longue que prévue, l'eau de la casserole était presque entièrement évaporée. Rageant, la fillette rajouta de l'eau et entreprit de nettoyer les champignons. La nuit était à présent totalement tombée. Amélia surveillait avec attention la soupe, la remua de temps en temps, tout en guettant l'infirmerie. Les deux villageoises sortirent bientôt, souhaitant une bonne nuit à la guérisseuse. La fillette s'attendait à la voir revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que la völva ne semblait guère pressée de quitter la tente. La soupe cuite à point, exhalait de délicieuses odeurs. L'estomac d'Amélia grondait famine mais la fillette ne pouvait se résoudre à dîner sans Donnalina. Elle posa la casserole à proximité du feu et se résigna à s'approcher de la tente. Les gémissements et les plaintes s'étaient tus, comme apaisés par la présence de la völva.A la lueur des flammes du braseros, Amélia la voyait virevolter d'un lit à l'autre sur les tentures blanches. La fillette risqua sa tente dans l'entrebaillement de l'entrée : pénétrer dans la tente était au dessus de ses forces. Elle retint le haut le cœur qui l'assaillit à nouveau. La guérisseuse ne parut pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

" Donnalina ?"

La völva releva la tête, visiblement mécontente d'être interrompue. Mais devant le visage inquiet de l'enfant, elle se radoucit bien vite.

" Qu'y a t'il mon enfant ?"

" Le repas est prêt."

N'y tenant plus, la fillette lâcha les pans de la tente et recula de plusieurs pas pour échapper à l'odeur nauséabonde. La völva termina son cataplasme avant de rejoindre la fillette à l'extérieur. Un bon feu brûlait devant la tente et la brise légère apportait de délicieuses effluves de soupe. Donnalina regarda cela avec étonnement. Dès qu'elle la vit, la fillette s'empara des bols et y versa le breuvage brûlant. En guise de tabouret, Amélia avait récupéré de bouts de rondins. La völva s'assit sans mot dire et accepta avec reconnaissance le bol de soupe fumante.

" Où as-tu trouvé ces champignons ?"

Amélia regarda en direction du bois derrière elle. L'étonnement se fit visible sur le visage de la femme : les champignons étaient une denrée rare, difficile à trouver. Se pouvait-il que ... Non. La guérisseuse secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les völvas avaient perdu leur don, celui qui leur permettait de communiquer avec leur environnement naturel. Amélia regardait avec inquiétude le débat silencieux qui semblait se jouer dans l'esprit de l'éclaireuse. Pourtant elle acheva silencieusement la soupe. Mais lorsque la fillette lui présenta les fraises des bois, son regard se fit inquisiteur.

" Elles étaient non loin des champignons."

Amélia baissa bien vite les yeux de peur que la völva ne s'aperçoive de son mensonge. Mais la guérisseuse ne dit rien, se contentant de déguster les petits fruits rouges, par ailleurs succulents. L'estomac plein et au chaud devant le feu, la fillette dodelinait doucement de la tête. S'apercevant de son état de fatigue, la völva l'incita à aller se coucher. Amélia se garda bien de la contredire et partir s'allonger sur sa couverture. Donnalina resta quelques instants près de feu, perdue dans ses pensées. Une plainte déchira soudain la nuit, la rappelant à ses obligations. Elle se leva précipitement et courut vers l'infirmerie.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Amélia se réveilla. Elle tourna aussitôt son regard vers la paillasse de la völva : elle était vide. La couverture n'était même pas froissée. La fillette soupçonna la guérisseuse d'avoir passé sa nuit auprès des malades. Dehors, la rosée habillait de petites gouttes transparentes les brins d'herbe verts. Le joyeux feu de la veille n'était plus que de petites braises cachées sous une épaisse couche de cendre. Amélia eut bien du mal à les raviver à cause des branches humides qu'elle avait omis de rentrer la veille. Elle se promit de ne pas faire la même erreur deux jours de suite. Tandis que le feu reprenait, elle s'avança à nouveau vers le ruisseau pour laver la casserole et la remplir d'eau claire. L'humidité la fit frissonner et elle ne s'attarda guère près de l'onde. Les doigts engourdis, elle resta près du feu le temps que l'eau bouillonne, puis elle y versa une quantité raisonnable de tisane aux quatre herbes. Bien que le goût fut détestable, Amélia comprenait mieux à présent, l'utilité d'une telle décoction, car, bien que les völvas jouissaient d'une durée de vie élevée, elles n'en étaient pas moins mortelles. Elle en servit une généreuse rasade et s'avança vers l'infirmerie. L'odeur de la tisane masqua quelque peu la puanteur de la tente. La völva leva un regard fatigué sur la fillette. Amélia surmonta sa répugnance et s'avança vers son aînée.

" Pose la tasse sur la petite table."

La fillette posa le breuvage avec précaution à l'endroit indiqué. La guérisseuse défaisait avec douceur le bandage d'une jeune femme. Le teint blafard, cette dernière ne semblait déjà plus de ce monde. Sans le vouloir, Amélia posa son regard sur le visage de la mourante. C'était la première fois qu'elle était en contact direct avec la mort. Sous le bandage, la peau du bras était comme noircie. Donnalina soupira, malgré les soins, le mal s'étendait inexorablement. Impuissante, elle ne prit même pas la peine de bander à nouveau le membre, se contentant de le glisser sous le drap. Avant la nuit, la jeune femme serait morte. La völva attrapa la tasse de tisane encore fumante et entraîna la fillette tétanisée par ce spectacle à l'extérieur de la tente.

" Ne pouvez-vous rien pour la sauver ?"

La guérisseuse hocha négativement la tête.

" La maladie est trop avancée."

Les yeux d'Amélia s'emplirent de larmes. Donnalina tendit une main consolatrice vers l'enfant mais celle-ci se déroba.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?"

Sa voix pleine de détermination réchauffa le cœur de la völva. Malgré cette déclaration, Amélia jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à la tente. Donnalina capta son regard.

" Si tu préparais les potions et les cataplasmes, cela me permettrait de m'occuper davantage des malades."

La fillette accueillit cette réponse avec soulagement, elle ne se sentait pas assez de courage pour soigner directement les malades. La völva entraina la fillette à l'arrière de la tente où une toile tendue entre deux piquets faisait office de pharmacie.

" Il reste encore de la sauge mais nous allons bientôt être à court d'angélique. Il en pousse non loin d'ici. Bien évidemment l'idéal serait d'en faire la culture nous-même."

Amélia écouta avec attention les explications de la guérisseuse sur la localisation de la plante désirée bien qu'elle sache déjà comment s'y rendre. Elle devrait parcourir une assez longue distance, environ trois heures de marche aller-retour. Armée d'une outre d'eau fraiche et de son sac vidé de tout objet, la fillette s'avança rapidement dans la forêt. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu entre les arbres, la völva jeta un coup d'œil à la courbe du soleil puis repartit dans la tente. Amélia progressait rapidement dans le sous-bois clairsemé. La völva l'avait prévenue : la première partie du trajet était plutôt aisée mais elle devrait s'aventurer dans une partie plus sauvage et donc plus difficile d'accès. Mais grâce aux murmures des arbres, la fillette franchit rapidement la distance qui la séparait de l'angélique si nécessaire aux soins des malades. Elle prit garde de ramasser des pieds entiers, avec les racines, qu'elle espérait replanter directement près du village afin de garantir une production plus rapide qu'avec de simples graines. Son sac plein, elle prit le chemin du retour. Deux heures à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ. La fillette qui n'avait pas pris garde à l'heure, annonça joyeusement son retour à la völva, brandissant avec fierté son sac plein d'angélique. Donnalina se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux. Amélia se mit aussitôt à l'ouvrage : dans le chaudron à sa disposition, elle fit infuser les fleurs pour en faire une tisane curative. Puis elle broya finement les feuilles jusqu'à l'obtention d'une pâte que la völva étalerait sur les parties atteintes. Les villageois qui passaient près de la tente la regardaient s'affairer avec étonnement. Amélia essuya son front perlé de sueur du revers de sa manche. Midi était passé depuis un long moment. L'estomac de la fillette grondait avec férocité. Hélas, la fillette avait épuisé la ration de légume la veille et le sac de la völva était dépourvu d'autres vivres. Amélia s'aventura à l'entrée de la tente. Donnalina était occupée à appliquer la pâte verte sur le pied noir d'un homme. La fillette la laissa terminer avant de s'avancer à nouveau entre les lits. La völva lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Gênée, l'enfant se dandina un instant.

" Avez-vous d'autres vivres pour le repas de ce midi ?"

La villageoise près de là se retourna vivement. Coupant la parole à la völva, elle s'adressa directement à la fillette.

" A quand remonte ton dernier repas ?"

" J'ai bu une tisane ce matin mais ..."

La femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Elle jeta un regard noir à la völva et prit d'autorité la main de l'enfant, l'entraînant à l'extérieur de la tente en direction du village. Tout en marchant, elle questionna la fillette.

" Quel âge as-tu ?"

" Douze ans Madame."

La villageoise grommela quelque chose qu'Amélia ne comprit pas. Elles s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant une maisonnette en bois. Sous les fenêtres poussaient de jolies fleurs qui murmurèrent plein de gentillesses à la fillette. Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa l'enfant à l'intérieur. Un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée diffusant une douce chaleur. Laissant la fillette sur le pas de la porte, la femme ouvrit un placard et en sortit une assiette creuse, des couverts et un gobelet. Lorsqu'elle souleva le couvercle de la marmite, une délicieuse odeur se répandit dans la pièce. Posant l'assiette fumante sur la table, elle fit signe à l'enfant de s'asseoir. Gênée la fillette montra ses mains tâchées par l'angélique. Un sourire éclaira le visage de la femme.

" Ça n'aurait pas gêné mon fils de manger les mains sales !"

Elle guida Amélia jusqu'à l'évier. Malgré la faim qui la tenaillait, la fillette mangea avec délicatesse sous le regard ravi de la femme. Lorsqu'elle voulut la resservir, Amélia protesta.

" Je ne veux pas abuser de votre bonté et votre gentillesse Madame."

Cette déclaration fit éclater de rire la villageoise qui garnit encore plus généreusement l'assiette de soupe.

" Allons mange. Ton aide est précieuse à Donnalina et même si tu n'es pas encore une guérisseuse, tu bénéficies des mêmes prérogatives."

Rassurée, la fillette plongea sa cuillère avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans la soupe. Amélia ignorait en effet que les völvas bénéficiaient d'un statut d'invité partout où elles officiaient, ce qui leur permettait d'avoir le gîte et le couvert en échange de leurs services. La femme s'assit face à la fillette et la regarda manger.

" Où as-tu dormi cette nuit ?"

Lorsque l'enfant le lui eut dit, elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

" Ce soir tu dormiras chez moi. Il est hors de question que tu passes encore une nuit par terre dans une tente battue à tous les vents."

Amélia s'alarma des décisions prises par la villageoise. Qu'allait en penser Donnalina ? Son estomac à présent apaisé lui rappela que la völva n'avait rien pour déjeuner.

" Me permettez-vous de porter de la soupe à Donnalina ? Elle non plus n'a rien mangé depuis ce matin ..."

La femme hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle s'empara d'un récipient en bois muni d'un couvercle qu'elle remplit de soupe chaude. Puis prenant à nouveau la main de l'enfant, elles firent le chemin inverse jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Donnalina les regarda entrer main dans la main. Le regard sévère de la villageoise la fit rougir. Cette dernière congédia rapidement la fillette qui ne demanda pas son reste, sa journée était loin d'être finie.

" Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de venir ici avec une enfant de douze ans ?"

La völva soutint le regard de la villageoise.

" On ne m'a pas laissé le choix."

" Et bien ce n'est pas une raison pour la laisser se débrouiller seule."

La guérisseuse jeta un regard éloquent à la dizaine de lits qui s'alignaient dans la tente. La villageoise se radoucit. Elle posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la femme.

" Laissez-moi m'en occuper voulez-vous ?"


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

C'est ainsi qu'Amélia partit s'installer chez Anne la villageoise. Dans un sens, Donnalina était soulagée. Sa tâche réclamait toute son attention, et la fillette était bien trop jeune pour se débrouiller seule. Mais la guérisseuse ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser d'une certaine manière : c'est elle qui aurait du s'occuper de l'enfant et lui apprendre son rôle. En temps normal, elle aurait arpenté le pays accompagnée d'Amélia. Elles auraient visité plusieurs villages, et la fillette aurait pu découvrir toutes les facettes de son futur métier. Hélas, les circonstances dramatiques ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et Donnalina ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner les villageois.

Le mari d'Anne, David ne s'opposa pas à l'installation de la fillette sous son toit, il l'aida même à réaliser ses plantations d'angélique en retournant un carré de terre, non loin de la tente. Amélia passait la majeure partie de son temps à préparer les décoctions et les cataplasmes, et à rechercher les différentes plantes réclamées par la guérisseuse. C'était un travail à temps plein et la fillette ne s'en plaignait jamais. Quant Anne tentait de lui faire prendre du repos, l'enfant lui jetait un regard sentencieux. Investie par la mission, rien n'aurait pu l'en détourner. Cependant, il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'Amélia se refusait à faire : soigner les gens dans l'infirmerie. Donnalina ressentait la répugnance de l'enfant et la forçait jamais à l'aider dans les soins. Cette attitude n'avait rien d'étonnant chez une fillette aussi jeune. Rares étaient les jours où le bûcher funéraire n'était pas allumé. A présent, la guérisseuse ne doutait plus du don d'Amélia bien qu'elle n'ait jamais évoqué cela avec elle. Comment une enfant, ignorante de la région, pouvait rapporter en moins d'une heure, toutes les plantes médicinales poussant à proximité ? La grande völva n'avait rien dit à ce sujet et il était impossible qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte de rien. Mais la première prêtresse devait avoir ses raisons. Mais cela donnait une tâche supplémentaire à la guérisseuse, elle allait devoir aider Amélia à apprivoiser son don et à l'utiliser au maximum de ses capacités. Elle soupira. Les deux lits qui s'étaient libérés la veille était à nouveau pris. L'épidémie durait maintenant depuis plus d'un et demi et la völva se sentait impuissante. Chaque jour de nouveaux morts et chaque jour de nouveaux malades. Le nombre de miraculés se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main. Fatiguée, la guérisseuse s'assit quelques instants sur la petite chaise près du brasero. C'est ainsi qu'Amélia la trouva. Comme à son habitude, elle venait lui porter son repas, sans quoi la völva ne se nourrissait pas correctement. La fillette savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de repos, mais qu'elle se l'interdisait par souci des malades. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, car elle aurait du suppléer son éclaireuse le temps que cette dernière prenne du repos. Mais elle s'en sentait incapable, car lorsqu'elle croisait le regard d'un malade, elle était comme frappée d'une intuition terrible : elle savait qu'il était condamné. Et jusqu'à présent, cette intuition s'était toujours révélée fatalement juste. La tête soutenue par sa main, Donnalina n'entendit pas l'enfant entrer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut enfin de sa présence, la fillette la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

" Quelque chose ne va pas mon enfant ?"

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent le regard gris de la femme. Un éclair traversa son esprit : elle vit la völva couchée sur un lit de la tente, atteinte par la peste. La fillette sut immédiatement qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Tremblante, elle prit la main de la guérisseuse et la força à se lever. D'un ton plein d'autorité, elle l'admonesta.

" Vous avez besoin de repos. Je veillerai sur les malades durant votre absence."

La femme voulut protester mais l'enfant lui jeta un regard si terrible qu'elle ravala ses paroles. Elle regagna sa tente où un bon feu brûlait devant l'entrée. Un bol de soupe et du pain étaient posés en évidence. Amélia la regarda s'éloigner, soulagée. Elle respira un grand coup. La plupart des malades étaient trop atteints pour être conscients. Pour ceux-là, plus rien n'était possible, sinon de leur apporter du soulagement. Les autres regardaient Amélia avec circonspection. La fillette reprit les soins où s'était arrêtée Donnalina. Évitant soigneusement le regard de la femme, elle entreprit de refaire son cataplasme. Cette dernière présentait une marque noire sur le fémur qui fit grimacer la fillette. Elle alla chercher la pâte d'angélique qu'elle avait fait le matin même. Si elle savait parfaitement la préparer, elle ignorait en revanche comment l'appliquer. Elle se mit à regretter d'avoir tant tardé à rejoindre Donnalina sous la tente, comprenant que cet apprentissage serait crucial, surtout lorsque la guérisseuse tomberait elle aussi malade. Car la fillette en était intimement persuadée. En revanche, elle ignorait quand cela surviendrait. En attendant le retour de la völva, elle se décida à faire de son mieux. Elle appliqua une généreuse couche de pâte odorante, en masquant la partie noircie de la peau et en dépassant légèrement sur la partie encore saine. Puis elle entreprit de bander le fémur pour éviter que la pâte ne sèche trop rapidement. La femme grommela quelque chose que la fillette comprit mal.

" Est ce trop serré Madame ?"

Surprise par le ton inquiet de l'enfant, la femme se radoucit. Elle se racla la gorge.

" Ce n'est rien, mais Donnalina récite toujours des formules magiques lorsqu'elle refait le pansement."

Des formules magiques ? La fillette réfléchit un instant. Il n'y avait rien de magique dans l'application d'un cataplasme, il s'agissait simplement de l'action de plantes. La femme semblait s'inquiéter de cette absence de formules magiques, aussi Amélia décida t'elle d'improviser. Posant ses mains sur le bandage, elle fit le silence dans sa tête et se concentra sur la tâche noire. A voix basse, elle en appela au pouvoir de la déesse Idünn et à celle de l'angélique. La femme la regarda faire d'un air dubitatif puis se mit soudain à gémir.

" Ca brûle, arrêtez !"

Surprise la fillette ôta ses mains et s'excusa. Sans doute avait-elle mis trop de pâte sur la tâche. La femme refusa que l'enfant touche à nouveau sa jambe et se tourna d'un air mauvais. Triste et abattue, Amélia ramassa les bandages souillés et le pot d'onguent. Une vieille femme la héla.

" Pouvez-vous m'apporter à boire ? Ma gorge est tellement sèche !"

La fillette s'empara bien volontiers d'un gobelet et versa de la tisane au quatre plantes qui chauffait en permanence sur le brasero. Le regard toujours baissé, elle tendit le breuvage à la vieille femme qui le prit avec reconnaissance. Sa soif apaisée, elle se coucha et se rendormit tranquillement. Les autres malades éveillés refusèrent que la fillette s'occupe d'eux, effrayés par la douleur qu'avait ressenti la femme lorsqu'elle avait récité sa formule magique. Amélia se contenta donc de servir à boire et à manger à ceux qui le réclamait et à éponger les fronts des malades délirants.

Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que Donnalina refit son apparition dans la tente. La fillette la vit revenir avec soulagement bien que l'impression de sa mort prochaine resta vive, elle lui trouva meilleure mine. Le retour de la guérisseuse déclencha un concert de lamentations. Les malades jusque là calmes et tranquilles s'agitèrent soudainement, réclamant des soins à corps à cris. Donnalina interrogea Amélia du regard. La fillette baissa la tête, penaude. La guérisseuse posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant et lui sourit. La femme soignée par Amélia gémissait le plus fort, attirant l'attention de la guérisseuse. Vociférant, elle raconta l'horrible douleur que lui avait imposé la fillette. La völva fronça les sourcils et entreprit de défaire le bandage fait par Amélia. Il était parfaitement exécuté, ni trop serré ni trop lâche. Un bon point pour elle. La couche de pâte était, certes, un peu trop épaisse mais l'onguent avait la couleur et la texture habituelle. Elle gratta doucement la pâte pour la retirer. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise : la tâche noire avait diminué de moitié. Amélia s'était retirée dans un coin de la pièce, trop honteuse de son travail pour affronter le regard de la guérisseuse.

" Amélia, peux-tu venir je te prie ?"

Les épaules basses, prêtes à affronter les pires remontrances, la fillette se présenta devant le lit.

" C'est bien toi qui a fait les soins à cette femme ?"

L'enfant hocha la tête, les yeux rivés au sol.

" Regarde sa jambe."

Amélia leva le regard et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur : la tâche s'était retirée en son centre et sur les bords, la chair rose palpitait doucement. Comme les cas de guérison étaient rares, la völva voulut savoir si l'onguent avait été préparé avec des herbes différentes : s'était-elle trompée dans le dosage ? La fillette hocha négativement la tête, sa préparation était à l'identique de celle des autres jours.

" Montre moi comment tu as fait."

Sous le regard perçant de la guérisseuse, Amélia appliqua une généreuse couche de pâte, prenant soin de la faire légèrement dépasser du cercle noir, puis elle banda délicatement le cataplasme.

" Est-ce tout ?"

L'enfant hocha la tête.

" Elle ment !"

La femme glapissait comme une furie, provoquant la frayeur de l'enfant.

" Elle a récité des formules magiques."

La völva regarda la fillette avec gravité.

" Où as-tu appris ces formules rituelles ?"

Amélia refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

" Nul part, je les ai inventé. La femme m'a dit que vous en récitiez alors j'ai invoqué le pouvoir de la déesse Idünn et la vertu curative de l'angélique.

La guérisseuse soupira de soulagement, il n'y avait rien de magique là-dedans. Cependant, elle continua de questionner l'enfant.

" Comment t'y es-tu pris ?"

La fillette posa ses mains sur le bandage et fit le vide dans son esprit. Donnalina perçut un léger frémissement lorsque Amélia prononça le nom de la divinité et de la plante. Aussitôt, la femme se mit à gémir.

" Ça recommence, la brûlure, ahh !"

La fillette enleva immédiatement ses mains et la douleur disparut. La guérisseuse s'étonna de la réaction de la femme. L'angélique ne provoquait pas de sensation de brûlure et si elle avait du en ressentir, ça aurait du être au moment de l'application, pas dix minutes après. Éprouvée, la fillette s'était reculée de quelques pas et attendait le verdict de la guérisseuse. Cette dernière acheva de calmer la femme qui en avait visiblement après l'enfant. Puis elle fit un rapide tour des lits avant de raccompagner la fillette jusqu'au pas de la porte.

" Amélia, je te suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui."

L'enfant garda la tête baissée, haussant vaguement les épaules.

" Tu as très bien soigné cette femme, je n'aurais pas mieux fait. Si tu le veux bien, je t'attends demain matin."

Sans mot dire, Amélia tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la pénombre, en direction de la maison d'Anne. Donnalina la regarda s'éloigner puis rentra d'un pas vif dans la tente. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle réveilla la femme soignée par Amélia, qui s'agita à nouveau, furieuse d'être ainsi dérangé guérisseuse lui posa une main sur le front : elle n'y sentit aucune trace de fièvre. Ôtant le drap, elle défit rapidement le bandage et ôta la pâte encore molle. Elle manqua de se sentir mal : sous l'onguent, la tâche noire avait totalement disparu.

Le cœur serré, Amélia cheminait lentement entre les maisons de rondins. Son esprit repassait en boucle l'affreuse après-midi qu'elle venait de passer. D'abord cette horrible certitude que Donnalina allait elle-aussi succomber à la maladie, puis son incapacité à s'occuper des malades, leur faisant plus de mal que de bien. Les cris de douleur de la femme retentissaient encore à ses oreilles. Elle arriva mécaniquement devant la maison d'Anne et de David. En ce début de printemps, les fleurs s'épanouissaient davantage sous les fenêtres, diffusant de puissants murmures apaisants. Anne qui guettait son retour, ouvrit la porte. La fillette restait prostrée à quelques mètres de la maison. Inquiète, la villageoise dévala les quelques marches et se précipita sur elle. Posant sa main sur son front, elle s'agenouilla.

" Qu'y a t'il Amélia ? Es-tu souffrante ?"

La fillette secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Puis devant l'air profondément inquiet de la femme, les digues lâchèrent, entrainant de nombreux sanglots. Alertés par les larmes, David arriva aussitôt et, sur un geste de son épouse, s'empara de l'enfant et l'emmena rapidement à l'intérieur. Anne eut toutes les peines du monde à apaiser les sanglots de la fillette, qui finit par s'endormir épuisée tant par son chagrin que par ses angoisses. Mais dire que sa nuit fut de tout repos serait un mensonge. La villageoise resta auprès d'elle tant que la lune brilla dans le ciel. Amélia semblait prise de fièvre, parlant et s'agitant dans son sommeil une bonne partie de la nuit. Son cauchemar semblait sans fin. Ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube qu'elle émergea enfin. La tête lourde et les yeux gonflés, rien de ce que Anne put objecter, n'empêcha la fillette d'honorer son rendez-vous avec Donnalina. Elle savait que le temps était compté, sa course contre la mort était déjà engagée. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas dans l'infirmerie qu'elle trouva la guérisseuse mais devant son petit abri. La fillette faisait peur à voir. Sa peau pâle accentuait les cernes noirs qui cerclaient ses beaux yeux bleus. Donnalina envisagea un instant de la renvoyer chez la villageoise, car elle n'était visiblement pas en état d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais la détermination qu'elle lut dans son regard fatigué l'en dissuada. Et puis il y avait aussi certaines choses qu'elle devait tirer au clair avec son apprentie. Sans mot dire, elle lui tendit une tasse de tisane. La fillette en but une gorgée sans grimacer. Ces derniers mois, elle s'était habituée à son goût âpre. Elle lui apportait désormais un certain réconfort, un point fixe dans cette vie chaotique. Le silence s'installa, interrompu par les claquements du bois enflammé. La völva se résigna à rompre le silence.

" Tu as le don mon enfant."

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. La fillette se contenta de garder le silence. La guérisseuse prit cela pour un aveu.

" Jusqu'à hier, je n'en étais pas sûre mais après la guérison de cette femme, le doute n'est plus permis."

Amélia tiqua : la guérison de la femme ? Elle savait juste comprendre les plantes, pas guérir les malades.

" Mais vous aussi vous savez guérir les gens, vous aussi vous avez le don."

La völva secoua la tête, comment une enfant aussi douée pouvait-elle être aussi ignorante ?

" Je ne guéris que grâce aux connaissances acquises lors de ma formation."

Cela Amélia avait peine à le croire. La guérisseuse s'en rendit compte à son air dubitatif.

" Si j'avais vraiment le don de guérison, crois-tu que tous ces gens seraient encore allongés sous cette tente ?"

L'argument fit mouche, révélant par là-même, l'impuissance de la völva.

" Tu entends le murmure des plantes n'est ce pas ?"

La fillette hocha lentement la tête.

" Ce sont elles qui te guident la forêt, qui t'amènent près de ce que tu cherches. Elles t'obéissent en quelque sorte."

L'enfant se récria. Elle n'exprimait jamais aucun ordre, aucune parole. Elle écoutait simplement le murmure des végétaux. La völva chercha à la détromper : en réalité, elle exerçait un pouvoir sur les plantes. Pas besoin de hurler des ordres, il lui suffisait simplement de souhaiter quelque chose, même dans le silence de son esprit.

" C'est comme lorsque tu as posé tes mains sur le bandage et prié l'angélique de faire effet. La plante t'a obéi et à agi pour évacuer le mal qui rongeait cette femme."

Amélia avait peine à croire ce que lui racontait la völva. Même si elle se doutait bien que ses camarades n'entendaient pas le murmure des plantes, elle avait pris cela pour un hasard, pas pour un signe de sa prédestination.

Donnalina se leva brusquement.

" Un jour peut être, tu seras une völva guérisseuse extrêmement puissante, mais aujourd'hui tu n'es qu'une apprentie pourvue du don."

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, la guérisseuse apprit tout ce qu'elle savait à la fillette sur les techniques de soins, celles utilisées par les völvas non douées. Donnalina refusa catégoriquement que l'enfant utilise sa magie, car mal maîtrisé, le don pouvait être fatal pour le malade comme pour la guérisseuse. Sans que la völva s'en rende compte, Amélia fit un double apprentissage pendant cette période, celui de la guérisseuse bien entendu, mais elle apprit aussi à faire face à ses intuitions. A la fin, elle était capable de croiser le regard de n'importe quel malade et d'affronter la sentence qui lui traversait fatalement l'esprit à chaque fois. Bien que Donnalina fut impressionnée par le soin et l'application que la fillette mettait dans son apprentissage, elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait l'aider à apprivoiser son don. Comment pourrait-elle lui apprendre à utiliser quelque chose dont elle était dépourvue ? Cette tâche devait incomber à une völva guérisseuse, elle-même douée du pouvoir de guérison. Mais à travers les siècles, ce don s'était fait de plus en plus rare, et Donnalina doutait qu'il existe encore de telles völvas, à l'exception de la première prêtresse.

La guérisseuse sentait l'impatience grandir chez son apprentie et la frustration aussi. Elle se savait capable de guérir, elle pouvait éviter la mort de nombreuses personnes, alors pourquoi son éclaireuse se refusait-elle à lui enseigner les techniques magiques ? Un an s'était écoulé depuis son départ d'Asgard. Amélia allait bientôt fêter ses treize ans. Mais à la voir traiter et soigner les malades, on lui en aurait largement donné trois de plus. Elle avait acquis une grande maturité et une grande patience. Elle respectait scrupuleusement les directives de la völva, alors qu'elle était bien plus puissante que Donnalina ne le serait jamais. Mais malgré cela, elle brûlait d'utiliser son pouvoir pour soulager la maladie qui continuait d'emporter de nombreux villageois. Chaque mort lui pesait, comme si leur décès était de son fait, et cette culpabilité la rongeait. Un soir, après une journée particulièrement difficile, alors que les deux femmes buvaient leur tisane, Amélia se décida à parler.

" Donnalina, est-il possible de renoncer à ma formation ?"

La guérisseuse la regarda d'un air étonné.

" Je ne supporte plus de laisser ces gens mourir alors que je pourrais les sauver."

Une telle souffrance transparaissait dans les propos de la fillette que la völva en eut le coeur brisé. Elle soupira.

" Non Amélia, tu ne peux renoncer. Dès demain, nous commencerons ta formation magique."

La fillette dormit peu cette nuit là. Impatiente à l'idée de guérir tous les pauvres villageois, le sommeil ne l'emporta que tardivement. Au matin, fatiguée mais enthousiaste, Amélia prit le temps d'apprécier le printemps qui s'épanouissait dans le village. Partout, les maisons de bois arborait des jardinières fleuries qui donnaient un air de fête à la cité. La fillette gravit rapidement les quelques marches de la tente. L'odeur nauséabonde ne lui soulevait plus l'estomac comme au début. Elle s'étonna de ne pas voir Donnalina à l'œuvre. Elle fit le tour des lits, inspectant rapidement les malades. Aujourd'hui encore, la journée promettait d'être chargée, mais Amélia s'en réjouit. Ce soir, certains malades rentreraient guéris chez eux, grâce à son pouvoir. Elle commença les premiers soins en attendant l'arrivée de la völva. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de prendre un peu de repos. Forte de sa nouvelle expérience, la fillette n'avait plus besoin de l'aide ou des conseils de Donnalina. Elle était à même de soigner seule les malades. Elle s'impliqua tant et si bien dans sa tâche, qu'Anne la surprit aux alentours de midi. Amélia n'avait pas vu passer la matinée.

" Où est Donnalina ?"

La question de la villageoise fit frissonner la fillette. Jamais la völva n'aurait ainsi passé la matinée au lit. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Lâchant son matériel, l'enfant traversa en courant la tente, sous le regard surpris d'Anne. Elle dévala les marches et courut comme une perdue vers la petite tente qui servait d'abri à la guérisseuse. Elle poussa sans ménagement les pans et entra. Couchée sur sa paillasse, Donnalina délirait doucement. La fillette se jeta à genoux et posa délicatement sa main sur le front de la femme : il était brûlant de fièvre. Le souvenir de son intuition frappa durement l'enfant. Elle se releva précipitamment et héla Anne. La villageoise arriva aussitôt en courant, consciente qu'un malheur venait de se produire. Un regard sur la guérisseuse lui suffit. Elle prit la fillette par les épaules.

" Sois sans crainte, nous allons l'emmener dans la tente et elle va vite guérir."

Amélia écouta les paroles réconfortante de la villageoise mais n'en crut pas un mot : la völva allait mourir, elle l'avait vu. Anne prit rapidement les choses en main et Donnalina fut rapidement portée et installée dans l'infirmerie. Aidée par la villageoise, la fillette consacra toute son énergie et toutes ses connaissances à soigner la völva. Hélas, la fièvre ne cessait d'augmenter et les tâches noires se multipliaient à vitesse grandissante. La maladie semblait plus forte et plus violente chez la guérisseuse. Anne décida de ne pas quitter Amélia, tenant compagnie à Donnalina quand la fillette devait soigner les autres malades. La villageoise comprit rapidement que la guérisseuse ne s'en sortirait pas, elle était bien trop atteinte pour espérer guérir. Malgré tout, elle encouragea Amélia à lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Il n'était pas souhaitable que la fillette se sente responsable de la mort de la völva. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, Amélia s'assit près de son éclaireuse. La fièvre avait quelque peu baissé, laissant un peu de répit à son corps malmené. La völva ouvrit les yeux. Dans sa bouche desséchée, la fillette fit couler un peu de tisane aux quatre plantes.

" Pardonne moi, mon enfant."

Sa voix était plus faible qu'un filet d'eau. La fillette dut se pencher sur elle pour entendre ses derniers mots.

" Tu vas devoir apprivoiser ton don seule. Garde toujours à l'esprit qu'aussi bénéfique qu'il soit, il peut aussi causer ta perte."

Amélia écoutait avec attention, hochant régulièrement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il y a tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire mais consciente de l'effort fourni par la guérisseuse, elle garda le silence.

" Désormais, tu vas devoir te débrouiller seule, mais je ne doute pas un seul instant, que tu ne sois pas à la hauteur de la tâche."

Donnalina ferma les yeux, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir, pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. La fièvre reprit de plus belle, laissant la femme dans une inconscience totale. Mais ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'elle rendit son dernier soupir. Amélia n'avait pas quitté le chevet de la völva de la nuit, refusant de laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsque son âme s'envola, la fillette récita les paroles rituelles, priant pour que le tout puissant Odin accueille son humble serviteuse au sein du royaume de Hel. Dehors, le bûcher funéraire était déjà dressé. Dans le sac de Donnalina, la fillette n'avait trouvé que peu d'objets personnels. Elle déposa dans le linceul, la ceinture de cuir, symbole de sa profession, et un bouquet d'herbes fraîches. Elle suivit pas à pas, le corps enveloppé de blanc jusqu'aux rondins proprement dressés à l'écart du village. Si le jour n'avait pas été aussi triste, Amélia aurait pu admirer l'endroit : c'était une jolie clairière où un tapis de fleurs des champs dessinait un florilège de couleurs flamboyantes. Anne ne quittait pas l'enfant, attendant le moment où elle s'effondrerait de tristesse. En vain. Les yeux secs, Amélia regarda les flammes lécher le bois, jusqu'à atteindre le corps sans vie de la völva. Tout le village s'était rassemblée pour communier une dernière fois avec celle qui avait donné sa vie pour guérir les autres. Centrée sur son chagrin, la fillette ne s'en rendit pas compte. Les villageois s'éparpillèrent progressivement, reprenant leurs activités. Amélia, elle, resta jusqu'à ce que la dernière flamme eut disparu et qu'il ne reste de Donnalina, qu'un petit tas de cendre. Puis elle tourna les talons. Anne voulut l'entrainer vers sa maison mais la fillette se dégagea et prit résolument le chemin de l'infirmerie. La villageoise voulut se précipiter à sa suite, pour tenter de la convaincre mais son mari l'en dissuada.

" Laisse la, elle a besoin de temps."

A regrets, Anne regarda la fillette s'éloigner à grands pas.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Comme pour oublier la mort de Donnalina, Amélia s'abrutit dans le travail. Refusant de retourner chez Anne, elle se fit une mauvaise paillasse dans un coin de l'infirmerie qui lui servit désormais de lit. Les seules fois où elle quittait la tente, c'était pour aller chercher les plantes nécessaires aux soins des malades. Bientôt le nombre de lits disponibles ne suffit plus et il fallut coucher les malades à même le sol. Malgré le peu de repos que prenait la fillette, elle ne parvenait pas à endiguer l'épidémie. Elle s'épuisait à la tâche que lui avait confié Donnalina, sans espoir d'y parvenir. Car chez chaque nouveau malade, elle voyait toujours le même destin : la mort. Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent à ce rythme. Anne continuait de veiller au bien être de la fillette, la suppléant quelques heures pour qu'elle prenne un peu de repos, et veillant à ce qu'elle s'alimente correctement. Sa plus grande crainte était qu'Amélia contracte elle aussi la maladie. Un jour, particulièrement épuisée, la fillette accepta d'aller passer la nuit chez la villageoise. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle s'y refusait, mais son état était tel qu'elle se laissa convaincre. A peine eut-elle posé sa tête sur l'oreiller douillet, que ses yeux se fermèrent mais au lieu de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, la fillette se retrouva dans une sombre clairière. Le lieu lui était totalement inconnu mais une aura malfaisante semblait habiter cet endroit. Un tronc pourrissant en occupait le centre. A en juger par sa circonférence, ce devait être autrefois un arbre majestueux. Sa cime avait été coupée et le reste du tronc abandonné. Une mousse noire recouvrait le bois et ses racines noircies trempaient dans un petit cours d'eau. Amélia regardait ce tableau avec étonnement et inquiétude. Elle se sentait parfaitement réveillée, alors qu'elle se savait endormie. Des murmures indistincts s'élevaient du bois mort. Attirée par cette étrange mélopée, Amélia se décida à s'approcher malgré son angoisse. Au fur et à mesure, le murmure se fit plus compréhensible.

 _Que la peste s'abatte sur tous ces impies ... Que la peste s'abatte sur tous ces impies ..._

Effrayée, la fillette s'arrêta net. A quelques centimètres de ses pieds, la mousse verte avait prit une inquiétante couleur noire.

Amélia s'éveilla en sursaut. Aspirant une grande goulée d'air, elle mit quelques instants à calmer les battements effrénés de son petit cœur. La fillette replongea sous les couvertures, transie par le froid de son rêve. Elle hésita à fermer ses yeux, craignant de retourner dans l'étrange clairière. Elle pouvait aussi bien repartir à l'infirmerie où des dizaines de malades attendaient des soins, mais la fatigue eut raison d'elle et sans s'en rendre compte, ses paupières s'abaissèrent d'elles même. Aucun autre rêve ne vint troubler le sommeil de l'enfant, et c'est fraîche et dispose qu'elle se leva. Depuis la mort de Donnalina, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi bien. L'été tirait à sa fin et déjà les feuilles jaunes annonçaient le retour de l'automne. Et c'est en regardant la forêt que son rêve de sa nuit passée lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Mais son attention fut rapidement détournée par les cris hystériques d'une femme. Elle traversait le village, ameutant les villageois.

" Aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! Je sais que votre village abrite une völva guérisseuse, conduisez moi à elle, par pitié."

La femme n'était pas seule. Derrière elle, un homme tirait péniblement un brancard. Amélia s'avança à leur rencontre.

" Que vous arrive t-il ?"

La femme désigna le brancard et le petit corps qui s'y trouvait.

" C'est ma fille, elle a contracté la peste noire !"

Amélia voulut s'approcher, pour examiner l'enfant, mais la femme lui barra le chemin.

" Où est la völva guérisseuse ?"

La fillette marqua un temps d'arrêt.

" C'est elle."

Anne se fraya un passage à travers les villageois rassemblés.

" Foutaises ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant, à peine plus âgée que la mienne ! Et pourquoi arbore t-elle une robe blanche alors ?"

La villageoise fit face à la femme.

" Notre völva guérisseuse est morte, emportée par la peste il y a quelques semaines de cela."

A cette annonce, la femme s'effondra, hoquetant sous les sanglots. L'homme, son mari vraisemblablement, déposa le brancard en douceur et la prit dans ses bras.

" Amélia est son apprentie, laissez là examiner votre fille."

Anne poussa doucement la fillette en avant. La femme l'observa à travers ses larmes et baissa la tête. L'homme prit la parole.

" Allez-y."

Amélia s'avança doucement vers le brancard. La fillette était âgée d'une dizaine d'années. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes sous son épaisse couverture de laine. Lorsque Amélia posa sa main sur son front pour évaluer la fièvre, son intuition la transperça. Mais contrairement à son habitude, Amélia ressentit un vibrant espoir. Elle se tourna vers Anne et lui adressa un bref hochement de tête. Aussitôt la villageoise prit le brancard et aidée de la fillette la transportèrent rapidement vers la tente. Elles l'installèrent dans le fond de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, Amélia repoussa les couvertures pour évaluer l'avancée de la maladie. Mis à part deux petites tâches, son corps était presque intact. La fillette le sentait, elle devait agir vite pour enrayer la progression de la peste. Sans réfléchir, elle prépara le cataplasme habituel et le déposa en couche épaisse sur les parties noircies. Au pied du lit, le couple la regardait faire avec attention. Les mains jointes, la femme semblait prier. Amélia leur fit signe de s'approcher.

" Elle risque de souffrir sur l'instant. Tenez là bien et rassurez la."

Anne regarda faire la fillette, jamais elle n'avait tenu de tels propos. Amélia posa ses mains sur le premier cataplasme et fit le vide dans son esprit. Concentrée sur la tâche, elle appela sur elle la protection de la déesse Idünn et ordonna à l'angélique de faire disparaître la tâche. Sous l'effet de la douleur, l'enfant se mit à gémir et à se tortiller pour échapper au contact brûlant des mains d'Amélia. Effrayés, les parents voulurent soustraire leur fille à l'étreinte de la fillette mais Anne les en empêcha. Au bout de quelques secondes, Amélia ôta ses mains et reprit pied avec la réalité. Hors d'elle, la femme voulut la renvoyer mais le regard habité de la fillette l'en dissuada. Sans mot dire, elle s'empara d'un linge et nettoya le cataplasme. Sous le regard incrédule du couple et d'Anne, la tâche avait totalement disparue.

" Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vais procéder de la même manière pour la seconde tâche."

Muets de stupeur, les parents acquiescèrent et malgré les gémissements de leur fille, ils ne relâchèrent pas leur étreinte sur elle. La tâche était plus étendue, Amélia dut prolonger son toucher d'une bonne minute pour éradiquer totalement le mal. Elle nettoya le cataplasme, faisant apparaître une peau rose. Amélia posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant : la fièvre était tombée. La petite fille dormait à présent d'un sommeil paisible. La femme se jeta aux pieds d'Amélia et lui baisa les mains en la remerciant.

" Pardonnez moi d'avoir douté de vous."

La fillette la releva, gênée par cette effusion. Elle se sentait fatiguée et légèrement nauséeuse. Anne l'accompagna jusqu'à la petite chaise près du brasero. Le regard perdu dans le vide, Amélia sentait son énergie refluer doucement. La villageoise lui mit d'autorité une tasse de tisane entre les mains. Une foule de question se pressait dans la tête d'Anne. Il était évident que la fillette possédait des capacités magiques étendues, mais alors pourquoi ne les avait-elle jamais utilisés auparavant ? Amélia évitait de croiser le regard de la femme, consciente des interrogations qui devait se bousculer dans son esprit. Elle termina sa tisane et se leva. Bien qu'encore faible, elle se sentait prête à reprendre les soins des malades. Mais ce qu'elle avait fait à la fillette n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de ces derniers. Tous tendaient à présent des regards plein d'espoir vers l'enfant, l'espoir de leur guérison prochaine. Amélia regardait obstinément le sol et dirigea ses pas vers l'extérieur de la tente. Elle avait utilisé son dernier pot d'onguent pour guérir la fillette. Incrédule, Anne la suivit et la regarda pilonner avec application le peu d'angélique qui lui restait. Amélia savait que le déluge n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur elle, et elle avait raison.

" Que fais-tu donc ? Tous, ils attendent leur guérison !"

Elle désigna d'un doigt accusateur la tente. La fillette baissa davantage la tête et continua son ouvrage. La villageoise s'empara du pilon et le jeta dans l'herbe.

" Tu m'entends ? Qu'attends-tu ?"

Interdite par la violence du geste, la fillette se recula de quelques pas. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle mobilisa son pouvoir dans un geste de défense. Elle répondit d'une voix si basse que la villageoise dut tendre l'oreille.

" Je ne peux rien pour eux, ils sont condamnés."

La stupeur traversa le visage d'Anne, vite remplacé par la colère.

" Qu'en sais-tu donc ? Tu n'as même pas essayé !"

La fillette secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

" Cela ne sert à rien. Crois-moi je voudrais qu'il en soit autrement ..."

Le désespoir transparaissait dans la voix de la fillette, mais la villageoise ne s'en rendit pas compte.

" Tu préfères guérir une parfaite étrangère plutôt que les habitants de mon village, ceux là même qui t'ont tendu la main ! Parmi ces gens, certains sont mes amis !"

Amélia secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

" Donnalina m'a clairement mise en garde contre mon pouvoir, il peut causer ma perte comme celui des malades. Leur cas est sans espoir."

Anne n'en revenait pas. Malgré tous ses arguments, la fillette d'à peine treize ans lui tenait tête et refusait de se plier à sa demande.

" Pourtant, il faudra bien que tu y retournes et que tu affrontes leurs regards."

A cette pensée, la fillette frémit. Sans réfléchir, elle fit un pas en arrière. Elle prit soudain conscience du murmure de la forêt. Derrière elle, les arbres chuchotaient son nom avec insistance. Comme s'ils tentaient de l'avertir d'un danger. La villageoise la regardait à présent d'un air hostile. Amélia eut soudain peur, peur pour sa propre vie. Si le village décidait de la séquestrer et de la forcer à guérir les malades, elle en mourrait à coup sûr. Personne à Asgard n'était au courant de la mort de Donnalina, ni de sa solitude. Et personne ne viendrait la secourir. Ravalant sa peur, elle se força à paraître pour conciliante.

" Tu as raison Anne, c'est mon devoir d'aider tous ces gens."

La villageoise se détendit et s'avança vers elle.

" Mais je suis trop faible pour agir convenable. Il me faut un peu de repos."

La femme sembla réfléchir un instant.

" Bien entendu Amélia, tu peux aller te reposer à la maison. Tu me rejoindras en fin d'après midi."

La fillette hocha la tête et fit un sourire à la villageoise. Elle partit d'un pas qu'elle espérait tranquille. Elle aurait voulu courir tant l'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur. Heureusement pour elle, la maison était calme et tranquille. Amélia ramassa à la hâte son sac et y fourra toute ses affaires. Plaçant un oreiller sous la couverture pour masquer sa fuite, elle sortit par la fenêtre. La maison de la villageoise était située à l'opposé de l'infirmerie. La fillette gagna rapidement le sous-bois, puis la forêt plus profonde. Elle dut faire un grand arc de cercle pour rejoindre le ruisseau qui la guiderait jusqu'au portail de pierre. Car elle s'était décidée à retourner à Asgard, malgré la promesse faite à Donnalina de poursuivre sa tâche. Elle savait que cela signifiait échouer à son épreuve pratique mais cela lui importait guère. A quoi bon réussir si elle ne pouvait soigner tout le monde ? Guidée par les arbres, elle retrouva rapidement le petit cours d'eau. Son tintement cristallin n'avait à présent plus rien de joyeux, il sonnait d'un ton lugubre, comme le glas. Amélia savait qu'elle devait remonter le ruisseau vers le nord, pourtant le murmure l'incitait à s'éloigner de la piste et à descendre plus au sud, vers le village. La fillette ne comprenait plus rien, les arbres lui avaient toujours voulu du bien, alors pour quelle raison souhaitaient-ils l'entrainer vers une mort certaine ? Indécise Amélia s'assit sur une souche et écouta attentivement les murmures. Non ils ne souhaitaient pas sa mort, ils voulaient l'aider à réaliser la promesse faite à Donnalina.

" Mais je ne peux pas guérir tous ces gens !"

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues pâles. Le vent faisait tourbillonner ses mèches noires lui indiquant une direction qu'elle ne voulait pas suivre. La lumière commençait à baisser doucement, annonçant la tombée de la nuit. Anne avait du se rendre compte de sa disparition. Les villageois ordonneraient-ils une battue afin de la retrouver ? Elle se leva brusquement, elle avait perdu trop de temps. Soudain des aboiements stridents la firent sursauter. Ils étaient à sa recherche ! Les arbres murmurèrent des cris d'alerte. Sans réfléchir, la fillette obéit à leurs imprécations et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée à la piste. Bientôt les aboiements se firent plus lointains, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Épuisée par sa course folle à travers les bois, la fillette s'adossa à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Il faisait à présent quasiment nuit, ce qui réduisait à néant ses possibilités de progresser dans la forêt. L'humidité tombait sur ses épaules, elle enfila à la hâte son chaud manteau de laine. Elle ne pouvait passer la nuit ainsi, au milieu des fougères éparses. Les arbres la guidèrent jusqu'à un arbre majestueux. Plus grand et plus large que ses congénères, il avait l'allure d'un roi. Les murmures se firent respectueux tandis qu'ils désignaient le chêne mille fois centenaire. Amélia s'approcha doucement de l'arbre. Sa frondaison occultait totalement le ciel pourtant étoilé. Face à lui, la fillette se sentit l'égale d'une fourmi. Passant sa main sur le tronc rugueux, il lui sembla reconnaître l'un des lointains cousins d'Yggdrasil, l'Arbre Monde. Le chêne sembla apprécier cette caresse et comme pour remercier la fillette, laissa entrevoir une large ouverture au pied de son tronc. D'un doux murmure, il l'incita à entrer. En confiance, Amélia se glissa dans la fente. Deux petites marches lui permirent d'atteindre un lit douillet de feuilles mortes. L'espace était juste suffisant pour qu'elle puisse s'y étendre. Son sac en guise d'oreiller, la fillette s'allongea sur le tapis marron. L'ouverture se referma aussitôt, protégeant la visiteuse d'éventuels indésirables. Bien au chaud au cœur de l'arbre, la fillette écouta les palpitations du bois vivant. Rassurée par la veille attentive du chêne, Amélia s'endormit rapidement bercée par le doux chant de l'arbre.

Au petit matin, ce fut le gazouillis des oiseaux qui la réveilla. Sentant sa visiteuse bouger, l'arbre rouvrit la fente pour lui permettre de sortir. Éblouie par le soleil du petit matin, Amélia resta quelques instants sur les marches. La fillette adressa un remerciement muet au chêne qui l'avait hébergé durant la nuit. En guise de réponse, l'arbre secoua ses branches, faisant dégringoler un gland presque aussi gros qu'une noix. La fillette le ramassa, ravie de ce présent. Mais malgré la quiétude du lieu, les arbres pressèrent la fillette de reprendre la route. Amélia était complètement désorientée par sa course nocturne. Incapable de se repérer, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre les chuchotement des arbres. Bientôt un son familier tinta à ses oreilles : le ruisseau serpentait à nouveau à ses pieds. A la vue du cours d'eau, la fillette bondit de joie: enfin les arbres la ramenaient vers le portail ! Mais Amélia déchanta vite, la mousse sur les arbres lui indiquait qu'elle ne prenait pas la bonne direction. Elle voulut rebrousser chemin, mais les murmures se firent suppliants. Selon eux, elle n'était plus très loin.

" Mais de quoi ?"

Sa voix vibra plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, traversant l'espace.

 _La source ... La source du mal ..._

Des bribes de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle examina la forêt avec attention. Ici les arbres semblaient plus anciens, plus grands. Leur épaisse frondaison était propice au développement d'une mousse verte et luxuriante. Enveloppée dans ses souvenirs, Amélia avança mécaniquement le long du cours d'eau, elle semblait avoir oublié son envie de rejoindre le portail. Bientôt, le terrain, plat jusqu'à présent, s'éleva doucement. Le ruisseau se dessinait au gré de petites cascades, amplifiant son tintement. La mousse humide rendait difficile la progression de la fillette, mais elle arriva bientôt en haut de la petite colline. Un rayon de soleil illuminait le sommet, qui semblait dépourvu d'arbre. Lorsqu'elle franchit enfin le dernier rocher, elle s'immobilisa, le souffle court. Sous ses yeux se dessinait la clairière de son rêve. La brise lui renvoya une odeur nauséabonde, semblable à celle qui empestait en permanence l'infirmerie. L'endroit aurait pu être idyllique si ce n'était cet immense tronc d'arbre pourrissant qui occupait la largeur du cercle. Le bois mort était d'une noirceur d'encre, dégageant de petits miasmes que faisaient s'envoler le vent. Instinctivement, Amélia se couvrit la bouche et le nez avec sa manche. Le murmure des arbres s'était tu, ne laissant entendre que la sombre mélopée de l'arbre agonisant sur le sol. La fillette n'eut pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour capter ces paroles, elle les connaissait déjà. Et elle comprenait à présent pourquoi tous les efforts de Donnalina s'étaient avérés inutiles. La peste qui frappait le village n'était pas une épidémie ordinaire, la magie était à l'œuvre. Amélia le sentait, c'était cet arbre qui en était la cause, il empoisonnait le village. Le cours d'eau et le vent se chargeaient de charrier la maladie, frappant ainsi les habitants alentours. Amélia descendit de son rocher pour s'approcher au plus près du bois noir, mais un détail, absent de son rêve, la frappa soudain. Sur la mousse verte apparaissaient des traces nettes et fraîches, celles d'un animal. La fillette n'était pas une experte mais il lui sembla reconnaître une empreinte de sabot. Cela la rassura, les bois étaient tellement profonds qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant d'y trouver quelque bête sauvage. Elle continua sa progression jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de la mousse noire qui recouvrait le sol. La situation était plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. A quelques mètres de l'arbre, elle mesura alors sa véritable circonférence. Même abattu, il restait impressionnant. Amélia tenta de le questionner, mais l'arbre restait sourd à ses interrogations, continuant son incessante litanie de malédiction. La fillette le sentait, il fallait qu'elle le touche. Elle leva son pied, prête à entrer dans le cercle noir lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

" Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous."

Amélia leva les yeux. De l'autre côté du tronc, un centaure se dressait dans toute sa majesté. Stupéfaite, la fillette regarda la bête mi-homme mi-cheval contourner avec précaution le tronc pourrissant et s'arrêter à un mètre d'elle. Le centaure la dominait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux marrons la transperçaient. Tremblante, Amélia s'inclina avec respect et garda la tête baissée en signe de soumission.

" Mais ... tu n'es qu'une enfant ! Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?"

Rassurée par le ton étonné de la bête, Amélia se redressa.

" Ce sont les arbres, ils m'ont guidé."

La fillette sentait qu'elle pouvait tout raconter à l'étrange créature. Le centaure écouta avec attention le récit de l'enfant.

" Une völva en apprentissage dis-tu ?"

Il secoua la tête, faisant s'agiter la large crinière qui lui recouvrait le dos. Amélia hocha la tête.

" J'ai fait une promesse à ma maîtresse völva sur son lit de mort, pouvez-vous m'aider ?"

Le centaure lui adressa un triste regard.

" Hélas, je suis impuissant. La peste fait aussi des ravages parmi mon clan."

Amélia se demanda si son don pourrait agir sur ces semi-hommes mais elle repoussa cette interrogation dans un coin de sa tête, elle devait se concentrer sur le problème de l'arbre. Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par un hennissement strident. Sur la crête, un centaure noir venait d'apparaître. Il se cabra et chargea droit sur la fillette. Interdite, Amélia le regarda s'avancer à toute vitesse sur elle. Dans un geste inutile de défense, elle leva les mains devant son visage. Le centaure n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Alors qu'il allait la percuter de plein fouet, une muraille verte s'éleva autour de l'enfant, stoppant net la progression de l'équidé. Le centaure freina des quatre fers pour éviter les épines acérées. Haletant, il tourna autour du buisson, sans résultat. Puis il se tourna froidement vers son congénère.

" Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Sirius ?"

Amélia regarda l'échange entre les deux bêtes. Si Sirius avait paru impressionnant à la fillette, le nouveau venu le dépassait d'un bon mètre. Sa robe noire luisait sous l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Très nerveux, il ne cessait de gratter le sol de son sabot, en regardant le buisson dans lequel était enfermée la fillette. Sirius raconta alors l'histoire d'Amélia mais cela ne parut qu'amplifier le courroux du centaure.

" Une magicienne dis-tu ? Et toi tu discutes tranquillement avec elle ?"

" Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'une enfant !"

Amélia crut que le centaure allait frapper Sirius. Effrayé, le semi-homme se recula craintivement.

" Retourne au camp prévenir mon père, c'est à lui que revient de trancher le sort de cette humaine inconsciente."

Sirius s'inclina et jeta un regard désolé au buisson avant de partir au triple galop. Restée seule en présence du centaure belliqueux, Amélia resta prudemment dans son abri de verdure. La mélopée de l'arbre mort remplissait tout l'espace, occultant le murmure des autres arbres. Ce chant lugubre commençait à peser sérieusement sur la fillette. Mais bientôt le sol se mit à frémir, annonçant l'arrivée de plusieurs équidés. D'une blancheur immaculée, un étalon fondit rapidement vers le centaure noir, accompagné par une dizaine d'autres. A son grand soulagement, Amélia reconnut parmi eux Sirius. A en juger par la taille de ses congénères, ce dernier devait être un tout jeune centaure, presque un adolescent. Cette déduction n'apaisa pas l'angoisse de la fillette. Le centaure blanc arborait un fin diadème d'argent, signe de sa royauté. Sa majesté coupa le souffle d'Amélia. Instinctivement, elle laissa le buisson se résorber. Son vêtement blanc faisait écho à la robe blanche de l'animal. Aussitôt le centaure noir voulut se précipiter sur elle. Son père l'en empêcha d'une voix douce mais autoritaire. Fascinée, la fillette s'avança vers l'imposant centaure. Sa tête peinait à dépasser son genou. Elle s'agenouilla.

" Est-ce là la menace dont m'a parlé Sirius ?"

Il s'adressait à son fils.

" Père, il s'agit d'une magicienne. Ne vous fiez pas à son air innocent !"

Le centaure blanc dévisagea l'enfant. Amélia se sentit transpercée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il lui semblait que le semi-homme sondait ses souvenirs et ses pensées les plus intimes. Leurs regards soudés, leurs âmes se rejoignaient dans une symbiose parfaite. Amélia sentit cette étreinte mentale refluer doucement et elle reprit pied avec la réalité. Elle se sentit autorisée à se relever.

" Il n'y a rien à craindre mon fils."

Puis il tourna le dos à la fillette et posa son regard sur le tronc noir. Amélia alla se poster à ses côtés. Le roi ayant donné sa sentence, les autres centaures repartirent comme ils étaient venus, non sans jeter des regards courroucés au centaure noir. Ce dernier, furieux d'avoir été traité avec légèreté par son père, resta quelques instants puis partit au grand galop dans les bois, à l'opposé du clan. Seul Sirius resta, à distance respectueuse des deux êtres.

" Une grande magie vous habite, Roi Centaure, ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce mal qui se répand de par le monde ?"

Le centaure blanc posa un regard plein d'intelligence sur la fillette.

" Mon pouvoir ne peut rien contre ce qui a été fait. Les hommes sont responsables du malheur qui s'abat sur eux."

Le regard du Roi Centaure se fit lointain.

" Cette clairière est un sanctuaire sacré. Nous, les centaures, sommes les gardiens de ce lieu. L'arbre que tu vois à présent couché sur le sol, abritait l'esprit du sanctuaire. C'était un arbre prodigieux, tellement haut que ses branches pouvaient toucher les étoiles, et il ne fallait pas moins de dix centaures pour en faire le tour."

En écoutant le récit du Roi Centaure, il sembla à Amélia que la clairière se modifiait sous ses yeux, reprenant son allure d'antan. Fourmillant de vie, l'arbre se dressait dans toute sa majesté. Ses branches, bruissant sous le léger vent, diffusait des murmures apaisants dans toute la vallée, la protégeant ainsi de tous les maux.

" Mais un jour, des hommes attirés par la splendeur de l'arbre voulurent s'en emparer. Malgré nos efforts, nous ne parvinrent pas à les en dissuader."

Amélia vit une troupe d'une dizaine d'hommes. Armés de torches enflammées, ils tenaient à distance les équidés, tandis que les haches entamaient le tronc épais de l'arbre. Impuissants, la fillette vit les centaures tourner avec inquiétude autour du cercle infernal. Chaque coup de lame était comme un coup porté à la vie même de la vallée, aux animaux comme aux hommes.

" Ils eurent tôt fait de mettre l'arbre à bas. Mais il était trop volumineux et ils ne purent le traîner. De dépit, ils coupèrent la cime et laissèrent le reste de l'arbre sur place."

La fillette regarda les centaures se rassembler autour de l'arbre agonisant. Jadis protecteur de la vallée, il en devint le bourreau. La peste n'était que l'effet de la colère qui habitait à présent le reste de l'arbre. Amélia comprenait à présent pourquoi l'arbre restait sourd à toutes ses tentatives.

" Il doit pourtant bien exister une solution ..."

Côte à côte, l'animal et l'enfant regardaient avec intensité l'arbre.

" Une magie puissante t'habite aussi jeune fille."

Amélia secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle se sentait impuissante. Le vent automnal balayait durement la petite colline. Pour protéger ses doigts gelés, la fillette les plongea au plus profond de ses poches. Ses mains rencontrèrent alors une petite coque dure. Aussitôt une étincelle s'alluma au plus profond de son esprit. Mais cela pourrait-il fonctionner ? Le centaure sentit la flamme qui venait de surgir de l'esprit de l'enfant. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête approbateur. Amélia contourna soigneusement le cercle noir. De ses petites mains, elle entreprit de dégager le sol des pierres et de la mousse qui le recouvrait. C'était un travail difficile car elle ne disposait d'aucun outil pour l'aider. Elle s'écorcha rapidement les mains mais n'y prêta guère attention. Ayant dégagé un cercle de terre d'une trentaine de centimètres, elle entreprit de creuser un petit trou. A genoux dans la terre noire, sa robe blanche souillée, la fillette sortit de sa poche le gland donné quelques heures plus tôt par le chêne. Elle le déposa amoureusement dans le trou et le recouvrit de terre. Elle s'approcha du ruisseau et mit ses mains en coupe pour recueillir le précieux liquide. Elle fit ainsi plusieurs aller-retour. Ce travail accompli, elle observa la motte de terre. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle posa ses mains sur le sol. Comme pour guérir la peste, elle fit le vide dans son esprit et se concentra sur le gland. Comme à chacune de ses prières, elle commença par invoquer la déesse Idünn, qu'elle considérait comme la protectrice des plantes, puis elle implora le gland de hâter sa maturation. Le Roi Centaure la regarda faire avec étonnement. Même si la fillette n'en avait pas conscience, tout autour d'elle crépitaient de petites étincelles vertes, signe de la magie à l'œuvre. Le pouvoir reflua doucement, rendant Amélia à la réalité. Aucun soubresaut ne vint agiter la motte de terre, la magie de la fillette n'était pas assez puissante pour réaliser ce miracle. Le Roi Centaure vint doucement se placer à ses côtés.

" C'est une excellente idée mon enfant. Dans quelques années, l'esprit protecteur viendra rejoindre la nouvelle enveloppe que tu as planté pour lui."

Malgré tout, Amélia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable : combien de gens allaient encore devoir mourir ? Le tintement clair du ruisseau s'arrêta soudain. La surface de l'eau se figea, comme gelée en hiver. Puis lentement, de fines rides refluèrent vers le centre, laissant apparaître une silhouette familière. Inquiet, le Roi Centaure se recula prudemment. L'être d'eau tendit un pied vers la berge, se métamorphosant instantanément en une ravissante jeune femme.

" Idünn !"

La fillette se précipita vers la divinité qui l'accueillit dans ses bras avec un rire cristallin.

" J'ai entendu ta prière."

Le sourire simple et bon de la jeune femme mit du baume au cœur de la fillette. Sans qu'elle ait besoin d'aucune explication, la divinité s'avança vers la motte de terre. Sa main effleura le sol. Idünn eut juste le temps de se relever, qu'une tige verte émergea à une vitesse folle de la terre. En un clignement d'œil, un chêne majestueux se dressait à présent dans la clairière, provoquant l'admiration des deux centaures. La divinité se pencha vers la fillette.

" J'ai accompli ma part du travail."

Elle effleura de la main le front de l'enfant qui se couvrit aussitôt d'une couronne de fleurs fraiches. Sa robe souillée redevint immaculée. La divinité se recula vers le ruisseau, prête à repartir sur Asgard. Les yeux de la fillette allait de l'arbre pourrissant à l'arbre verdoyant qui recouvrait à présent la clairière de son immense frondaison. Donnalina le lui avait expliqué, les arbres lui obéissaient, mais le protecteur semblait sourd à ses prières. Amélia le savait, elle devait le toucher, comme pour le réveiller du mauvais rêve dans lequel il était enfermé. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança résolument vers le cercle noir. Un moment où son pied allait toucher la mousse corrompue, une touffe d'herbe verte se matérialisa. Sous les pieds de la fillette jaillissaient des îlots de verdure. Elle s'avança ainsi jusqu'au bois mort. Sa main hésita un instant : toucher le bois ne la condamnait-il pas à contracter elle aussi la maladie ? Avec une infinie douceur, ses doigts se posèrent sur l'arbre agonisant. Aussitôt la tristesse et la rancœur de l'arbre déferlèrent sur elle, comme une tempête. Noyée sous un flot de sentiments négatifs, la fillette se sentit sombrer avec lui. Après tout, l'arbre n'avait pas tort : il avait protégé la vallée durant des siècles et voilà comment les hommes le remerciait. Finalement, ils méritaient bien leur sort. Amélia communiait de toute son âme avec la vengeance de l'arbre, se laissant emporter loin de la réalité. Autour d'elle, tout n'était que noirceur et désolation. Mais un milieu de ce triste paysage, la fillette vit apparaître une lueur scintillante. Une femme vêtue d'une robe grise s'avançait vers elle. Amélia mit quelques instants à se souvenir de son nom : Donnalina. Elle aussi était morte, alors qu'elle n'était pas responsable de l'agonie de l'arbre. Peu à peu, la fillette sentit sa colère refluer et elle redevint rapidement maîtresse d'elle-même. Alors dans le secret de son cœur, elle parla à l'arbre pourrissant, l'implorant de renoncer à sa triste vengeance, promettant que désormais, les hommes sauraient à qui ils devaient leur salut. L'arbre ne résista pas, sa nature protectrice reprit le dessus. Sous les yeux du Roi Centaure et de Sirius, l'essence de l'arbre se matérialisa un instant avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle enveloppe. Aussitôt les miasmes noirs disparurent et l'air redevint respirable. Amélia rouvrit les yeux. Sous sa main, l'écorce rugueuse du tronc n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide, sans âme. Il lui sembla alors que la clairière s'animait d'une vie nouvelle. Oiseaux, écureuils, chevreuils, tous venaient saluer le retour de l'arbre protecteur. La déesse Idünn adressa un large sourire à l'enfant.

" Nous nous reverrons bientôt à Asgard."

Puis elle disparut dans l'onde claire. Le Roi Centaure s'avança vers l'enfant.

" Mon clan t'est à jamais redevable, jeune magicienne."

Il s'inclina profondément devant Amélia. Gênée, la fillette bredouilla quelques mots inintelligibles. Averti du changement, les centaures se pressèrent pour admirer le nouveau protecteur. Le Roi Centaure prit gravement la parole, afin de renouveler leur serment de protéger l'arbre. Comme pour saluer ce nouvel engagement, des aboiements stridents se firent entendre. Aussitôt les centaures se mirent en ordre de bataille, prêt à défendre au péril de leur vie, le jeune chêne. Apeurée, Amélia se réfugia dans les jambes de Sirius.

" Ils te recherchent n'est-ce pas ?"

La fillette hocha la tête. Le centaure lui fit un doux sourire.

" Ne sois pas inquiète, jamais le Roi ne leur laissera te faire de mal."

Les chiens atteignirent bien vite le haut de la colline, suivit de près par une dizaine d'hommes. Parmi eux, Amélia reconnut immédiatement David. Ce dernier l'aperçut aussi. La croyant en danger, il dégagea la hache calée sur son dos.

" Relâchez la fillette !"

Le Roi Centaure s'avança.

" Elle ne vous est plus d'aucune utilité à présent. Elle a vaincu le fléau. Vous serez tous à l'abri aussi longtemps que vous vénèrerez l'arbre protecteur."

L'homme chercha le regard de la fillette. Serrée contre la jambe d'un centaure, Amélia hocha vivement la tête. David baissa alors sa hache, imité par l'ensemble de ses camarades, puis s'assit sur l'un des rochers de la crête.

" Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Il faut pardonner Anne, elle a perdu la raison."

Son air affligé n'avait rien de faux. Rassurée la fillette s'avança jusqu'à lui et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Il la prit familièrement sur ses genoux et écouta attentivement son récit.

* * *

 _Deux chapitres pour cette nouvelle publication. Le reste est sur le feu ! Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos commentaires._


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Amélia jeta un dernier regard aux villageois et aux centaures rassemblés autour de l'estrade de pierre. Tous avaient tenu à l'accompagner pour son retour sur Asgard. Sirius l'avait même porté sur son dos une partie du trajet, provoquant l'ire de l'étalon noir. Il faut avouer que les derniers jours avaient été riches en émotions. Après avoir écouté le récit d'Amélia, David s'était engagé au nom de tous les habitants du village, à laisser le chêne, où habitait l'esprit protecteur de la vallée, en paix. A l'aide de leurs haches, les bucherons présents avaient débité le tronc mort, pour y sculpter un totem protecteur qui serait planté au centre du village, rappelant à chaque homme et chaque femme qu'ils devaient leur survie à l'arbre de la clairière. Une grande fête s'était ensuivi pour fêter la fin de l'épidémie et remercier Amélia pour son aide précieuse. Les centaures s'étaient joints aux réjouissances, scellant une amitié profonde et respectueuse avec les hommes. Mais la fillette n'avait guère l'esprit à la fête. Ses yeux se tournaient souvent vers la forêt, cherchant des yeux la piste qui la ramènerait vers Asgard. L'au revoir de la déesse Idünn flottait dans son esprit, il lui tardait de la retrouver. Mais son sort l'inquiétait aussi : c'était à elle qu'incombait la lourde tâche d'annoncer à la première prêtresse la mort de Donnalina. Elle devrait rendre des comptes et tout expliquer. Elle savait que son secret était sur le point d'être dévoilé. Qu'adviendrait-il ensuite d'elle ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse l'empêchaient de profiter pleinement de l'instant et de savourer sa réussite. Car même si elle refusait de s'en attribuer le mérite, les villageois la considérait véritablement comme une völva. Sa robe blanche revêtait autant de valeur à leurs yeux que le tissu argenté que portait Donnalina. On trinqua donc de nombreuses fois à sa santé et elle reçut de nombreux petits présents. Les mères venaient lui porter les bébés et les jeunes enfants à bénir. Fort heureusement pour Amélia, aucune intuition ne vint la frapper lorsqu'on lui plaçait d'autorité des bambins braillards entre les bras. Au bout de trois jours, la fillette fit part de son souhait de repartir sur Asgard. Bien qu'attristé par son départ, aucun villageois ne s'y opposa. On organisa même une grande procession pour l'accompagner jusqu'au portail. Au pied des marches, Amélia remercia chaleureusement les villageois pour leur bon accueil et leur souhaita une vie longue et heureuse. Elle fit une révérence gracieuse en direction des centaures, puis posa son pied sur la première marche de l'estrade de pierre. Elle n'avait utilisé le portail que deux fois en tout et pour tout dans sa jeune existence, la première lorsqu'elle avait quitté Midgard pour Asgard, et la seconde en compagnie de Donnalina. La première fois, le portail s'était ouvert de lui même car sa présence était attendue sur Asgard, mais elle n'avait aucune idée sur la manière de procéder pour en demander l'ouverture. La foule qui accompagnait la fillette se fit silencieuse. L'apparition du portail était un évènement magique toujours apprécié. Amélia franchit les trois marches et se positionna au centre du plateau. Mais avant que l'enfant n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste ou la moindre parole, une silhouette blanche se matérialisa. Elle flottait à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, provoquant l'effroi des villageois. La forme se fit soudain plus distincte et Amélia put reconnaître le fantôme de Donnalina. La völva arborait un air tranquille et serein. Sa voix grave et profonde s'éleva soudain.

" Soyez tous témoin qu'en ce jour, Amélia, apprentie völva, a satisfait aux exigences de l'épreuve pratique. Elle accède dès à présent au rang de völva guérisseuse."

De petites étincelles lumineuses s'envolèrent des mains du spectre et s'enroulèrent autour de la fillette, la faisant disparaître aux yeux des villageois. La fillette ressentit des picotements qui lui firent l'effet de légères chatouilles. La sensation ne dura qu'un instant et les étincelles lumineuses s'évaporèrent presque aussitôt. Le fantôme de Donnalina fit un dernier sourire à la fillette et s'évanouit comme il était apparu. Les villageois regardaient Amélia d'un air stupéfait. Sa robe blanche avait disparu, elle arborait à présent une élégante robe d'un gris argenté. La fillette ne parut pas s'apercevoir du changement. Elle adressa un dernier signe à la foule et lança une prière muette vers le ciel. Presque aussitôt, le rayon arc en ciel vint frapper le cercle et l'enfant disparut.

Lorsque Amélia rouvrit les yeux, elle se tenait sous le dôme du Birfröst. Lentement dans le lointain, la petite lumière de Midgard scintilla vivement avant de reprendre sa luminosité habituelle. Debout devant le mécanisme, Heimdall la salua gravement.

" Bienvenue sur Asgard, völva Amélia."

La fillette se retourna vivement. Comment le Gardien pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était devenue une völva guérisseuse ? Avait-il assisté à la scène ? Le dôme étincelant lui renvoya soudain son image. Elle baissa précipitamment les yeux sur sa tenue : sa robe était devenue grise, symbole de son changement de rang. Elle rendit son salut au Gardien et se dirigea vers le pont arc-en-ciel. Dehors c'était la nuit. La fillette traversa rapidement les rues désertes d'Asgard. Malgré sa longue absence, elle parvint sans peine à se diriger dans la cité endormie. Elle contourna Valaskjalf jusqu'à retrouver l'escalier dérobé. L'ascension lui parut longue, tant était grande son impatience de retrouver la caverne aux tons ocre. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le pont vertigineux et se retrouva le nez collé contre le grand portail en fer forgé. Mais elle eut beau le secouer, il ne s'ouvrit pas. Le vide derrière elle la faisait frissonner. Elle étudia en vitesse les symboles gravés et repéra une rose épanouie. Elle ignorait si son don pouvait fonctionner sur une image mais elle s'adressa quand même mentalement à la fleur.

 _" Peux-tu ouvrir le portail ?"_

La rose devint d'un rouge éclatant et le portail céda sous l'injonction. Rassurée, la fillette se précipita à l'intérieur. Au vu de l'heure tardive, le hall était désert. La douce chaleur du lieu fit soupirer d'aise la fillette. Elle traversa les couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre sa chambre. Elle frappa prudemment comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été attribuée à une autre fillette. L'absence de réponse l'incita à ouvrir la porte. La pièce était déserte. Il lui sembla que rien n'avait été touché depuis son départ. Amélia posa son sac sur le lit. C'était à la fois étrange et réconfortant d'être de retour sur Asgard. Elle ne s'attarda cependant pas. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle se devait de prévenir la première prêtresse des récents évènements. Elle se glissa sans bruit dans le couloir, résistant à la tentative de frapper à la porte Lilia lorsqu'elle passa devant. Amélia prit naturellement le chemin du bureau de la grande Völva. De toute façon, elle ignorait où se trouvait sa chambre. Arrivée devant la porte, elle inspira profondément, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit car il lui faudrait répondre à de nombreuses questions. D'une main ferme, elle toqua à la porte. Une voix alerte lui répondit aussitôt. La fillette poussa la porte. Malgré l'heure tardive, la première prêtresse était installée à son bureau. Une chandelle presque brûlée dispensait une chiche lueur, éclairant seulement le meuble jonché de papiers. La grande Völva leva à peine les yeux, percevant la couleur de l'ourlet de la robe.

" Pardonnez-moi ma sœur, il fait sombre comme dans un four."

Aussitôt, comme par magie, les chandeliers des murs s'allumèrent, révélant la véritable identité de la visiteuse. Lorsque la première prêtresse leva les yeux, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, Amélia se tenait devant elle, vêtue d'une robe argentée. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et la grande Völva fut aspirée dans un tourbillon d'images. Elle revit en quelques instants, tous les évènements de l'année que de la fillette avait passé sur Midgard. Seuls quelques mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

" Donnalina ... Non !"

La fillette esquissa un pas vers elle. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas compris ce qui s'était passé, elle avait ressenti la même sensation que lorsque le Roi centaure avait sondé son esprit. Désolée que la première prêtresse ait appris la tragique nouvelle aussi brutalement, Amélia prononça quelques paroles qu'elle espérait réconfortantes.

" Je suis restée avec elle jusqu'à la fin et je me suis assurée qu'elle soit accueillie au royaume de Hel."

La grande Völva releva la tête. Ce n'était plus une enfant qui se tenait devant elle, mais une jeune femme. Toute trace enfantine ou de naïveté avait disparu de son visage. Son expression grave et fermée était le résultat des épreuves qu'elle avait subi. D'un geste, Ienna lui indiqua le fauteuil face à son bureau. Amélia s'assit en silence. La völva s'éclipsa un instant et revint avec un plateau fumant. Elle versa une tasse de thé qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme avant de se servir elle-même.

" Raconte moi tout à présent."

Amélia savait qu'il était inutile de mentir à la première prêtresse, elle avait sondé son esprit et en connaissait les moindres recoins. Aussi s'appliqua t-elle à restituer le plus fidèlement, le récit de son année à Calgaritz.

Lorsque Amélia sortit du bureau de le grande prêtresse, le soleil se levait sur Asgard. Dans les couloirs, les apprentis völvas s'égaillaient joyeusement. La jeune femme envia un instant leur innocence et leur légèreté. Elle revit un an auparavant et mesura le chemin parcouru. Ienna lui avait donné congé pour la journée mais lui avait demandé d'être présente au repas du soir. Amélia ne s'attarda donc guère dans le couloir, préférant regagner rapidement sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ôta la robe, elle considéra un instant le vêtement. Plus que la couleur, c'était surtout la coupe qui avait changé : la taille était plus cintrée, l'ourlet du bas plus évasé et les manches trois quart étaient étonnamment larges. Reléguant ces considérations vestimentaires, Amélia s'enfonça sous les couvertures moelleuses et se laissa emporter dans un profond sommeil.

 _" Vous devez m'obéir !"_

 _" Non je m'y refuse ! Plutôt mourir !"_

Amélia regardait avec une fascination teintée d'effroi les deux femmes s'affronter. La grande Völva ne cessait d'invectiver la jeune prêtresse, mais cette dernière refusait obstinément de céder. C'était la première fois qu'elle parvenait à capter des bribes de leur échange verbal. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que la jeune femme se refusait à accomplir, ce qui causait un désespoir immense chez la première prêtresse. Un bruit sourd détourna l'attention d'Amélia, la réveillant instantanément. Elle se releva brusquement et mit quelques instants à reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Pendant ce temps, on continuait à tambouriner à la porte. Serrant son bras contre sa chemise de nuit, la jeune femme trottina jusqu'à la poignée. A peine eut-elle touché le loquet que la porte s'ouvrit.

" Amélia ! Les rumeurs disaient donc vrai !"

Lilia se jeta dans les bras de sa camarade. Étonnée mais heureuse, la jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte. Les deux filles se dévisagèrent un instant. Lilia avait conservé son visage enfantin et rieur. Elle arborait toujours sa robe blanche d'apprentie. Amélia la dépassait à présent d'une demie-tête, malgré les deux ans qui les séparaient.

" Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenue !"

Elle entra familièrement dans la chambre et admira sans retenue la robe grise qui pendait dans l'armoire. Aux questions que sa camarade posa sur son épreuve pratique, Amélia se contenta de réponses évasives. La mort de Donnalina était encore trop récente et trop douloureuse pour être évoquée en quelques minutes. La visite de Lilia fut cependant de courte durée, le cours de botanique devant commencer bientôt. Réveillée en sursaut, le sommeil avait définitivement fui Amélia. Elle fit une toilette bienvenue avant de revêtir une robe propre, robe qui s'était mystérieusement multipliée pendant son sommeil, offrant ainsi de nombreuses tenues de rechange de couleur argentée. Lorsqu'elle sortit, les couloirs étaient déserts. Peu de völvas vivaient en réalité au sein de la caverne, la plupart étaient en mission. Y résidaient essentiellement les prêtresses et les maîtresses. Les apprenties étaient absentes tout au long de la journée et ne rentraient que le soir pour le dîner. Ses pas la portèrent naturellement dans la serre. Elle ne s'approcha pas de la salle de classe, ne souhaitant pas interrompre le cours de maîtresse Diane. Elle irait la saluer plus tard. Elle s'avança néanmoins jusqu'à la maisonnette de bois, sorte de réserve et d'herboristerie. Les rondins lui rappelèrent instantanément le village de Calgaritz. A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil que Hungin vint l'accueillir. Elle serra longuement les avant bras de la jeune femme et elles échangèrent un regard chargé d'émotions.

" Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Amélia."

La jeune femme nota que l'assistante de maîtresse Diane ne la tutoyait plus.

" J'ai appris pour Donnalina."

Elle essuya furtivement les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues creuses. Amélia lui sut gré de partager son chagrin avec elle, mais soucieuse de l'alléger, lui présenta quelques petites trouvailles absentes de la serre. Hungin reporta aussitôt son attention sur les graines que lui présenta la jeune femme et la remercia chaudement. Le rire des apprenties emplit soudain la serre, sonnant la fin du cours. Amélia prit congé de l'assistante pour rendre visite à maîtresse Diane. Sur son passage, la jeune femme fut gentiment saluée par ses anciennes camarades, mais Amélia préféra ne pas s'attarder. Le décalage qu'elle ressentait avec elles était trop profond. Au détour d'une allée, elle finit par trouver la maîtresse völva. Agenouillée, elle expliquait patiemment à une apprentie comment récolter du millepertuis. Amélia attendit qu'elle eut fini son exposé et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

" Merci ma soeur, vous êtes bien aimable."

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin debout, elle reconnut sa jeune élève.

" Amélia ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous !"

Elle insista sur le nous, faisant référence à la nouvelle couleur de sa tenue. Bien sûr, son visage se voila instantanément. Le souvenir de Donnalina flotta quelques instants dans l'air. Maîtresse Diane se reprit rapidement et entraina la jeune femme dans les couloirs de verdure. Elle la questionna simplement sur les endroits qu'elle avait visité et sur les différents cas qu'elle avait eu à traiter. Là encore Amélia se montra évasive, sans que maîtresse Diane n'en prenne ombrage. Les évènements étaient encore trop récents pour que la fillette en conçoive toute l'importance.

" Qu'avez vous décidé pour la suite de votre formation ?"

Amélia haussa les épaules. Cette question avait abordé à la fin de son entretien avec la première prêtresse. La jeune femme rentrait à peine, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour se décider. Maîtresse Diane hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

" Sachez que si vous le souhaitez, vous serez la bienvenue à la serre. Votre savoir faire est un bien inestimable pour notre communauté."

Amélia lui sut gré de cette généreuse proposition, mais la déclina poliment. Elle le savait, son don était trop précieux pour se limiter à du simple jardinage. Elle proposa néanmoins de faire des rondes régulières dans la serre afin de s'assurer de la bonne santé des plantes. Maîtresse Diane la remercia chaleureusement pour cette initiative. Mais ce que Amélia ne lui dit pas, c'est que cela lui donnait surtout une excuse pour profiter du portail secret de la fontaine. Ses pas la portèrent naturellement devant le bassin. Elle plongea sa main dans l'onde fraiche, pensant déjà au plaisir de ses retrouvailles nocturnes avec Idünn. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder. Déjà les apprenties quittaient la serre pour se préparer au dîner. Lilia la héla gaiement et c'est ensemble qu'elles cheminèrent jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives. Son ancienne camarade lui fit un bref récit des évènements marquants de l'année écoulée et c'est ainsi que Amélia apprit que Kala était absente depuis six longs mois.

" Oui en mission secrète. Il parait que c'est Odin lui-même qui l'a désigné."

L'idée n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit d'Amélia, de prévenir sa tutrice de son retour sur Asgard. A vrai dire, son absence la soulageait quelque peu. Ainsi, elle aurait la possibilité de choisir sereinement son destin. Arrivées devant le réfectoire, le chemin des deux jeunes femmes se sépara. En tant que völva guérisseuse, Amélia devait manger à leur table. Cette fracture nette fit l'effet d'un choc à la jeune femme. Elle appartenait désormais à la confrérie. Lilia lui adressa un sourire un peu triste et s'en alla rejoindre ses camarades en robe blanche. Apercevant Amélia, Hungin lui fit un signe de la main. La jeune femme se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Les deux autres guérisseuses, inconnues d'Amélia, la saluèrent avec chaleur. C'était deux femmes d'une quarantaine d'années qui engagèrent immédiatement la conversation avec la nouvelle venue. La première question qui lui posé fut celle de sa future orientation : envisageait-elle de poursuivre sa formation ? Amélia leur fit la même réponse qu'à maîtresse Diane. L'une des guérisseuses reprit.

" Vous avez raison. Vous rentrez à peine sur Asgard. Sachez cependant que nous manquons cruellement de bras et de bonne volonté pour le dispensaire que nous tenons sur le port. Votre aide serait la bienvenue."

La jeune femme prêta une oreille attentive à la proposition de la guérisseuse. Cela lui convenait davantage que l'offre de maîtresse Diane. Au dispensaire, elle pourrait faire usage de son don et faire le bien autour d'elle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, le silence se fit. La grande Völva, accompagnée des trois maîtresses et de la seconde prêtresse, fit son apparition.

" Avant toute chose, je veux saluer le retour d' Amélia. Ayant satisfait aux exigences de l'épreuve pratique, elle devint dès à présent une völva guérisseuse à part entière. Bienvenue à vous, chère soeur."

Gênée d'être le centre de l'attention, les joues pâles de la jeune femme rosirent. Elle fit une révérence à l'attention de la grande völva, qui s'assit aussitôt, donnant le signal du repas. Tout au long du dîner, Amélia sentit le regard de maîtresse Piéta lui transpercer le dos. Nul doute qu'elle espérait la voir poursuivre sa formation. Pour échapper à cette sensation désagréable, elle questionna les deux guérisseuses sur le dispensaire. Tous les habitants d'Asgard y étaient admis, et bien que seuls les plus pauvres y ait recours, on y soignait toute sorte de maladies ou de blessures. L'intérêt que Amélia portait à leur mission leur laissa penser que la jeune femme y était sensible. Elles lui proposèrent donc de les accompagner dès le lendemain, ce qu'Amélia accepta bien volontiers. Le rendez-vous fut donc pris, mais avant que la jeune femme puisse finir de dîner, une main lourde se posa sur son épaule.

" Bonsoir soeur Amélia."

La jeune femme salua maîtresse Piéta. Un seul regard de la femme en rouge encouragea les völvas guérisseuses à prendre congé de leur compagne. Amélia se retrouva donc seule en compagnie de Piéta. Cette dernière s'assit familièrement à ses côtés. La rhétorique n'étant pas son fort, elle attaqua directement.

" Je souhaite que tu rejoignes ma formation."

Amélia lança un regard en direction des quatre jeunes femmes en rouge assises non loin de là.

" Où sont vos autres apprenties ?"

Une fois encore sa langue avait été plus rapide que son esprit. Piéta eut un rictus méchant.

" La plupart des guérisseuses ne poursuivent pas leur formation, et celles qui s'y essaient ont peu de chances de réussir."

Amélia hocha gravement la tête en signe de compréhension. La völva guerrière avait une drôle de façon d'essayer de la convaincre.

" Mais je suis persuadée que tu y parviendras."

Elle fixa un regard si pénétrant sur la jeune femme qu'elle ne put le soutenir, puis partit aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée. Les quatre völvas guerrières la suivirent de près, comme une garde rapprochée. Encore bouleversée par cet entretien quelque peu musclé, Amélia resta un long moment assise à sa table. Une main réconfortante la tira de sa méditation.

" Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation de cette nuit."

La jeune femme suivit docilement la première prêtresse jusqu'à son bureau. La veille, Amélia lui avait fait le récit exact de son année passée à Calgaritz. Ce soir, Ienna avait une foule de question à lui poser, dont la plupart tournait autour de l'utilisation de son don. Au fil de ses réponses, la jeune femme voyait le visage de la grande Völva s'assombrir, mais elle ne parvenait pas à en comprendre le pourquoi. Au terme de la soirée, Ienna renouvela la question fatidique : souhaitait-elle poursuivre sa formation ? Ce questionnement récurrent finissait par agacer Amélia, quelle urgence pouvait-il bien exister à ce qu'elle se décide ? La grande Völva perçut ce sentiment.

" Je suis désolée de vous presser ainsi, mais je ne pourrais cacher éternellement votre don. Lorsqu'Odin apprendra qu'une völva guérisseuse dotée du don réside à Asgard, il voudra vous utiliser. Alors je ne pourrais plus vous protéger."

Amélia accusa le coup. Ainsi elle se retrouvait à nouveau prise au piège, comme à Calgaritz. Elle comprenait mieux à présent le désarroi de la première prêtresse.

" Quel sera mon sort ?"

Ienna haussa les épaules : suivre les armées, être affectée au service du roi et de sa famille, à vrai dire elle l'ignorait.

" Mais la poursuite de votre formation vous protègera d'une certaine façon. Les völvas guerrières deviennent rares. Peut être fera t-il néanmoins appel à vous pour des cas particuliers."

Amélia hocha lentement la tête. Le choix qui se proposait à elle était terriblement limité, et dans tous les cas, elle n'était pas véritablement maîtresse de son destin. Dans le premier cas, elle pourrait faire usage de son don, mais dans des circonstances imposées. Dans le second cas, son don de guérison serait occulté au profit de sa nouvelle formation. La grande Völva regardait avec attention le débat intérieur qui se jouait chez la jeune femme. Elle pouvait presque en deviner le moindre mot, lui rappelant avec douleur, sa propre expérience. Malgré tout, elle ne proposa pas à Amélia un délai de réflexion supplémentaire, mais elle lui donna un petit coup de pouce.

" Sachez que vous serez libre de votre temps en dehors de votre formation ..."

Cette réflexion acheva de faire basculer la décision de la jeune femme.

" Dans ce cas, j'accepte de poursuivre ma formation."

Ienna hocha gravement la tête. Lorsque la jeune femme eut quitté son bureau, la première prêtresse se prit la tête entre les mains : sa charge lui était chaque jour un peu plus lourde et douloureuse. Elle avait volontairement aiguillé le choix d'Amélia, parce que c'était ce qui lui avait été ordonné par Frigg. La déesse ne lui avait jamais clairement expliqué pourquoi cette fillette midgardienne devait à tout prix devenir une prêtresse völva, et sans doute ne le saurait-elle jamais. Jouer ainsi un tel rôle la révulsait, mais elle était comme Amélia : pieds et poings liés.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Après une nuit agitée, Amélia se leva d'humeur morose. La perspective d'être l'élève de maîtresse Piéta ne l'enchantait guère, elle semblait dépourvue de douceur et de pédagogie, l'exact opposé de maîtresse Diane. Elle enfila rapidement sa robe grise, comme un déguisement. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit d'arborer cette couleur. Peut être reprendrait-elle son habit blanc ? Elle ajusta machinalement sa ceinture et sortit dans le couloir. Dans le hall, les deux völvas guérisseuses l'attendaient avec impatience. A voir la mine déconfite de la jeune femme, elles en conçurent une vive inquiétude. Leur sollicitude mit du baume au cœur d'Amélia, et cela fut d'autant plus déchirant de leur avouer qu'elle ne pourrait pas les accompagner au dispensaire. Pour calmer leur déception, la jeune femme leur assura qu'elle passerait les aider lors de ses temps libres. Les deux femmes la remercièrent chaleureusement et lui souhaitèrent bon courage pour la suite de sa formation. Amélia les regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au coeur. Elle espérait néanmoins bientôt se rattraper. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apesentir sur cette maigre consolation. Un sifflement aigu la ramena sur terre. Maîtresse Piéta la hélait. Entourée de ses quatre acolytes, elle fit un bref signe de la main à la jeune femme. Amélia traversa rapidement le hall. A peine fut-elle à la hauteur du groupe que maîtresse Piéta tourna les talons en direction du portail. La jeune femme s'étonna de cette direction et s'empressa de traverser le pont vertigineux à la suite de ses nouvelles compagnes. Piéta n'emprunta pas l'escalier dérobé de Donnalina. Elle fonça directement dans le palais. Les souvenirs de sa première, et dernière, visite à Valaskjalf, refirent surface. Elle se revit en compagnie des autres fillettes, attendant patiemment leur tour devant le Conseil du Destin. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur ces souvenirs. La cadence imposée par Piéta était infernale. Amélia devait presque courir pour se maintenir à hauteur du groupe. Elles descendirent rapidement au sous-sol par des escaliers de services où des groupes de serviteurs s'écartaient précipitamment du passage des six femmes. Elles arrivèrent bientôt devant une lourde porte de bois, émaillée de nombreuses ferrures. Maîtresse Piéta la poussa sans difficulté. Un long couloir où des torches diffusaient une lumière incertaine, amenait jusqu'à une immense salle d'armes. Malgré l'heure matinale, plusieurs guerriers lourdement armés étaient déjà à l'exercice. L'entrée des six femmes ne provoqua aucun remous. Habitués à la présence des völvas, les hommes ne leur prêtaient guère d'attention. Sans aucun ordre de la part de Piéta, les quatre femmes en rouge commencèrent leurs exercices. Les jambes et les poumons en feu, Amélia profita de ce que Piéta les observait pour se reposer un peu. Mais son répit fut de courte durée. D'un signe, elle entraîna la jeune femme en amont du couloir. Poussant une petite porte, elle entra dans une salle d'arme. Partout aux murs, toutes sortes d'armes tranchantes étaient disposées dans un ordre savant. Les arcs étaient sagement alignés, les carquois remplis de flèches. Amélia regarda cet arsenal avec un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration. Piéta n'accorda pas un regard aux armes. Elle ouvrit une petite armoire dans laquelle elle fouilla un long moment, avant de ressortir un équipement de cuir complet.

" C'est le plus petit que j'ai pu trouver."

Amélia regarda l'attirail avec curiosité, touchant du bout des doigts les pièces de cuir.

" Déshabille toi."

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à nue devant une parfaite inconnue. Piéta n'avait rien remarqué, occupée à ajuster les lanières du plastron.

" Je te montre une fois, après tu devras te débrouiller seule."

Vaguement rassurée, la jeune femme ôta sa robe. Piéta l'aida à enfiler le plastron. Elle lui montra comment serrer les lanières pour ajuster la protection. Malgré cela, Amélia y flottait un peu. Les jambières en revanche lui allaient parfaitement. Les mitaines en cuir lui parurent un peu rêches, elle avait du mal à fermer totalement le poing. Ainsi équipée, Amélia put renfiler sa robe argentée. Avec tout cet équipement, elle se sentait arnachée comme un cheval. D'un geste Piéta désigna sa ceinture de guérisseuse.

" Je te conseille de l'ôter. Elle te gênera pendant les exercices."

Puis elle lui tendit une large bande de tissu rouge, qui la désignerait comme une apprentie völva guerrière. Amélia noua à la hâte cette ceinture autour de sa taille. Déjà Piéta sortait de la pièce. Dans la salle d'arme, le cliquetis métallique des épées se répercutait sur les voûtes en pierre de Valaskjalf. Dans un râtelier, Piéta prit un long bâton de bois qu'elle lança en direction de sa nouvelle apprentie. Amélia s'en saisit maladroitement au vol. La maîtresse völva en prit également un. D'un geste, elle désigna un cercle tracé à la craie sur le sol. Les deux femmes s'y placèrent face à face. Amélia ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir, mais elle avait une petite idée de ce qui l'attendait. Le souvenir des joutes entre ses deux frères lui traversa l'esprit. Déconcentrée, elle ne vit pas Piéta fondre sur elle. Elle lui asséna un coup violent sur le bras. Sous l'effet de la douleur, la jeune femme lâcha son bâton.

" Tu n'étais pas concentrée. Je recommence, voyons si tu peux éviter mon attaque."

Amélia ramassa son bâton et le serra de toute ses forces. Elle se sentait humiliée par le coup porté et bien décidée à ne pas se laisser toucher une seconde fois. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le bâton qui oscillait dangereusement entre les mains de la völva guerrière. Cette dernière semblait s'amuser de l'état de concentration intense de la jeune femme. Soudain, elle déclencha son attaque. Amélia sentit partir le bâton plus qu'elle ne le vit véritablement, et d'une pirouette, évita l'objet de bois, provoquant la satisfaction de maîtresse Piéta.

" C'est bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu bloques mon attaque avec ton bâton."

Amélia se releva, toujours concentrée. Le fait qu'elle ait évité le bâton lavait quelque peu sa fierté écorchée. Lorsque le coup fondit sur elle, elle y opposa son bâton avec force et conviction. Maîtresse Piéta l'encouragea de nouveau, et répéta inlassablement l'exercice, sans parvenir toutefois à toucher une nouvelle fois la jeune femme. Elle complexifiait ses attaques, augmenta leur force et leur puissance, en vain. Les quatre autres völvas guerrières avaient même cessé leur entrainement pour observer l'étrange ballet qui se jouaient entre Piéta et Amélia. Épuisée, la jeune femme suait à grosses gouttes. Sa robe argentée laissait apparaître des trainées humides sur son dos malgré son plastron de cuir. Malgré son envie de toucher une dernière fois la jeune femme, Piéta mit fin à l'exercice. Légèrement essoufflée, elle reposa son bâton dans le râtelier. Amélia dut se retenir de ne pas s'effondrer purement et simplement. Elle se sentait vidée, tant physiquement que mentalement. Son état d'épuisement alerta maîtresse Piéta.

" La journée est terminée pour toi Amélia. C'était un bon entrainement."

Le visage hagard, la jeune femme salua la maîtresse völva et ses compagnes, puis quitta la salle d'armes. Elle remonta péniblement la myriade d'escaliers, faisant de nombreuses pauses sur les paliers. Les serviteurs la regardaient avec étonnement et sympathie. L'un d'entre eux lui donna même une petite miche de pain toute chaude. Reconnaissante, la jeune femme mordit sans attendre qu'elle ait refroidi. La nourriture lui fit du bien et c'est avec plus d'allant qu'elle franchit les dernières marches qui la séparaient de la caverne. Amélia ne s'attarda pas dans les couloirs, pressée de regagner sa chambre et d'ôter sa robe couverte de terre et de sueur. Son état d'épuisement était tel qu'elle s'endormit dans l'eau chaude. C'est frissonnante qu'elle s'éveilla une bonne heure plus tard. Elle s'extirpa à la hâte du bain froid et se sécha rapidement. Elle enfilait sa robe grise lorsqu'un coup retentit à la porte. Les cheveux dégoulinants et sa robe mal ajustée firent un drôle d'effet à Minerva. La völva à la robe rouge la regarda d'un air étonné.

" Piéta m'a demandé de te donner ceci."

Amélia prit le petit paquet tendu par la jeune femme. A l'intérieur se trouvait une éponge douce, une brosse et un petit pot de crème.

" C'est pour l'entretien de ton équipement."

Amélia se retourna : son plastron, ses jambières et ses gants trainaient à même le sol. Dans sa hâte de se baigner, elle n'avait pas pris soin de les poser sur une chaise. Gênée, la jeune femme les ramassa aussitôt et fit un sourire contrit à sa camarade. Elle remarqua que Minerva portait son équipement, bien que la journée soit achevée. Elle était fraiche et propre.

" Je vais te montrer comment en prendre soin."

Elle s'assit sur la chaise à s'empara du plastron. Elle passa un rapide coup de brosse pour éliminer les traces de terre, puis à l'aide de l'éponge, passa la crème sur les parties en cuir. Sous l'effet du produit, le plastron se mit à briller. Minerva procéda de même pour les jambières et les gants. Après ce traitement, son équipement paraissait comme neuf. La völva le tendit à Amélia. Elle attendait visiblement que la jeune femme s'en équipe. Cet harnachement lui sembla une nouvelle fois lourd. Elle noua la bande de tissu rouge autour de sa taille et attacha sa ceinture de völva guérisseuse sur ses hanches. Elle essora à la hâte ses cheveux et les tressa en une longue natte. C'est en compagnie de Minerva qu'elle achemina vers le réfectoire. La jeune femme d'environ vingt ans n'était guère loquace et son visage fermé n'incitait pas à la discussion. Un air de tristesse imprégnait ses traits nobles, provoquant chez Amélia, un sentiment de compassion. Elle n'osait imaginer les épreuves qu'avaient du traverser la jeune femme pour obtenir la robe rouge. Mais la jeune femme ne posa aucune question, se contentant de cheminer en silence à ses côtés. Arrivée au réfectoire, Amélia hésita un instant, mais le regard que lui lança Minerva était sans équivoque. Elle alla donc s'asseoir docilement auprès de ses nouvelles camarades. Hungin, l'assistante de maîtresse Diane, lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Amélia lui répondit d'un sourire avant d'être interpellée par Katrina. Plus âgée que les autres völvas guerrières, elle faisait en quelque sorte office de second de maîtresse Piéta.

" C'était un bon entrainement aujourd'hui pour toi."

Amélia hocha vaguement la tête, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

" Où as-tu appris à esquiver les coups comme ça ?"

Minerva jeta un regard noir à sa camarade : elle semblait désapprouver cet interrogatoire. Les deux autres völvas se contentaient d'écouter d'un air distrait.

" Je n'en sais rien. Ce sont peut être les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie, j'ai deux frères plus âgés."

Katrina fit la moue, peu convaincue par cette explication. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, la grande Völva fit son entrée dans le réfectoire. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Amélia en passant, mais ne lui adressa pas la parole. Une fois le repas servi, les völvas guerrières se désintéressèrent de la jeune apprentie. Leur conversation roula essentiellement autour de techniques d'encerclement de l'ennemi. Amélia écoutait cela d'une oreille distraite. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle essayait de se remémorer les cours d'escrime de ses frères. Elle se revoyait, cachée derrière des statues, passant des heures à espionner ces leçons auxquelles elle aurait tant aimé participer. La main de Minerva la rappela à la réalité. Autour d'elle, les völvas se levaient, leur dîner achevé.

" A demain."

Le ton doux et triste de la jeune femme fendit le cœur d'Amélia. Mais déjà elle s'éloignait, pressée de quitter le réfectoire. Les trois autres guerrières partirent ensemble, sans faire de cas de l'apprentie.

Comme elle l'avait promis à maîtresse Diane, Amélia ne rentra pas immédiatement dans sa chambre. Elle fit un léger détour par la serre. Elle se promena un certain temps dans les allées, écoutant le murmure apaisant des plantes. Ses pas la menèrent rapidement vers la fontaine, but réel de sa visite. Elle s'assura d'être seule puis se pencha sur l'onde claire. Le paysage verdoyant apparut aussitôt sous ses yeux et elle se laissa glisser. Contrairement à son habitude, Idünn l'attendait à l'entrée du verger. La déesse arborait un air grave. A peine Amélia eut-elle atterri sur le tapis verdoyant, que la jeune femme pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa ceinture rouge et son équipement de combat. Le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux, Amélia tomba à genoux. Nul besoin de discours flamboyant pour décrire la détresse de la jeune femme. La déesse écouta d'un air souverain les paroles muettes de la jeune völva. Son visage se radoucit au fur et à mesure du récit silencieux. A la fin, elle arborait un sourire juvénile. Ouvrant grand ses bras, elle permit à Amélia de s'y blottir. Dans la douce chaleur de la déesse, la jeune femme sentit son affolement se calmer peu à peu. Pour la déesse de la fertilité, il était inconcevable d'accueillir dans son verger, une porteuse de mort. Telle n'était pas la voie dans laquelle Amélia souhaitait s'engager, elle l'avait lu dans le secret de son cœur, mais le moment venu, accepterait-elle d'ôter la vie d'un être humain ? Cela la déesse l'ignorait mais en attendant, il convenait de fêter dignement leurs retrouvailles après une si longue séparation. Les arbres accueillirent avec faste la jeune femme, prodiguant mille murmures et caresses à son intention, emplissant son petit cœur d'une joie intense. Elles prirent place sous l'abricotier d'Amélia et reprirent leur amitié là où elle s'était arrêtée un an auparavant.

C'est le cœur léger et pleine d'entrain qu'Amélia s'éveilla le lendemain matin, mais sa joie fut de courte durée. A peine eut-elle posé le pied par terre qu'elle grimaça de douleur. C'était comme si elle avait été rouée de coups, tout son corps la faisait souffrir mille tourments. Peu habitué à un exercice physique aussi intense, ses membres étaient raides et courbaturés. La jeune femme enfila avec peine son équipement, dont la lourdeur ne fit qu'augmenter sa douleur. C'est péniblement qu'elle rejoignit le petit groupe déjà assemblé dans le hall. Comme la veille, maîtresse Piéta s'occupa particulièrement d'Amélia. Elles réitérèrent les exercices de défense et de parade. Malgré la raideur de ses membres, la jeune femme se montra une nouvelle fois à la hauteur des espérances de la völva guerrière. Tant et si bien que Piéta voulut inverser les rôles : c'était à présent au tour d'Amélia d'attaquer. Malgré toute sa réticence à l'idée d'attaquer une personne, la jeune femme dut se résoudre à obéir à l'instructrice. Mais elle y mit tant de mauvaise volonté que cela n'échappa pas à maîtresse Piéta. Peu habituée à ne pas être obéie, la völva guerrière attaqua violemment la jeune femme, pour l'obliger à se défendre. La méchanceté de cet acte plongea Amélia dans une colère noire qui annihila tous ses autres sentiments. Habitée par la rage, elle fit taire sa bonne conscience et mit toute son énergie à toucher Piéta. Mais plus que réussir l'exercice, elle voulait lui faire mal. Au bout de longues minutes de combat acharné, elle parvient à déséquilibrer la völva. Son bâton vint rouler au loin tandis qu'elle s'affalait lourdement sur le sol. Amélia arma son bras, prête à assener un coup fatal. Mais alors que son bâton allait fracasser le crâne de Piéta, sa colère disparut, laissant place à un profond sentiment d'horreur. Haletante, elle laissa tomber son arme et recula hors du cercle. Stupéfaites, les völvas guerrières regardaient maîtresse Piéta, à terre. Le souffle court, elle se remit cependant rapidement sur pied et alla ramasser son bâton avec tout le dégagement dont elle était capable. La tête bourdonnante, Amélia tentait de calmer la fureur qui habitait son esprit. Durant ces quelques instants, elle n'avait plus été maîtresse d'elle-même, comme si quelque chose avait prit le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Elle était bouleversée par ce qui s'était produit. Elle n'aurait jamais frappé qui que ce soit de son plein gré. Faire du mal à autrui était inconcevable, encore plus pour elle, dotée du don de guérison. Maîtresse Piéta l'ignora durant quelques minutes, laissant la jeune femme reprendre ses esprits. Elle-même avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits : l'adresse, la force et la technique d'Amélia la laissait admirative, nul doute qu'elle serait un jour une grande völva guerrière. Mais plus que tout cela, c'était sa profonde détermination, sa volonté féroce qui l'impressionnait. La jeune femme timide et introvertie s'était littéralement transformée en une personne capable de mettre à terre et de briser son ennemi. En somme, toutes les qualités essentielles pour être un bon guerrier. Bien sûr la technique et la pratique lui faisait quelque peu défaut, mais Piéta était sûre que d'ici quelques mois, Amélia aurait largement rattrapé son retard sur les autres völvas. Si la jeune femme avait pu percevoir les pensées de sa formatrice, elle en aurait été horrifiée. C'est apaisée et calmée qu'elle revint auprès d'elle. Elle se plaça à ses côtés et observa quelques instants en silence, les exercices de ses camarades. La puissance Katrina impressionna Amélia. La violence de ses coups menaçait de briser net le bouclier de son adversaire, qui avait bien du mal à contre-attaquer. Amélia porta son regard sur Minerva. Silencieuse, légère et aérienne, la jeune femme virevoltait littéralement autour de son adversaire. Sans utiliser sa force, elle parvenait à force de technique à désarmer sa camarade.

" Quelle technique préfères-tu ?"

La question fit sursauter Amélia. Piéta la regardait avec attention. La jeune femme déglutit avec peine et désigna Minerva. La völva hocha la tête, approuvant son choix.

" Observe bien Katrina, sa force est son principal atout. En frappant fort et en obligeant son adversaire à reculer, elle l'empêche de développer son jeu."

Les deux femmes regardèrent en silence le ballet bruyant de l'épée de Katrina sur le bouclier de son adversaire.

" Maintenant, regarde Minerva, ses déplacements, son positionnement. Elle observe en attendant de frapper juste."

La völva roula par terre et se releva rapidement avec souplesse. Tentant le bras, elle toucha son adversaire au torse du bout de son épée, mettant ainsi fin à l'exercice. Piéta la héla aussitôt.

" Je te charge de l'instruction d'Amélia, apprends lui tout ce que tu sais."

Minerva hocha la tête. Son visage resta impassible. Impossible pour Amélia de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour elle. Mais le regard noir de Katrina ne lui échappa pas, visiblement mécontente que l'instruction de la nouvelle recrue ne lui échoit pas. Minerva rangea son épée au fourreau. La lame d'acier brilla un instant avant de s'éteindre. Elle entraîna la jeune femme devant le râtelier et lui tendit un bâton plus court que celui dont elle s'était servie précédemment.

" Celui-ci est à ta taille."

Puis elles reprirent leur place dans le cercle. Contrairement à Piéta, Minerva n'employait jamais la force ou la violence. Une simple touche légère avec le bâton suffisait à signifier la fin d'un enchaînement. Inutile de savoir frapper fort, il suffisait de savoir allonger le bras pour imaginer enfoncer profondément le bâton dans le corps de son adversaire. Amélia appréciait cette façon d'enseigner. On aurait pu penser que la douceur et la délicatesse n'avait rien à voir avec le maniement des armes, mais à bien observer les mouvements des combattants, il aurait presque pu s'agir de danse s'ils n'avaient pas entre leurs mains des objets de mort. Avec Minerva comme professeure, Amélia fit de rapides progrès. Piéta n'intervenait jamais dans ses leçons, se contentant d'observer. Après quelques semaines, Minerva jugea son élève suffisamment habile pour utiliser de véritables armes tranchantes et coupantes. Lorsqu'elle présenta l'épée à Amélia, cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul.

" C'est trop dangereux, je risque de te blesser."

Minerva eut un sourire triste.

" N'est ce pas là tout l'objet de ta formation ?"

Elle jeta un regard à Piéta qui les observait avec attention. Elle mit d'autorité l'épée dans la main de la jeune fille et lui montra comment bien la tenir. Leur proximité lui permit de compléter sa maxime.

" L'arme n'est rendue dangereuse que par la personne qui la manie."

Ce chuchotement discret occupa l'esprit d'Amélia de longues semaines durant. Elle cherchait en vain à comprendre le sens secret de ces paroles. L'illumination vint d'un exercice que Piéta se plaisait à proposer régulièrement à ses acolytes. Ces petits jeux veillaient à garder l'esprit des völvas alerte et prêt à répondre aux différentes missions qui pouvaient leur être confiées. Ce jour là, Piéta proposa un exercice simple de lutte : il s'agissait de récupérer la bourse accrochée à la ceinture de l'adversaire. Katrina fut la première à s'élancer. Fidèle à sa technique, elle utilisa sa force brute pour tuer, de manière fictive, son adversaire et s'emparer de la bourse. Ayant atteint son objectif, elle lança négligemment la bourse sur sa camarade à terre et se mit à l'écart. Minerva s'avança en suivant. Sans utiliser d'arme, elle parvint avec des mouvements astucieux à déséquilibrer son adversaire et à lui subtiliser la bourse. La façon d'agir de Minerva reflétait sa façon de penser. L'arme n'était que le moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Dans ce jeu de rôle, il n'était pas utile de tuer le porteur de la bourse, mais seulement de lui prendre l'objet. Ce n'était pas parce que Minerva savait tuer, qu'elle devait obligatoirement le faire. De même qu'Amélia apprenait des techniques de mort, rien ne l'obligeait à les appliquer. Pour accomplir sa mission, elle serait libre d'agir à sa façon. Cette nouvelle manière d'appréhender sa formation soulagea grandement la jeune femme. Minerva se rendit compte du changement qui s'était opéré chez son élève et s'en félicita : son intelligence était bien plus importante que sa force. Rapidement, Amélia put utiliser d'autres objets, mais du fait de sa corpulence, les armes lourdes étaient difficiles à manier pour elle. Minerva l'initia aussi au maniement de l'arc et de l'arbalète, domaine dans lequel la jeune femme se révéla une excellente tireuse, capable d'atteindre des cibles distantes de nombreux mètres. Ainsi que l'avait prédit Piéta, au bout d'une année, Amélia avait atteint un niveau presque égal à celui de ses camarades. Les exercices physiques répétés n'avaient pas alourdi sa silhouette. A l'aube de ses quatorze ans, elle restait mince et élancée, d'une grâce presque féline. Malgré son jeune âge, elle attirait de nombreux regards dans les rues d'Asgard et au dispensaire où elle se faisait une joie et un devoir d'aller régulièrement. Malgré ses journées bien remplies, la jeune femme arrivait toujours à se dégager des moments de liberté pour aider ses camarades auprès des nécessiteux de la cité dorée. La notoriété des völvas guérisseuses était telle que le dispensaire ne désemplissait guère et l'aide d'Amélia était toujours la bienvenue. Face à la simplicité des cas, la jeune femme n'avait guère fait usage de son don. Cela lui avait causé quelque chagrin au départ, mais elle avait compris que le simple fait de soigner à l'aide des plantes était suffisant pour aboutir au même résultat. Son existence avait trouvé un semblant d'équilibre. Amélia s'épanouissait pleinement à Asgard, entre sa formation de guerrière et son amitié avec Minerva, ses heures passées au dispensaire et ses soirées auprès d'Idünn. Mais plus le temps passait plus Amélia avait l'intuition que cette belle harmonie était sur le point de s'éteindre.

Un matin, alors que le groupe de völva entrait dans la salle d'arme, un silence inhabituel régnait dans les lieux. Piéta sonda la salle voûtée et aperçut aussitôt une cape rouge. Imitant la völva, les cinq jeunes femmes mirent aussitôt genou à terre. Désignées par un guerrier, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus s'avança rapidement vers le groupe.

" Völva Piéta je présume ?"

La guerrière leva les yeux.

" Prince Thor."

Le cœur d'Amélia fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ainsi elle avait devant elle le fameux fils d'Odin. Intimidée, elle ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil en sa direction.

" Est-ce là l'ensemble de vos guerrières ?"

Piéta hocha brièvement la tête. Thor cacha sa déconvenue, il avait espéré davantage de choix.

" Je cherche un nouveau camarade pour se joindre à mon groupe."

Il désigna les trois hommes et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

" C'est un grand honneur pour notre confrérie, mon prince."

Thor lui fit un sourire éclatant et désigna la petite arène au centre de la salle. Aussitôt, Piéta rassembla les völvas autour d'elle.

" C'est une occasion unique qui s'offre à nous, soyez les dignes représentantes de notre ordre."

Les quatre jeunes femmes s'avancèrent vers l'arène où de nombreux guerriers attendaient patiemment leur tour. Amélia resta sagement auprès de Piéta. Les combats s'enchaînaient rapidement. Thor observait sans participer, laissant le soin à ses trois guerriers et à Sif de tester les prétendants. Le jeune prince dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait aucun homme capable de se joindre à son petit groupe. Thor se tourna alors vers les völvas. Katrina peinait à maîtriser son impatience, pour elle son jour de gloire était enfin arrivé. Elle bouscula littéralement ses camarades pour passer la première. Afin d'instaurer un semblant d'équité, Sif s'avança vers la völva. La déesse provoqua immédiatement l'admiration d'Amélia. Sa grâce et sa beauté n'étaient nullement altérées par sa cuirasse et ses armes étincelantes. La jeune femme conçut quelques inquiétudes à la voir affronter Katrina, dont la brutalité était sans bornes. Fidèle à sa technique, la völva s'élança sans attendre sur Sif. Cette dernière, peu impressionnée, l'attendait calmement. Elle s'écarta quelques secondes avant l'impact, provoquant la frayeur d'Amélia. Emportée par son élan, Katrina faillit tomber le nez dans la poussière mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. La völva grogna de dépit et se retourna face à son adversaire. Mais cette dernière n'attendit pas et contre-attaqua. Surprise, Katrina parvenait difficilement à parer les coups de la déesse. Elle se trouva rapidement à court d'haleine. Profitant de la situation, Sif, d'un astucieux mouvement, la désarma. Le fracas de la lame sur le sol se répercuta dans toute la salle.

" Suivante !"

Katrina ramassa rageusement son arme et quitta aussitôt la salle d'arme sans un regard pour ses camarades. Minerva s'avança alors. Thor prit la main de Sif et la guida hors de l'arène. D'un hochement de tête, il fit signe à Fandral de prendre sa place. L'épéiste faisait écho à la völva. Mince, élancé et d'une rare élégance, il salua son adversaire d'une exquise révérence. Minerva ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par ces manières d'aristocrate. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent un long moment, chacun guettant l'occasion d'attaquer l'autre. Cette absence de combat fit soupirer bruyamment le jeune prince asgardien qui préférait de loin l'action. Fandral s'en rendit compte et lança une attaque. Le combat était enfin engagé. Les attaques et les parades s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle, tel un ballet endiablé. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un test, l'engagement des deux combattants était bien réel. Fandral perdit rapidement de sa superbe face à la technique de Minerva. La völva était à deux doigts de le désarmer lors que le guerrier lui opposa une contre-attaque foudroyante. Minerva ignorait cette passe. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se dégager et la lame de Fandral lui traversa le ventre. La völva tomba à genoux, ses deux mains plaquées sur son abdomen ruisselant de sang. Thor se précipita pour soutenir la jeune femme tandis que Fandral regardait, stupéfait, la völva se vider de son sang. Un rapide coup d'œil à la blessure apprit à Thor que la jeune femme était condamnée. Il leva les yeux et adressa un regard plein de compassion aux femmes en rouge. Amélia regardait la scène se dérouler comme abasourdie. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle se détacha du groupe et courut vers l'entrée de la salle d'armes. Attrapant au vol sa ceinture, elle se précipita sur Minerva qui gisait à présent sur le sol, son sang recouvrant la ligne blanche de l'arène.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Minerva, je vais te soigner."

Thor regarda avec pitié la jeune femme. D'un geste, il voulut l'empêcher de faire souffrir inutilement la völva, mais Amélia dégagea sa main d'un geste brusque. Elle attrapa la petite sacoche où était rangée son d'achillée millefeuille. Malgré le flot de sang, elle disposa les feuilles sur la blessure et fit un pansement sommaire pour les maintenir. Malgré la gravité de la situation, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du prince asgardien. Lorsque le pansement fut en place, Amélia posa ses mains dessus et fit le vide dans son esprit. Elle concentra tout son don vers la plante et pria Idünn de lui venir en aide. Aussitôt des étincelles vertes voletèrent au dessus de sa tête, descendant lentement vers ses mains toujours plaquées sur l'abdomen de Minerva. Cet étrange phénomène provoqua la peur et l'effroi chez les guerriers présents. Sif et le trio palatin dégainèrent leurs armes. Seul Thor, habitué à la magie de son frère, semblait fasciné. Concentrée sur la guérison de Minerva, Amélia était à des lieux de là. Son esprit tout entier luttait pour la guérison de la völva. Pour une fois, la jeune femme ne s'était pas questionnée sur l'utilité de sa démarche, son cœur lui avait crié d'agir, tout simplement. Lentement, les étincelles vertes se firent plus rares, et Amélia revint doucement à la réalité. La respiration de Minerva s'était faite plus lente, plus profonde. Épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir, la jeune femme s'évanouit. Ses mains relâchèrent la pression qu'elles exerçaient sur la plaie, révélant une peau rose et lisse, indemne de toute blessure. Comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de ce qu'il voyait, Thor passa le bout de son doigt à travers le tissu déchiré. Plus de sang, plus de blessure béante. Il considéra un instant la jeune femme à terre et fit un signe à ses guerriers. Ils s'emparèrent aussitôt des deux femmes et quittèrent promptement la salle d'armes malgré les protestations de Piéta.

* * *

 _Deux chapitres à suivre, les deux univers se rencontrent enfin ! Je sais, c'était un peu long mais nécessaire ! Bonne lecture à tous._


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Lorsqu'Amélia rouvrit les yeux, elle baignait dans un halo de lumière dorée. Loin d'être aveuglante, la clarté était d'une douceur diffuse, presque liquide. Aucune sensation dure ou solide ne venait perturber l'équilibre moelleux de ce cocon doré. La jeune femme avait la sensation de flotter. Elle resta un long moment entre conscience et inconscience, peu désireuse de quitter le halo de lumière. Des souvenirs lui revenaient par bribes, mais elle n'aurait su dire s'il étaient réels ou non. Elle se sentait détachée de toute réalité. L'image de Minerva se vidant de son sang emplit soudain son esprit. Amélia reprit immédiatement pied avec la réalité. Comme si elle l'avait senti, la lumière dorée reflua peu à peu laissant apparaître au dessus de sa tête, une coquille de verre. Son corps se posa en douceur sur un matelas et elle ferma les yeux : la lumière naturelle était bien plus forte que le halo doré. A présent, elle se sentait lourde. Elle tenta de lever la main, mais n'en eut ni la force ni le courage. Son corps était comme endolori et elle se sentait terriblement lasse. Une seule envie la tenaillait : retourner dans le cocon doré. Au dessus de la coquille de verre se penchèrent deux visages inquiets. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître Minerva et Ienna. Cette dernière se pencha sur le côté et enclencha l'ouverture du capot de verre. Les bruits ambiants envahirent aussitôt la tête d'Amélia, provoquant une migraine sourde. Son retour à la réalité lui sembla bien brusque.

" Comment te sens-tu Amélia ?"

Le ton compatissant de Minerva lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle voulut répondre, mais le son de sa voix était si faible qu'il n'était guère plus qu'un murmure indistinct. Derrière elle, la grande völva donnait des ordres à plusieurs serviteurs. Chose fort étrange : il n'y avait pas de serviteurs dans la caverne. Amélia tourna avec précaution sa tête bourdonnante. Le décor lui était totalement inconnu. Tout la pièce n'était que luxe et splendeur. La jeune femme en déduisit rapidement qu'elle devait se trouver au sein même de Valaskjalf. Ienna rejoignit la völva à la robe rouge.

" Nous avons eu très peur pour toi Amélia. Sans l'intervention du prince Thor ..."

La jeune femme lui fit un faible sourire et tourna son regard vers Minerva. Si cela était à refaire, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. La grande prêtresse lui rendit son sourire. Les serviteurs revinrent rapidement, armé d'une multitude de plats et de boissons. Ienna eut un regard mécontent, elle avait juste demandé un bouillon léger. Fort heureusement, son souhait avait respecté. Trop faible pour se nourrir elle-même, les deux femmes se relayèrent auprès d'Amélia deux jours durant. Le sarcophage de régénération dans lequel l'avait placé le prince Thor l'avait maintenue en vie, le temps que son pouvoir se reconstitue. Car dans son effort pour sauver Minerva, la jeune femme avait bien failli y laisser sa vie. Sans l'intervention rapide du dieu, Amélia serait morte. Trois jours durant, les deux völvas l'avaient veillée nuit et jour, priant pour son rétablissement. Mais le sarcophage n'avait pas le pouvoir de rendre à Amélia sa force physique d'avant, ce qui expliquait son extrême faiblesse. Sa jeunesse et sa force de caractère eurent tôt fait de la remettre suffisamment sur pied pour quitter le sarcophage. Elle fut installée dans une chambre adjacente et traitée comme une reine, chose à laquelle elle était peu habituée. La présence quotidienne de Minerva à ses côtés la rassurait. La völva ne cessait de l'aider et de l'encourager. Sa reconnaissance pour Amélia était sans bornes, elle lui avait purement et simplement sauvé la vie. Chacun de ses actes visaient à lui exprimer sa profonde reconnaissance. Lorsqu'Amélia fut suffisamment rétablie et qu'elle put s'habiller et tenir assise sur une chaise, elle reçut la visite qu'elle espérait et craignait à la fois. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque l'on toqua discrètement à la porte. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Minerva alla ouvrir elle-même. A la profonde révérence qu'elle fit, le cœur d'Amélia se mit à battre la chamade. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et s'inclina aussi bas que son état le lui permettait. Le prince Thor s'avança vers elle à petits pas. Il semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise et emprunté. De sa voix chaude et grave, il lui demanda de s'asseoir, chose à laquelle Amélia accéda bien volontiers. Le prince s'assit lui aussi et un silence gêné s'installa. La jeune femme n'osait le regarder directement, préférant de petits coups d'oeil rapides, évitant soigneusement de croiser ses yeux d'un bleu ciel si pur. Minerva n'avait pas quitté la pièce, préférant se mettre légèrement à l'écart. Au bout de longues minutes, le prince se décida à prendre la parole.

" Je suis venu m'assurer de votre rétablissement."

Amélia hocha la tête et déglutit avec peine. Durant les semaines qu'avait duré sa convalescence, elle s'était préparée à cette visite, qu'elle savait inévitable. Elle avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles, préparés toutes les réponses imaginables, mais voilà que devant lui, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Elle prit une inspiration, priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

" Je serais sur pied d'ici quelques jours mon prince. Je vous exprime toute ma gratitude pour les bons soins dont je suis l'objet."

Thor resta un instant stupéfait par la réponse de la jeune femme. Le ton de sa voix, sa réponse courtoise dénotaient furieusement avec son allure d'adolescente. Le prince avait davantage l'habitude des roucoulements et des ricanements mal assurés de la part de la gente féminine, même plus âgée que la völva. Devant cette attitude, Thor se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise.

" Ce que vous lui avez fait, était-ce la première fois ?"

Il désigna Minerva de la tête. Amélia sourit. Visiblement, le prince était d'un naturel curieux et il semblait fasciné par sa magie. La jeune femme lui raconta comment elle avait guéri une femme et une fillette sur Midgard lors de son épreuve pratique. Thor semblait véritablement intéressé par le récit de la jeune femme et l'écouta avec une grande attention. Au bout d'une demie-heure, Amélia eut du mal à cacher sa fatigue et sa lassitude. Loin d'en être vexé, Thor s'excusa auprès d'elle et lui demanda l'autorisation de lui rendre à nouveau visite. Ce fut au tour d'Amélia d'être étonnée : il était un dieu, un prince, alors qu'elle n'était rien qu'une apprentie völva au service de la royauté.

" J'aurais grand plaisir à vous revoir mon prince."

Minerva se chargea de raccompagner Thor. La porte à peine fermée, la völva se retourna vers la jeune femme et fixa un regard interrogateur sur elle.

" Je ne savais pas que tu étais une familière du prince."

Amélia fronça les sourcils : que voulait-elle dire par là ?

" On aurait dit deux vieux amis qui discutaient paisiblement !"

La jeune femme la rassura immédiatement, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle parlait au fils d'Odin. Minerva haussa les épaules.

" Sans doute une autre facette de ton don alors."

Une autre facette de son don ? Amélia exigea de plus amples explications. Tout en l'aidant à se recoucher dans le lit, Minerva lui expliqua qu'il était impensable pour une jeune femme sans expérience d'atteindre un tel niveau de maîtrise des armes en une année à peine.

" C'est comme ton aptitude à discuter avec le prince Thor. A son arrivée, il était fort mal à l'aise. Mais tu as su rapidement le mettre en confiance, jusqu'à créer un lien avec lui. A n'en pas douter, c'est une des facettes de ton don, comme ton pouvoir de guérison. Celle-ci te sera très utile lorsque tu commenceras la troisième phase de ta formation."

A l'évocation de la robe dorée, le visage de Minerva se voila. Ce changement d'attitude ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Amélia. Elle se redressa et tapota doucement le lit à côté d'elle. La völva s'y assit docilement.

" Dès que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai senti quelque chose de particulier en toi, un peu comme une blessure secrète que tu tenterais de garder profondément enfouie en toi."

Minerva ne dit rien, préférant laisser parler la jeune femme.

" Et je ne te cacherai pas que lorsque j'ai utilisé mon don pour te soigner, j'ai eu accès à toute ton âme."

Voyant son amie mal à l'aise, Amélia s'empressa de la rassurer.

" Sois sans crainte, il ne s'agit pas d'un catalogue précis, mais plutôt d'un tourbillon émotionnel. J'ai ressenti ta peine, et je sais que tu as traversé un épisode particulièrement douloureux qui t'a marqué à vie."

Sous l'effet de la voix douce de la jeune femme, la völva sentit sa volonté faiblir et c'est bien malgré elle que les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

" C'est sans doute pour cela que nous sommes devenues amies et que tu as accepté de m'enseigner tout ce que tu sais, parce que toi et moi avons perdu un être qui nous était cher dans des conditions affreuses."

Le souvenir de Donnalina s'imposa à elle. Sa gorge se serra sous le poids de l'émotion. Le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, plein de recueillement. Minerva se décida alors à parler.

" Elle s'appelait Athéna, et elle était pour moi, comme ma soeur."

Minerva était arrivée à l'âge de dix ans sur Asgard, tout comme Amélia. Dans la promotion des enfants de la Neuvième Lune cette année là, il y avait Athéna. Instantanément, les deux fillettes avaient été irrésistiblement attirées l'une par l'autre. Leur extraordinaire ressemblance physique les faisaient passer pour des sœurs jumelles. Bien entendu, elles passèrent avec brio toutes les étapes de sélection et finirent par être admises au sein de la confrérie. Inséparables, elles étaient comme les deux faces d'une pièce, l'une complétait nécessairement l'autre. La première fracture intervient lorsqu'elles passèrent leur épreuve pratique de guérisseuse. Malgré leurs demandes instantes, la grande völva refusa de les laisser partir ensemble. Jusqu'à présent, leur lien si particulier n'avait pas été perçu comme une difficulté mais comme un signe de sororité, si chère à la confrérie. On avait donc encouragé leur amitié, sans prévoir que cela pourrait les mettre en difficulté. Car c'est bien ce qui se passa. Privée l'une de l'autre, les deux jeunes filles mirent plusieurs années à réussir leur épreuve pratique. Malgré cette longue séparation leur lien se renforça au lieu de se distendre. Et lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent enfin au terme de l'épreuve, toutes deux vêtues de leur robe argentée, elles étaient encore plus proches. Elles décidèrent de poursuivre leur formation, craignant qu'on leur attribue des fonctions qui les sépareraient à nouveau. Leur complicité en fit rapidement de féroces combattantes, mais uniquement lorsqu'elles combattaient en duo. En duel, elles n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'elles-mêmes. Cette singulière amitié était un véritable problème : même si la confrérie encourageait l'amitié et la sororité, les völvas étaient avant tout des êtes solitaires. Les guérisseuses écumaient le monde, les assassins agissaient seules et que dire des ambassadrices ? Elles passèrent donc l'épreuve théorique des guerrières, qu'elles réussirent. A nouveau elles furent séparées, et c'est au cours de l'épreuve pratique qu'Athéna trouva la mort.

Minerva essuya furtivement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se souvenait avec angoisse du soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque la lame lui avait traversé le ventre. Elle avait pensé qu'enfin ! , elle allait rejoindre sa chère Athéna. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, il avait placé sur sa route Amélia. Depuis que la jeune femme l'avait sauvé, c'était comme si le poids de la mort d'Athéna s'était envolé. Enfin elle avait trouvé une raison à son existence et elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'aider. Amélia voulut la questionner mais Minerva lui imposa le silence.

" C'est une vieille histoire. Repose toi à présent."

Trop épuisée pour lutter, la jeune femme s'allongea docilement et ferma les yeux. Minerva la regarda dormir. Dans sa tête, nombres de pensées se bousculaient. Des souvenirs d'Athéna lui revenaient, mais la douleur de sa perte avait disparu. Désormais, ne restait que la joie de l'avoir connue.

Fidèle à sa promesse, le prince Thor revint dès le lendemain. Lorsqu'Amélia eut fini de lui raconter l'histoire de Calgaritz, il la bombarda littéralement de questions. La jeune femme se plia bien volontiers à l'exercice, la curiosité du prince était pour elle, une marque d'attention. En réalité, ses questions portaient essentiellement sur la magie et sur son don. Il cherchait à en comprendre les mécanismes et les champs d'action. Amélia le savait, le prince Thor était dépourvu du don, mais ses connaissances en matière de magie étaient bien plus étendues que les siennes. La jeune femme brûlait de lui demander d'où provenait son savoir, mais elle n'osait pas le questionner en retour. Cette visite devint rapidement un véritable rituel. Chaque jour en fin d'après-midi, avec la régularité d'un métronome, on entendait toquer à la porte. Un jour, Amélia se sentit enfin en capacité d'ouvrir elle-même. Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage du prince, avant de se fendre en un immense sourire.

" Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin sur pied !"

Amélia ne put s'empêcher de rosir sous l'effet de cette remarque. Elle ne pouvait s'en cacher, elle attendait désormais avec impatience cette visite journalière. Il faut avouer que le prince Thor ne manquait ni de charme ni de beauté, mais plus que son apparence physique, c'était sa gentillesse profonde et sa délicatesse qui charmait la jeune adolescente. Amélia remarqua immédiatement que le prince semblait quelque peu triste.

" Je suis venu vous annoncer mon départ prochain."

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Amélia resta silencieuse, se contentant de hocher la tête. Elle espérait que son chagrin ne se lisait pas sur son visage.

" Mon père m'envoie combattre une horde de géants des glaces sur Jöthueim."

A l'évocation de ce mot, la jeune femme se sentit partir. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. Le prince la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Il semblait sincèrement inquiet. Amélia frissonna bien malgré elle. Ce qu'elle avait aperçu avait de quoi faire froid dans le dos : le prince Thor, allongé par terre, transpercé par une lance noire. Cette vision la pétrifia. Que devait-elle faire ? Jamais elle n'avait évoqué ses visions avec qui que ce soit. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu du dieu. Aussitôt un autre flash s'imposa à elle. Elle vit le géant jöthun brandissant fièrement sa lance noire tâchée de sang. Autour de son cou brillait un collier de jaspe noir. Voyant qu'Amélia gardait le silence, le prince se leva pour prendre congé. Au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, la jeune femme le retint par la main. Ce contact l'électrisa. Elle put sentir la rugosité de sa peau, rendue calleuse par le maniement des armes. Sa chaleur l'étonna.

" Prenez garde au géant Jöthun au collier de jaspe, sinon sa lance noir vous transpercera."

Thor la regarda fixement, sans comprendre. Comment la jeune femme pouvait-elle savoir qu'il allait justement combattre Jaffred ? Il eut soudain une illumination : son regard lointain comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ce n'était pas le signe d'une soudaine fatigue, elle avait eu une vision ! Cette dernière manifestation de magie conforta sa résolution. Dès qu'Amélia serait rétablie, il en ferait un membre à part entière de sa garde personnelle. Avec un sourire éclatant, il souleva son marteau.

" Grâce à toi, je suis prévenu. Ne sois pas inquiète, Mjöllnir me protègera."

D'un pas conquérant, le dieu s'éloigna dans le couloir sous le regard inquiet de la völva. La volonté de combattre coulait littéralement dans ses veines, mais il prenait très au sérieux l'avertissement de la jeune femme. Ses compagnons seraient prévenus et ainsi ils vaincraient l'insurrection. Perdu dans ses pensées guerrières, il faillit heurter Frigg. Il était quelque peu surpris de la voir à Valaskjalf, mais la salua courtoisement. Même si elle n'était pas sa mère, Frigg lui avait toujours témoigné une certaine tendresse, car il était le fils du dieu qu'elle aimait. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas en face de lui la femme aimante et la mère dévouée, mais bien une déesse fière et arrogante. D'un ton impérieux, elle admonesta le jeune prince.

" Thor ! Tu dois renoncer à ton projet !"

Le dieu regarda Frigg avec circonspection.

" Désolé Frigg, mais Odin m'a demandé de châtier Jaffred. Et je compte bien m'acquitter de cette tâche dans les plus brefs délais."

Il s'inclina courtoisement mais rapidement devant la déesse et repartit au pas de course. La voix sombre et grave de Frigg l'interrompit à nouveau.

" Je parlais de tes ambitions concernant la jeune völva."

A l'évocation d'Amélia, Thor s'immobilisa. Comment Frigg pouvait-elle savoir ? Il avait gardé sa présence à Valaskjalf secrète et il n'avait parlé à personne de son intention de la prendre à son service. Il se retourna lentement. Frigg n'avait pas bougé, immobile telle une statue.

" Mais comment ..."

D'un geste, la déesse lui intima le silence, désignant les tentures : les murs ont des oreilles. Elle se rapprocha et lui prit familièrement le bras. D'un pas plus lent, ils reprirent leur déambulation.

" Personne ne doit savoir pour elle. Son existence doit rester un secret."

" Mais pourquoi ?"

Frigg fit un geste évasif de la main. Thor le savait, sa belle-mère ne révélait jamais ses pensées intimes.

" J'ai mes raisons, crois-moi sur parole."

" Mais c'est une puissante magicienne. Ses dons sont l'égal de ceux de Loki, j'ai besoin d'elle."

A l'évocation du nom de son fils, Frigg se figea. Son regard se fit glacial.

" Plus que tout autre, Loki doit ignorer l'existence de la jeune völva. Tu dois me promettre que pour la protéger, tu es prêt à oublier jusqu'à son nom !"

Le ton sans appel de Frigg fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Thor. Il était d'accord pour ne pas prendre Amélia à son service mais être obligé de se priver de sa présence était une autre affaire. Cette interdiction mit en lumière les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme. Bien entendu, ce n'était qu'une enfant pour lui, et il y avait Sif mais ... Thor n'aurait su exprimer réellement la nature de ses sentiments. C'est avec regrets qu'il promit à Frigg de faire en sorte de protéger Amélia, même si pour cela il était obligé de renoncer à elle. Rassurée, la déesse le laissa partir pour Jöthueim, massacrer les semblables de son fils.

A peine Thor avait-il annoncé son départ que la décision d'Amélia était prise : elle voulait retourner dans la caverne. Elle était à présent rétablie. Rien ne justifiait qu'elle réside encore à Valaskjalf. Elle commença à faire ses bagages sous le regard étonné de Minerva. Cette dernière ne fit aucun commentaire sur cette soudaine décision. Elle sentait bien que le départ de Thor pour Jöthueim n'était pas étranger à son envie de quitter les lieux mais elle n'y fit aucune allusion, respectant le souhait de son amie. Plus que la tristesse, c'était l'angoisse qui étreignait le cœur de la jeune femme. Sa vision était sans équivoque, faisant craindre la mort du jeune dieu. Amélia le savait, si Thor lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, elle l'aurait suivi sans hésiter, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger pour le sauver. Dans son état, il était certain qu'elle en serait morte, mais sa vie lui importait peu face à celle de Thor. Ces réflexions restèrent de longues journées dans son esprit, mais elle ne s'en ouvrit à personne, préférant les garder dans le secret de son cœur. Elle passa le reste de sa convalescence dans la caverne. Les premiers temps, Minerva assura une surveillance accrue auprès d'elle, refusant même de la laisser dormir seule. Amélia dut user de toute sa persuasion pour obtenir un peu de solitude. La völva à la robe écarlate finit par se laisser convaincre et Amélia put retrouver un peu d'intimité. Elle mit à profit sa liberté retrouvée pour rendre visite à Idünn. Après plusieurs semaines d'absence, retrouver le verger lui fit grand bien. Comme à son habitude, la déesse l'attendait. Le regard inquiet, Idünn l'accueillit. Les deux femmes s'étreignirent un long moment, puis la déesse entraîna en silence Amélia dans un recoin qui lui était inconnu. L'endroit était d'une rare beauté : ici pas d'arbres fruitiers, seulement des rosiers buissonnants. Grâce à un savant entrelacs de métal et d'arceaux, les tiges vertes formaient des dômes et des couloirs aux couleurs variés et aux odeurs fleuries. Idünn tenait Amélia fermement par la main, l'entrainant dans ce dédale de roses. Niché sous une pergola, un petit banc tressé les attendait. Le parfum entêtant des roses aurait presque fait tourner la tête d'Amélia. Autour d'elle, les fleurs s'épanouissaient, luxuriantes. Elles s'assirent admirant le ciel de pétales au dessus de leurs têtes. Idünn tendit le bras et détacha délicatement un bouton de rose encore clos, puis elle le tendit à la jeune femme.

" Prends le. Il te permettra d'apaiser la peine qui enserre ton cœur."

Amélia considéra un instant le bouton mais refusa le présent de la déesse. Idünn sourit tristement et remit la fleur fermée à sa place, comme par magie.

" Dis moi son nom, je peux faire en sorte de provoquer son amour."

Amour ? C'était donc cela qu'elle ressentait ? La jeune femme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

" Je m'inquiète seulement pour quelqu'un."

Amélia savait que la déesse ne serait pas dupe, mais après tout, c'était une partie de la vérité.

" Cette personne est partie en mission et je crains pour sa vie. Seulement, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si elle va bien."

Idünn hocha doucement la tête.

" Suis-moi."

Elle l'entraîna plus au cœur de la roseraie. Une petite grotte abritait une variété étrange de rose, de couleur noire. Les boutons étaient obstinément clos, comme si l'obscurité de la cavité les empêchaient d'éclore. Idünn se pencha vers elle.

" Ce sont des roses miroir. Lorsque tu la cueilleras, concentre tout ton esprit sur la personne pour laquelle tu t'inquiètes."

La déesse se recula légèrement. Amélia considéra le rosier qui s'épanouissait dans la grotte. Un bouton attira particulièrement son attention. Elle tendit les doigts vers la tige et s'en saisit doucement. Le souvenir de Thor emplit son esprit et d'un coup sec, elle cueillit le bouton. Aussitôt une épine lui transperça la peau, faisant perler un goutte de sang. Amélia retint un couinement de douleur. Alimentée par son sang, la fleur s'ouvrit délicatement, laissant s'échapper une poudre d'or qui s'envola immédiatement, comme guidée par le vent. De noir, la rose devint bleu. Un bleu qui n'était pas sans rappeler les yeux de Thor.

" Le rituel est accompli. Tant que la rose resta fraiche et belle, cela signifiera que la personne est en bonne santé. Si elle venait à perdre ses pétales ou à faner ..."

Amélia n'avait pas besoin qu'Idünn termine sa phrase. Pour l'instant, la rose déployait ses pétales avec volupté. La jeune femme remercia chaleureusement la déesse pour ce présent inestimable. Même si son chagrin persistait, son angoisse était au moins apaisée.

Bien que la fleur n'ait besoin ni d'eau ni de lumière, Amélia la plaça néanmoins dans un joli vase, bien évidence sur sa table de nuit. Ainsi elle pouvait dès son réveil s'assurer de la bonne santé du prince et dès qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, ses yeux tombaient immédiatement sur le soliflore. A présent totalement rétablie, Amélia reprit sa formation de völva guerrière. L'épisode de la guérison de Minerva ne suscita aucun commentaire ni aucune remarque de la part de Piéta. Elle se contenta de saluer le retour de son apprentie et s'assura que Minerva continue de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait. Sa convalescence était loin d'avoir affaibli ses capacités, son acuité et sa précision semblaient même augmentés. Mais ce qui avait réellement changé pour Amélia, c'est que désormais, sa formation avait un but précis. Elle le savait, son don de guérison était sans égal et si elle parvenait à devenir une guerrière accomplie, alors le prince Thor la prendrait à son service. Elle pourrait le suivre et le protéger. Amélia s'accrochait à cet espoir ténu et travaillait durement pour être à la hauteur le moment venu. Ce changement d'attitude n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Minerva : l'entrain de sa jeune apprentie était une chose tout à fait nouvelle. Elle mettait plus de rage et plus de férocité dans ses combats et en sortait presque toujours victorieuse. La völva le savait, c'était son don qui se manifestait mais pas de manière consciente, comme lorsqu'elle invoquait volontairement son pouvoir de guérison. Durant la convalescence d'Amélia, lorsqu'elle était confinée dans le sarcophage de régénération, Minerva avait longuement discuté avec la première prêtresse. Jusqu'à présent, la völva guerrière n'avait guère eut l'occasion de côtoyer la doyenne. Mais leurs discussions avaient été très instructives. Elles avaient longuement évoqué la guérison dont Minerva avait bénéficié, Ienna la pressant de questions sur son ressenti, ses sensations. De là, la première prêtresse avait évoqué les différentes facettes du don des véritables völvas : le pouvoir de guérison, l'aptitude au combat et la maîtrise d'autrui. Elle lui avait expliqué que le don se révélait parfois dans des circonstances particulières, que parfois l'apprentie elle-même avait du mal à le percevoir. Elle avait décrit les manifestations du pouvoir : étincelles, crépitements. Mais plus que tout, elle avait demandé à Minerva d'aider Amélia à découvrir son don et à l'utiliser. Bien entendu, la jeune femme ignorait tout de ces conversations et de ce contrat tacite entre les deux völvas. C'est pourquoi Minerva tentait de pousser l'apprentie dans ses retranchements, afin de faire émerger son don. Mais jusqu'à présent sans résultats.

Un jour alors qu'elles s'entraînaient comme à leur habitude dans la salle d'arme, elles captèrent une rumeur. Des guerriers arrivèrent en courant, annonçant que le prince Thor avait subi une lourde défaite sur Jöthueim. Aussi les combattants cessèrent leurs entrainements pour écouter le récit de la dernière bataille. Les völvas ne se joignirent pas au cercle, mais tendaient une oreille attentive pour saisir les dernières nouvelles. Amélia brulait d'envie de quitter la salle pour rejoindre la caverne. Elle imaginait déjà sa belle rose bleue, dépourvue de tous ses pétales, son cœur bruni et séché. Malgré son angoisse, elle se força à rester en place. Lorsque le récit fut achevé, les guerriers partirent comme ils étaient arrivés, laissant les hommes sur place discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Tous étaient abattus et inquiets. Les völvas partageaient ce sentiment, sauf Katrina. Un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

" Si je l'avais accompagné, jamais le prince Thor n'aurait subi de défaite. Quel imbécile !"

Le sang d'Amélia ne fit qu'un tour. Furieuse que la völva bafoue le nom du jeune dieu, elle désigna le cercle du bout de son épée et invita Katrina à l'y rejoindre. Minerva était pétrifiée. Jamais les deux femmes ne s'étaient affrontées, car cette dernière s'y était toujours opposée. Katrina était incapable de faire preuve de retenue, même dans les entrainements, sa brutalité reprenait toujours le dessus. Minerva craignait purement et simplement qu'elle blesse Amélia. Hélas, il était trop tard pour empêcher le combat. Piéta empêcha Minerva d'intervenir, laissant les deux femmes prendre place dans le cercle. Katrina regardait avec un rictus mauvais la jeune femme, pressée d'en découdre. Amélia quant à elle, était d'un calme olympien. La colère bouillait en elle, menaçant de déborder à tout moment. Elle ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur cette rage sourde qui l'habitait. Aussitôt une sorte de pellicule rouge se matérialisa autour d'elle, léger halo brûlant de quelques millimètres à peine. Minerva regardait avec émerveillement les petites flammèches courir le long de la silhouette fine et élancée d'Amélia. Katrina ne s'en formalisa pas et dès le signal de Piéta, se rua sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière esquiva sans peine l'attaque grossière et brutale de sa camarade. Ses mouvements fluides semblaient décuplés par l'aura rouge qui l'entourait. Elle laissa Katrina s'épuiser à essayer de la toucher, ce qui énervait grandement la völva.

" Mais bats-toi à la fin !"

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Amélia pour libérer sa colère. Elle lança une attaque complexe qui désorienta rapidement son adversaire. En trois coups, Katrina gisait à terre, la lame d'Amélia sous la gorge. Les flammèches rouges se firent plus rares, jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement. La jeune femme sentit sa colère refluer lentement, redevenant maîtresse d'elle-même. Furieuse, Katrina pestait et soufflait, mais n'osait esquiver le moindre geste. L'acier appuyait douloureusement sur la chair tendre de son cou. Piéta leva la main en signe d'apaisement. Amélia se recula d'un pas, dégageant Katrina de l'étreinte de son épée. Minerva affichait un large sourire. Elle était fière de la prestation de son élève mais plus encore, elle savait désormais comment provoquer le don d'Amélia. Mais avant que cette dernière n'ait pu esquiver le moindre geste, Piéta prit la parole.

" Amélia, tu as satisfait aux exigences de l'épreuve théorique. Ayant vaincue la plus forte d'entre nous, tu es autorisée à te préparer à l'épreuve pratique."


	16. Chapitre 16

_Chers lectrices (lecteurs ?), je sais que votre attente a été longue. Je vous livre donc cinq nouveaux chapitres. J'espère que vous les trouverez à votre goût._

 _Pour les inconditionnels, il y a plus de passages sur Loki (on y vient doucement mais surement !) et un peu de baston aussi !_

 _Commentaires toujours appréciés, ne soyez pas timide ! HelaStark j'attends ton retour ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 16

L'épreuve pratique. A en juger par la mine défaite de Minerva, cela s'annonçait comme difficile. Amélia avait été convoquée quelques jours plus tard devant le conseil des völvas. Comme à son habitude, Ienna le présidait. Mais pour l'accompagner cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que deux völvas à la robe rouge. Leurs regards se firent sévères lorsqu'elles découvrirent la jeunesse de la candidate. L'une d'entre elle eut même un hochement de tête désapprobateur. Mais cela n'influença pas la nature de l'épreuve. Amélia reçu un parchemin scellé.

" Tu as une année pour accomplir cette mission et nous apporter la preuve de sa réussite. Au delà, nous considèrerons que tu as échoué."

" Bien que cette mission soit secrète, tu peux demander des conseils à une seule personne de ton choix. Cependant, elle ne doit intervenir à aucun moment dans la réalisation de la mission, faute de quoi nous constaterions immédiatement ton échec."

Le ton était sans appel. La gorge serrée, Amélia s'inclina avec respect devant ses aînées et quitta la salle, tenant entre ses mains, le précieux parchemin. Minerva faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, devant la chambre de son amie. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle se précipita vers elle. Amélia l'entraina dans sa chambre et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'elle décacheta le précieux papier.

 _" L'ambassadeur Zao Tsun Minh est un espion qui complote contre Odin. Vous devez l'éliminer afin d'écarter toute menace sur la personne du roi. Vous rapporterez la bague qui lui sert de sceau en gage de preuve."_

Éliminer ? Tremblante, Amélia tendit le parchemin à Minerva qui la parcourut rapidement. Hélas, c'était bien ce qu'elle craignait. Pour en avoir discuté à posteriori avec ses compagnes, l'épreuve pratique exigeait nécessairement que l'apprentie prouve qu'elle était capable de tuer quelqu'un. Une raison officielle était évoquée, pour donner bonne conscience à l'apprentie. Cela n'avait en soit rien d'étonnant, les völvas à la robe écarlate étaient des assassins à la solde du pouvoir royal. Minerva tenta de réconforter Amélia de son mieux. Malgré ses puissants pouvoirs, elle n'en restait pas moins une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années qui allait devoir assassiner pour la première fois.

Habituée à ce type de mission, Minerva expliqua rapidement à Amélia comment elle allait devoir procéder. La première phase était assez simple, il fallait repérer l'ambassadeur et observer ses allées et venues. Cela permettrait de décider, pour la seconde phase, du moment et de la façon d'agir le plus opportun. Cela laisserait le temps à la jeune femme de s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle devrait ôter la vie d'un homme. Elles commencèrent dès le lendemain la phase de reconnaissance. L'ambassadeur Zao était un homme d'une certaine importance. Il était suivi en permanence d'une petite cour d'environ cinq personnes : un assistant, deux ou trois jeunes femmes et un petit page portant un imposant éventail. Malgré une filature assidue, les deux völvas ne découvrirent guère de moments où l'ambassadeur était absolument seul, même la nuit. Elles durent se faire une raison : il allait falloir créer une diversion. Fort heureusement pour elles, la suite qu'occupait l'ambassadeur était située dans un recoin de l'aile des invités. Minerva avait suggéré un faux départ de feu à l'aide d'une poudre qui provoquerait une fumée opaque. Cela créerait une légère panique, permettant à Amélia d'agir rapidement, sans faire de victimes. La jeune femme se rangea à l'idée de la völva.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Amélia avait été investie de cette mission. Plus elle tentait de se persuader du bien fondé de sa mission, plus la perspective de l'accomplir lui faisait horreur. Le calme et la minutie dont Minerva faisait preuve était aussi une source de dégoût pour la jeune femme. Elle adorait la völva, mais l'imaginer assassiner froidement un être humain la révulsait. Bien sûr, elle s'était souvent imaginée sur un champ de bataille, poignardant et tranchant tout ennemi tentant d'attenter à la vie du prince Thor. Dans de telles circonstances, elle se savait capable d'agir mais là, elle sentait bien que c'était au dessus de ses forces. Minerva n'était pas dupe du dilemme intérieur qui agitait l'apprentie. Elle était passée par les mêmes tourments qu'elle, c'est pourquoi elle s'appliquait à l'aider de son mieux, afin que sa tâche soit plus aisée.

Un moment opportun se profilait enfin à l'horizon. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Odin avait décidé d'organiser un grand banquet, mettant tout le palais en ébullition. C'était une occasion inespérée pour les deux femmes. L'afflux de personnalités permettrait à Amélia de passer inaperçue. La veille, elle descendirent dans les rues d'Asgard afin de trouver une tenue adéquate pour ce type de soirée. Elles avaient soigneusement camouflé leurs tenues de völva sous un ample manteau, afin de garantir leur anonymat. Pour la réussite de sa mission, Amélia disposait de moyens financiers importants : la confrérie ne regardait pas à la dépense. Les deux femmes choisirent une boutique sur le port, se faisant passer pour des midgardiennes en visite sur Asgard. La vendeuse les renseigna avec amabilité. Amélia ne put retenir quelques grimaces face aux tenues excentriques qui étaient alors à la mode. Sa poitrine encore plate ne lui permettait pas des robes au décolleté plongeant. Elles optèrent pour une robe drapée qui avait l'avantage d'être ample, ce qui permettrait à Amélia de cacher ses accessoires. Minerva compléta la tenue par un long voile dans lequel la jeune femme pourrait dissimuler son visage. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse personne à Valaskjalf, mis à part le prince Thor, malheureusement absent, un assassin se devait de cacher le plus possible son identité. Minerva lui raconta qu'une fois, elle avait du porter une perruque qui lui avait provoqué d'horribles démangeaisons. Comme à chaque fois que la völva évoquait l'une de ses missions, Amélia ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du dégoût. Elle savait que Minerva ne recourrait à l'assassinat que lorsqu'elle n'en avait pas le choix mais cela la révulsait quand même. Cette petite sortie dans les rues d'Asgard mit du baume au cœur de la jeune femme. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle travaillait dur avec Minerva, entre les filatures et l'entrainement au corps à corps, elle avait l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir. Elles se promenèrent sur le port quelques heures, comme n'importe quelles asgardiennes. Hélas, la récréation fut de courte durée. Il fallait encore faire de petits ajustements sur la robe, regarder où placer les fourreaux et les poches. A la faveur de la nuit, Amélia effectua ses derniers repérages, par où elle allait entrer, et surtout par quel endroit elle s'échapperait. En règle générale, elle ne croisait personne dans les couloirs du palais. Une fois seulement, elle était tombée nez à nez avec un serviteur. Ce dernier s'était précipitamment écarté et l'avait salué bien bas. Cette attitude avait rassuré la jeune femme : son aspect en imposait suffisamment pour être à l'abri de la domesticité. Elle craignait davantage les gardes qui faisaient des rondes dans les couloirs. Mais leurs heures de passage étaient d'une régularité d'horloger. Amélia n'avait aucun mal à les éviter. Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Minerva l'attendait. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit la robe. Amélia l'enfila rapidement, étonnée de sentir rugosité du cuir sur sa peau. Minerva admira la métamorphose : le drapé mettait en valeur la silhouette d'Amélia tout en cachant son manque de forme. Ainsi habillée, on lui donnait quelques années de plus. Devant le miroir, Amélia mit quelques secondes à se reconnaître.

" Avec une coiffure relevée et une once de maquillage, tu seras méconnaissable."

La jeune femme hocha distraitement la tête. Qu'aurait pensé Thor d'une pareille tenue ? Se rendant soudain compte du cheminement de ses pensées, elle rougit violemment. Minerva fit semblant de ne rien voir et lui montra les deux fourreaux qu'elle avait cousu. Ils pouvaient abriter deux petites dagues, largement suffisantes pour sa mission. Habilement cachée par le drapé, une petite bourse venait se nicher sur sa poitrine. Dans cette tenue, impossible de porter sa cuirasse, ni même son épée, pas plus que sa ceinture de guérisseuse. Amélia n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais elle se sentait presque nue sans ses attributs de völva. Minerva avait aussi placé un petit sachet de feuille de sauge séchée.

" Au cas où !"

Son clin d'œil fit sourire Amélia. C'est ainsi qu'elles se quittèrent. Minerva le savait, demain son apprentie ne serait plus jamais la même.

* * *

 _Cette soirée est d'un ennui profond._

Un verre à la main, Loki se dirigea dans un coin de la salle. Décidément, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de revenir sur Asgard. Après quelques mois passés à vagabonder dans les Neuf Royaumes, il pensait éprouver quelque chose en revenant chez lui. Peine perdue. Il n'était pas chez lui à Asgard, pas plus qu'ailleurs d'ailleurs. Il regarda avec ennui les nobles qui se pressaient autour du buffet, profitant des largesses d'Odin, tels des corbeaux sur une charogne. L'idée de se métamorphoser lui traversa un instant l'esprit, mais le regard sévère de sa mère l'en dissuada. Assise aux côtés d'Odin, elle semblait capter la moindre de ses pensées. Loki leva son verre en sa direction, comme pour la saluer, puis tourna les talons à la recherche d'un coin plus reculé où les yeux perçant de Frigg ne pourraient pas l'atteindre. La colonnade était occupée par des couples en formation, roucoulant comme des pigeons prêts à être farcis. Loki dut retenir un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il capta par mégarde une déclaration d'une mièvrerie insensée. Le plus court chemin pour quitter cet horrible endroit était de traverser le dôme. Loki s'engagea donc dans la lumière pour rejoindre la pénombre des immenses portes de la salle du trône. C'était l'endroit qu'il préférait : près de la sortie en cas de problème et le lieu idéal pour surveiller les entrée. Voir sans être vu, voilà ce qu'il préférait dans ce genre de sauterie. Il sirota un long moment son verre d'ambroisie sans trouver dans l'assemblée quoi que ce soit d'amusant ou d'intéressant. Soudain, un éclair noir traversa le dôme pour venir se poser sur Hlidskjalf. Munin se pencha aussitôt vers son maître pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Un large sourire vint illuminer le visage d'Odin. Il jeta un regard d'intelligence à Frigg qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Loki lui, n'avait pas besoin que le corbeau vienne raconter son récit : il avait déjà compris. Il n'accorda aucun regard au groupe de jeunes femmes qui entra au même moment dans la salle. Son appétit avait été largement comblé au gré de son vagabondage. Des bruits lourds de bottes résonnèrent dans le couloir. Grincheux, Loki se colla au mur, comme pour s'enfoncer dans la pénombre. Alertés par le bruit, les convives cessèrent leurs conversations et tournèrent leur regard vers la porte. Thor accompagné de ses fidèles guerriers entra sous le dôme. Aussitôt des vivats s'élevèrent pour saluer le retour du fils prodigue. Odin se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Les deux hommes échangèrent une embrassade virile et la fête battit de nouveau son plein. Pour Loki, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Frigg ou pas Frigg, il allait de ce pas quitter toute cette mascarade. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, était de croiser son frère. Il jeta un regard à la salle pour s'assurer que ce dernier lui tournait le dos. C'est alors qu'il sentit une chose étrange. Son regard parcourut à nouveau la pièce sans parvenir à déterminer d'où provenait cette sensation si particulière. Agacé, il ferma les yeux et mobilisa son pouvoir. Son esprit s'éleva lentement, semblant flotter au dessus de son corps. Invisible aux yeux des humains, le spectre survola la foule à la recherche de l'aura magique qu'il avait ressenti. Il finit par la débusquer, à demi cachée derrière une colonnade. Il se prépara à fondre sur elle.

" Alors mon frère, c'est ici que tu te caches ?"

La main puissante de Thor sur son épaule le ramena à son corps physique. Loki grommela.

" Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir !"

Sans prévenir, il attrapa son frère par les épaules et l'entraina dans la lumière. Il lui mit d'autorité un verre d'hydromel dans la main et trinqua bruyamment, faisant dégouliner la mousse sur ses mains. Loki considéra un instant avec dégoût la substance collante. Il reposa le verre et s'essuya négligemment les mains avec une serviette. Thor soupira. Malgré ces mois d'absence, son frère n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

" Encore une victoire je suppose ?"

Le ton acerbe de Loki peina Thor. Le géant blond haussa les épaules.

" Ce serait aussi la tienne si tu acceptais de revenir."

Loki jeta un regard en biais à Sif qui se tenait à quelques pas de là. Le regard mauvais, elle ne cessait de dévisager le dieu.

" Je ne crois pas que cela soit du goût de tout le monde."

Thor suivit le regard de son frère et soupira. Comment convaincre son frère que sa place était à ses côtés ?

" Ce n'est pas Sif qui décide."

Loki eut un regard méprisant pour son frère. Cette montagne de muscles ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était manipulé par sa chère et tendre.

" L'amour te rend à aveugle mon cher frère."

Thor haussa les épaules en grimaçant. Le regard de Loki se fit plus incisif.

" Tu es blessé ?"

Thor releva légèrement un pan de sa cape, révélant un épais bandage.

" La lance noire de Jaffred. Mais heureusement que ma bonne étoile veillait sur moi."

Cette expression intrigua Loki. Son frère n'avait pas pour habitude de se fier aux signes ou au hasard. Seuls comptaient sa force et son intelligence. Son regard se fit lointain, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Loki décida de profiter de ce moment pour prendre congé. Il assena une petite tape sur l'épaule blessée de son frère et s'éclipsa.

" Mon prince ?"

Thor se figea, n'osant se retourner. Cette voix ... Cette voix ne l'avait pas quitté durant toute l'expédition. Sans doute avait-il rêvé.

" Prince Thor ?"

Il risqua un regard par dessus son épaule. Cachée sous un voile opaque, Amélia le regardait, empreinte d'une certaine timidité. Thor balaya rapidement la salle des yeux : Loki avait disparu. Il prit familièrement la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart.

" Que fais-tu là ?"

Le ton froid et rugueux de Thor la remplit de honte. Envolé le prince bienveillant et soucieux de sa personne. Blessée, Amélia se referma sur elle-même.

" J'étais juste inquiète pour vous ..."

Ravalant ses larmes, elle rajusta son voile afin de cacher son visage. Conscient de son attitude froide, Thor se radoucit.

" Pardonne moi, j'ai été surpris."

C'est alors qu'Amélia vit le bandage. Sans réfléchir, elle leva la main et toucha doucement le tissu blanc.

" Vous êtes blessé ..."

Thor capta un regard froid. Sif l'observait à l'autre bout de la salle, l'air visiblement en colère. Il prit doucement la main de la jeune fille et l'ôta de son bras.

" Cela n'est rien, grâce à toi ..."

Il jeta un nouveau regard vers Sif. Cette dernière s'avançait lentement vers eux. Thor se pencha vers la jeune femme.

" Amélia, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux pour toi."

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle le regardait sans comprendre. Il la rejetait purement et simplement. Son rêve de combattre à ses côtés s'envolait d'un coup. Elle hocha péniblement la tête et partit sans mot dire. Thor la regarda s'éloigner, les épaules basses. Il se maudit intérieurement et jeta un regard haineux à Frigg. Cette dernière le regardait fixement et lui fit un signe de tête quasiment imperceptible. Le visage furieux de Sif se superposa à celui de la déesse. Thor soupira, la guerrière allait encore lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Sans se préoccuper de la direction, Amélia sortit rapidement de la salle du trône. Les larmes coulaient à présent sans retenue sur ses joues pâles. La colère succéda vite à la tristesse. Elle se traita intérieurement de tous les noms : comment avait-elle pu être si bête, si naïve ? Jamais le prince ne s'était sérieusement intéressé à elle. Elle n'avait été qu'un passe temps entre deux batailles. Les bruits de la fête s'estompèrent rapidement. Le calme et la fraicheur du couloir lui firent du bien. La brise nocturne faisait s'agiter les rideaux. Dehors, les vaguelettes de la mer irisée venaient se fracasser silencieusement sur les rochers. Ce paysage idyllique calma rapidement les émotions de la jeune femme. Levant les yeux, la pleine lune la renvoya à son destin. Elle en était la fille et ce soir, elle avait une épreuve à réussir. Elle essuya les traînées de larmes sur ses joues et observa le couloir. Elle s'était légèrement éloignée de l'aile des invités. Elle se glissa rapidement et sans bruits dans les corridors. Tout était calme et tranquille. Elle trouva sans difficultés la suite de l'ambassadeur. Elle frappa à la porte. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. La course de la lune lui apprit qu'il lui restait moins d'une heure avant l'arrivée de l'ambassadeur. Elle alla donc se poster dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, soigneusement cachée par une lourde tenture. Elle sortit délicatement son petit sac de poudre de son décolleté et attendit. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent singulièrement dans sa poitrine. Elle écarta légèrement le rideau pour voir les visiteurs passer. C'était l'ambassadeur et sa petite suite qui revenaient du banquet. Amélia les laissa passer et attendit qu'ils soient entrés dans la chambre. Un petit quart d'heure s'écoula. Elle devait attendre que l'ambassadeur soit couché. Considérant le temps écoulé, Amélia sortit de sa cachette et posa délicatement la petite bourse dans la coupe de feu qui éclairait le couloir. Le cuir mettrait quelques minutes à se désintégrer, laissant à Amélia le temps de pénétrer la suite. Elle s'approcha de l'encadrement de la fenêtre et regarda l'à pic vertigineux qui se perdait dans la pénombre de la nuit. Elle ôta son voile et l'entoura autour de sa taille afin de ne pas être gênée. Enjambant la pierre, elle posa délicatement son pied sur la corniche. A cette hauteur, la brise nocturne soufflait en rafales, menaçant de déséquilibrer la jeune femme. Collée au mur, elle avançait à petits pas, luttant contre sa peur du vide. Elle n'avait que quelques mètres à faire, mais cela lui parut un marathon. A quelques pas de la suite, elle vit s'échapper de la fumée par la fenêtre du couloir. Elle s'approcha de l'embrasure, prête à bondir dès que l'ambassadeur se retrouverait seul. L'effet de la fumée fut quasiment immédiat. Réveillés par l'odeur âcre, les hôtes de l'aile des invités se mirent à crier et à courir dans tous les sens. L'ambassadeur, mécontent d'être ainsi importuné, envoya son assistant faire taire ses colocataires. C'est le moment que choisit Amélia pour atterrir en douceur sur l'épais tapis de Chine. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de l'ambassadeur et sortit la dague de son fourreau. L'homme était debout, trépignant comme un garçonnet mal élevé. Amélia se glissa derrière lui et d'un geste précis lui cala sa lame sur la jugulaire. L'ambassadeur se figea instantanément. La jeune femme pouvait sentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur, enflammé par la peur.

" Que ... Que me voulez-vous ?"

Amélia resta un instant interdite. Elle n'avait pas prévu de discuter avec l'homme.

" Mes bijoux, mon or, tout est dans le petit coffre, servez-vous, mais ne me faîtes pas de mal !"

L'homme pleurait à présent. Rien à voir avec le dangereux conspirateur décrit dans la mission. Amélia raffermit sa prise sur son cou. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent, jamais elle n'aurait le courage d'ôter la vie de cet homme.

" Je pourrais vous laisser la vie sauve, mais à deux conditions."

Si l'homme s'étonna de sa voix juvénile et féminine, il n'en dit rien. Très concentrée, Amélia exposa son contrat.

" Vous allez disparaître sur le champ et ne jamais revenir sur Asgard. Dans le cas contraire, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau."

L'ambassadeur hocha délicatement la tête de peur de se trancher lui-même le cou.

" En gage de bonne volonté, vous allez me donner votre sceau."

Les mains tremblantes, l'homme fit coulisser avec difficulté la grosse chevalière d'or de son doigt boudiné. Amélia s'en empara et la glissa dans une de ses poches.

" Maintenant disparaissez !"

Sa voix impérieuse flotta un instant dans l'air. Dégagé de son étreinte mortelle, l'ambassadeur partit à toute vitesse sans se retourner et s'engouffra dans le couloir enfumé. Ce n'est qu'une fois seule qu'Amélia sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle manqua de s'effondrer, prise d'un soudain étourdissement. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins rapidement. Elle devait profiter de la confusion pour sortir de l'aile des invités. Elle défit rapidement son voile et s'enveloppa dedans. Elle se glissa furtivement dans le couloir et disparut dans la fumée dense.

* * *

Amélia regarda les trois femmes avec intensité et déposa d'une main ferme, l'anneau sur la table. L'une des völvas vêtue de rouge s'en empara et l'examina avec intérêt.

" Ceci est bien le sceau de l'ambassadeur Zao."

Le visage fermé, la jeune femme attendait la question qui viendrait fatalement en suivant. Elle s'était longuement interrogée : devait-elle mentir et affirmer qu'elle avait bien assassiné cet homme ? Cela était inutile, un seul regard de la grande Völva et la supercherie serait démasquée.

" Non, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à planter ma dague dans son cœur."

Un silence de mort s'installa. Soulagée, Amélia attendit patiemment le verdict. Elle avait échoué, sans aucun doute, mais qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ?

" Et pour quelle raison ?"

Avec calme et tranquillité, la jeune femme expliqua son ressenti et ses émotions à l'idée d'ôter la vie d'un homme, ses doutes quant à une éventuelle implication dans un complot contre Odin. Elle acheva son argumentaire en indiquant qu'elle était prête à accepter la décision de ses juges sans y contrevenir.

" Vous avez du être particulièrement convaincante à l'égard de Zao. Il nous a écrit pour nous dire qu'il refuse de revenir sur Asgard."

Un éclair d'incompréhension passa sur le visage d'Amélia. Ainsi tout cela n'était qu'un exercice factice. La jeune femme pensa avec horreur à ce qu'il serait advenu du pauvre homme si elle lui avait véritablement tranché la gorge. Ienna prit la parole.

" Une völva est un instrument, mais c'est sa capacité de réflexion et son intelligence qui font d'elle un outil efficace. Malgré la pression et l'enjeu, tu as refusé d'obéir à un ordre qui te semblait inadéquat."

Les völvas guerrières hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

" Amélia de Midgard, tu as satisfait ce jour à l'épreuve pratique, tu es donc élevée au rang de völva guerrière."

Aussitôt, une pluie d'étincelles s'abattit sur elle, transformant sa robe argentée en une tunique écarlate. La jeune femme sentit le poids réconfortant de son plastron de cuir peser à nouveau sur ses épaules.


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Loki examinait avec intérêt la coupelle pleine de cendres. Les murs du couloir étaient tâchés de suie, comme l'âtre d'une cheminée. Du bout de son doigt fin et gracile, il remua les débris. Il extirpa les restes calciné d'une petite bourse de cuir. Portant l'objet à son nez, il reconnut immédiatement l'odeur caractéristique de la poudre à fumée. Satisfait de voir son intuition se confirmer, il s'aventura dans le couloir à la recherche de nouveaux indices. Mais cette fois-ci, il dut s'avouer vaincu, à part des suites vides, rien d'intéressant. Pourtant, Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'incident de la veille avait un rapport avec la présence magique qu'il avait ressenti dans la salle du trône. Si seulement Thor ne l'avait interrompu ! Cela l'agaça d'autant plus qu'il était le seul magicien du royaume d'Asgard. Du moins, jusqu'à présent. Il lui fallait découvrir ce potentiel rival avant les autres et sonder ses intentions. Loki ne se faisait aucun doute sur sa supériorité magique. Certes l'aura du magicien avait été suffisamment forte pour qu'il la détecte, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi l'inquiéter. L'autre ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de sa présence, il avait donc un coup d'avance sur son rival. Les gardes ne s'étonnèrent pas de voir le dieu fureter un peu partout dans le palais les jours qui suivirent. Ils étaient habitués à ses facéties et à ses manigances, et préféraient se tenir à distance. Malgré ses recherches assidues, Loki ne parvint pas à retrouver l'aura du magicien. Mais cela en rendait la traque encore plus captivante. Profondément désœuvré, cela avait au moins le mérite d'occuper ses journées. Il allait regagner ses appartements lorsqu'il tomba sur son frère.

" Ah Loki !"

Thor assena une forte tape sur l'épaule de son frère. Ce dernier fit la grimace : il n'aimait guère ces manières rudes.

" Tu as fort besoin d'exercice mon frère !"

Il croisa les bras en bandant ses biceps. Loki soupira. Quand son frère comprendrait-il enfin qu'être un tas de muscles ne l'intéressait pas ? Sans attendre de réponse, Thor prit Loki par les épaules et l'entraina vers les écuries. Loki protesta quelque peu, pour la forme. Mais il était finalement content d'avoir une occupation. Deux chevaux sellés les attendaient.

" Une balade en tête à tête mon cher frère ?"

Thor ne releva pas le ton moqueur de son frère.

" Pas exactement."

Les chevaux étaient équipés pour la chasse, celui de Loki, d'un arc et d'un carquois rempli de flèches, celui de Thor d'une provision de lances.

" Et qu'allons nous chasser mon frère ?"

Thor eut un sourire énigmatique et enfourcha sa monture. Ils descendirent tranquillement dans les rues d'Asgard. La popularité de Thor était à son comble : tous les passants le saluait, le félicitant de sa victoire sur le géant des glaces Jaffred. Thor, en bon prince, répondait aux saluts et adressait des signes de la main à la population. Sa personnalité solaire attirait inévitablement tous les regards. La mine maussade, Loki le suivait, tentant de prendre son mal en patience. Il lui était de plus en plus insupportable de vivre dans l'ombre de son frère. Non pas qu'il souhaitait que la populace l'acclame à chacun de ses passages, cela ne présentait guère d'intérêt à ses yeux. Non ce qu'il voulait, c'est être reconnu. Combien de fois avait-il sauvé la mise de son frère ? Pourtant c'était toujours Thor qui récoltait la gloire et les honneurs. Agacé, il donna un coup de talon à son monture. Le cheval partit au petit trot, s'éloignant rapidement. Thor ne rejoignit son frère qu'à la sortie de la ville. Il savait que Loki souffrait de sa popularité, mais son caractère sombre et taciturne n'incitait pas à l'amour des foules. Il aurait préféré partager les vivats avec lui. C'est sans un mot qu'ils chevauchèrent dans les prairies verdoyantes. Au loin se dessinait le verger de la déesse Idünn. Loki remarqua immédiatement les ombres noires qui volaient au dessus des arbres.

" C'est donc cela que nous sommes venus chasser ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

" Idünn m'a prévenu que des griffons faisaient des ravages."

" Eh bien qu'attendons nous ?"

Sans prévenir, Loki lança son cheval au galop. Thor eut un sourire : l'envie de combattre n'avait pas quitté son frère. Bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire tout le travail, le jeune dieu se lança à sa poursuite. Les griffons eurent tôt fait de remarquer les deux cavaliers. Délaissant le verger, ils orientèrent leur vol vers eux. Amateurs de chair fraiche, les chevaux étaient un mets de choix. Loki s'aperçut qu'ils avaient été repérés. Il lâcha aussitôt les rênes pour se saisir de son arc. Il encocha rapidement une première flèche et banda le fil. D'un clin d'œil, il fit s'embraser la pointe et relâcha la pression. Le projectile partit à toute vitesse en tourbillonnant, se fichant dans la poitrine de l'un des cinq monstres. Hurlant de douleur, l'animal arracha d'un coup de patte la flèche plantée dans son poitrail. Il suspendit quelques instants son vol, le temps de concentrer une boule de feu qu'il envoya aussitôt en direction de l'archer. Loki eut juste le temps d'invoquer un bouclier magique sur lequel la boule s'écrasa lourdement.

" Besoin d'aide mon frère ?"

Lancé à pleine vitesse, Thor décocha un formidable jet. La lourde lance s'enfonça profondément dans la poitrine du griffon cracheur de feu. Abattu en plein vol, l'animal s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

" Ça fait un pour moi !"

Vexé que son frère ait abattu le griffon en premier, Loki sauta à bas de son cheval. Apeuré, l'animal ne demanda pas son reste, préférant rejoindre une prairie plus calme. A peine le dieu eut-il touché le sol, qu'une armure vint recouvrir son corps. Il matérialisa aussitôt une lance acérée, transparente comme de la glace. Les griffons, ulcérés par la mort de leur compagnon, fondirent tels des aigles sur les deux asgardiens. Loki fut plus prompt que son frère. Sa lance transperça sans difficulté la gorge d'un des reptiles volants.

" Nous voici à égalité mon frère."

Thor lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de se saisir d'une nouvelle lance. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'armer son bras. Plus rapide que l'éclair, le griffon décocha une nouvelle boule de feu. Thor sauta de son cheval et fit une roulade pour éviter le brasier. En quelques enjambées, il rejoignit son frère. Les trois griffons avaient repris un peu de hauteur et tournoyaient en cercles concentriques au dessus des deux dieux, tels des vautours.

" Il faut les attaquer en premier."

Thor partageait l'avis de son frère. Décrochant Mjöllnir de sa taille, il le fit tournoyer à toute vitesse avant de s'envoler. Loki soupira avant de décoller à son tour. Le marteau de Thor et les éclairs magiques de Loki eurent tôt fait de venir à bout des trois monstres restants. D'un claquement de doigt, Loki fit s'embraser les carcasses afin de faire disparaître toute trace. Le souffle court mais les yeux brillants, les deux hommes regardèrent quelques instants les bûchers funéraires en silence.

" Cela m'avait manqué de combattre à tes côtés mon frère."

Loki resta silencieux. Cette petite aventure lui avait fait du bien, cela il ne pouvait le nier. Mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer à son frère.

" Il est temps de rentrer."

Thor ne se formalisa pas de cette absence de réponse. Loki n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments sur la place publique. Malgré sa vue perçante, le dieu aux cheveux noirs ne trouva aucune trace des chevaux. Ils dirigèrent donc leurs pas vers le verger d'Idünn. La déesse avait assisté, tremblante, au terrible combat qui avait opposé les dieux aux griffons. Elle les accueillit donc avec respect et reconnaissance. Une petite table en pierre était dressée. Au grand désespoir de Thor, pas d'hydromel, mais des fruits et des décoctions florales en abondance. Il fit néanmoins bonne figure et croqua dans une pomme d'un rouge semblable à celui de sa cape. Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire de la déconvenue de son frère. Il semblait ignorer les pratiques et les rites de la déesse. Il tendit la main et s'empara d'un abricot. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il avait choisi ce fruit. Mais à peine l'eut-il touché qu'il ressenti une vague de plaisir. Le velouté du duvet et la délicieuse odeur du fruit avaient quelque chose d'excitant. A la fois surpris, mais aussi pressé, il détacha les oreillons. L'odeur n'en devint que plus forte, le pressant de mordre dans la chair juteuse. Dans sa bouche, ce fut l'explosion, une jouissance gustative comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Le fruit avalé, la sensation diminua peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Son étonnement et son plaisir laissèrent rapidement la place à un sentiment d'inquiétude et de méfiance. Il regarda discrètement son frère. Il ne semblait pas affecté plus que cela par la pomme dans laquelle il croquait allègrement. La déesse elle-même mangeait avec délicatesse de petites baies rouges, il pouvait donc exclure la thèse d'un possible empoisonnement. Toute son attention était fixée sur l'élégante coupelle en verre sur laquelle reposaient ces merveilleux abricots. Il mourrait littéralement d'envie d'en prendre un autre malgré ses craintes.

 _Un dernier, juste un dernier, pour vérifier ..._

La main tremblante, il effleura un fruit avant de s'en emparer avec avidité. Ses deux compagnons ne semblaient s'apercevoir de rien. La même onde de plaisir déferla sur lui, le laissant pantelant et insatisfait. Il secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

" Voulez-vous visiter le verger ?"

Avant que Thor n'ait pu décliner l'invitation, Loki se leva.

" C'est fort aimable de ta part chère Idünn, nous te suivons avec plaisir."

Thor regarda son frère d'un air ébahi. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce dernier dédaigne l'invitation et d'une manière peu élégante. La déesse se fendit d'un sourire heureux et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle entraina les dieux entre les arbres. Il ne faudrait pas penser que Loki était soudain devenu d'une gentillesse extrême. Bien qu'impatient, il écouta religieusement les explications de la déesse. Ils en vinrent enfin à la partie du jardin qu'il attendait. Devant eux se dressait une rangée d'abricotiers. Loki s'approcha des arbres.

" Puis-je ?"

Idünn hocha la tête, l'air quelque peu étonnée. Loki s'approcha de l'arbre le plus proche et tendit la main vers le fruit vermeil avec une certaine appréhension. Thor regardait faire son frère avec circonspection : est-ce là encore une de ses manigances ? Les doigts tremblants, il s'empara de l'abricot. Rien. Aucune sensation. Aucun plaisir. Il regarda le petit fruit avec stupeur. Idünn fronça les sourcils, elle trouvait l'attitude de Loki fort étrange. Conscient que le dieu et la déesse le regardait bizarrement, il eut un petit rire gêné.

" De quel abricotier provenait les fruits que tu nous as servi ?"

La déesse le regarda sans comprendre.

" C'était celui là."

Loki tourna son regard vers l'arbre. C'était un jeune abricotier, son tronc droit et lisse était dépourvu de nœuds. Ses branches qui s'étalaient avec régularité, étaient chargées de fruits. Loki s'en approcha avec précaution, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un animal sauvage. Thor croisa les bras sur la poitrine et soupira. Idünn, elle, observait le dieu avec un mélange de curiosité et de peur. Pour quelle raison précise s'intéressait-il à cet arbre en particulier ? Maintenant qu'il était à deux pas de l'arbre, Loki pouvait sentir les pulsations magiques qui s'en échappait. Ce n'était pas un arbre ordinaire. Il en fit le tour sans pour autant le toucher. Thor se pencha discrètement vers la déesse.

" Cet arbre est-il particulier ?"

Idünn se mordit les lèvres. Mentir lui répugnait mais elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas évoquer le lien qui unissait cet arbre à son amie völva.

" Ce n'est qu'un abricotier."

" Mensonges !"

Le cri de Loki la fit sursauter de frayeur.

" Cet arbre est magique."

Ce mot éveilla instantanément l'intérêt de Thor.

" Magique ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?"

Loki secoua la tête.

" Je l'ignore encore mais je peux sentir l'onde magique qui s'en échappe."

Le dieu cessa enfin de tourner autour du tronc.

" Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir."

Il leva sa main et l'approcha doucement du tronc. Les pulsations magiques s'égrenaient tel un cœur humain. _Tada, tada, tada._ L'écorce était douce, comme la peau d'une femme. L'espace d'un instant, le battement s'était tu, comme si l'arbre retenait son souffle face au visiteur. Soudain le palpitement reprit à une cadence infernale, jusqu'à atteindre un son continu. Dans un éclair vert, Loki fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres. Il s'écrasa lourdement au sol, surpris par la violence de l'impact. C'était comme s'il avait reçu un formidable coup de poing. Il se releva sans le moindre mal et épousseta son habit vert pour se donner une contenance.

" Voilà ce que je veux dire par là !"

Le ton rageur du dieu n'augurait rien de bon. Thor le vit marmonner des formules magiques. Il s'interposa aussitôt.

" Laisse moi essayer veux-tu ?"

Loki stoppa son incantation. Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, il s'écarta pour laisser passer son frère. Il lui tardait de le voir s'écraser au sol. Légèrement déconcerté, Thor s'approcha de l'arbre. Il ne ressentait aucun sentiment de mal-être ou d'inquiétude. Mais après le vol plané de son frère, mieux valait être prudent. Il prit appui sur le sol et avança sa main vers le tronc. Fermant instinctivement les yeux, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le tronc. Au bout de quelques secondes, il les rouvrit prudemment. Rien. Il se tourna vers son frère et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Incrédule, Loki regardait le dieu tranquillement appuyé sur l'arbre.

" Aller arrête ton cinéma Loki, il ne s'agit que d'un arbre."

Idünn était comme pétrifiée. Même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, elle craignait le dieu du chaos.

" Cela ne se peut !"

D'un pas, il voulut franchir l'espace qui le séparait de l'arbre mais Thor l'en empêcha d'un geste ferme.

" Cesse de te ridiculiser mon frère. Ce n'est qu'un abricotier."

Le dieu appuya sur chaque syllabe. Loki n'avait qu'une envie, envoyer valser son imbécile de frère. Mais la frayeur qui habitait le regard d'Idünn lui confirma que cet arbre était particulier. Son inquiétude était palpable, comme si elle craignait que Loki ne fasse du mal à l'abricotier. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un arbre, pas une personne. Le dieu décida d'abandonner. Il reprit sa contenance onctueuse et continua la visite comme si de rien n'était. Les deux hommes prirent rapidement congé, pressés de regagner la cité après leur victoire sur les griffons. Loki mit ce temps à profit pour réfléchir. Devait-il informer son frère de ses récentes découvertes et sa profonde certitude au sujet de la présence d'un magicien à Asgard ? Fort du soutien de Thor, il pourrait agir plus librement.

" Mon frère, je crains qu'une grave menace ne plane sur les Neuf Royaumes."

Thor écouta d'un air distrait la tirade de son frère. Il était habitué à sa grandiloquence. Et puis Loki avait la fâcheuse habitude de voir le mal partout.

" Laisse moi deviner, ça a un rapport avec l'arbre du verger ?"

Le ton goguenard n'échappa pas à Loki. Il décida de l'ignorer.

" Entre autres."

Il rapporta à son frère ses récentes découvertes sur le prétendu départ de feu le soir de son retour et sur l'aura magique qu'il avait ressenti lors du banquet. Thor s'efforçait d'écouter d'une oreille distraite mais une inquiétude sourde commençait à lui enserrer le cœur. Son frère était bien trop malin et bien trop curieux, et maintenant que l'aura magique avait réveillé son instinct de chasseur, jamais il ne lâcherait sa proie. Amélia était en danger, car à n'en pas douter, l'aura magique c'était elle. Il lui fallait agir et vite. Il pose une main protectrice sur son frère.

" Tu as raison Loki, il s'agit peut être là d'une menace sérieuse."

Thor fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instants.

" Tu m'as dit qu'un ambassadeur avait mystérieusement disparu cette nuit là. Pourrait-il être le magicien en question ?"

Loki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son frère accordait du crédit à ses propos.

" C'est une hypothèse possible."

" Tu devrais t'en assurer."

Thor accompagna son frère jusqu'au Bifröst, comme pour s'assurer de son départ. Loki lui promit de le tenir informé de ses découvertes. Une complicité semblable à celle de leur enfance s'était à nouveau nouée entre eux, et Thor se sentait terriblement coupable de jouer cette odieuse comédie. Mais il avait promit à Frigg de veiller sur la jeune völva, même si cela devait lui coûter l'amitié de son propre frère. Combien de temps faudrait-il à Loki pour retrouver l'ambassadeur ? Cela, Thor l'ignorait. Mais il était bien décidé à mettre à profit ce laps de temps pour mettre Amélia à l'abri. A peine le rayon irisé s'était il éteint que le jeune prince tournait les talons. Il sentait peser le regard interrogateur d'Heimdall sur son dos. Délaissant la cité dorée, Thor s'enfonça dans les marécages. Bientôt Fensalir se dressa dans toute sa splendeur. A peine eut-il passé les portes que Frigg s'avança à sa rencontre. Nul besoin de longs discours, dans sa clairvoyance, la déesse était déjà au courant de toute l'histoire. Elle posa une main consolatrice sur l'épaule du fils d'Odin.

" Loki te pardonnera."

Thor haussa les épaules, il savait la rancune de son frère tenace.

" Où pouvons-nous la mettre à l'abri ?"

Le prince jeta un regard appréciateur au palais. Frigg suivit le cheminement de sa pensée et secoua aussitôt la tête.

" Asgard n'est plus un lieu sûr pour elle. Elle doit partir."

Amélia peinait à reprendre son souffle. Légèrement étourdie, elle s'appuya un moment contre le mur. Minerva l'observait, visiblement inquiète. Comment décrire la sensation qui l'avait assaillie ? On aurait dit que, d'un seul coup, une main invisible s'était refermée sur sa gorge, la privant d'oxygène. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes avant que son pouvoir ne se manifeste, explosant d'un coup pour repousser cette poigne glacée. Amélia se passa machinalement la main sur le cou, comme pour s'assurer que rien ne pouvait l'enserrer. Au bout de quelques minutes, la sensation d'étranglement s'estompa tout à fait. La jeune femme finit par se demander si elle n'avait pas été victime d'une légère hallucination. Pourtant la sensation avait été si réelle ! Apercevant le visage inquiet de sa camarade, Amélia se redressa et reprit son entrainement comme si de rien n'était. Du reste de l'après midi, la jeune femme ne connut aucune autre sensation semblable, même si un léger trouble continuait de persister dans son esprit. Piéta signifia la fin de l'entrainement, au grand soulagement d'Amélia. Les six femmes reprirent ensemble le chemin de la caverne. Minerva mit le trajet à profit pour questionner sa camarade. Amélia lui raconta bien volontiers la douloureuse sensation qui l'avait assailli. Minerva semblait inquiète.

" Tu devrais en parler à la Grande Völva."

Amélia haussa les épaules : elle n'en voyait guère l'intérêt. Alors qu'elles franchissaient les dernières marches de l'escalier, un point rouge attira leur attention. Sur le pont, un homme leur barrait la route. La jeune femme reconnut immédiatement le prince Thor, mais se garda bien de manifester un quelconque sentiment. Elle se plaça docilement derrière ses camarades, de manière à se dissimuler à sa vue. Thor salua courtoisement Piéta, tout en balayant du regard les femmes vêtues de rouge. Il ne tarda pas à débusquer Amélia, malgré le soin qu'elle avait mit à se placer derrière Minerva. Il ne la quittait pas du regard. La jeune femme pouvait sentir l'intensité de ses yeux bleus braqués sur elle, dont elle se refusait obstinément à croiser le regard. Son attitude à Valaskjaf l'avait bien trop blessé, plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

" Je réquisitionne la völva Amélia pour une mission de la plus haute importance."

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Avant même que Piéta ne puisse protester, la porte de fer de la caverne s'ouvrit.

" Prince Thor, nous serions sans doute plus à l'aise pour discuter à l'intérieur."

Le jeune homme s'inclina avec respect devant la Grande Völva. Il la suivit docilement à travers les couloirs ocres jusqu'à son bureau. Amélia aurait donné cher pour assister à l'entretien qui allait vraisemblablement décider de sa destinée, mais Ienna ne lui avait accordé aucun regard et aucune invitation explicite. Elle s'était donc contentée de regagner sa chambre, l'esprit dévoré par la curiosité. Minerva ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et c'est ensemble qu'elles firent les plus folles conjectures.

Thor regardait avec circonspection l'austère bureau de la première völva. Habitué au faste et au luxe de Valaskjaf, il trouvait étrange qu'un personnage aussi important vive dans un endroit d'une telle simplicité. Sans passer par les formalités d'usage, Ienna attaqua directement le prince.

" Que voulez-vous à Amélia ?"

Thor sourit. L'attitude frontale de la Grande Völva n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

" Lui sauver la vie."

Ce fut au tour d'Ienna de sourire. L'arrogance du prince était risible. Amélia n'avait aucun besoin de secours, elle était bien plus puissante que ne le serait jamais le jeune monarque.

" Quel est le danger qui la guette ?"

Le visage du prince s'assombrit.

" Loki."

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de la prêtresse.

" J'ignorais qu'il était de retour sur Asgard."

Thor se garda bien de répondre. Enfermée dans cette caverne, Ienna devait ignorer bon nombre de choses.

" Mais quel est le rapport ?"

Le prince soupira. Mise à part la folie de son frère aucun. Il rapporta fidèlement le récit que Loki lui avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, et son idée fixe sur ce magicien qui rôdait sur Asgard.

" Loki était jusqu'à présent le seul magicien des Neuf Royaumes. Le fait qu'il puisse avoir un semblable provoque un sentiment d'inquiétude et d'angoisse chez lui."

Ienna avait du mal à suivre le raisonnement du jeune homme.

" Amélia ne représente aucun danger pour lui, ce n'est encore qu'une enfant !"

Thor hocha tristement la tête.

" Cela ne fait aucune différence. Pour lui, elle représente un danger et il n'aura de cesse de la débusquer. C'est pourquoi elle doit quitter Asgard tant qu'il en est encore temps."

A ces mots, le prince se leva.

" J'ai réussi à l'éloigner mais il découvrira rapidement la supercherie et sa colère n'en sera que plus grande."

Ienna l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Voulant retenir le prince, elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Aussitôt, un flash l'aveugla. Elle entendit la voix de Frigg, impérieuse et souveraine.

 _Thor, tu dois me promettre de protéger la völva Amélia, même si pour cela tu dois la blesser ou lui faire du mal._

Même si Ienna n'était pas physiquement présente lors de cet échange, le regard de la déesse se posa sur elle et la transperça.

La Grande Völva rouvrit les yeux. Thor ne semblait s'être aperçu de rien. Ienna fit semblant de réfléchir un instant.

" Je consens à ce que vous l'emmeniez, à la seule condition que Minerva l'accompagne."

Le prince se soumit bien volontiers à cette exigence. Il savait le lien qui unissait les deux femmes, et la valeur guerrière de la völva n'était plus à prouver.

" Officiellement, nous partons en expédition sur Nidalevir. Vos völvas feront partie du contingent. Rendez-vous au Bifrost à la tombée du jour."

Ienna le regarda partir. Sa longue cape rouge fouettait ses talons tandis qu'il partait à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Elle soupira, sentant le poids de ses responsabilités pesaient encore davantage sur ses épaules. Hélas, pas le temps de appesantir. Tournant le dos au prince, elle s'enfonça rapidement dans les couloirs.

Le coup frappé interrompit la conversation des deux jeunes femmes. Amélia se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de découvrir le prince Thor derrière le battant. La silhouette noire de la Grande Völva ternit quelque peu son sourire.

" Minerva, tu es là aussi. Tant mieux. Asseyez vous mes enfants."

Les deux völvas vêtues de rouge s'assirent docilement sur le lit, tandis que Ienna tirait l'unique chaise de la pièce. Elle fixa un regard perçant sur elle.

" Pour quelle raison le prince Thor souhait-il t'emmener avec lui ?"

Amélia ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'évocation de son nom, avant de répondre posément.

" A vrai dire, je l'ignore Grande Völva. Il a été témoin de mes pouvoirs, peut être en a t'il besoin pour une mission particulière ?"

Minerva jeta un regard interrogateur à la Première Prêtresse.

" Ne vous a t'il rien dit de ses intentions ?"

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix. Si l'instant n'avait pas été tragique, Ienna aurait volontiers sourit de la douce complicité des deux jeunes femmes.

" Tranquillise toi Minerva, où ira Amélia tu la suivras comme son ombre."

Les völvas poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

" De quoi s'agit-il alors ?"

La Grande Völva hésita un instant. Elle considéra Amélia avec intérêt. Elle n'était plus la douce petite fille qu'elle avait recueillie des années plus tôt au sortir du Conseil du Destin. Les épreuves qu'elle avait enduré avait forgé son caractère et endurci son cœur. Mais était-elle prête à entendre la vérité ? Les deux femmes attendaient calmement, conscientes que la Première Prêtresse était en proie à une hésitation intense. Loki devait tout ignorer d'Amélia, mais Amélia devait-elle tout ignorer de celui qui la poursuivait ?


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Amélia regardait avec curiosité la petite troupe qui composait le corps expéditionnaire du prince Thor. Il y avait bien entendu la déesse Sif, mais la jeune femme était trop loin pour distinguer ses traits. On la disait d'une beauté absolue, ce qui ne manquait pas de provoquer un pincement de jalousie chez Amélia. Les trois guerriers palatins étaient aussi du voyage, ce qui provoqua l'agacement de Minerva, encore remontée après sa défaite et sa presque mort lors de son combat contre Fandral. Un contingent d'une cinquantaine de soldats composaient le reste de la troupe. Personne ne s'étonna de la présence des deux völvas. Leurs aptitudes de guérison étaient notoirement connues et même s'ils ne le montrèrent pas, les guerriers étaient ravis de leur présence. Certains s'interrogèrent sur leur tenue rouge et leurs armes, peu habituelles pour des guérisseuses. Quand l'astre solaire eut disparut derrière l'horizon, le prince Thor donna le signal du départ. Aussitôt Heimdall déclencha l'ouverture du portail. Dans un ordre parfait, la petite troupe s'élança dans le courant tumultueux du Bifröst. Saisissant la main de Minerva, Amélia se laissa glisser dans l'onde irisée.

* * *

Loki épousseta machinalement son impeccable costume. Il maudit intérieurement le Gardien. Autour de lui, à perte de vue, des immenses rizières. Même avec sa vue perçante, mille fois supérieure à celle d'un humain, il n'y avait aucune trace d'une ville, même moyenne, à proximité. Le premier village rudimentaire se trouvait à des kilomètres de là. Pékin devait être à plusieurs heures de route du trou perdu où Heimdall l'avait déposé. Furieux, il décida de faire fi des recommandations de son père : ne pas se faire remarquer, éviter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques en présence d'humains, bla bla bla. Il lui fallut moins d'un quart de seconde pour décoller, sous les yeux ébahis de deux vieilles femmes occupées à replanter du riz à quelques mètres de là. Ainsi qu'il l'avait estimé, il lui fallut cinq bonnes heures avant de rallier la capitale. Loki savait de source sûre que l'ambassadeur y séjournait. Mais même pour un fin limier comme lui, la capitale chinoise était un inextricable sac de nœuds. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il atterit paisiblement sur le toit du Hilton pékinois. La terrasse déserte lui permit d'honorer les recommandations paternelles et c'est tranquillement qu'il descendit par l'ascenseur jusqu'à la réception, pour réserver la plus belle suite de l'hôtel. Le raffinement de la vie asiatique convenait parfaitement à ses mœurs. Bien qu'il soit admiratif des japonais et de leur art de vivre, il préférait nettement les chinois, dont le côté parfois brutal le ravissait. Après avoir profité de sa suite quelques heures, il s'aventura à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas sa première visite dans la capitale chinoise. Il avait mis à profit ses mois d'errance pour explorer de fond en comble les Neuf Royaumes. En parfait dieu du chaos, il avait accordé une attention toute particulière aux endroits les plus mal famés du vaste monde. Et il faut avouer que Pékin, à ce niveau là, occupait les premières marches du podium. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il prit la direction d'un des quartiers chauds de la ville, siège de la mafia chinoise. A peine eut-il posé le pied hors du taxi, qu'une poignée de prostituées le siffla. Loki tourna un regard dédaigneux vers les cinq filles déguisées en geisha. Leur costume mal ajusté laissaient voir des charmes flétris et ravagés par le temps. Le dieu leur tourna ostensiblement le dos, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre leurs injures. Il s'enfonça dans une ruelle sombre et s'avança jusqu'à un porche éclairé par une grosse lanterne rouge. Aucune inscription ne venait renseigner le voyageur sur la nature de l'établissement. Le judas, clos de lourdes barres de fer n'avait rien d'engageant. D'un pas assuré, Loki monta les quelques marches et frappa fermement à la porte. Au bout de quelques instant, un pas lourd se fit entendre de l'autre côté. Le judas s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant deux petits yeux porcins qui fouillaient la pénombre du porche.

" Je viens vois Kamaso."

L'homme plissa davantage les yeux et referma tout aussi brusquement le judas. Loki patienta quelques secondes avant de frapper à nouveau. Il commençait à perdre patience. De nouveau, l'homme ouvrit le judas.

" Je te le répète une deuxième fois, je viens voir Kamaso. Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je la défoncerais."

Le visage de l'homme parut s'éveiller un instant et un rire gras s'éleva de sa gorge. Sans prendre pour le moins au sérieux le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui se dressait devant lui, il lui cria une insulte en chinois, du genre _dégage avorton_ _!_ \- il faut avouer que son mandarin était un peu rouillé – avant de claquer une nouvelle fois le judas au nez de Loki. Il fallut moins d'une seconde à Loki pour faire exploser la porte. Enjambant les débris de bois, il donna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen du videur qui tentait péniblement de se relever, étourdi par la violence de l'explosion. Loki n'eut guère le temps de s'avancer davantage dans l'établissement. Alertés par le bruit, une dizaine de yakuzas déboulèrent, armés jusqu'aux dents. Loki regardait ce déploiement avec un ennui non dissomulé. L'un d'eux, le chef visiblement, l'apostropha en mandarin.

" Je viens voir Kamaso."

" Kamaso ?"

Le chef se retourna vers ses acolytes avant d'exploser de rire, bientôt imité par l'ensemble de la troupe. Loki soupira, il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de cette mascarade. Il s'apprêtait à déclencher un sort meurtrier lorsqu'une voix fluette l'interrompit.

" Seigneur Loki ?"

Le prince se retourna. Devant lui se dressait une jeune femme. Ses cheveux noirs et brillants étaient impeccablement tirés en un chignon traditionnel. Ses lèvres d'un rouge écarlate offraient un vibrant contraste avec sa peau artistiquement blanchie. Elle s'inclina poliment devant lui.

" Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Les yakuzas se jetèrent face contre terre, saluant la jeune femme. Sans même leur accorder un regard, la geisha entraîna Loki vers les étages supérieurs. Le dieu eut tout loisir d'admirer le costume brodé de fils d'or de sa jolie éclaireuse. Hypnotisé par le balancement de ses hanches, il faillit la heurter lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant un panneau. S'agenouillant, elle fit coulisser le paravent et invita Loki à entrer.

" Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous n'avez qu'à sonner."

Elle s'inclina et referma aussitôt le panneau, laissant le jeune homme seul. Cette charmante rencontre aurait presque fait oublier à Loki la raison de sa venue jusqu'ici. Mais la raison reprit rapidement le dessus. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était qu'un lieu de passage. Sur une petite table se trouvait un peignoir et des petits chaussons d'intérieur. Respectueux des coutumes, Loki enleva rapidement son costume sombre avant de revêtir le tissu de soie. Le contact du tissu froid sur sa peau lui provoqua un agréable frisson. Il songea un instant à sonner pour faire revenir la charmante geisha. Il repoussa cette idée. Plus tard peut être. Comme si elle avait capté ses intentions, la porte face à lui s'ouvrit, révélant la jeune femme. Comme dans les escaliers, elle le précéda, lui faisant parcourir un dédale de couloirs. Elle s'immobilisa enfin devant un large panneau richement décoré. Sur la toile fine, deux riches dignitaires chinois étaient représentés, entourés d'une troupe de charmantes jeunes femmes.

" Le seigneur Kamaso vous attend."

Loki la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'avança dans l'entrebâillement du panneau. Au centre de la pièce, autour d'une table richement garnie, une dizaine d'hommes braillaient à tue-tête. La soirée n'était qu'à son commencement, et pourtant la plupart semblait déjà fortement aviné. Une poignée de geisha trottinaient furtivement, emplissant consciencieusement les gobelets de saké. Au bout de la table, un chinois d'une cinquantaine d'années observait silencieusement ses acolytes. Sa prestance tranchait littéralement avec l'indélicatesse manifeste de ses convives. Lorsque Loki entra, il parut s'animer. Il se leva prestement et salua respectueusement son hôte.

" Quel plaisir de te revoir Loki !"

Le ton sincère et chaleureux de l'homme lui fit plaisir.

" Le plaisir est partagé Kamaso."

Durant son errance, Loki avait passé plusieurs mois auprès de ce chef mafieux. Il appréciait sa rigueur, sa droiture et son extrême brutalité. Raffiné mais impitoyable. La tablée ne semblait même pas s'être aperçue de l'arrivée d'un nouvel invité. Kamaso prit familièrement Loki par le cou et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Comme si elle avait deviné les désirs de son maître, la jolie geisha avait préparé le thé dans un petit salon. Négligemment posé sur un petit brasero, une bouteille de saké chauffait doucement à côté de deux pipes à opium. A n'en pas douter, Kamaso était un homme qui savait recevoir. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent face à face sur d'épais coussins. En silence, ils regardèrent la geisha accomplir la cérémonie du thé. Ses gestes délicats ressemblaient à un savant théâtre de mime où chaque manipulation avait une visée bien particulière. Loki avait été initié par son ami à ce rituel et il apprécia à sa juste valeur la représentation donnée.

" Merci Tagashi."

La geisha s'inclina poliment et alla se placer dans un coin de la pièce, prête à répondre aux moindres désirs de son maître. Loki la regarda s'asseoir avec application de manière à ne pas froisser son somptueux kimono. Kamaso se pencha vers lui.

" Elle te plaît n'est-ce-pas ?"

Loki hocha la tête, décidé à ne pas montrer trop d'intérêt.

" C'est une jolie femme."

Kamaso explosa littéralement de rire. Délaissant sa tasse de thé, il attrapa la bouteille de saké et remplit généreusement deux gobelets.

" Trinquons aux femmes !"

Loki imita son hôte et avala d'un coup l'alcool tiédi. Les deux hommes apprécièrent en silence l'arôme fruité du saké.

" Quel bon vent t'amène à Pékin, Loki ?"

L'alcool semblait n'avoir aucun effet sur Kamaso. Là où tant d'homme s'abrutissaient, lui restait lucide et alerte.

" Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un."

* * *

Amélia regarda avec étonnement autour d'elle. Sous ses pieds, pas le moindre brin d'herbe, pas la moindre trace de verdure. A perte de vue, des rochers grisâtres, taillés en forme de cubes. Ce paysage lunaire était celui de Nidavellir, le royaume des nains. Après s'être assuré que son contingent était au complet, Thor donna le signal du départ. La colonne s'ébranla lentement. Depuis son annonce fracassante sur le pont d'Asgard, le prince ne lui avait accordé aucun regard, aucune parole. Il avait réclamé sa venue à corps et à cris, et voilà que maintenant, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire de sa présence. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Perdue et déboussolée, l'enthousiasme d'Amélia était douché. Comme pour se rassurer face à ce paysage désertique, elle toucha machinalement sa ceinture de guérisseuse. Une bourrasque de vent manqua de la faire trébucher.

" Fais attention, il y a beaucoup de fissures et de crevasses."

Amélia remercia sa camarade. Sa présence la rassurait. Minerva, quant à elle, se semblait pas perturbée par le paysage désertique.

" Es-tu déjà venue à Nidavellir ?"

La völva hocha négativement la tête.

" En règle générale, les nains n'aiment guère que les Ases viennent fourrer leur nez dans leurs affaires."

Amélia médita cette phrase en silence. Cela venait s'ajouter à toutes les choses mystérieuses qu'Ienna leur avait révélé avant leur départ. Mais la complexité et la dangerosité du terrain ne lui laissa pas le loisir de laisser vagabonder ses pensées. Après plusieurs heures d'une marche éreintante, la troupe arriva enfin en vue de son objectif. Au sommet d'une montagne se dressait une imposante forteresse. Thor leva le bras et les soldats soupirèrent. L'un d'entre eux se tourna vers les deux femmes.

" C'est le signal du repos."

Aussitôt, un impressionnant ballet commença. Habitués aux campagnes, les soldats s'organisèrent rapidement. En un temps record, le campement était installé. Une large tente venait abriter le prince Thor et la déesse Sif. Deux immenses tentes servaient aux soldats et au trio palatin. Les deux völvas eurent droit à leur propre abri, eut égard à leur statut de femme. Sif parut alors se rendre compte de la présence des deux völvas. Amélia put sentir son regard glacé. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas la présence d'autres femmes. Emportée par sa curiosité, la jeune femme risqua un regard vers la déesse. Sa stupeur fut grande. Débarrassée de son casque, les cheveux de la guerrière ondulaient librement sur ses épaules. Ils étaient d'un brun cuivré. La déesse parut se rendre compte du regard inquisiteur de la völva. La foudroyant du regard, elle rentra d'un pas décidé dans sa tente et n'en ressortit plus de la soirée. Minerva, trop occupée à défaire son paquetage, ne s'était aperçue de rien.

" Qu'est-il arrivé aux cheveux de la déesse ?"

La völva lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

" Tous les Ases ont des cheveux d'or !"

Minerva haussa les épaules.

" A vrai dire, je l'ignore. On raconte que quelqu'un se serait introduit dans sa chambre et profitant de son sommeil, aurait coupé sa tresse d'or."

Amélia tourna son regard vers la tente princière. Elle se sentait étrangement attirée par la déesse et cette histoire de cheveux l'intriguait au plus haut point. Minerva la ramena rapidement vers des préoccupations plus terre à terre.

" Finis d'installer les lits, je vais accompagner ces soldats chercher de l'eau."

Elle désigna du menton les quatre hommes qui portaient les outres de la compagnie. Amélia hocha la tête et regarda sa compagne partir. Tandis qu'elle finissait de vider son sac, une voix l'interpella.

" Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Amélia sortit de la tente. En face d'elle se dressait un imposant soldat.

" Mon camarade s'est fait une vilaine entaille à la main. Est-ce que tu, enfin vous ... euh ..."

La jeune femme lui sourit.

" Où est-il ?"

Amélia admira l'organisation drastique de la tente. Les lits étaient impeccablement alignés, les sacs vidés et les affaires rangées. Dans un coin, un jeune homme était assis par terre. Le visage pâle, il semblait mal en point.

" La voilà."

Le jeune homme jeta un regard mauvais à Amélia.

" Je t'ai dit que je n'avais besoin de rien."

Sans tenir compte de la mauvaise humeur du soldat, la völva s'agenouilla près de lui. Il serrait convulsivement un linge déjà largement tâché de sang.

" Laissez moi voir cela."

Le soldat maugréa.

" Ce n'est rien, juste une petite coupure."

Mais il tendit néanmoins sa main. Amélia déplia délicatement le linge. Une vilaine entaille barrait la largeur de sa paume.

" De quand date cette blessure ?"

" A l'instant, en préparant le repas du soir."

Amélia leva les yeux vers le soldat qui était venu la trouver. Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence.

" Vous mentez."

L'assurance et l'aplomb de la jeune femme estomaqua le jeune soldat.

" Cette blessure remonte à plusieurs jours. Elle commence à cicatriser sur les bords."

L'imposant soldat secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

" Tu étais blessé et tu n'as rien dit. Jamais tu n'aurais du faire partie de cette expédition. Le prince Thor va être très mécontent lorsqu'il va apprendre cela."

Le peu de sang qui restait sur le visage du soldat disparut aussitôt.

" Je t'en prie Pétrus, tu sais bien que c'était une occasion inespérée pour moi !"

Amélia écoutait le dialogue des deux hommes en silence. L'imposant soldat finit par se laisser convaincre.

" Et vous ?"

Amélia sourit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

" Maintenant laissez-moi soigner cette vilaine entaille."

Ce soir là au dîner, Amélia eut droit à une généreuse portion de ragoût. L'imposant soldat lui tendit son bol avec un clin d'œil qui n'échappa à Minerva. Elle se pencha vers sa compagne.

" Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?"

Amélia lui raconta brièvement et à voix basse.

" As-tu utilisé ton pouvoir ?"

Le ton était sentencieux. La völva la rassura immédiatement, il n'y avait aucune urgence vitale.

" Je le garde pour ton prochain combat contre Fandral !"

Minerva jeta un regard mauvais vers le guerrier qui s'était fendu quelques instants plus tôt d'une révérence gracieuse et roublarde envers la jeune femme.

" Oui mais cette fois-ci, c'est lui que tu devras sauver."

* * *

Loki s'étira paresseusement. Les larges baies vitrées de sa suite laissaient transparaître une aube grisâtre. Malgré une nuit courte et intense, il se sentait parfaitement reposé. Kamaso lui avait livré de précieux renseignements et il lui tardait à présent de se mettre en chasse. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à la forme allongée à l'autre bout de l'imposant lit. Il tira délicatement le drap et admira une nouvelle fois les courbes harmonieuses de Tagashi. Déballer ce délicieux rouleau de printemps avait été le seul moment véritablement agréable de sa nuit. Le reste après n'avait été que la satisfaction de ses plus bas instincts. Habituée à obéir, Tagashi s'était prêtée à tous les désirs de Loki. Y avait-elle pris du plaisir ? Cela personne n'aurait pu le dire. Entre ses mains, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une jolie poupée obéissante. En y repensant, Loki éprouva une sensation de dégoût. Sans délicatesse, il réveilla la geisha.

" Fais en sorte d'être partie lorsque je sortirais de la salle de bain."

Et sans un regard pour elle, il s'enferma dans la pièce d'eau. Tagashi ramassa ses vêtements chiffonnés et les enfila sans hâte, peu désireuse de retrouver son enfer quotidien. Loki ouvrit à fond le robinet. Aussitôt une buée dense envahit la large salle de bain. Le dieu se glissa avec soulagement sous l'eau bouillante. Il se sentait comme sali par le contact de cette catin, alors il l'avait désirée. Mais elle ne lui avait apporté aucune satisfaction. Loki chassa le souvenir désagréable de cette nuit d'errance. Il coupa brusquement le jet d'eau et enroula sa taille dans une serviette éponge d'une blancheur immaculée. Dans la chambre, plus aucune trace de la geisha. Loki ouvrit la penderie et enfila l'un de ses habituels costumes sombres. Il peigna avec soin ses cheveux noirs encore humides et sortit de la suite sans un regard en arrière. Au pied du Hilton, un long serpent ininterrompu de taxis attendaient patiemment un client. Loki s'engouffra dans le premier venu et donna l'adresse indiquée par Kamaso. Le dieu ferma les yeux, comme pour échapper la grisaille pékinoise. Concentré sur son objectif, il passa l'heure de trajet à mobiliser son pouvoir. L'affrontement avec le magicien ne manquerait pas d'être explosif, ce dont il se délectait à l'avance. Le taxi s'arrêta enfin. Loki rouvrit les yeux. Cette banlieue de Pékin n'était pas sans rappeler les guettos cossus américains, où les familles riches aimaient à se retrouver entre elle. Loki jeta négligemment une poignée de billets au conducteur et sortit du véhicule. Il observa longuement la maison devant laquelle il se trouvait. Aucune aura magique ne vint le frapper. L'ambassadeur était-il absent ? Le dieu décida qu'il avait assez attendu. D'un pas mesuré, il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la demeure. A peine eut-il sonné qu'une vieille domestique vint lui ouvrir. S'inclinant poliment, la femme le fit entrer. L'intérieur n'avait rien de très asiatique, on y retrouvait tous les codes de la vie occidentale. Si ce n'étaient les costumes traditionnels, Loki aurait pu se croire dans n'importe quelle ville nord-américaine. L'ambassadeur ne tarda pas à arriver, prévenu de la visite d'un jeune homme de type caucasien aux cheveux noirs de jais. Reconnaissant le prince, l'ambassadeur s'aplatit aussitôt sur le sol.

" Soyez le bienvenu dans mon humble demeure prince Loki."

Le dieu sonda rapidement l'homme. Aucune trace de magie. Il fronça les sourcils. Soit l'homme était un puissant magicien, capable de brouiller les perceptions sensorielles du dieu, soit il n'était rien de moins qu'un misérable humain.

" Pardonnez ma visite impromptue, une affaire de la plus haute importance requiert vos services."

L'ambassadeur releva la tête, visiblement étonné.

" En quoi puis-je vous être utile mon prince ?"

" C'est au sujet de votre départ précipité d'Asgard."

Le regard de l'ambassadeur devint fuyant. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais il connaissait la réputation du prince. Il était colérique et violent, surtout quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait. La vieille domestique choisit ce moment pour porter le thé. Loki commençait à s'impatienter. Visiblement, l'ambassadeur n'était pas le magicien qu'il recherchait, et il ne comptait pas s'attarder outre mesure. Dès qu'il aurait obtenu de nouvelles informations, il se remettrait à chasser.

" Que s'est-il passé cette nuit là ?"

L'ambassadeur reposa délicatement sa tasse en porcelaine.

" Nous avons fêté le retour victorieux de votre frère. C'était un banquet très réussi !"

A cette évocation, Loki fit la grimace.

" Mis à part le feu qui s'est déclenché dans le couloir, il n'y a eu aucun autre fait marquant."

Le dieu ne quittait pas le visage de son interlocuteur des yeux. En maître du mensonge, il était capable de débusquer n'importe quelle déformation de la vérité.

" Pourquoi êtes vous parti précipitamment ?"

Visiblement gêné, l'ambassadeur reprit une gorgée de thé.

" On venait de m'apporter une nouvelle inquiétante. Ma femme était très souffrante et elle réclamait ma présence auprès d'elle."

Loki ferma les yeux, les narines frémissantes. L'homme mentait. Même un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Sans prévenir, il déploya son bras par dessus la table et sa main vint saisir la gorge de l'ambassadeur.

" Je crois que vous connaissez bien, ambassadeur."

L'homme hocha vivement la tête, tétanisé par la poigne de fer qui lui enserrait le cou.

" J'ai horreur que l'on me mente et plus encore qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps."

Il affermit sa prise autour de la gorge de l'homme qui commençait à suffoquer.

" Je répète ma question : pourquoi êtes-vous parti précipitamment cette nuit là ?"

L'homme roulait des yeux affolés. Son visage était devenu écarlate sous la pression des doigts du dieu. Loki relâcha la pression et l'ambassadeur avala bruyamment une goulée d'air.

" Croyez-moi mon prince, mon départ n'avait rien de prémédité. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix !"

Le dieu fronça les sourcils.

" Qui vous a obligé à partir ?"

L'ambassadeur semblait désespéré, il tordait ses grosses mains dans tous les sens.

" Je ... je ne peux pas le dire."

Loki le regarda quelques secondes, incrédule, puis se mit à rire à gorge déployée. L'ambassadeur le regarda faire, de plus en plus apeuré. Secoué par son éclat de rire, Loki remit négligemment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

" Et pour quelle raison ne peux tu le dire ?"

L'ambassadeur haussa les épaules.

" Je l'ignore mon prince."

Loki allait laisser libre cours à sa colère, lorsqu'un détail retint son attention. L'homme ne faisait pas montre de mauvaise volonté. Il semblait réellement tenu par quelque chose qui l'empêchait sciemment de parler. Se pouvait-il que ce soit là l'œuvre de magie ?

" Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous empêche de me parler ?"

Le ton doux et compatissant du dieu fit frémir l'ambassadeur.

" Cela m'est interdit, c'est tout ce que je sais."

Loki relâcha la pression mentale qu'il exerçait sur l'homme. Il se détendit et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il était face à une situation particulièrement intéressante et divertissante. A n'en pas douter, l'homme était à proie à un sortilège de silence. Il se souvenait de tout mais sa bouche était comme scellée. A Loki de briser le sceau pour libérer la parole de l'ambassadeur.

* * *

Malgré le confort spartiate de la tente, Amélia avait passé une bonne nuit. L'aube blafarde était à peine levée, qu'il fallut déjà plier bagage. Même si la forteresse était en vue, il faudrait encore une bonne journée de marche à travers les essarts rocheux pour l'atteindre. Pétrus, l'imposant soldat, vint prêter main forte aux deux völvas pour ranger la tente.

" Benoit va déjà mieux. D'ici un ou deux jours, il devrait être totalement guéri."

Amélia lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir apporter une contribution, même minime, à cette expédition. Le petit déjeuner fut rapidement avalé, debout devant les feux mourants de la veille. En queue de file, Amélia avait à peine aperçu Thor et sa vibrante cape rouge. Un rapide coup d'œil à ses troupes lui avait suffi. Fidèlement suivi par Sif, il avait prit la tête de la colonne en direction de la forteresse. Malgré une bonne nuit de repos, progresser dans ce paysage rocheux fut une épreuve particulièrement pénible pour Amélia. A la fin de la journée, ses chevilles étaient gonflées et douloureuses à force de déraper et de se tordre dans les infractuosités de la roche. Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que Thor donna le signal du repos. Un soupir de soulagement s'éleva de la colonne. Même si la journée n'était pas finie, il fallait encore installer le campement, au moins, il n'était plus nécessaire de marcher. Comme la veille, Amélia fut sollicitée par Pétrus. Plusieurs soldats se plaignaient amèrement des chevilles et des orteils. Après un rapide examen, Amélia transforma un coin de l'une des deux tentes en infirmerie. Ce n'étaient que des bobos bénins, mais mal soignés, ils pouvaient vite se révéler problématiques. Occupée à panser les chevilles blessées des soldats, Amélia ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était attentivement observée. Dans un coin de la tente, Thor regardait la völva officier. Ses gestes étaient sûrs et rapides, elle avait toujours un mot gentil ou un sourire pour les soldats qui la sollicitait. Lorsqu'elle eut soigné le dernier, elle se releva et épousseta sa robe rouge. Occupée à ramasser ses ustensiles, elle ne vit pas le prince s'approcher. Le joyeux brouhaha de la tente se changea aussitôt en un silence respectueux.

" Amélia ?"

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. De surprise, elle faillit laisser tomber son pilon de grès.

" Prince Thor."

Elle s'inclina gracieusement, tout en gardant les yeux rivés vers le sol. Le dieu fut encore une fois étonné par la parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même d'une si jeune femme. Son parfait masque de courtoisie le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il se dandina quelques instants d'un pied sur l'autre.

" J'ai besoin de vos services Amélia."

La façon qu'il avait de prononcer avait quelque chose de déroutant, mélange d'envie et de retenue.

" Êtes-vous blessé mon prince ?"

Le ton visiblement inquiet de la jeune femme mit du baume au cœur du dieu. Sans plus attendre, elle ramassa à la hâte ses derniers effets et suivit le prince jusqu'à sa tente.

" Entrez je vous en prie."

Gênée, Amélia baissa la tête pour se faufiler sous le pan que le prince tenait ouvert pour elle. Sans être particulièrement luxueuse, la tente offrait un confort supérieur à celle des soldats.

" Sif ?"

La déesse apparut presque aussitôt d'une petite pièce adjacente qu'Amélia supposa être la chambre à coucher. Cette supposition fit monter le rouge à ses joues. Impériale, Sif examina sans se gêner la jeune völva.

" Bien, je vous laisse."

S'il n'avait pas été un dieu, Amélia aurait juré que le prince avait tout bonnement pris la fuite.

" Thor dit que tu es magicienne."

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Campé sur ses deux jambes, elle l'observait froidement. On pouvait sentir dans sa voix, tout le dédain pour cette forme d'art. L'attitude respectueuse d'Amélia finit cependant par avoir raison de son masque. Soupirant, elle se traîna péniblement jusqu'à une chaise. Amélia l'observa discrètement : elle boitait bas.

" Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville. Je déteste Nidallevir et ses crevasses !'

Elle essaya d'ôter sa botte, déclenchant par là même un hoquet de douleur.

" Laissez-moi faire, voulez-vous ?"

Avec une infinie douceur, Amélia délaça la botte de la déesse, révélant une cheville gonflée et légèrement violacée.

" Avez-vous de l'eau ?"

D'un geste de la tête, Sif désigna une cruche dorée. Un petit brasero diffusait une chaleur agréable. Amélia posa un petit récipient sur les braises et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Dans son pilon, elle écrasa soigneusement des feuilles d'arnica, sensées diminuer l'inflammation. La déesse ne quittait pas la völva des yeux, analysant chacun de ses gestes. Lorsque l'eau fut chaude, Amélia mit un mélange à infuser. Une agréable odeur de plantes se diffusa instantanément dans la tente. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la déesse.

" Cela risque d'être légèrement douloureux."

Sif hocha négligemment la tête, comme pour prouver qu'elle avait déjà connu pire. Du bout de ses doigts, Amélia étala une couche épaisse de sa préparation à l'arnica sur la zone colorée de la cheville. A peine sa main eut-elle touché la déesse, que la völva ressentit un léger malaise, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui pesait sur la princesse. Une fois la pâte étalée, Amélia banda légèrement la cheville et apporta la décoction parfumée.

" Buvez, cela diminuera la sensation de douleur. Il en reste suffisamment pour demain. Le réveil risque d'être un peu douloureux."

Sif huma avec méfiance la tisane odorante mais finit par en avaler une gorgée.

" Est-ce tout ?"

Amélia regarda la déesse avec étonnement.

" Thor m'a dit que vous étiez une prodigieuse magicienne, mais vous n'êtes rien de moins qu'une vulgaire guérisseuse !"

La jeune femme se sentit rougir sous l'insulte, mais elle préféra garder le silence. Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires et s'apprêta à prendre congé. Le dos bien droit et les épaules raides, elle croisa le regard de la déesse. A nouveau, une sensation de malaise la frappa, comme l'éclat inquiétant de ses cheveux cuivrés. Prise d'une soudaine intuition, elle ouvrit la bouche.

" Qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux ?"

Ce fut au tour de Sif de blêmir. Parler de ses cheveux était une chose tabou. D'aucun qui la connaissait savait que ce sujet ne devait jamais être abordé. Consciente qu'elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, la jeune femme rougit.

" Thor ne vous a pas menti, je suis une puissante magicienne. Mais mes pouvoirs sont inutiles face à une blessure aussi bénigne que la foulure de votre cheville."

Le regard noir, Sif hésitait. Allait-elle étriper la völva ou l'écorcher vive ?

" En revanche, je pourrais essayer de vous débarrasser du sort qui vous empoisonne."

" Quel sort ?"

L'irruption brutale de Thor fit sursauter Amélia. Attendait-il derrière la toile depuis tout à l'heure ?

" Assez !"

La voix vibrante de colère de Sif se répercuta dans tous le campement. Inquiète, Minerva se leva et porta son regard vers la tente princière.

" Fais là disparaître !"

Profondément blessée, la déesse désigna Amélia d'un doigt accusateur. La voix calme de Thor la fit redescendre de ses hauteurs.

" Pas avant d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle a à dire."

Croisant ses bras puissants sur sa poitrine, il fixa un regard ardent sur la völva. Amélia frissonna.

" C'est assez difficile à expliquer. Je ressens un malaise lorsque je regarde la princesse Sif et je suis persuadée que cela a un lien avec ses cheveux."

La déesse poussa un cri rageur. Elle semblait prête à s'arracher la tête.

" Sois plus précise."

Amélia s'approcha de la déesse et sans la toucher, plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Un picotement insoutenable parcourut ses paumes et ses doigts, comme si elle essayait de toucher la bogue hérissée de piquants d'une châtaigne.

" Un sort agit sur sa chevelure."

Amélia mit toute l'assurance dont elle était capable dans cette sentence. Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

" Crois-tu pouvoir le lever ?"

A ce moment là, un rire tonitruant se déploya dans la gorge de la déesse. Thor regarda sa bien-aimée avec stupéfaction. Sif se leva péniblement. En boitillant, elle s'approcha de Thor.

" Tu ne vas quand même accorder du crédit aux fadaises de cette gamine ?"

Le dieu posa un regard plein d'amour sur sa compagne. Il lui caressa doucement le visage.

" Sif, depuis que tu as perdu ta chevelure d'or, tu n'es plus la même. Je ne te reconnais plus. Je t'en prie, laisse là essayer de te faire redevenir toi-même."

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans les yeux fous de la déesse. Elle murmura avant de s'effondrer.

" D'accord."

Thor la retint de ses bras puissants, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

" Allongez là sur le lit."

Pleine d'autorité, Amélia commanda au jeune dieu. Les soldats virent leur chef réquisitionner d'office un chaudron que la völva plaça aussitôt sur le brasero.

" Il me faut une cuvette assez profonde."

Quiconque l'aurait vu agir n'aurait pas douté de ses compétences. Pourtant au plus profond d'elle-même, Amélia était en proie au doute. Son instinct seul lui commandait d'agir. Lorsque l'eau fut chaude, elle versa toute sa provision d'ortie. Connue pour ses vertus purificatoires, elle espérait que la plante chasserait le sortilège. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle filtra le mélange et le versa dans la cruche. Dans la chambre, Thor veillait sur la déesse toujours inconsciente. Amélia lui demanda d'orienter sa tête de manière à ce qu'elle pende en dehors du lit. Elle plaça les cheveux cuivrés de la déesse dans la cuvette et versa le contenu de la cruche. Avec une infinie douceur et malgré la douleur que cela lui causait, Amélia mouilla soigneusement le cuir chevelu de Sif. Impuissant, Thor la regardait faire. A peine l'ortie entra t'elle en contact avec les cheveux de la déesse, qu'une étrange écume se forma.

" Est-ce normal ?"

Le prince avait murmuré. Amélia l'ignorait, mais elle prit cela pour une réaction positive. Elle savait que l'action de la plante ne serait pas suffisante pour chasser le mal. Comme pour l'arbre de la clairière, elle allait devoir agir. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses paumes sur la tête humide de la déesse. La douleur était insoutenable. Son pouvoir se manifesta aussitôt en elle, pour repousser la vague de douleur qui menaçait de l'inonder. C'est alors qu'elle vit la vrai nature de ce qui recouvrait la tête de la déesse. Une sorte de magma noir, immonde et visqueux, semblait s'épanouir en lieu et place de la chevelure dorée de Sif. Pire que tout, cette lave semblait vivante, comme si elle se nourrissait de son hôte. Elle semblait néanmoins quelque peu mise à mal, rongée par l'acide de l'ortie. D'une voix mentale impérieuse, Amélia lui ordonna de partir. En guise de réponse, un ricanement sournois inarticulé résonna dans sa tête. La décoction d'ortie de la cuvette se mit à bouillonner. En un mouvement inverse de la gravité, le liquide refoula lentement mais surement des pointes jusqu'au cuir chevelu, noyant ainsi l'infâme magma. En quelques instant, la lave noirâtre avait disparu, dissoute dans l'acide de l'ortie. Amélia laissa refluer son pouvoir et rouvrit les yeux. Inquiet, le regard de Thor faisait des allers-retours entre le visage de Sif et celui d'Amélia. La völva lui sourit. Dans la cuvette, un liquide brun avait remplacé la décoction transparente.

" Je crois qu'il reste de l'eau chaude dans le chaudron."

Thor acquiesça et se leva promptement. Soutenant la tête de la déesse, elle désengagea sa chevelure de la cuvette souillée. Le prince revint presque aussitôt avec la cruche pleine. Amélia tenait toujours la tête de la déesse. D'un geste, elle désigna la chevelure noirâtre de Sif. Avec d'infinies précautions, Thor versa le liquide tiède sur la tête de sa bien-aimée. Aussitôt, les résidus noirs laissèrent la place à milles filaments d'or. Incrédule, Thor passa délicatement ses doigts dans la chevelure à nouveau dorée de la déesse.

* * *

Le tapotement régulier des doigts graciles du dieu donnait des sueurs froides à l'ambassadeur. Cela faisait maintenant de longues minutes que Loki restait étrangement silencieux. Parfaitement calme, il semblait abîmé dans une profonde réflexion. D'un coup la solution sembla lui apparaître. Il se redressa et pose son index et son majeur sur le front de l'ambassadeur. Lever le sort de silence lui aurait pris bien trop de temps et d'énergie Il allait purement et simplement le contourner en revivant la scène de ses propres yeux. Le contact des doigts durs et froids du dieu firent frisonner l'homme : c'était comme si un métal liquide tentait de se couler dans sa propre tête. Il lui sembla soudain qu'il ne s'appartenait plus. Des flashs lui traversèrent l'esprit, comme si quelqu'un feuilletait l'album mental de ses souvenirs pour s'arrêter sur sa dernière soirée sur Asgard. Il revit le long et ennuyeux banquet, ses conversations diplomatiques avec ses onctueux collègues des Neuf Royaumes, son soulagement lorsqu'il se sentit enfin autorisé à quitter la soirée. Il sentit à nouveau la douceur de la nuit et la fraîcheur de la brise lorsqu'il était passé devant la fenêtre. Loki observait avec avidité tous les détails, aussi futiles qu'ils soient. Mais rien ne l'interpella. Sa vision devint noire durant un certain temps, avant que l'ambassadeur ne soit réveillé par les cris affolés des invités. Loki pouvait presque sentir l'odeur âcre de la fumée. Il scrutait avec attention la porte, prêt à voir arriver le magicien, lorsqu'il sentit le froid de la lame sur sa gorge.

 _" Je pourrais vous laisser la vie sauve, mais à deux conditions."_

Interloqué, Loki mit quelques secondes à réagir.

 _" Vous allez disparaître sur le champ et ne jamais revenir sur Asgard. Dans le cas contraire, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau."_

Cette voix ...

 _" En gage de bonne volonté, vous allez me donner votre sceau."_

Une femme ! Et qui plus est, une jeune femme. Loki regarda l'ambassadeur poser son sceau sur un petit guéridon et partir sans un regard en arrière. La vision s'acheva aussitôt. Loki rouvrit les yeux et ôta ses doigts du front de l'ambassadeur. Sans un mot et sans un regard pour lui, il se leva aussitôt et quitta la maison. Il se sentait totalement perdu. Toutes ses projections mentales s'étaient avérées erronées. Il ne disposait que d'une seule piste et voilà qu'elle se terminait en cul de sac. Rageur, il décapita d'un geste d'humeur, une bouche incendie, attirant l'attention du voisinage. A sa fenêtre, l'ambassadeur le vit disparaître dans le ciel avec soulagement. Fort heureusement pour lui, le dieu n'avait pas poussé son interrogatoire plus loin, faute de quoi il aurait du lui révéler l'implication de la confrérie des völvas dans cette affaire. De retour dans sa suite, Loki marcha de long en large, tel un lion dans une cage. Il détestait être pris de court. Pis encore, il lui semblait être pris en défaut. A l'heure qu'il était, nul doute que la magicienne devait amèrement se moquer de lui. Une telle idée lui était insoutenable. Il n'apprendrait rien de plus ici.


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Une aube blafarde se leva enfin sur Nidavellir. Au terme d'une nuit harassante, Amélia avait succombé à la fatigue de deux jours de voyage et à l'usage de son pouvoir. Elle avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit la déesse aux cheveux à nouveau dorés. Le sort qui l'empoisonnait s'était révélé assez simple à désamorcer mais il lui avait coûté en terme d'énergie et de magie. L'état de la jeune femme restait préoccupant. Sans vouloir l'avouer au prince, la völva craignait pour la santé mentale de la déesse. C'est la raison qui l'avait poussé à rester auprès d'elle. Enfin c'était la raison officielle. Malgré leur angoisse commune, Amélia avait pleinement savouré ces quelques heures auprès de Thor. Le peu de mots échangés n'avait installé aucun malaise entre eux. Leurs gestes, souvent complémentaires mais jamais inadéquats, étaient d'une symbiose parfaite. Amélia ne pouvait le nier : en la présence du prince, elle était la plus heureuse des femmes. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se berçait d'illusions. Dès le réveil de la déesse, elle reprendrait sa place, c'est à dire en queue de colonne, loin de son regard d'azur. La fatigue emporta la jeune femme avant le dieu. Thor la regarda de longues minutes. Avec son teint pâle et son allure gracile, beaucoup la prenait pour une pauvre petite chose fragile. Le prince, lui, savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle était puissante, tant sur le plan mental que magique, bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être, même avec des artefacts comme son marteau et son statut de prince. C'est avec une infinie douceur dans la crainte de l'éveiller qu'il la prit délicatement dans ses bras puissants et l'allongea sur le tapis moelleux qui recouvrait le sol de la tente. D'un geste rapide, il dégrafa sa cape vermeille et l'étala sur son corps endormi. Dans un mouvement convulsif, la jeune femme s'en saisit et la cala plus profondément contre elle, tel un nourrisson se blottissant dans le giron de sa mère. Il lui sembla même entendre un soupir de contentement avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un sommeil profond. Détachant son regard de la forme endormie, il le reporta sur Sif. Son sommeil n'avait rien de reposant. Elle semblait en proie à un profond combat intérieur. Sa peau nacrée était couverte de sueur et ses membres tremblaient convulsivement. Le linge d'eau froide n'apaisait que très temporairement ces signes d'agitation. Malgré son masque impassible, Thor était rongé par l'inquiétude. Depuis l'intervention de Loki, Sif n'était plus la même, mais le prince avait mis cela sur la perte de l'un de ses symboles divins. Jamais il n'aurait cru son frère capable d'une telle ignominie. Certes, les rapports qu'entretenaient Loki et Sif n'étaient pas des plus cordiaux, mais de là jeter un sort sur sa bien-aimée ! Thor ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait toujours défendu son frère, envers et contre tous, mais il se voyait bien mal payé en retour. Mais un autre problème plus grave se profilait à l'horizon : comme expliquer la chevelure à nouveau dorée de Sif ? Loki était bien trop perspicace pour se contenter d'un simple mensonge. De plus, la fausse piste de l'ambassadeur ne l'occuperait vraisemblablement pas longtemps, il se devait de réfléchir à une solution pour Amélia. Et il se devait de tenir sa promesse à Frigg. La tête entre les mains, il poussa un long soupir. Une main légère se posa sur son épaule.

" N'ayez crainte mon prince, le plus dur est passé."

Thor leva les yeux. Sur le lit, la déesse reposait dans un calme olympien.

Loki poussa avec agacement les portes de sa suite personnelle. Il s'était à peine absenté trois jours et voilà que son frère en avait profité pour partir en campagne. Sa seule consolation est qu'il avait emmené avec lui son trio de guerriers crétins et sa déesse même plus blonde. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il se repassa pour la dixième fois le film de son inquisition mentale dans l'esprit de l'ambassadeur, sans parvenir à de nouvelles conclusions. Il se massa les tempes en proie à une puissante migraine. Décidément, dans cet état, il n'était bon à rien. Ses recherches étaient au point mort, ce qui provoquait chez lui un état d'agacement intense. Et l'absence de son frère n'arrangeait rien. Pour la première fois de son existence, il en venait à souhaiter la présence de Thor. Même s'il n'était pas un esprit brillant, son frère avait tout de même le mérite d'un raisonnement logique et pragmatique. Tourner en rond dans ses appartements ne lui apportait aucun apaisement. L'espace d'un instant, il avait songé à rejoindre son frère, mais il n'était pas le bienvenu à Nidavellir. Il devrait donc prendre son mal en patience et attendre le retour de Thor. La douleur de plus en plus intense le fit grimacer. Malgré l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, il était impuissant face à la maladie ou à la douleur. Il ouvrit l'un de ses placards, dévoilant une importante pharmacopée. Loki n'avait pas besoin de recourir aux philtres et autres décoctions pour arriver à ses fins, mais son esprit chaotique se plaisait parfois à recourir aux poisons. Il examina en vain ses flacons, aucun remède contre sa migraine. Il claqua la porte en maugréant. Il détestait cela mais il devrait à nouveau recourir aux services d'Idünn. Le souvenir de l'abricotier magique lui traversa soudain l'esprit, provoquant une déflagration de douleur dans sa tête. Il tomba à genoux, haletant sous l'effet de la pression sanguine. Ce mal de tête ne ressemblait aucunement à une migraine classique, et le dieu commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas en proie à un sortilège. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, titubant comme un ivrogne. C'est à moitié mort qu'il arriva jusqu'au verger d'Idünn.

Amélia regagna sa tente d'un pas léger. L'aube était à peine levée. Le paysage nu, hérissé de rochers, la fit frissonner. Instinctivement, elle resserra les pans de sa cape et baissa la tête. Dans les foyers, les feux n'étaient plus que des braises ardentes. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude du camp. Amélia se faufila entre les deux tentes et ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la toile de son abri. A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil, qu'une lame acérée se posa sur sa gorge.

" Te voilà enfin !"

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Minerva rangea son couteau dans son étui. Épuisée, Amélia se coucha toute habillée sur le lit, ignorant le regard interrogateur de sa compagne. Devant l'air pâle et défait de la jeune femme, la völva ravala ses questions. L'instant d'après, Amélia dormait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Mais plus que la lumière, c'était la délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui l'avait éveillée. Le ventre grouillant, affaiblie par l'usage de son pouvoir, la jeune femme se glissa maladroitement hors de la tente. Fidèles à l'appel de Pétrus, les soldats se pressaient devant le chaudron de ragoût. Avisant sa mine pâle, l'imposant soldat rajouta une louche dans son bol.

" Dure nuit ?"

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à la tente princière. Amélia se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête, ne sachant quoi dire.

" Dame Sif doit être vraiment touchée pour rester ainsi alitée. D'habitude, elle fait l'inspection des tentes le matin."

La völva jeta un regard inquiet à la tente. Et si ce qu'elle avait pris pour une rémission n'était qu'une accalmie ? Elle avala en vitesse son ragoût, se brûlant la langue à mastiquer la viande. Mais son inquiétude fut de courte durée. Le prince Thor en personne sortit de la tente. Il parcourut lentement des yeux les silhouettes attablées avant de s'arrêter sur Amélia. Son visage se dérida instantanément. Il lui adressa un léger signe de la tête avant de prendre le plateau de nourriture préparé par Pétrus. Amélia remarqua avec soulagement les deux assiettes. Si la déesse avait de l'appétit, c'est qu'elle était en bonne voie de guérison. Elle termina plus calmement son repas, malgré les regards interrogateurs de plus en plus appuyés de sa compagne. A peine eut-elle avalé sa dernière bouchée que Minerva se leva et annonça à voix haute qu'elles se chargeraient de la corvée de vaisselle. Elle se saisit aussitôt d'un seau, imitée par Amélia. Peu enthousiaste, la jeune femme étouffa un bâillement. La vaisselle tintait dangereusement dans son seau, malgré ses tentatives de prévision des aspérités du terrain. A peine arrivée près du cours d'eau, Minerva se saisit d'autorité de son seau et lui indiqua une pierre plate.

" Maintenant que nous sommes seules, je t'écoute."

Entre deux assiettes, la völva écouta attentivement le récit détaillé de sa jeune compagne, suspendant son geste aux moments cruciaux. A la fin de l'histoire, elle garda le silence de longues minutes.

" Mais qui a bien pu faire cela à la princesse Sif ?"

Cette question n'avait pas effleuré la jeune völva, préoccupée par l'état inquiétant de la déesse.

" Je l'ignore Minerva."

* * *

Lorsque Loki rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur un lit. Le baldaquin de lierre lui était totalement étranger et il mit quelques instants à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Son malaise semblait s'être dissipé. Il se redressa prudemment. Dans la pièce d'à côté, des bruits de vaisselle se faisaient entendre. En une seconde, il projeta son corps astral à travers la cloison. Ce simple geste le rassura, ses pouvoirs étaient encore intacts. Il observa quelques secondes Idünn occupée à élaborer un mélange. Il regagna aussitôt son corps physique pour la voir entrer dans la chambre de ses propres yeux. La déesse faillit laisser échapper le verre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Loki, qu'elle avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt à l'agonie, était à présent assis sur le lit et la regardait avec malice. Était-ce là encore une de ses facétie ? Prudente, Idünn ne fit pas un pas de plus.

" Je te remercie pour tes bons soins Idünn."

La déesse le regarda avec encore plus de méfiance.

" Je ne t'ai encore rien donné."

Le visage du dieu exprima une certaine surprise, il avait peine à croire que son malaise se soit purement et simplement évaporé.

" Alors ce n'était rien !"

Il descendit avec désinvolture du lit et défroissa mécaniquement son impeccable tenue. La déesse le regarda faire avec une pointe d'angoisse.

" Je crois qu'un peu d'air frais me ferait le plus grand bien."

Il tendit élégamment son bras à la jeune femme qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le saisir. Ils déambulèrent de longues minutes dans le verger. Loki ne semblait pas pressé de parvenir à son but et Idünn sentait l'inquiétude gonfler dans sa poitrine. Même si elle espérait se tromper, elle se doutait de la raison de la venue du dieu. Et son intuition se révéla malheureusement bonne. Loki dirigeait inexorablement ses pas vers la partie réservée aux arbres fruitiers et s'arrêta évidemment devant l'abricotier qui l'avait sauvagement rejeté. Lâchant le bras de sa compagne, le dieu s'approcha avec circonspection de l'arbre. Même s'il pouvait sentir la pulsation magique, il lui semblait qu'elle était bien moins forte que la dernière fois. Il en fit plusieurs fois le tour, examinant le feuillage sous tout les angles. Anxieuse, Idünn attendait en silence la fin de son manège. Loki ne se risqua pas à toucher l'abricotier, préférant s'en éloigner. Pas besoin de s'approcher davantage de la déesse pour sentir la peur qui se dégageait de sa personne. Il le savait, il le sentait, cet arbre était particulier. Et il comptait bien sur la déesse pour faire toute la lumière sur la question. Il s'approcha négligemment d'elle et lui reprit le bras. En silence, ils regardèrent les feuilles s'agiter sous l'effet d'une légère brise.

" Tu sais bien que je ne te veux aucun mal, ma chère Idünn."

Le ton souffreteux du dieu fit frisonner la jeune femme.

" Inutile de me mentir comme la dernière fois, je ne suis pas dupe. Cet arbre est magique et je veux savoir pourquoi."

Tout ce que pouvait faire la déesse était de garder un silence obstiné. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de nier, si ce n'est de provoquer la rage de Loki. Devant le silence d'Idünn, il soupira.

" Je ne voulais pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix."

Aussitôt, la déesse poussa un cri de douleur. La main de froide du dieu sur son bras lui brûlait littéralement la peau. Loki laissa son pouvoir agir quelques secondes. Idünn se dégagea aussitôt de l'étreinte du dieu et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Son bras blessé lui faisait horriblement mal.

" Tu es d'une telle bêtise ! Tu comptes vraiment souffrir le martyre pour _la_ protéger ?"

Il avait insisté sur le féminin. Idünn lui jeta un regard effrayé qui renforça les convictions du dieu : l'arbre et la magicienne étaient liés. D'un pas décidé, il s'approcha de la déesse. Désireuse d'échapper à son étreinte glaciale, la jeune femme tenta de fuir mais tomba lourdement sur le sol. La main du dieu s'abattit sans miséricorde sur elle, la renvoyant dans un monde de douleur et d'effroi.

* * *

Impressionnée, Amélia jetait des coups d'œil discrets au somptueux décor dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite le long discours protocolaire auquel se livrait Gündar, le roi des nains, depuis une bonne demie heure. A sa droite, légèrement en retrait, Minerva commençait elle aussi à trouver le temps long. Le dos bien droit, Thor et Sif ne semblaient nullement ennuyés par les longues palabres du souverain, l'habitude du protocole sans doute. Amélia ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la longue chevelure blonde de la déesse cascader jusqu'à ses reins. Elle était si près d'elle qu'elle aurait pu effleurer ses boucles en tendant la main. A gauche de Thor, les trois guerriers palatins semblaient eux aussi trouver le temps long. Fandral jetait régulièrement des regards obliques vers les deux völvas et plus particulièrement vers Minerva. La jeune femme n'était pas une experte des sentiments, mais elle aurait juré que le guerrier s'intéressait à la völva. Amélia reporta son attention sur Gündar. Le roi nain arborait comme ses semblables, une moustache et une barbe fournie. Son casque et son armure d'argent devait étinceler au soleil, mais dans la pénombre de la forteresse, ils semblaient bien ternes. A sa droite, bien en évidence sur l'accoudoir de son imposant trône, un marteau finement ciselé lui tenait lieu de sceptre. Mais Amélia ne s'y trompa pas, loin d'être un objet d'apparat, c'était bel et bien une arme, destinée à tuer. Son manche court et sa longue tête rectangulaire n'était pas sans rappeler Mjöllnir, le marteau de Thor. Lorsque Gündar se leva, les trois guerriers et les deux völvas furent autorisés à se relever. Sans un mot, le prince et la déesse s'inclinèrent et la petite troupe prit le chemin du camp. La nuit commençait à tomber. Amélia ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements qui l'avaient conduite à se tenir à la droite de la déesse guerrière. Même si Sif n'avait pas réellement assisté à sa guérison spectaculaire, elle avait néanmoins pu en constater les effets dès son réveil. Dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle s'était senti plus légère, comme déchargée d'un lourd fardeau. Sans un mot, Thor lui avait tendu un petit miroir. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur ! Dans le reflet, elle voyait sa chevelure à nouveau blonde. Elle s'était aussitôt jetée dans les bras de son bien-aimé et avait pleuré un long moment durant. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque larme, disparaissait sa rancœur et son amertume. Pourtant, elle avait du mal à y croire, passant sans cesse ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait longuement brossé sa chevelure devant le miroir, admirant ses reflets dorés. Thor avait assisté à ce rituel en silence, savourant le plaisir de sa compagne, secrètement soulagé. Il lui raconta ensuite comment Amélia l'avait lavée du sort qui l'empoisonnait. Sif ferma les yeux. Ce récit faisait remonter à la surface des bribes de souvenir, la peur, la douleur et enfin le néant dans lequel elle avait plongé. Elle frissonna et préféra écarter ces sombres pensées. Consciente de ce qu'elle devait à la völva et légèrement honteuse de son comportement de la veille, elle avait fait mandé la jeune femme en fin d'après midi. C'est Thor qui accueillit Amélia et comme la veille, il lui tint le pan de toile pour la faire entrer. Sif, toujours aussi impériale, attendait assise dans un fauteuil. La jeune femme s'inclina respectueusement et attendit que Sif prenne la parole.

" Völva Amélia, je tiens en ce jour à vous exprimer toute ma gratitude pour les soins que vous m'avez prodigué."

Elle secoua négligemment la tête, faisant voleter ses boucles blondes. Amélia s'inclina à nouveau.

" En guise de récompense, vous ferez désormais partie de ma garde personnelle."

Même Thor sembla surpris par cette déclaration.

" Sif, je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée ..."

Loki n'aurait aucun mal à faire le lien entre la subite apparition d'Amélia aux côtés de Sif et le mystérieux retour de sa chevelure blonde.

" Je sais, tu ne veux qu' _il_ soit au courant."

Amélia tiqua. Qui était ce fameux _il_ ? Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

" Pour autant, je crois que se priver des pouvoirs d'Amélia est une grave erreur. C'est une magicienne exceptionnelle, elle !"

Cette fois-ci, la jeune völva fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait à faire le lien entre son départ subit d'Asgard et le magicien dont il était question. Ce dernier étant sans doute à l'origine du sort qui empoisonnait la déesse. Mais elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait jeté un sort sur elle. Vraisemblablement, c'était une personne proche du pouvoir, faisant partie du cercle royal. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prolonger sa réflexion, Sif se leva, signifiant la fin de la discussion.

" Pour ce soir au moins, je vous veux à mes côtés pour la rencontre avec Gündar."

" Et Minerva ?"

La déesse regarda la völva d'un air interrogateur.

" Nous n'allons nulle part l'une sans l'autre. C'est une guerrière sans égal."

Sif hocha la tête.

" Soit. Je vous attends pour la cérémonie protocolaire. Soyez à l'heure."

Amélia ne demanda pas son reste et s'éclipsa rapidement sous le regard souriant du prince Thor.

C'est ainsi que les deux völvas s'étaient retrouvées à la droite de la déesse Sif devant le roi Gundar.

* * *

Idünn ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Couchée sur un sol dur et froid, meurtrie et endolorie, elle ne tenta pas de se lever. La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre, alourdie par l'air glacé et humide. La déesse n'aurait su dire pendant combien de temps elle était restée sans connaissance, ni depuis combien de jours elle se trouvait ici. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, l'aveuglant un instant. Elle se recroquevilla instantanément dans un réflexe de défense. Un pas lourd et pesant s'approcha d'elle. Une silhouette noire et massive s'arrêta à quelques pas. La déesse risqua un regard et étouffa aussitôt un cri de désespoir. Du bout de sa massue, le géant la toucha, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas morte. La déesse se recula pour échapper à ce contact et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Cela ne sembla pas émouvoir le cyclope. Il s'en retourna de son pas pesant et ferma la porte derrière lui, replongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Idünn resta un long moment prostrée, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle craignait le retour du monstre à tout moment. Ses larmes finirent cependant par se tarir. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, la pénombre masquant ses grimaces de douleur. Le mur sur lequel elle s'appuyait, était loin d'être lisse. Ses nombreuses aspérités faisaient penser à de la roche brute. Il était suintant d'humidité et de salpêtre. Elle le savait, les géants n'avaient pas pour habitude de vivre dans des jolies maisons accueillantes, ils préféraient largement les endroits isolés, comme les montages. Idünn se désola : elle était certainement à mille lieues d'Asgard, enfermée dans une caverne au cœur des montagne. Son espoir d'être rapidement délivrée se mua en une faible étincelle. Vaincue, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Loki regardait avec une certaine jubilation les recherches pour retrouver Idünn s'organiser. Voilà plusieurs jours que la déesse n'avait donné signe de vie. Heimdall s'était montré formel, elle n'avait pas utilisé le portail, mais le Gardien savait bien que la déesse n'avait pas besoin du Bïfrost pour se matérialiser où bon lui semblait. Il s'était aussi révélé impuissant à la localiser, chose dont il se désolait. Loki avait bien entendu pensé à placer un sort d'invisibilité sur Idünn, pour la rendre transparente aux yeux dorés d'Heimdall. Toute cette agitation provoquait chez le dieu du chaos une excitation jubilatoire. Bien entendu, il s'était montré disposé à aider aux recherches, prenant lui même la tête d'une patrouille qu'il avait soigneusement veillé à orienter dans la mauvaise direction, mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que la déesse soit retrouvée, à moins qu'il ne le décide. Confiée aux bons soins des géants cyclopes des monts Ounos, elle pourrait y demeurer une éternité s'il en décidait ainsi. Mais telle n'était pas son intention. Dès qu'Idünn lui aurait confié l'identité de la magicienne, il se servirait d'elle pour l'attirer dans un piège mortel. Car si la déesse était prête à se sacrifier pour elle, c'est qu'elles devaient être intimement liées. Loki espérait que l'information de la disparition de la déesse serait relayée dans les Neuf Royaumes. Avec un peu de chance, la magicienne rappliquerait d'elle même pour sauver Idünn. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est patienter, et à ce jeu là, il pouvait s'avérer être un ange. Mais il devait se montrer prudent, très prudent, de manière à ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur son éventuelle implication dans cette affaire de disparition. Depuis qu'il avait confié la garde d'Idünn aux géants, il n'était pas retourné la voir. Il faut aussi avouer qu'il l'avait laissé dans un piteux état. Tous les dieux étaient dotés d'une capacité de régénération hors du commun, ce qui leur permettait de vivre plus longtemps, d'échapper aux maladies et de guérir plus rapidement de leurs blessures. Il n'avait pas de doute sur la guérison de la déesse, mais il savait qu'il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps. Cet intervalle permettait aussi de distiller la peur dans l'esprit d'Idünn, sentiment susceptible de la rendre plus coopérative. Ce n'est donc que quelques jours plus tard, à la faveur de la nuit, qu'il dirigea à nouveau ses pas vers les monts Ouros. Idünn s'était, bon gré mal gré, habituée à la présence des géants. La plupart du temps, ils la laissaient en paix, se contentant de vérifier qu'elle était toujours en vie et lui apportant de quoi manger. Jamais ils n'essayaient d'engager la conversation avec elle. Idünn ignorait même s'ils pouvaient parler ou même s'ils comprenaient son langage. Elle eut tôt fait d'explorer la petite grotte qui lui servait de geôle. Même si le plafond s'élevait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, la surface au sol n'était pas bien élevée. Pour un géant, cette pièce ne devait constituer rien de moins qu'un débarras. Aucune lumière ne parvenant du plafond, elle abandonna l'idée d'escalader les parois rocheuses pour atteindre une ouverture menant sur l'extérieur. Elle pensa bien à se faufiler entre les jambes du géant lorsqu'il ouvrait la porte, mais elle était tellement aveuglée par la lumière extérieure, qu'elle en était maladroite. Son seul espoir résidait donc dans une aide extérieure. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ce soir là, au lieu de la silhouette habituellement massive et pataude, une ombre gracile se dessina. La déesse se releva et mit sa main en visière devant ses yeux.

" Ma chère Idünn, quel plaisir de te revoir !"

La voix claire et acérée de Loki lui vrilla les oreilles, faisant remonter à son esprit, le souvenir des tortures qu'il lui avait infligé. Instinctivement, elle se releva et fit le tour de la pièce, bien décidée à fuir ce piège.

" Cela ne sert à rien de t'agiter, tu ne peux m'échapper."

D'un claquement de doigts, il immobilisa la jeune femme. Le souffle court, impuissante, elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle à pas de velours, tel un serpent prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

" Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, je me souviens : la magicienne."

Des larmes se mirent à perler des yeux de la déesse.

* * *

Si Gündar avait fait appel au fils d'Odin, c'était pour une raison bien particulière. Il faut avouer que les nains avait une certaine animosité envers les Ases et qu'ils préféraient nettement se passer de leur compagnie. Mais dans le cas présent, Gündar avait besoin de Thor. Les nains étaient connus dans les Neuf Royaumes comme étant des artisans de génie. Nul n'avait leur égal pour forger des armes. Jaloux de leurs secrets, les nains exploitaient eux-même le minerai et forgeaient leurs lames dans le cœur de la forteresse à l'abri des indiscrets. Mais ils se heurtaient régulièrement aux autres habitants de Nidavellir, peu enclins à voir leur territoire sondé et excavé par les nains. Les géants de pierre étaient depuis toujours les ennemis jurés des nains. Nidavellir avait connu une grande période de stabilité, les deux peuples, sous l'influence de leurs souverains, étaient parvenus à un terrain d'entente. Mais l'émergence d'un groupe dissident, hostile à l'équilibre instauré, avait fait basculé la paix précaire dans une sorte de guérilla latente. Les nains étaient régulièrement la cible d'attaques, leurs mines étaient détruites ou obstruées, rendant impossible la collecte du minerai indispensable à la fabrication des armes. Gündar n'était pas en mesure de résoudre le problème seul. Il avait donc sollicité l'intervention d'Odin qui avait dépêché sur place son meilleur soldat afin de mater la rébellion. La cérémonie protocolaire avait été l'occasion de rappeler à Thor ce qui était attendu de lui et de la petite troupe de soldats qui l'accompagnait. Dans sa méfiance, le roi nain avait exigé un petit bataillon et l'interdiction formelle pour cette troupe de pénétrer dans la forteresse. Gündar n'avait aucune confiance dans les Ases. Thor avait donc pour mission de débarrasser Nidavellir des géants dissidents. Cette tâche s'avérait particulièrement ardue. Les géants de pierre devait leur nom à leur peau, dure comme du granit. Leur haute stature et leurs lourdes massues en faisaient des adversaires particulièrement redoutables. C'est ce soir là, au retour de la cérémonie que Thor décida d'informer sa troupe de la mission qui les attendaient. Les soldats, rassemblés autour des feux, écoutaient religieusement le discours de leur chef. Les plus anciens et plus aguerris, hochèrent positivement la tête lorsque Thor détailla leurs ennemis. Les plus jeunes se jetaient des regards effrayés, sursautant au moindre bruit suspect dans la pénombre qui les entourait. Thor décida, à la faveur de la nuit, de mener une petite mission de reconnaissance afin de déterminer le nombre exact de géants et leur campement. Pour ce type de mission délicate, Thor déléguait à Fandral. Ce dernier choisit rapidement quelques hommes et accompagnés du prince, s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit noire. Sif resta au campement, régalienne en l'absence de Thor. Dès la fin du discours de Thor, Minerva s'était occupée avec un soin tout particulier de son armure et de ses armes. Fascinée, Amélia la regarda faire de longues minutes durant, admirant la dextérité de sa compagne, dont les gestes semblaient magnifiés par l'atmosphère nocturne.

" Au lieu de rêvasser, tu devrais faire l'entretien de ton matériel."

Minerva lui jeta la peau de chamois qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour nettoyer son armure. La völva fut quelque peu surprise par le ton rude employé par sa compagne. Sans un mot, elle ôta sa cape rouge et défit les agrafes qui retenait son plastron. Minerva l'observa du coin de l'œil. La transformation de la jeune femme commençait à s'opérer. Une légère excroissance au niveau de sa poitrine annonçait le début de sa puberté tardive. Bientôt, elle connaîtrait la joie de devenir une vraie femme. Mais en attendant, il fallait se préparer pour la bataille. Habitués à ce type de veille, les soldats du campement agissaient à l'image de Minerva. Partout, on entendait résonner le long sifflement de la pierre à aiguiser sur les lames. Fini les rires et les plaisanteries, la gravité du moment se faisait lourdement sentir. Obéissante, Amélia répéta soigneusement les gestes que lui avait enseigné Minerva. Elle sentait plus qu'elle ne comprenait, l'importance de ce moment. La tension et l'excitation étaient presque palpables. La völva pouvait sentir la pulsation guerrière qui semblait s'élever du camp tout entier. Minerva donna rapidement le signal du repos. Ce soir là, pas de longues discussions sur l'identité du jeteur de sort dont la déesse Sif avait été victime, seul le silence et le souffle tranquille des soldats endormis. Amélia eut beaucoup de peine à s'endormir. Nombreuses étaient les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit et son excitation guerrière tardait à redescendre. C'était comme si son pouvoir avait été réveillé et qu'il se maintenait dans un état de veille permanente. Un sommeil peu réparateur fini par la gagner, peuplé de rêves étranges.


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

L'épais brouillard rendait la progression de la petite troupe périlleuse, mais il donnait un avantage tactique aux combattants. Amélia avançait prudemment, préservant une certaine distance avec la déesse, dont elle avait reçu l'ordre strict de ne pas participer au combat. La jeune völva, sous l'impulsion de son pouvoir s'était rebellée, mais l'intervention de Minerva avait contribué à tempérer ses ardeurs guerrières. Sa présence auprès de Sif relevait davantage du domaine de la guérison que du combat. Minerva était, quant à elle, chargée de la sécurité de la jeune femme. Amélia bouillait intérieurement, blessée par l'attitude infantilisante de la déesse et de son amie. Après tout, elle avait brillamment réussi l'épreuve pratique qui faisait d'elle une völva guerrière à part entière. Elle avait donc gagné le droit de se battre. Impensable de rester les bras croisés, à regarder les autres se battre. Amélia avait donc acquiescé aux exigences des deux femmes, mais s'était promis de participer d'une façon ou d'une autre au combat.

Thor leva soudain le bras et la troupe s'immobilisa. Un silence de mort régnait. Amélia arrivait même à capter les pulsations cardiaques de Minerva, vibrantes dans l'air froid et humide. C'est alors que la jeune femme les vit. Deux géants de pierre, immenses montagnes mobiles, occupés à soulever d'énormes blocs de pierre comme s'il s'était s'agit de billes. L'un de ces blocs s'écrasa soudain au sol, faisant vibrer la roche. Déstabilisés, certains soldats faillirent tomber sous la surprise de l'impact. Nouveau geste de Thor, les guerriers s'accroupirent aussitôt. Le trio palatin et Sif se rapprochèrent instinctivement de lui. Ils discutèrent un bref instant à voix basse. Amélia parvint à capter quelques bribes : le prince était inquiet de ne pas voir les autres géants, craignant un piège où ils seraient pris en tenaille. Fandral s'éloigna presque aussitôt de ce conseil improvisé. Il parcourut en silence la petite troupe et désigna trois soldats qui partirent rapidement en éclaireurs. Immobiles et anxieux, les soldats regardaient avec impuissance, les deux géants boucher consciencieusement l'une des mines. Les éclaireurs revinrent à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Leurs hochements de tête négatifs semblèrent rassurer le prince. Thor était en proie à un intense dilemme intérieur. Il hésitait à attaquer les deux géants de pierre. Bien sûr, ils parviendraient sans doute à les vaincre facilement, mais le bruit de la bataille attireraient immanquablement le reste du clan. Ses soldats risquaient d'être pris en tenaille et de subir de lourdes pertes. C'est dans ces moments là que Thor ressentait le plus cruellement l'absence de son frère. Il n'avait beau en faire qu'à sa tête et se fiche comme d'une guigne de l'autorité, il était le plus fin tacticien de sa connaissance. Lui aurait su quoi faire à cet instant. Thor devait prendre une décision rapidement. D'un geste, il fit signe à Fandral de diviser la troupe en deux et de rester en arrière avec la moitié des soldats. Puis Thor leva son marteau, signe de l'assaut. Aussitôt les soldats se levèrent comme un seul homme et commencèrent à se diriger en silence vers les deux géants, comptant sur l'effet de surprise. Répondant à l'appel du prince, Amélia s'élança elle aussi, presque aussitôt stoppée dans son élan. Elle se retourna. Le regard sentencieux de Minerva la rappela à sa promesse arrachée quelques heures plus tôt. Résignée, elle se contenta d'observer l'assaut. Thor avait vu juste : projetant son marteau à toute vitesse, l'arme heurta violemment le premier géant. N'ayant pas vu venir le coup, il s'effondra dans un impressionnant fracas. Une poignée de soldats se rua aussitôt dessus afin de lui porter le coup fatal. Armés de marteaux et de pics d'acier, ils eurent tôt fait de faire exploser la boîte crânienne du monstre, projetant mille éclats de roche. Voyant son compagnon à terre, le second géant de pierre poussa un rugissement féroce, qui se répercuta en cascade sur les parois rocheuses. L'instant était critique, il fallait l'abattre rapidement pour pouvoir se replier avant que le reste du clan ne rapplique. Armés de cordes, les soldats courraient déjà autour du géant, tentant d'entraver ses énormes jambes de pierre dans l'espoir de le faire basculer. A la manœuvre, Sif exhortait les soldats à courir plus vite. Si les géants étaient force brute, ils manquaient cruellement de rapidité. Lorsqu'il comprit le stratagème des soldats, plusieurs tours de corde avaient déjà été faits. D'un geste rageur, il agita sa massue, tentant de chasser les soldats comme l'on chasse des mouches importunes. Un malheureux ne vit pas le coup venir. La massue l'atteignit comme un coup de fouet, l'envoyant valdinguer à plusieurs mètres de là. Son corps s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd d'os cassés. Le cœur d'Amélia fit un bond dans sa poitrine, réveillant son intense pouvoir de guérison. Elle jeta un regard de pitié vers Minerva.

" Il faut le secourir."

La völva désigna deux soldats du groupe resté en arrière qui courraient déjà en direction de leur camarade. Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent. Amélia était déjà en train de préparer des herbes lorsque les brancardiers revinrent avec le malheureux. La mine basse, ils déposèrent avec précaution le corps inerte du soldat sur la roche froide. Fandral se pencha sur lui et d'un geste de la main, ferma ses yeux fixes. Amélia regarda le corps un instant, comme hébétée. Non pas que la mort la surprenne, elle avait vu assez de cadavres et assisté à assez de crémations dans le petit village midgardien où Donnalina l'avait conduite, pour y être habituée. Son pouvoir de guérison reflua soudain et elle fut submergée par une puissante envie de combat. Si Minerva n'avait pas eu les yeux rivés sur le combat, elle aurait pu apercevoir quelques étincelles rouges exploser un peu partout autour de sa compagne. Le soldat éjecté fut aussitôt remplacé par un de ses semblables. Sif, considérant qu'il y avait assez de lien, ordonna de tirer sur les cordes. Déséquilibré, le géant tomba sur le sol. Mais il n'était pas assommé. Agitant les bras dans tous les sens, il empêchait les soldats de lui porter le coup fatal. Touchés, plusieurs furent projetés sur les rochers avoisinants. La plupart se relevèrent sans trop de mal, un seul, la jambe brisée fut évacué. Avec prudence, Thor s'approcha, faisant tournoyer son marteau. Amélia pouvait sentir la puissance magique de l'objet même à plusieurs mètres de distance. Lorsqu'il eut atteint son paroxysme, il s'éleva dans les airs, entrainant son possesseur avec lui. Bientôt la cape rouge ne fut plus qu'un point luisant dans le ciel, avant de retomber, tel une bombe, sur la poitrine du géant couché. Sous la puissance de l'impact, la cage thoracique du monstre explosa, comme un melon trop mûr, projetant de gros éclats de roches. Thor réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, couvert de poussière. Les soldats poussèrent des rugissements de joie, heureux d'avoir vaincu les deux géants. Sif s'approcha de lui et le congratula d'une tape virile sur l'épaule. Mais Thor ne semblait pas partager la joie de ses soldats. Aux aguets, il tourna lentement les yeux vers la brume. Tout à coup, il sembla à Amélia que le sol avait tremblé. Un silence assourdissant remplaça immédiatement les cris de joie. Tous les soldats tournaient à présent les yeux dans la même direction que Thor. Les tremblements se firent plus forts, plus rapides. C'est alors que le prince les vit. Une dizaine de géants lancés à toute allure, fonçaient vers eux. S'ils étaient plutôt patauds, c'étaient de véritables boulets de canon une fois lancés. Les soldats n'eurent guère le temps de se mettre à couvert que les géants déboulaient dans le champ de bataille. La vue des corps des leurs camarades éventrés sembla exacerber leur rage. Impuissante, Amélia les regarda piétiner les soldats qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Ce que craignait Thor était en train de se produire. Fandral, aux aguets, guettait un geste du prince. Déstabilisés par cette irruption soudaine, les soldats mirent quelques instants à se réorganiser. Bientôt par petits groupe, ils se mirent à harceler les géants de pierre. De nouvelles cordes furent tendues comme autant de pièges dans lesquels les soldats espéraient voir tomber les géants. Armé de son marteau, tournoyant et volant, Thor faisait des ravages parmi ses ennemis. Attirés par ce point mouvant et rouge, les géants regardaient en l'air et s'entravaient dans les cordes. Tout occupé à distraire les géants, Thor ne vit pas qu'une menace plus grande l'observait. Sur la colline avoisinante, un géant de pierre observait attentivement la scène. Plus grand et plus athlétique que ses congénères, il semblait guetter le moment idéal pour intervenir. Dans la fureur du combat, Thor en avait presque oublié la petite troupe qui patientait au sommet de la colline. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Quatre géants avaient été mis à terre, et leur sort n'était plus qu'une question de minute. Mais ses troupes avaient encore fort à faire. L'ensemble du clan des géants semblait s'être jeté dans la bagarre, il n'y avait donc plus rien à craindre d'une éventuelle prise en tenaille. Il se tourna en direction de Fandral et agita son marteau. Aussitôt, les soldats dévalèrent la colline, pressés de prêter main forte à leurs camarades. Cet afflux de troupe eut pour effet d'alimenter la rage des géants. Leurs massues tentèrent d'endiguer le flot de soldats qui déferlait sur eux. Mais les guerriers agiles et rapides de Fandral, les évitèrent avec souplesse. Emporté par l'enthousiasme guerrier, Amélia avait tenté de courir elle-aussi au devant de la bataille. Mais c'était sans compter sur la vigilance de Minerva.

" Nous sommes trop loin !"

La völva secoua la tête. Et les deux femmes se contentèrent de regarder la bataille qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus loin. Le géant qui était resté à l'écart, poussa un cri de rage en voyant de nouveaux soldats se joindre à la bataille. Ses camarades semblaient submergés sous le flot des soldats, mais un détail étrange détourna soudain son attention du champ de bataille. Sur la colline où étaient stationnés les soldats, il aperçut deux silhouettes rouges immobiles. Il plissa ses paupières de pierre en vain. Il jeta un nouveau regard sur la bataille. Passé l'effet de surprise, ses camarades semblaient reprendre le dessus. Il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers les silhouettes rouges. Dans un mouvement lent et calme, il entreprit de s'en rapprocher.

Les yeux rivés sur le champ de bataille, Amélia ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les poings serrés, elle regardait la déesse Sif virevolter telle une déesse en furie, frappant et tranchant à tour de bras. Elle brûlait d'envie de la rejoindre. Ses yeux ne quittaient guère le prince Thor, partagée entre le plaisir de le voir combattre et son angoisse de le voir blessé. Minerva elle-aussi semblait happée par le combat. Ses instincts de guerrière la faisait parfois frémir lorsque la lourde massue d'un géant frôlait le casque d'un soldat. Hypnotisées, les deux jeunes femmes ne sentirent pas le danger qui les guettaient. Un puissant coup de vent ramena soudain une odeur singulière aux narines d'Amélia, mélange de roche humide et de lave en fusion. Elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir la lourde lance de pierre s'abattre sur elle. Elle se jeta aussitôt sur Minerva, leurs têtes passant à quelques centimètres de l'arme du géant. Roulant sur elles-mêmes, les deux jeunes femmes se remirent rapidement sur pied pour faire face à leur adversaire. Le géant de pierre poussa un cri rageur, furieux d'avoir raté son coup. Il réarma son bras mais les deux völvas évitèrent facilement ce nouvel assaut. Sans un regard l'une pour l'autre, elles dégainèrent leurs armes, prêtes à répondre. Surpris, le géant les observa quelques secondes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les deux femmes soient des guerrières. Il pensait davantage à quelque concubine ou esclave. Mais leur attitude et leurs armes démontraient clairement le contraire. De leur côté, Amélia et Minerva analysaient la situation. Le géant auquel elles avaient à faire semblait différent de ses congénères. Plus grand, plus fin, il était aussi plus rapide et plus fort. Ses yeux, d'un rouge lave en fusion, faisaient montre d'une certaine intelligence. Elles échangèrent un regard : à n'en pas douter, il s'agissait du chef du clan dissident. Minerva jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le champ de bataille, personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de leur situation. Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur le géant. Deux solutions s'offraient à elles, soit elles faisaient face au géant et l'affrontaient, soit elles tentaient de rejoindre le gros des troupes. Minerna n'était pas sûre que la seconde solution soit réalisable. Tourner le dos au géant semblait trop risqué. Les deux völvas échangèrent un regard de connivence. Formées à la même école, elles adoptèrent une technique classique de combat contre un adversaire seul. Elles s'éloignèrent encore davantage l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les géant ne puisse plus les avoir toutes les deux dans son champ de vision, l'obligeant à tourner la tête sans cesse pour les garder à l'œil. Amélia bouillonnait littéralement d'excitation, enfin elle allait participer au combat. Sans qu'elle y réfléchisse, son pouvoir se mobilisa instinctivement, concentrant son esprit sur le combat qu'elle devait mener. Mais c'est Minerva qui attaqua la première. Profitant de ce que le géant regardait Amélia, la völva s'élança en courant. Passant derrière la jambe, elle assena un coup d'épée derrière le genou du géant, pensant trancher quelque articulation. Sa lame se coinça dans la jointure de pierre, se cassant net. Incrédule, la völva regarda son épée dont seule la garde subsistait. Rageur, le géant projeta aussitôt sa lance épaisse en direction de Minerva. Surprise, la jeune femme se jeta à terre pour l'éviter. Désarmée, elle était à la merci de son adversaire. Amélia s'élança aussitôt, sa lame en avant. Elle l'avait compris, son arme était impuissante contre le géant et c'était la raison pour laquelle les nains avaient équipé les soldats de marteaux. Mais il était hors de question de laisser Minerva se faire piétiner par le monstre de pierre. Habitée par la rage, son corps tout entier s'embrasa. Sa cape rouge semblait vivante, agitée par de petites flammèches. Mais loin de s'en tenir à sa silhouette, les flammes vinrent embraser l'épée, qui se transforma aussitôt en une sorte de sabre incandescent, comme si le métal était en fusion. Trop occupé à chasser Minerva qui rampait par terre pour échapper aux coups de massue, le géant ne vit par l'ombre rougeoyante fondre sur lui. L'instant d'après, un hurlement semblable au tonnerre s'éleva dans les airs. Aussitôt, les combats dans la plaine cessèrent. Hommes et géants tournèrent leurs regards vers la colline. Sur le sommet, le géant aux yeux rouges hurlait comme un loup blessé. Grimaçante, Amélia tenait fermement son épée incandescente enfoncée dans le mollet de pierre du géant. La massue tourbillonnante l'obligea à relâcher sa prise. Elle roula sur le côté et se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds. Minerva profita du répit offert par sa compagne pour s'éloigner du danger. Le géant porta instinctivement sa main sur sa jambe blessée, constatant le trou noir et rond qui s'y trouvait. Calme et lucide, Amélia attendait, son arme en position d'attaque. A plusieurs mètres de là, Thor regardait la völva faire face au monstre de pierre.

 _Par Odin ... non !_

Il fit rapidement tournoyer son marteau et l'envoya de toutes ses forces en direction du géant aux yeux incandescents. Mais ce dernier para le coup sans difficultés. Un ricanement guttural s'éleva de sa gorge de pierre. Dans un fracas, Mjollnir alla s'écraser quelques mètres derrière Amélia. Dans la plaine, le combat reprit de plus belle. Les géants semblaient galvanisés par l'entrée de leur chef dans la mêlée. Thor, privé de son marteau, fut aussitôt la cible de toutes les attaques. Le géant et la völva restèrent quelques instants à regarder le prince se débattre contre trois ennemis. Mais malgré sa vaillance, l'un des géants parvint à le toucher, l'envoyant s'écraser contre les rochers.

" NON !"

Amélia suivit impuissante, la courbe descendante du corps jusqu'à son violent atterrissage. Un rire sardonique répondit à son cri de désespoir. La rage de la völva ne connut alors aucune limite. Les flammes qui l'entourait grandirent encore, la faisant disparaître dans un halo rouge. Son corps se fondit en une ombre noire et décharnée où aucune silhouette humaine n'était plus visible. Incrédule, Minerva observait la transformation finale de sa compagne, expression ultime de son pouvoir. Sans quitter le géant des yeux, l'ombre tendit un bras en direction de Mjollnir. Minerva voulut lui crier que cela était impossible, que le marteau n'obéissait qu'à Thor. Mais à l'instant où Amélia tendit le bras, le marteau décolla et se précipita à toute vitesse sur elle avant d'atterrir dans sa main à la surprise de Minerva.

 _Cela ne se peut ..._

Même le géant aux yeux de lave sembla déconcerté. Armée du marteau et auréolée de flammes, l'ombre le fixait de ses yeux caves. Soudain, elle s'éleva dans les airs, comme mue par sa propre volonté, Mjollnir dans sa main gauche, et s'élança vers le géant. Amélia ne mit que quelques secondes pour le jeter à terre et lui exploser la tête. Elle se releva aussitôt aux milieux des décombres fumants et posa son regard sur le champ de bataille. C'est alors qu'elle vit Thor, qui se relevait péniblement, la tête dégoulinante de sang. Sans un regard pour Minerva, elle courut jusqu'au bord du plateau et s'élança, planant tel un aigle vers la plaine. L'espace d'un instant, Thor crut qu'il avait reçu un tel coup sur la tête qu'il en avait des hallucinations. Qui était cette flamme rouge qui maniait Mjollnir comme s'il lui appartenait ? Il fut rapidement rejoint par Sif et Minerva.

" C'est Amélia."

Et ils assistèrent au ballet funeste offert par la völva. Virevoltant avec agilité, frappant sans pitié, elle mit à terre les derniers géants restant, veillant avec un soin particulier à ce qu'ils ne se relèvent jamais. La bataille achevée, l'ombre flamboyante vint se poser avec délicatesse devant les soldats rassemblés. Apeurés, ces derniers gardaient le silence. Méconnaissable, elle inspirait un effroi particulier, comme si elle incarnait la mort en personne. Thor fendit rapidement la foule pour s'approcher de l'ombre. Derrière lui, Minerva et Sif le suivait de près.

" Amélia ?"

L'ombre tourna son regard vers le prince. Thor déglutit avec peine. De la silhouette noire, plus rien ne subsistait de la völva, son apparence humaine semblait avoir disparu. Méfiante, l'ombre se recula de quelques pas. Elle flottait plus qu'elle ne marchait en réalité. Thor était inquiet. L'esprit d'Amélia semblait absent, comme si un autre être avait pris le contrôle. Et cet autre semblait méfiant et très dangereux. Même Thor n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'affronter, encore moins sans Mjollnir.

" Amélia ? C'est moi, Thor."

L'ombre frémit, comme si ce nom évoquait quelque chose pour elle.

" Veux-tu bien me rendre Mjollir ?"

Thor tendit le bras en direction de l'ombre. Cette dernière sembla envisager la situation, l'attitude calme et pacifiste de son vis-à-vis finit par l'emporter. Soulagé, Thor prit le manche tendu de son marteau par l'ombre.

" Merci."

L'ombre s'inclina gracieusement. Lentement, le halo rougeoyant se fit plus faible. La silhouette noire et désincarnée s'effaça pour laisser la place au corps d'Amélia. L'instant d'après, les flammèches s'éteignirent et la völva retrouva toute son intégrité physique. Les yeux vitreux, elle regarda l'auditoire médusé.

" Que s'est-il passé ?"

Minerva poussa un cri et se précipita vers elle juste à temps pour la recueillir entre ses bras.

" Amélia ? Amélia ?"

La völva lui tapota les joues, mais la jeune femme resta inerte. Pâle et exsangue, son pouls était d'une faiblesse extrême. Minerva jeta un regard désespéré vers Thor.

" Elle va mourir !"

Agenouillé sur le dallage noir, Amélia inconsciente entre ses bras, Thor attendait la décision de Gündar. Le roi nain caressait d'un air pensif sa longue barbe marron.

" Pour quelle raison accèderais-je à votre demande ?"

" C'est à cette femme que vous devez la destruction du clan dissident des géants de pierre."

Gündar reprit sa contemplation du plafond.

" C'est l'un de vos soldats, ramenez là sur Asgard et soignez là."

La patience de Thor commençait à faiblir dangereusement, proportionnellement à l'état extrême dans lequel se trouvait Amélia.

" Elle ne survivra pas au voyage, il faut la placer dans le sarcophage immédiatement !"

La voix du dieu tonna, résonnant dans la salle du trône. Cela ne sembla pas émouvoir Gündar.

" Père ?"

Thor tourna la tête. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte adjacente s'ouvrir.

" Plus tard Genahaël, je suis occupé."

Mais la jeune femme, attirée par la cape rouge de Thor, s'approcha quand même et vint se placer aux côtés de son père. Gündar soupira.

" Prince Thor, voici ma fille Genahaël."

Le dieu la salua d'un rapide coup de tête. La jeune femme observa avec intérêt le visiteur. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras puissants et s'agrandirent d'un coup.

" Amélia ?"

Thor regard la princesse naine descendre les marches et se pencher sur la völva.

" Mais oui c'est bien elle ! Mais que lui avez-fait ?"

Le ton de reproche aurait fait sourire Thor en d'autres circonstances.

" Elle a vaillamment combattu et vaincu les géants de pierre. Mais cela risque de lui coûter la vie si elle n'était rapidement soignée."

Genahaël se releva et jeta un regard interrogateur à son père.

" Ma fille ne t'en mêle pas !"

La princesse reporta son regard sur le corps inanimée de son ancienne camarade. Lentement, elle prit la petite corne de brume qui pendait sur sa poitrine et souffla dedans. Gündar soupira ostensiblement et leva les yeux au ciel. Aussitôt, quatre gardes arrivèrent en courant.

" Emportez là et placez là immédiatement dans le sarcophage de régénération."

Les soldats regardèrent Gündar d'un air interrogateur. Le roi fit un geste évasif de la main, signifiant son impuissance.

" Eh bien qu'attendez vous ?"

Secoués, les gardes s'exécutèrent rapidement. L'instant d'après, Amélia avait disparu.

" Grand merci, princesse Genahaël."

Le soulagement sur le visage du prince était visible. La princesse fit une révérence.

" Je vais m'assurer que tout soit fait pour le rétablissement d'Amélia."

Thor la regarda partir comme elle était arrivée. Un raclement de gorge irrité le ramena à la réalité.

" Soyez vous aussi remercié roi Gündar."

Le monarque grimaça.

" Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour rentrer sur Asgard."

" Mais il faudra plus d'une journée dans le sarcophage pour qu'elle se rétablisse."

Gündar chassa de la main une mouche imaginaire.

" Ma fille a pris les choses en main, inutile pour vous et vos soldats de vous attarder. Votre guerrière vous sera renvoyée sa convalescence terminée."

Thor jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte où avait disparu Amélia. Il le savait, il ne pourrait s'attarder sur Nidavellir plus que de raison, sans compter que son frère risquait d'arriver à tout moment.

" Soit. Je laisserai uniquement une personne pour veiller sur Amélia et vous éviter les désagréments d'une convalescence longue."

" Il n'en est pas question !"

Le roi nain frappa violemment l'accoudoir de son trône."

" Si vous pensez que je vais laisser un espion s'installer dans mon château, et bien vous vous trompez ! Aller dire à Odin que je le remercie vivement pour son aide précieuse mais que s'il s'avise d'avoir des velléités sur mon royaume ..."

Thor leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

" Telle n'était pas mon intention roi Gündar."

Le monarque se radoucit quelque peu.

" Me permettez-vous de lui faire mes adieux ?"

Cette requête étonna vivement le souverain, éveillant sa curiosité.

" Qu'est-elle donc pour vous ?"

Thor marqua un temps d'arrêt. Jamais il n'avait pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que la völva représentait réellement pour lui, craignant le résultat de cette introspection.

" C'est une puissante magicienne, sa survie est essentielle pour les Neuf Royaumes."

Le roi sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse et Thor fut autorisé à revoir Amélia une dernière fois. Trop inquiet, le prince ne vit pas l'étincelle de convoitise qui s'était allumée dans le regard de Gündar.

Thor s'avança doucement dans la pièce éclairée par le halo doré. Au sein du sarcophage, Amélia lévitait, son corps ondulant au rythme de liquide dans lequel elle reposait. Le prince vint se placer aux côtés de Genahaël.

" Comment va t'elle ?"

La princesse tourna un regard inquiet vers l'asgardien.

" Elle est très affaiblie."

Thor scruta le visage de la völva. Il était calme et serein.

" Promettez-moi de prendre soin d'elle."

Genahaël hocha silencieusement la tête. Depuis qu'elle avait reconnu Amélia, la jeune femme était assaillie par les souvenirs de son séjour sur Asgard.

" Je lui dois bien ça."

Ce fit au tour du prince de lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

" J'ai rencontré Amélia il y a quelques années de cela, bientôt sept pour être précise. Nous sommes toutes les deux des enfants de la Neuvième Lune."

Genahaël avait rajouté cela, comme pour éclairer la lanterne du prince. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas au courant.

" C'est une tradition très ancienne. Une fois tous les neuf ans, tous les enfants nés au soir de la neuvième lune sont amenés le jour de leur dix ans sur Asgard."

Thor fronça les sourcils, quelle était donc cette étrange coutume dont il ignorait tout ? Genahaël lui raconta alors sa rencontre avec Amélia, et leur amitié. Thor ne quittait pas la völva des yeux, l'imaginant quelques années plus tôt.

" J'ai été écartée du groupe peu de temps avant la fin des épreuves. Depuis ce jour, nous ne nous sommes plus revues."

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

" Je ne peux m'attarder davantage. Quand elle s'éveillera, racontez lui ce qui s'est passé. Sa convalescence sera longue, plusieurs mois peut être."

Devant l'air étonné de la jeune femme, il rajouta :

" Elle a trop puisé dans son pouvoir. Ce n'est pas son premier séjour dans un sarcophage de régénération ..."

Genahaël osberva son ancienne camarade avec surprise : son pouvoir ? Mais Thor tournait déjà les talons.

" Attendez ! Amélia est une magicienne ?"

Le prince eut un petit sourire victorieux.

" Oui. La plus puissante qu'il m'est jamais été donné de voir."

Lorsque Thor revint au camp, l'ambiance était au recueillement. Les corps des soldats morts au combat avaient été soigneusement préparés à la cérémonie de crémation qui aurait lieu dès leur retour sur Asgard. Dès qu'elles virent la cape rouge de prince, Sif et Minerva se précipitèrent sur lui.

" Gündar a accepté de la placer dans le sarcophage."

Les deux femmes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

" Je vais faire mes bagages."

Thor posa sa main sur la völva.

" Ta présence au palais n'est pas souhaitée."

Minerva le regarda sans comprendre. Le prince baissa la tête.

" Mais qui veillera sur elle ? Sa convalescence sera longue et difficile, elle va avoir besoin de moi !"

" La princesse Genahaël veillera sur elle, j'ai sa promesse."

La völva croisa les bras, l'air visiblement blessé.

" Comment avez vous pu accepter cela ?"

En d'autres temps et d'autres lieux, cette phrase aurait conduit Minerva directement en prison.

" C'était la seule solution, crois-moi. Sans l'intervention de Genahaël, Amélia serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est."

La voix du prince Thor s'était fait étrangement lointaine. Il s'inclina gracieusement avant de rejoindre sa tente. Sif posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en guise de réconfort et partit elle aussi en direction de la tente. Laissée seule, Minerva faillit fondre en larmes. Pour elle, il était injuste de laisser Amélia seule sur Nidavellir. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait vaincu les géants de pierre. La tête basse, elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa tente et se coucha sur le lit de sa camarade, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour cette fois-ci, la suite prochainement !_

 _A bientôt ..._


	21. Chapitre 21

_Chers lecteurs, voici la suite de l'histoire avec plusieurs chapitres à la clé. Bonne lecture et au plaisir de vous lire en retour !_

* * *

Chapitre 21

Fidèle à sa promesse, Genahaël resta près du sarcophage. Inquiète, elle regardait la poitrine de son amie s'élever et s'abaisser à un rythme anormalement lent. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

" Grand-mère !"

La vieille femme lui fit un sourire.

" C'est donc là l'asgardienne dont ton père m'a parlé."

Genahaël hocha silencieusement la tête. Sur un geste de la vieille femme, elle se leva pour lui laisser sa place sur la chaise qu'elle avait posée près du sarcophage.

" Tu peux disposer à présent. Tes tâches ne doivent pas être négligées."

Genahaël protesta.

" Mais grand-mère ! J'ai promis au prince Thor de veiller personnellement sur elle."

" Eh bien, je te promets solennellement de veiller sur elle. Va maintenant !"

La princesse n'insista pas davantage, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause. Elle jeta un regard désolé sur le sarcophage et ferma silencieusement la porte. La vieille femme se pencha sur le corps inanimé flottant dans le sable jaune. Elle se recula rapidement en grimaçant. Aucun doute, c'était bien une magicienne et qui plus est, d'une puissance incroyable. Même à travers l'épais verre qui contenait le précieux liquide de régénération, elle pouvait sentir les ondes de pouvoir qui émanaient de tout son être. Rester près d'une si grande source de pouvoir non maîtrisé en était douloureux pour elle. Elle se leva et recula sa chaise de quelques mètres. A cette distance, la présence de la jeune femme était davantage supportable.

ooOoo

Amélia avait l'impression d'être un morceau de bois jeté à la mer. Son corps lourd et raide sombrait inexorablement vers les sombres profondeurs. Seul son esprit, léger et aérien, tentait de gagner la douce lumière dorée. La jeune femme s'éveilla d'un coup, aspirant une profonde goulée d'air. Reconnaissant le sarcophage de régénération, son anxiété se calma aussitôt. Des bribes de son combat contre les géants de pierre lui revinrent par flash. Sans doute avait-elle encore une fois abusé de son pouvoir. A travers le verre dépoli, un visage se pencha sur le sarcophage. Amélia plissa les yeux, tentant de reconnaître les traits familiers de Minerva. Satisfaite de voir la jeune femme réveillée, la grand-mère actionna l'ouverture du sarcophage. Amélia jeta un regard étonné à la vieille femme puis à son environnement. Les murs de pierres gris ne ressemblaient en rien au palais de Valaskjaf. La jeune femme reporta son regard sur l'inconnue.

" Je suis la Kundalaya de Nidallevir."

Amélia hocha la tête.

" Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance."

La vieille femme la regarda d'un air d'intelligence avant de lui tendre une main affable. La jeune femme s'en saisit bien volontiers, rien que le fait de s'asseoir consistait en un exploit vue son extrême faiblesse. La Kundalaya la mena jusqu'à un petit lit de bois. Incapable de rester assise, Amélia s'allongea aussitôt. La vieille femme s'éloigna rapidement, comme si le contact qu'elle venait d'avoir avec elle était insupportable.

" Êtes-vous en état de contenir votre pouvoir ?"

Amélia redressa péniblement la tête et fixa un regard interrogateur sur la Kundalaya. Visiblement, elle ignorait le sens de cette requête. La vieille femme secoua la tête en maugréant. Qu'apprenait donc t'on aux völvas sur Asgard ? Elle sortit une petite pierre noire et plate d'une bourse pendue à sa ceinture. Considérant un instant l'objet, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Épuisée, Amélia avait fermé le yeux. Le contact de la pierre sur son front la surprit. Loin d'être froide, la pierre était d'une douceur étonnante, presque à la température exacte de son propre corps. Bientôt ce fut comme si la pierre avait disparu, imbriquée dans son front. Amélia pouvait sentir les petites pulsations de l'objet, vibrant de magie. Un calme olympien s'empara d'elle, la faisant lentement glisser vers un néant bienfaisant. Lorsque la respiration de la jeune femme se fit profonde et lente, les runes de la pierre s'éteignirent doucement. Laissant l'objet sur son front, la Kundalaya recula en haletant. Affaiblie, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

Lorsqu'Amélia rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, un jour et une nuit s'étaient écoulés. La pierre posé sur son front avait disparu. Fraiche et dispose, elle se releva sans éprouver aucun vertige. La jeune femme en déduisit rapidement qu'elle devait sa convalescence à la pierre. Dans un coin de la pièce, la vieille femme la dévisageait. Maintenant qu'elle était sur pied, Amélia lui fit une profonde révérence.

" Je vous remercie Kundalaya des bons soins que vous m'avez prodigué."

La vieille femme grogna.

" Êtes-vous désormais en mesure de contenir votre pouvoir ?"

Amélia la regarda une nouvelle fois avec étonnement.

" J'ignore ce que vous attendez de moi."

C'était exactement ce que redoutait la vieille femme : une magicienne inexpérimentée dotée d'un pouvoir incommensurable.

" Bien alors nous allons commencer par ça."

ooOoo

Cachée derrière le rideau, Amélia retenait son souffle. Concentrée sur la barrière mentale qu'elle avait érigé pour endiguer les effluves de son pouvoir, elle espérait réussir l'exercice. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle s'exerçait sans guère de résultats. Patiente, la Kundalaya lui avait enseigné une technique simple mais efficace, basée sur des images mentales. Amélia n'avait qu'à imaginer que son pouvoir était une vague qu'elle devait contenir à l'aide d'un mur, un peu comme un barrage. Ses premières tentatives s'étaient montrées infructueuses. Amélia n'avait aucune idée de l'importance de son pouvoir, aussi ses digues étaient toujours trop basses. Quand son pouvoir déferlait dessus, elles étaient inexorablement emportées. Mais peu à peu, elle avait réussi à ériger des murs plus hauts, plus épais. Le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement.

" L'ourlet de votre robe dépassait."

Déçue, Amélia se releva, prête à recommencer encore et encore l'exercice. Mais la Kundalaya alla tranquillement s'asseoir à la table, invitant la jeune femme à la rejoindre. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : enfin elle avait réussi ! Le pas léger, elle s'assit face à la vieille femme. Depuis le début de sa convalescence, c'était la première fois qu'elle approchait d'aussi près la Kundalaya. Petite et replète, la magicienne avait tout de la grand-mère classique. Mais son regard acéré et froid démentait immédiatement l'impression de bonhomie qui se dégageait de sa personne. Amélia n'aurait su déterminer son âge : les nains bénéficiaient-ils des mêmes caractéristiques de longévité que les asgardiens ?

" Hélas non ma chère."

Amélia sursauta.

" 188 ans. C'est un âge honorable pour une personne de mon espèce."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

" Effectivement, je lis dans les pensées. Mais qui est donc cette femme vêtue de noir ?"

Cette faculté avait immédiatement rappelé à Amélia sa faculté d'échange avec Ienna.

" C'est la Grande Völva."

La Kundalaya hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

" Elle a prit un sacré coup de vieux."

Amélia faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Même si cela paraissait logique, la jeune femme ignorait que les magiciennes des Neuf Royaumes étaient en quelque sorte liées. Chacune dans leur monde exerçait des prérogatives importantes, relais magique entre chacun d'entre eux.

" Vous êtes un bien rare en ce monde Amélia, que faites vous si loin d'Asgard ?"

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit lointain. Elle repensa un instant au terrible sentiment d'abandon qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que le prince Thor l'avait lâchement abandonnée sur Nidallevir, seule et affaiblie. Même si elle savait à présent que c'était là une exigence du roi Gündar, elle peinait à s'en remettre.

" A vrai dire je l'ignore."

La Kundalaya sonda immédiatement les pensées de la jeune femme. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle tentait de lui cacher.

" Une personne me recherche, ardemment. La mission sur Nidallevir n'était qu'une excuse pour m'éloigner d'Asgard et de lui."

Pas besoin de télékinésie pour savoir qu'Amélia lui disait la vérité. La Kundalaya se fit pensive.

" Cela ne tient pas la route. Les magiciennes sont une espèce en voie d'extinction. Pour quelle raison en voudrait-on à votre vie ?"

Amélia haussa les épaules, ignorant la réponse à cette question. La vieille femme se pencha par dessus la table et posa une main réconfortante sur celle de la jeune femme.

" Soyez rassurée, vous êtes en sécurité sur Nidallevir."

ooOoo

Derrière la porte, Gündar trépignait d'impatience. Collant son oreille contre le bois, il tentait d'entendre la conversation qui se tenait derrière les battants. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, il faillit tomber à la renverse. La Kundalaya le regarda d'un air sévère.

" Ne t'ai-je pas dit de m'attendre dans la salle du trône ?"

Penaud, le roi regarda sa mère le réprimander comme lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. La tête basse, il emboîta le pas de la Kundalaya.

" Alors ?"

Son impatience était telle qu'il ne put attendre d'avoir atteint son trône. La vieille femme soupira et s'assit en silence sur le siège qui lui était dévolu sur l'estrade de pierre.

" Tu sembles bien pressé de me remplacer mon fils."

Le roi Gündar prit une expression catastrophée.

" Loin de moi l'idée de hâter votre mort, mais en l'absence d'une Kundalaya, notre royaume sera perméable aux attaques extérieures !"

Obsédé par le pouvoir, le monarque en était devenu maladif. Il voyait des espions partout, s'imaginait être à la cible de tous les complots, croyant son trône menacé en permanence. Depuis que Genahael était revenue d'Asgard sans aucune once de magie, le roi Gündar se désespérait de trouver une magicienne pour remplacer sa mère, âgée et déclinante. Et voilà que le prince Thor venait lui offrir une remplaçante de choix sur un plateau doré ! Pas question de la renvoyer sur Asgard, il comptait bien la garder et en faire la nouvelle Kundalaya de Nidallevir.

" A-t'elle refusé ma proposition ?"

La vieille femme soupira. Décidément son fils n'entendait rien aux règles subtiles de la négociation. Amélia était encore trop attachée à son ancienne vie sur Asgard. Ses amis occupaient encore une place trop importante dans son esprit pour accepter de s'en séparer définitivement. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était personna non grata à la cour du roi Odin, et ce, malgré sa volonté, il était peut être possible de la persuader que Nidallevir était l'endroit idéal pour elle. Mais il ne fallait pas se montrer trop hâtif. La Kundalaya tenta de calmer les ardeurs de son fils. Avec le temps, elle était persuadée de convaincre la jeune femme. Isolée comme elle l'était, elle accepterait fatalement l'offre du roi.

ooOoo

Lasse d'être enfermée dans la salle de pierre, Amélia décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'explorer le château. L'amitié que lui portait la Kundalaya la poussait à croire qu'elle était désormais considérée comme une invitée plutôt que comme une malade devant garder la chambre ou une espionne à la solde d'Odin. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Aussitôt deux hallebardes tranchantes se croisèrent à quelques centimètres de son nez. Elle fit précipitamment un pas en arrière. Les deux soldats ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention.

" Je voudrais sortir, pourriez-vous ... "

Elle toucha du doigt la lame tranchante. La voix monocorde du nain lui répondit.

" Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à sortir de votre chambre."

Dépitée, Amélia n'insista pas. Elle retourna s'asseoir à la table et reprit, à défaut de sortie, la lecture qu'elle avait entreprit. La Kundalaya s'était rapidement aperçue des immenses capacités d'apprentissage de la jeune femme. Vive, intelligente, elle avait toute les qualités requises pour devenir une magicienne hors pair. Devant ses immenses lacunes en matière de sorcellerie, elle avait donc commencer à la former, presque à son insu aux sortilèges élémentaires, bases d'une magie plus puissante et plus dangereuse. Enthousiaste, Amélia s'était plongée avec délectation dans les ouvrages d'art que lui fournissait la Kundalaya, se remémorant les leçons prises au château de son enfance. N'ayant aucune autre distraction, Amélia progressa avec une rapidité déconcertante. Même à l'autre bout de la forteresse, la vieille femme pouvait sentir les émanations de son pouvoir lorsqu'elle s'exerçait à lancer des sorts. Elle fut bientôt capable d'enchanter les objets familiers de son environnement, de créer des champs de force ou encore de faire léviter des choses ou des personnes. Mais ce n'était là qu'une petite expression de ce qu'elle était devenue capable de faire. Amélia s'était toujours imaginée que son pouvoir se résumait, si on pouvait employer un tel terme, à guérir et à combattre. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir à sa guise. Il faut avouer que l'enseignement théorique était inexistant au sein de la confrérie, la pratique lui étant largement préféré. Le fonctionnement des sorts n'eut bientôt plus aucun secret pour Amélia. Elle comprit rapidement leur rythmique et les éléments nécessaires à une incantation, un peu comme une formule mathématique. Bientôt, elle délaissa les ouvrages pour créer ses propres sortilèges, augmentant la complexité pour son seul plaisir. C'est à cela que la Kundalaya la trouva occupée. Émerveillée par ce que la jeune femme tentait d'accomplir, elle se garda bien de l'interrompre. Elle comprit trop tardivement l'incantation qu'Amélia développait patiemment. Du bout du doigt, elle toucha la paroi de verre qui s'était matérialisée autour d'elle.

" Très impressionnant !"

La Kundalaya lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, n'obtenant en retour qu'un regard froid et distant.

" Suis-je votre prisonnière ?"

Le sourire de la vieille femme s'effaça d'un coup. Il ne s'agissait plus là d'une démonstration de magie, mais bel et bien d'un affrontement. La Kundalaya hésita un instant à mobiliser son pouvoir pour faire éclater la paroi de verre.

" Cela fait plusieurs mois que vous me gardez sous cloche."

Le verre tinta désagréablement en réponse.

" Je pensais être digne de confiance après tout ce temps passé en votre compagnie, mais il faut croire que ce n'était qu'une illusion."

L'amertume se lisait dans la voix de la jeune femme. La Kundalaya le savait, elle devait redresser la barre rapidement, faute de quoi, Amélia se détournerait d'elle et tout le patient travail de ces derniers mois serait perdu.

" Il ne saurait être question de confiance entre nous, Amélia."

Le ton était doux mais ferme.

" Mon fils, le roi Gündar, est un homme méfiant. Mais il t'appartient de lui montrer ta bonne foi et de lui prouver que tu es digne de sa confiance."

Amélia tournait ostensiblement le dos à la vieille femme, comme une adolescente qui pique sa crise devant l'autorité parentale.

" Que dois-je faire ?"

La Kundalaya soupira intérieurement.

" Tu pourrais commencer par faire disparaître cette cloche de verre."

L'instant d'après la cage avait disparu. Claudiquant, la vieille femme s'assit avec soulagement. Inquiète, Amélia s'approcha d'elle.

" Tout va bien mon enfant, c'est le privilège de l'âge."

ooOoo

Amélia s'éveilla une nouvelle fois en sueur. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'elle était en proie au même rêve, mettant toujours en scène les deux femmes vêtues de noir. Au fur et à mesure de ses nuits, elle parvenait presque à capter l'entièreté de leur conversation, sans toutefois à comprendre le sens profond. Leur opposition était si farouche qu'elle en était effrayante, comme si chacune luttait pour sa survie, la victoire de l'une emportant fatalement l'autre vers un abîme de noirceur. Amélia en était intimement persuadée, il s'agissait là d'un combat à mort. Mais bizarrement, elle ne souhaitait pas la victoire d'Ienna mais bien celle de la jeune femme inconnue. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison elle la préférait à la Grande Völva et cela la désorientait encore davantage. Bien qu'elle ne s'en soit jamais réellement ouverte à la Kundalaya, elle savait que cette dernière n'ignorait rien de sa vie onirique. Même éveillée, elle peinait à se débarrasser de ses souvenirs de sa nuit passée. Au fil de la matinée, son impression finissait pas s'estomper, remplacé par la concentration dont elle faisait preuve dans la maîtrise de son pouvoir ou bien dans l'exercice des sortilèges. Mais, dès qu'elle posait la tête sur l'oreiller, elle se retrouvait aspirée dans cette scène qui se rejouait invariablement chaque nuit. La tâche que lui confia alors la Kundalaya fut pour elle comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Pour gagner la confiance du roi Gündar, la vieille femme lui proposa d'enchanter un objet. Il s'agissait là d'une magie particulièrement complexe et dangereuse. L'objet en lui même pouvait potentiellement être dangereux voir mortel, un peu comme du poison que l'on placerait intentionnellement dans une coupe de vin.

Genahael passa son doigt avec un soupir sur la reliure dorée des livres. Concentrée sur son sortilège, Amélia ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Nidallevir, elle n'avait eu que peu de temps à consacrer à son ancienne amie. Fille de roi, princesse héritière, elle était tenue à un certain nombre d'obligations qui l'empêchait de disposer comme bon lui semblait de son temps. Mais la jeune femme appréciait toujours ses visites. Prenant un livre, Genahael le feuilleta. Soupirant à nouveau, elle le reposa. Abandonnant son sortilège, Amélia la regarda.

" Je me souviens du temps où ma grand-mère m'enseignait la magie."

La völva marqua un temps d'arrêt. Jamais Genahael ne lui avait parlé de cela.

" Mais c'était avant qu'elle se rende compte que je n'avais pas le don."

La princesse jeta un regard douloureux sur sa compagne.

" Quand je suis revenue d'Asgard avant le Conseil du Destin, elle a été très déçue. Mon père et elle perdaient à jamais l'espoir de me voir devenir sa digne successeure."

Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle tourna volontairement le dos à Amélia et essuya furtivement ses joues.

" Mais maintenant que tu es là, le problème est résolu."

La jeune femme la regarda sans comprendre.

" Que veux-tu dire par là ?"

Genahael partit d'un rire cristallin.

" Allons ! Crois-tu que ma grand-mère passe tout son temps libre avec toi juste pour son plaisir ? Elle te forme à devenir la nouvelle Kundalaya."

Il lui sembla que le monde venait de s'effondrer autour d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu être à ce point aveugle ? Habituée à la bonté et à la bienveillance de ses maîtresses, elle avait prit la vieille femme pour l'une d'entre elles, charitable et dévouée. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant l'attitude parfois ambigüe de la vieille femme, son enfermement et l'enseignement assidu auquel elle était soumise. Amélia jeta un regard à la pierre qui reposait à présent sur un somptueux coussin rouge brodé d'or, le résultat de son travail des dernières semaines. L'artefact noir et luisant pulsait doucement. Serti d'un collier de cuivre, le bijou n'attendait plus qu'à être porté. Attirée par l'aura qui s'en dégageait, Genahael s'en approcha. L'attirance était telle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le toucher. Ressentant un léger picotement, elle ôta son doigt.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

" Un cadeau pour ton père."

La princesse regarda l'artefact avec convoitise.

" Quel est son pouvoir ?"

Amélia haussa les épaules.

" Il est sensé provoquer l'invisibilité de celui qui le porte."

Genahael écarquilla les yeux. L'invisibilité ?

" Puis-je l'essayer ?"

Mais avant qu'Amélia ait pu l'en empêcher, la princesse s'était emparée du collier et le passait autour de son cou. L'instant d'après elle avait disparu. Seul le bruissement de sa robe indiquait sa présence. Devant le miroir, le rire clair de Genahael résonnait gaiement.

" C'est incroyable !"

Amélia était la première surprise. Elle avait juste achevé le sortilège sensé provoqué l'invisibilité. Elle attendait la Kundalaya pour lui montrer le fruit de ses efforts. Mais elle avait vraisemblablement réussi, et cette réussite venait balayer les révélations que la princesse venait de lui faire. La vieille femme choisit cet instant pour entrer. Captant immédiatement une présence invisible, elle fronça les sourcils.

" Que se passe t'il ici ?"

Ôtant alors le collier, Genahael reparut aux yeux de tous.

" Petite sotte !"

Arrachant l'objet des mains de sa petite fille, elle le reposa avec précaution sur le coussin. Puis elle se tourna vers Amélia.

" N'as-tu rien retenu de mes leçons ? Comment pouvais-tu être sûre de ton sortilège ?"

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Genahael s'interposa.

" Elle a essayé de m'en empêcher."

La Kundalaya lui jeta un regard noir.

" N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire ? Les préparatifs de tes noces ne sauraient attendre."

Ses noces ? Amélia jeta un regard étonné à sa compagne. La princesse se raidit immédiatement.

" Ce mariage n'a rien d'une noce. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un vulgaire accord."

Elle cracha ces mots avec violence avant de sortir de la pièce, visiblement blessée. La vieille femme la regarda partir en soupirant.

" Bien, il semblerait que ton artefact fonctionne."

Stupéfaite par l'absence de réaction de la Kundalaya à l'égard de sa petite fille, Amélia sentit la colère la submerger. Apercevant la flamme dans son regard, la magicienne se recula avec prudence.

" N'avez-vous pas honte ?"

La Kundalaya se redressa, piquée par le ton employé par la völva.

" Elle est un poids mort pour nous, son mariage servira à consolider notre alliance avec l'une des familles les plus importantes de notre peuple. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle nous donne rapidement un héritier."

Ce fut un murmure qui franchit les lèvres d'Amélia.

" Jamais je ne serais votre Kundalaya."

La vieille femme blêmit.

" Qu'as-tu dit ?"

" Vous avez très bien entendu."

Son rire aigrelet traversa la pièce.

" Mais il n'a jamais été question de cela !"

" Vous mentez."

Le ton froid de la jeune femme inquiéta la Kundalaya. Ramassant le collier, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

" Où comptes-tu aller ?"

Le ton sarcastique de la vieille femme ne lui échappa pas.

" Ton seul espoir réside à Nidallevir. Il n'y a qu'ici, auprès de moi que tu es en sécurité. Seul ma magie te protège du chasseur qui te traque."

La main crispée sur la poignée, Amélia baissa la tête. Elle savait que la vieille femme avait raison, mais elle se refusait à la laisser décider de son destin.

" Ma vie ne saurait vous appartenir."

La Kundalaya était soufflée. N'importe quelle autre jeune femme dans sa situation aurait accepté avec reconnaissance la protection et la faveur qui lui étaient offertes, mais Amélia n'était pas faite de ce bois là. Le dos bien droit, elle se retourna pour faire face à sa geolière.

" Je suis une Völva pas une Kundalaya. Trouvez dans votre peuple, celle qui vous remplacera."

La vieille femme secoua lentement la tête.

" Elle n'existe pas. Genahael était mon dernier espoir."

Elle s'assit lourdement sur la chaise.

" Ma race s'éteindra avec moi."

Touchée, Amélia s'approcha de la vieille femme.

" Ne perdez pas espoir. L'union de Genahael vous apportera peut être la solution."

Bien que la perspective de savoir sa camarade mariée sans son consentement lui fasse horreur, elle ne trouva aucune autre parole de réconfort. Reconnaissante la vieille femme posa sa main ridée sur son bras.

" Tu es une brave fille Amélia, j'aurais été heureuse et fière que tu prennes ma place."

Elle se releva comme animée d'une énergie nouvelle.

" Je vais faire de toi la völva la plus puissante que les Neuf Royaumes aient jamais porté."


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 23

Amélia tomba lourdement sur le sol, comme si le rayon s'était subitement arrêté à quelques mètres de la surface. Elle roula sur le côté, gênée dans ses mouvements par son sac. Elle se remit rapidement sur pieds. Tout allait bien, rien de cassé. Elle scruta le ciel avec inquiétude, craignant une arrivée imminente du magicien. Mais aucun rayon lumineux ne vint transpercer les épais nuages gris qui masquaient le bleu du ciel. Néanmoins, elle ne s'attarda pas près de la petite estrade de pierre. L'environnement qui lui faisait face n'était guère plus accueillant que celui de Nidallevir, à l'exception de la végétation broussailleuse qui poussait de manière éparse. Leur murmure, bien que faible, vint résonner aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Le ciel gris et bas ne lui fournit aucune indication quant à l'heure ou la direction. Le terrain vallonnée ne lui offrait qu'un point de vue limité. Repérant un tumulus plus haut que les autres, Amélia y dirigea ses pas. Lorsqu'elle parvint au sommet, le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux comme il balayait la lande. A perte de vue, des terres pelées, où des bouquets hirsutes de genêts créaient des tâches jaunes. D'aussi loin que portait son regard, aucune trace d'habitation visible. Vers où tourner ses pas ? Dépitée, la jeune femme en aurait pleuré. D'un coup de pied rageur, elle envoya valser des petits cailloux qui roulèrent au bas du tumulus. Soudain, une bourrasque lui renvoya l'odeur d'un feu de bois. Elle leva immédiatement les yeux, humant avec férocité l'air ambiant. Dans la grisaille monotone de la lande, elle n'avait pas aperçu le mince filet de fumée qui s'élevait au loin. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle atteigne le feu avant que ses occupants ne soient partis, mais elle décida d'essayer. Cela valait mieux que de rester plantée là. Rajustant les bretelles de son sac sur ses épaules, elle partit d'un bon pas. L'enchevêtrement de vallées et de monts lui cachaient régulièrement la colonne de fumée. Amélia faisait de nombreux détours, montant sur des tumulus plus élevés pour s'assurer de la direction. Loin de diminuer, la fumée semblait grossir de pas en pas. Rassérénée, la jeune femme allongea le pas. Malgré la fraicheur de l'air ambiant, elle goûta avec plaisir cet exercice physique duquel elle avait été privée de longues semaines durant. Elle se sentait presque rouillée, pensant déjà aux courbatures qui la ferait souffrir demain. Touchant sa ceinture, elle se rappela qu'elle avait un baume très efficace dans ce genre de situation. C'est alors qu'au détour d'un petit monticule, elle aperçut clairement le campement qu'elle cherchait depuis deux bonnes heures. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait faillit manquer la colonne de fumée. Le feu n'était plus qu'un tout petit brasier autour duquel trois hommes s'affairaient. A les voir ainsi équipés, ils étaient sur le point de repartir. Amélia les héla. Surpris, ils arrêtèrent leurs préparatifs et la laissèrent venir à eux. Il faut avouer que sa robe écarlate passait difficilement inaperçue au milieu de la lande déserte. Le sourire aux lèvres la jeune femme franchit rapidement les derniers mètres qui la séparait d'eux. Un homme relativement âgé à en juger par sa barbe blanche était accompagné de deux jeunes gaillards dans la force de l'âge. Amélia pensa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait là d'un père et de ses fils. Arrivée à quelques pas, le père de famille leva son bâton de marche, intimant l'ordre à la jeune femme de s'arrêter.

" Que nous veux-tu étrangère ?"

Amélia s'inclina, montrant son absence de velléité.

" Je suis à la recherche d'une personne. Pourriez-vous me renseigner ?"

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

" Il s'agit de Tchétia, la sorcière des marais."

A ces mots, les trois hommes firent le même geste, comme pour conjurer le mauvais sort.

" Que lui veux-tu mon enfant ? Il ne fait pas bon s'aventurer dans les marais sans y être convié."

Visiblement, Tchétia n'avait pas bonne presse auprès des habitants de la lande.

" Ma maîtresse m'envoie quérir quelques potions auprès d'elle."

Ce mensonge pouvait paraître plausible. Les trois hommes se concertèrent du regard, puis le père lui fit signe d'approcher. Soulagée, Amélia se hâta.

" Suis-nous, nous allons te conduire à proximité."

La jeune femme les remercia vivement. Les deux garçons échangeaient des regards ravis, visiblement contents de faire la route en une si charmante compagnie. Les trois hommes étaient relativement chargés. Amélia comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait là de colporteurs, vendant leur marchandise aux quatre coins de la lande. Fort heureusement pour elle, ils connaissaient bien le pays. Déviant quelque peu de leur itinéraire, ils la menèrent jusqu'à un embranchement fourchu.

" Nos chemins se séparent ici, jeune étrangère."

Amélia regarda le petit sentier sinueux qui disparaissait rapidement dans la brume en contrebas. L'un des garçons jeta un regard implorant à son père mais ce dernier resta de marbre. La jeune femme les remercia avant de s'engager sur le sentier. Les trois hommes la regardèrent disparaître peu à peu avant de tourner les talons. L'humidité la fit rapidement frissonner. Elle serra mécaniquement les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. Bientôt le clapotis de l'eau se fit entendre. Les flaques stagnantes dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Dans l'épais brouillard, Amélia peinait à se diriger, se contentant de suivre le sentier. Mais au fil de ses pas, ce dernier s'amenuisait peu à peu jusqu'à devenir une piste enherbée. Lorsqu'elle passa pour la troisième fois devant un large rocher plat, elle comprit qu'elle tournait en rond. Sans aucun repère, elle avait peu de chance de progresser efficacement. Elle s'assit sur le rocher et contempla la petite mare qui lui faisait face. Soudain de petites flammèches apparurent à la surface de l'eau. Étonnée mais nullement effrayée, elle assista à la naissance de feux-follets. Ces derniers s'ébrouaient gaiement sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observés. Amélia se leva et s'approcha.

" Bonjour."

Instantanément, les petites boules de feu se tapirent dans les joncs.

" Aller venez, je ne vous veux aucun mal."

Rassurés par la voix douce et calme de la jeune femme, les feux follets se montrèrent.

" Je cherche Tchétia, pouvez-vous me conduire jusqu'à elle ?"

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que ce fut un véritable ballet. Les petites boules de feu rivalisaient d'acrobatie pour la diriger, sautant de flaques en mares. Amélia devait presque courir pour lui suivre.

" Attendez ! Pas si vite !"

Elle les suivit ainsi durant un long moment. Lorsqu'enfin leur course s'apaisa, elle était revenue à son point de départ. Amère elle s'assit à nouveau sur le rocher : les feux follets s'étaient moqués d'elle. Rageuse, elle jeta un caillou dans la mare, faisant se disperser les petits monstres de feu. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle à présent ? Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique ou à l'affolement. Fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir la brume oppressante, elle mobilisa son pouvoir, l'étalant autour d'elle, telle une flaque d'eau. Elle se figea soudain. Une douce mélopée semblait lui indiquer le chemin. Elle rouvrit les yeux, la mélodie cessa. Amélia soupira et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Tâtonnante, chancelante, elle marchait à petits pas, aveugle au monde qui l'entourait, suivant ce qu'elle pensait être le chemin de la demeure de la sorcière des marais. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps avait duré son périple, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la douce chaleur du soleil sur son visage qu'elle se crut autorisée à rouvrir les yeux. Devant elle s'étalait le plus joli paysage qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Une prairie recouverte d'une herbe grasse s'étendait à ses pieds, ornée d'une multitude de fleurs multicolores que faisait vibrer une brise douce et légère. Des papillons aux ailes ajourés et des abeilles zélées donnaient vie aux corolles en butinant leur nectar. Plus loin, un charmant petit pont de bois enjambait un ruisseau gazouillant aux eaux cristallines. Et dans le fond du décor, Amélia aperçut celui qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici : un saule pleureur dont la frondaison semblait toucher le ciel et la pointe des branches puiser dans l'eau. Quittant définitivement la brume du marais, Amélia s'avança le cœur léger dans ce décor idyllique. Les fleurs exhalaient une odeur divine et enivrante, le petit pont craqua agréablement sous ses pieds et l'arbre agité par la brise légère semblait lui souhaiter la bienvenue. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, niché au cœur du tronc, une petite maisonnette. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en approcher davantage, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une silhouette féminine. Confiante, Amélia lui adressa un signe de la main et continua de s'approcher. Un éclair lumineux la frôla soudain. Elle fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter le second qui passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle se cacha derrière un rocher, affolée. Près de la porte, la sorcière attendait.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes vous arrivée jusqu'ici ?"

" Je m'appelle Amélia, c'est la Kundalaya de Nidallevir qui m'envoie."

Le silence se prolongea de manière inquiétante. La jeune femme n'osait jeter un regard en direction de la magicienne, de peur de recevoir un éclair magique.

" Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question."

Visiblement, Tchétia n'était pas du genre commode. Amélia soupira, elle devait faire mieux.

" Je suis une völva. C'est votre saule qui m'a guidé."

La sorcière tourna un regard étonné vers l'arbre. Les branches de ce dernier se baissèrent jusqu'à frôler la femme en une douce caresse.

" Ne pouvais-tu le dire plus tôt ?"

Le vent fit bruisser vivement les branches du saule, comme un rire léger.

" Approchez, je ne vous ferai aucun mal."

Amélia avait peine à croire la sorcière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Les mains le long du corps, elle semblait calme et détendue. La jeune femme se releva lentement, guettant la moindre réaction hostile. La femme s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vigoureux.

" Pardonnez cette entrée en matière un peu sportive, je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on franchisse la barrière magique du marais sans y être convié. Amélia, c'est ça ?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Tchétia l'entraina à l'intérieur de la maisonnette. L'endroit était propret et douillet. Un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée, dont les flammes léchaient consciencieusement un gros chaudron de fonte. Des fauteuils confortables, une solide table de bois agrémentée de bancs complétaient le mobilier de la pièce. Partout sur les murs, des étagères ployaient sous le poids de flacons de tailles variées. Délaissant un instant la visiteuse, la sorcière se pencha sur son chaudron. D'un coup d'œil expert, elle jugea la potion prête. Elle attrapa un flacon vide d'une main et sortit une longue baguette de bois de sa poche. Agitant l'objet, la potion lévita d'elle même avant d'entrer gentiment dans le récipient de verre. Amélia la regarda faire avec étonnement : elle n'avait jamais vu de baguette magique de sa vie. L'étrange artefact reprit rapidement sa place dans la poche ventrale de la robe. Cette tâche achevée, elle reporta toute son attention sur la visiteuse. Ses yeux gris la dévisagèrent un instant, sondant sa tenue et ses accessoires.

" Bien völva Amélia, que puis-je pour vous ?"

Difficile de faire plus abrupt comme entrée en matière. La jeune femme se trouva quelque peu dépourvue : par où commencer sa fastidieuse histoire ?

" Hélas, je crains fort que cela ne soit un long récit."

" N'en dites pas plus !"

Ressortant sa baguette, elle dressa aussitôt sur un petit guéridon, une théière fumante, deux tasses et une assiette de petits biscuits.

" Je vous en prie, mettez vous à l'aise."

Reconnaissante, Amélia ôta son sac et sa cape de voyage, avant de s'asseoir dans un des confortables fauteuils de son hôtesse. Cette dernière l'imita en prenant une pause d'auditrice conquise.

La théière était vide depuis longtemps lorsqu'Amélia acheva son récit. Grave et concentrée, la sorcière des marais avait écouté son histoire sans broncher. La jeune femme ignorait si elle possédait elle aussi un don de télékinésie.

" Je vois."

Elle ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Sur le paysage idyllique, la nuit commençait à tomber. D'un geste de la main, Tchétia alluma méthodiquement toutes les chandelles de la pièce. Amélia était déconcertée. La sorcière ne lui avait posé aucune question et ne semblait guère plus intéressée que cela par son histoire. La Kundalaya avait-elle bien fait de l'adresser à elle ?

" Il est un peu tard pour parler de cela. Dînons voulez-vous ? Nous aurons tout le temps demain."

La soulagement était visible sur le visage d'Amélia, mais la sorcière n'y prêta aucune attention. Rallumant le feu sous le chaudron, elle entreprit de préparer le dîner. Épuisée, Amélia ne fit aucun effort pour alimenter la conversation. Cela ne sembla pas perturber plus que cela la sorcière qui affectait un air préoccupé. A la fin du repas, elle indiqua un petit escalier en colimaçon à Amélia.

" Il y a une chambre au premier étage. Vous pouvez y passer la nuit."

La jeune femme la remercia et prit congé. Songeuse, la sorcière la regarda disparaître dans l'escalier.

Cette nuit là, aucun rêve ne vint perburber le sommeil d'Amélia. Pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, elle se réveilla fraiche et dispose. Le bruissement de l'arbre vint saluer son réveil matinal. Heureuse, Amélia effleura doucement son tronc tacheté. Au rez-de-chaussée, Tchétia s'affairait. Gênée, la jeune femme descendit pas à pas les degrés.

" Bien dormi ?"

Amélia hocha positivement la tête.

" C'est bien. Le petit déjeuner est presque prêt."

La jeune femme regarda avec envie la jolie table dressée par son hôtesse. Un bouquet de fleurs des champs venait égayer l'austère table de chêne. La théière de la veille trônait en évidence, dégageant un léger nuage de vapeur. Des pots de confiture, sagement alignés, attendaient d'être ouverts. Une miche de pain achevait de tiédir sur une planche de bois. Tchétia déposa deux bols de gruau fumant sur la table avant d'essuyer ses mains sur son tablier.

" Je vous prie, prenez place."

Amélia se sentait horriblement gênée.

" Vous n'auriez pas du vous donner cette peine ..."

La femme lui sourit avec bienveillance.

" Vous êtes mon invitée. Après l'accueil dont je vous ai gratifiée hier, c'était la moindre des choses."

Tchétia plaça d'autorité une tasse de thé brulante dans les mains de la jeune femme et commença à tailler de belles tranches de pain. Toutes ces marques d'attention mirent du baume au cœur d'Amélia, mais cette dernière gardait une once de méfiance envers la sorcière. Son expérience avec la Kundalaya lui avait servi de leçon. Tchétia sirotait lentement son thé, en silence. Elle semblait absente. Le petit déjeuner avalé pesait agréablement sur l'estomac d'Amélia.

" Je vois que vous avez terminé."

D'un coup de baguette, les éléments s'envolèrent pour se ranger d'eux même à leurs places respectives, sous le regard ravi de la jeune femme.

" Allons y maintenant."

D'un pas décidé, la sorcière se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Surprise, Amélia lui emboîta le pas.

" Où allons-nous ?"

Tchétia désigna vaguement un point à l'horizon. Lorsqu'elles furent rendues à quelque distance de la maisonnette, la sorcière s'arrêta. Amélia examina l'endroit : rien ne lui parut notable. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, Tchétia la pointa sur elle.

" Bien. Voyons maintenant l'étendue de vos talents."

Sans attendre, elle projeta un éclair en direction de la jeune femme. Abasourdie, Amélie se jeta à terre dans un réflexe salvateur. Quelle était donc cette étrange manie ? Elle courut se mettre à couvert derrière un rocher. L'attitude de la sorcière commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Affable et bienveillante dix minutes auparavant, la voila qui se mettait à nouveau à la bombarder d'éclairs magiques. Elle voulait voir de quoi elle était capable ? Aucun problème. Posant ses mains sur l'herbe grasse, Amélia invoqua son pouvoir. Aussitôt des lianes épaisses se mirent à ramper jusqu'aux jambes de la sorcière avant de s'enrouler violemment autour de ses chevilles. En un instant, Tchétia se retrouva la tête à l'envers. Amélia risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Empêtrée dans ses jupes, elle avait moins fière allure. Soudain sans prévenir, les lianes la redressèrent, la maintenant à un mètre de hauteur. Le rocher n'offrait plus de cachette sûre. Armant le bras, la sorcière des marais déclancha un nouveau sort. Mais cette fois, Amélia s'y était préparée. Marmonnant une incantation, une paroi de verre se matérialisa devant elle, brisant net la course de l'éclair. L'explosion de la paroi projeta la jeune femme plusieurs mètres en arrière. Sonnée, elle mit quelques instants à réagir. Blessée, les avant bras sanguinolents, elle sentit la colère l'envahir, lentement, profondément. Accueillant cette vague de pouvoir, elle se transforma. La surprise passa sur le visage de Tchétia. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela. La silhouette noire auréolée de flammes dansantes restait immobile, fixant de ses yeux caves, son adversaire. La sorcière des marais frémit, presque inconsciemment tant la silhouette semblait inhumaine. Elle invoqua immédiatement un sort de protection mais reçu de plein fouet le sortilège lancé par la völva. Violemment projetée au sol, elle resta un instant le souffle coupé. Tchétia se releva péniblement, peu désireuse de subir un nouvel assaut.

" Je pense que ça ira pour cette fois-ci."

La silhouette ne broncha pas, immobile. La sorcière des marais la regarda avec inquiétude. Mais peu à peu, Amélia réapparut, visiblement éprouvée.

" Pour cette fois-ci ?"

La colère pointait dans sa voix.

" Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre une nouvelle fois avec vous !"

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos et repartit à grandes enjambées vers la maisonnette. Tchétia la rejoignit alors qu'elle bouclait son sac à dos.

" Allons, je vous en prie calmez-vous !"

Mais Amélia ne l'écoutait pas. L'esprit embrumé par sa colère, elle tentait de refouler les vagues de pouvoir qui la poussaient à se retransformer. Tchétia voulut poser une main apaisante sur le bras de la jeune femme, mais le contact brulant lui fit pousser un petit cri. Elle regarda avec étonnement les petites flammèches qui courraient le long de ses vêtements. Aveugle et sourde, Amélia hissa son sac sur ses épaules et ouvrit la porte. La sorcière la suivit.

" Amélia ? Où comptez-vous aller ?"

Elle allait quitter l'ombre bienfaisante du saule, lorsque ce dernier déploya ses branches, formant une barrière opaque. Coincée, Amélia jeta un regard rageur à l'arbre. Loin de s'en formaliser, le saule entama une longue mélopée. Sensible à la musique, les flammèches disparurent peu à peu, redonnant calme et sérénité à la jeune femme. Épuisée, elle se laissa tomber au sol. Voyant la visiteuse redevenue elle-même, le saule la libéra. Tchétia s'accroupit à ses côtés.

" Venez, vous avez besoin de repos."

S'appuyant sur la sorcière, Amélia franchit avec difficulté les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la maisonnette. Elle s'affala lourdement sur l'un des moelleux fauteuils. Les yeux légèrement vitreux, elle regardait Tchétia s'affairer, à la recherche d'une potion de régénération.

" Cela ne sera pas nécessaire."

Amélia se saisit péniblement de la petite bourse pendue à sa ceinture et en fit glisser la petite pierre oblongue et plate que lui avait donné la Kundalaya. La sorcière s'approcha, visiblement intriguée.

" Une pierre de régénération ?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Gardant la pierre dans le creux de sa main, elle se laissa entraîner dans un néant bienfaisant.

ooOoo

Du coin de l'oeil, Tchétia guettait le réveil de la jeune femme. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle reposait, calme et détendue, sur le fauteuil. Malgré les bruits environnants, elle restait profondément endormie. Lorsque la pendule approcha des midi, elle commença à montrer des signes de réveil. Était-ce du aux alléchantes odeurs de cuisine ? La sorcière l'aurait parié. La völva était encore jeune et inexpérimentée. Utiliser son pouvoir lui coûter énormément d'énergie. Or pour restaurer ses facultés, rien de tel que le sommeil et un repas conséquent. Amélia finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux, peinant à reconnaître les lieux. Son regard se posa enfin sur Tchétia. Sans un mot, elle rangea la pierre de régénération qui reposait encore dans le creux de sa main. Elle gardait une certaine rancune envers la sorcière. Le silence pesant qui régnait entre elles ne semblait pas poser de problème à Tchétia. Affairée à préparer le repas, elle sifflotait légèrement. Lorsqu'elle eut posé la soupière sur la table, elle invita Amélia à la rejoindre. La jeune femme ne fit guère prier, son estomac grouillant de manière abominable. Elle se leva avec quelque difficulté, la tête lui tournait légèrement. Refusant d'un grognement l'aide que lui proposait la sorcière, elle s'assit au bout du banc et glissa sur le bois ciré. Après quelques cuillères de ragoût, elle se sentit rassérénée. Elle avisa soudain la main bandée de la sorcière. Son contact malheureux avec les flammèches lui avait valu de vilaines brûlures.

" Vous permettez ?"

Tchétia lui tendit bien volontiers sa main. Amélia défit avec délicatesse le bandage. De petites cloques translucides parsemaient ça et là la paume de sa main. Fouillant dans la sacoche de sa ceinture, la jeune femme attrapa quelques feuilles de sauge. La sorcière frémit lorsque le feuillage vert entra en contact avec sa peau brûlée. L'instant d'après, les cloques avaient disparu. Tchétia regarda d'un air ravi sa main de nouveau intacte.

" Merci."

Amélia hocha vaguement les épaules et replongea sa cuillère dans le ragoût brûlant.

" Je croyais que le don des völvas était perdu. Depuis Ienna, aucune d'entre vous n'avait montré de tels talents magiques."

Ainsi Tchétia aussi connaissait la Grande Völva. Le monde magique était décidément bien petit. La sorcière continua sur sa lancée.

" J'ai longuement repensé à ton histoire Amélia. Il semble évident que tu ne peux retourner sur Asgard. Du moins, pour l'instant ..."

La jeune femme avait suspendu son geste, guettant la suite de la phrase.

" Je n'ai malheureusement pas grand chose à t'enseigner. Tes pouvoirs dépassent de loin les miens, comme tu as pu le constater ce matin."

Gênée, les joues de la sorcière rosirent.

" Néanmoins, tu as besoin d'apprendre à canaliser et à maîtriser ton pouvoir. Et quel lieu plus approprié que mon petit havre de paix ?"

Son sourire acheva de convaincre la jeune femme. Il faut avouer qu'elle se sentait bien ici. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu la chaleur réconfortante d'un foyer accueillant. Même si elle avait été bien traitée sur Nidallevir, elle ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Lentement, Amélia hocha la tête. Oui, elle accepterait l'offre de la sorcière des marais. La petite expérience de ce matin lui avait montré à quel point elle était ignorante sur ses capacités magiques. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait trop puisé dans ses réserves ? Elle doutait fortement que Tchétia cache un sarcophage de régénération dans sa maisonnette. Heureusement que la Kundalaya lui avait confié sa pierre. Ses doigts se portèrent mécaniquement à sa ceinture, touchant la petite bourse en cuir. Tchétia désigna son sac de la tête.

" Tu peux installer tes affaires dans la chambre le temps de ton séjour. Tu es la bienvenue chez moi, Amélia."

L'émotion semblait gagner la sorcière. Bien que la jeune femme n'en comprit pas le sens, elle remercia chaleureusement la femme. Portant machinalement sa main à son ventre, Tchetia la regarda disparaître dans l'escalier.

ooOoo

Assise sur un rocher, Amélia regardait le paysage environnant. Au bout de quelques jours, elle avait enfin trouvé l'endroit idéal pour s'entraîner. Craignant les dégâts que pouvait occasionner l'usage de la magie, Tchétia avait exigé qu'elle s'éloigne de la maisonnette. Le paysage idyllique semblait s'étendre à l'infini, bulle magique créée par la sorcière des marais. A demie-heure de marche de la maisonnette, Amélia avait fini par trouver cette grande pierre plate qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle sur laquelle elle s'était assise dans le marais, alors perdue et désorientée. Le soleil la chauffait agréablement et sa situation en hauteur lui permettait d'avoir une vision agréable de la prairie, du ruisseau et du saule. Même si Tchétia n'avait pas de cours formels à lui donner, ni d'ouvrage sur la question, elle lui avait néanmoins donné quelques conseils de méditation. Un peu comme la Kundalaya lui avait appris à contenir son pouvoir, les exercices décrits par la sorcière des marais permettaient d'appréhender et d'apprivoiser son pouvoir. Même s'il n'était en soi quantifiable, Amélia devait être capable de s'apercevoir lorsqu'elle en atteignait les limites, pour ne pas être trop affaiblie. Elle passait ainsi de longues heures, assise sur son rocher, sondant son pouvoir, tachant d'en appréhender les contours. Lorsqu'elle se sentait prête, elle lançait des sorts variés puis resondait son pouvoir afin de voir de quelle manière il était affecté. De sa vue perçante, Tchétia l'observait, parfois avec inquiétude lorsqu'elle la voyait se transformer en spectre flamboyant. Elle guettait la pendule, telle une mère inquiète voyant l'heure du retour dépassée. Amélia la trouvait souvent sur le pas de la porte, le visage tendu dans sa direction, un sourire remplaçant invariablement son masque d'anxiété lorsqu'elle la voyait enfin apparaître. Si Tchétia lui demandait toujours comment avançait son introspection, elle ne lui posait jamais de question précise. Amélia appréciait cette réserve et ce respect. Quand la jeune femme lui parlait de ses difficultés, elle tentait toujours de lui apporter une réponse constructive. Quand elle évoquait sa progression, Tchétia en ressentait une certaine fierté mêlée à de l'angoisse. Car bien qu'elle ne veuille pas se l'avouer, Amélia venait combler chez elle un vide profond. Finies les altercations du début, les deux femmes vivaient à présent dans une belle harmonie, qui semblait les combler toutes les deux. Alors qu'elles dînaient un soir, Amélia aborda un sujet un peu personnel.

" Êtes-vous mariée Tchétia ?"

La sorcière des marais partit d'un rire cristallin.

" Pourquoi une telle question ?"

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

" Eh bien, de toutes les magiciennes que j'ai rencontré, Ienna bien entendu, la Kundalaya et vous, aucune n'avait d'homme dans leur vie."

Tchétia médita un instant sur cette question.

" Pour les autres, je veux dire, ceux qui n'ont aucun don, la magie est une chose bien étrange, qui inspire le plus souvent la crainte et l'effroi."

L'image des trois colporteurs se signant à l'évocation du nom de la sorcière traversa l'esprit d'Amélia.

" De ce fait, il nous est difficile de trouver un compagnon de vie, qui accepte notre différence."

La jeune femme garda le silence, visiblement troublée. L'image de Thor s'imposa à elle. Lui n'avait pas peur d'elle et de son pouvoir. Mais il était un dieu, un prince, et l'époux de la déesse Sif. Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage. Tchétia posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

" Cela ne veut pas dire que l'homme que tu aimes ne partagera pas ton amour."

Écarlate, Amélia se redressa.

" Il n'est pas question de cela."

La sorcière des marais n'était pas dupe, mais elle eut l'intelligence de ne pas insister.

" Mais, et les magiciens ?"

Tchétia fronça les sourcils.

" A ma connaissance, il n'existe pas de sorcier, mis à part celui que tu as évoqué. La magie est avant tout une affaire de femme."

" Mais pourquoi m'en veut-il à moi ? Pourquoi ne chasse t-il pas une autre magicienne ?"

La sorcière des marais haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas la première fois que cette question revenait sur la table.

" Ne penses pas à lui, concentre toi sur tes pouvoirs. Un jour tu n'auras plus rien à craindre de lui, tu peux en être certaine."

Tchétia lui caressa doucement la joue, comme pour la réconforter.

" Après, il est normal qu'une jeune femme de ton âge se pose ce genre de question. Cependant, rien ne t'oblige à révéler ton statut, si tu as juste envie d'une expérience charnelle."

Le visage cramoisi, Amélia n'avait qu'une envie : se cacher sous la table. Tchétia affectait un air détaché.

" Je devais être à peine plus âgée que toi, j'ai rencontré un garçon."

Ses yeux brillèrent à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Intriguée, Amélia oublia sa gêne.

" Il était grand et fort. Un sourire d'ange et des yeux d'un bleu ! Dès que je l'ai vu, j'en suis tombée raide dingue."

Amélia se représentait fort bien ce jeune homme, lui superposant sans y penser, les traits du prince Thor.

" Mais mon statut de sorcière faisait immanquablement fuir tous les hommes. Alors je me suis résolue à lui mentir. Nous avons vécu ainsi quelques temps, un amour flamboyant. Je ne vivais que pour lui, il était tout pour moi."

Son visage s'assombrit soudain.

" Un soir, je suis rentrée. Il était là qui m'attendait. J'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard habituellement si doux, me jetait des regards effrayants. Le mot couperet est très vite arrivé : il avait appris l'horrible vérité."

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Transie, Amélia n'osait la toucher.

" Mes pleurs, mes cris, mes menaces, rien n'y fit. Jamais plus jamais, il ne voulait entendre parler de moi. J'assenais mon dernier argument : je portais son enfant."

Sa main descendit mécaniquement sur son ventre désespérément plat.

" A présent, je le vis dans son regard, je lui faisais clairement horreur. Selon lui, cet enfant n'était pas de lieu mais de quelque démon de l'enfer. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, je sus que je ne le reverrai jamais."

Un silence s'installa. Du coin de son tablier, Tchétia essuyait les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pas réfléchir, Amélia ouvrit la bouche.

" Et l'enfant ?"

Se rendant compte de son horrible maladresse, elle s'excuse immédiatement. Tchétia lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

" J'ai fait une fausse couche quelques jours après. A croire que même l'enfant refusait d'avoir une mère telle que moi."

C'est alors que la jeune femme comprit. Pour Tchétia, elle représentait la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Sa façon de prendre soin d'elle, de la guider sans la contraindre, de s'inquiéter pour son sort, c'était l'attitude d'une mère envers son enfant. Lentement, Amélia se leva et serra la femme entre ses bras.

" J'aurais tout donné pour grandir auprès d'une mère telle que vous."

Reconnaissante, la sorcière la serra en retour et elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes enlacées.


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Amélia tomba lourdement sur le sol, comme si le rayon s'était subitement arrêté à quelques mètres de la surface. Elle roula sur le côté, gênée dans ses mouvements par son sac. Elle se remit rapidement sur pieds. Tout allait bien, rien de cassé. Elle scruta le ciel avec inquiétude, craignant une arrivée imminente du magicien. Mais aucun rayon lumineux ne vint transpercer les épais nuages gris qui masquaient le bleu du ciel. Néanmoins, elle ne s'attarda pas près de la petite estrade de pierre. L'environnement qui lui faisait face n'était guère plus accueillant que celui de Nidallevir, à l'exception de la végétation broussailleuse qui poussait de manière éparse. Leur murmure, bien que faible, vint résonner aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Le ciel gris et bas ne lui fournit aucune indication quant à l'heure ou la direction. Le terrain vallonnée ne lui offrait qu'un point de vue limité. Repérant un tumulus plus haut que les autres, Amélia y dirigea ses pas. Lorsqu'elle parvint au sommet, le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux comme il balayait la lande. A perte de vue, des terres pelées, où des bouquets hirsutes de genêts créaient des tâches jaunes. D'aussi loin que portait son regard, aucune trace d'habitation visible. Vers où tourner ses pas ? Dépitée, la jeune femme en aurait pleuré. D'un coup de pied rageur, elle envoya valser des petits cailloux qui roulèrent au bas du tumulus. Soudain, une bourrasque lui renvoya l'odeur d'un feu de bois. Elle leva immédiatement les yeux, humant avec férocité l'air ambiant. Dans la grisaille monotone de la lande, elle n'avait pas aperçu le mince filet de fumée qui s'élevait au loin. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle atteigne le feu avant que ses occupants ne soient partis, mais elle décida d'essayer. Cela valait mieux que de rester plantée là. Rajustant les bretelles de son sac sur ses épaules, elle partit d'un bon pas. L'enchevêtrement de vallées et de monts lui cachaient régulièrement la colonne de fumée. Amélia faisait de nombreux détours, montant sur des tumulus plus élevés pour s'assurer de la direction. Loin de diminuer, la fumée semblait grossir de pas en pas. Rassérénée, la jeune femme allongea le pas. Malgré la fraicheur de l'air ambiant, elle goûta avec plaisir cet exercice physique duquel elle avait été privée de longues semaines durant. Elle se sentait presque rouillée, pensant déjà aux courbatures qui la ferait souffrir demain. Touchant sa ceinture, elle se rappela qu'elle avait un baume très efficace dans ce genre de situation. C'est alors qu'au détour d'un petit monticule, elle aperçut clairement le campement qu'elle cherchait depuis deux bonnes heures. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait faillit manquer la colonne de fumée. Le feu n'était plus qu'un tout petit brasier autour duquel trois hommes s'affairaient. A les voir ainsi équipés, ils étaient sur le point de repartir. Amélia les héla. Surpris, ils arrêtèrent leurs préparatifs et la laissèrent venir à eux. Il faut avouer que sa robe écarlate passait difficilement inaperçue au milieu de la lande déserte. Le sourire aux lèvres la jeune femme franchit rapidement les derniers mètres qui la séparait d'eux. Un homme relativement âgé à en juger par sa barbe blanche était accompagné de deux jeunes gaillards dans la force de l'âge. Amélia pensa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait là d'un père et de ses fils. Arrivée à quelques pas, le père de famille leva son bâton de marche, intimant l'ordre à la jeune femme de s'arrêter.

" Que nous veux-tu étrangère ?"

Amélia s'inclina, montrant son absence de velléité.

" Je suis à la recherche d'une personne. Pourriez-vous me renseigner ?"

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

" Il s'agit de Tchétia, la sorcière des marais."

A ces mots, les trois hommes firent le même geste, comme pour conjurer le mauvais sort.

" Que lui veux-tu mon enfant ? Il ne fait pas bon s'aventurer dans les marais sans y être convié."

Visiblement, Tchétia n'avait pas bonne presse auprès des habitants de la lande.

" Ma maîtresse m'envoie quérir quelques potions auprès d'elle."

Ce mensonge pouvait paraître plausible. Les trois hommes se concertèrent du regard, puis le père lui fit signe d'approcher. Soulagée, Amélia se hâta.

" Suis-nous, nous allons te conduire à proximité."

La jeune femme les remercia vivement. Les deux garçons échangeaient des regards ravis, visiblement contents de faire la route en une si charmante compagnie. Les trois hommes étaient relativement chargés. Amélia comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait là de colporteurs, vendant leur marchandise aux quatre coins de la lande. Fort heureusement pour elle, ils connaissaient bien le pays. Déviant quelque peu de leur itinéraire, ils la menèrent jusqu'à un embranchement fourchu.

" Nos chemins se séparent ici, jeune étrangère."

Amélia regarda le petit sentier sinueux qui disparaissait rapidement dans la brume en contrebas. L'un des garçons jeta un regard implorant à son père mais ce dernier resta de marbre. La jeune femme les remercia avant de s'engager sur le sentier. Les trois hommes la regardèrent disparaître peu à peu avant de tourner les talons. L'humidité la fit rapidement frissonner. Elle serra mécaniquement les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. Bientôt le clapotis de l'eau se fit entendre. Les flaques stagnantes dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Dans l'épais brouillard, Amélia peinait à se diriger, se contentant de suivre le sentier. Mais au fil de ses pas, ce dernier s'amenuisait peu à peu jusqu'à devenir une piste enherbée. Lorsqu'elle passa pour la troisième fois devant un large rocher plat, elle comprit qu'elle tournait en rond. Sans aucun repère, elle avait peu de chance de progresser efficacement. Elle s'assit sur le rocher et contempla la petite mare qui lui faisait face. Soudain de petites flammèches apparurent à la surface de l'eau. Étonnée mais nullement effrayée, elle assista à la naissance de feux-follets. Ces derniers s'ébrouaient gaiement sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observés. Amélia se leva et s'approcha.

" Bonjour."

Instantanément, les petites boules de feu se tapirent dans les joncs.

" Aller venez, je ne vous veux aucun mal."

Rassurés par la voix douce et calme de la jeune femme, les feux follets se montrèrent.

" Je cherche Tchétia, pouvez-vous me conduire jusqu'à elle ?"

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que ce fut un véritable ballet. Les petites boules de feu rivalisaient d'acrobatie pour la diriger, sautant de flaques en mares. Amélia devait presque courir pour lui suivre.

" Attendez ! Pas si vite !"

Elle les suivit ainsi durant un long moment. Lorsqu'enfin leur course s'apaisa, elle était revenue à son point de départ. Amère elle s'assit à nouveau sur le rocher : les feux follets s'étaient moqués d'elle. Rageuse, elle jeta un caillou dans la mare, faisant se disperser les petits monstres de feu. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle à présent ? Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique ou à l'affolement. Fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir la brume oppressante, elle mobilisa son pouvoir, l'étalant autour d'elle, telle une flaque d'eau. Elle se figea soudain. Une douce mélopée semblait lui indiquer le chemin. Elle rouvrit les yeux, la mélodie cessa. Amélia soupira et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Tâtonnante, chancelante, elle marchait à petits pas, aveugle au monde qui l'entourait, suivant ce qu'elle pensait être le chemin de la demeure de la sorcière des marais. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps avait duré son périple, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la douce chaleur du soleil sur son visage qu'elle se crut autorisée à rouvrir les yeux. Devant elle s'étalait le plus joli paysage qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Une prairie recouverte d'une herbe grasse s'étendait à ses pieds, ornée d'une multitude de fleurs multicolores que faisait vibrer une brise douce et légère. Des papillons aux ailes ajourés et des abeilles zélées donnaient vie aux corolles en butinant leur nectar. Plus loin, un charmant petit pont de bois enjambait un ruisseau gazouillant aux eaux cristallines. Et dans le fond du décor, Amélia aperçut celui qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici : un saule pleureur dont la frondaison semblait toucher le ciel et la pointe des branches puiser dans l'eau. Quittant définitivement la brume du marais, Amélia s'avança le cœur léger dans ce décor idyllique. Les fleurs exhalaient une odeur divine et enivrante, le petit pont craqua agréablement sous ses pieds et l'arbre agité par la brise légère semblait lui souhaiter la bienvenue. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, niché au cœur du tronc, une petite maisonnette. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en approcher davantage, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une silhouette féminine. Confiante, Amélia lui adressa un signe de la main et continua de s'approcher. Un éclair lumineux la frôla soudain. Elle fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter le second qui passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle se cacha derrière un rocher, affolée. Près de la porte, la sorcière attendait.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes vous arrivée jusqu'ici ?"

" Je m'appelle Amélia, c'est la Kundalaya de Nidallevir qui m'envoie."

Le silence se prolongea de manière inquiétante. La jeune femme n'osait jeter un regard en direction de la magicienne, de peur de recevoir un éclair magique.

" Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question."

Visiblement, Tchétia n'était pas du genre commode. Amélia soupira, elle devait faire mieux.

" Je suis une völva. C'est votre saule qui m'a guidé."

La sorcière tourna un regard étonné vers l'arbre. Les branches de ce dernier se baissèrent jusqu'à frôler la femme en une douce caresse.

" Ne pouvais-tu le dire plus tôt ?"

Le vent fit bruisser vivement les branches du saule, comme un rire léger.

" Approchez, je ne vous ferai aucun mal."

Amélia avait peine à croire la sorcière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Les mains le long du corps, elle semblait calme et détendue. La jeune femme se releva lentement, guettant la moindre réaction hostile. La femme s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vigoureux.

" Pardonnez cette entrée en matière un peu sportive, je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on franchisse la barrière magique du marais sans y être convié. Amélia, c'est ça ?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Tchétia l'entraina à l'intérieur de la maisonnette. L'endroit était propret et douillet. Un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée, dont les flammes léchaient consciencieusement un gros chaudron de fonte. Des fauteuils confortables, une solide table de bois agrémentée de bancs complétaient le mobilier de la pièce. Partout sur les murs, des étagères ployaient sous le poids de flacons de tailles variées. Délaissant un instant la visiteuse, la sorcière se pencha sur son chaudron. D'un coup d'œil expert, elle jugea la potion prête. Elle attrapa un flacon vide d'une main et sortit une longue baguette de bois de sa poche. Agitant l'objet, la potion lévita d'elle même avant d'entrer gentiment dans le récipient de verre. Amélia la regarda faire avec étonnement : elle n'avait jamais vu de baguette magique de sa vie. L'étrange artefact reprit rapidement sa place dans la poche ventrale de la robe. Cette tâche achevée, elle reporta toute son attention sur la visiteuse. Ses yeux gris la dévisagèrent un instant, sondant sa tenue et ses accessoires.

" Bien völva Amélia, que puis-je pour vous ?"

Difficile de faire plus abrupt comme entrée en matière. La jeune femme se trouva quelque peu dépourvue : par où commencer sa fastidieuse histoire ?

" Hélas, je crains fort que cela ne soit un long récit."

" N'en dites pas plus !"

Ressortant sa baguette, elle dressa aussitôt sur un petit guéridon, une théière fumante, deux tasses et une assiette de petits biscuits.

" Je vous en prie, mettez vous à l'aise."

Reconnaissante, Amélia ôta son sac et sa cape de voyage, avant de s'asseoir dans un des confortables fauteuils de son hôtesse. Cette dernière l'imita en prenant une pause d'auditrice conquise.

La théière était vide depuis longtemps lorsqu'Amélia acheva son récit. Grave et concentrée, la sorcière des marais avait écouté son histoire sans broncher. La jeune femme ignorait si elle possédait elle aussi un don de télékinésie.

" Je vois."

Elle ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Sur le paysage idyllique, la nuit commençait à tomber. D'un geste de la main, Tchétia alluma méthodiquement toutes les chandelles de la pièce. Amélia était déconcertée. La sorcière ne lui avait posé aucune question et ne semblait guère plus intéressée que cela par son histoire. La Kundalaya avait-elle bien fait de l'adresser à elle ?

" Il est un peu tard pour parler de cela. Dînons voulez-vous ? Nous aurons tout le temps demain."

La soulagement était visible sur le visage d'Amélia, mais la sorcière n'y prêta aucune attention. Rallumant le feu sous le chaudron, elle entreprit de préparer le dîner. Épuisée, Amélia ne fit aucun effort pour alimenter la conversation. Cela ne sembla pas perturber plus que cela la sorcière qui affectait un air préoccupé. A la fin du repas, elle indiqua un petit escalier en colimaçon à Amélia.

" Il y a une chambre au premier étage. Vous pouvez y passer la nuit."

La jeune femme la remercia et prit congé. Songeuse, la sorcière la regarda disparaître dans l'escalier.

Cette nuit là, aucun rêve ne vint perburber le sommeil d'Amélia. Pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, elle se réveilla fraiche et dispose. Le bruissement de l'arbre vint saluer son réveil matinal. Heureuse, Amélia effleura doucement son tronc tacheté. Au rez-de-chaussée, Tchétia s'affairait. Gênée, la jeune femme descendit pas à pas les degrés.

" Bien dormi ?"

Amélia hocha positivement la tête.

" C'est bien. Le petit déjeuner est presque prêt."

La jeune femme regarda avec envie la jolie table dressée par son hôtesse. Un bouquet de fleurs des champs venait égayer l'austère table de chêne. La théière de la veille trônait en évidence, dégageant un léger nuage de vapeur. Des pots de confiture, sagement alignés, attendaient d'être ouverts. Une miche de pain achevait de tiédir sur une planche de bois. Tchétia déposa deux bols de gruau fumant sur la table avant d'essuyer ses mains sur son tablier.

" Je vous prie, prenez place."

Amélia se sentait horriblement gênée.

" Vous n'auriez pas du vous donner cette peine ..."

La femme lui sourit avec bienveillance.

" Vous êtes mon invitée. Après l'accueil dont je vous ai gratifiée hier, c'était la moindre des choses."

Tchétia plaça d'autorité une tasse de thé brulante dans les mains de la jeune femme et commença à tailler de belles tranches de pain. Toutes ces marques d'attention mirent du baume au cœur d'Amélia, mais cette dernière gardait une once de méfiance envers la sorcière. Son expérience avec la Kundalaya lui avait servi de leçon. Tchétia sirotait lentement son thé, en silence. Elle semblait absente. Le petit déjeuner avalé pesait agréablement sur l'estomac d'Amélia.

" Je vois que vous avez terminé."

D'un coup de baguette, les éléments s'envolèrent pour se ranger d'eux même à leurs places respectives, sous le regard ravi de la jeune femme.

" Allons y maintenant."

D'un pas décidé, la sorcière se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Surprise, Amélia lui emboîta le pas.

" Où allons-nous ?"

Tchétia désigna vaguement un point à l'horizon. Lorsqu'elles furent rendues à quelque distance de la maisonnette, la sorcière s'arrêta. Amélia examina l'endroit : rien ne lui parut notable. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, Tchétia la pointa sur elle.

" Bien. Voyons maintenant l'étendue de vos talents."

Sans attendre, elle projeta un éclair en direction de la jeune femme. Abasourdie, Amélie se jeta à terre dans un réflexe salvateur. Quelle était donc cette étrange manie ? Elle courut se mettre à couvert derrière un rocher. L'attitude de la sorcière commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Affable et bienveillante dix minutes auparavant, la voila qui se mettait à nouveau à la bombarder d'éclairs magiques. Elle voulait voir de quoi elle était capable ? Aucun problème. Posant ses mains sur l'herbe grasse, Amélia invoqua son pouvoir. Aussitôt des lianes épaisses se mirent à ramper jusqu'aux jambes de la sorcière avant de s'enrouler violemment autour de ses chevilles. En un instant, Tchétia se retrouva la tête à l'envers. Amélia risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Empêtrée dans ses jupes, elle avait moins fière allure. Soudain sans prévenir, les lianes la redressèrent, la maintenant à un mètre de hauteur. Le rocher n'offrait plus de cachette sûre. Armant le bras, la sorcière des marais déclancha un nouveau sort. Mais cette fois, Amélia s'y était préparée. Marmonnant une incantation, une paroi de verre se matérialisa devant elle, brisant net la course de l'éclair. L'explosion de la paroi projeta la jeune femme plusieurs mètres en arrière. Sonnée, elle mit quelques instants à réagir. Blessée, les avant bras sanguinolents, elle sentit la colère l'envahir, lentement, profondément. Accueillant cette vague de pouvoir, elle se transforma. La surprise passa sur le visage de Tchétia. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela. La silhouette noire auréolée de flammes dansantes restait immobile, fixant de ses yeux caves, son adversaire. La sorcière des marais frémit, presque inconsciemment tant la silhouette semblait inhumaine. Elle invoqua immédiatement un sort de protection mais reçu de plein fouet le sortilège lancé par la völva. Violemment projetée au sol, elle resta un instant le souffle coupé. Tchétia se releva péniblement, peu désireuse de subir un nouvel assaut.

" Je pense que ça ira pour cette fois-ci."

La silhouette ne broncha pas, immobile. La sorcière des marais la regarda avec inquiétude. Mais peu à peu, Amélia réapparut, visiblement éprouvée.

" Pour cette fois-ci ?"

La colère pointait dans sa voix.

" Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre une nouvelle fois avec vous !"

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos et repartit à grandes enjambées vers la maisonnette. Tchétia la rejoignit alors qu'elle bouclait son sac à dos.

" Allons, je vous en prie calmez-vous !"

Mais Amélia ne l'écoutait pas. L'esprit embrumé par sa colère, elle tentait de refouler les vagues de pouvoir qui la poussaient à se retransformer. Tchétia voulut poser une main apaisante sur le bras de la jeune femme, mais le contact brulant lui fit pousser un petit cri. Elle regarda avec étonnement les petites flammèches qui courraient le long de ses vêtements. Aveugle et sourde, Amélia hissa son sac sur ses épaules et ouvrit la porte. La sorcière la suivit.

" Amélia ? Où comptez-vous aller ?"

Elle allait quitter l'ombre bienfaisante du saule, lorsque ce dernier déploya ses branches, formant une barrière opaque. Coincée, Amélia jeta un regard rageur à l'arbre. Loin de s'en formaliser, le saule entama une longue mélopée. Sensible à la musique, les flammèches disparurent peu à peu, redonnant calme et sérénité à la jeune femme. Épuisée, elle se laissa tomber au sol. Voyant la visiteuse redevenue elle-même, le saule la libéra. Tchétia s'accroupit à ses côtés.

" Venez, vous avez besoin de repos."

S'appuyant sur la sorcière, Amélia franchit avec difficulté les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la maisonnette. Elle s'affala lourdement sur l'un des moelleux fauteuils. Les yeux légèrement vitreux, elle regardait Tchétia s'affairer, à la recherche d'une potion de régénération.

" Cela ne sera pas nécessaire."

Amélia se saisit péniblement de la petite bourse pendue à sa ceinture et en fit glisser la petite pierre oblongue et plate que lui avait donné la Kundalaya. La sorcière s'approcha, visiblement intriguée.

" Une pierre de régénération ?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Gardant la pierre dans le creux de sa main, elle se laissa entraîner dans un néant bienfaisant.

ooOoo

Du coin de l'oeil, Tchétia guettait le réveil de la jeune femme. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle reposait, calme et détendue, sur le fauteuil. Malgré les bruits environnants, elle restait profondément endormie. Lorsque la pendule approcha des midi, elle commença à montrer des signes de réveil. Était-ce du aux alléchantes odeurs de cuisine ? La sorcière l'aurait parié. La völva était encore jeune et inexpérimentée. Utiliser son pouvoir lui coûter énormément d'énergie. Or pour restaurer ses facultés, rien de tel que le sommeil et un repas conséquent. Amélia finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux, peinant à reconnaître les lieux. Son regard se posa enfin sur Tchétia. Sans un mot, elle rangea la pierre de régénération qui reposait encore dans le creux de sa main. Elle gardait une certaine rancune envers la sorcière. Le silence pesant qui régnait entre elles ne semblait pas poser de problème à Tchétia. Affairée à préparer le repas, elle sifflotait légèrement. Lorsqu'elle eut posé la soupière sur la table, elle invita Amélia à la rejoindre. La jeune femme ne fit guère prier, son estomac grouillant de manière abominable. Elle se leva avec quelque difficulté, la tête lui tournait légèrement. Refusant d'un grognement l'aide que lui proposait la sorcière, elle s'assit au bout du banc et glissa sur le bois ciré. Après quelques cuillères de ragoût, elle se sentit rassérénée. Elle avisa soudain la main bandée de la sorcière. Son contact malheureux avec les flammèches lui avait valu de vilaines brûlures.

" Vous permettez ?"

Tchétia lui tendit bien volontiers sa main. Amélia défit avec délicatesse le bandage. De petites cloques translucides parsemaient ça et là la paume de sa main. Fouillant dans la sacoche de sa ceinture, la jeune femme attrapa quelques feuilles de sauge. La sorcière frémit lorsque le feuillage vert entra en contact avec sa peau brûlée. L'instant d'après, les cloques avaient disparu. Tchétia regarda d'un air ravi sa main de nouveau intacte.

" Merci."

Amélia hocha vaguement les épaules et replongea sa cuillère dans le ragoût brûlant.

" Je croyais que le don des völvas était perdu. Depuis Ienna, aucune d'entre vous n'avait montré de tels talents magiques."

Ainsi Tchétia aussi connaissait la Grande Völva. Le monde magique était décidément bien petit. La sorcière continua sur sa lancée.

" J'ai longuement repensé à ton histoire Amélia. Il semble évident que tu ne peux retourner sur Asgard. Du moins, pour l'instant ..."

La jeune femme avait suspendu son geste, guettant la suite de la phrase.

" Je n'ai malheureusement pas grand chose à t'enseigner. Tes pouvoirs dépassent de loin les miens, comme tu as pu le constater ce matin."

Gênée, les joues de la sorcière rosirent.

" Néanmoins, tu as besoin d'apprendre à canaliser et à maîtriser ton pouvoir. Et quel lieu plus approprié que mon petit havre de paix ?"

Son sourire acheva de convaincre la jeune femme. Il faut avouer qu'elle se sentait bien ici. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu la chaleur réconfortante d'un foyer accueillant. Même si elle avait été bien traitée sur Nidallevir, elle ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Lentement, Amélia hocha la tête. Oui, elle accepterait l'offre de la sorcière des marais. La petite expérience de ce matin lui avait montré à quel point elle était ignorante sur ses capacités magiques. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait trop puisé dans ses réserves ? Elle doutait fortement que Tchétia cache un sarcophage de régénération dans sa maisonnette. Heureusement que la Kundalaya lui avait confié sa pierre. Ses doigts se portèrent mécaniquement à sa ceinture, touchant la petite bourse en cuir. Tchétia désigna son sac de la tête.

" Tu peux installer tes affaires dans la chambre le temps de ton séjour. Tu es la bienvenue chez moi, Amélia."

L'émotion semblait gagner la sorcière. Bien que la jeune femme n'en comprit pas le sens, elle remercia chaleureusement la femme. Portant machinalement sa main à son ventre, Tchetia la regarda disparaître dans l'escalier.

ooOoo

Assise sur un rocher, Amélia regardait le paysage environnant. Au bout de quelques jours, elle avait enfin trouvé l'endroit idéal pour s'entraîner. Craignant les dégâts que pouvait occasionner l'usage de la magie, Tchétia avait exigé qu'elle s'éloigne de la maisonnette. Le paysage idyllique semblait s'étendre à l'infini, bulle magique créée par la sorcière des marais. A demie-heure de marche de la maisonnette, Amélia avait fini par trouver cette grande pierre plate qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle sur laquelle elle s'était assise dans le marais, alors perdue et désorientée. Le soleil la chauffait agréablement et sa situation en hauteur lui permettait d'avoir une vision agréable de la prairie, du ruisseau et du saule. Même si Tchétia n'avait pas de cours formels à lui donner, ni d'ouvrage sur la question, elle lui avait néanmoins donné quelques conseils de méditation. Un peu comme la Kundalaya lui avait appris à contenir son pouvoir, les exercices décrits par la sorcière des marais permettaient d'appréhender et d'apprivoiser son pouvoir. Même s'il n'était en soi quantifiable, Amélia devait être capable de s'apercevoir lorsqu'elle en atteignait les limites, pour ne pas être trop affaiblie. Elle passait ainsi de longues heures, assise sur son rocher, sondant son pouvoir, tachant d'en appréhender les contours. Lorsqu'elle se sentait prête, elle lançait des sorts variés puis resondait son pouvoir afin de voir de quelle manière il était affecté. De sa vue perçante, Tchétia l'observait, parfois avec inquiétude lorsqu'elle la voyait se transformer en spectre flamboyant. Elle guettait la pendule, telle une mère inquiète voyant l'heure du retour dépassée. Amélia la trouvait souvent sur le pas de la porte, le visage tendu dans sa direction, un sourire remplaçant invariablement son masque d'anxiété lorsqu'elle la voyait enfin apparaître. Si Tchétia lui demandait toujours comment avançait son introspection, elle ne lui posait jamais de question précise. Amélia appréciait cette réserve et ce respect. Quand la jeune femme lui parlait de ses difficultés, elle tentait toujours de lui apporter une réponse constructive. Quand elle évoquait sa progression, Tchétia en ressentait une certaine fierté mêlée à de l'angoisse. Car bien qu'elle ne veuille pas se l'avouer, Amélia venait combler chez elle un vide profond. Finies les altercations du début, les deux femmes vivaient à présent dans une belle harmonie, qui semblait les combler toutes les deux. Alors qu'elles dînaient un soir, Amélia aborda un sujet un peu personnel.

" Êtes-vous mariée Tchétia ?"

La sorcière des marais partit d'un rire cristallin.

" Pourquoi une telle question ?"

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

" Eh bien, de toutes les magiciennes que j'ai rencontré, Ienna bien entendu, la Kundalaya et vous, aucune n'avait d'homme dans leur vie."

Tchétia médita un instant sur cette question.

" Pour les autres, je veux dire, ceux qui n'ont aucun don, la magie est une chose bien étrange, qui inspire le plus souvent la crainte et l'effroi."

L'image des trois colporteurs se signant à l'évocation du nom de la sorcière traversa l'esprit d'Amélia.

" De ce fait, il nous est difficile de trouver un compagnon de vie, qui accepte notre différence."

La jeune femme garda le silence, visiblement troublée. L'image de Thor s'imposa à elle. Lui n'avait pas peur d'elle et de son pouvoir. Mais il était un dieu, un prince, et l'époux de la déesse Sif. Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage. Tchétia posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

" Cela ne veut pas dire que l'homme que tu aimes ne partagera pas ton amour."

Écarlate, Amélia se redressa.

" Il n'est pas question de cela."

La sorcière des marais n'était pas dupe, mais elle eut l'intelligence de ne pas insister.

" Mais, et les magiciens ?"

Tchétia fronça les sourcils.

" A ma connaissance, il n'existe pas de sorcier, mis à part celui que tu as évoqué. La magie est avant tout une affaire de femme."

" Mais pourquoi m'en veut-il à moi ? Pourquoi ne chasse t-il pas une autre magicienne ?"

La sorcière des marais haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas la première fois que cette question revenait sur la table.

" Ne penses pas à lui, concentre toi sur tes pouvoirs. Un jour tu n'auras plus rien à craindre de lui, tu peux en être certaine."

Tchétia lui caressa doucement la joue, comme pour la réconforter.

" Après, il est normal qu'une jeune femme de ton âge se pose ce genre de question. Cependant, rien ne t'oblige à révéler ton statut, si tu as juste envie d'une expérience charnelle."

Le visage cramoisi, Amélia n'avait qu'une envie : se cacher sous la table. Tchétia affectait un air détaché.

" Je devais être à peine plus âgée que toi, j'ai rencontré un garçon."

Ses yeux brillèrent à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Intriguée, Amélia oublia sa gêne.

" Il était grand et fort. Un sourire d'ange et des yeux d'un bleu ! Dès que je l'ai vu, j'en suis tombée raide dingue."

Amélia se représentait fort bien ce jeune homme, lui superposant sans y penser, les traits du prince Thor.

" Mais mon statut de sorcière faisait immanquablement fuir tous les hommes. Alors je me suis résolue à lui mentir. Nous avons vécu ainsi quelques temps, un amour flamboyant. Je ne vivais que pour lui, il était tout pour moi."

Son visage s'assombrit soudain.

" Un soir, je suis rentrée. Il était là qui m'attendait. J'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard habituellement si doux, me jetait des regards effrayants. Le mot couperet est très vite arrivé : il avait appris l'horrible vérité."

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Transie, Amélia n'osait la toucher.

" Mes pleurs, mes cris, mes menaces, rien n'y fit. Jamais plus jamais, il ne voulait entendre parler de moi. J'assenais mon dernier argument : je portais son enfant."

Sa main descendit mécaniquement sur son ventre désespérément plat.

" A présent, je le vis dans son regard, je lui faisais clairement horreur. Selon lui, cet enfant n'était pas de lieu mais de quelque démon de l'enfer. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, je sus que je ne le reverrai jamais."

Un silence s'installa. Du coin de son tablier, Tchétia essuyait les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pas réfléchir, Amélia ouvrit la bouche.

" Et l'enfant ?"

Se rendant compte de son horrible maladresse, elle s'excuse immédiatement. Tchétia lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

" J'ai fait une fausse couche quelques jours après. A croire que même l'enfant refusait d'avoir une mère telle que moi."

C'est alors que la jeune femme comprit. Pour Tchétia, elle représentait la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Sa façon de prendre soin d'elle, de la guider sans la contraindre, de s'inquiéter pour son sort, c'était l'attitude d'une mère envers son enfant. Lentement, Amélia se leva et serra la femme entre ses bras.

" J'aurais tout donné pour grandir auprès d'une mère telle que vous."

Reconnaissante, la sorcière la serra en retour et elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes enlacées.


	24. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

Lorsque Loki posa le pied sur Asgard, un sérieux comité d'accueil l'attendait, son frère en première ligne, bien visible derrière une kyrielle de soldats armés. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Loki s'avança vers son frère.

" Eh bien, que me vaut un tel accueil ?"

Il se heurta au visage fermé de Thor.

" Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit."

Le dieu du chaos prit son air le plus angélique, provoquant l'exaspération de son frère.

" Cesse donc de jouer Loki. Père est très mécontent, il demande à te voir immédiatement."

D'un pas léger, le jeune homme fendit la troupe des soldats amassés sous le dôme. Sur son passage, les hommes, apeurés, laissaient passer le dieu du chaos.

" Tu peux renvoyer tes hommes. Ils ne servent visiblement pas à grand chose."

Sans un regard pour son frère, il s'engagea sur le pont arc-en-ciel. Il avait beau jouer la bravade, il n'en menait pas très large. Odin, le tout-puissant, avait l'air pour le moins en colère. Le chemin qui menait jusqu'à Valaskjaf lui sembla bien court. A ses côtés, Thor gardait un silence obstiné.

Assis sur son trône, Odin dominait Loki de toute sa hauteur. Même Frigg semblait réprobatrice. La voix du dieu tonna sous l'immense toit cathédrale.

" Le roi Gündar est furieux ! Il menace de suspendre ses livraisons d'armes ! Quelle est donc cette folle idée de débarquer sur Nidallevir sans prévenir ?"

Rentrant les épaules, Loki attendit que la colère de son père se soit déversée. Inutile de discuter avec lui lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

" Père, croyez-moi, je n'avais nullement l'intention de provoquer la colère du roi Gündar. Cette visite n'avait nul autre but que de protéger les Neuf Royaumes d'une terrible menace."

Thor leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel. Son frère avait toujours eu une prédisposition au mélodrame. Mais cette entrée en matière eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention d'Odin. Soudain soucieux, le dieu des dieux prêta une oreille attentive au discours de son cadet. A grand renfort d'emphase, il dévoila l'existence de cette magicienne, mystérieuse et puissante, qui œuvrait dans l'ombre de son pouvoir, mettant en danger l'équilibre fragile des Neufs Royaumes. Thor vit avec inquiétude Odin hocher vigoureusement la tête aux arguments soigneusement débités par Loki. Lorsqu'enfin il conclue en ajoutant que seul l'intérêt du royaume l'avait fait agir ainsi, Thor sut que son frère était pardonné. Pis encore, Odin lui donnerait toute latitude pour poursuivre Amélia par monts et par vaux. Frigg, restée silencieuse, fit entendre sa voix.

" Il me semble opportun d'entendre ce que cette femme a à nous dire avant de la condamner."

Le ciel venait de tomber sur la tête de Loki. Sa mère, toujours prompte à prendre sa défense, venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

" N'avez-vous rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire ?"

La colère qui transparaissait dans sa voix blessa la déesse. Cela lui coûtait de tenir ainsi tête à son fils bien-aimé. Mais il devait rester ignorant des raisons qui la poussait à agir.

" Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Mais si délit il y a, il convient qu'elle soit équitablement jugée. L'image d'Odin en pâtirait nécessairement si vous agissiez tel un assassin."

Le dieu des dieux caressait lentement sa barbe blanche.

" Frigg a raison. Je vous ordonne de capturer cette magicienne afin qu'elle soit jugée par mes soins."

Loki en frémissait de rage.

" Vous avez réussi à la localiser une fois, refaites donc le et ramenez là sur Asgard."

Le dieu du chaos sut qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de son père. Sa mère lui adressa un sourire qu'il dédaigna avant de se retirer. Thor soupira de soulagement. Frigg avait évité le pire à Amélia. Finalement, un procès semblait une alternative heureuse : la jeune femme pourrait ainsi se justifier et serait lavée de tout soupçon. Restait à espérer que Loki se conformerait aux directives d'Odin.

Le mobilier de la suite subit les foudres du dieu du chaos. Furieux d'avoir raté la magicienne, d'avoir été tancé par son père et privé du soutien de sa mère, il déchargea sa colère sur les objets environnants. Lorsque tout fut brisé et en mille morceaux autour de lui, sa fureur s'apaisa. Restaurant magiquement ce qu'il avait détruit, il se mit à réfléchir. Il comptait bien utiliser à nouveau le sort cosmique pour retrouver la jeune femme, et le plus rapidement possible. Mais une chose le chiffonnait : quel était le degré d'implication de son frère dans cette affaire ? Car il sentait bien que Thor lui cachait des choses. Plusieurs coïncidences troublaient profondément le dieu du chaos. D'abord le fait que le sort qu'il avait jeté sur la chevelure de Sif ait pu être levé et comme par hasard à Nidallevir, dernier lieu de résidence de la magicienne. Loki ne croyait pas au hasard. Thor connaissait l'identité de la magicienne et faisait en sorte de la protéger, mais dans quel but ? Comptait-il l'utiliser pour se débarrasser définitivement de lui et gagner le trône ? Loki avait peine à imaginer cela de Thor, mais n'aurait-il pas été prêt à toutes les folies pour s'asseoir sur lui-même sur Hildjaskaf ? Le soir même dans le verger d'Idünn, il invoqua une nouvelle fois le sort cosmique, en vain. L'incantation fonctionnait, mais le faisceau revenait immanquablement sur Asgard, comme si le lien qui unissait la magicienne à l'arbre était bloqué. Sans doute l'effet d'un puissant champ de force. Malgré cet échec, il revenait chaque nuit, inlassablement, tourner autour de l'abricotier pour le voir rayonner d'une lueur verte. Tôt ou tard, la magicienne finirait pas sortir de son abri et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il la capturerait. Loki mit quelques temps à remarquer qu'un autre se livrait semblablement au même manège. Chaque nuit, une ombre quittait discrètement le palais pour retrouver le dôme flamboyant du Bifröst où le Gardien veillait nuit et jour. A la question qui lui était posée, le dieu répondait invariablement la même chose.

" Elle est invisible à mes yeux."

ooOoo

Tchétia regarda sa jeune protégée revenir à la maisonnette. L'exercice colorait joliment ses joues. Autour de son cou, le collier où était serti la pierre de régénération, battait doucement au rythme de ses pas. En l'espace de quelques semaines, la timide jeune fille s'était transformée en une belle et grande jeune femme. Fine, élancée, des courbes harmonieuses, elle ferait tourner bien des têtes. Mais pour l'heure, elle n'en avait pas encore conscience. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la maisonnette, elle adressa un sourire radieux à la sorcière des marais.

" Même pas fatiguée !"

La femme lui adressa un sourire quelque peu forcé en retour. La völva maîtrisait à présent parfaitement bien son pouvoir, consciente à la fois de ses limites et de ses capacités. Elle en était éblouissante de facilité. Tchétia sut qu'il était temps, que l'échéance était arrivée, peut être même dépassée. Elle devait lui parler, sans attendre. Le visage soucieux de la sorcière ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Amélia.

" Quelque chose vous inquiète ?"

Sans un mot, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur un des deux fauteuil moelleux qui les accueillaient à présent chaque soir pour de longues conversations.

" Mon enfant, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de quitter ma maison."

Bouche bée, Amélia bredouilla.

" Mais ... mais ... comment ça ?"

Tchétia posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

" Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre et tu disposes à présent de ton pouvoir comme bon te semble. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps pour toi de poursuivre ta formation ?"

Il sembla à Amélia que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle.

" Mais, je peux retourner sur Asgard, vous le savez bien !"

La sorcière eut un sourire entendu.

" Qui te parle de retourner sur Asgard ?"

ooOoo

Amélia jeta un dernier regard sur la petite chambre. S'approchant de la fenêtre, elle apprécia une dernière fois le paysage idyllique qui s'offrait à elle. Elle s'arracha à regret à sa contemplation. Prenant son sac, elle descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier, laissant glisser sa main sur le tronc rugueux de l'arbre. Au rez-de-chaussée, Tchétia l'attendait. Les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, elle tentait de faire bonne figure. Amélia sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lâchant son sac, elle se précipita vers celle qui lui avait tour à tour servit d'instructrice, de mère, d'amie et de confidente. S'étreignant avec force, les deux femmes pleurèrent de longues minutes durant.

" Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici Amélia."

La jeune femme hocha courageusement la tête, malgré l'atroce sentiment qui lui tenaillait l'estomac que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle voyait la sorcière des marais. En silence, elle quittèrent la maisonnette jusqu'à atteindre la lisière du brouillard. Aucune des deux n'eut le courage de prononcer le moindre mot. Tchétia la regarda s'enfoncer lentement dans la brume avant de disparaître totalement. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le ventre une seconde fois. Déterminée, Amélia avançait à grandes enjambées, comme pour combattre la voix intérieure qui lui criait de faire demi tour. Malgré son envie profonde de rester auprès de Tchétia, elle savait que c'était la bonne décision. La sorcière avait raison, elle devait achever sa formation pour gagner le droit de rentrer à Asgard la tête haute. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à marcher dans la brume. Désormais liée avec la propriétaire des lieux, le marais disparut rapidement, laissant la place à la lande désertique battue par les vents. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle invoqua le nom du Gardien. Attentif à son appel, Heimdall ne lui posa qu'une question.

Doulos fut sa réponse.

OOoOO

Mikana observa avec curiosité et inquiétude, le rouleau de parchemin scellé que sa servante venait de déposer sur le guéridon. Affectant de l'ignorer, elle posa pour la troisième fois une épaisse couche de rouge sur ses lèvres. S'examinant sévèrement dans le miroir, elle finit par reposer le tube. D'un air détaché, elle se saisit du rouleau et se leva pour admirer la vue plongeante sur la mer qu'offrait sa fenêtre. Elle examina le sceau : il lui était inconnu. Elle brisa le cachet rouge et prit rapidement connaissance du contenu de la missive. Son visage resta impassible tandis qu'elle lisait les quelques lignes. Elle relut une seconde fois avant de retourner s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse. D'un geste négligent, elle jeta le parchemin dans le petit brasero qui brûlait en permanence à côté. La feuille disparut en un éclair tandis que la cire grésillait sur les braises ardentes. Elle jeta soudain un regard à la pendule.

" Allons allons, je vais être en retard !"

Aussitôt, les trois servantes se mirent en ordre de bataille. La première portait un éventail qu'elle s'efforçait d'agiter efficacement pour rafraîchir sa maîtresse. La seconde portait deux coussins moelleux brodés de fil d'or. La troisième, les mains vides, était prête à répondre au moindre de ses désirs. Le claquement des babouches de Mikana résonnait dans les couloirs tandis qu'elle se pressait. Le roi Nathaneus ne supportait aucun retard, et elle ne tenait pas à faire les frais de sa vindicte. Les quatre femmes débouchèrent enfin sur une vaste salle circulaire surmontée d'un dôme. Mikana jeta un regard anxieux au fauteuil sur l'estrade : il était encore vide. Elle traversa le cercle sans un regard pour la superbe mosaïque qui ornait le sol. La servante disposa rapidement les deux coussins sur le siège et vint se placer derrière. Debout, le dos bien droit, Mikana attendait l'entrée du roi Nathaneus.

C'était le matin mais l'atmosphère dans la salle d'audience était déjà brûlante. Les larges fenêtres avaient été laissées grandes ouvertes, permettant à la brise marine de circuler librement sous le dôme. Les rideaux de lin blanc voltigeaient follement au gré des poussées du vent. Dans le dos de Mikana, la sueur dégoulinait inexorablement. L'ambassadrice n'avait qu'une seule crainte : que le maquillage sur son visage ne résiste pas à la chaleur ambiante. Elle fit un signe discret à sa servante qui augmenta la cadence de l'éventail, effort qui lui sembla tout à fait vain. Peu à peu les sièges laissés vacants autour d'elle se remplirent. Les conseillers, les dignitaires et les officiels se pressaient pour arriver avant le roi. Adressant des sourires de circonstances, Mikana se conforma à son rôle d'ambassadrice, même envers Thalos, un homme d'une perversité sans nom, chef de la guilde des marchands. Mikana évitait soigneusement sa présence, refusant d'avoir affaire à lui. Mais malgré toutes ces précautions, elle était parfois obligée de le fréquenter, comme à cet instant précis. Thalos avisant le siège vacant du roi fit un détour pour saluer personnellement l'ambassadrice. Mikana frissonna de dégoût lorsque l'homme posa ses lèvres molles sur le dessus de la main qu'elle avait été obligée de lui tendre.

" Chère Mikana, vous vous faîtes rare ces derniers temps ! J'organise un petit banquet ce soir. O rien de bien officiel, juste entre amis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

La jeune femme ne voyait que trop bien ce que l'homme voulait dire. L'entrée du souverain de Doulos arriva à point nommée. Thalos regagna précipitamment sa place sans avoir vu sa proposition acceptée. Asseyant lourdement, Nathaneus jeta un regard ennuyé à l'assemblée avant de lever mollement le bras. A ce signal, tous s'assirent et l'audience put enfin commencer.

OOoOO

Cette fois-ci, Amélia atterit en douceur. L'estrade de pierre se trouvait à flan de colline, presque au bord d'un précipice rocheux qui venait se jeter dans une mer aux eaux turquoises. La jeune femme apprécia la température estivale de l'air, rendu supportable par la brise qui soufflait en permanence sur l'île. Grâce à d'habiles recherches, Tchétia avait fini par découvrir qu'une ambassadrice völva était admise à résidence à la cour du roi Nathaneus. Amélia n'avait guère de doute sur l'identité de cette femme, et cela la remplissait de crainte. Mikana était l'une des seules völvas à la robe dorée qu'Amélia avait eut l'occasion de côtoyer, quoi qu'encore côtoyer était un bien grand mot. La jeune femme ne l'avait croisée qu'à l'occasion des repas pris à la confrérie. Cela n'avait duré qu'un temps car étant dépourvue d'élève, elle n'avait aucune raison de rester sur Asgard. D'emblée, elle lui avait déplu : suffisante, presque arrogante, belle à en faire pâlir une déesse. Comme Amélia s'était sentie insignifiante en comparaison ! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. L'à-pic rocheux ne lui offrant aucun autre choix, Amélia entreprit de gravir la colline. Doulos étant une île, elle tomberait fatalement sur la capitale à un moment donné. Arrivée sur le promontoire, elle découvrit un paysage de garrigue où les grillons rivalisaient d'ardeur. La végétation dense mais peu amicale lui renvoya des signaux de bienvenue. La jeune femme remarqua immédiatement des plantes médicinales et prit le temps de garnir sa sacoche avec les odorants aromates. Elle chemina seule la journée durant. Le soir tombant, les plantes la guidèrent jusqu'à une petite borie de pierres sèches. Entretenue, la bergerie lui offrit un refuge à l'abri du vent et du froid qui tombait la nuit venant. Avec les broussailles sèches, elle fit un petit feu avant de se pelotonner dans sa cape écarlate. Lorsqu'elle se leva, les rayons du soleil illuminèrent un ciel d'azur.

Amélia marcha ainsi deux jours durant. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube du troisième jour que Doulos se révéla enfin à sa vue. Située à l'exact opposé de l'île, la cité aux murs blancs s'établissait sur une hauteur. Par la porte principale, s'engouffraient des caravanes aux contenus exotiques, déchargés depuis le port extérieur à la ville. Elle se mêla rapidement à la foule qui partait à l'assaut de la ville. Avec les costumes bigarrés des marchands, sa tenue écarlate passa totalement inaperçue. Elle baissa néanmoins la tête lorsqu'elle se faufila entre les deux soldat qui assuraient une garde sommaire à l'entrée. Dans les rues encombrées d'étals, s'alignaient de jolies maisonnettes aux murs blancs et aux volets bleus. Attirée par les marchandises exotiques, Amélia baguenaudait d'un trottoir à l'autre. Affables, les marchands proposaient des dégustations et des essayages qu'Amélia refusait immanquablement. Bientôt l'atmosphère marchande laissa la place à la tranquilité d'un quartier résidentiel. Les maisons cossues, annonçaient un statut social plus élevé. Le soleil frappait dur, renvoyant ses rayons éblouissants d'une façade à l'autre. Amélia se heurta bientôt à un mur. Elle le suivit jusqu'à un petit poste de garde. Au delà, des palais splendides s'étalaient sur le promontoire de la citadelle. Nul doute que Mikana devait avoir sa résidence dans l'un d'entre eux. Confiante, Amélia s'avança vers les deux gardes. Ces derniers lui jetèrent un regard méfiant.

" Bonjour, je viens rendre visite à l'ambassadrice Mikana."

La jeune femme n'avait pas prévu cela. Les deux gardes se regardèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire. Interloquée, Amélia les laissa faire. Reprenant son souffle, l'un lui répondit.

" L'ambassadrice Mikana ne fréquente pas la racaille dans ton genre. Aller file avant que je ne m'énerve."

Soudain inquiète, la jeune femme obéit promptement. Dès qu'elle fut hors de la vue du poste de garde, elle descendit les degrés de la cité au pas de course, retrouvant bientôt l'heureux anonymat du marché. Elle se cacha dans un encadrement de porte et guetta la foule, s'attendant à voir surgir des gardes armés pour la capturer. Finalement rassurée, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, s'asseyant sur les marches de pierre. Leur fraicheur lui fit du bien. Elle avisa soudain sa tenue. Après trois jours passés dans la garrigue, sa tunique et sa cape étaient en bien piteux état. Lacérée, voir même déchirée par endroit sa tenue n'avait pas résisté aux broussailles. La réaction des deux gardes n'avait donc rien d'étonnant. La journée s'achevait. Amélia remarqua alors que les rues se vidaient peu à peu. Les marchands rangeaient soigneusement leur étal, rabattant les présentoirs et abaissant les toiles qui les protégeaient du soleil. Une femme houspilla quelque peu Amélia.

" Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Les étrangers ne sont pas admis dans la cité la nuit, à moins d'avoir un endroit où passer la nuit."

La jeune femme se leva donc, gênée par sa tenue abîmée.

" Pourriez-vous m'indiquer une auberge ?"

Le ton poli et délicat d'Amélia adoucit quelque peu la marchande.

" Sur le port intérieur, l'auberge de la mouette."

Remerciant la matrone, Amélia disparut bien vite dans les escaliers descendant vers le port. Elle craignait plus que tout d'être arrêtée par une patrouille. Lasse de dormir à même le sol, elle aspirait à un peu de confort. Elle entendit le bruit du ressac avant d'apercevoir la mer. Dans le port, de petits bateaux se balançaient doucement face aux nombreuses tavernes qui accueillaient les marins fraichement débarqués. La jeune femme remarqua rapidement dans une petite rue adjacente, une enseigne sur laquelle était dessinée une mouette. Elle poussa la porte de l'auberge. La petite entrée, propre et bien entretenue lui inspira confiance. Le carillon ayant tinté, une petite femme replète apparut aussitôt. Le large sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres s'effaça quelque peu lorsqu'elle vit la visiteuse. Consciente du mauvais effet que produisait sa tenue, Amélia tâcha de paraître la plus courtoise possible.

" Bonsoir ma dame, votre établissement m'a été recommandé. Auriez-vous une chambre de disponible pour la nuit ?"

Rassurée par la politesse de la jeune femme, l'hôtesse prit un ton enjoué.

" Vous avez de la chance, il m'en reste une. Cela vous fera cinq pièces d'argent."

Amélia resta pétrifiée, elle ne disposait d'aucun argent sur elle. Rien qu'à son visage, l'aubergiste comprit.

" Sachez mademoiselle que je ne pratique pas la charité !"

" Il ne s'agit pas de cela ma dame. Voyez-vous, j'ai dépensé tout l'argent que m'a donné ma maîtresse pour le voyage qu'elle m'a demandé de faire."

Méfiante, la femme attendit la suite.

" Je travaille au service de l'ambassadrice Mikana. Soyez assurée que vous recevrez le paiement dû dès demain."

L'aubergiste sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais lui tendit finalement les clés de la chambre.

" Les communs sont au rez-de-chaussée. Le dîner est servi à huit heures."

Amélia hocha la tête et se saisit d'une main tremblante du précieux sésame. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et se laissa tomber avec un soupir de soulagement sur le lit. Une fois lavée, elle raccommoda magiquement ses vêtements. Elle tressa avec soin ses longs cheveux d'ébène et sortit de la pièce. Huit heures sonnaient à l'horloge lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans la salle à manger. L'aubergiste elle-même peina un instant à la reconnaître. Impériale, elle traversa la salle sans se rendre compte des commentaires qu'elle suscitait sur son passage. Affable, la femme la conduisit jusqu'à une petite table près de la fenêtre. Les voyageurs lui jetaient des regards étonnés, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. La salle à manger se vida peu à peu. Amélia s'apprêtait elle aussi à rejoindre sa chambre, pressée de retrouver le lit moelleux lorsqu'elle fut abordée par un marchand. L'homme à l'haleine avinée, s'assit familièrement sur la chaise laissée libre en face d'elle.

" Pardonnez ma démarche audacieuse ma dame, mais votre beauté est telle qu'il fallait que je vous le dise en face."

Le rire gras de ses deux compagnons restés attablés résonna dans la salle vide. Amélia le regarda avec surprise ne sachant que répondre. L'homme prit cette absence de réponse pour un encouragement.

" Mes compagnons et moi-même souhaiterions bénéficier de vos services pour cette nuit. Nous sommes prêts à nous montrer très généreux."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lança une bourse sur la table. Les pièces tintèrent désagréablement sur le bois. Cette fois-ci, Amélia comprit l'ignoble tournure de cet entretien. Le visage en feu, elle se leva brusquement.

" Je crains fort monsieur, qu'il n'y ait erreur sur la personne."

Sans plus attendre, elle voulut quitter la salle, mais le marchand ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Lui saisissant le bras, il la tira violemment en arrière. Déséquilibrée, Amélia tomba sur le sol. Le rire des trois hommes amplifia sa colère, faisant naître de petites étincelles rougeoyantes sur sa peau pâle. Elle se força à respirer calmement pour refouler la vague de pouvoir qui tentait de la submerger. Face à ces trois imbéciles, sa formation de guerrière suffirait largement. D'un mouvement de la jambe, elle fit tomber l'homme qui s'avançait en ricanant vers elle. Lorsqu'il fut à terre, elle se releva rapidement et lui décrocha un formidable coup de pied dans le ventre. L'homme poussa un cri avant de se tordre de douleur. Les deux comparses avaient cessé de rire. L'air mauvais, ils bloquaient le chemin de la sortie. Attirée par le bruit, l'aubergiste entra dans la pièce. Elle passa inaperçue aux yeux deux hommes. Étouffant un cri, elle partit à toutes jambes quérir de l'aide. Très calme, Amélia sortit la petite dague, qui la quittait jamais, du fourreau collé à sa cuisse.

" Tu vas te blesser avec ça. Reste donc tranquille, on ne te veut pas de mal."

Amélia avait beau être inexpérimentée, elle n'en était pas moins intelligente. Aucune chance que ces hommes la laisse indemne, d'autant plus que l'un d'entre eux venait à son tour de sortir une lame. Choisissant l'effet de surprise, la jeune femme s'élança vers les deux hommes. Au dernier moment, elle se jeta à terre, glissant sur le parquet ciré. Échappant à l'étreinte des marchands, elle passa derrière eux et trancha sauvagement le tendon d'achille de celui qui se trouvait à sa gauche. L'homme s'effondra aussitôt en poussant un hurlement de douleur.

" Sale catin ! Tu vas nous le payer !"

Sur la défensive, Amélia se préparait à repousser l'assaut du marchand lorsque deux gardes armés déboulèrent dans la salle à manger. La jeune femme rangea promptement sa dague tandis que les deux soldats braquaient leurs lances sur le dernier homme debout. L'aubergiste se posta aux côtés d'Amélia.

" Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

La jeune femme la rassura et la remercia pour son intervention. Sans plus de cérémonie, les deux gardes emmenèrent les marchands passer la nuit en prison. Amélia les regarda, l'œil sombre.

" Soyez assurées de passer une bonne nuit mes dames."

L'hôtesse remercia chaleureusement les soldats pour leur intervention et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Amélia prit rapidement congé, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le récit des évènements. Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Épuisée, elle plongea rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, les évènements de la veille semblaient ne s'être jamais produits. L'aubergiste l'accueillit avec amabilité et la plaça comme la veille pour le petit déjeuner. Amélia se sentait vaguement rassurée, craignant que l'escarmouche dont elle avait été victime n'ait des conséquences sur son anonymat. Mais ce sentiment s'évanouit tout à fait lorsqu'elle vit deux gardes entrer dans l'auberge. Ils échangèrent quelques mots rapides avec l'hôtesse avant de repartir. La femme jeta un regard inquiet en direction d'Amélia. Lorsque la salle se fut vidée, elle vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

" Les marchands vont passer en jugement lors de l'audience royale de ce matin. En tant que plaignante, j'ai le devoir d'y faire entendre ma voix. Accepteriez-vous de témoigner si cela était nécessaire ?"

Témoigner ? Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires d'Amélia. Mais comme elle se sentait redevable envers l'aubergiste, elle accepta. Le soulagement était visible sur le visage de la femme.

" Nous partons dans dix minutes."

ooOoo

Amélia suivait docilement l'hôtesse dans les rues de Doulos. Augusta Callas semblait être une femme connue et respectée dans la cité. Les marchands la saluait avec amabilité et cette dernière avait toujours une parole gentille à leur adresser. Les deux femmes quittèrent bientôt les rues marchandes pour la partie haute de la ville. Amélia voyait s'approcher avec quelque inquiétude le poste de garde de la citadelle.

" Où allons-nous ?"

Augusta la regarda avec étonnement.

" Eh bien au palais du roi Nathaneus pour l'audience royale."

Le palais royal ? La jeune femme n'aurait rêvé meilleure occasion de rencontrer Mikana. Si Augusta trouva la question d'Amélia étrange, elle n'en dit rien. Elles se présentèrent bientôt devant les deux gardes postés à l'entrée de la citadelle. Amélia remarqua avec soulagement que ce n'étaient pas ceux de la veille. Informés de l'objet de la visite, les deux soldats les laissèrent volontiers passer. La jeune femme découvrit avec émerveillement la splendeur de la citadelle. Ici par de côte abrupte. Le plateau parfaitement lisse et plat s'ouvrait sur une immense allée entourée de pelouse verdoyante où des palmiers d'une haute taille dispensaient une ombre salvatrice. De part et d'autre, des villas somptueuses et au bout, le palais du roi Nathaneus. Elles furent introduites dans l'antichambre de l'audience royale. Ici se côtoyait tout le peuple de Doulos, du plus petit pêcheur à la plus riche des matrones. Avisant deux sièges libres, Augusta s'y assit, aussitôt imitée par Amélia. L'aubergiste lui ayant expliqué que les témoins étaient rarement appelés à faire entendre leur version, la jeune femme s'était détendue. Elle observait les lieux avec curiosité, tentant de graver certains détails dans sa mémoire, pour le cas où elle aurait à revenir au palais sans y être invitée. L'audience s'ouvrit enfin, provoquant des remous dans l'assemblée hétéroclite.


	25. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

Mikana étouffa un bâillement qu'elle camoufla habilement derrière sa main ornée de motifs géométriques peints au henné. L'audience s'éternisait et la chaleur augmentait sensiblement dans l'immense salle. Les portes avaient été fermées afin de garantir un peu de fraicheur, en vain. Malgré les efforts de sa servante, l'éventail peinait à dispenser l'air nécessaire à sécher les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. L'ambassadrice écoutait d'une oreille distraite les plaintes d'un chevrier, accusant son voisin de voler ses cabris à peine nés. Le greffier nota religieusement la décision du souverain, sa plume grattant désagréablement le papier. Deux gardes amenèrent enfin trois hommes, visiblement des marchands en escale à Doulos. Thalos se redressa imperceptiblement sur son siège : l'affaire le concernait. Une petite femme replète fut introduite à quelque distance des prévenus. Le procureur lut de sa voix monocorde les chefs d'inculpations.

" Descendus à la respectable auberge de la Mouette, tenue par Augusta Calas, ci-présente, ces trois hommes sont accusés d'avoir troublé la quiétude de cet établissement en agressant physiquement une jeune femme elle-même pensionnaire."

Mikana observa les trois hommes : ils avaient l'air pour le moins mal en point. Le premier se tenait courbé, respirant avec difficulté, sans doute à cause de ses côtes cassées. Le second boitait bas, son pied vilainement bandé avec un tissu rougi. Quant au troisième, il jetait des regards inquiets autour de lui.

" Reconnaissez-vous les faits ?"

Les trois hommes se regardaient, l'air hagard. Thalos crut bon d'intervenir.

" Roi Nathaneus, je connais ces hommes, il font partie de la guilde depuis de nombreuses années. Ce ne sont pas des mauvais bougres, il doit certainement s'agir d'une erreur."

Le procureur relut attentivement le rapport qu'il tenait entre les mains.

" Il n'y aucune erreur maître Thalos. Ces hommes ont agressé physiquement une jeune femme, sans l'intervention des gardes, dieu seul sait ce qui se serait produit."

Mikana hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

" Sans doute avez-vous raison, mais la jeune femme est indemne. Cela justifie t-il le traitement que vos gardes leur ont infligé ?"

Une voix féminine s'éleva alors.

" Ils l'ont bien mérité, ma pensionnaire n'a fait que se défendre !"

Les regards de l'assemblée se tournèrent vers Augusta Callas. Même le roi Nathaneus sembla avoir un regain d'intérêt.

" Procureur ! N'avez-vous pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme ?"

L'homme hocha gravement la tête.

" Qu'on la fasse entrer ! Je suis curieux de la rencontrer."

ooOoo

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que les deux femmes patientaient dans l'antichambre. La salle se vidait peu à peu, au gré des appels du greffier. Elles étaient les dernières à passer. Lorsqu'enfin se fut son tour, Augusta se leva et lissa mécaniquement sa robe.

" Je vous retrouve après l'audience. Attendez-moi."

Amélia la regarda entrer, jetant un coup d'œil curieux à l'immense salle qu'elle entre-apercevait à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait. Hélas, ce moment fugace ne lui permettait pas de voir grand chose. Ramassant un éventail de fortune fait de palmier tressé, laissé là par une plaignante, la jeune femme entreprit de se rafraîchir en attendant le retour de la matrone. Dans sa tête se bousculaient mille et une questions. Comment allait-elle faire pour payer sa chambre à Augusta si elle ne parvenait pas à entrer en contact avec Mikana ? Elle pourrait toujours vendre ses talents de guérisseuse mais cela la répugnait quelque peu. Impensable de retourner, la tête basse chez Tchétia. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, tirant Amélia de ses réflexions. Mais à la place d'Augusta, la jeune femme vit apparaître un garde.

" Vous êtes appelée à témoigner."

Pétrifiée, Amélia resta sans bouger.

" Vous êtes bien le témoin d'Augusta Callas ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

" Aller venez, j'ai pas toute la journée !"

C'est intimidée qu'Amélia fit son entrée dans la salle d'audience. De la pièce, elle ne vit dans un premier temps que la superbe mosaïque qui ornait le sol. Savant mélange d'or, de marbre et de pierre noire, elle semblait raconter la création de Doulos. Son attention fut immédiatement appelée par Augusta qui l'invitait à venir se placer à ses côtés. Une voix grave s'éleva soudain.

" Voilà donc la jeune femme qui a infligé toutes ces blessures ?"

Son rire tonitruant se répercuta sous la vote, immédiatement imité par tous les hommes présents dans la salle. Pâle comme un linge, Mikana observait la jeune femme. Sanglée dans sa robe écarlate, il n'y avait guère de doute sur son identité. Amélia leva les yeux vers l'homme vêtu d'une large toge blanche qui lui faisait face. A en juger par le mince cercle d'or qui ornait sa tête, il devait s'agir là du souverain de Doulos. Pleine de respect, Amélia s'inclina fort courtoisement.

" Si je n'y avais pas été forcée, ô roi Nathaneus."

Étonné, le souverain cessa de rire et considéra attentivement la jeune femme. A n'en pas douter, c'était là une fleur sur le point d'éclore. Mince, élancée, avec un port de tête admirable, pas étonnant que ces trois idiots aient tenté leur chance. Passant le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, le roi se prépara à répondre.

" Pardonnez mon étourderie, ô roi Nathaneus !"

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtue d'une robe dorée se leva aussitôt. La chance souriait enfin à Amélia. Toute en féminité, l'ambassadrice traversa la salle, ondulant des hanches. Tous les hommes n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour elle, même le souverain de Doulos.

" Je vous présente ma cousine. J'avais oublié qu'elle devait arriver ce jour !"

Mikana passa familièrement ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, elle lui intima l'ordre de se taire.

" Votre cousine ?"

L'incrédulité transparaissait dans la voix du roi Nathaneus. Il fronça les sourcils.

" Eh bien, voilà une fâcheuse arrivée dans notre belle île. J'espère que vous ne porterez pas un jugement trop hâtif sur ses habitants."

Amélia s'inclina avec grâce et jeta un regard amical vers Augusta. Malgré l'interdiction qui lui avait été faite, la jeune femme répondit avec amabilité.

" J'espère avoir l'occasion de la découvrir prochainement."

Un sourire gourmand passa sur les lèvres du souverain. Mikana pâlit légèrement. Elle fit un signe en direction de sa chaise et l'une de ses servantes se précipita.

" Emmène là dans mes appartements. Fais en sorte qu'elle y reste."

La femme hocha la tête et prit Amélia par le coude pour l'entraîner hors de la salle. Déjà le greffier notait les décisions du souverain : les trois marchands furent condamné à payer une amende à Augusta pour le trouble et à une interdiction de séjour sur Doulos d'une année. Amélia suivit docilement la servante, trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à mendier l'attention de Mikana. Elle adressa un bref signe de la main à Augusta avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Déjà la séance était levée. Les participants se levèrent avec soulagement, tout endoloris par leur station assise prolongée. Mikana était pressé de rejoindre la jeune femme, mais elle dut répondre aux questions empressées du roi Nathaneus.

" Bien entendu, je vous veux toutes les deux à ma table ce soir !"

Mikana fit semblant de se pâmer de joie devant cette invitation, avant de rejoindre rapidement sa suite. Pour une völva guerrière, ce n'était pas une entrée en matière des plus discrètes. Maudissant intérieurement la jeune femme, l'ambassadrice se pressa dans les couloirs.

Après l'ambiance surchauffée de la salle d'audience, le couloir était d'une fraicheur agréable. Amélia suivit docilement la servante qui se hâtait. Peu désireuse de l'importuner, la jeune femme la suivit en silence jusqu'à une imposante porte. Sans un mot, la servante la fit entrer avant de refermer les lourds battants derrière elle. Amélia détailla avec étonnement le décor du salon dans lequel elle venait de pénétrer. D'épais tapis aux couleurs chamarrées étouffaient ses pas. Ça et là, de moelleux coussins posés à même le sol entouraient de petits guéridons de métal. Amélia s'approcha instinctivement des fenêtres. L'à-pic rocheux la fit frissonner. En contrebas, les vagues se fracassaient violemment contre les rochers. Perdue dans le spectacle de l'écume bouillonnante, Amélia n'entendit pas l'ambassadrice entrer.

" Fascinant n'est-ce-pas ?"

La jeune femme sursauta. Mikana s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour observer la mer.

" Une magnifique prison dorée."

Ce terme fit frissonner Amélia. Elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'elle venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

" Maîtresse Mikana, je m'appelle Amélia. J'ai été envoyée vers vous afin de poursuivre ma formation."

Le visage de l'ambassadrice ne traduit aucune émotion.

" Je suis au courant."

Amélia ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Comment Mikana pouvait-elle être au courant de sa venue ? Et plus inquiétant encore, qui l'avait prévenue ? Mais l'ambassadrice ne semblait pas désireuse de répondre à ses questions. Passant dans sa chambre à coucher, elle s'assit en soupirant devant sa coiffeuse pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, elle grimaça. Elle se saisit rapidement d'un pot et se mit à appliquer un onguent épais sur ses joues.

" Ne vous enseigne t'on pas l'art de la discrétion ? Le niveau d'enseignement de Piéta a bien baissé ..."

Rouge de confusion, Amélia tenta de se justifier, mais là encore Mikana ne semblait pas intéressée par ses explications. Tout à son maquillage, elle n'adressait aucun regard à la jeune femme. Ce comportement avait le don d'agacer Amélia. Mais cela ne l'étonnait guère. Mikana était fière, arrogante et imbue de sa personne, elle n'avait aucune des qualités requises pour faire une bonne formatrice. Amélia serra les poings, elle devrait faire preuve de patience. Gardant à l'esprit son objectif de revenir le plus tôt possible à Asgard, elle fit amende honorable.

" J'espère que vous saurez pardonner et corriger mon inexpérience maîtresse Mikana."

Visiblement, cette attitude plut à l'ambassadrice. Elle daigna enfin détourner le regard de son miroir pour adresser un sourire condescendant à la jeune femme.

" Quant à moi, j'espère que tu sauras être à la hauteur de mes exigences."

Elle se leva soudain, dans un tourbillon vaporeux de voiles.

" Nous sommes officiellement invitées à dîner à la table du roi. J'ai donc moins d'une journée pour t'apprendre les règles élémentaires de la diplomatie."

A cette annonce, Amélia pâlit légèrement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à entrer si tôt dans la cour des grands.

" Règle numéro 1 : quand je te demande de te taire, tu te tais."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle avait compris la leçon.

" Règle numéro 2 : ne jamais aborder de sujets fâcheux."

Mikana se mit à énumérer tout ce qui devait être évité. Pêle-mêle, la politique intérieure et extérieure, le commerce, l'argent, bref tout ce qui avait un tant soit peu d'intérêt. Voyant son élève froncer les sourcils, elle soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

" Nous sommes des ambassadrices. Notre rôle n'est pas d'interférer dans la politique intérieure du pays mais de glaner un maximum d'information. Notre présence est appréciée parmi les puissants parce que nous sommes jolies et sottes."

Mikana continua sa leçon.

" Parce qu'ils nous croient jolies et sottes, ils se permettent de parler de sujets sérieux et confidentiels devant nous, et c'est là que nous jouons notre rôle à la perfection."

Jolie et sotte, voilà deux adjectifs qu'Amélia ne se serait jamais attribué.

" Cependant, ..."

Mikana prit un air sombre.

" ... il faut toujours se méfier des arcanes du pouvoir, car à trop frôler la lumière, on finit parfois par se brûler les ailes ..."

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Amélia. L'ambassadrice braqua un regard sans fard sur la jeune femme.

" Tu viens d'entrer la cage aux lions."

ooOoo

La séance d'habillage et de maquillage à laquelle Mikana venait de la soumettre avait été plus difficile que la première leçon de combat que lui avait infligé Piéta. Épuisée, la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de dîner en compagnie du roi Nathaneus. Comme elle regrettait amèrement à présent sa langue bien pendue ! Mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait avoué cela à Mikana. Elle réfréna son envie de bailler. Mikana achevait de se préparer, sous l'œil attentif de ses trois servantes. Elle avait troqué sa robe vaporeuse pour une éblouissante tunique aux reflets dorés. L'épais khôl qui habillait ses yeux la faisait ressembler à une déesse égyptienne.

" Pressons !"

Les doigts tremblants, la servante déposa sur les cheveux blonds de l'ambassadrice une couronne de fleurs artistiquement tressée. Mikana s'examina soigneusement dans la glace avant de sourire.

" C'est parfait !"

Le soulagement était visible sur le visage de la servante. Amélia se demanda comment elle pouvait supporter de rester à son service. Le dos droit, la nuque raide, Mikana se leva, aussitôt imitée par sa jeune élève. L'une des servantes défroissa mécaniquement sa robe. Amélia se sentait empêtrée dans les différentes couches de tissus qui recouvraient son corps. Mikana n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. La séance d'habillage s'était déroulée sous l'œil expert des quatre femmes.

" Déshabille toi !"

Amélia avait obtempéré, horriblement gênée de se dénuder ainsi. Le visage écarlate, elle avait écouté les remarques et les critiques de Mikana : sa taille était trop fine, ses épaules trop musclées, et que dire de sa chevelure ? Pour peu, la jeune femme aurait fondu en larmes. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un torrent d'éloges mais quelques remarques amicales auraient renforcé son estime de soi. Les bras ballants au milieu de la pièce, Amélia avait assisté au déballage de la penderie de Mikana. Il était trop tard pour confectionner une tenue, la jeune femme devrait se contenter d'une vieille robe de l'ambassadrice. Amélia priait en silence, l'image de la robe rose bonbon qu'elle portait le jour de son départ pour Asgard la hantait. Fort heureusement, le rose n'allait pas au teint blond de Mikana. On lui attribua finalement une sorte de grande tunique blanche qui lui couvrait les chevilles. Le drapé cachait son absence de forme et les bretelles larges, l'aspect athlétique de ses bras. Ses cheveux, lavés à plusieurs reprises, huilés, roulés, torsadés, séchés, avaient maintenant un aspect brillant. Élégamment relevés en un chignon haut, ils dégageaient sa nuque fine. Quelques boucles éparses achevaient d'orner son cou. Pour elle, nul bijou. Son statut et sa jeunesse ne l'y autorisait pas. Amélia se sépara à regret de sa pierre de régénération. Inutile de préciser son utilité à Mikana. L'ambassadrice n'était pas une magicienne, la jeune femme l'avait tout de suite senti. Elle la rangea soigneusement dans sa bourse d'origine sous le regard critique de Mikana.

Lorsque l'heure du départ sonna enfin, Amélia retrouva un peu d'allant. Dans les couloirs, l'ambassadrice lui fit ses ultimes recommandations. Difficile de dire qui de l'élève ou du maître était le plus anxieux. L'angoisse de Mikana se calma quelque peu lorsqu'elle entra dans la partie privée du palais, réservée au souverain. Ça et là de nombreux courtisans se pressaient. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un dîner intime, mais de l'un de ces innombrables banquets. L'ambassadrice adressa même un sourire léger à Amélia : la partie s'annonçait moins ardue que prévue. Mikana entra dans l'immense salle de réception comme un général en terrain conquis. La jeune femme la suivait de près, dans l'ombre. Rayonnante, l'ambassadrice salua tout le monde et présenta Amélia comme sa protégée. Mikana laissait les commentaires flatteurs sur sa beauté fleurir sur son passage. Admirée, louée, vantée, la femme à la tunique dorée attirait tous les regards. Amélia se surprit un instant à la jalouser mais se reprit bien vite. Le souvenir des paroles de Mikana flottèrent un instant dans sa tête.

 _Sotte et jolie._

Amélia s'appliqua donc à faire des révérences et à sourire, tout en évitant de parler. Mais peu de gens semblaient intéressés par sa personne, l'aura rayonnante de Mikana attirant toutes les attentions. Le bruissement des conversations s'éteignit lorsque le roi Nathaneus fit son entrée. Respectueusement, l'assemblée courba l'échine pour saluer le souverain. Passant au milieu des courtisans, il repéra instantanément l'ambassadrice, rayonnante dans sa robe aux couleurs du soleil. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit familièrement le bras. Mikana posa d'abord sa main sur son cœur, faussement émue d'être ainsi distinguée, avant de prendre le bras du souverain. Amélia paniqua un instant : devait-elle suivre Mikana ? Soudain une ombre s'arrêta devant elle. Thalos, le chef de la guilde des marchands lui tendit galamment le bras. Amélia s'inclina courtoisement et posa une main légère sur le bras de l'homme. Mikana lui jeta un coup d'œil. Amélia n'y lisant aucune réprobation se sentit vaguement rassurée. Elle avait l'impression de nager au beau milieu d'un banc de requins et Thalos n'était pas celui qui avait les dents les moins acérées. D'emblée, l'homme lui avait déplu. Arrogant et fier, il exhibait une lourde chaîne en or, symbole de ses attributions. Ses doigts ruisselaient littéralement d'or, aucune phalange n'était épargnée. Il abandonna néanmoins Amélia à côté de Mikana, non sans lui avoir consciencieusement baisé la main. La jeune femme se garda bien de prononcer le moindre mot, se contentant de le saluer de la tête. Cette cérémonie achevée, le roi Nathaneus donna le signal des festivités. Aussitôt, une armée de serviteurs se chargea de remplir les verres et les estomacs des convives. Ne sachant comment se comporter lors d'un banquet, Amélia décida de calquer ses gestes sur ceux de l'ambassadrice. Malgré les odeurs alléchantes, Mikana ne mangeait que très peu, se contentant de petites bouchées. Amélia regardait les plats passer à regret. Elle prit la coupe que lui tendait un serviteur et porta le liquide à sa bouche. Elle faillit s'étrangler et étouffa tant bien que mal sa toux. Mikana se pencha vers elle.

" C'est du vin. Ne vide pas ton verre."

Obéissante, Amélia ne porta plus la coupe à ses lèvres. L'ambassadrice, accaparée par le roi Nathaneus, ne lui adressait aucune parole. La soirée s'étirait lentement et longuement. Les plats sucrés remplacèrent enfin les plats salés. L'estomac grouillant, Amélia s'autorisa à déguster quelques douceurs. Son appétit apaisé, la jeune femme se surprit à somnoler. La journée avait été riche en émotions et il ne lui tardait qu'une seule chose : aller se coucher. Elle crut un instant son souhait exaucé lorsque les serviteurs se mirent à débarrasser vivement les tables. Hélas, ce n'était que pour faire de la place à un groupe de musiciens. Ravi le roi Nathaneus donna le départ du bal, qu'il ouvrit bien évidemment avec Mikana. Amélia regarda le couple s'avancer vers le milieu de la salle. Autour d'eux, les courtisans commentaient le moindre de leurs gestes ou de leurs regards. La musique s'éleva, lente et légèrement. Mikana s'inclina élégamment devant le roi, avant d'esquisser les premiers pas de danse. Amélia les regarda virevolter de longues minutes avant d'être rejoints par les invités.

" Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ?"

Amélia leva les yeux. Thalos lui tendait la main. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire avant de décliner poliment l'invitation.

" Cette danse m'est parfaitement inconnue."

Le chef de la guilde fronça les sourcils. La danse faisait partie de l'apprentissage de toute jeune femme de la bonne société. Il n'insista pas et s'inclina poliment devant elle avant de solliciter une autre partenaire. Les hommes de l'assistance, voyant Thalos ainsi éconduit, n'osèrent pas tenter leur chance. Amélia n'eut donc pas à refuser d'autres invitations. Après un long quart d'heure de danse, Mikana demanda grâce. Le souverain la laissa partir à regrets, la suivant des yeux tandis qu'elle regagnait sa place près d'Amélia. L'ambassadrice s'assit délicatement et prit volontiers la coupe que lui tendit un serviteur.

" Comment se passa la soirée ?"

Mikana gardait les yeux rivés sur la piste de bal.

" Bien je crois."

L'ambassadrice hocha discrètement la tête. A peine eut-elle reposé son verre que le souverain vint la solliciter.

" Je vais faire demander une polka. N'est-ce pas votre danse préférée ?"

Un sourire ravi vint éclairer le visage de Mikana. Nathaneus s'éloigna rapidement en direction de l'orchestre.

" Mes pieds me font terriblement souffrir."

Mikana aurait volontiers posé ses chaussures pour masser ses orteils douloureusement compressés. Mais déjà, les premières notes de la polka étaient joyeusement égrenées par les musiciens. Plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres, Mikana s'empressa de rejoindre le roi Nathaneus.

Amélia n'aurait su dire à quelle heure elles avaient la suite de l'ambassadrice, mais l'aube semblait déjà pointer à l'horizon. Mikana avait quitté la salle la tête haute et le pas léger, mais à peine arrivée dans les couloirs adjacents, elle avait ôté ses chaussures : elle boitait bas. Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Mikana ne formula aucune observation à sa jeune élève, sans doute trop épuisée. En leur absence, les trois servantes avaient dressé un lit de fortune dans un coin du salon. Mikana lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Amélia défit tant bien que mal l'imposant chignon qui lui tirait douloureusement sur le cuir chevelu avant d'ôter sa tunique blanche. Elle aperçut avec soulagement son sac posé dans un coin. Enfilant une chemise propre, elle se glissa aussitôt sous les couvertures et tomba dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 _Fin de la publication pour cette fois-ci ! Les quatre chapitres suivant sont déjà écrits ... A très bientôt !_


	26. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

Loki reposa sa plume en douceur. Il jeta une poignée de sable sur le parchemin avant de le cacheter soigneusement. Un serviteur attendait patiemment derrière la porte de récupérer la missive. Le prince la lui tendit d'un air entendu auquel le jeune homme répondit d'un hochement de tête : ce n'était pas la première fois que le dieu du chaos lui confiait une missive diplomatique. Loki le regarda s'éloigner avant de refermer la porte. Sur son bureau étaient étalées de nombreuses lettres, toutes signées du même destinataire. Machinalement, il se saisit de l'une d'entre elle. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les lignes manuscrites. Ils les avaient tellement lu et relu qu'il les connaissaient par cœur. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où le rayon cosmique l'avait conduit jusqu'à la nouvelle résidence de la magicienne, Loki était en proie à un sentiment étrange. Toutes les conjonctures qu'il avait pu former sur son adversaire s'étaient avérées fausses. Il lui apparaissait désormais que sa quête était vaine. Les premières informations acquises, il s'était surpris à vouloir en apprendre davantage sur la jeune femme. Il pensait que son obsession pour elle allait s'éteindre comme elle s'était allumée, mais loin de diminuer, elle augmentait de jour en jour. Loki reposa le parchemin qu'il tenait et en prit un autre. Hasard ou chance, il tomba sur la description de la magicienne.

 _Elle possède pour elle, la fraicheur de la jeunesse. Sa peau pâle est étrangement contrastée par son abondante chevelure noire. Elle semble avoir atteint sa taille adulte, compte tenu de son jeune âge, avoisinant un mètre soixante quinze environ. Sa taille fine dessine une silhouette aérienne sans pour autant être fragile. Sa formation lui a permis de développer une architecture toute en tension. On la devine souple comme un jonc, sans pour autant être friable. Ses formes sont harmonieuses, sans être vulgaires._

Cette description, somme toute très sommaire, hantait les jours et les nuits du dieu. Il mourrait d'envie de mettre des traits sur cette silhouette, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il trompait donc ses envies en collectant un maximum d'information sur elle et sur l'étrange confrérie dont elle faisait partie. Confrérie dont sa mère était la sainte patronne. Il ne doutait plus à présent de l'implication de Frigg dans cette partie d'échec qu'il avait entamé presque à son insu. Il ignorait cependant quel en était l'enjeu et l'issue. Ses recherches l'avait amené à étudier les arcanes du pouvoir qui vibrait dans les veines des völvas. De tous les ouvrages qu'il avait pu consulter sur la question, tous s'accordait à dire que l'aura magique de ces femmes, à la fois guérisseuses, guerrières, séductrices et prêtresses, s'éteignait lentement. Sans doute Amélia était-elle la dernière d'entre elle, la dernière des enfants de la Neuvième Lune a être née douée. Savait-elle cela ? Loki aurait parié que oui, mais pas de manière consciente. S'il avait bien compris, la jeune magicienne était parvenue à la troisième étape de sa formation. Encore une et elle serait élevée au même rang que celle qui occupait actuellement la place de Grande Völva. Malgré ses efforts, Loki n'était jamais parvenu à la rencontrer. Ienna ne faisait pas directement partie du cercle des courtisans qui entouraient continuellement son père. Elle œuvrait dans l'ombre, formant des bataillons de jeunes femmes prêtes à risquer leur vie au service d'Odin. Le dieu s'étonna d'être resté si longtemps aveugle à ce qui se passait juste sous son nez. Son père, aidé par sa mère, tirait décidément de nombreuses ficelles.

Loki reposa le parchemin et regarda le soleil descendre lentement sur l'horizon. Était-elle au même instant en train d'admirer les derniers rayons de l'astre ? Le dieu aurait donné cher pour le savoir.

ooOoo

Cette soirée de baptême n'était hélas que la première d'une longue série. L'attrait que présentait l'arrivée d'Amélia à la cour du roi Nathaneus et sa surprenante histoire, faisait des deux jeunes femmes, des invitées de choix. Cependant, la nouvelle venue n'étant guère loquace, l'attention se reportait essentiellement sur l'ambassadrice. Mikana connaissait un regain d'attrait semblable à celui qu'elle avait connu suite à sa nomination à Doulos. L'ambassadrice mit à profit cette situation pour parfaire son réseau de connaissances. Elle était finalement ravie de l'arrivée d'Amélia, mais elle ne lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait guère apprécié la façon dont la jeune femme lui avait été imposée. Et que dire de son arrivée ? Cela avait bien failli la mettre en difficulté, mais fort heureusement, Amélia se montrait à la hauteur de ses espérances. Étonnamment la jeune femme s'était fondue sans difficulté dans son rôle d'apprentie. Polie, discrète, elle obéissait à tout ce que lui ordonnait Mikana, telle une parfaite völva. En tout cas, c'est ce que l'ambassadrice se plaisait à raconter dans les rapports réguliers qu'elle envoyait à Asgard. Elle s'étonnait cependant de l'engouement provoqué par la jeune femme. Certes, Amélia avait le potentiel pour devenir une ambassadrice honorable mais jamais elle n'atteindrait les hautes sphères de la diplomatie. Mikana reposa sa plume et massa son poignet endolori. Son interlocuteur posait toujours davantage de questions, parfois sur des détails qui laissaient la jeune femme perplexe. Quel intérêt pouvait-il bien y trouver ? Mikana commençait à trouver ce petit jeu fatiguant. Elle reprit néanmoins sa plume et termina sa missive.

Durant ces séances d'écriture, Amélia était priée d'aller se promener à l'extérieur de la suite. La jeune femme n'était pas dupe de ce stratagème, mais ne se récriait jamais, trop heureuse de profiter de ces moments de liberté. La chaleur qui régnait de manière permanente sur l'île n'encourageait pas les nobles de la cour à profiter des extérieurs au beau milieu de la journée. Amélia pouvait donc jouir en toute tranquilité des somptueux jardins de la résidence royale. Au cours de ses excursions régulières, elle avait découvert une sorte de petit patio, partiellement ombragé. Une charmante fontaine de mosaïque bleue en habillait le centre, faisant de l'endroit un lieu particulièrement agréable par temps chaud. Amélia faisait d'abord un détour par la bibliothèque royale, lieu en tout temps désert, choisissait un ouvrage et partait se réfugier dans le petit patio. Même Mikana ignorait tout cette cachette, devenu le refuge de la jeune femme. Ici et seulement ici, elle s'autorisait à redevenir celle qu'elle était avant d'arriver sur Doulos. Malgré son application, les semaines étaient devenus des mois, et sa formation ne semblait pas sur le point de s'achever. Mikana l'avait pourtant prévenue : la diplomatie était un art difficile, inutile d'espérer en maîtriser toutes les arcanes avant de longues années. Amélia avait vainement espéré que son pouvoir se manifesterait, comme cela c'était produit auparavant. Elle ne faisait plus usage de son don, même dans le secret de son patio. Elle dispensait cependant son savoir, donnant conseil et prodiguant parfois quelques soins simples. Ses connaissances étaient appréciées et nombreux étaient ceux qui venaient parfois quêter un conseil. Mikana voyait cela d'un mauvais œil. Soigner les gens était pour elle, indigne de la fonction d'ambassadrice, Amélia ne devait plus s'abaisser à cela. Elle avait donc renoncé à faire usage de son pouvoir de guérisseuse, quant à l'ombre noire, elle n'avait aucune raison de l'invoquer. Ôtant ses chaussures, elle laissa ses orteils fouler l'herbe verte. Les brins chatouillaient agréablement la plante de ses pieds tandis qu'elle marchait jusqu'à la fontaine. Elle passa ses doigts sous le léger filet d'eau. Elle s'assit familièrement sur le rebord et laissa ses pieds plonger avec délice dans le bassin frais. Ainsi confortablement installée, elle ouvrit son ouvrage après avoir jeté un regard au cadran solaire. Elle disposait d'une bonne heure devant elle parfois davantage. Il lui semblait que Mikana consacrait de plus en plus de temps à sa correspondance. Elle relut quelques lignes avant de retrouver le passage où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle retrouva avec délice les personnages qu'elle avait abandonné quelques jours auparavant. Toute à sa lecture, elle ne vit pas l'intrus entrer dans le patio.

L'homme observait avec étonnement le charmant tableau qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Était-ce une nymphe des bois perdue au milieu de ce somptueux palais ? L'apparition, toute à son livre, semblait ignorer sa présence. Sa chevelure de jais cascadait sur son dos, touchant le marbre bleu de la fontaine. La brise légère jouait avec ses boucles. Une main distraite tentait régulièrement de les discipliner derrière une oreille dépourvue de tout ornement. Ses pieds nus profitaient de la fraicheur de l'onde claire qui cascadait joyeusement entre les murs blancs. Il baissa les yeux : à ses pieds, les chaussures gisaient, abandonnées par leur propriétaire. L'homme hésita un instant, à la fois désireux de rencontrer cette nymphe mais aussi inquiet à l'idée de la faire fuir. Amélia leva soudainement la tête, scrutant la pénombre de l'arcade. Avisant soudain l'ombre de l'aiguille sur le cadran, elle referma son ouvrage dans un soupir. Elle agita ses orteils, éclaboussant légèrement la mosaïque. L'herbe acheva de sécher ses pieds. Elle descendit les deux marches qui la séparait de l'arcade et regarda avec étonnement ses chaussures. Elles étaient parfaitement rangées le long du mur.

Dès qu'Amélia poussa la porte, elle sut que Mikana était de mauvaise humeur. L'une des servantes lui jeta un regard entendu.

" Ah te voilà enfin ! Non mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est !"

Assise à sa coiffeuse, l'ambassadrice la houspillait sans quitter le miroir des yeux. Amélia lui adressa de vagues excuses. Jamais elle ne se rebellait contre la mauvaise humeur de sa maîtresse. Cette absence de réaction finissait par provoquer l'exaspération de Mikana. Non pas qu'elle se plaignait de la parfaite soumission de la jeune femme, mais ce manque cruel de personnalité, de charisme même était problématique. Qu'Amélia fasse profil bas dans les premiers temps était nécessaire, mais cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle vivait à la cour du roi Nathaneus. Il était temps pour elle de s'exercer à l'art délicat de la diplomatie.

" Amélia ?"

La jeune femme passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mikana fit signe à ses servantes de les laisser seules, fermant la porte derrière elles. Docile, Amélia attendit que l'ambassadrice daigne lui parler.

" Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de faire tes preuves."

A ces mots, Amélia crut exploser de joie, enfin elle progressait. Mikana nota l'enthousiasme que provoqua cette annonce chez la jeune femme. Son visage prenait enfin de peu de couleur et une flamme semblait habiter son regard habituellement éteint. Mikana lui tendit un collier qu'Amélia s'empressa d'attacher autour du cou de l'ambassadrice.

" Lors de la réception de ce soir, je veux que tu collectes des informations sur la nouvelle cargaison arrivée ce matin. Tache de savoir de quoi il s'agit et qui en est le destinataire."

Amélia attentive, hocha la tête.

" Bien entendu, tu as carte blanche."

Sans se l'avouer, les deux femmes étaient soulagées. Mikana ne supportait plus vraiment la présence silencieuse d'Amélia dans son dos, quant à Amélia, elle mourrait d'ennui ainsi cantonnée dans son rôle de cousine de l'ambassadrice Mikana. Laissant là sa maîtresse, Amélia partit se préparer. Son campement de fortune des premiers temps s'était transformé en une résidence permanente. Malgré ses demandes pour obtenir une suite de deux chambres, Mikana n'avait pu obtenir satisfaction, Nathaneus refusant de la voir quitter le palais royal pour une dépendance dans la citadelle. Amélia s'était accommodée de cette situation. Elle disposait d'un vrai lit et d'une petite commode à l'image de celle de Mikana. Un paravent tendu devant son mobilier lui garantissait une intimité relative. Mikana lui avait fait confectionner une série de tenues. Ce soir, pour la première fois, elle allait pouvoir en disposer à sa guise. Le petit portant ne comptait pas autant de tuniques et de robes que les penderies de Mikana mais le choix se révéla relativement ardu. Habituée à obéir aveuglément à l'ambassadrice, Amélia peinait à choisir. Elle le savait, la personne la plus à même à lui fournir les informations qu'elle devait collecter était le chef de la guilde des marchands. Amélia répugnait toujours autant à fréquenter Thalos. Ses manières ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance, même si ce dernier ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect. En sa présence, elle se sentait confusément mal à l'aise. Amélia observa les trois tenues qu'elle avait sélectionné, étalées sur le lit. Elle opta finalement pour une robe simple mais qui selon son appréciation personnelle, la mettait en valeur. Elle se voulait jolie mais pas désirable, ne souhaitant pas attirer trop l'attention sur sa personne. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Mikana l'observait avec étonnement. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Amélia s'investirait autant dans cette mission de pacotille. La jeune femme s'habilla rapidement, vérifiant le tombé de la robe dans le petit miroir de sa commode. Satisfaite, elle s'assit et commença à se farder. Répétant les gestes que Mikana lui avait enseigné, elle appliqua une épaisse couche de fond de teint pour masquer son teint de porcelaine. A Doulos, les femmes avaient la peau naturellement hâlée. Malgré ses longues séances au soleil, le visage d'Amélia restait désespérément pâle. Sur les pommettes, elle appliqua une teinte un peu plus soutenue, pour rehausser l'ensemble. Au début, elle avait eu l'impression de porter un masque, mais au fil des semaines, elle s'était habituée à ce rituel auquel ne l'astreignait Mikana que pour les soirées. Mais ce soir là, pour Amélia, s'était comme enfiler une tenue de combat, comme lorsqu'elle portait sa ceinture de guérisseuse ou sa cuirasse de guerrière. Ce soir, elle devait prouver sa valeur à Mikana. Continuant sa séance, elle posa une ombre à paupière dorée sur ses yeux sombres, achevant d'un trait noir, de souligner son regard. Un peu de rose nacré sur ses lèvres pour terminer. Amélia s'examina avec soin dans le miroir. Qu'allait en penser Mikana ? Au fond, peu lui importait. Elle tressa ses cheveux en une longue natte, piquant ça et là de petites fleurs de lilas odorantes. Elle se leva enfin et rencontra le regard approbateur Kaliana. La servante lui sourit en hochant la tête. Forte de cet assentiment silencieux, Amélia passa les portes de la chambre de Mikana. Cette dernière mettait la dernière touche à son maquillage. La jeune femme traversa tranquillement la pièce pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre. Le coucher de soleil la fascinait toujours autant, voyant avec anxiété l'astre lumineux se noyer dans les flots tumultueux. Amélia craignait toujours qu'il ne réapparaisse pas le lendemain.

" Es-tu prête ?"

Amélia se tourna vers Mikana. Cette dernière dont aucune émotion ne venait perforer le masque lisse, se trahit pour la première fois. D'étonnement, ses yeux s'agrandirent en la voyant. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Amélia aurait pu s'enorgueillir de cette petite victoire mais, impériale, elle l'ignora.

" Je le suis."

ooOoo

L'homme pénétra dans la salle. Déjà de nombreux courtisans en occupaient tous les recoins. Son entrée se fit dans l'anonymat le plus total. Il s'avança plus profondément dans la pièce, à la recherche de visages connus. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Un léger regret vint pincer son cœur. Ainsi ce n'était donc pas une nymphe des bois. Il l'examina à la lumière artificielle de ce banquet mondain. Son charme naturel peinait à percer sous l'épaisse couche de maquillage qui couvrait son visage. Entourée de quelques dames, elle écoutait poliment la conversation. Ou tout du moins, elle faisait semblant. Ses yeux parcouraient inlassablement la salle, passant sur lui sans s'arrêter. De qui pouvait-elle bien être à la recherche ? L'homme se surprit à éprouver une pointe de jalousie. Sans doute était-ce un de ces charmants jeunes paons qui se plaisaient à faire la roue devant un auditoire féminin déjà acquis. L'homme secoua la tête. Non sa nymphe des bois ne pouvait pas manger de ce pain là. Son nom résonna soudain dans la salle. A quelques pas de là, un marchand le hélait avec vigueur. Il s'arracha à regret à sa contemplation pour obéir aux règles de courtoisie élémentaire. A quelques pas de là, Mikana observait sa protégée. Elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise, riant au bon moment, tout sourire. Rassurée, elle reporta son attention sur le roi Nathaneus qui se faisait un devoir de l'accaparer en toute circonstance. Malgré les nombreux refus auxquels il s'était heurté, le souverain de Doulos ne désespérait pas de faire de Mikana sa nouvelle maîtresse. L'ambassadrice le savait, elle jouait à un jeu dangereux, mais elle en n'en était pas encore réduite à une telle extrémité.

Amélia balaya la salle du regard. Étonnamment, Thalos semblait absent. Ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Cela ne ressemblait guère à au chef de la guilde, toujours prompt à vouloir plaire au souverain de Doulos. La jeune femme porta son verre à ses lèvres, presque distraitement. Une étrange impression la traversa soudain. Elle se tourna vivement. Autour d'elle tout semblait habituel. Un groupe de dames riaient aux éclats, écoutant la dernière fable à la mode, attirant l'attention sur elles. Des hommes à la mine grave et au regard sévère discutaient affaires. En soi rien d'anormal, pourtant Amélia avait l'étrange impression d'être surveillée. Elle pouvait encore sentir la morsure du regard sur sa nuque. Elle frissonna. Instinctivement son pouvoir se réveilla. Ses sens en alerte la jeune femme porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. Un toussotement discret la fit sursauter.

" Amélia, très chère, quel plaisir !"

Thalos lui baisa familièrement la main. La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire.

" On dirait bien que votre cousine vous lâche enfin la bride ..."

Cette phrase fut prononcée sur le ton de l'humour mais Amélia ne se méprit pas sur le sous-entendu.

" Rassurez-vous monseigneur, ce n'est qu'une impression."

La jeune femme s'empressa d'adresser un petit signe de la main en direction de Mikana. En réponse, l'ambassadrice jeta un regard froid au chef de la guilde. Visiblement refroidi par l'attitude de Mikana, Thalos s'apprêta à prendre congé.

" Savez-vous que vous êtes devenu le centre de toutes les conversation ?"

Faisant fi du regard désapprobateur de Mikana, l'homme s'attarda encore quelques instants, intrigué. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui. De petits groupes regardaient dans sa direction, chuchotant à voix basse.

" Pouvez-vous me dire de quoi il s'agit ?"

Le ton inquiet de Thalos fit sourire intérieurement Amélia. Elle le tenait. Ses beaux yeux bleus regardèrent fixement le sol tandis que ses joues se couvraient d'une légère coloration.

" Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la meilleure personne pour parler de cela monseigneur, car comme vous le savez, je n'entends rien aux affaires."

La mine déconfite, Thalos transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il tirait nerveusement sur le col de sa chemise.

" J'ai toute confiance en vous Amélia, vous êtes une personne de bon sens."

La jeune femme minauda encore quelques minutes avant d'accéder à la requête de l'homme. Elle se pencha vers lui et prit une expression de conspiratrice.

" En vérité, il s'agit de la cargaison de votre navire."

Thalos se redressa et regarda la jeune femme, un instant déconcerté.

" Certains affirment qu'il s'agit d'une escouade d'hommes armés, prête à renverser le roi Nathaneus. Vous savez, un peu que le cheval de Troie."

Le chef de la guilde jeta un regard en direction du souverain. Ce dernier semblait l'observer avec intérêt. Saisissant le bras d'Amélia, il le serra.

" D'où tenait vous cette rumeur ?"

La jeune femme émit un petit couinement.

" Vous me faîtes mal !"

Thalos la lâcha immédiatement et s'excusa platement. Amélia massa quelque peu son bras pour la forme, puis haussa les épaules.

" A vrai dire, je l'ignore. C'est ce que l'on raconte."

" Prêtez-vous crédit à cela ?"

Amélia secoua fermement la tête.

" En aucune manière. Votre fidélité envers le roi Nathaneus est sans borne. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte."

Puis elle ajouta perfidement :

" Mais nombreux sont les marchands qui se targuent ouvertement d'être de bien meilleurs gestionnaires que vous."

Le sang montait à présent aux joues de Thalos. La colère succédait à présent à la peur.

" Merci Amélia, je sais à présent que vous êtes l'une de mes amies."

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire lumineux et posa sa petite main sur son avant bras poilu en signe d'encouragement.

" Voudriez-vous me rendre un service ?"

ooOoo

L'homme observait le couple. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsque la jeune femme posa délibérément sa main sur le bras de l'homme. Comment cette innocente personne pouvait-elle frayer avec un tel individu ? Il les vit s'éloigner à regret, pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Sur leur passage, les commentaires fleurissaient tels les bourgeons au printemps. Il se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas les entendre. Imaginer la jeune femme dans les draps du chef de la guilde lui était insupportable. Il préféra tourner ostensiblement le dos à cette scène et tenta de concentrer son attention sur la conversation.

Le temps où Amélia avait refusé la première danse à Thalos était révolu. Fendant la foule, la jeune femme à son bras, le chef de la guilde aurait pu se croire le maître du monde. Ce qu'aucun homme n'avait réussi à obtenir d'elle, ce soir, il comptait bien le mettre à profit. Amélia se plaça face à lui et s'inclina légèrement. Se remémorant les leçons de Mikana, elle compta mentalement. Les premiers accords partirent enfin. Légère comme une plume, elle s'élança dans l'espace, enchaînant les différentes passes avec grâce et élégance. Indifférente au monde extérieur, Amélia se concentrait sur les pas et sur les informations que Thalos lui divulguait au rythme de la danse. Autour d'eux, les couples s'écartaient pour mieux les laisser évoluer. Le chef de la guilde était lui même bon danseur, mais c'était Amélia qui attirait tous les regards. Solaire, il semblait que la musique elle-même lui obéissait. Peu à peu, les conversations s'éteignirent. Hommes comme femmes regardaient à présent en silence, le couple qui évoluait au rythme des instruments. L'homme se tourna à regrets. Le souffle coupé, il vit celle qu'il considérait déjà comme une divinité, se mouvoir avec grâce et légèreté. Sous l'émotion, ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas s'écrouler. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle ne souriait pas, mais son corps tout entier irradiait d'une force et d'une puissante sans commune mesure. Elle semblait comme entourée d'une aura évanescente. Concentrée, elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l'attention qu'elle monopolisait. Lorsque les dernières notes s'éteignirent, elle sembla sortir de sa transe. Elle fit un léger sourire à son partenaire avant de tourner son regard vers une femme vêtue d'une robe dorée, assise aux côtés du roi Nathaneus. La femme la regardait avec incrédulité. Le charme de l'instant passé, la cour reprit ses conversations, mais l'homme ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa silhouette. A petits pas, Amélia fendit la foule. Elle aurait pu quitter immédiatement la soirée, ayant obtenu ce qu'elle était venue chercher, mais étant sous le chaperonage de Mikana, elle devait attendre que l'ambassadrice donne le signal du départ. Amélia regagna donc le groupe de dames avec lesquelles elle avait débuté la soirée. La jeune femme reçut leurs louanges sur ses qualités de danseuse avec modestie, préférant détourner la conversation sur des sujets moins personnels. Vaguement inquiète malgré la réussite de son entreprise, elle jetait des regards incessants en direction de Mikana dans l'espoir de la voir bientôt prendre congé. Lorsqu'elle se leva enfin, Amélia s'empressa de la rejoindre. Le roi Nathaneus semblait fâché.

" J'espère avoir le plaisir de danser avec vous la prochaine fois."

La jeune femme comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait placé Mikana dans une situation délicate.

" Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi mon roi, mais je suis une bien piètre danseuse à côté de ma très chère cousine."

Le roi Nathaneus jeta un regard vers Mikana, qui semblait à son tour fâchée. Il adressa un sourire à Amélia avant de les laisser partir.

Les deux femmes cheminèrent en silence dans les couloirs, chacune en proie à ses émotions. Mikana l'avait prévenue, les murs ont des oreilles à Doulos. La jeune femme dut patienter encore de longues minutes avant de pouvoir raconter la teneur de son entretien avec Thalos. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'Amélia s'élança à la suite de Mikana dans sa chambre. Mais l'ambassadrice lui opposa un refus en lui fermant la porte au nez.

" Je suis fatiguée. Nous parlerons de cela demain."

Habituée à obéir, Amélia n'insista pas. Assise devant sa commode, elle repassa tout le film de la soirée, analysant ses gestes et son comportement. Rien ne lui parut répréhensible ou déplacé. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle repensa à l'étrange impression qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle rinça son visage sous l'eau claire, tant pour enlever le reste de son maquillage que cet étrange sentiment qui la tenaillait. Dehors, l'astre lunaire diffusait une douce lumière. Encore agitée, Amélia ne pouvait se résoudre à aller se coucher. Enfilant une ample tunique, elle entrouvrit les lourds battants. Au loin, les échos de la fête se faisaient encore entendre. Elle choisit de s'en éloigner. L'air frais de la nuit caressait agréablement ses bras nus. Le carrelage sous ses pieds libre de toute chaussure la mena naturellement au patio sans qu'elle y pense. Le murmure familier de la fontaine la tira de sa rêverie. Assise sur le rebord de marbre, elle observait la courbe de l'onde et les légères éclaboussures qu'elle provoquait en se jetant dans le bassin. Le murmure la ramena plusieurs années en arrière, à la première nuit qu'elle passa sur Asgard. Elle se revit, cheminant dans le jardin à la rencontre de sa première amie. Le souvenir de la déesse Idünn lui fit verser quelques larmes. Tombant dans le bassin, elles se mélangèrent instantanément à l'onde claire. Se laissant aller à son chagrin, elle enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Lorsqu'une main caressa ses cheveux, elle crut rêver.

" Amélia ?"

Le visage baigné de larmes, la jeune femme releva la tête. Assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, Idünn la regardait avec tendresse. Sans plus réfléchir, Amélia se jeta dans ses bras, moitié riant, moitié pleurant.

" Par quel prodigue ?"

Le visage rieur de la déesse lui fit écho.

" Amélia, il n'existe pas de plus grand pouvoir que celui de l'amour."


	27. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27

Lorsqu'Amélia prit le chemin du retour, les premiers rayons de l'astre solaire perçaient déjà les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle poussa silencieusement les battants de la lourde porte avant de se glisser dans le petit salon. Elle remarqua immédiatement la silhouette pelotonnée sur la méridienne.

" Je crois que tu me dois des explications."

Le ton froid, presque meurtrier de Mikana, glaça Amélia. C'est avec prudence qu'elle s'avança, prenant place dans un fauteuil face à sa maîtresse.

" A quel sujet ?"

Mikana haussa les sourcils. Où était donc passé la jeune femme soumise et obéissante ? L'ambassadrice ne reconnaissait plus la femme en face d'elle. Le dos droit, le port altier, Amélia défiait sa formatrice.

" Où as-tu passé la nuit ?"

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard éloquent.

" Me croirez-vous si je vous dis la vérité ?"

Les poings serrés, Mikana écumait de rage. Comment avait-elle osé ? Cette fichue gamine allait ruiner des années d'effort, tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là. Coucher avec Thalos était une grossière erreur, la pire de toute. Amélia semblait deviner les pensées de Mikana. Elle soupira.

" Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Mais pour l'heure, il y a plus urgent."

ooOoo

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mikana était totalement désorientée. Amélia lui avait fidèlement rapporté la teneur de sa conversation avec Thalos, n'omettant aucun détail, mais l'ambassadrice semblait avoir du mal à la croire. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Mais si ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit était vrai, elle devait en avertir Asgard dans les plus brefs délais.

" Venez, nous n'avons que peu de temps devant nous."

Mikana regarda la main tendue devant elle. Amélia lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Elle n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de la saisir.

L'ambassadrice respira à pleins poumons l'air frais du matin. Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas sortie du palais ? Dans sa tunique écarlate, Amélia marchait en silence, tel un chat sur les hauts murs de la citadelle. Mikana la suivait tant bien que mal. Des années d'enfermement avaient quelque peu émoussé ses réflexes de guerrière. Amélia s'arrêta soudain et s'accroupit. D'un geste, elle désigna les deux gardes endormis. La relève n'allait pas tarder. D'un bond, la jeune femme atterrit souplement dans l'herbe humide. Mikana regarda avec une certaine appréhension les deux mètres qui la séparait du sol. L'astre solaire commençait déjà à émerger de l'horizon. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber, sans bruits et sans heurt. L'instant d'après, elles descendaient les degrés de la citadelle. Dans la ville basse, les étals se mettaient doucement en place. Les gestes lourds et les visages fatigués témoignaient de l'heure matinale. Les deux femmes encapuchonnées passèrent rapidement sans s'attarder. L'air iodé les frappa de plein fouet. Elles dévalèrent à toute vitesse les marches des petites ruelles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mikana se sentait libre. Devant les bateaux sagement alignés, une idée folle lui traversa soudain l'esprit. La marée montante rouvrait la route des chéneaux, remontant à toute vitesse dans le petit port. Et si Mikana montait dans l'un d'entre eux ? Partir, pour n'importe quel horizon, lui semblait préférable à sa prison dorée. Comme si elle captait les pensées de l'ambassadrice, Amélia posa sa main sur son bras.

" Le bateau est là bas."

Du doigt, elle désigna une imposante caravelle, dont le ventre devait racler les fonds marins. Mikana hocha la tête. Délaissant les quais, les deux femmes s'aventurèrent dans le dédale des petites rues. Ça et là, des marins ronflaient doucement, grisés par leur nuit d'ivresse. Les relents de poisson et d'urine rendaient l'air irrespirable. A deux doigts de vomir, Mikana plaqua un pan de sa cape sur sa bouche. Amélia se sembla même pas se rendre compte de la puanteur. Concentrée sur l'itinéraire, elle enjambait les corps et les flaques nauséabondes. Au détour d'une ruelle, elle aperçut enfin la trouée qu'elle attendait. Le soleil, franchement levé, éclairait de ses rayons la caravelle ventrue. La marée faisait balancer l'imposant bâtiment au gré de son courant. Autour du navire, une certaine agitation faisait renaître le quai endormi. Une passerelle de bois solidement amarrée reliait la caravelle à la terre ferme. Telle des fourmis laborieuses, les marins montaient et descendaient, transportant des blocs de pierre. A cette distance, les deux femmes ne distinguaient que le ballet incessant.

" Il faut nous rapprocher."

Mikana hocha la tête, pressée de quitter les ruelles malodorantes. A l'arrière d'une taverne, des tonneaux vides soigneusement empilés leur servirent de cachettes. L'âne attelé au chariot leur jeta un regard interrogateur. Ses grandes oreilles se dressèrent instantanément, pointant son museau blanc en direction de la ruelle. Les deux femmes se tapirent instinctivement dans l'ombre des tonneaux. Mais les marins ne prêtèrent aucune attention à l'étonnement de l'animal, trop occupés à suer contre le lourd chargement qu'ils devaient porter. Lorsque le chariot fut plein, le maître de l'animal bâcha soigneusement le chargement. Sa langue claqua et l'âne, obéissant, avança.

" Je n'y comprends rien ..."

Mikana se laissa glisser le long du mur, épuisée par sa nuit sans sommeil et cette chevauchée à travers la ville.

" Il faut en avoir le cœur net. Suivons les !"

Amélia se leva et repartit en direction de la ruelle. L'ambassadrice gémit.

" Ne pourrions nous emprunter les quais ?"

Amélia secoua la tête. Le risque d'être reconnu était trop grand. L'âne avançait d'un pas tranquille, gérant son effort. Il s'éloignait de la forteresse. Au poste de garde, les soldats l'arrêtèrent. Débâchant le chariot, l'un inspecta la cargaison tandis que l'autre lisait scrupuleusement le laisser passer que le conducteur lui présenta. Mikana arrêta Amélia.

" Impossible de passer par là."

La jeune femme réfléchit à toute vitesse, se remémorant les paroles échangées avec Thalos.

" Remontons dans la ville."

L'ambassadrice la regarda, interloquée.

" Il va devoir passer par l'entrée principale."

Longeant le mur d'enceinte, les deux femmes atteignirent péniblement la rue principale de Doulos. Le soleil loin d'atteindre son zénith, braquait durement ses rayons sur le dos ruisselant des völvas. Elles essuyèrent négligemment leurs visages avant de se mêler à la foule des badauds qui examinaient avec intérêt les étals garnis de marchandises. Mikana jetaient des regards ravis, répondant avec plaisir aux sollicitations des marchands. Amélia la poussa soudain du coude.

" Voilà le chariot."

L'âne leur adressa à nouveau un regard surpris. Elles baissèrent la tête au passage du conducteur. Délaissant les rues commerçantes, le chariot s'engagea vers la ville haute. Les deux femmes lui emboîtèrent le pas, à quelque distance. Cachées dans la foule, elles eurent aucun mal à le suivre. Mais peu à peu, les étals se firent plus rares : elles étaient à découvert. Amélia poussa Mikana dans une rue sombre. Dans l'ombre bienfaisante, Mikana abaissa sa capuche. La sueur ruisselait sur ses beaux cheveux blonds, les faisant paraître ternes. Amélia pensa qu'elle ne devait guère avoir meilleure mine. Lorsque le chariot eut tourné au coin de la rue, elles se lancèrent à sa poursuite. En haut de la citadelle, le conducteur fut salué familièrement par les deux gardes en faction. Les sabots de l'âne résonnaient étrangement sur les pavés.

" Il passe par l'entrée de service."

Amélia regarda sa compagne. L'entrée de service ? La jeune femme se maudit intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Impossible de passer tranquillement devant les deux gardes en faction. Désignant du menton la ruelle sombre, Mikana s'y engagea. Fort heureusement pour elles, le passage était aligné sur les remparts. Elles débouchèrent rapidement sur une petite place, juste à temps pour voir le chariot s'engager derrière un portail de bois. Lorsqu'il ressortit vide moins d'une demie heure après, Amélia sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Restait à regagner le palais et à découvrir l'endroit où était stocké cette étrange cargaison. Il lui apparaissait désormais que Thalos avait été honnête avec elle. Épuisée, Mikana avait fermé les yeux, le dos collé au mur frais. Amélia posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

" Rentrons maintenant."

Les deux gardes n'avaient posé aucune question lorsque les jeunes femmes s'étaient présentées au poste. Se contenant de saluer l'ambassadrice et sa cousine, ils s'étaient écartés avec déférence. En silence, les deux femmes avaient regagné leur appartement. Dans le salon, les trois servantes faisaient les cent pas, se tordant les mains. Le soulagement sur leurs visages était visible lorsque leur maîtresse réapparut enfin.

" Le roi Nathaneus vous a fait mandé ce matin."

Mikana grimaça. Cela n'était pas les habitudes du souverain de Doulos, qui préférait largement les grasses matinées aux audiences matinales.

" Nous lui avons dit que vous étiez souffrante."

Sur le guéridon du salon trônait une immense corbeille de fruits. Soudain affamée, Amélia s'en approcha et se saisit d'un abricot mûr à souhait. Mikana les congédia, affirmant qu'elles avaient parfaitement accompli leurs tâches. Épuisée, elle s'affala dans un fauteuil et jeta un regard blasé à la corbeille.

" Et maintenant ?"

" D'abord un peu de repos."

Mikana hocha la tête, visiblement reconnaissante. Elle se leva et d'un pas traînant, elle regagna sa chambre. Au bruit de tissu froissé, Amélia comprit qu'elle s'était couchée sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. La jeune femme acheva son fruit et passa un peu d'eau sur son visage avant de s'étendre à son tour sur son lit. Le sommeil vint sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

ooOoo

Déçu, l'homme rebroussa chemin. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, il n'avait plus réussi à croiser le chemin de la charmante nymphe des bois. Cela faisait maintenant deux dîners qu'elle manquait. Il ne comprenait pas de quelle terrible maladie pouvait souffrir l'ambassadrice pour qu'elle la retienne ainsi à son chevet. L'homme avait mis à profit ces quelques jours pour en apprendre davantage, et malgré tout, il n'en savait guère plus. Amélia, c'était ainsi qu'elle se nommait et c'était la cousine de l'ambassadrice Mikana. Voilà les seules informations qu'il avait pu recueillir. Cela faisait pourtant de longs mois que la jeune femme séjournait sur Doulos. Le mystère qui entourait sa personne piquait sa curiosité. Il brûlait d'envie de percer son secret. Il soupira, une fois encore le patio était vide. Il avait pensé un temps, à s'y asseoir et attendre tout simplement qu'elle arrive, mais qu'en aurait-elle pensé ? Qu'il l'espionnait ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait une telle image de lui. A petits pas, il regagna ses appartements. Encore tout un après midi à espérer. L'homme regarda pensivement le soleil dont la course semblait s'être arrêtée.

Amélia essuya d'un geste machinal la sueur qui perlait à son front. Décidément, elle ne s'habituait pas la chaleur implacable de Doulos, comprenant mieux pourquoi ses habitants s'enfermaient à longueur de journée. La maladie de Mikana s'était avéré un formidable alibi pour la jeune femme. Elle avait commencé par fureter du côté des cuisines. D'abord surprises par la visite d'une noble dame, les cuisinières s'étaient quelque peu récriées. Mais la gentillesse de la jeune femme les avait rapidement conquises. A force de détails, Amélia leur avait raconté la maladie de Mikana : ses accès d'humeur, le renvoi de ses servantes et son rôle de garde malade.

" Comprenez-moi, ce sont mes seuls instants de repos !"

Les cuisinières l'avaient plainte, puis louée pour son sens du sacrifice. Assise à même la large table de chêne, elle sirotait un thé et grignotait quelques petites douceurs en attendant que l'extravagant plat commandé par Mikana soit prêt. Bien entendu, Amélia avait interdiction de revenir dans la chambre sans le met demandé. Elle patientait donc, au milieu des fumets de cuisine, choyée par les bonnes femmes replètes. Les servantes lui jetaient parfois des regards étonnés, avant d'énoncer d'une voix monocordes les commandes des divers hôtes ou les dernières lubies du souverain. Amélia écoutait tout cela d'une oreille distraite, prenant soin de ne jamais intervenir, jusqu'au jour où une femme posa violemment une lourde jarre de terre cuite juste à côté d'elle, manquant de renverser sa tasse de thé.

" J'en ai plus qu'assez !"

S'asseyant, elle sortit un large mouchoir de sa poche et épongea son front baigné de sueur. Sans mot dire, l'une des cuisinière s'empara de la jarre et entreprit de la remplir d'eau fraîche. La femme l'apostropha.

" Ne sois pas si pressée que j'y retourne !"

La femme continue de maugréer.

" Passer la journée en plein soleil, à servir à boire à des ouvriers même pas aimables. Pas un mot, pas un merci, rien ! A part tailler des pierres et faire de la poussière ..."

Amélia ouvrit grand ses oreilles, enfin elle tenait une information intéressante. La cuisinière posa la jarre pleine devant elle.

" Crois-tu que nous sommes mieux loties que toi ? Passer la journée devant un fourneau avec la chaleur qu'il fait ?"

La femme haussa les épaules, chargea difficilement sa jarre sur les épaules et repartit comme elle était venue. Amélia la regarda s'éloigner, le pas lourd. Elle jeta un regard en direction de la cuisinière.

" J'ignorais qu'il y avait des travaux au palais."

La jeune femme avait volontairement employé un ton de conversation. La cuisinière ne leva même pas les yeux du chaudron.

" Il faut croire. Depuis plusieurs jours, il y a un va et vient incessant. Chariot, hommes, matériel. On dit que le roi Nathaneus fait construire quelque chose dans son jardin personnel."

Le jardin personnel du souverain de Doulos, voilà pourquoi malgré ses recherches, Amélia n'avait rien trouvé. Il était temps que Mikana se rétablisse. La jeune femme remercia la cuisinière et prit avec précaution le plat qu'elle lui tendait.

Dans la chambre aux persiennes en permanence closes, l'ambassadrice se morfondait. Elle avait beau s'en plaindre, les dîners, les banquets, les bals, même Nathaneus, tout cela lui manquait. Amélia déposa le plat fumant au milieu de la pièce et d'un geste déterminé, ouvrit grand les volets. Surprise par la vive lumière du jour, Mikana grimaça.

" Mais enfin !"

La jeune femme se planta au milieu de la pièce.

" Le jardin personnel du roi Nathaneus, c'est là que se trouve ce que nous cherchons."

Mikana pâlit fortement. Cet endroit était tout bonnement inaccessible. Amélia haussa les épaules, accordant peu de crédit à cette affirmation. L'ambassadrice la retint par le bras.

" Pour y accéder, il faut obligatoirement passer par les appartements. Il n'existe pas d'accès extérieur."

Amélia sembla un instant moins sûre d'elle.

" Et par les appartements ?"

Mikana eut un triste sourire.

" Ils sont gardés nuit et jour. Pour y pénétrer, il faut y être invitée ..."

La jeune femme frémit, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Soudain calme et déterminée, l'ambassadrice pria Amélia de la laisser seule afin de s'apprêter pour le banquet du soir. La jeune femme recula lentement, se laissant guider à l'extérieur par l'une des trois servantes. Préférant quitter les lieux, Amélia gagna le patio. Elle brûlait d'envie d'appeler Idünn. La déesse saurait sans nul doute quoi faire. La jeune femme ne put cependant s'y résoudre, par crainte d'être surprise. Dans sa tête tourbillonnaient mille interrogations. Pourtant, la description de Thalos était suffisamment précise pour semer le doute dans l'esprit des deux völvas. Des pierres noires, en grande quantité. Pas de celles qu'on sculpte. Des blocs carrés, ornés d'inscriptions étranges. Amélia ferma les yeux, visualisant parfaitement ce que pouvait donner ces pierres une fois assemblées. Elle se revit, penchée sur le grimoire, déchiffrant avec difficulté les incantations relatives à ces artefacts. La Kündalaya s'était montrée très fâchée par la teneur de cette lecture. Elle avait refermé le grimoire d'un coup sec.

" Cette magie est bien trop dangereuse."

Le roi Nathaneus savait-il à quoi il s'exposait ? Amélia l'ignorait mais si ses craintes s'avéraient fondées, qui activerait l'artefact ? A cette pensée, l'image floue du magicien s'imposa dans son esprit. Depuis sa fuite de Nidallevir, elle n'avait jamais plus rêvé de l'attaque de corneilles. Elle se pensait donc en sécurité à Doulos, mais pour combien de temps ? Une porte claqua soudain, tirant la jeune femme de son introspection.

L'homme maudit sa maladresse. La nymphe des bois le dévisageait, l'air visiblement irrité.

" Pardonnez moi ma dame, j'ignorais que les lieux étaient occupés."

Il s'inclina avec grâce et tourna les talons, espérant secrètement que la jeune femme le retiendrait. A son grand désespoir, elle resta muette. Il referma la porte avec délicatesse. Les mains posées sur le battant de bois, il hésita un instant à entrer à nouveau. Il revit ses yeux. Elle l'aurait foudroyé sur place si elle en avait été capable. Mais la voir à nouveau à l'extérieur laissait présager son prompt retour aux mondanités. C'est donc d'un pas plus léger qu'il regagna ses appartements.

Encore stupéfaite, Amélia regarda l'homme la saluer et se retirer poliment. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais trop préoccupée, son esprit n'en avait pas eu l'acuité. Qui était-il donc ? La jeune femme se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir vu lors des dernières réceptions du roi Nathaneus. Cette rencontre lui laissa une drôle d'impression, indéfinissable. Secouant la tête pour la chasser, elle se leva. Un coup d'œil au cadran lui apprit qu'il était largement temps de se préparer pour la soirée. Dans l'appartement, la porte de la chambre de Mikana restait obstinément close. Amélia s'en approcha. Aucun son ne semblait filtrer de la pièce, comme s'il s'agissait d'un tombeau. La jeune femme frissonna à nouveau. A l'extérieur, les rayons du soleil baissaient dangereusement vers la ligne d'horizon. Il n'était plus temps de se poser des questions.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Mikana fit son apparition lorsque l'astre rougeoyant achevait de se noyer dans les eaux tumultueuses. Impuissante, Amélia assistait à ce spectacle soir après soir. La jeune femme tourna son regard vers l'ambassadrice et resta bouche bée. Vêtue d'une tunique somptueuse, Mikana semblait être devenue l'égale des déesses. Ruisselante d'or, de la tête aux pieds, elle marchait telle une reine, le dos droit et le port altier. Elle posa un regard sans joie sur son élève.

" Il est temps."

Amélia aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge était trop serrée. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Mikana semblait étrangement lointaine, comme détachée de la réalité. A son entrée dans la salle de réception, les conversations se turent. D'étonnement, de stupeur et d'admiration, les courtisans s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer, créant ainsi une haie d'honneur jusqu'à l'estrade où trônait le roi Nathaneus. Ce dernier apercevant Mikana, descendit à pas hésitants. Les yeux fixés sur le souverain, l'ambassadrice semblait ignorer le reste de la cour. Elle s'avança droit vers lui et s'agenouilla, tremblante devant le roi. Ce dernier la releva aussitôt, avant de la conduire sur l'estrade, où il lui servit lui-même une coupe de vin. Tremblante, Mikana la vida d'une traite, scellant ainsi l'accord tacite dont tous les courtisans avaient été témoins. Mikana venait d'accepter le titre très envié de maîtresse officielle du roi. Tout à sa joie, le roi Nathaneus ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'état pour le moins étrange de sa conquête. Le visage fermé, les yeux dans le vague, Mikana semblait à mille lieues de là. Amélia mourrait d'envie de la rejoindre, quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas. Thalos vint discrètement se placer à ses côtés.

" Ainsi, elle a fini par accepter."

Ce n'était pas une question. Amélia décela une légère pointe de tristesse dans la voix du chef de la guilde. La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête.

" Que disent les gens ?"

Amélia s'empressa de le rassurer, sa réputation n'avait pas été ternie par les prétendues rumeurs. Satisfait, Thalos prit aussitôt congé, laissant la jeune femme seule. Pressé de célébrer sa victoire, le roi Nathaneus demanda presque aussitôt ses musiciens. La cour s'écarta à nouveau pour laisser toute latitude au couple d'évoluer sur la piste. La boule au ventre Amélia regarda Mikana descendre un à un les degrés, la main solidement tenue par le roi. Craignant de voir s'envoler son oiseau rare, Nathaneus la couvait d'un regard ridiculement attentionné. S'il avait su ce qui motivait réellement les deux femmes ... Amélia préféra ne pas penser à sa réaction.

" C'est un beau couple."

La jeune femme leva les yeux en direction de son interlocuteur. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'inconnu du patio. Elle reporta son regard vers les danseurs. Un beau couple ? Lui, bedonnant et les tempes légèrement dégarnies. Elle, lumineuse et aérienne. Amélia préféra hocher la tête.

" Je souhaitais m'excuser à nouveau pour cet après-midi, mon intention n'était pas de vous déranger."

Cette fois-ci, Amélia n'avait pas le choix.

" Je vous en prie. Ce patio n'est pas ma propriété personnelle."

Le ton était courtois, mais froid. Des applaudissements vinrent couper la conversation. Amélia frappa poliment dans ses mains. Des serveurs apparurent aussitôt, les mains chargées de plateaux. Circulant parmi les invités, ils offraient des coupes de champagne. Un toast général fut porté à la santé du souverain et de son nouveau bonheur. L'inconnu leva sa coupe à l'unisson et but une gorgée du liquide pétillant. Amélia se contenta d'y tremper les lèvres. Profitant du mouvement de la foule, la jeune femme voulut s'éloigner mais l'inconnu la rattrapa de justesse.

" Me feriez-vous l'honneur de la prochaine danse ?"

L'irritation commençait à gagner Amélia. Elle n'avait aucune envie de danser.

" Pardonnez-moi monseigneur, je n'ai pas pour habitude de danser avec des inconnus."

Un large sourire vint éclairer le visage de l'homme. S'inclinant galamment, il déclama son identité.

" Giovanni Maestro, pour vous servir ma dame."

Tout autour d'eux, les dames gloussèrent. L'une d'elle s'approcha d'Amélia.

" Vous seriez bien sotte de décliner son invitation."

L'homme attendait, toujours incliné, ses yeux rivés au sol. La scène commençait à attirer l'attention. Gênée, Amélia le regardait. Elle voulait lui dire d'arrêter ce cinéma, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de danser, que des choses bien plus graves étaient sur le point d'advenir. Mais, elle s'entendit répondre.

" Avec plaisir Don Maestro."

Satisfait, Giovanni lui adressa un sourire lumineux, avant de disparaître dans la foule. Immobile, Amélia le suivit des yeux.

Le cœur battant, Amélia se réfugia dans un coin de la salle. L'embrasure d'une fenêtre lui offrit un abri bienvenu. L'air frais de la nuit tempéra la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée à accepter cette invitation ? Il avait suffit que ce parfait inconnu lui sourit pour qu'elle perde tous ses moyens. Le moment était vraiment mal choisi, Mikana se trouvait en trop mauvaise posture pour qu'elle songe à s'amuser. Une légère rumeur lui indiqua que l'orchestre se mettait à nouveau en place. Et si elle restait cachée ici ? L'homme n'aurait aucune chance de la retrouver. A peine avait-elle songé à cela que Giovanni apparaissait. Il lui tendit la main.

" Prête ?"

La poigne de l'homme était douce, comme pour indiquer à Amélia qu'elle était libre de partir à tout moment. Prenant place au milieu des autres danseurs, le couple se plaça face à l'estrade. Soudain revenue à elle, Mikana la fixait avec intensité. Amélia lui adressa un timide sourire. Les violons s'accordèrent. Dans un bel ensemble, les danseurs s'inclinèrent face à leur partenaire. Amélia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la grâce toute particulière de Giovanni. La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, concentrée. L'orchestre avait annoncé une valse, difficulté supplémentaire pour Amélia. Surprise, elle sentit la main de Giovanni se poser en douceur sur sa taille. Elle tressaillit, involontairement. L'homme lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Les premières mesures s'envolèrent et le monde disparut autour d'eux. Les yeux dans les yeux, il leur sembla que le temps avait suspendu sa course. Une pluie d'étincelles dorées virevoltaient dans leur sillage. Hors du temps et de l'espace, ils tournaient inlassablement, comme la lune et le soleil. Amélia ne prit conscience de ce qui venait de se produire que lorsque l'orchestre joua les dernières notes. Giovanni relâcha son étreinte et s'inclina devant sa partenaire. Légèrement déboussolée, Amélia l'imita. Autour d'eux, les danseurs semblaient figés dans leur position initiale. L'homme ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. La jeune femme relâcha soudain son inspiration. Instantanément, les personnes s'animèrent et les conversations reprirent. Hébétée, Amélia regardait autour d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, Giovanni était à ses côtés, la soutenant légèrement.

" Tout va bien ?"

Son ton était plein de sollicitude. La jeune femme hocha la tête. L'homme la guida jusqu'à un fauteuil. L'abandonnant un instant, il revit presque aussitôt un verre à la main. Amélia prit la coupe avec reconnaissance.

" J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'appréciez guère l'alcool."

La jeune femme vida d'une traite le verre d'eau. Le liquide frais lui fit du bien. Elle se releva aussitôt.

" Merci, pour la danse et ... le reste."

Elle fit une révérence rapide avant de disparaître dans la foule. Giovanni la regarda s'éloigner à regrets. Amélia ne quittait pas l'estrade des yeux. Il fallait qu'elle parle coûte que coûte à Mikana. Son sacrifice était impensable, il devait exister une autre solution. Elle bouscula un vieux dignitaire, s'excusant rapidement. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers l'estrade, le roi Nathaneus et Mikana avaient déjà disparus.

ooOoo

L'ambassadrice observa le décor avec nonchalance. La pièce était à l'image de son locataire, luxueuse mais froide. Le lit trônait en évidence au milieu sur une estrade hexagonale. Même là, il fallait que Nathaneus se sente supérieur. Cette réflexion arracha un sourire triste à Mikana. En contrebas, derrière les voiles qui s'agitaient sous la brise nocturne, se dessinait le jardin tant convoité. Parviendrait-elle à y attirer le roi ? Mais déjà Nathaneus arrivait. Lavé de frais, une serviette autour de la taille, il jetait un regard carnassier sur la jeune femme. Mikana lui offrit un sourire qu'elle espérait convainquant. Elle termina d'une traite la coupe qu'elle tenait à la main avant de s'approcher à pas mesurés de l'imposant lit. Pressé, Nathaneus arracha littéralement sa tunique, dévoilant ses formes parfaites. Mikana frémit bien malgré elle, lorsqu'elle sentit les mains rudes du souverain sur son corps. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, elle sentit une délicieuse torpeur l'envahir. Elle n'eut le temps de sentir le corps lourd du roi sur le sien, ni ses grognements d'animal en rut. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter loin de la chambre royale.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, les lumières étaient éteintes. Nathaneus ronflait bruyamment, le dos tourné à l'autre bout du lit. Mikana se releva avec difficulté, comme brisée. Son corps la faisait horriblement souffrir. Sur ses bras et ses cuisses apparaissaient déjà des marques sombres. Le souverain de Doulos n'était pas connu pour sa douceur. Elle ramassa sa tunique déchirée et s'en vêtit comme elle put. Elle manqua de vomir lorsqu'elle sentit le liquide chaud couler le long de ses cuisses. Essuyant les restes de ses ébats, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le fond de la pièce. Parfaitement réveillée, elle tira les voiles blancs. Sous la lumière blafarde de la lune se dressait une arche de pierres noires. Les cubes parfaitement alignés semblaient luire doucement, comme animés par une sorte d'énergie. Mikana regarda attentivement, comme pour graver tous ces détails dans son esprit, autant de preuves de la culpabilité du roi Nathaneus.


	28. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

Incapable de dormir, Amélia s'était réfugiée dans le patio, pleurant sur le sacrifice de Mikana. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer entre les bras de Nathaneus. Elle frémit. Le sujet des relations entre homme et femme n'avait été abordé qu'une seule fois, et cette discussion avait fortement gênée Amélia. Se retrouver nue devant un homme, se laisser toucher et posséder par lui, voilà ce qui faisait horreur à la jeune femme. Elle repensait avec dégoût au comportement malveillant des marchands de l'auberge de la mouette. Assurément, il n'y avait là aucun plaisir à ces ébats charnels. Amélia tentait de s'imaginer à la place de Mikana. Aurait-elle pu consentir à un tel sacrifice de sa personne ? Elle secoua la tête. Non c'était impossible, jamais elle n'aurait pu s'y résoudre.

" Inutile d'user de tes charmes Amélia, ton pouvoir est suffisant."

La jeune femme tressaillit. Idünn se tenait à ses côtés.

" Mais que fais-tu là ?"

La déesse sourit de son étonnement.

" J'ai senti ta détresse."

Amélia se laissa aller contre son amie. Bientôt ses noires pensées s'évanouirent.

ooOoo

Thor poussa les lourdes portes d'or comme si elles n'étaient que des vulgaires voiles. Sur le trône, Odin semblait préoccupé. Il fit signe à son fils de s'approcher. Frigg lui jeta un regard pénétrant.

" Je viens de recevoir d'alarmantes nouvelles de Doulos."

Il secoua le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main. Thor posa instinctivement sa main sur Mjollnir.

" L'une de nos ambassadrices me fait part d'une construction magique semblable au Bifröst."

La stupeur se lisait sur le visage du prince.

" Un autre pont arc-en-ciel ?"

Le roi sembla hésitant.

" Non pas vraiment, mais la fonction est la même. L'ambassadrice affirme qu'il s'agit de magie noire."

Thor resta silencieux.

" Je souhaite que tu te rendes sur place pour constater par toi même ce que le roi Nathaneus complote."

" Il ne me semble pas être la personne la plus à même dans cette affaire mon père. Loki est bien mieux placé que moi et ..."

Frigg lui jeta un regard d'intelligence.

" ... mais je ne manquerai pas de faire appel à ses services si nécessaire."

Odin hocha la tête et sourit à son fils.

" Voilà une réflexion digne d'un roi !"

Thor lui rendit son sourire et s'inclina avant de quitter promptement les lieux. S'agissant d'une visite de courtoisie, il fit annoncer son arrivée pour le soir même. Inutile de provoquer un malentendu diplomatique.

ooOoo

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Mikana poussa silencieusement les portes de l'appartement. A peinte eut-elle franchi le seuil qu'Amélia se précipita vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Surprise par ce geste de tendresse, l'ambassadrice tapota gentiment le dos de son élève.

" Je vais bien."

La jeune femme la libéra de son emprise avant de scruter son visage. Mikana semblait être redevenue elle-même. Un haut-le-cœur la traversa lorsqu'elle constata que sa tunique était déchirée, laissant apparaître par endroit des marques sombres. Gênée, l'ambassadrice rabattit les pans de son vêtement sur les parties à découvert. Mais Amélia ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Saisissant avec douceur mais fermement les bras de l'ambassadrice, elle ne put que constater les dégâts. Mikana, les larmes aux yeux, ne voulut pas la laisser faire.

" Venez, je vais vous soigner."

Déjà, Amélia sentait le pouvoir irradier dans tout son être, des picotements familiers se faisaient sentir au bout de ses doigts, alimentés par sa rage. Hors de question que Mikana ait à porter publiquement les stigmates de sa nuit passée auprès du souverain de Doulos. Brisée, l'ambassadrice se coucha en grimaçant sur son lit. Amélia fit chauffer de l'eau sur le petit brasero qui brûlait en permanence et commença à broyer quelques feuilles de sauge et de lavande. Les yeux dans le vague, Mikana l'observait. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre les blessures que son âme avait reçu, mais elle voulait la soulager en effaçant toute trace de la nuit passée. Lorsque l'eau fut chaude, elle dilua les plantes broyées, obtenant une pâte à la fois réparatrice et apaisante. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du lit, l'ambassadrice eut un dernier mouvement de recul. Mais la voix douce et apaisante d'Amélia fit tomber ses dernières barrières. La jeune femme commença par les parties visibles. Les bras de Mikana étaient constellés de marques, qu'elle devina être celles des doigts de Nathaneus. A chaque fois qu'elle les touchait, c'était comme des flashs qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Là, il l'avait obligé à se retourner, là il s'était appuyé trop fortement sur elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, Amélia absorbait les souvenirs de l'ambassadrice. Mikana avait fermé les yeux, trop épuisée pour lutter. Avec pudeur, Amélia fit tomber les bretelles de sa tunique. Autour de cou, des marques violacées, comme si elle avait été étranglée. Un nouveau flash s'imposa à ses yeux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Laissant un instant l'ambassadrice, elle retourna fouiller dans ses affaires. Dans sa petite bourse, la pierre de régénération luisait faiblement. Amélia la passa avec soulagement autour de son cou. Aussitôt une aura se diffusa dans tous son corps. Conjuguée à son pouvoir, la jeune femme se sentit immédiatement plus forte, plus déterminée. Sur le lit, Mikana n'avait pas bougé. Amélia prit une inspiration et fit glisser la tunique, dévoilant la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle s'y était attendue, mais un frisson la parcourut néanmoins. Sur ses seins, des marques de morsures. Du bout des doigts, elle passa l'onguent, massant délicatement cette zone sensible. Malgré son état second, Mikana gémit de douleur. La sensation coupa un instant le souffle d'Amélia. Serrant les dents, la völva acheva cette partie du corps avec délicatesse. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers les jambes de Mikana. Même ses chevilles n'avaient pas été épargnées. L'une d'elle présentait une foulure assez sévère. Déjà, la rage sourde qui bouillonnait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme menaçait de prendre le pas sur l'aura de guérison. Amélia devait se contenir, faute de quoi le souverain de Doulos finirait comme un porc, pendu entre deux pieux, se vidant de son sang. La jeune femme continua de faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Ses cuisses étaient comme zébrées et ses hanches présentaient des marques profondes. Amélia n'osa pas s'aventurer plus loin, par respect pour Mikana. Cela était inutile car son pouvoir ne se limitait pas aux seules parties visibles de son corps. L'onguent dispensait une odeur apaisante et déjà les effets des plantes se faisaient sentir. L'ambassadrice semblait apaisée, mais Amélia ne voulut pas s'arrêter là. Plaçant ses deux mains en suspension au dessus du corps de Mikana, la jeune femme se laissa envahir par son pouvoir. Une douce lumière verte descendit pour envelopper la forme allongée. S'infiltrant dans chaque blessure, la vague guérit la moindre trace, la moindre marque. En un instant, Amélia revécut ce que Mikana avait subit, ressentant toutes les sensations, chaque meurtrissure dans sa propre chair. Lorsque la vague de pouvoir reflua en elle, elle se sentit profondément salie. Rien ne pouvait justifier un tel sacrifice de soi. Les lèvres blanches à force d'être serrées, Amélia se promit qu'aucun homme ne la toucherait ainsi.

Mikana dormit toute la journée. Amélia la veilla jalousement, ne laissant personne l'approcher. Les servantes, cantonnées au salon, défendaient l'entrée de l'appartement à quiconque. Sur chaque guéridon, des immenses bouquets de fleurs répandaient une odeur entêtante. Amélia aurait voulu jeter ces marques d'attention émanant de Nathaneus, mais cela aurait été une faute diplomatique. Elle se contenta de les laisser dans le salon. Le soleil amorçait déjà sa descente lorsque Mikana ouvrit les yeux. Anxieuse, Amélia se pencha vers elle. L'ambassadrice la regarda avec étonnement. Elle se redressa doucement, étonnée de ne ressentir aucune gêne, aucune douleur.

" M'as tu droguée ?"

La jeune femme la regarda avec horreur.

" Jamais de la vie !"

L'ambassadrice observa ses bras et ses jambes, toute trace de marque avait disparu. Elle frotta énergiquement sa peau. Rien. Il ne s'agissait donc pas de fond de teint. Repoussant la jeune femme, elle se leva, légèrement chancelante et s'approcha du miroir. Examinant avec attention son cou, elle ne découvrit là non plus aucune trace. Seule la présence d'Amélia la retint de faire une exploration plus intime.

" Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?"

Blessée par le ton agressif de l'ambassadrice, Amélia recula.

" Je vous ai soignée."

Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine, le visage fermé. Mikana cessa de s'observer dans le miroir et tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme.

" Il n'existe aucun baume suffisant puissant pour effacer des marques aussi profondes."

Son regard d'azur la fixait avec méfiance.

" Effectivement."

Ainsi, elle ne niait pas. Mikana était encore indécise, qui était donc cette jeune femme ? Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle murmura.

" Cela ne se peut ..."

Amélia haussa les épaules.

" Il faut croire que si. Maintenant, je vais aller me reposer."

Elle s'inclina raidement et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Attends !"

La jeune femme n'appuya pas sur la poignée.

" Ne veux tu pas savoir ce que j'ai découvert ?"

ooOoo

Sif fit une légère moue. Tout à ses préparatifs, Thor l'ignorait. Féline, la déesse se leva et l'enlaça.

" Pourquoi ne puis-je t'accompagner ? On dit que la vie à Doulos est d'une douceur exquise !"

Le prince regarda sa belle un instant avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres charnelles.

" Il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie Sif, ni d'une escapade romantique d'ailleurs."

La déesse se détacha de lui, visiblement vexée.

" Raison de plus pour que je t'accompagne ! Si les choses tournent mal, tu auras besoin de mon aide."

Thor lui jeta un regard condescendant avant de tapoter le manche de son marteau. Sif soupira, vaincue. Son frère avait beau dire, les beaux yeux de la déesse ne régentaient pas sa vie. Désireux de ne pas la quitter sur un malentendu, Thor s'approcha d'elle.

" Dès que j'aurais rempli cette mission, nous partirons, rien que toi et moi."

Les yeux brillants, la déesse le regarda.

" Rien que toi et moi ?"

Thor hocha la tête. Heureuse, Sif se pendit à son cou, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Le prince rajusta machinalement son plastron. Devant le pont arc-en-ciel, Fandral et une dizaine de serviteurs patientaient. Le guerrier eut un sourire amusé en voyant le prince.

" Vous avez une trace de rouge sur la joue, sire."

Rougissant, Thor essuya vigoureusement son visage. Prenant la tête de la petite troupe, il s'avança vers le dôme. Heimdall, de ses yeux clairvoyants, sondait l'univers.

" Quelque chose à signaler ?"

Le dieu le regarda avec acuité.

" Certaines choses se profilent prince Thor, mais elles restent aveugles à mes yeux."

L'avertissement était sérieux. Le jeune homme hocha gravement la tête. Plaçant son épée au centre du mécanisme, Heimdall ouvrit le passage.

La petite troupe atterit souplement sur l'estrade de pierre. A quelque distance, une ambassade attendait visiblement les visiteurs. Un homme, un lourd médaillon autour du cou, s'avança à leur rencontre. Thor l'identifia rapidement. Thalos, chef de la guilde des marchands, s'inclina respectueusement devant le fils du dieu des dieux.

" Prince Thor, au nom du roi Nathaneus, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur l'île de Doulos."

Thor répondit avec amabilité au représentant royal. Cependant, autour d'eux, aucun palais à l'horizon. D'un geste de la main, Thalos l'invita à descendre vers la mer. Solidement amarré, un bateau attendait l'illustre visiteur. Thor regarda avec défiance l'embarcation : il n'aimait guère naviguer. Fandral lui jeta un regard moqueur. Le mal de mer n'avait rien de très royal. Thor aurait mille fois préféré agiter Mojllnir et s'élancer dans les airs. Mais il fit son plus beau sourire à Thalos avant de monter dans le bateau. Fort heureusement pour lui, la traversée fut de courte durée, le chemin le plus rapide pour joindre les deux bouts de l'île en forme de croissant étant encore la mer. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans le port intérieur, une foule compacte attendait, curieuse d'apercevoir le jeune prince. Soucieux de son apparence, Fandral passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce fut au tour de Thor de lui jeter un regard goguenard. Le prince sauta avec soulagement sur le quai de pierre, provoquant les acclamations de la foule. Souriant, Thor leva le bras pour saluer les badauds.

Thalos marchait à petits pas, essuyant régulièrement son front baigné de sueur. Il jetait des regards furtifs derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer que le prince le suivait. A son grand étonnement, Thor ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur implacable de l'île. La tête haute, il observait la ville avec curiosité. La foule l'accompagna jusqu'au sommet, à l'entrée de la citadelle. Le prince fit un dernier signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans le sein des saints. Le palais du roi Nathaneus n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en soi, mais Thor apprécia la certaine douceur de vivre de l'endroit. Le ciel d'azur, le bruit apaisant des vagues, la verdure des jardins, tout cela avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'apaisant. La cour, plus maniérée, attendait en silence l'arrivée du prince. Thor se prit un instant à regretter l'atmosphère populaire des quais. Relevant sa cape, il fit miroiter Mjollnir. Un frémissement parcourut instinctivement les courtisans. Regardant droit devant lui, le visage fermé, le prince Thor, fils d'Odin, s'avança vers le roi Nathaneus. Ce dernier, placé sur une estrade bardée de tentures, bénéficiait d'une ombre apaisante, tandis que ses sujets se brûlaient au soleil ardent. Son regard d'acier ne parvint qu'à croiser celui, fuyant, du souverain de Doulos. Descendant les quelques marches, Nathaneus s'avança à sa rencontre.

" Prince Thor, soyez le bienvenu dans mon modeste royaume."

Le roi s'inclina aussi bas que le permettait le protocole.

" Et je vous en remercie, roi Nathaneus."

La voix claire du prince se répercuta sur les murs blancs. Un murmure de soulagement parcourut la foule des courtisans lorsque le souverain entraina le prince Thor à l'intérieur où une légère collation l'attendait. Les dames, soutenues par leurs maris, manquèrent de s'évanouir : cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elles patientaient en plein soleil.

" Quel dommage que Dame Sif ne vous ait pas accompagné ! On dit qu'elle est d'une rare beauté !"

Thor n'apprécia pas cette remarque. Ses sourcils se froncèrent instantanément. Cet homme était un prédateur, à n'en pas douter. Il fut soulagé d'avoir réussi à convaincre Sif. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table garnie avant de s'en détourner, laissant le soin à Fandral d'y faire honneur. Il s'approcha aussitôt des fenêtres. Obséquieux, Nathaneus le suivit. La citadelle était construite sur un à-pic qui la rendait presque imprenable. En contrebas, les vagues s'écrasaient avec fracas contre les rochers. En homme de conquête, Thor apprécia l'emplacement idéal du palais. Il se pencha plus en avant, mais ne parvint pas à apercevoir l'objet de sa visite. Le souverain toussota. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas la manière d'agir du prince.

" Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite impromptue ?"

Le ton était certes courtois, mais indiquait clairement le caractère ombrageux de l'homme. Nathaneus n'était pas de ceux que l'on manipule facilement. Thor se prit un instant à regretter l'absence de Loki, lui aurait su le manœuvrer.

" Simple visite de courtoisie, roi Nathaneus. Mon père souhaite me voir visiter le vaste monde."

Le souverain hocha la tête mais ne sembla pas convaincu par cette explication. Thor prit un ton plus confidentiel.

" Le temps du grand sommeil approche ..."

Nathaneus eut un sourire entendu. Il sembla d'un coup plus détendu.

" Vous recevoir est un grand honneur, prince Thor. Je vous ai fait préparer la plus belle de mes suites."

Thor fit un signe discret à Fandral qui délaissa le buffet pour se placer aux côtés du prince.

" J'espère bénéficier de votre dispositif de sécurité, on le dit très performant."

Nathaneus hocha la tête.

" L'appartement qui vous ait réservé est à côté du mien, soyez rassuré."

" Dans ce cas, c'est parfait."

Le souverain claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, deux serviteurs apparurent.

" Conduisez le prince Thor à sa suite. Assurez-vous qu'il dispose de tout ce qu'il souhaite."

Thor remercia Nathaneus.

" Je vous attends donc pour dîner ce soir."

Le prince hocha la tête et disparut sans attendre dans les couloirs, Fandral sur ses talons. Le souverain le regarda s'éloigner, pensivement.

ooOoo

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre : le prince Thor en personne venait honorer l'île de Doulos de sa présence. L'agitation des servantes fit sourire les deux femmes. Elles avaient couru dans les couloirs, faisant la course. Elles voulaient être les premières à annoncer la nouvelle à leur maîtresse. Mikana et Amélia s'étaient regardées d'un air entendu, quoique légèrement étonnées. Elles ne pensaient pas que la missive envoyée quelques jours plus tôt aurait un tel retentissement. Amélia était profondément soulagée : son avertissement avait été pris au sérieux. La description de Mikana était suffisamment précise pour que la völva ne doute pas de l'utilité de l'artefact. A priori, il était achevé mais pas encore fonctionnel. L'urgence se faisait douloureusement sentir. Amélia n'avait eu aucune difficulté à convaincre Mikana. L'ambassadrice plaçait à présent son entière confiance dans la jeune femme. Après tout, elle était porteuse du don, chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis de nombreuses années. Elle comprenait mieux à présent les fastidieux rapports qu'elle devait fournir. Une chose la chiffonnait cependant.

" Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ?"

La réponse d'Amélia avait été plutôt vague, comme si la jeune femme cachait quelque chose. Devant son visage fermé, Mikana n'avait pas insisté. Sans doute, des choses importantes étaient à l'œuvre derrière cela. L'arrivée du prince Thor en personne la soulageait fortement. Il saurait prendre les choses en main. L'ambassadrice se sentait plus légère. Pour elle, la mission sur Doulos s'achevait. Elle repensa avec plaisir à Asgard, la cité dorée, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis de nombreuses années. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait démasquer Nathaneus. Trop accaparé par l'arrivée de Thor, Mikana n'avait pas été conviée à partager la couche du souverain. L'ambassadrice en était secrètement soulagée, mais elle se refusait à partager ce sentiment avec Amélia. Cependant, elle ne savait pas que la jeune femme n'ignorait rien de ses ébats avec Nathaneus. Par pudeur et par prudence, Amélia ne s'était pas étendue sur ses capacités magiques, préférant en rester aux fondamentaux, guérir et combattre. Quant à l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit lorsqu'elle avait partagé la valse avec Giovanni Maestro, elle était désormais persuadée qu'il s'agissait là d'une manifestation de son pouvoir. Elle n'avait eu cependant ni le temps ni le loisir de s'y intéresser.

Mikana avait été dispensée de la cérémonie d'accueil du prince Thor. Soucieux de ses effets, le roi Nathaneus voulait la voir apparaître en majesté lors du dîner de ce soir, avec pour consigne d'être mille fois plus éblouissante que la veille. Les cinq femmes s'étaient donc consacrées à la mise en beauté de l'ambassadrice. Envolée l'atmosphère pesante des jours derniers. Amélia avait cependant peine à croire que Mikana puisse être encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait été. Quelle erreur ! Nathaneus lui avait ouvert les cordons de sa bourse, dans laquelle l'ambassadrice avait puisé sans réserve. A côté de sa robe, le soleil aurait eu l'air terne. Une savante juxtaposition de voiles laissaient entrevoir le corps parfait de la jeune femme sans paraître vulgaire. Des bijoux savamment entrelacés habillaient le reste de sa peau à nue. Ses cheveux artistiquement remontés étaient couronnés par un entrelacs de perles dorées. Elle resplendissait, littéralement. Mikana posa un regard amusé sur la jeune femme, qui béait d'admiration.

" A ton tour !"

Étonnée, Amélia vit les servantes, tout sourire, amener une tunique. Mais plus que la beauté du vêtement, c'est la couleur qui interpella Amélia : il était doré.

ooOoo

Assis aux côtés du roi Nathaneus, bien en vue sur l'estrade, Thor regardait la salle d'un air morne. Malgré le faste déployé par son hôte, le prince ne voyait là qu'un énième banquet. Le protocole s'éternisait, et les courbettes des courtisans n'attiraient plus que les hochements de tête polis du prince. Debout à ses côtés, Fandral adressait force de sourire et de clins d'œil aux dames, tout en frisant sa moustache du bout des doigts.

" Cesse donc ce petit manège, où tu vas te retrouver en duel face à la moitié des maris de cette salle !"

Le guerrier haussa les épaules, l'air visiblement déçu. Il bailla ostensiblement, la soirée promettait d'être longue. Le file des courtisans sembla enfin se tarir. Thor se redressa, soulagé. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être assis. Le roi Nathaneus s'esquissa cependant aucun geste, se contentant de rester à sa place. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent soudain et la foule bruissa. Thor se surprit à imiter son voisin. Le cou tendu, il tentait d'apercevoir ce qui provoquait ce frémissement. Un sourire ravi vint éclairer le visage du souverain. Descendant de son siège, il s'avança à la rencontre de la plus charmante créature de la soirée. Jouant son rôle à la perfection, Mikana, rosissante, se laissa guider par le roi jusque devant le prince Thor. Conscient qu'il s'agissait là de la maîtresse officielle de Nathaneus, le jeune homme se leva pour lui baiser galamment la main.

" Prince Thor, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter l'ambassadrice Mikana."

Thor jeta un regard significatif à la jeune femme dont le visage resta impénétrable. Elle s'inclina respectueusement. Un hoquet de stupeur saisit alors le prince. Derrière l'ambassadrice se tenait Amélia.

La jeune femme avait beau avoir eu deux jours pour se préparer à ces retrouvailles, tout en elle était noué. Partagée entre la joie et la rancœur, Amélia savait qu'il lui faudrait affronter le regard du prince Thor, celui qui l'avait sauvé pour mieux l'abandonner. Elle n'était donc pas mécontente d'arborer cette splendide tenue. Comprenant l'intérêt magique de la pierre qu'Amélia portait autour du cou, Mikana l'avait fait sertir dans un magnifique collier d'or pur. Ses cheveux, soigneusement tressés et ornés, venaient magnifier sa tunique dorée. Comme l'espérait les deux femmes, l'entrée de Mikana avait soulevé de nombreux murmures et commentaires, davantage même que lors de sa dernière apparition. Amélia le devinait, Thor devait être sur l'estrade, aux côtés de roi Nathaneus. Porterait-il son habituelle cape rouge ? La jeune femme rejeta l'onde de chaleur, naissante, au creux de son estomac, préférant se focaliser sur les évènements à venir. Nathaneus accompagna Mikana jusqu'à son siège, près duquel Amélia s'assit. Ravi du regard stupéfait du prince Thor, il frappa dans ses mains, donnant ainsi le signal du repas. Thor aurait donné cher pour être assis à côté d'Amélia, au lieu de ça, il devait faire la conversation au roi Nathaneus. Il soupira : la diplomatie l'ennuyait. Lui ce qu'il aimait, c'était les combats et les quêtes. A chaque fois qu'il se penchait pour se saisir d'un plat, il tentait de croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière restait obstinément fermée à toutes ses tentatives. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait encore grandie depuis qu'il avait du la laisser sur Nidallevir. Son visage avait gagné en maturité, elle semblait plus sage, plus aguerrie. Comment était-elle arrivée sur Doulos ? A n'en pas douter, Frigg était au courant de sa présence sur l'île. Lui même aurait du y penser lorsqu'Odin avait évoqué la magie noire. Qui d'autre qu'une magicienne pour déceler cela ? D'après la description que Mikana en avait fait, il s'agissait d'une arche et elle serait construite dans le jardin personnel du roi. Sous prétexte d'inspecter le service d'ordre, Fandral avait fureté une bonne partie de l'après midi dans les couloirs. Il avait même essayé de pénétrer dans la suite royale, prétextant une erreur, mais l'entrée lui avait été froidement refusée.

" Vous commercez avec un grand nombre de peuples."

Nathaneus acheva de mastiquer l'aile de poulet qu'il tenait dans la main.

" En effet, notre modeste île est devenu un véritable carrefour commercial."

" Ne songez-vous pas à élargir vos horizons ?"

Le souverain le regarda avec méfiance. Thor pointa soudain du doigt une dame à la robe bariolée.

" Je suis sûre que Dame Sif adorerait ce tissu !"

Nathaneus jeta un regard circonspect à la robe en question. Il imaginait mal une déesse dans ce genre de taffetas.

" J'en ferais porter une toise dans vos appartements, un cadeau pour Dame Sif."

Thor le remercia avant de boire une large gorgée de vin. Décidément, il était un piètre négociateur. De son côté, Nathaneus ne décolérait pas. La venue du prince n'avait à l'évidence, rien d'une visite de courtoisie. Asgard avait été prévenu du commerce illicite qu'il comptait mettre sur pied et avait envoyé son meilleur chien de garde pour tout faire capoter.

 _Inutile de s'alarmer ..._

Le souverain jeta un regard mauvais au chef de la guilde. Il n'y avait guère de personnes au courant de son projet. Mikana posa sa main sur l'avant bras du roi.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous semblez préoccupé ..."

L'air faussement inquiet de la jeune femme ramena Nathaneus à la réalité du moment.

" Cela n'est rien ma chère."

Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier. L'ambassadrice but une gorgée de vin, consciente qu'elle devrait sans doute partager à nouveau la couche du roi cette nuit. Amélia la regarda faire avec inquiétude. Mikana ne buvait jamais, mais c'était déjà la deuxième coupe qu'elle vidait. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude du prince Thor. Il avait à peine échangé trois mots avec le souverain de Doulos, se contentant de profiter tranquillement de la soirée. La jeune femme enrageait. N'avait-il donc pas compris toute l'importance de sa venue ?

Nathaneus donna enfin le signal du bal. Thor soupira de soulagement, enfin il allait pouvoir se lever. Sauf qu'il était un piètre danseur. Le souverain de Doulos tendit galamment la main à Mikana qui s'en saisit promptement.

" Je vous vous présenter quelques dames de qualité qui sauront vous divertir pour le reste de la soirée."

Au pied de l'estrade, alignées en rang d'oignons, des jeunes femmes minaudaient, attendant d'être choisies pour danser avec le prince Thor.

" Pardonnez-moi, roi Nathaneus, mais il me semble terriblement incorrect d'abandonner ainsi cette jeune femme."

Le roi se retourna vivement. A quelques pas de là, Thor désignait Amélia de la main. La jeune femme était-elle de la qualité du prince ? Mikana hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

" Mais bien entendu prince Thor ! Amélia ? Venez ici je vous prie."

Résignée, la jeune femme s'approcha du groupe.

" Le prince Thor vous honore de sa première danse."

Prenant d'autorité la main de la jeune femme, il la plaça sur le bras du prince. Cette dernière fit une petite révérence.

" J'en suis honorée, prince Thor."

En bas de l'estrade, les mines déçues des dames. C'est le moment que choisi Fandral pour bondir devant elles.

" Essuyez donc ces larmes, je vous promets de toutes vous faire danser ce soir !"

Après tout, le guerrier avait plutôt belle allure ! En un instant, il se retrouva avec trois dames pendues à chacun de ses bras. Thor éclata de rire en le voyant. Le visage fermé, Amélia attendait.

" Excusez-moi."

La jeune femme gardait un silence obstiné. Le prince se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, mais c'était une occasion inespérée pour discuter avec elle.

L'homme regarda le couple rejoindre la piste de danse. Les poings serrés, il maudissait intérieurement le fils d'Odin. Quelle chance aurait-il auprès d'Amélia après cette danse ? Toutes les femmes se pâmaient devant lui. Cette scène lui était insupportable, il se cacha dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre pour ne pas voir la jeune femme dans les bras du géant blond.

Amélia tremblait. Sous sa main, elle pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans les veines du prince. Le dos droit, elle s'efforçait de regarder devant elle. Elle devait absolument profiter de ce moment pour indiquer au prince comment agir. Au moment des révérences, elle ne put éviter son regard. Ses yeux bleus azur n'avaient rien perdu de leur intensité, et Amélia se surprit à vouloir s'y noyer dedans. Elle reprit sa contenance juste à temps. A peine, les premiers accords s'étaient ils fait entendre, qu'un picotement familier se fit sentir. Amélia se concentra dessus, elle avait besoin de parler au prince, seule à seul.


	29. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29

Le prince Thor s'arrêta soudain de danser. Autour de lui, une bulle d'obscurité s'était formée, assourdissant la musique qui lui parvenait encore par bribe. Conscient que cela n'évait rien de très normal, il saisit le manche de son marteau.

" Vous serviriez-vous de Mjollnir contre moi ?"

La voix douce d'Amélia le rassura. Jaillissant de l'obscurité, la jeune femme s'immobilisa devant lui.

" Est-ce là l'un de vos nouveaux prodiges ?"

Curieux, le prince tentait de toucher le voile obscur et mouvant qui les encerclait. Amélia hocha la tête.

" Je ne dispose que peu de temps."

La jeune femme sentait déjà les pulsations de la pierre de régénération se faire plus pressantes.

" Il faut que vous détruisiez l'arche."

" Telle est bien mon attention."

" Dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous ?"

Le prince la regarda sans comprendre.

" Vous êtes là, à discuter tranquillement, profitant de votre soirée ... Mikana a consentit de gros sacrifices pour découvrir la vérité. Agissez maintenant !"

La jeune et naïve Amélia avait bel et bien disparue. La femme qui se tenait face à lui, lui rappelait son rôle et ses obligations. Il n'avait aucune peine à imaginer ce qu'avait du subir l'ambassadrice, mais tel était son rôle et sa mission. Quant à lui, et bien, il devait assurer une issue diplomatique à cette affaire. Amélia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle eut un sourire triste.

" Quand ils ont annoncé votre venue, nous avons su que nous étions sauvées. Mais je crois à présent que c'était un leurre. Il ne vous est pas dur de sacrifier la vie des autres."

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une gifle au prince.

" Préparez-vous, l'illusion s'estompe."

Thor la saisit par le bras.

" Je ne vous ai pas abandonnée sur Nidallevir, le roi Gündar m'y a contraint et ..."

Amélia lui jeta un regard glacé avant de se dégager vivement. Le voile d'obscurité retomba soudain, éblouissant le prince. La jeune femme s'inclina brièvement avant de disparaître dans la foule. Thor la chercha en vain du regard. Il croisa le regard de Mikana, lisant tout l'espoir qu'elle plaçait en lui. Bousculant les courtisans, Amélia fuyait loin de la piste de danse, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de ruiner son maquillage. Une voix héla soudain son prénom. Dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, Giovanni agitait la main. Sans réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers lui.

" Bonsoir Don Maestro."

L'homme examina le regard boulversé de la jeune femme.

" A t-il eu un comportement déplacé envers vous ?"

Amélia lui lança un regard surpris.

" Qui ça ? Le prince Thor ?"

Giovanni hocha vigoureusement la tête. Amélia éclata d'un rire franc.

" Rassurez-vous, il est d'une courtoisie et d'une politesse à toute épreuve !"

Essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré tout, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'homme. Ce dernier avait posé la main sur la garde de son épée.

" Rien ne nécessite votre intervention."

La jeune femme se garda bien d'ajouter que face à Mjollnir, l'épée faisait bien pâle figure. En outre, elle était assez puissante pour se défendre seule, mais l'attitude de Giovanni lui mit du baume au coeur. Lui n'aurait été homme à l'abandonner en terre inconnue.

La tenture fut soudainement écartée.

" Amélia, je ..."

Le prince Thor se tut soudain. A côté de la jeune femme, se tenait un homme de haute stature. Visiblement pas impressionné, l'inconnu se plaça imperceptiblement aux côtés d'Amélia.

" Je suis le prince Thor, fils d'Odin."

Giovanni serra la main tendue par le géant blond.

" Giovanni Don Maestro."

Malgré toute sa rage, l'homme ne parvint pas à broyer les phalanges du dieu. Le prince Thor l'examina encore quelques secondes avant de prendre congé.

" J'apprécierai de reprendre notre conversation, quand cela vous plaira dame Amélia."

S'inclinant avec grâce, il lança un regard meurtrier à l'inconnu qui semblait jubiler. La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête.

" Un désagrément sire ?"

Fandral suivit d'un pas élastique les grandes enjambées de son prince. S'arrêtant à quelque distance, Thor désigna Giovanni. Le guerrier plissa les yeux.

" De qui s'agit-il ?"

Le prince déclina son identité. Fandral haussa les épaules, jamais entendu parler.

" Vous a t-il manqué de respect ?"

" Il ne s'agit pas de cela !"

Le ton agacé du prince fit sourire Fandral.

" Oh, je vois ..."

" Non tu ne vois rien du tout, je m'inquiète pour elle voilà tout."

Fandral repensa à l'ombre noire qui avait utilisé Mjollnir comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un vulgaire bout de bois.

" Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, Amélia est parfaitement capable de se défendre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ..."

Rageant et pestant, Thor regagna son siège. Amélia monopolisait ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas cet inconnu qui semblait la considérait comme sa propriété. Comble du désespoir, elle consentit même à lui accorder une danse. Son regard rivé sur le couple, il aurait aimé foudroyé l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras.

Les joues roses, Amélia remercia Giovanni. Le sourire aux lèvres, il avait l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il ne laissa partir la jeune femme qu'après avoir obtenu son expresse autorisation de partager un après midi dans le patio. Amélia avait accepté, pressée de regagner son siège. Elle était bien décidée à ne pas laisser Mikana seule avec Nathaneus. Assis sur son siège, Thor la fixait d'un regard noir. Elle lui adressa un regard satisfait avant de s'asseoir le dos droit sur son fauteuil. Mikana et Nathaneus valsaient encore au rythme de la musique. Hélant un serveur, le prince s'empara de deux coupes.

" Permettez moi de vous offrir à boire."

Aux yeux de tous, Amélia se devait d'être charmante. Elle offrit donc son plus beau sourire au prince avant d'accepter le verre. Thor ne fut pas dupe de son manège. Ils continuèrent leur conversation, affectant légèreté et bonne humeur.

" Je ne vous ai pas abandonnée sur Nidallevir."

Amélia éclata d'un rire clair.

" J'adore votre sens de l'humour."

La pression des doigts sur la coupe était telle que le verre faillit exploser en mille morceaux.

" Croyez-vous que je l'ai fait de gaité de coeur ?"

Cet aveu laissa un goût amer à Amélia.

" Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?"

Le prince soupira. Il avait mille bonnes raisons d'avoir agi ainsi, mais aucune ne pourrait apaiser la rancoeur de la jeune femme.

" Pardonnez-moi."

Amélia garda le silence avant de lever lentement la tête vers le prince. Un sourire, un vrai, illumina son visage.

" Je vous pardonne."

ooOoo

Les couloirs inférieurs étaient illuminés par des torches. La petite troupe cheminait lentement. En tête, le roi Nathaneus, passablement éméché, donnait des indications sur l'épaisseur des murs au prince Thor. Derrière, Mikana pâle comme un linge, suivie de près par Amélia, marchaient en silence. Fandral fermait la marche. L'appartement royal fut atteint en premier. Le groupe se sépara, se souhaitant bonne nuit. Le prince Thor semblait peu désireux de voir la soirée s'achever ainsi. Le roi Nathaneus en conclu qu'il devait se sentir seul.

" Amélia ? Quand vous aurez fini d'aider votre cousine, allez donc aider le prince Thor."

La jeune femme pâlit sous l'insulte. Elle voulut rétorquer mais le prince ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

" Voilà une charmante idée, cependant, pas un mot à Dame Sif !"

Les deux hommes éclatèrent d'un rire gras, tandis qu'Amélia s'engouffrait à la suite de Mikana dans l'appartement royal. Dans la salle de bain, les deux femmes se préparaient en silence. Toute couleur semblait avoir déserté le visage de l'ambassadrice. Amélia tentait de la réconforter de son mieux. Elle chuchota.

" Essaie de faire durer les choses, d'accord ?"

Mikana hocha la tête. Sur le lit, Nathaneus attendait.

" Dépêchez vous Amélia, il ne faut pas faire attendre le prince Thor !"

Son regard goguenard hérissa Amélia. Sentant son pouvoir sur le point de déborder, elle s'inclina avec raideur et sortit précipitemment de la chambre. Elle parcourut en courant les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la suite du prince. Frappant à la porte, la battant s'ouvrit aussitôt.

" Fandral !"

" Amélia."

Ils se regardèrent un instant.

" Je vois que Minerva n'a toujours pas eu votre peau !"

Cette remarque fit sourire le guerrier, mais ce qu'Amélia ignorait c'est que ce dernier aurait donné cher pour se laisser prendre à ses filets.

" Allons y !"

Thor retint de justesse la jeune femme.

" Il est trop tôt, il faut attendre."

Amélia se dégagea avec humeur de la poigne du dieu.

" Mais vous ne comprenez donc rien !"

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

" Nous comprenons parfaitement ce qui se passe, mais sois tranquille ces choses là prennent du temps."

La jeune femme détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'ils voient la rougeur qui s'était emparée de ses joues. Bien sûr, eux n'ignorait rien de tout cela, tandis qu'elle ... Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qui parurent interminable à Amélia, le prince se décida enfin à agir. Le plan était simple, mais il dépendait en grande partie des talents magiques de la jeune femme. Concentrée, son pouvoir prêt à entrer en action, Amélia s'achemina lentement vers les appartements royaux. Un dernier virage les séparaient encore des deux gardes en faction, lorsque Thor lui saisit brutalement les cheveux, défaisant sa savante coiffure, et déchira légèrement sa tunique. Trainant la jeune femme malgré ses cris, il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la suite de Nathaneus. Mis en alerte par les bruits, les deux gardes brandirent leurs lances.

" Nathaneus !"

Thor beuglait comme un veau. Il tambourina un instant sur la porte avant d'enfoncer littéralement les battants. Effrayée, Mikana s'empara du drap pour cacher sa nudité. Abruti, le souverain de Doulos regarda le géant blond. A ses pieds, Amélia couinait en l'implorant de la lâcher.

" Nathaneus ! Est-ce ainsi que tu traites les invités de mon rang ?"

Pâle, le roi rajusta son pagne avant de se relever.

" De ... de quoi s'agit-il ?"

Thor rugit de plus belle. Eberlué, Nathaneus jetait des regards au prince qui finit par balancer Amélia au pied du lit. Dans un gémissement, la jeune femme s'écroula, inerte. Vexé, le prince Thor tourna les talons. Nathaneus voulut se lancer à sa poursuite. C'est à ce moment là qu'Amélia se leva. Laissant le pouvoir l'envahir, la jeune femme dirigea la bulle d'obscurité sur le souverain, l'enfermant temporairement hors du temps et de la réalité. La pierre de régénération pulsa douloureusement. Consciente qu'Amélia ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, Thor barricada la porte. Mikana enfila rapidement une tunique sous le regard appréciateur de Fandral. Le prince lui donna un coup de coude bourru, avant de les entrainer vers le jardin.

" C'est ça !"

Mikana désigna de l'index l'arche noire qui luisait malgré l'obscurité.

" Mjollnir est-il assez puissant pour le détruire ?"

Thor fit un sourire à Amélia.

" Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir."

Saisissant le marteau, Thor commença à le faire tournoyer pour lui donner plus de puissance. Autour de son cou, la pierre de régénération battit douloureusement, arrachant un gémissement à Amélia.

" A votre place, je ne ferais pas ça."

Surgissant de l'ombre, une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avança. La voix sembla familière à Amélia, sans qu'elle puisse l'identifier.

" La puissance magique de votre marteau va activer le vortex, déclanchant ainsi l'ouverture du portail."

Suspicieux, Thor n'arrêta pas le mouvement de rotation de Mjollnir, préférant le diriger vers l'inconnu. Ce dernier leva les mains, en signe d'apaisement.

" Qui êtes vous ?"

" Mon identité ne vous apportera rien. Mais vous pouvez me faire confiance."

Thor eut un rire sans joie.

" Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. D'ailleurs vous pourriez tout à fait être le magicien chargé d'activer le portail."

" Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous en avoir empêché ?"

Fandral hocha la tête, le raisonnement tenait la route.

" Que devons nous faire alors ?"

Le regard inquiet, Mikana observait Amélia. Elle semblait souffrir.

" Il faut modifier l'incantation runique."

Ce n'était pas la silhouette encapuchonnée qui avait parlé mais bien Amélia elle-même. Malgré l'énergie qu'elle consacrait à maintenir le roi Nathaneus dans sa bulle, elle pouvait sentir les pulsations magiques qui s'échappaient de l'arche. Mais en serait-elle capable ? La jeune femme tourna son regard vers le prince.

" Promettez moi que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas sur Doulos ..."

Mikana regarda avec étonnement le prince Thor caresser doucement la joue d'Amélia.

" Je te le promets."

La jeune femme se redressa soudain, mue par une force nouvelle. Elle s'avança résolument vers l'arche. Sur le noir des pierres luisaient doucement des runes veinées de bleu. Amélia passa doucement sa main dessus, laissant son intuition la guider. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, la jeune femme prit son temps. Elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir s'écouler lentement d'elle, la vidant de son énergie vitale. Elle occulta cela, préférant se concentrer sur sa lecture. Sa main s'arrêta soudain sur une pierre. Son regard se tourna vers la silhouette encapuchonnée, tapie dans l'ombre, guettant son approbation. Un léger hochement de tête répondit à son interrogation. Imperceptiblement, la rune changea de forme sous les yeux médusés de ses trois compagnons.

" Ca y est."

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Descendant de l'estrade de pierre noire, elle s'évanouit presque dans les bras de Mikana.

" Amélia !"

Saisissant la jeune femme dans ses bras puissants, Thor l'emmena à l'intérieur.

" Vite, le temps lui est compté."

Déposant délicatement Amélia au pied du lit, le prince et Fandral reprirent leurs places initiales près de la porte, tandis que Mikana remontait sur le lit. Dans un gémissement, Amélia relâcha la pression magique qu'elle exerçait sur le roi Nathaneus. La bulle explosa, ramenant le souverain à la réalité. Amélia s'évanouit presque aussitôt. L'ambassadrice poussa un cri et se précipita sur elle, tentant en vain de la ranimer. Cette fois ci, son malaise n'était pas feint. Mikana leva un visage inquiet vers Thor. Ce dernier eut un regard méprisant pour les deux femmes à terre.

" Vous feriez mieux de la faire soigner."

Nathaneus poussa un soupir avant d'appeler les deux gardes en faction devant sa porte à la rescousse. Le roi ne fit aucune objection lors Mikana suivit le corps inerte de sa cousine. L'ambassadrice ne respira vraiment que lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée dans sa suite. Dans l'appartement, les trois servantes attendaient. L'apparition de leur maîtresse et d'Amélia sans connaissance provoqua un léger affolement.

" Allongez là dans mon lit."

Mikana fouilla aussitôt dans le tiroir de sa coiffeuse. Dénichant enfin un petit flacon, elle l'ouvrit et le passa sous les narines de la jeune femme. Malgré la force des sels, Amélia se revint pas à elle. Pressant son poignet, Mikana tenta de capter son pouls. Il était faible mais régulier. Autour du cou d'Amélia, la pierre de régénération luisait faiblement au rythme de ses pulsations cardiaques. Remontant la couverture sur le corps de la jeune femme, Mikana la veilla toute la nuit.

ooOoo

Amélia contempla avec étonnement le dais au dessus de sa tête, avant qu'une douleur fulgurante ne lui vrille le cerveau. Retenant de justesse un hurlement, la jeune femme ferma les paupières. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'imploser, traversée par des arcs douloureux. La sentant s'agiter, Mikana s'approcha doucement du lit.

" Amélia ?"

La compresse d'eau fraiche sur son front la soulagea légèrement. Elle rouvrit péniblement les yeux. L'ambassadrice, les traits tirés, la regardait avec soulagement. La gorge sèche, la jeune femme balbutia quelques mots.

" Avons-nous réussi ?"

Mikana hocha la tête.

" Le roi Nathaneus n'y a vu que du feu. Tout ça c'est grace à toi."

Soulagée, Amélia referma les yeux, replongeant dans son abime de douleur. La journée s'étira, entrecoupé de moments de lucidité et de néant. Il lui sembla entendre, dans le lointain, la voix de Thor, mais la douleur était telle qu'elle ne put remonter à la surface pour s'en assurer. Cet état de semie inconscience durant quelques jours. Malgré les cajoleries et les menaces du roi, Mikana refusa de quitter le chevet de la jeune femme, la veillant en permanence, ne s'autorisant que de courtes siestes dans le fauteuil près du lit.

Au matin du troisième jour, Amélia émergea enfin de son brouillard. La douleur, quoique toujours présente, était enfin supportable. La pierre de régénération avait cessé de luire, mais la jeune femme restait encore très faible. Amélia le savait, elle avait frôlé la mort de très près. Sans sarcophage de régénération, elle avait pris de gros risques, mais les enjeux étaient trop importants. Elle reporta son regard sur Mikana, consciente qu'elle aussi avait consenti de grands sacrifices. Epuisée par ces trois jours de veille, l'ambassadrice s'était doucement assoupie, rassurée par le réveil d'Amélia. Thor, qui ne devait rester que quelques jour sur l'île, avait mystérieusement prolongé son séjour sur Doulos. Son étonnement fut visible lorsque la jeune femme lui ouvrit elle-même la porte lors de sa visite journalière. Se retenant de justesse de la prendre dans ses bras, il lui adressa un salut cordial.

" Amélia ! Quel plaisir de vous voir enfin debout !"

Derrière lui, Fandral lui adressa un clin d'oeil malicieux.

" Vous plairait-il de faire quelques pas en ma compagnie ?"

Offrant galamment son bras à la jeune femme encore affaiblie, le couple s'engagea dans les couloirs. Thor entraina la jeune femme vers le cloître qui offrait verdure et ombre. Leurs premiers pas s'effectuèrent dans un silence quelque peu gêné. Thor se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

" Vous constaterez que je sais tenir mes promesses ..."

Amélia éclata d'un rire franc, qui réveilla quelque peu sa migraine.

" Je n'ai jamais douté de vous, prince Thor."

Le dieu lui adressa un sourire éclatant, faisant naître de petits papillons dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. A cet instant, elle se sentait parfaitement heureuse.

" Mikana m'a confirmé la bonne issue de notre entreprise."

Thor hocha vivement la tête.

" Nathaneus semble pressé de me voir quitter l'île, mais puisque vous êtes en bonne voie de rétablissement, plus rien de me retient désormais."

Amélia marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son visage se ferma instantanément. Malgré sa faiblesse, elle retira sa main du bras du prince pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre. Visiblement inquiet, Thor la rejoignit d'un pas.

" Allez-vous bien ? Dois-je faire quérir un domestique ?"

La sollicitude était réelle dans la voix du prince.

" Non je vous remercie. Vous pouvez rentrer sur Asgard."

Amélia se mordit les lèvres, consciente de la rancoeur qui perçait dans ses paroles. Thor s'autorisa à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il garda le silence, comme pour mieux choisir ses mots.

" Vous n'êtes pas assez forte pour résister à la force d'attraction du Bifrost. Voyager dans votre état serait une erreur."

La jeune femme regardait droit devant elle, obstinément, refusant de laisser la moindre larme s'échapper de ses yeux.

" Et puis qu'en penserait Nathaneus ? Le procédé serait bien trop grossier."

Une boule dans la gorge, Amélia ne put qu'acquiéscer : Thor avait raison sur toute la ligne.

" Et puis cela me laissera un peu de temps pour préparer votre retour sur Asgard."

La manière dont le prince prononça cette phrase laissa une impression étrange à Amélia, comme un mélange de gêne et d'inquiétude. Mais trop boulversée, elle garda le silence. Elle accepta la main que lui tendit Thor pour regagner les appartements. Le prince ne s'attarda guère.

" Je vous ferais parvenir mes instructions."

Mikana hocha silencieusement la tête. Le dieu s'inclina gracieusement devant les deux femmes avant de disparaître rapidement dans le couloir. Fandral leur adressa un clin d'oeil avant de suivre son maître. Prétextant une légère fatigue, Amélia regagna immédiatement sa petite alcove. Mikana ne la retint pas. Elle avait une foule de questions à lui poser, mais le moment n'était pas opportun. A peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller, que les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Amélia. En silence pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'ambassadrice, elle noya le coussin de gouttes salées.

ooOoo

Giovanni soupira en regardant le cadran solaire. Cela faisait quatre jours depuis la soirée du bal, depuis aucune nouvelles de la jeune femme. Il avait bien appris qu'elle était souffrante, mais ne s'était pas senti autorisé à lui rendre visite.

" Je crois que je vous dois des excuses."

Il tourna la tête et se leva vivement avant de s'incliner gracieusement. Amélia lui adressa un sourire. L'homme remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait l'air triste. Son teint pâle avait quelque chose de maladif.

" Vous êtes toute excusée ma dame."

La jeune femme s'assit familièrement sur le rebord de la fontaine et prit le livre laissé là par Giovanni. Elle passa sur doigts longs et fins sur les lettres gravées à l'or fin.

" Raisons et sentiments de Jane Austen."

Elle eut un rire triste.

" Vous connaissez ?"

Amélia hocha la tête.

" Etes vous plutôt l'intrépide Marianne ou la raisonnable Elinor ?"

La jeune femme refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

" Et vous Giovanni, le faible Willouby ou le valeureux ?"

Dans les yeux verts de l'homme, passa un éclair. S'asseyant aux côtés de la jeune femme, ils entamèrent une discussion enflammée sur l'amour et la raison. Avisant soudain l'heure, Amélia prit précipitemment congé. Giovanni la retint par la main. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frémir à ce contact. Un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle.

" Promettez moi de revenir. Je vous attendrais demain ici, à la même heure."

Relachant sa prise, il darda un regard plein d'espoir sur l'intéressée. Sans savoir pourquoi, Amélia se sentait gênée, mais elle hocha positivement la tête avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Lorsque la jeune femme poussa la porte de l'appartement, Mikana l'attendait. Prétextant la fatigue, Amélia voulut se réfugier dans son alcove, mais l'ambassadrice ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Tapotant la place à côté d'elle, Mikana l'invita à la rejoindre. Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas esquiver la discussion, Amélia vint s'asseoir de mauvaise grâce.

" Depuis quand connais-tu le prince Thor ?"

La franchise de la question souffla quelque peu la jeune femme : Mikana n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

" Quelques années. Mais nous ne nous sommes que peu fréquentés finalement. C'est une longue histoire ..."

Mikana s'appuya confortablement sur le coussin moelleux.

" J'ai tout mon temps."

Lorsque Amélia acheva son récit, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Doulos. Mikana avait écouté religieusement le récit de la jeune femme, sans jamais l'interrompre. Sans fard, sans mensonges, Amélia lui avait raconté l'histoire de sa vie, évoquant pour la première fois son amitié avec la déesse Idünn, son étrange relation avec le prince Thor et la menace sans nom qui flottait en permanence au dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme ignorait pour quelle raison elle s'était ainsi livrée à Mikana, celle qu'elle considérait au départ comme superficielle et arrogante, et qui était à présent devenue son amie. Un long silence s'installa entre elle, chacune appréciant la valeur de ce qui venait d'être dit. Amélia essuya d'un revers de la main, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. A présent qu'elle avait tout dit, elle se sentait étrangement vide, comme déchargée d'un poids invisible. Sans la retenir davantage, Mikana la laissa prendre le repos dont elle avait besoin. Ce n'est qu'une fois seule dans sa chambre que l'ambassadrice laissa déborder les doutes qui l'avaient assailli lors du récit de la jeune femme. A n'en pas douter, les étranges missives qu'elle recevait n'émanaient pas de la Grande Völva, mais il était trop tard pour maudire son manque de clairvoyance. Mikana repassa le fil mental de toutes les lettres qu'elle avait pu écrire, toutes les précieuses informations qu'elle avait divulgué sans le vouloir à celui qui mettait tout en oeuvre pour trouver Amélia. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'assit à sa coiffeuse, dégageant du revers de la main, tout objet encombrant. Sa première lettre fut pour le prince Thor. A n'en pas douter, le dieu éprouvait une affection particulière pour la jeune femme. Il avait à coeur de la protéger et sans doute était-il le mieux placé pour cela. La seconde était directement adressée à Ienna. Lorsque Mikana acheva sa correspondance, la chandelle était presque totalement consumée. Le grésillement de la mèche ramena la jeune femme à la réalité. Elle reposa la plume et regarda lentement l'astre solaire se lever. Qu'allait-il advenir d'Amélia ? L'incertitude de son sort pesait douloureusement sur les épaules de Mikana. Revenir sur Asgard ne semblait guère une option sûre.


	30. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30

Giovanni se leva d'un bond, étonné comme à chaque fois de voir revenir ponctuellement la jeune femme. Ils passaient désormais chaque après-midi ensemble, cachés au coeur du petit patio à la fontaine de marbre bleu. Et chaque soir, ils partageaient polkas et valses au banquet du roi Nathaneus. Leur prétendue liaison faisait la joie des commères du palais, mais rien dans leur attitude publique ne laissait entrevoir une quelconque intimité. Mikana observait cette idylle naissante avec bienveillance. Malgré l'attirance manifeste que la jeune femme éprouvait pour le prince Thor, l'ambassadrice savait que cela ne mènerait à rien. L'héritier du trône d'Asgard ne se détournerait jamais de la ligne toute tracée qu'il s'était choisi. Giovanni arrivait à point nommé pour dissiper cette amourette de jeunesse. Mikana encourageait donc Amélia à passer du temps auprès de Giovanni, la chassait même de la suite lorsque l'heure de rejoindre le patio approchait. Puis lorsque la jeune femme revenait, l'ambassadrice posait toujours de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'ils avaient fait. La platitude de leur relation laissait Mikana perplexe. Amélia avait toujours plaisir à rapporter les conversations qui animaient leur après-midi. Ce que l'ambassadrice avait pris, dans un premier temps, pour un prétexte fallacieux, s'était avéré être la stricte vérité. Le comportement de Giovanni ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune femme. Mais l'attitude d'Amélia semblait plus ambiguë. Certes, la jeune femme montrait un certain attachement envers l'homme, mais elle était plus mesurée, plus distante. C'est de cela dont Mikana s'étonnait. Peut être Amélia, au regard de son statut de völva, ne s'autorisait-elle pas à s'abandonner à cet amour qui lui tendait les bras ? L'ambassadrice voyait l'heure du départ pour Asgard s'approcher à grands pas. Elle ne souhaitait pas que la jeune femme passe à côté du bonheur, si éphémère qu'il puisse être. La porte claqua, ramenant l'ambassadrice à la réalité. Mikana observa Amélia qui rentrait de son après midi en compagnie de Giovanni. Ses joues roses témoignaient de son plaisir. Un livre sous le bras, elle vint s'asseoir en face de Mikana.

" Une nouvelle lecture ?"

La jeune femme hocha positivement la tête. L'ambassadrice soupira.

" Que penses-tu de Giovanni ?"

Avec le temps, Amélia s'était habituée aux questions quelque peu abruptes de son amie. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir.

" C'est un homme respectable, doté d'un bel esprit."

Mikana leva les yeux au ciel.

" Est ce qu'il te plait ?"

Amélia ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Mikana soupira intérieurement de soulagement : la jeune völva semblait bel et bien avoir un cœur dans sa poitrine.

" Il est plutôt bel homme."

L'ambassadrice hocha vigoureusement la tête, provoquant le rire de la jeune femme.

" Veux-tu que je te le présente ?"

Mikana faillit s'étouffer. Son rire stoppé net, elle dévisagea, incrédule, Amélia.

" Non ! Je ne pensais pas à cela !"

La jeune femme garda le silence, visiblement désireuse que l'ambassadrice précise sa pensée. Quelque peu gênée, Mikana se tortilla sur le canapé.

" Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais Giovanni est littéralement fou de toi."

Amélia garda un visage impassible.

" Non Mikana, je pense que tu te trompes. Il apprécie simplement ma compagnie."

L'ambassadrice leva les yeux au ciel, éberluée par tant niaiserie.

" Amélia chérie, quand un homme passe tout son temps libre en compagnie d'une femme, qu'il lui offre des présents et qu'il danse avec elle tous les soirs, il s'agit de davantage."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Ce que Mikana avançait sur l'attitude de Giovanni lui déplaisait fortement.

" Pourtant, il n'a jamais eu aucun geste déplacé envers moi. Non vraiment, tu te trompes Mikana."

Geste déplacé ? L'ambassadrice se frotta machinalement ses tempes devenues soudainement douloureuses. La jeune femme faisait visiblement un amalgame, eut égard à son jeune âge et son inexpérience amoureuse.

" Amélia, tu es bien consciente que la relation que j'entretiens avec Nathaneus n'a rien d'une idylle amoureuse ?"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

" Je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais lui ? Il veut passer tout son temps avec toi, te couvres de cadeaux et danse uniquement en ta compagnie."

Mikana aurait pu sourire de cette pique, si la situation ne lui avait pas paru aussi tragique.

" Non Nathaneus ne m'aime pas. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'une jolie chose dont il peut user à sa guise. Dès qu'il sera lassé de moi, il me répudiera."

Un éclair de triomphe passa dans les yeux d'Amélia.

" Alors comment peux-tu te montrer aussi péremptoire à l'égard de Giovanni ? Qui te dit que ses sentiments sont sincères ?"

Coupant court à cette conversation, Amélia se leva et repartit comme elle était venue, laissant Mikana pantoise. Le cœur battant, la jeune femme rejoignit rapidement la solitude du patio. Délaissant l'ouvrage donné par Giovanni, elle passa ses doigts sous l'onde claire, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Se pouvait-il que Mikana ait raison au sujet de Giovanni ? Cet homme, qu'elle ne connaissait à peine que depuis quelques jours, pouvait-il nourrir des sentiments sincères à son égard ? Immanquablement, son esprit ramenait sous ses yeux, l'image du prince Thor. Amélia soupira. Que pouvait-elle attendre du fils d'Odin ? Rien, elle le savait. Pourtant son cœur s'acharnait à ne vouloir battre que pour lui.

Ce soir là, Amélia ne parut pas au banquet royal. Lassé de l'absence de Mikana, Nathaneus l'avait avantageusement remplacée par une jeune colombe, niaise à souhait. Bien loin d'en prendre ombrage, l'ambassadrice avait tenue à saluer le couple et à leur souhaiter tout le bonheur possible. Affable avec son ancienne maîtresse, Nathaneus l'avait gratifiée d'un baise-main, montrant ainsi à la cour que l'ambassadrice conservait son rang dans la hiérarchie. C'est ainsi que Giovanni avait pu approcher pour la première fois Mikana. Jouant d'intelligence, la jeune femme l'avait laissé parlé, exposer sa requête et ses questions : pourquoi Amélia n'était-elle pas présente au banquet ? Était-elle souffrante ? Tout dans les gestes et l'attitude de l'homme montrait l'affection sincère qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme. Quel dommage qu'Amélia n'ait pas été là pour le voir et l'entendre ! Un murmure lui parvint aux oreilles.

" Je suis là."

Surprise, Mikana se retourna vivement. Derrière elle, une grosse dame lui jeta un regard méprisant. Un léger rire se fit entendre.

" Amélia ?"

Une main invisible se posa sur son bras, l'entraînant vers l'embrasure d'une fenêtre. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, la jeune femme se matérialisa sous le regard étonnée de l'ambassadrice.

" Je ne pensais pas que cela était possible !"

Amélia avait créé une bulle d'obscurité, la coupant du monde extérieur sans pour autant l'emprisonner. Cela n'était rien de moins qu'un voile d'invisibilité.

" Cela fait longtemps que tu me suis ?"

Amélia sourit.

" Je t'ai trouvée très digne sur l'estrade lors de tes vœux de bonheur au nouveau couple royal."

Mikana jeta un regard dégoûté vers le monarque et sa donzelle.

" Et ma conversation avec Giovanni ?"

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit pensif.

" Tu as toi-même entendu ses mots ! Peux-tu encore douter de ses sentiments ?"

Amélia secoua lentement la tête en signe de dénégation.

" Ce sont des miens dont je ne suis pas sûre."

ooOoo

A peine la porte eut-elle bougé que Giovanni était déjà debout. Son air malheureux et interrogateur fendit le cœur d'Amélia. Le visage fermé, elle referma lentement le battant de la porte, comme pour se donner davantage de temps. A sa mine grave, Giovanni comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. N'écoutant que son cœur, il se précipita vers elle.

" Êtes-vous souffrante ?"

Amélia chassa cette idée de la main.

" Je vais bien rassurez-vous, mais je crains de ne pas avoir été tout à fait honnête avec vous."

Sans attendre son compagnon, elle partit s'asseoir à sa place habituelle sur le marbre bleu de la fontaine. Légèrement inquiet, Giovanni la rejoignit à pas lents.

" Il m'apparait aujourd'hui que vous éprouvez de l'amour pour moi."

Face à cette déclaration fracassante, l'homme ne put que hocher silencieusement la tête, espérant recevoir le même aveu de la part de la jeune femme.

" Je crains fort de vous avoir bercé d'illusions bien malgré moi."

Pour Giovanni, ce fut comme si la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et l'entrainait dans un gouffre sans fin. La respiration coupée, il regardait fixement l'herbe verte qui ondulait paresseusement sous l'effet de la brise.

" Mon statut ne me permet pas de me lier avec qui que ce soit."

" Parce que je suis inférieur à vous !"

La colère transparaissait dans ces quelques mots. Amélia posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Giovanni.

" Vous n'êtes pas en cause, moi seule suis responsable de cet état de fait."

Se dégageant de cette étreinte, Giovanni se leva brutalement, blessé au plus profond de son âme. Amélia voyait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire.

" J'apprécie votre compagnie et votre esprit, mais je ne suis pas libre de mes choix."

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de l'homme. S'agenouillant devant la jeune femme, il lui prit les mains.

" Conduisez moi auprès de votre père, je suis tout à fait disposé à faire les choses dans les règles."

Amélia sourit avec tristesse. Mikana avait bel et bien raison, les sentiments de Giovanni étaient sans failles. L'espoir dans ses yeux lui fit mal.

" Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela et ..."

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître Mikana, essoufflée d'avoir couru. Voyant l'homme agenouillé, elle s'excusa rapidement.

" Désolée de vous déranger. Amélia, peux-tu venir s'il te plait ?"

Se dégageant de l'étreinte de l'homme, la jeune femme se leva précipitamment, en s'excusant.

" Je vous promets de terminer cette conversation dès que possible."

Giovanni haussa les épaules, visiblement indifférent. Il savait à présent qu'aucune autre option de lui serait offerte par la jeune femme, alors à quoi bon ? Il lui tourna le dos, les épaules basses. Amélia retint de justesse, l'élan de compassion qui la poussait à serrer cet homme entre ses bras. Elle rejoignit à regrets Mikana qui l'attendait à l'entrée du patio. La jeune femme remarqua immédiatement la missive que l'ambassadrice serrait convulsivement entre ses doigts. Sans attendre, elle lui tendit la lettre. Amélia avait bien du mal à déchiffrer l'écriture pointue tout en suivant, à grandes enjambées, Mikana qui semblait pressée de réintégrer ses appartements. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, Amélia observa un instant le ballet des servantes. Deux grosses malles trônaient en évidence au milieu du salon, autour desquelles les trois femmes semblaient tourbillonner. Prenant les mains de la jeune femme, Mikana l'entraîna dans une danse endiablée dans toute la pièce.

" Amélia ! Je suis si heureuse !"

Le moment tant attendu du retour sur Asgard avait enfin sonné. Leur farandole ne prit fin que lorsqu'elle eurent le souffle coupé. S'affalant sur les canapés moelleux, leurs regards se firent rêveurs, chacune pensant à ce qu'elle allait retrouver dans la cité dorée.

" Quand devons-nous partir ?"

Amélia ramena l'ambassadrice à la réalité.

" Nous sommes attendues dans deux jours."

 _Déjà !_

Amélia se garda bien d'exprimer cette pensée à voix haute. Il y a quelques mois à peine, elle aurait tout donner pour rentrer illico presto sur Asgard et voilà que maintenant, elle trouvait le délai trop court.

" J'en informerai Nathaneus dès ce soir, et je crois que tu ferais bien de faire de même ..."

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Mikana remarqua son air triste mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Les préparatifs de leur départ accaparèrent le reste de la journée. Même si Doulos n'était que la résidence temporaire de l'ambassadrice, elle avait accumulé au cours de sa mission un nombre incroyable d'objets en tout genre et de tenues diverses et variées. Son armoire semblait un puits sans fond, faisant presque frémir la jeune femme. Les servantes regardaient d'un air désolé, la montagne d'objets devant entrer dans les deux malles. Malgré leur taille imposante, l'entreprise s'avérait ardue. Amélia, quant à elle, se contenterait de son sac de voyage, peu désireuse d'emporter des souvenirs de Doulos.

Cette soirée était l'avant dernière qu'elle passait sur l'île et elle comptait bien la mettre à profit pour parler de sa situation avec Giovanni, pour tenter de panser la plaie de son cœur. Mais à son grand désarroi, l'homme ne parut pas. L'annonce de leur départ prochain attirait toute l'attention sur les deux femmes. Accaparée par les nobles dames, Amélia ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher dans la foule des costumes bigarrés, l'habituelle tenue sombre de Giovanni. En vain, hélas. Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle elles regagnèrent leur suite, les deux femmes eurent bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, chacune animée par des sentiments différents. L'excitation prédominait chez Mikana, heureuse de retrouver ce qu'elle considérait comme son foyer. Amélia était en proie à des sentiments plus contrastés. Certes, elle était contente après ces longues années d'errance, de regagner Asgard. Elle allait retrouver Minerva, sa soeur völva, et Idünn, déesse et amie des premiers temps. Pourtant, une angoisse sourde lui rongeait le cœur car la cité dorée renfermait aussi le magicien, si prompt à la pourchasser. Seules les garanties apportées par le prince Thor avaient pu la convaincre de rentrer sur Asgard. Elle soupira. Elle allait lui aussi le retrouver et sans le vouloir, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Prise d'une soudaine tristesse, elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme arriva bien avant l'heure du rendez-vous habituel et ne repartit qu'à la nuit tombée. Mais le patio resta désespérément vide. Amélia ne pouvait blâmer l'attitude de Giovanni, mais elle aurait aimé apaiser son chagrin. Malgré l'heure tardive, la jeune femme ne pouvait se résoudre à partir. Elle imaginait d'ici le regard noir de Mikana. A cette heure ci, l'ambassadrice devait déjà être prête, parée de sa plus belle robe. Nathaneus avait tenu à ce que les deux femmes soient fêtées à la veille de leur départ. Résignée, la jeune femme s'éloigna à pas lents de la fontaine. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'endroit, comme pour graver son souvenir dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il était là, tapi dans le noir. Amélia étouffa un cri de surprise.

" Je crois que ceci vous appartient."

Il lui tendit ses sandales, qu'elle avait comme à son habitude, jetées négligemment sous la colonnade.

" M'avez-vous attendu tout l'après-midi ?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête, incapable d'émettre un son. Giovanni lui fit un sourire éclatant. Cet aveu fit renaître l'espoir qu'il croyait à jamais anéantit. Il franchit d'un pas l'espace qui le séparait d'elle. Tremblante de le sentir si proche d'elle, Amélia ferma les yeux.

" J'étais venue vous annoncer mon départ. Je quitte Doulos dès demain."

Sans répondre, Giovanni saisit doucement sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

" Dîtes moi simplement votre destination et je vous suivrais. Aucune barrière ne saurait m'arrêter."

Amélia rouvrit les yeux, étrangement alertée par cette phrase.

" Pas même le Bifröst ?"

Ces mots provoquèrent une onde de choc. La surprise voila le regard de Giovanni. Il relâcha la main qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

" Vous êtes une asgardienne ?"

Amélia hocha la tête, préférant taire son statut de völva. L'homme semblait déboussolé.

" Comprenez vous à présent pourquoi je ne suis pas libre de mes engagements ?"

La tête basse, le visage caché par la pénombre, Giovanni ne réagissait pas.

" Je comprends mieux à présent."

La jeune femme se sentit intensément soulagée mais ressentait, cruellement, l'affection qu'elle portait à l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

" Ceci est donc notre dernière soirée, allons en profiter."

Ouvrant la porte du patio, il s'inclina avec grâce pour laisser passer la jeune femme. Il lui embrassa une dernière fois la main avant de lui donner rendez-vous sur la piste de danse. Amélia le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant. Puis se mit à courir à toutes jambes. Sans jeter un coup d'œil à la mine réprobatrice de l'ambassadrice, la jeune femme se prépara à toute vitesse, choisissant délibérément de rester le plus naturel possible. Le résultat n'en fut que plus éblouissant.

Devant l'imposante porte de la salle de banquet, les deux femmes se regardèrent longuement, appréciant le chemin parcouru depuis ce fameux jour où Amélia était devenue l'apprentie de Mikana. Pour la première et la dernière fois, l'ambassadrice la laissa pénétrer avant elle dans l'immense salle. Son apparition provoqua un murmure d'admiration. Ses cheveux, laissés libres, flottaient harmonieusement dans l'air tiède de la nuit, cascadant en de longues boucles noires jusqu'à ses reins. Une tunique de voiles savamment superposés donnait à sa silhouette une grâce et une légèreté supplémentaire. Sans prêter attention aux murmures et aux commentaires, elle s'avança dans la salle, directement sur la piste de danse. Sanglé dans son plus beau costume, Giovanni l'attendait. Leurs sourires radieux se faisaient écho tandis qu'elle venait à sa rencontre. Une fois dans ses bras, l'homme ne la lâcha pas une seconde. Le temps semblait s'être figé pour eux. Indifférents aux autres, ils n'existaient que pour l'autre. Cette parenthèse enchanteresse s'acheva aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Mikana avait depuis longtemps regagné ses appartements, laissant Amélia vivre ces derniers instants de bonheur en compagnie de Giovanni. Épuisés par cette nuit de fête, les musiciens rendirent les armes bien avant le jeune couple, qui continuait inlassablement de tournoyer au son d'une musique imaginaire. Lorsque la salle fut complètement déserte, ils cessèrent leurs circonvolutions. Sans lâcher la jeune femme, Giovanni l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Dehors, l'obscurité de la nuit laissait peu à peu la place aux premiers rayons de l'aube naissante. Sur la terrasse, les deux jeunes gens assistèrent en silence à la renaissance de l'astre solaire. Éblouie par les rayons triomphants du soleil, Amélia ferma les yeux, goûtant la douce chaleur qui se diffusait lentement sur sa peau. La caresse qu'elle sentit sur sa joue lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle tourna son visage vers Giovanni. Posant sa seconde main sur sa nuque, il l'attira doucement à lui, posant avec une délicatesse exquise, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, Amélia se raidit instinctivement. Mais plus qu'un baiser, il s'agissait d'une caresse, légère et aérienne. En soi, c'était plutôt agréable, et la jeune femme se surprit à répondre à cette étreinte. Ses bras s'envolèrent pour se poser sur les épaules de Giovanni, enserrant sa tête. Leur baiser se fit bientôt plus appuyé, plus intense, les laissant pantelants et essoufflés. Une rougeur colora aussitôt les joues d'Amélia. Gênée, elle détourna le regard, préférant observer le ressac en contrebas. Mais elle ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte de l'homme. Ce moment de plénitude et de bonheur, instant fragile et insensé, se termina brutalement par un doux murmure.

" Il est temps."

Amélia hocha la tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Main dans la main, le couple parcourut les couloirs déserts, balayés par la brise marine de ce début de matinée. La jeune femme aurait voulu que cette promenade ne se termine jamais. Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de Mikana, le couple s'immobilisa. Bien malgré elle, les larmes perlèrent sur les joues d'Amélia. Avec douceur, Giovanni les effaça du bout de ses doigts.

" Ne pleure pas."

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme se jeta au cou de l'homme, le serrant convulsivement entre ses bras. Cette étreinte laissa un goût amer à Giovanni. Il touchait enfin au bonheur et voilà qu'il devait aussitôt s'en séparait. Il chuchota au creux de son oreille.

" Y êtes-vous vraiment obligée ?"

Amélia relâcha son étreinte et considéra le visage de Giovanni d'un air interrogateur.

" J'ai parcouru le vaste monde, il y a mille et un endroits où nous pourrions vivre libres et heureux. Cela ne dépend que de vous."

Il lui tendit la main dans un sourire éclatant. En réponse, Amélia prit sa main et lui baisa la paume, avant de la relâcher et de poser sa propre main sur la poignée. Galant homme, Giovanni s'inclina avec grâce. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard plein d'émotions. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans l'entrebâillement avant de changer d'avis. Le cœur battant, elle resta appuyée contre la porte de longues minutes durant. Dans l'appartement, tout était calme et tranquille. Les deux malles, enfin remplies et fermées, attendaient sagement l'heure du départ. Épuisée et d'une tristesse infinie, Amélia s'allongea toute habillée sur son lit, rapidement gagnée par le sommeil.

ooOoo

 _Quel est donc cet endroit étrange ?_

Amélia avait beau regarder tout autour d'elle, le paysage lui était totalement inconnu. Il lui semblait que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle marchait, mais le décor restait inchangé. Toujours cette steppe sans fin, battue par les vents, qui faisaient tourbillonner la poussière. Enfin, il lui sembla distinguer un point à l'horizon. Calant ses pas dans cette direction, elle mit un temps infini à atteindre ce repère. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle vit distinctement l'objet de sa course. Un arbre, vraisemblablement mort, dont le vent agitait les branches sans feuilles, se tenait au beau milieu de ce désert. Malgré son découragement, la jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à lui. Bizarrement, l'arbre lui semblait familier. Un tronc droit, des branches basses disposées de manière harmonieuse. Elle se baissa pour ramasser à son pied, des espèces de petits cailloux calcinés. Prenant l'un d'entre eux dans sa main, elle l'examina : c'était les restes d'un noyau d'abricot. Amélia les yeux avec horreur, reconnaissant son arbre, celui qui prospérait dans le jardin d'Idünn. Un coassement la fit sursauter. Au sommet de l'arbre, une corneille braquait ses yeux verts sur elle.

" Amélia ? Amélia !"

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne minute que Mikana secouait la jeune femme, dans l'espoir de la réveiller. En désespoir de cause, elle attrapa la cruche d'eau posée sur la table de nuit mais n'eut pas à s'en servir. Reprenant son souffle comme après une longue apnée, Amélia émergea brusquement de sa transe onirique. Sa tunique était trempée de sueur, les voiles collés à son corps. Les yeux hagards, la jeune femme fouillait du regard avec terreur les moindres recoins de la pièce. Ses yeux passèrent sans la voir sur Mikana. L'ambassadrice la prit par les épaules.

" Amélia ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

Elle la secoua avec virulence. Cette prise eut pour effet de ramener la jeune femme à la réalité. Le teint pâle et les traits tirés, elle regarda Mikana avec effroi.

" C'était lui, il m'a retrouvée !"

L'ambassadrice, tirée de son sommeil par les cris de la jeune femme, avait bien du mal à suivre son raisonnement.

" Mais de quoi veux-tu parler ?"

Tâchant de retrouver son calme, Amélia lui raconta son rêve, en faisant le parallèle avec celui de Nidallevir. Mikana écouta avec attention son récit, mais semblait peu encline à lui accorder du crédit.

" Il ne s'agit rien de moins que d'un mauvais rêve Amélia."

Elle se leva et s'étira comme un chat fatigué.

" Mais si cela peut te rassurer, nous pouvons avancer notre départ puisque nous sommes toutes deux réveillées ..."

Amélia ne releva pas la pique que lui avait lancé l'ambassadrice. Elle enleva à la hâte ses vêtements mouillés par enfiler sa tenue de völva guerrière. La voyant ainsi équipée, Mikana lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure : elle ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets en direction de la porte. Un coup retentit soudain. Aussitôt, Amélia dégaina sa dague, laissant courir de petites flammèche rouges sur son corps. L'ambassadrice se retint d'exploser de rire.

" Crois-tu vraiment que ton magicien va toquer poliment à la porte avant de t'attaquer ?"

Cette remarque fit retomber la tension magique que la jeune femme avait machinalement invoquée. Son aura magique disparut mais pas sa dague. Mikana soupira et ouvrit la porte. Derrière le battant, des gardes étonnamment musclés attendaient. L'ambassadrice désigna les malles tout en jetant des regards intéressés aux corps d'athlètes des deux hommes. En d'autres circonstances, Amélia se serait montrée sarcastique à l'égard de Mikana. Mais son esprit était bien trop préoccupé pour faire des mots d'esprit. L'ambassadrice acheva enfin de se préparer, aidée des trois femmes qui l'avaient assistée durant tout son séjour sur Doulos. Après des adieux émouvants, Mikana et Amélia se dirigèrent vers le poste de garde de la citadelle. A cette heure matinale, elles ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive. Elles descendirent les degrés de la ville pour atteindre le port intérieur de Doulos. Une petite caravelle attendait patiemment leur arrivée. Tout comme le prince Thor, les deux femmes empruntèrent la voie des mers pour atteindre le portail situé à l'autre bout de l'île. Cela aurait pu être une promenade enchanteresse si ce n'était l'angoisse sourde qui étreignait le cœur d'Amélia. Il lui semblait que le vent la poussait inexorablement dans la mauvaise direction. Le bateau buta brutalement sur le petit ponton rocheux, tirant la jeune femme de ses sombres réflexions. Les deux gardes musculeux déchargèrent les lourdes malles avant de les porter quelques mètres plus haut sur l'estrade de pierre. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, ils aidèrent les deux femmes à descendre du bateau. Mikana fut pratiquement portée en reine, gloussant de plaisir à voir ces deux jeunes hommes costauds si prompts à l'aider. Amélia, quant à elle, sauta tranquillement sur le quai. Elle salua rapidement les deux hommes et commença à grimper. Mikana roula des yeux et abrégea les aux revoir. Rattrapant péniblement la jeune femme, elle maugréa sur l'impolitesse de sa compagne. Arrivée sur le promontoire, Mikana se plaça immédiatement au centre du cercle. Songeuse, Amélia observait le paysage idyllique. La mer d'azur, le chuchotement des grillons, la légère brise, tout semblait trop parfait.

" Qu'attends-tu ? C'est bien toi qui étais si pressée ..."

La jeune femme gravit comme à regrets les trois marches et alla se placer aux côtés de Mikana. Prenant la main d'Amélia, l'ambassadrice lui sourit.

" Rentrons chez nous."

Le rayon lumineux les frappa et elles disparurent dans un éclat arc-en-ciel.


	31. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31

Lorsqu'Amélia rouvrit les yeux, le dôme étincelant du Bifrost lui apparut. Mikana lui serra convulsivement la main, comme pour lui signifier sa joie et son bonheur. Debout, les mains encore posées sur l'épée profondément ancrée dans le socle, Heimdall les fixait de son regard acéré.

" Völva Mikana, völva Amélia, soyez les bienvenues sur Asgard."

Les deux femmes s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le dieu aux yeux dorés. Mis à part Heimdall, elles étaient seules dans le dôme. Si Mikana ne semblait pas trouver cela étrange, Amélia fut étonnée. Certes, elle ne s'attendait pas à un comité d'accueil en grande pompe, mais il lui semblait logique que quelqu'un soit là pour les recevoir après une si longue absence. Le dieu sembla lire dans ses pensées.

" Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent."

Sa voix grave se répercuta sur les voûtes, provocant un frisson dans le dos d'Amélia. Heimdall posa un regard plein de compassion sur la jeune femme, mais avant qu'Amélia ne puisse s'émouvoir, la porte s'ouvrit soudain. Les rayons du soleil aveuglèrent un instant les deux femmes. Mettant ses mains devant ses yeux, Amélia devina la silhouette tout en muscles de Thor. L'éblouissement passé, le fils d'Odin les salua avec respect. Fait étrange, il portait son armure et Mjollnir pendait négligemment à sa ceinture. Tout dans son attitude montrait sa gêne et son dégoût. Un murmure s'éleva de ses lèvres.

" Pardonne moi Amélia."

Les portes du dôme s'ouvrirent aussitôt en grand, révélant une escouade de guerriers lourdement armés. Hébétée, Mikana regardait les lames étincelantes. Elle recula instinctivement.

" Que cela signifie t'il ?"

Elle avait mis dans sa voix, toute l'assurance dont elle était capable. Malgré tout, ses paroles reflétaient sa peur.

" Vous êtes libre de disposer, ambassadrice Mikana."

La völva jeta un regard en direction de sa compagne : Amélia affichait un calme olympien.

" Mais enfin que se passe t-il ?"

" J'ai ordre d'arrêter la völva Amélia afin qu'elle soit traduite devant le tribunal d'Odin."

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme et elle eut soudain l'impression qu'un piège affreux venait de se refermer sur elle. Tandis que Mikana parlementait avec Thor, rappelant le rôle essentiel de la jeune femme dans la désactivation du portail de Nathaneus sur Doulos, Amélia observait froidement la scène. L'escouade ne comptait tout au plus qu'une trentaine de soldats. Elle savait parfaitement que l'ombre guerrière en viendrait facilement à bout. Elle reporta son regard sur Thor. Sous son masque d'amabilité, il n'en restait pas moins déterminé à accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été confiée, en bon prince qu'il était. Amélia ne douta pas une seconde qu'il l'exécutait à contre cœur. Il lui suffirait de l'enfermer dans une bulle d'obscurité, le temps de quitter Asgard. Impensable de le blesser. Elle se tourna vers Heimdall. Calme et souverain, le dieu ne la quittait pas des yeux. La laisserait-il partir ?

" Non."

La voix puissante du Gardien coupa la conservation de l'ambassadrice et du prince.

Amélia résista. Elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la colère. Combattre la colonne de guerriers et affronter Thor ne la mènerait nul part. Malgré tout, l'injustice profonde de sa situation manquait de lui faire perdre tout sens commun. D'un geste de la main, elle intima l'ordre à Mikana de partir. L'ambassadrice la regarda, étonnée de la voir abdiquer sans combattre, du moins verbalement. Elle hocha brièvement la tête avant de sortir du dôme, non sans un regard inquiet en direction de sa compagne. La völva sortie, les soldats se placèrent devant la porte, de manière à couper toute retraite à la jeune femme. Dans un élan de désespoir, Amélia tourna la tête vers le vide infinitésimal à travers lequel le Bifröst permettait de voyager.

" Ne faîtes pas cela, völva Amélia."

La voix grave du Gardien la tira de sa transe hypnotique. Elle tourna lentement son visage jusqu'à croiser le regard doré du dieu. La connexion entre leurs deux esprits ne dura qu'un centième de seconde, suffisant cependant pour qu'Amélia perçoive l'immensité de la tâche qui incombait au Gardien. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait perçu le bruissement de l'univers entier. Il lui semblait avoir fait le tour des Neuf Royaumes, jusqu'à revenir au moment présent, lui donnant une vision extérieure de la situation. Finalement, son sort n'était pas désespéré au point de vouloir se jeter dans le néant. La jeune femme formula un merci silencieux avant de s'avancer vers le prince Thor. Cette expérience n'avait rien ôté du sentiment d'injustice et de la profonde tristesse qui l'accablait, mais elle se sentait en mesure de l'affronter.

" Vos mains je vous prie."

Thor évitait de croiser son regard. Amélia resta quelques secondes sans comprendre avant d'apercevoir la paire de lourds bracelets que tenait le soldat le plus proche de lui. Elle ferma les yeux et tendit ses poignets. Seul le cliquetis lui indiqua que les bracelets enserraient désormais ses bras. D'un coup, ce fut comme si le monde extérieur avait disparu. Le tourbillon qui agitait perpétuellement son esprit, semblait s'être tu. Elle regarda le prince Thor avec surprise, avant d'examiner soigneusement les bracelets. Ils semblaient fait d'un métal inconnu de la jeune femme. Des runes savamment entrelacées dessinaient des arabesques sur toute la largeur. Amélia en reconnut certaines d'entre elles. Soudain prise d'une folle inquiétude, elle essaya de mobiliser son pouvoir, en vain. Elle sentait toujours au fond d'elle crépiter l'étincelle de magie, mais son extériorisation était comme bloquée. Elle était redevenue une mortelle comme les autres, humaine et vulnérable. Tandis qu'elle se perdait en conjonctures, Thor l'entraina doucement vers l'extérieur, entouré par sa myriade de soldats. Amélia ne levait pas les yeux des bracelets, tentant de déchiffrer le sens des runes. L'aspect ancien du métal attira son attention : vraisemblablement cet objet n'avait pas été spécialement conçu pour elle. Ce garde-fou était visiblement destiné à une menace ancienne, beaucoup plus ancienne. L'image floue du magicien s'imposa à ses yeux. Désormais, elle était vulnérable à ses attaques car elle doutait que ses aptitudes de combattante suffisent à la protéger de la magie de cet homme. Lorsqu'elle reprit pied avec la réalité, elle foulait déjà l'esplanade de Valaskjaf. Par pudeur, Thor avait rabattu la capuche sur son visage pour la cacher aux regards curieux des badauds. Le pas des soldats résonna lugubrement dans l'immense entrée du palais. Sans attendre, Thor l'entraîna vers les sous-sols. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de Valaskjaf, les soldats se faisaient plus nombreux. La petite escouade croisait sans arrêt des patrouilles lourdement armées. Amélia voyait avec angoisse la lumière naturelle du jour disparaître, remplacée peu à peu par des torches. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte gardée par deux soldats. Reconnaissant le prince Thor, les deux guerriers s'inclinèrent avant d'ouvrir le lourd battant. D'un geste de la main, le dieu désigna deux soldats de son escouade pour les accompagner dans le souterrain. Un escalier droit et sombre s'enfonçait dans des profondeurs insoupçonnées. Instinctivement, Amélia recula. Elle avait l'impression que l'on cherchait à l'emmurer vivante. Thor se pencha vers son oreille et y glissa quelques mots rassurants. Bien malgré elle, la jeune femme s'engagea dans l'escalier lugubre. Le petit groupe chemina de longues minutes dans l'obscurité la plus totale avant de déboucher sur une vaste salle circulaire. Amélia leva les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant, en vain, la clarté du jour. Mais le dôme ne lui renvoya qu'une noirceur menaçante. Elle reporta son attention sur la pièce. Sa taille était exceptionnelle pour une salle de sous-sol. Sur ses murs étaient creusées de petites cavités qui faisaient office de geôle. Ici point de barreaux, mais des vitres translucides. Toutes les cavités semblaient vides à l'exception de l'une d'entre elles, dont la vitre opaque ne permettait pas de voir son occupant. A l'entrée du prince, les cinq soldats en faction se levèrent. Thor les salua brièvement avant de se diriger vers la cavité opposée à la porte. D'un geste de la main, il activa l'ouverture de la vitre. Amélia regarda à l'intérieur avec méfiance.

" S'il vous manque quoi que ce soit ..."

Préférant couper court, la jeune femme entra d'un pas décidé dans sa cellule. Dans un glissement, la porte se ferma derrière elle. Les bracelets s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes, tombant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Une petite trappe s'ouvrit aussitôt. Amélia les ramassa et les fit glisser dans l'ouverture. Aussitôt, l'étincelle de magie reprit possession de son âme. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, elle était au moins en mesure de se défendre. Thor l'observait en silence, la regardant prendre possession de son environnement. La pièce était meublée avec goût : une table, des chaises et un lit confortable. Un épais tapis au sol assourdissait les bruits et un petit cabinet de toilette était dissimulé dans un infractuosité de la roche, garantissant une certaine intimité. Thor lui indiqua comment activer l'opacité de la vitre, chose qu'Amélia s'empressa de faire. Elle était trop en colère et trop malheureuse pour supporter le regard du prince sur elle. Thor ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il se contenta de la saluer verbalement. Amélia écouta le bruit de ses bottes résonner sur les dalles de la salle. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt auprès des gardes en faction. Elle ne put l'entendre recommander qu'elle soit traitée comme une invitée de marque et de veiller à ce que chacun de ses souhaits soit exaucé. Peut être cela aurait-il apaisé sa rancœur. Se sachant à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle laissa exploser son chagrin, pleurant son saoul durant de longues minutes. Vidée de sa tristesse, il ne subsistait en elle, qu'une colère immense et ravageuse. Incapable de retenir le feu dévorant qui la consumait, elle laissa exploser sa rage. En un instant, son corps entier s'embrasa jusqu'à se consumer en l'ombre noire. Tel un tourbillon, le spectre s'abattit sur la pièce, détruisant tout sur son passage. Malgré sa rage, il ne put ne serait-ce que fendiller la vitre. Sa colère épuisée, Amélia refit lentement surface. A bout de forces, la jeune femme s'allongea sur les restes calcinés du tapis persan et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

ooOoo

Effarés, les soldats regardaient la cellule. Plus rien ne subsistait du mobilier ni de la décoration. Couchée à même le sol, la jeune femme gisait inanimée. Les hommes se regardaient, indécis. Celui qui tenait le plateau entre ses mains s'impatientait.

" Frappe à la vitre pour voir."

Le plus courageux s'approcha et toqua timidement.

" Mais frappe plus fort, bougre d'imbécile !"

Le bruit réveilla Amélia. Ouvrant ses yeux lourds de sommeil, elle tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Le regard des gardes la fit sourire. Elle se releva avec quelques difficultés, étourdie par sa débauche de magie. Aperçevant le plateau de nourriture, son estomac gronda furieusement. Rassurés par son sourire, les gardes s'approchèrent de la vitre et activèrent la trappe. A peine le plateau eut-il glissé qu'une délicieuse odeur frappa ses narines. Elle remercia chaleureusement les gardes et ramassa son repas. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut le poser sur la table, elle était en miettes. Elle s'aperçut alors du spectacle de désolation qu'offrait sa cellule. Légèrement honteuse, elle abaissa le rideau opaque sur sa vitre. S'asseyant à même le sol, elle dévora la nourriture sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie. Son estomac apaisé, elle observa la pièce : des morceaux de bois brisés et les restes calcinés du tapis témoignaient de la violence de sa colère. Elle repensa à l'attitude craintive des gardes et à la peur dans leurs yeux. Elle ne voulait pas inspirer de la crainte à ces hommes. Elle leva le voile d'opacité. Les cinq gardes étaient regroupés au centre de la pièce, près d'un petit brasero. Ils discutaient à voix basse. Sans chercher à attirer leur attention, Amélia se mit doucement à réparer ce que l'ombre noire avait détruit. La table et les chaises reprirent bientôt leur allure initiale, quelque peu embellis de gravures et d'arabesques. Le lit, d'une facture rudimentaire, fut doté d'un baldaquin permettant une intimité totale. Des motifs floraux vinrent orner les rideaux de lin blanc. Du coin de l'œil, elle guettait la réaction des gardes. Ils avaient cessé leur discussion pour observer la jeune femme avec curiosité. Amélia se tourna vers eux et leur adressa un signe de la main. Les cinq hommes se regardèrent avec circonspection. L'un d'entre eux se décida à se lever et à s'approcher de la vitre.

" Quelle heure est-il je vous prie ?"

Le soldat sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

" La relève ne devrait plus tarder, donc je dirai 22 heures."

La jeune femme le remercia. Levant ses mains en direction du plafond de roche, elle récita quelques formules. Aussitôt, la couleur marron de la pierre se mua en un bleu profond. Ça et là, de petites étincelles de lumières apparurent, scintillant doucement. Le garde, ébahi par ce prodigue, était maintenant collé à la vitre. Amélia laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Fatiguée mais néanmoins heureuse, elle souhaita une bonne nuit aux gardes. A peine fut-elle allongée dans son lit, qu'une lune pleine et entière se leva dans le ciel de sa caverne.

ooOoo

La nouvelle de la présence d'une magicienne au sein des geôles de Valaskjaf s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre parmi les gardes royaux. La rumeur disait qu'une jeune femme, d'une grande beauté, y était enfermée. Même si la magie était une chose connue à Asgard, elle n'en restait pas moins une vive curiosité, doublée d'un sentiment de méfiance. Mais l'assurance de la gentillesse et de la bonté de la jeune femme rassuraient les plus craintifs. Les candidats pour assurer la surveillance de la salle souterraine se bousculaient à présent, désireux de voir de leurs propres yeux, les prodiges contés par leurs camarades. D'entre tous, c'était le ciel artificiel qui attirait le plus la curiosité. Il faut avouer que passer ses jours et ses nuits dans une pièce dépourvue d'ouvertures et d'air frais en rebutait plus d'un. Mais la présence d'Amélia et de sa magie rendait la tâche beaucoup plus attractive. A tel point que le chef des geôles dut instaurer une liste d'attente. Ce matin là, les cinq heureux élus de la journée piaffaient littéralement d'impatience. Le chef dut les rabrouer, rappelant les consignes de sécurité élémentaires, sans parvenir à doucher leur excitation. Amélia s'était habituée au défilé et à la curiosité des gardes. Cela occupait ses journées. Elle s'était attendue à être présentée rapidement devant le tribunal d'Odin, mais il semblait que le roi des Dieux ait d'autres affaires plus urgentes à traiter. La jeune femme prenait son mal en patience. Elle était bien traitée, obtenait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Ce temps n'était pas perdu mais mis à profit. De nombreux livres de magie s'entassaient tant bien que mal sur l'étagère qu'elle avait créé. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à en fabriquer une nouvelle, tant la richesse de la bibliothèque d'Asgard semblait sans fin. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudain. Des murmures de protestation s'élevèrent aussitôt. L'un des gardes tourna son regard vers le cadran solaire qu'Amélia avait installé.

" Vous avez cinq minutes d'avance !"

Mais déjà le nouveau groupe jetait des regards curieux en direction de la cellule de la magicienne. La jeune femme adressa un au-revoir aux soldats relevés et salua les nouveaux arrivants. Le groupe n'était jamais constitué uniquement de curieux. Le chef de la garde veillait toujours à affecter deux hommes ayant déjà exercé leur fonction au sein de la salle souterraine. Le brasero avait quitté le centre du dôme pour se rapprocher légèrement du ciel artificiel qui dispensait, la journée, une luminosité agréable. Dans un premier temps intimidés, les soldats ne jetaient que de brefs coups d'œil en direction de la cellule. Impassible, Amélia continuait sa lecture. Lorsqu'elle trouvait une formule particulièrement intéressante, elle ne manquait pas de la mettre en pratique. Elle se gardait cependant de faire étalage de sa puissance destructrice en public, préférant opacifier la vitre. Elle ferma son ouvrage d'un coup sec et le posa sur la table. Elle ferma les yeux, visualisant la forme et la nature du bois. De ses mains s'échappèrent une poussière d'or, qui s'envola aussitôt en direction du mur. L'instant d'après, une solide étagère de bois était apparue. Satisfaite, Amélia reprit le livre qu'elle avait posé sur la table et le plaça avec soin sur la planche de bois. Elle en profita pour trier les ouvrages, mettant de côté les plus anciens, dont elle n'avait pas l'utilité. Les gardes se poussaient du coude, à la fois étonnés et ravis par cette démonstration. Amélia regarda l'heure et soupira : l'après midi venait juste de débuter. Malgré tous ses efforts, le temps s'étirait avec lenteur qui lui était de plus en plus difficilement supportable. Elle observa les gardes puis son regard dériva vers l'autre cellule occupée de la salle souterraine. Jamais le voile d'opacité ne s'était levé depuis son arrivée. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Elle avait bien tenté d'en apprendre davantage auprès des gardes mais elle s'était heurtée à l'ignorance des plus jeunes et au silence abrupt des plus anciens. Cela n'était pas pour rassurer la jeune femme. Croupirait-elle, elle aussi, de longues années dans la caverne au point que les nouvelles recrues ignorerait jusqu'à son nom ? Cette perspective la remplissait d'effroi. Qui était le prisonnier et surtout pour quelle raison était-il ici ? Car à n'en pas douter, cette geôle était réservée à une certaine catégorie de prévenus. Malgré tous ses efforts, Amélia n'arrivait pas à percevoir une aura magique au-delà de la vitre, bloquée par le champ de force qui l'enfermait. Était-ce là le sort qu'Odin réservait aux magiciens ? Amélia tentait de bannir cette idée de son esprit. Parfois, la panique l'envahissait à tel point qu'elle souhaitait appeler le prince Thor au secours. Mais l'idée de lui demander service la répugnait plus encore. Le souvenir de sa trahison était encore trop prégnant. D'ailleurs, depuis son emprisonnement, il n'était pas une seule fois venu lui rendre visite. S'il avait souhaité la voir ou simplement s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, alors il l'aurait fait. Toute à ses pensées, Amélia ne remarqua pas qu'elle était l'objet d'une observation intense. L'effet de surprise passé, les trois nouveaux gardes s'étaient désintéressés de la magicienne. Mais l'un des deux anciens ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards en biais. C'était un familier des lieux et depuis l'arrivée d'Amélia, il faisait quasiment une garde sur deux. Silencieux, presque renfermé, il n'adressait guère la parole à la jeune femme, se contentant de l'observer. Ce qui l'avait frappé de prime abord, c'était l'extrême jeunesse de cette magicienne. Le chef des geôles avait mis en garde l'ensemble des gardes sur la dangerosité de la prisonnière, mais à la voir, on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Sa silhouette mince et gracile la laissait paraître fragile. Sa beauté était éclatante, parfois presque douloureuse. Mais ce qui dominait dans chacun de ses gestes étaient son indéniable gentillesse et sa bonté naturelle. Le garde avait beau l'observer constamment, jamais il n'avait décelé la moindre dangerosité. Bien sûr, il y avait eu l'épisode de la cellule brûlée et en miettes, mais c'était une réaction compréhensible. Quelle menace pouvait bien représenter cette femme, pour mériter d'être ainsi enfermée dans les profondeurs de Valaskaj ? Le regard d'Amélia croisa soudain le sien, fautif de l'avoir trop longuement fixée. Il baissa les yeux, mais pas assez rapidement, la magicienne avait lu les pensées qui agitaient son esprit. Soufflée par la compassion dont cet homme faisait preuve à son égard, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux bien malgré elle. Les autres soldats ne la considéraient finalement que comme un phénomène de foire, une bête étrange que l'on montre contre une certaine somme d'argent. A la fois honteuse et blessée, elle se leva lentement pour abaisser le voile d'opacité. La tristesse l'envahit soudain, faisant couler des flots de larmes sur ses joues pâles. Sentant qu'il était la cause de cela, le garde aurait bien voulu agir, mais il ignorait quoi faire. Le mieux était peut être de ne plus jamais revenir.

Lorsque l'heure de la relève arriva, le garde partit rapidement sans jeter un regard en direction de la cellule, dont la vitre était toujours occultée. Il n'emprunta pas l'habituel chemin qui le conduisait jusqu'à son casernement. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers le bureau du chef de la geôle.

ooOoo

Le prince Thor écoutait attentivement les récriminations de l'homme qui gesticulait en face de lui. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de voir le chef de la geôle à ce point irrité. A l'entendre parler, Amélia était la source de tous ses malheurs. Outre le départ de son élément le plus fiable, il devait gérer le phénomène de curiosité que la jeune femme provoquait parmi les soldats.

" A-t'elle fait usage de sa magie sur tes hommes ?"

Le gradé secoua négativement la tête. De toute façon, la vitre magique l'en empêchait. Thor soupira : lui aussi trouvait que la situation n'avait que trop duré. Il mit fin à l'entretien, assurant au chef de la geôle que le problème serait bientôt réglé. Il allait lui-même réclamer cette audience à son père. Poussant les portes d'Hildskajf, il aperçut Odin siégeant, entouré de ses deux corbeaux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer la moindre parole, son père l'interpella.

" Thor !"

Odin descendit lentement les degrés et serra son fils dans ses bras. Il l'observa quelques instants en silence avant de l'entraîner sous la colonnade. Comme chaque jour sur Asgard, il soufflait une brise légère qui renvoyait des odeurs à la fois marines et boisées. Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence quelques instants.

" Père, je ..."

Odin leva la main pour lui intimer le silence.

" Je sais ce qui t'amène auprès de moi. Sache que j'accède à ta requête. Le temps est venu de faire la lumière sur cette affaire."

Le soulagement de Thor était palpable. Il remercia son père.

" Cependant, ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je te sais acquis à la cause de cette jeune femme et j'ose espérer que cela n'a rien à voir avec sa grande beauté."

Le jeune dieu ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais c'est d'une fois ferme qu'il repoussa cet argument. Il ignora le sourire goguenard de son géniteur tandis qu'il exposait les raisons qui le poussaient à prendre la défense de la völva. A l'écoute de ces paroles, le visage d'Odin se fit pensif.

" Je suis admiratif des prouesses dont tu as été le témoin mon fils, mais que penser de sa loyauté ?"

Thor regarda son père avec étonnement.

" Elle a agit dans l'intérêt des Neuf Royaumes sur Doulos, mettant sa propre vie en jeu. Cela n'est-il pas suffisant ?"

Mais Odin ne semblait pas totalement convaincu.

" Sache mon fils, que tu ne pourras jamais avoir totalement confiance en une personne."

En silence, Thor écouta religieusement les paroles sages de son père, une véritable leçon sur le pouvoir. A la fin de l'entretien, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : son père avait raison.

Le chef de la geôle sursauta quelque peu lorsqu'il vit le prince Thor dans son humble bureau.

" Je souhaite voir la prisonnière."

L'homme se leva aussitôt, prenant un lourd trousseau de clés. Devant la porte du souterrain, il déverrouilla lui même la serrure.

" Suis moi."

Il emboîta le pas du prince dans les profondeurs de l'escalier. Dans la salle souterraine, les cinq gardes en faction se levèrent comme un seul homme pour saluer l'entrée du dieu. Thor les salua rapidement avant de s'avancer vers la vitre, obstinément opaque. Le dieu se racla bruyamment la gorge pour indiquer sa présence.

" Amélia ?"

De l'autre côté de la vitre, la jeune femme tressaillit. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre toutes. Elle jeta un regard au fouillis de la pièce. D'un geste de la main, le désordre disparut. Un rapide coup d'œil au miroir lui permit d'arranger sa tenue. Elle affecta un air dégagé avant de rendre sa visibilité à la vitre.

" Prince Thor."

Elle s'inclina légèrement. L'homme fut frappé par l'impression de tristesse qui se dégageait de ses traits. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui pinça le cœur.

" Votre audience aura lieu demain."

Amélia accusa le coup. Demain à la même heure, elle serait enfin fixée sur son sort.

" Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenue."

Le ton froid de la völva le blessa. Elle se comportait avec lui comme avec un parfait étranger, malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble. Les paroles de son père lui revinrent en tête : sur Doulos, Amélia lui était parfaitement loyale et dévouée, prête à mettre sa vie en danger, mais à présent, rien n'était moins sûr. S'il ouvrait la vitre à cet instant, tenterait-elle de le blesser, voir de le tuer ? Thor brûlait de connaître la réponse à cette question, mais sa main resta collée au manche de Molljnir. Amélia gardait un silence obstiné. Le prince n'ayant rien de plus à lui dire, choisit de prendre congé. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner, maudissant intérieurement la colère qui dictait son comportement.

La perspective de son sort l'accapara jusqu'au lendemain. Incapable de fermer l'œil, elle observa le lent cheminement de la lune artificielle qui ornait le plafond de la caverne. Que se passerait-il si Odin doutait de sa bonne foi ? Son regard ne cessait de se tourner vers la seule autre cellule occupée de la salle souterraine. Au même titre que les nuit, la journée s'étira avec une lenteur presque insoutenable. La jeune femme tournait comme un lion en cage, à la fois impatiente et angoissée, guettant chaque bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Lors qu'enfin le prince Thor apparut, elle se sentit soulagée. Il serait présent à ses côtés, il ne manquerait pas de témoigner en sa faveur. Bien malgré elle, elle lui adressa un sourire confiant. En guise de réponse, il fit glisser les bracelets par la trappe. Elle les regarda avec étonnement.

" Vous savez pertinemment que je ne suis une menace pour personne !"

Le visage impassible, le prince désigna l'objet au sol.

" Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre."

Le ton était froid et impersonnel. Il ne s'agissait pas là de l'homme qu'elle avait connu sur Doulos, mais bel et bien le prince Thor, fils d'Odin. Résignée, elle glissa ses poignets entre les cercles de métal qui se fermèrent instantanément. Aussitôt, la magie en elle se résorba, réduite à une petite étincelle. La porte s'ouvrit mais avant que les gardes n'aient pu s'avancer, le prince lui tendit la main. S'appuyant dessus pour descendre, Amélia sentit toute la chaleur humaine que Thor voulait lui communiquer. Reconnaissante, elle pressa légèrement la large paume du dieu. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais par ce geste, toute la colère et la rancœur de la jeune femme s'envolèrent. Docile, elle suivit le prince jusqu'à la salle du trône.


	32. Chapitre 32

Chapitre 32

Amélia s'immobilisa au centre de l'immense salle du trône. A ses pieds, un élégant motif géométrique s'étalait. La jeune femme suivit l'une des lignes jusqu'à l'ombre projetée par l'imposant trône. Bien qu'à une distance respectable, elle se sentait comme écrasée par l'édifice. Elle s'était attendue à une audience publique, mais la salle résonnait étrangement creux. Thor la laissa au beau milieu avant d'aller se placer au pied d'Hildskajf. Sur sa gauche, près de la colonnade, Amélia aperçut l'éclat doré de la robe de Mikana. L'ambassadrice lui adressa un signe discret de la main. A ses côtés, droite comme un i dans sa robe noire, la Grande Völva la dévisageait, étonnée de découvrir à la place de l'enfant d'une dizaine d'années, une ravissante jeune femme. Amélia la salua avec la déférence qui était due à son rang. Le nuage qui dissimulait le sommet du trône se dissipa comme par magie. Frigg apparut la première. Elle posa un regard bienveillant sur la jeune femme. Amélia la reconnut aussitôt, bien qu'elle ne l'ait vu qu'une seule fois, lors du Conseil du Destin. Elle s'inclina avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle croisa le regard d'acier d'Odin. Le monarque dardait ses yeux d'un bleu implacable sur la mortelle qui lui faisait face. L'étincelle de magie en elle s'agita follement, tentant de briser l'étau des bracelets qui l'enserrait. Face au roi des dieux, Amélia se sentait plus que jamais vulnérable. Elle s'inclina aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait, et garda l'échine baissée en gage de soumission. La voix puissante du dieu s'éleva, traversant la salle vide comme une bourrasque de vent.

" Völva Amélia, êtes vous prête à vous soumettre à mon jugement ?"

D'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme, la jeune femme répondit.

" Oui, je le suis."

Odin hocha la tête, avant d'énumérer les faits qui lui étaient reprochés. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de blêmir à l'énoncé des chefs d'accusation. Il était notamment question de la disparition d'un ambassadeur, de la guérison miraculeuse d'une völva guerrière et de sa participation à l'enlèvement de la déesse Idünn. Amélia jeta un regard désespéré en direction de la Grande Völva, elle seule était à même de la disculper. Le silence retomba, pesant, tranchant comme la lame d'un rasoir. Avant même que la jeune femme ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Ienna s'avança, balayant une à une les accusations dont était victime Amélia. Puis ce fut au tour de Mikana de prendre la parole, rappelant le rôle essentiel qu'elle avait joué dans la destruction du portail de Doulos. Amélia éprouva une reconnaissance sans bornes pour sa camarade. Silencieusement, elle la remercia. Odin avait écouté avec une grande attention le discours des deux femmes. Après un silence qui parut une éternité à la jeune femme, il posa les yeux sur Frigg.

" Völva Amélia, à la lumière des éléments apportés, je vous déclare lavée des accusations qui pesaient sur vous."

A ces mots, Amélia ne se sentit plus de joie, son cœur était comme un ballon virevoltant au gré du vent. Elle posa les yeux sur le prince Thor dont le visage restait fermé. A sa grande surprise, aucun garde ne vint enlever ses bracelets. Elle leva les yeux vers le trône. Odin l'observait, indécis.

" Vous êtes une puissante magicienne, le récit de vos exploits le prouve."

Amélia hocha la tête, ne sachant guère où le roi des dieux voulait en venir.

" Puis-je avoir confiance en vous ?"

La stupeur se peignit sur le visage d'Amélia. Involontairement ses yeux glissèrent vers le pied du trône où se tenait le prince. Elle se reprit rapidement.

" Je suis un fidèle sujet d'Asgard, ô roi Odin, mes pouvoirs sont à votre service, hier comme aujourd'hui."

" Et demain ?"

La jeune femme était désemparée, la situation lui échappait. Voyant la détresse de la völva, la déesse Frigg intervint.

" Il est question de votre loyauté, Amélia."

 _Ma loyauté_ _?_

La jeune femme ne s'était jamais posé de questions quant à cela. Pour elle, il était parfaitement naturel de se mettre au service d'Odin et des Neuf Royaumes, cela allait de sens. Mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas du roi des dieux.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous prouver ma loyauté ?"

Odin eut un sourire énigmatique.

" Seriez-vous prête à prêter serment ?"

Un sentiment de méfiance envahit la jeune femme. Cela était-il aussi simple ? Tel un chevalier des temps moyenâgeux, il lui suffirait de jurer allégeance à Odin pour prouver sa loyauté ? L'étincelle de magie s'agita de nouveau furieusement en elle, comme pour la prévenir d'un danger, mais Amélia avait-elle le choix ? L'image de la salle souterraine et du mystérieux prisonnier s'imposa à elle.

" Oui, je le suis."

Le bracelet de métal frappa durement le sol. Le bruit se répercuta dans tout le dôme, assourdissant un instant l'atmosphère.

" Voici le serment que je souhaite vous entendre prêter, un serment de mariage qui vous liera à mon fils."

Amélia s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et se posèrent sur Thor. Avait-elle bien compris ce que venait de dire Odin ? Épouser Thor ? Le prince semblait lui aussi surpris.

 _Non, c'est impossible, il est déjà engagé envers la déesse Sif !_

Odin semblait suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. Si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, Amélia aurait pu lire une pointe d'amusement dans son regard.

" Völva Amélia, laissez-moi vous présenter votre futur époux, mon fils, le prince Loki."

De l'ombre d'Hildskajf, une silhouette sombre émergea. A pas lents, l'homme s'extirpa de la pénombre. Grand et mince, il était élégamment vêtu d'un long manteau vert doublé de noir. Ses mains, longues et fines, tranchaient par leur blancheur excessive. Ses cheveux noirs et raides étaient rabattus en arrière, jusqu'à toucher ses épaules. Ils encadraient un visage anguleux mais pourtant harmonieux. Ses yeux verts la transpercèrent avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste. Aussitôt, dans un geste de défense, une bulle protectrice se dressa autour d'elle, invisible aux autres spectateurs. Les lèvres du prince Loki s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Il continuait lentement de s'approcher d'elle, tel un serpent autour de sa proie. L'homme était à présent sorti de l'ombre projetée par le trône mais il semblait toujours auréolé d'obscurité. C'est alors que l'affreuse vérité apparut à Amélia : le prince Loki n'était autre que le magicien qui la pourchassait depuis des années. Elle, se marier à cet homme ? Il allait la tuer à la première occasion, peut être ici-même, sous les yeux de son père. Amélia se prépara mentalement au combat. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser égorger comme un agneau de lait. Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il sentit le pouvoir qu'accumulait la jeune femme. Sa mère avait légèrement exagéré les choses, cette jeune femme n'avait rien d'une beauté, à vrai dire, elle était tout juste passable, mais il s'en contenterait. Ce mariage lui apporterait enfin ce dont il rêvait le plus au monde : un royaume. La fille n'était rien de plus qu'un jouet dont il se lasserait rapidement avant de s'en débarrasser. Même s'il peinait à comprendre pourquoi son père tenait tant à lui imposer une midgardienne de bas étage pour femme, même magicienne, il n'avait accepté que pour la contrepartie. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer sur la fille. A voir le champ protecteur et l'aura magique qui irradiait de tout son être, elle avait compris à qui elle avait affaire. Au moins, elle n'était pas sotte.

 _Dommage, il aurait été plus facile de la manœuvrer._

Il s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse et s'inclina légèrement.

" Ma dame."

 _Ma dame ?_

 _MA DAME ?_

Amélia croisa le regard de Frigg, qui lui adressa un petit signe d'encouragement de la tête. A cet instant, la jeune femme comprit que la déesse avait tout orchestré, peut être même depuis son arrivée sur Asgard il y a une dizaine d'années de cela. Mais pour quelle raison ? Une voix résonna dans sa tête.

" Vous saurez tout, mais pas maintenant."

Alors, avec une infinie lenteur, Amélia s'inclina.

" Prince Loki."

Tout sourire, Odin frappa dans ses mains. Les portes d'Hidlskajf s'ouvrirent aussitôt en grand. Des hérauts aux couleurs d'Asgard s'agenouillèrent devant le roi des dieux. Odin les chargea de porter la bonne nouvelle dans tous les Neuf Royaumes : son fils Loki allait prendre épouse. Anéantie, Amélia regarda les émissaires partir en courant dans toutes les directions. Une dizaine de jeunes femmes s'avancèrent ensuite. Frigg s'adressa directement à la völva.

" Voici votre suite personnelle. Elles vont vous conduire jusqu'à vos appartements, dans l'aile royale."

La jeune femme adressa un regard interrogateur à la déesse.

" Si vous voulez bien me suivre, princesse Amélia ..."

 _Princesse ?_

Bon gré, mal gré, Amélia dut suivre la jeune femme qui s'était adressée à elle. Elle jeta un dernier regard désespéré en direction de la Grande Völva et de Mikana avant de quitter la salle du trône. Entourée par sa suite, elle fut littéralement portée jusqu'aux appartements royaux. Celle qui menait cet étrange ballet d'une main de fer, lui indiquait négligemment les occupants des diverses suites du couloir. Des gloussements se firent entendre à l'évocation du prince Thor, tandis qu'un silence lugubre répondit au nom du prince Loki. Comble de malheur, son appartement était juste à côté du sien. Lorsqu'elle voulut prendre possession des lieux, elle repoussa fermement la horde de jeunes femmes, claquant la porte au nez des plus hardies. Ce n'est qu'une fois le loquet abaissé et un champ de force installé, qu'Amélia s'autorisa à s'effondrer. Le sol de marbre beige était si brillant qu'elle pouvait se voir dedans. Comment était-elle venue à se retrouver fiancée au prince Loki ? L'étincelle de magie s'agita, comme pour lui dire "je t'avais prévenue !". Hélas, il était à présent trop tard pour faire marche arrière, elle avait donné sa parole et les émissaires répandaient la nouvelle du mariage aux quatre coins du royaume. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout cela et elle espérait l'obtenir dans les plus brefs délais. La voix de Frigg résonnait encore à ses oreilles : elle saurait tout.

ooOoo

Lors qu'Amélia fut sortie, le prince Thor prit la parole.

" Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'exiger cela d'elle."

Le calme de ses paroles contrastait furieusement avec la colère qui l'habitait.

" Cela ne te concerne aucunement mon fils."

Thor secoua la tête.

" Je me suis engagée auprès d'elle, je l'ai promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de fâcheux !"

Odin éclata d'un rire franc.

" Y-a-t'il quelque chose de fâcheux à devenir reine ?"

 _Reine ?_

Thor tiqua.

" De quoi est-il question ?"

Un large sourire vint éclairer le visage de Loki.

" Permets moi de t'expliquer cher frère : si j'épouse cette fille, je deviens roi de Jothueim."

La situation résumée aussi simplement provoqua le dégoût de Thor.

" Quelle est donc cette folie ? Amélia est une puissante magicienne, sa place est à nos côtés, à combattre !"

Loki ricana.

" Tu veux dire à _tes_ côtés cher frère ?"

Le sous-entendu était trop clair pour que Thor ne le saisisse pas. L'instant d'après, Mjollnir était dans sa main, prêt à écraser le nez pointu de son insolent de frère. Odin tenta d'apaiser la situation.

" La chose est entendue Thor, Amélia a donné son accord."

Mais le prince n'en démordait pas, énumérant un à un les différents talents magiques de la völva. S'il n'avait pas tant tenté de convaincre son père, il aurait pu s'aperçevoir de l'effet de ses paroles sur son frère. Au fur et à mesure, Loki semblait perdre de sa superbe et de son assurance. Son regard était rivé sur sa mère, car c'était elle qui l'avait convaincu d'épouser cette fille, une magicienne de second ordre, avait-elle prétendu. Il s'apercevait désormais qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il ne devait en aucune manière la sous estimer. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Mikana hochait la tête à chaque parole prononcée par le prince Thor. Elle connaissait trop bien Amélia pour savoir qu'elle préférerait mille fois mettre son pouvoir au service des autres, plutôt que d'être mariée à ce sombre individu. La Grande Völva restait muette. Mikana lui prit le bras.

" N'allez-vous rien faire ?"

Ienna la regarda tristement.

" Son sort est scellé et son destin est déjà tracé."

ooOoo

Amélia se sentait ridiculement à l'étroit dans cette robe. Plaqué contre son corps, le tissu révélait la moindre sinuosité de sa silhouette.

" Je vous assure princesse, c'est la dernière mode à Asgard."

Amélia n'en avait cure. Dès que les servantes auraient déguerpi, elle changerai tout cela à sa façon. L'une d'entre elle acheva de placer une énorme pierreries dans ses cheveux avant de déclarer sur un ton satisfait :

" Vous êtes superbe !"

Amélia se regarda dans la glace et faillit ne pas se reconnaître. L'épaisse couche de maquillage modifiait l'aspect même de son visage, la coiffure d'une dizaine de centimètres de haut la faisait tanguer, quant à la robe, elle était tout simplement abominable. Elle fit un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace avant de remercier la jeune femme.

" Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ?"

Amélia s'empressa de décliner l'invitation, elle avait juste le temps de réparer les dégâts avant le souper où elle était attendue.

" Rien de formel, juste un dîner familial."

La jeune femme se voyait mal à la table des dieux d'Asgard. Elle ôta avec précaution l'affreux caillou qui pesait sur sa tête et le posa délicatement sur la coiffeuse. Prenant une inspiration, elle entreprit de défaire tout ce que sa servante s'était acharnée à créer durant les deux dernières heures. Son premier soin fut d'ôter les épingles qui maintenaient ses cheveux à plusieurs centimètres de son crâne. Un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa lorsqu'elle massa son cuir chevelu écorché par les pointes en métal. Dans un tourbillon magique, ses cheveux s'enroulèrent en un élégant chignon bas dont elle laissa quelques mèches éparses s'échapper. De la robe, elle ne garda que la couleur. Un bustier droit avec des manches trois quart et une longue jupe évasée. Et pour seul bijou, sa pierre de régénération. Amélia hésita un instant à fixer un poignard à sa jarretière. Elle ignorait si cela serait bien vu de participer à un dîner familial armée. A regrets, la jeune femme laissa la dague dans un tiroir de sa coiffeuse. Le carillon sonna, la rappelant à la réalité.

 _Je vais être en retard !_

Ramassant ses jupes, elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte de sa suite, mais arrivée dans le couloir, un doute la saisit : à droite ou à gauche ? Une ombre sortit d'un renfoncement.

" Permettez, ma dame ?"

Une bulle protectrice se forma immédiatement autour de la jeune femme. Tout sourire, le prince Loki lui tendit la main. Amélia jeta un rapide coup d'œil au couloir : ils étaient seuls.

" Abandonnez vos faux-semblants, mon prince. Il ne saurait être question de cela entre nous."

Lentement, le prince retira sa main tendue avant de plaquer un masque de froideur sur son visage.

" Soit. Mais il serait mal venu de faire attendre votre future belle famille."

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit à grandes enjambées dans le couloir. Amélia le suivit, à distance respectueuse. Elle était peu désireuse d'engager la conversation, ayant toutes les peines du monde à réfréner sa colère. La croyait donc il bête au point d'ignorer la chasse qu'il avait orchestré à son encontre ? Croyait-il qu'il suffirait d'un peu d'amabilité et d'un sourire pour effacer ces années de fuite ? Il était hautain et suffisant, tout le contraire du prince Thor. Comment deux hommes à ce point différent, sans parler du physique, pouvaient-ils être frères ? La jeune femme n'eut guère le temps de appesantir sur la question. Debout au milieu du couloir, le prince Loki l'attendait. Il la laissa se placer à ses côtés, prenant soin de ne pas la toucher, sentant les arcs électriques qui composaient son bouclier protecteur.

" Vous devriez arrêter cela."

Amélia le regarda de travers avant de hocher négativement la tête. Loki soupira.

" Je ne suis pas le seul à percevoir la magie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

La jeune femme dut se rendre à l'évidence, tout comme la dague, la bulle ne serait certainement pas très bien perçue. Lorsqu'elle rompit le champ de force, le dieu reçut de plein fouet l'aura de magie qui se dégageait de sa personne. S'il n'y avait pas été préparé, la vague l'aurait envoyé valsé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Serrant les dents, il encaissa le coup, vacillant légèrement. Amélia ne semblait s'être rendue compte de rien. Seule une impression de froid intense la fit frissonner. Un geste de la tête et la porte s'ouvrit. Leur entrée se fit dans un silence glacial. Les dieux et les déesses jetaient des regards étonnés et intrigués à la nouvelle venue. Était-elle saine d'esprit pour épouser le dieu de la malice ? Nullement intimidée, Amélia s'avança dans la pièce. Sif fut la première à venir la saluer. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient en toute liberté sur ses épaules dénudées, rien à voir avec la coiffure alambiquée dans sa servante l'avait affublée. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec intelligence. L'heure des questions n'avait pas encore sonné. Frigg s'approcha aussitôt d'Amélia, lui prenant familièrement le bras.

" Venez avec moi."

Patiemment, comme une mère, elle lui fit faire le tour de l'assemblée, présentant chaque membre présent. La jeune femme regretta l'absence d'Heimdall, qui ne quittait jamais le dôme. Lorsque les présentations furent achevées, Odin les invita à s'asseoir. Le roi des Dieux présidait. A l'autre bout, Frigg lui faisait face. En tant qu'invitée d'honneur, Amélia s'assit à côté d'Odin. Thor lui faisait face. Le prince gardait un visage fermé, obstiné. Pourquoi la völva acceptait-elle cet ignoble marché ? Ignorait-elle le rôle de Loki dans sa fuite éperdue ? Si tel était le cas, Thor se ferait un plaisir de la détromper. A l'autre bout de la table, assis à côté de sa mère, Loki observait sa fiancée. Elle parlait peu, se contentant de répondre poliment aux questions posées. Paradoxalement, elle semblait à son aise. Pourtant, au cours de sa jeune vie, elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de fréquenter la haute société, mis à part lors de son séjour sur Doulos. Il se surprit à admirer sa coiffure, élégante et naturelle, qui mettait en valeur son port de tête. Son regard se posa sur son buste où l'éclat étrange de son pendentif attira son attention. Hormis le cercle doré, ce bijou n'avait rien de précieux. Pourtant, il se ressentait une étrange attraction à son égard. Une gifle mentale le tira de sa transe. A l'autre bout de la table, Amélia lui jeta un regard noir. Loki porta mécaniquement sa main à sa joue. Mis à part le feu intérieur qu'il ressentait, aucune trace visible du coup magique. Furieux, il serra le poing et s'apprêta à faire exploser le verre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Frigg posa doucement ses doigts sur le poing serré de son fils et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Loki ouvrit sa main à regrets et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil dans la direction de la magicienne, mais cette dernière l'ignorait superbement. Cette attitude avait le don d'agacer profondément le dieu de la malice. Amélia, de son côté, faisait de son mieux. Coincée entre Odin, le Père de Toutes Choses et son fils qui gardait un silence obstiné, la situation n'avait rien de confortable pour elle. Il lui fallait en plus gérer les regards mal placé du prince Loki. Malgré la gifle, il continuait de l'observer, et ce regard la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle vit arriver le dessert avec soulagement. Désireux de se dégourdir les jambes, les participants se levèrent, de petits groupes se formèrent naturellement, ravivant des conversations languissantes.

" Je crois savoir qu'il s'agit de vos fruits préférés, ma dame."

Avec une infinie délicatesse, Loki déposa devant elle une assiette d'abricots. Amélia frissonna lorsqu'il la frôla. Profitant de ce que la place à côté d'elle était vacante, il s'assit. La völva aurait voulu le repousser mais il y avait trop de monde autour. Elle prit un air ravi et afficha un sourire de façade. Elle se savait observée. Quiconque les auraient vu à cet instant précis n'aurait jamais douté du plaisir qu'ils avaient à être ensemble. Mais Loki n'était pas dupe, c'était quand même lui l'expert en la matière. Pour se donner une contenance, Amélia dénoyauta un premier fruit et porta un oreillon à ses lèvres.

" Vous permettez ?"

Loki prit familièrement le second morceau dans l'assiette de la jeune femme. La saveur était agréable, mais pas exceptionnelle.

" Il faudra que je vous emmène visiter le verger d'Idünn."

Il prenait un malin plaisir à parler à voix haute et intelligible.

" Il y a là bas un abricotier dont les fruits sont divins !"

A ses mots, Amélia pâlit fortement. L'évocation du verger et de l'abricotier n'étaient pas anodines. Il se pencha vers elle et parla à voix basse.

" Jamais fruit ne m'a parut aussi savoureux."

Sa langue claqua désagréablement à l'oreille de la jeune femme. De l'autre côté de la table, Frigg les observait avec attention.

" C'est une excellente idée, je serai ravie de vous accompagner."

Malgré la nausée qui lui tordait l'estomac, Amélia se força à terminer les fruits, sous le regard satisfait du dieu.


	33. Chapitre 33

Chapitre 33

Amélia s'éveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec espoir. Hélas son cauchemar était bien réel. Elle passa sa main sur son front moite avant de repousser les draps de soie. Le contact du marbre froid sous ses pieds lui fit du bien. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'immense fenêtre pour voir les premiers rayons du soleil affleurer à la surface de l'eau. Ce spectacle lui apportait un peu de consolation dans l'immense désastre qu'était devenue sa vie. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle avait beau se repasser en boucle le film de son existence, elle ne voyait pas où elle avait péché. Repoussant ces idées sombres, elle décida de s'habiller. Depuis son installation forcée au palais, elle s'était familiarisée avec les lieux. Elle avait récemment découvert une vaste promenade aérienne qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la cité et ses alentours. Elle se glissa en silence hors de sa chambre. Une bulle protectrice se forma aussitôt autour d'elle, masquant sa présence. Comme à chaque fois, elle retint son souffle en passant devant les appartements du prince Loki. Elle ne respira vraiment que lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'air frais et pur des hauteurs de Valaskjaf. Il était encore tôt, une demie pénombre régnait encore. C'est alors qu'Amélia aperçut une silhouette, plus loin. Indécise, la jeune femme essaya de déterminer la nature du visiteur. Mais rien dans ses gestes et son attitude ne laissait entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un garde. Préférant éviter toute rencontre inopportune, Amélia préféra rebrousser chemin, à regrets. Elle allait s'engager dans l'escalier lorsqu'une voix familière la héla. Surprise, la jeune femme s'immobilisa. La silhouette courait dans sa direction en agitant la main. C'est alors qu'Amélia la reconnut, flamboyante dans sa robe écarlate.

"Minerva !"

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme se précipita vers sa compagne. De leur embrassade on ne distinguait le rire des larmes.

" Que fais-tu là ?"

La völva eut un sourire malicieux.

" Tu n'es pas très difficile à suivre !"

Amélia examina son amie avec attention. Ces dernières années n'avaient guère altéré son apparence : Minerva était restée la même. Le visage grave, la völva guerrière examina à son tour la jeune femme. Ce n'était plus la jeune apprentie, timorée et timide. C'était à présent une femme, belle qui dégageait une impression d'assurance.

" Quelle est donc cette folie Amélia ?"

Les sourcils de la völva se froncèrent.

" Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement d'épouser Loki ?"

La jeune femme nota que Minerva se faisait preuve d'aucune déférence envers le dieu de la malice.

" Il faut croire que je n'ai pas le choix."

La völva leva les yeux au ciel.

" Es-tu aveugle à ce point ? N'as-tu donc pas compris que c'est à cause de lui que tu as du fuir Asgard durant ces longues années ?"

La jeune femme se contenta de regarder l'horizon en silence. Minerva était désemparée : l'attitude d'Amélia était incompréhensible.

" Sois sûre qu'il n'a pas renoncé à son projet. Tu dois fuir !"

La mâchoire crispée, la jeune femme tourna lentement son visage vers sa compagne. Dans ses yeux dansaient de petites flammes.

" Je ne fuirais plus jamais. Tu ignores ce que c'est que d'être loin, sans personne pour t'aider, sans personne à qui faire confiance !"

Amélia secoua la tête avec colère. Minerva ignorait tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre ces dernières années. Elle n'avait pas oubliée, qu'elle aussi, l'avait abandonnée sur Nidallevir.

" Je suis simplement inquiète pour toi, Amélia. Loki est dangereux, plus que tu ne l'imagines."

La jeune femme eut un sourire sans joie.

" Qui te dit que je ne suis pas plus dangereuse que lui ?"

ooOoo

Amélia essayait de rester le plus tranquille possible compte tenu de la situation. Juchée sur un tabouret, elle regardait virevolter plusieurs couturières autour d'elle, jusqu'à lui donner le tournis. Elle avait essayé de leur faire comprendre que rien de tout cela n'était nécessaire, mais c'était peine perdue. Elles avaient des ordres, elles obéissaient. Amélia ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son pouvoir, comme elle le faisait assise sur la pierre plate dans le havre de paix de la sorcière des marais. Le bruissement des ouvrières autour d'elle s'arrêta soudain, la tirant de sa transe méditative. Elle ouvrit les yeux, stupéfaite de voir la pièce vide. Ses prières silencieuses avaient-elles été exaucées ? Un rire cristallin la fit sursauter.

" Hélas, je crains que seule ma présence les ait fait fuir."

Amélia s'inclina aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait devant Frigg, mais ainsi juchée sur le tabouret, elle la dépassait encore de plusieurs centimètres. Elle sauta à bas de son piédestal et observa la déesse avec une certaine méfiance. Frigg lui jeta un regard triste.

" Vous vous défiez de moi, mais avant de me juger, écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire."

Amélia jeta un regard autour d'elle : mis à part une large table et le tabouret, la pièce n'avait rien d'accueillant. Avisant une petite alcôve, elle y fit apparaître deux fauteuils qu'elle espérait confortables, ainsi qu'un petit guéridon. Même auprès de la déesse, la magie faisait sensation. Les yeux brillants de plaisir, la déesse s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils et invita Amélia à l'imiter. Le dos droit, la nuque raide, la völva attendait les explications de la déesse. Le regard de la déesse se fit lointain, perdu dans la valse lente des nuages bourgeonnant, laissant ses souvenirs affleurer. Elle se revit bien des années plus tôt, accueillant Odin au retour de Jöthuneim, sa détresse en le voyant mutilé, son seul œil la fixant avec son acuité habituelle. Puis sa joie en découvrant le bébé caché dans les replis de sa cape. Médusée, Amélia voyait les souvenirs de la déesse défiler dans sa tête, tel un film. L'image du bébé bleu, vagissant de rage et de tristesse, lui causa quelque peine. Puis l'image du garçonnet s'imposa à son esprit. Elle vécut sa transformation, son travestissement même, afin d'imiter son entourage. Même si elle ne pouvait ressentir que les émotions de Frigg, elle s'imaginait sans peine les tourments d'un enfant si jeune. Le film s'arrêta brutalement, au pied des marches de Valaskjaf : Loki venait d'avoir dix ans. Amélia remarqua les yeux brillants de la déesse et détourna son regard par pudeur. Elle avait elle-même besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler ce que venait de lui dévoiler Frigg. L'enfance de Loki pouvait expliquer son caractère arrogant et hautain, cette supériorité qu'il éprouvait envers tout un chacun. Mais cela n'excusait en rien le mal qu'il lui avait fait. La main de Frigg se posa avec douceur sur la sienne, la ramenant à la réalité.

" Vous savez à présent que Loki n'est pas mon fils naturel, ni même celui d'Odin. Il est le fils de Laufrey, roi de Jothueim."

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas.

" L'ambition dévore Loki. Il se pense prêt à devenir roi, que tel est son destin. Alors en échange de son union avec vous, il recevra le royaume de Jothueim, en guise de dot, dirons-nous."

La pitié et la compassion cédèrent le pas devant la colère d'Amélia. Elle n'était rien de moins qu'une vulgaire marchandise que l'on pouvait échanger à sa guise.

" Donc, si je comprends bien, Loki n'accepte ce mariage uniquement car il sera sacré roi de Jothueim ?"

Frigg hocha doucement la tête.

" Mais pourquoi moi ? Ce royaume n'a t-il pas une princesse pour sceller une union ? N'existe t-il pas d'autres femmes désireuses d'épouser votre fils ?"

La déesse eut un sourire triste.

" Jothueim est un royaume tribal. Il n'existe qu'une lignée royale, dont Loki est le dernier héritier. Quant à le voir s'unir par sentiment ..."

Amélia se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa question. Aucune femme douée de raison ne souhaiterait épouser le dieu de la malice.

" Pourquoi m'avoir choisie moi ?"

Le ton triste de la jeune femme ébranla le cœur de la déesse. Ravalant ses larmes, elle se força à répondre d'une voix ferme.

" Je veux que vous veillez sur mon fils. Aidez-le, guidez-le, protégez-le s'il le faut ! Sur Jothueim, il sera seul, livré à lui même et à ses mauvais penchants."

Amélia regarda Frigg avec étonnement : c'était ainsi qu'elle la voyait, comme une gardienne.

" Mais si tel est le rôle que vous souhaitez me voir tenir, quel besoin ai-je de m'unir à lui ? Ne puis-je l'accompagner, comme une servante même ?"

Frigg eut un rire sans joie.

" Une servante ? Allons Amélia soyez réaliste ! Vous êtes une puissante magicienne, peut être même l'égal de Loki. Vous êtes d'une beauté à couper le souffle et votre intelligence est remarquable. Vous méritez le statut de reine !"

Devant cette avalanche de compliments, Amélia se sentit rougir. Mais elle restait néanmoins dubitative, tous les conseillers n'étaient pas mariés avec le roi. Elle camoufla ce sentiment de son mieux, espérant échapper aux radars télépathiques de la déesse. Gênée, la jeune femme ne savait quoi répondre.

" Vous êtes la pierre qui constitue l'équilibre de la balance. Jusqu'à présent, c'était moi, mais aujourd'hui, ce rôle doit être dévolu à une autre personne."

Une profonde tristesse se peignit sur le visage de la déesse.

" Loki se détourne de moi, il ne me considère plus comme une amie mais comme une ennemie."

" Mais pour quelle raison ?"

" J'ai intercédé en votre faveur auprès d'Odin pour votre jugement. Dans la rivalité qui oppose Loki à son frère, j'ai pris le parti de Thor, qui vous a défendue bec et ongles. C'est ainsi que j'ai perdu la confiance de mon fils."

Pour Amélia, cette révélation fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Thor puisse être intervenu en sa faveur. Son attitude froide et solennelle à son égard, démentait toutes les relations amicales qu'ils avaient pu entretenir auparavant. Frigg sourit.

" Vous êtes le dernier pion que j'ai réussi à jouer auprès de mon fils. Je vous ai placée à ses côtés, perdant ainsi toute son affection et son estime."

Amélia commençait juste à réaliser l'immense sacrifice qu'avait consenti la déesse. Pour s'assurer du bien-être de son fils, elle avait sacrifié son bonheur. La tâche d'Amélia s'annonçait particulièrement difficile, trop peut être. Frigg posa sa main sur son épaule.

" Vous serez à la hauteur, car tel est votre destin, völva Amélia."

Et dans l'esprit de la jeune femme résonnèrent les lointains vers du conseil du destin :

 _ _Enfant né de la Neuvième Lune,__

 _ _Représentante des Neuf Royaumes__

 _ _En son seing, brûle le pouvoir de la Völva ;__

 _ _Femme de la Déchéance et du Renouveau,__

 _ _Elle est celle qui mettra fin au Chaos.__

ooOoo

Allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, Amélia ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa conversation avec Frigg tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle se sentait manipulée par la déesse. Comment avait-elle réussi à lui faire envisager sérieusement d'accepter le rôle de gardienne auprès de son fils ? Elle l'ignorait. La prophétie, qu'elle avait mystérieusement occultée de nombreuses années, était à présent l'objet d'une analyse minutieuse. A la lueur de ces dernières années, les trois premiers vers prenaient tout leur sens, mais que penser des deux derniers ? Amélia frotta ses tempes douloureuses. Son esprit en ébullition avait grand besoin de repos et de calme. Elle allait s'assoupir lors que l'on frappa avec force à la porte. Sans même attendre l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la chambre, le battant s'ouvrit. L'importun visiteur poussa aussitôt un cri : un violent amas d'eau s'était abattu sur lui. Détrempée, la servante s'avança péniblement jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Craintives, ses compagnes préférèrent ne pas franchir le seuil, de peur de subir le même sort. En voyant la mine dépitée de la jeune femme, dont la coiffure tombait mollement sur le côté, Amélia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rire qui se répercuta dans les couloirs par la porte laissée ouverte. Le bruit attira aussitôt Loki. Reconnaissant le prince, les servantes restées dans le couloir s'écartèrent avec crainte. Prudent, Loki observa la scène qui provoquait l'hilarité de sa future femme. Autour de la servante, une petite flaque recouvrait le carrelage. Il fit aussitôt apparaitre un parapluie dans sa main gauche avant de s'engager prudemment dans l'entrebâillement. Son passage matérialisa une seconde la cascade silencieuse qui s'écoulait devant la porte, provoquant des exclamations de surprise de la part des servantes. Loki les regarda avec dédain. L'arrivée du prince coupa net l'éclat de rire de la jeune femme. Elle se leva et le fixa de toute la concentration dont elle était capable. La servante dégoulinante ne demanda pas son reste et fila sans un bruit.

" En voilà des façons de traiter la domesticité !"

Amélia réprima un hoquet de stupeur. D'après les dires des servantes, Loki n'était pas le modèle du bon maître soucieux du bien-être de ses domestiques. Le souvenir de l'enfant espiègle lui traversa l'esprit. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'un trait d'humour, Amélia se détendit.

" Ce n'est pas une heure pour venir réveiller une future reine !"

Loki lui jeta un regard étrange. Consciente de sa tenue de nuit, Amélia rougit légèrement.

" Si vous permettez ..."

Sans attendre son accord, elle partit s'enfermer à double tour dans sa salle de bain. En entendant le verrou, Loki eut un sourire. La main sur le loquet, la jeune femme maudit sa bêtise : jamais une gâche n'arrêterait le dieu. En l'espace de quelques instants, elle avait revêtue une tenue plus appropriée. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Loki était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Il émit un claquement de langue approbateur lorsqu'il la vit apparaître. Amélia réprima un frisson de dégoût : elle n'aimait guère sa façon de la reluquer, tel un morceau de viande. Il se leva d'un bond.

" Puisque vous voilà enfin prête, je viens honorer ma promesse."

La jeune femme ne releva pas la pique qu'il venait de lui lancer.

" Une promesse ?"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

" Je vous emmène visiter le verger d'Idünn et goûter ces fameux abricots dont je vous ai parlé au banquet."

Amélia se raidit imperceptiblement, consciente du piège que lui tendait Loki. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle espérait trouver un mensonge crédible pour lui échapper. Mais comment berner le dieu du mensonge ? Un petit sourire narquois aux lèves, Loki la regardait se débattre avec délectation. Vaincue, la jeune femme s'avança en silence vers la porte.

" Après vous."

Loki s'inclina avec élégance et sortit le premier de la chambre. Atterré, Thor regarda le couple s'éloigner dans le couloir.

ooOoo

Amélia regarda avec méfiance le cheval que le palefrenier tenait par la bride. Sans attendre, Loki enfourcha son fougueux étalon.

"Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes jamais montée à cheval."

La jeune femme fit une grimace.

" Les völvas n'ont pas ce privilège."

Loki haussa un sourcil.

" Préférez-vous la manière magique ?"

La sollicitude du ton fit une étrange impression à Amélia. Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il sauta à bas de son étalon et s'approcha. La jeune femme fit une nouvelle grimace, la lévitation ne faisait pas partie de ses compétences magiques. Loki sembla le deviner.

" Si vous permettez ..."

Un sceptre apparut soudain dans sa main gauche. Une orbe bleue venait s'enchâsser dans le long bâton noir. Amélia ressentit immédiatement l'aura magique du globe, d'une intensité glaciale. Elle frissonna presque malgré elle. Sans quêter son approbation, le prince s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille. L'instant d'après, ils volaient à quelques mètres du sol à une vitesse raisonnable. En contrebas, les asgardiens levaient les yeux au ciel pour déterminer l'animal qui projetait une telle ombre au sol. Le contact du corps de Loki contre le sien n'avait rien d'agréable. Malgré la chaleur du soleil, elle tremblait de froid. Rien à voir avec la douche chaleur des mains de Giovanni, pressant délicatement sa taille. Amélia s'étonna elle-même : comment pouvait-elle comparer deux hommes si opposés ? Elle refoula le souvenir de Giovanni, de peur que Loki ne visite son esprit. Même s'il n'était pas doué du même talent que sa mère, sa perspicacité était redoutable. Elle vit s'approcher le verger d'Idünn avec une pointe de soulagement. A peine ses pieds eurent-ils frôlé l'herbe, qu'elle se dégagea de l'étreinte glaciale du prince. Loki ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. L'instant d'après son sceptre avait disparu. La völva redécouvrait le paysage. Les souvenirs de ses premières visites lui revinrent en mémoire, elle se revit assise dans l'herbe, déjeunant en toute amitié avec la déesse. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de appesantir, Idünn s'avançait vers ses visiteurs. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond lorsqu'elle aperçut son amie, mais la présence de Loki la découragea de tenter tout signe de reconnaissance. En la présence du dieu du chaos, la déesse se tenait toujours sur sa réserve. Elle salua le couple avec déférence.

" Idünn, je te présence ma fiancée, la princesse Amélia."

La stupeur se peignit sur les traits harmonieux de la déesse. Elle fixa un instant avec insistance la jeune femme avant de leur adresser les vœux d'usage. Amélia aurait voulu tout lui expliquer mais l'attitude froide et réservée de la déesse l'en dissuada. Loki continua son petit manège. Il était intimement persuadé que les deux femmes se connaissaient et qu'elles étaient liées. Mais pour l'instant, aucun indice ne venait corroborer cette intuition.

" Savais-tu que le fruit préféré d'Amélia était l'abricot ?"

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel : la ficelle était bien trop grosse pour qu'elle ou Idünn ne tombe dans le piège. La déesse lui donna le change.

" Tu peux lui faire visiter le verger si tel est son souhait."

La déesse se tourna ensuite vers Amélia.

" Princesse, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir bientôt."

Il ne s'agissait pour tout un chacun, qu'une banale formule de courtoisie, mais pour Amélia, c'était un rendez-vous donné. Elle s'inclina avec grâce et laissa Loki l'entraîner entre les rangées d'arbres. Passablement irrité de n'avoir pu parvenir à ses fins, le dieu marchait à grandes enjambées. Amélia devait parfois courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Il ne ralentit que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité des abricotiers. Amélia regarda l'endroit avec un ravissement non feint. Les arbres en fleurs diffusaient une odeur douce et agréable. La jeune femme reconnut rapidement l'arbuste qu'elle avait planté. Son tronc était droit et fort, et ses branches s'étalaient avec une régularité remarquable. Se sentant observée, Amélia évita de trop le détailler.

" Voilà l'abricotier dont les fruits sont divins."

Il tendit la main en direction de l'arbre d'Amélia. Indécise, la jeune femme s'en approcha à petits pas. Elle remarqua que l'herbe autour du tronc avait été foulée récemment, étrangement, en trois cercles parfaitement concentriques. Amélia fronça les sourcils. L'arbre émit un bruissement comme pour l'avertir d'un danger. Il semblait désigner Loki comme l'auteur de ces cercles. Prudente, la jeune femme s'arrêta avant de franchir le premier.

" Effectivement, c'est un bel arbre. Dommage qu'il ne soit qu'en fleurs."

" Comment ?!"

Loki s'approcha jusqu'à se porter à hauteur de la jeune femme. Plissant les yeux, il chercha à apercevoir les fruits qu'il avait cru distinguer. La colère du dieu était palpable. Malicieuse, Amélia s'approcha d'un abricotier juste à côté dont les branches croulaient littéralement sous les fruits. Elle en cueillit avant de le porter à sa bouche.

" Vous aviez raison, les fruits de ce verge sont délicieux. En voulez-vous ?"

Elle lui tendit un abricot d'un air dégagé. A peine sa main fut-elle tendue que le fruit explosa, projetant des petits morceaux de pulpe jusque sur la robe d'Amélia.

" Ne jouez pas à la plus maligne avec moi !"

La voix hurlante de Loki se répercuta jusqu'au fin fond du verger. Instantanément, Amélia forma un bulle de protection autour de son corps avant de modifier sa tenue. Sans même y penser, elle avait fait apparaître ses vêtements de völva guerrière. Loki sourit d'un air narquois.

" Si vous pensez m'impressionner ..."

Il se tourna lentement et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Amélia se détendit quelque peu et lança un regard en direction de son abricotier. Un éclair la frappa alors de plein fouet. La bulle encaissa le choc sans éclater, mais Amélia dut reculer d'un pas sous la violence de l'impact. A quelques pas de là, Loki l'observait. Il s'était attendu à ce que son éclair cause quelques dommages. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas chargé au maximum de sa puissance, il ne fallait pas que sa fiancée périsse avant le mariage, faute de quoi, il verrait ses perspectives royales s'éloigner à tout jamais. Cependant, son orgueil fut piqué au vif. La bulle protectrice ne semblait n'avoir subi aucun dommage et la jeune femme avait à peine bougé. L'envie lui démangeait de lui envoyer une décharge plus musclée.

" C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ?"

Amélia le fixait d'un air goguenard. Loki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : l'impudente humaine se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il commença mécaniquement à assembler une boule d'énergie suffisamment puissante pour tout dévaster à des lieues à la ronde. Elle allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de se moquer du dieu du chaos. La jeune femme pouvait sentir l'accumulation de pouvoir. Soudain inquiète, elle renforça la barrière de sa bulle. Dans son esprit s'agitait furieusement son étincelle magique. Amélia le savait, l'ombre noire brûlait d'en découdre avec le prince. La jeune femme devait user de toute sa volonté pour l'empêcher de prendre possession de son esprit. La boule bleue entre les mains de Loki avait à présent la taille d'un boulet de canon. Crépitante et électrisante, elle ne demandait qu'à venir frapper son vis à vis. Abruti par la colère, Loki allait la lâcher lorsqu'une masse se posa à quelques mètres de lui.

" Que se passe t'il mon frère ?"

Rageur, Loki se tourna vers Thor.

" Rien qui ne te concerne mon cher frère. Il s'agit d'une affaire entre ma future femme et moi-même."

Ce qualificatif sonnait désagréablement aux oreilles du prince. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Amélia. Même s'il ne voyait pas la bulle de protection, il la devinait rien qu'à la tenue et à l'attitude défensive de la jeune femme. Malgré toute sa volonté, de petites flammèches commençaient à embraser ses avants bras et ses jambes, signe précurseur de la prise de possession de l'ombre noire. Conscient du danger, Thor s'approcha de son frère.

" Abandonne cette folie mon frère. Peu importe la manière dont elle t'a désobligé, le remède sera pire que le mal."

Loki éclata de rire.

"Je ne te savais pas si timoré mon cher frère !"

Thor se plaça délibérément devant le dieu du chaos, pour l'empêcher de lancer sa boule magique.

" Si elle se transforme, je ne suis pas même pas sûr de réussir à la vaincre. Elle peut contrôler Mjollnir."

A cette distance, Amélia ne parvenait pas à entendre ce que les deux hommes se disaient. Elle vit Loki libérer la boule d'énergie, qui se disloqua en crépitant joyeusement. Il lui jeta un regard à la fois inquiet et curieux avant de s'élever dans les airs et de disparaître. L'ombre noire poussa un rugissement de dépit avant de retourner se tapir dans les profondeurs de l'hôte qui l'abritait. Thor vit les flammes disparaitre avec soulagement.

" Tout va bien ?"

Amélia hocha la tête.

" Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de partir seule avec lui ?"

Médusée, la jeune femme resta sans voix. Thor continua sur sa lancée, l'invectivant sur son comportement irresponsable.

" Et selon vous, que suis-je sensée faire ? Dans quelques jours à peine, je serai mariée à votre frère et envoyée sur Jothueim !"

Thor la saisit brutalement par les bras.

" Fuyez ! Partez ! Mais ne faites pas cela, je vous en conjure !"

L'intensité dans les yeux du prince lui fit mal. Elle préféra détourner les yeux.

" Où irais-je et que ferais-je ? Je n'ai guère envie de passer ma vie à fuir."

" Vous trouverez votre bonheur ailleurs, j'en suis persuadé."

Le ton de son voix s'était fait plus doux, comme pour la convaincre. Amélia planta son regard dur dans les yeux azur du prince.

" Mon bonheur est ici, mais il est inaccessible."

Le prince encaissa l'aveu à peine dissimulé de la jeune femme, ravivant des sentiments qu'il pensait avoir enfoui au plus profond de son cœur. Il aimait Amélia et ce depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait lui offrir cet amour. Sa voie était toute tracée, Sif à ses côtés, le trône d'Asgard au terme du voyage.

" Ce mariage est une folie Amélia. Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous forcer à l'accepter ? Vous vivrez l'enfer aux côtés de mon frère ..."

Le ton de la jeune femme se fit glacial.

" Il fallait vous élever contre la décision de votre père ! Mais sans doute êtes-vous trop inquiet pour votre héritage ..."

Une fois encore, Amélia frappait à l'endroit douloureux. Thor la lâcha et se détourna d'elle. Consciente de l'avoir blessée, la jeune femme tenta de justifier son choix.

" Je suis une völva, j'accomplis les missions qui me sont confiées."

Le prince hocha silencieusement la tête. Attrapant la lanière de Mjollir, il le fit tournoyer jusqu'à s'élancer dans les airs en direction de Valaskjaf. Amélia le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré de tristesse. Restée seule, elle hésita à rejoindre Idünn. La déesse saurait panser la plaie béante que venait de faire la jeune femme à son pauvre petit cœur. Mais craignant d'être espionnée par Loki, elle prit le chemin du retour à pied.


	34. Chapitre 34

Chapitre 34

Durant les jours qui suivirent Amélia ne revit ni Loki ni le prince Thor. Ce dernier l'évitait de son mieux et était d'une froide courtoisie lorsqu'il la croisait incidemment dans un couloir. Quant à Loki, il semblait tout bonnement avoir disparu. La jeune femme voyait approcher le jour du mariage avec une certaine angoisse. Il lui semblait nécessaire de mettre les choses au clair avec son fiancé avant les noces. Elle était consciente d'avoir joué avec le feu en faisant disparaître les abricots et elle était coupable d'avoir provoqué sa colère. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Loki n'était plus le petit garçon espiègle que Frigg lui avait montré dans ses souvenirs. Pour autant, comment assurer le rôle confié par la déesse, si elle ne tissait pas de lien avec lui ? Pour Amélia, la solution semblait insoluble. Même Idünn était à court de réconfort et de sollicitude. La déesse était la seule à ne pas avoir dénigré le choix d'Amélia. Elle avait rapidement compris que si la jeune femme avait dans un premier temps accepté ce marché par contrainte, il était devenu une mission pour la völva qu'elle était. Elle s'y pliait à présent. Elle aurait aimé parler avec Frigg, lui demander des conseils mais elle ne se sentait pas en droit de déranger la déesse. Qu'aurait-elle pensé d'elle, venant quémander des conseils dès la première difficulté ? Au lieu de cela, Amélia employa ses dernières jours de liberté à approfondir ses compétences magiques. Plus jamais elle ne voulait que Loki la fasse voler. Elle s'entrainait en cachette dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle fit aussi des recherches sur le sceptre du dieu. L'artefact et la pierre qui lui donnait sa puissance l'intriguait. C'était une leçon qu'elle avait retenu de son apprentissage de guerrière : connaître son ennemi. La bibliothèque de Valaskjaf était une véritable mine d'or : ouvrages historiques, de botanique, de magie, toutes les disciplines étaient représentées. Mais au regard de la poussière sur les étagères, les asgardiens n'étaient pas d'assidus lecteurs. La bibliothèque était aussi devenu son refuge : à l'approche de la cérémonie, elle était en permanence poursuivie par une horde de couturières. La robe avait beau être achevée, il fallait toujours faire des retouches invisibles, retouches que la jeune femme s'empressait de faire disparaître magiquement lorsqu'elles lui déplaisaient. Comme elle répugnait à utiliser la magie pour se rendre invisible, il n'y avait guère qu'à la bibliothèque qu'elle était tranquille. Une voix la fit soudain sursauter.

" Je pensais bien vous trouver ici, chère enfant."

Amélia leva les yeux et rencontra le regard sévère de la Kundalaya. La jeune femme se mit aussitôt sur pied, assise à même le sol en train de feuilleter un ouvrage. Sa surprise était si grande qu'elle mit quelques instants à saluer la magicienne avec le respect qui lui était dû. La vieille femme l'observait avec curiosité : avec les années, la toute jeune fille s'était transformée en une belle jeune femme. Ses pouvoirs magiques s'étaient accrus et la Kundalya devinait aisément qu'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint leur paroxysme.

" Mais que faites-vous sur Asgard ?"

La Kundalaya éclata de rire, rire qui se répercuta entre les rayonnages.

" Eh bien, j'ai été invitée."

Amélia la regarda sans comprendre.

" A votre mariage, je veux dire."

" Oh ..."

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle craignait le jugement de la magicienne. Sans émettre de commentaire, la vieille femme prit le livre qu'Amélia tenait encore entre ses mains. Elle eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

" Comment va Genahaël ? "

Le regard de la Kundalaya se fit lointain.

" Plutôt bien. Elle doit donner naissance à son premier enfant d'ici peu."

Amélia ne savait pas si elle devait considérer cette information comme une bonne nouvelle, la princesse naine avait été mariée contre sa volonté.

 _Comme moi finalement ..._

La Kundalaya sembla faire la même analogie.

" Comment diable avez-vous pu accepter un tel mariage ?"

Amélia haussa les épaules.

" A vrai dire, je n'ai guère eu le choix."

Mais la magicienne ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

" Je vous ai toujours considérée comme mon successeur potentiel, je vous ai accueillie et formée. Vous aviez le choix."

Amélia lui sourit.

" Je suis une völva et non une kundalaya."

La vieille femme bougonna encore un peu pour la forme puis prit familièrement le bras de la jeune femme.

" Raccompagnez-moi jusqu'à mes appartements voulez-vous, j'ai hâte que vous me racontiez toute l'histoire."

Les deux femmes progressaient lentement dans les couloirs du palais. Un cri résonna soudain.

" Princesse Amélia !"

La jeune femme soupira en reconnaissant ses servantes. Avec la Kundalaya accrochée à son bras impossible de fuir. Elle se mit donc en tête de faire bonne figure.

" Vous êtes attendue pour vos essayages de toute urgence !"

Le ton employée par la servante fit froncer les sourcils à la vieille magicienne. Frappant le sol de sa canne, elle attira l'attention de la femme sur elle.

" La princesse Amélia est une immense magicienne, croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle ait besoin de vos aiguilles et de votre fil ?"

Impressionnée, la servante recula d'un pas.

" Disparaissez maintenant avant que je ne vous transforme en sauterelle !"

Apeurée, la jeune femme disparut en un instant. Amélia se retint de rire. La vieille femme reprit son bras.

" Bien où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, la sorcière des marais."

ooOoo

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Amélia n'avait pas passé une soirée aussi agréable. Elle avait commandé un bon repas et les deux femmes avaient passé un long moment à parler. Pour la première fois depuis son retour sur Asgard, Amélia s'était sentie en confiance et en sécurité. Auprès de la Kundalaya, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Hélas, elle savait que ce sentiment serait de courte durée, car dans deux jours à peine, elle serait unie à Loki. Inutile de cacher les tenants et les aboutissants de ce mariage à la Kundalaya. A l'image de Frigg, elle lisait son esprit comme un livre ouvert. Bien qu'elle comprenne les raisons de cette acceptation, elle n'en trouvait pas moins ce marché totalement immoral. Confier un animal dangereux à une novice était un choix inconsidéré. Quant à la prophétie, elle n'y croyait guère. La conversation amicale tourna rapidement au conseil de guerre. Soucieuse, la Kundalaya lui confia tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur Loki et ses pouvoirs. Elle lui apprit comment il avait retrouvé sa trace, à l'aide de son fameux fil cosmique. Mais cette révélation, loin de calmer les inquiétudes de la jeune femme, ne fit que les augmenter. Il s'agissait là d'une magie ancienne et puissante, bien loin des capacités de la völva. La Kundalaya ne se faisait aucune illusion sur les intentions du prince. Une fois le royaume de Jothueim en sa possession, il ne s'embarrasserait guère d'une épouse midgardienne et à fortiori, d'une femme qui se refuserait à lui. Car même si cet aspect de la question n'avait pas été abordé, la répugnance d'Amélia envers les hommes était plus que palpable. La Kundalaya aurait aimé pouvoir la dissuader mais il était impensable pour la jeune femme de reprendre la parole qu'elle avait donné. La seule solution pour elle était de devenir plus puissante que Loki. Amélia avait énormément progressé durant ses années d'exil, ses capacités magiques étaient largement supérieures au commun des magiciennes, mais elle ne possédait aucun artefact magique susceptible de l'aider. Sa pierre de régénération n'avait qu'un rôle passif alors que le sceptre permettait à Loki d'accroître ses pouvoirs. Lorsqu'elle se leva, ses genoux craquèrent désagréablement. Amélia posa un regard compatissant sur la vieille femme, les années ne l'avaient pas épargnée. Elle farfouilla un long moment dans ses bagages en maugréant. La jeune femme retint un bâillement, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un long moment. La Kundalaya poussa un glapissement lorsqu'elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. C'est en boitillant qu'elle revint s'asseoir près d'Amélia. La jeune femme regarda avec curiosité le coffret de bois sculpté que la magicienne avait posé devant elle. Ses doigts noueux caressaient amoureusement les fines volutes creusées dans le merisier du coffret. Reconnaissant sa propriétaire, la boîte s'ouvrit d'elle même, exhalant des odeurs de bois ciré. Le couvercle empêchait Amélia de voir le contenu. La Kundalaya sembla hésiter un instant, sa main suspendue au dessus du coffret. Elle se décida enfin et prit une petite boîte avant de refermer soigneusement le couvercle.

" Considérez cela comme un cadeau de mariage."

D'un geste, la Kundalaya l'invita à tendre sa main, dans laquelle elle posa solennellement le petit écrin. Amélia examina l'objet avec intérêt. A l'image du coffret, la boîte était gravée. Elle laissa glisser son index sur les fines ciselures. Aussitôt une petite mélodie se fit entendre. Surprise, la jeune femme suspendit son geste. La Kundalaya lui sourit et l'invita à continuer. La mélodie continua comme pour initier sa nouvelle propriétaire à son usage. Lorsqu'elle enleva son doigt, la boîte s'ouvrit dans un petit clic. Soulevant avec délicatesse le couvercle, la jeune femme fit apparaître une ravissante bague ornée d'une perle laiteuse aux reflets irisés. Amélia considéra un instant le bijou. Avec un infinie délicatesse, elle laissa son pouvoir toucher l'objet. Une voix résonna aussitôt dans sa tête. La Kundalaya l'observa faire connaissance avec l'artefact. La jeune femme hochait doucement la tête, répondant positivement aux paroles. Elle prit délicatement la bague et la passa à son index droit. Aussitôt, la présence magique quitta l'objet pour venir s'installer dans l'aura de pouvoir de sa nouvelle propriétaire. Amélia sentit l'ombre noire s'agiter avec mécontentement : elle n'appréciait guère la nouvelle venue. Pour la jeune femme, c'était une impression étrange, comme si elle était scindée en trois. La Kundalaya l'examinait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Mais bientôt, les yeux blancs de la jeune femme reprirent leur teinte habituelle. La vieille magicienne soupira de soulagement : elle était quasiment persuadée que les pouvoirs d'Amélia étaient assez forts pour supporter la présence de l'être magique contenu dans la perle.

" C'est un présent inestimable Kundalaya de Nidallevir."

La vieille femme hocha doucement la tête.

ooOoo

Amélia regarda lentement l'astre émerger des flots. A peine les premiers rayons eurent-ils frappé la surface de l'eau qu'un coup résonna à sa porte. Négligemment, d'un geste de la main, la jeune femme dissipa le champ de force et ouvrit la porte. Dans le couloir, une horde de servantes se pressaient. Étonnées de voir le battant s'ouvrir seul, elles n'osaient se risquer dans l'entrebâillement.

" Votre présence n'est ni requise ni souhaitée."

Amélia espérait s'être exprimée assez sèchement pour dissuader toute intrusion. Elle se leva lentement et fit face aux jeunes femmes. Le soleil qui entrait dans la chambre laissait à penser que la tenue d'Amélia ruisselait littéralement d'or. Sanglée dans sa robe de mariée, la völva les dominait de toute sa taille. Éblouies, les servantes s'inclinèrent et partirent sans demander leur reste. Amélia referma la porte avec soulagement, puis reprit son poste d'observation. L'agitation commençait à gagner les rues d'Asgard. La ville, pour l'occasion, était parée de fleurs et de flonflons qui se balançaient doucement sous l'effet de la brise marine. Des odeurs de pain chaud et de ragoûts bouillonnant montaient jusqu'à ses narines. En ce jour de liesse, c'était tout Asgard qui fêtait les noces du prince héritier. Les habitants étaient habillés de frais : les femmes avaient revêtu leurs robes de fêtes et toutes les fillettes arboraient des fleurs dans leurs cheveux. Les plus curieux se massaient déjà au pied de Valaskjaf, désireux d'apercevoir la noblesse des Neuf Royaumes, même si la plupart des nobles étaient déjà arrivés depuis plusieurs jours. Les badauds les plus chanceux seraient invités à assister à la cérémonie et un banquet serait servi à la population sur l'immense esplanade du palais. Le soleil atteint bientôt son apogée et malgré la chaleur de ses rayons, Amélia frissonnait. Même si sa décision était fermement arrêtée, tout son être, voir tous ses êtres, se récriaient à l'idée de cette union. La jeune femme devait mobilier toute sa volonté pour ne pas se cacher dans un recoin sombre.

Un coup frappé à la porte mit fin à ses idées de fuite. Elle s'approcha de la porte, tendit une main tremblante et poussa le loquet. Thor se tenait devant la porte, l'air à la fois gêné et malheureux.

" Je suis chargé de vous conduire à l'autel."

Amélia hocha silencieusement la tête.

" Êtes-vous prête ?"

La jeune femme faillit se récrier et l'implorer de la conduire loin d'Asgard, comme il le lui avait proposé quelques jours plus tôt, mais son sens aigu du devoir l'emporta.

" Oui."

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue, fit pousser un long voile sur sa tête et fleurir un bouquet de lys blancs dans sa main.

" Nous pouvons y aller."

Galant, Thor lui tendit le bras. Sous la paume de sa main, Amélia pouvait sentir les légers tremblements de l'avant bras musculeux du dieu.

" Sachez que vous êtes divine."

Le cœur d'Amélia manqua un battement et ses joues devinrent aussi écarlate que la cape du prince. Heureusement, le voile doré masqua son émotion.

" Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus !"

Thor éclata d'un large rire : comme à son habitude, la jeune femme avait su détendre l'atmosphère. Mais ce trait d'humour n'allégea pas le cœur du prince : il avait l'impression de mener un agneau à l'abattoir.

" Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout va bien se passer. Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que vous le pensez."

" Je crois que je vais commencer à me faire du souci pour Loki."

Ce fut au tour d'Amélia d'exploser de rire. Quelques serviteurs les observèrent avec curiosité. Sans s'arrêter, le couple parcourut les longs couloirs qui menaient à la salle du trône. Arrivés devant les lourds battants, la jeune femme examina avec inquiétude la salle bondée. Partout des dignitaires, des nobles, des femmes aux tenues et aux coiffures extravagantes. Au pied du trône, Odin patientait, entouré de la famille royale. Malgré la distance, Frigg lui adressa un message réconfortant. Mais plus inquiétant encore, le cercle au centre du dôme était vide.

" Où est Loki ?"

Thor eut un sourire.

" Mon frère adore les entrées fracassantes !"

Amélia n'en fut pas davantage rassurée. Dans la salle, les invités commençaient à s'impatienter.

" Il est temps, allons-y."

Sans attendre le consentement de la jeune femme, Thor s'avança dans l'entrebâillement. Un murmure d'étonnement et de ravissement accueillit l'entrée des deux jeunes gens. Le torse bombé et le dos droit, Thor marchait en direction de la mosaïque centrale. Amélia fit de son mieux pour cacher son angoisse, aidée par le long voile qui recouvrait son visage. Arrivé au centre de la pièce, la jeune femme lâcha le bras du prince. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Thor ne dépose un baiser sur sa main. Puis le dieu alla rejoindre les rangs de sa famille, prenant place aux côtés de Sif. Mal à l'aise, au centre des regards de l'immense assemblée, Amélia n'en menait pas large. Ne sachant que faire, elle resta immobile. Odin s'avança vers elle.

" Mon enfant."

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Amélia lui sut gré de cette marque d'affection.

" Savez-vous où est Loki ?"

Odin avait profité de leur rapprochement pour poser la question en toute discrétion. Le regard alarmé d'Amélia fit office de réponse. Le roi poussa un soupir mais ne sembla nullement étonné. Il recula de trois pas afin de reprendre sa place de maître de cérémonie. Dans l'assemblée, les murmures allaient bon train et l'absence de Loki n'arrangeait rien. Frigg jetait des regards inquiets en direction d'Amélia : son fils avait-il choisi de se dédire ? Une violente bourrasque entra soudainement par la colonnade. L'instant d'après Loki ne posait négligemment aux côtés d'Amélia. L'espoir qui commençait à naître chez la jeune femme s'éteignit aussitôt. Les habits poussiéreux, Loki faisait pâle figure aux côtés de son éblouissante fiancée. D'un geste, il transforma sa tenue. Amélia remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait l'air épuisé. Son teint, habituellement pâle, était blafard. Des cernes sombres ornaient ses yeux verts, dont l'acuité ne semblait pourtant pas diminuée. Il n'adressa aucun regard ni aucune parole à Amélia. Tourné vers son père, il l'ignorait superbement. L'ombre noire grogna, obligeant la jeune femme à réfréner sa colère. Tout sourire Odin prit la parole.

" Famille et amis ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunit pour célébrer le mariage de mon fils bien-aimé, Loki et de la charmante princesse Amélia."

Le dieu de la malice eut un rictus lorsqu'il entendit le qualificatif de la jeune femme. L'ombre noire feula, obligeant Amélia à mobiliser son pouvoir.

" Loki Laufreyson, acceptes-tu de recevoir cette femme pour épouse ?"

Le prince hocha la tête et répondit d'une voix forte et claire.

" Oui."

Amélia crut percevoir le soupir de soulagement de la déesse Frigg.

" Amélia de Midgard, acceptes-tu de recevoir cet homme pour époux ?"

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle, le temps semblait comme suspendu. Loki continuait de regarder droit devant lui, comme si rien de ce qui se passait ne le concernait. Dans sa tête, l'ombre noire hurlait à fendre son crâne.

" Je l'accepte."

C'est avec un calme souverain qu'elle s'était exprimée. Aussitôt les murmures reprirent dans l'assemblée.

" Bien. Nous écoutons vos vœux."

 _Vœux ?_

Amélia s'alarma. Jamais il n'avait été question d'échanger des vœux. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Loki s'était tourné face à elle et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

[Note de l'auteur : c'est la chanson du groupe Ghost "Life Eternal" qui m'a inspiré cette scène. Je vous invite à l'écouter pendant votre lecture.]

Il s'avança soudain et lui prit les mains. Le contact de sa peau n'avait rien d'agréable, froid et dur comme la glace. Presque aussitôt un tourbillon vert les sépara du reste de l'assemblée. Gênée par son voile, Amélia le fit disparaître. En face d'elle, Loki, imperturbable, récitait une incantation à voix basse. Alarmée, la jeune femme essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte glacée du dieu, en vain. Autour de ses poignets, lentement mais surement, de fins entrelacs se formaient, enserrant ses mains. Voyant que la force ne donnait aucun résultat, elle se concentra sur l'incantation. Malgré le vent tourbillonnant, elle saisit quelques bribes des paroles magiques. Mais le dialecte lui était inconnu. Le tourbillon magique avait créé une vague de panique parmi l'assistance. La salle était à présent quasi déserte, ne restaient que les membres de la famille royale et la Kundalaya de Nidallevir. Thor, son marteau à la main, s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur le tourbillon. Plaquant d'autorité sa canne sur le plastron doré du prince, la Kundalaya lui intima l'ordre de rester tranquille.

" Vous pourriez blesser Amélia."

" Mais que fait-il ?"

La Kundalaya haussa les épaules en signe de désespoir. A travers les vagues tourbillonnantes, elle n'apercevait ni entendait quoi que ce soit.

Amélia tentait de résister de toute son âme et de toute sa magie au sort que Loki était en train de lui infliger. Elle n'avait aucune idée de sa nature, mais elle s'y refusait. Étrangement, l'ombre noire et la présence blanche ne se manifestaient pas, comme si elles s'étaient enfermées dans un recoin de son esprit, à l'abri du sortilège. Quand les entrelacs se furent rejoints, le tourbillon s'apaisa jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Loki relâcha aussitôt les mains d'Amélia. Soulagée, la jeune femme se recula de quelques pas, en massant ses poignets endoloris par la pression des mains du dieu. Les entrelacs verts scintillèrent encore quelques secondes avant de disparaître tout à fait. Mais même s'ils n'étaient plus visibles, la jeune femme pouvaient encore sentir leur présence. Thor se précipita aussitôt vers elle.

" Tout va bien ?"

La sollicitude dans sa voix fit rire Loki.

" Sois sans crainte cher frère, elle est désormais en sécurité."

La Kundalaya fronça les sourcils, cette déclaration ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

" Il me semble que les félicitations sont de rigueur !"

Odin, pas le moins du monde ébranlé par ce qui venait de se produire, félicita chaudement son fils et sa nouvelle belle-fille. Les autres membres de la famille s'approchèrent avec circonspection. La Kundalaya prit rapidement Amélia à part.

" Que s'est-il passé ?"

La jeune femme désigna ses poignets au dessus desquels la Kundalaya passa lentement ses mains. Elle la questionna sur l'incantation. Les larmes aux yeux, Amélia secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. La vieille magicienne avait le front barré de plis. Cependant, pas le temps de s'attarder.

" Nous allons à présent procéder au couronnement."

Un sourire de satisfaction passa sur le visage de Loki. Se mettant sagement à genoux, il attendit que son père dépose le fin cercle d'or gris sur ses cheveux noirs.

" En ce jour, moi Odin, Père des Neuf Royaumes, te désigne comme roi de Jothueim. Puisses-tu être digne de cette charge."

Le poids de la royauté ne sembla peser sur les épaules du dieu. Satisfait, il se releva aussitôt.

" Bien. Nous partons."

Il tendit la main en direction d'Amélia. Interloquée, la jeune femme regarda l'assemblée. Les larmes aux yeux, Frigg hocha légèrement la tête à son intention. Amélia s'avança à pas lents vers le dieu et posa délicatement sa main dans la sienne, redoutant la morsure du froid. Étonnamment, il n'en fut rien. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de appesantir sur cette étrangeté. Sans un regard pour sa famille, Loki entraîna la jeune femme dans les couloirs de Valaskjaf, évitant habilement tout invité.

" Votre tenue est un peu trop voyante, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Amélia ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de transformer sa robe d'apparat en une tunique sombre et plus adapté au rythme soutenu que lui imposait Loki. Le dieu l'entraîna à travers les escaliers de service, empruntant des passages cachés derrière des tentures. Amélia ne cherchait pas à comprendre le comportement de Loki. En l'épousant, elle avait accepté la mission confiée par Frigg : aider et protéger le roi de Jothueim. Le dieu ne semblait pas s'émouvoir de l'absence de réaction de sa compagne. Aux aguets, il se faufilait rapidement dans le dédale de Valaskjaf. Le couple émergea enfin dans une ruelle, non loin des abords de la grande esplanade, où le peuple joyeux festoyait en l'honneur du mariage du prince héritier. Loki jeta un regard méprisant sur la populace et entraina Amélia vers la ville basse. Trop occupés, les asgardiens ne remarquèrent pas le couple. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le pont arc-en-ciel, Amélia comprit. Elle jeta un dernier regard en direction de la cité dorée.

Sous le dôme, Heimdall les attendaient de pied ferme. Le géant aux yeux d'or posa son regard empreint de sagesse sur les deux jeunes gens. Sans dire mot, Loki se plaça devant l'ouverture du Bifröst.

" Tu sais où je désire aller."

Le Gardien hocha lentement la tête.

" Mais quel est le souhait de celle qui t'accompagne ?"

Amélia sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle le savait, Heimdall lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Elle aurait aimé rester sur Asgard, près de ses sœurs völva et du prince Thor, mais son devoir était tout autre.

" Jothueim."

Plus qu'une parole, c'était un murmure. Heimdall n'avait pas le choix. D'un geste sûr, il plaça son épée dans le socle et dirigea le rayon arc-en-ciel en direction du nord. Loki tenait toujours fermement la main d'Amélia et c'est ensemble qu'ils franchirent l'abime.

Fin de la première partie.

* * *

 _Chers lecteurs, ici s'achève la première partie de mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes._

 _A bientôt pour la suite ..._


End file.
